Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas
by Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann
Summary: Vidas completamente opostas, caminhos entrelaçados... Mas será que foram unidos? KagxInu
1. Prólogo

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas. **

**Como se explica o destino? Nada no mundo é coincidência. Apenas, temos peças a serem montadas e encontradas. Dois seres, nunca se vistos. O olhar é uma arma poderosa nessas situações. Apenas um olhar. E o feitiço foi realizado. Ela, uma garota quase normal. Ele, um astro da TV. O que acontece quando seus caminhos se encontram? Eu? Não tenho a resposta. Mas, quem sabe o futuro irá responder cada pergunta feita pelas almas dos apaixonados?**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Heii pessoal!! Tudo bem? Nova fic! xD Eu e Aline fazendo nossa segunda fic, mas essa é a primeira a ser postada nessa conta. ¬¬' A gente planejava postá-la só quando estivesse pronta e tal.. Mas ansiosidade foi muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito maior! Hauuahuaha

Sim! Ainda temos temos neurônios para escrever outra fic! Estamos escrevendo sem parar! xD Uma coisa engraçada que tá acontecendo nessa fic é que: Aline tá fazendo o Miroku e a Ká e eu o Inu e a Sango. Ei, ei! vamos falar da fic! Ela, inicialmente, começou sendo só minha.. ¬¬' mas ai eu falei para a Aline: "você faz a primeira fala do Inu para a Ka" e não sei o que aconteceu que ela virou a Ka...! Hauuahuahuaha, que coisa! xD Bem.. Esperamos que gostem da fic! Breve estaremos postando. (Ps: Breve igual a não sei quando. n.n') Vou indo! No próximo capítulo, Aline fala com vocês. Bjin!

¤Kaori-sann¤


	2. Capítulo 1

- _personagem apresentada_

# _personagem desconhecida _

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas. **

**Capítulo 1 **

Sentiu alguém o sacudindo e abriu os olhos dourados demoradamente.

- Já chegamos..? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Sim, senhor Taishou! O avião acaba de pousar!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Havia demorado a chegar em frente àquela construção azul com um jardimzinho na frente; principalmente sem seus seguranças.

Andou até a porta de madeira maciça e bateu três vezes.

- Inuyasha! Que bom que veio! Miroku estava nervoso achando que você tinha furado. – disse dando passagem para o jovem alto de cabelos prateados até a cintura.

- Feh.. – respondeu entrando. E se jogando no sofá, deixando as malas no meio do caminho.

- Então.. Férias heim? Aproveitando bastante? – perguntou a "tia" enquanto ia para a cozinha.

- Meu primeiro dia. – resmungou.

- As meninas aqui de perto não agüentavam mais ter que esperar sua chegada.

- Eu que sei..! – disse ainda jogado no sofá.

# Inuyasha!! Eu já ia ligar para você pra falar que você é o maior furão de todos!

- Bah! Ninguém veio me buscar no aeroporto. – falou agora se sentando.

- oras, você não disse o horário de sua chegada.

- Você também não perguntou, Miroku! – retrucou o hannyou.

- Quem teve que vir sozinho foi você, não eu! Não vou discutir mais! – pegou uma das cinco malas do hannyou e começou a subir as escadas. – vamos! Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto!

Inuyasha levantou com dificuldade de tanta preguiça, afinal, tinha vindo de táxi! Teve de esperar aparecer um e ainda dizer-lhe onde era a casa de seus tios, e aquilo havia o cansado. Tinha se acostumado com a vida de artista.

- Não vai pegar suas malas? – questionou o jovem de olhos azuis.

- A empregada pega.. – falou subindo as escadas junto com Miroku.

- Que empregada? Acorda, tu não tá mais em Hollywood! Desce e pega as malas! – Inuyasha desceu praguejando palavras que nem um gnomo com super audição entenderia e voltou com as quatro malas. – Vamos, Miroku! Isso é pesado! Vida inútil!

- Bem... – começou o amigo ignorando os comentários "indispensáveis" do outro. – Seu quarto fica em frente ao meu. – apontou a porta da frente. – do lado do banheiro. – apontou para uma outra porta com um bonequinho sentado no vaso. – não ligue para aquilo... Minha mãe que quis botar! E aquele é o quarto dos meus pais.. – apontou para uma porta no fim do corredor pequeno.

- Interessante... – disse nada animado ao ver o tamanha do seu quarto. Até o banheiro de sua casa era maior.

- Vamos Inuyasha, joga as malas ai, depois a gente arruma! Vamos dar um rolé pela vizinhança. Tenho que te apresentar a uns amigos..

- Miroku, estou cansado..

- E umas amigas também! – disse Miroku mudando o sorriso.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo! – de repente a energia tinha o invadido. Fazia tempo que não ficava com ninguém. Ficava muito tempo no set e quando chegava em casa, chegava morto e tinha que decorar as falas. Cansava só de pensar.

Desceram as escadas correndo e se dirigiram até a porta, mas antes de saírem Miroku, literalmente, berrou:

- VOU ALMOÇAR FORA, TO PELA VIZINHANÇA!! – e bateu a porta sem esperar qualquer resposta da mãe.

Deram o primeiro passo para fora, nada de pessoas os circulando.. Tudo bem, deram o segundo, o terceiro.. Até que dobraram a esquina. Um grupo de meninas olhava para todos os lados parecendo procurar algo, e quando seus olhos brilhantes se fixaram no hannyou...

- Aahh! Olha ele ali!! – apontou uma loira. – gritaria total e elas corriam desesperadas ao encontro do jovem apavorado.

- Inuyasha. – os dois se olharam até que o moreno disse. - CORRE! – e começaram a correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr, e correr.. e correr mais um pouco. Nem lembravam mais há quanto tempo corriam, mas pelo menos tinham despistado aquele grupo de malucas. Eles param em outra esquina ofegantes.

- Cara, se soubesse que tu era famoso assim..

- Miroku, eu era o ator principal da novela das sete! Tudo mundo via! Até as pessoas que não tinham nada para fazer!

- Uhm... – eles recomeçaram a andarem calmos, mas dessa vez beeeeem mais atentos.

# Hei, Mi-kun! - os dois olharam para trás e viram uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos correndo na direção deles.

- Como vai meu amor? – Miroku se virou para a garota de cabelos castanhos e tascou-lhe um beijo que..

- Bah! Chega de melação, tá? Não to afim de segurar vela! – falou enfezado.

# Então você é o Inuyasha de Inuyasha? É sério que se nome é Inuyasha mesmo? Eu sou Sango!

- Keh! Não perguntei seu nome!

- Inuyasha! Modos com minha namorada!

- To pouco me lixando para isso! – virou, observando o movimento que tinha do outro lado da rua. Resumindo: **nada**. Nenhuma alma viva passava na rua. Por simples motivos:

_**1**_. Tá quente

_**2**_. Tá quente por que é verão.

_**3**_. Se já tá quente porque é verão, imagina em plenas 13:00 da tarde?

Eles andaram um pouco enquanto Miroku ficava, na opinião de Inuyasha, melação miserável. Até que algo chamou sua atenção. Uma jovem que andava do outro lado da rua na direção oposta em que caminhavam. Tinha os cabelos negros, quase azuis de tão escuros, e lisos que iam batendo até o meio de suas costas. Não conseguia ver a cor de seus olhos, mas a pele era clara e o perfil dela, incrivelmente perfeito! Ela tinha várias sacolas de super mercado nas mãos.

- Miroku, encontro você depois.. – o outro nem ouviu, estava ocupado de mais para prestar atenção no amigo. Que também não prestou atenção para ver que o amigo não prestava atenção nele. Bando de desatentos!

Inuyasha atravessou a rua sem nem ao menos olhar para os dois lados. Eles que parassem o carro para ele passar. E foi seguindo a garota até uma sorveteria. Ela se sentou em uma mesa e pediu um duplo de baunilha com cobertura dupla de chocolate e Inuyasha se sentou uma mesa na frente dela.

Viu o garçom passar com o sorvete da menina. E ficou pensando no que falaria para a garota. Apesar dela já conhecê-lo, assim como o resto do Japão. É não precisaria ficar tão encuca...

# Por que você fica me seguindo? – Ela estava bem ali, na sua frente, comendo o sorvete na maior tranqüilidade enquanto mirava seus olhos azuis escuros nos seus dourados.

- Ahh... Quem disse que eu estou te seguindo? - Inuyasha pergunta, começando a conversar com a menina a sua frente, agora podendo vê-la de uma maneira melhor.

# Ah tá... Bom... Contando que você ficou me perseguindo desde quando eu passei do outro lado da rua até eu entrar na sorveteria e você vir para cá também, acho que isso pode ser chamado de "seguir alguém". - Disse a menina, um tanto quando superior demais, para Inuyasha. Quem ela achava que era para falar com ele assim? Um astro da TV?

- Bah! E se eu tivesse te seguindo? O que você iria fazer?? Muita gente estaria se matando por ai para ser seguida por mim! – respondeu convencido, e ela continuava com a mesma expressão. Será que ela não o conhecia? Justo ela? Impossível!

# Bom... – começou a garota. - Eu teria várias alternativas, como ligar para polícia. Ou ligar para um manicômio, porque você poderia ter fugido de um hospício. É... Acho que essa seria a melhor opção. - A menina faz cara de pensativa. - E porque essas pobres coitadas dessas pessoas se matariam por você? O que você tem demais...? Ah... Já sei. Sua cara de metido a gostoso e convencido?

- Eu sou Inuyasha Taishou!

# Ah? Kagome Higurashi...? – perguntou não entendendo mais nada.

- Eu sou um artista!

- Nunca te vi no cinema. – disse fazendo pouco caso, voltando a comer seu sorvete que estava quase derretendo.

- Eu não trabalho no cinema! Eu trabalhei numa novela chamada Inuyasha, e eu fazia o papel do Inuyasha! Lembra? Inuyasha Taishou!

Cri cri cri

- Ah? – perguntou a garota.

- Você não me viu na novela das sete? – perguntou quase incrédulo. Não era possível que uma garota da idade dela não visse a novela! Vários atores foram chamados para as revistas mais lidas pelos adolescentes. Entrevistas, ensaios de fotógrafos, festas...

- Não vejo TV. – respondeu simplesmente enquanto terminava de raspar a vasilhinha.

- C-como assim? Não vê muita TV? Oras, mas a hora da minha nov...

- Não..! – ela se virou para ele. Aqueles olhos azuis deixavam-no perdidinho. – Eu **não** **tenho** TV! Nem paga, nem a cabo, nem só a caixa da TV! **Nada**! – Inuyasha estava estático. Como uma pessoa normal não veria TV?

- Menina, você não é normal!

- Por que faz tanta questão que eu te conheça? – falou juntando as compras nas mãos e preparando-se para sair da sorveteria.

- Er... Uhm.. Eu... – não fazia a mínima idéia! Tinham outras garotas melhores que aquela e que dariam mais valor, quer dizer, se jogariam em seus pés. Mas ela era diferente.. e tinha gostado disso. – Não te interessa, bruxa! – a garota o encarou feio antes de se levantar e falar:

- Seu grosso! Não é à toa que é ator...! – ela levantou, deu tchau para o garçom com um sorriso e seguiu seu caminho. Sem pensar em mais nada a seguiu de novo, mas dessa vez, não iria só seguir.

- Ei! Espera! – viu-a parar e olhar para trás. Inuyasha por sua vez, rapidamente a alcançou.

- O que você quer?

- Posso te acompanhar até sua casa? – Kagome corou da cabeça aos pés. Depois daquela conversa toda de que ele era maluco e grosso, ele ainda pedia para acompanhá-la?

- Uhm.. Tá bom... – sentiu ele pegar algumas de suas sacolas, praticamente todas. - Então... - Kagome dizia a Inuyasha enquanto eles iam andando. - Você é um ator muito famoso? - Começou a puxar assunto.

- pelo visto, nem tanto. - respondeu olhando a jovem ainda envergonhada.

- Ahh.. Bom... Não ligue para mim. Afinal, eu sou só uma pessoa em todo Japão. Quem vai ligar para uma menina, se temo país inteiro a seus pés? - perguntou ela, um pouco corada, mas apesar de tudo, gostando da situação.

- Eu! – disse com a cara meio óbvia, afinal, ela tinha perguntado porque fazia questão de que ela o conhecesse, sendo assim, sabia que se importava com a opinião dela.

- Você? Uau... Bom saber que a opinião do próprio ator importa. Por que importa? Você mal me conheceu e já quer lançar seus feitiços artísticos sobre mim? - Perguntou ela agora não mais corando, mas sim achando tudo muito engraçado. Já o hannyou não levou aquilo como brincadeira, ficou meio constrangido com o comentário da garota que acompanhava. Tentou disfarçar falhando miseravelmente.

- Er... Então.. Há quanto tempo mora aqui? - Kagome não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Você sabe mesmo se safar de perguntas chatas, hein? – Inuyasha encarou-a mais envergonhado ainda. Não era possível que deixara isso escapar assim na maior cara de pau! Ele era ator, devia fingir bem... - Bom... Eu moro a bastante tempo aqui. Mas precisamente desde quando nasci. Moro com meus pais. - Disse Kagome. - E você? O que veio fazer aqui em um lugar tão pacato e tão longe da cidade grande?

- Uhm, prometi a meu primo que passaria essas férias com ele. E é até melhor sabe? Ficar um tempo longe da cidade, parar de respirar aquele ar poluído... – eles param em frente a um templo com escadas enooooooooooooooormes.

- Bom... E voilé! Aqui está a casa de Kagome Higurashi. - Disse a colegial. - Sabe, foi divertido, confuso, mas divertido ter te conhecido. E, prometo que qualquer dia desses vou procurar uma TV para ver você. - Ela disse rindo. - Obrigada por trazer as compras. – disse tentando pegar as sacolas da mão dele.

- Eu vou levar até lá em cima...! São muitas escadas! – respondeu começando a subir as escadas, sem deixá-la chegar perto das sacolas.

- Não, que isso. - Disse Kagome subindo atrás dele e tentando alcançar as sacolas. - Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha. E já sou expert em subir essa escada. Você que não é acostumado com isso. Afinal, é famoso. Tem elevadores que te levam até ao céu.

- Já disse que eu vou levar até lá em cima! – levantou o braço, deixando as sacolas bem no alto. Ela era meio baixinha, fora que era engraçado vê-la pular tentando alcançar o seu braço estendido. – E eu pratico exercícios! Como acha que sou irresistível desse jeito? - falou sorrindo galanteador, apesar de ser brincadeira, claro.

- Amm... Nasceu com sorte? - Perguntou Kagome agora dando uma olhada melhor para ele. Bom... Tinha que admitir. Ele era muito bonito. Bonito? Ah... Ele era muito mais que isso. Mas, rapidamente tirou esses pensamentos da sua cabeça. - Você não é nem um pouquinho convencido não é mesmo? A humildade faz parte da sua personalidade. - Kagome desistiu de lutar para ele não ir até sua casa.

- Não sou convencido, mas não posso negar que sou gostoso! Nem você pode! – respondeu olhando a garota, agora corada. Adora quando ficava assim, parecia uma criancinha.

- A é?

- É...! – ele respondeu olhando-a divertido.

- E se eu dizer que eu não acho você gostoso? - Disse Kagome, muito corada, mas sorrindo. Ta ai uma grande mentira, porque até sua parte que não queria achar ele gostoso, infelizmente, já o achava gotoso. - Você ficaria desapontado? Às vezes, seu charme pode não funcionar com todas. E eu não sou qualquer uma que fica se arrastando por causa de um astro de TV.

- Não faz diferença eu ser um astro da TV ou não para você! Você não vê TV mesmo! – retrucou o garoto. E não fazia mesmo! Ela não sabia nada sobre ele, seu papel na novela, ou idade, ou qualquer coisa. Enquanto outras garotas sabiam até o que ele comeu no jantar de sábado! Coisa que nem ele sabe.

- Ahh... Que bom que você sabe. - Disse Kagome rindo divertida. Tinha que admitir. Ele poderia ser a pessoa mais convencida do mundo, mas era muito engraçado.

Eles terminaram de subir o curto período que faltava da escada em silêncio, não num silêncio incomodo. Depois que terminaram de subir as escadas, Inuyasha pode ver o quão grande era o templo.Devia dar trabalho cuidar daquilo tudo. Tava trabalho só subir as escadas.

- Tá bom... Nos vemos por ai! Tchau! – e se virou.

- Ainda estou com suas compras. – ela voltou tentando pegar as compras, mas novamente inutilmente. – Não vai nem me convidar para entrar em casa?

- Não tem nada de interessante lá. – literalmente. Ele devia ter várias coisas no apartamento dele, lá na cidade grande. Cômodos e cômodos ocupados por várias tralhas, o que acharia da casa dela?

- Ah não deve ser tão ruim! Vamos! – sem escolha teve de deixá-lo entrar, afinal, ele estava com suas compras e não as devolveria enquanto não o deixasse entrar.

- Ahh... Tudo bem! Você venceu. Mas, depois não reclama do que você vai ver. - Disse Kagome. Entraram na casa da garota e Inuyasha ficou tão espantado que não pode evitar o comentário:

- Caramba! Quando você disse que não tinha nada de interessante, você disse NADA mesmo! – estava espantado, na sala só tinha um sofá, as paredes pintadas de qualquer jeito. Olhava para o lado e via a cozinha: uma pia, um frigobar, e um lugar que parecia mais que faziam uma fogueira. Tinha um pequeno armário onde guardavam alguns pratos, e talheres.

Era decadente! Será que custava tão caro assim cuidar do templo?

- Eu disse que seria uma visão nada boa, ainda mais para você. - Disse Kagome. - Bom... E provavelmente você deve estar pensando que todos os gastos vão para o templo. Não é isso. É que meus pais... - Começou Kagome meio receosa. - Como posso explicar... São ambientalistas

- Conheço vários ambientalistas que tem uma casa... Er... melhor. – falou com um pouco de medo de ferir os sentimentos da garota. Agora entendia o porque dela não ter uma TV, não tinha nem movíeis direito!

- Ah.. Não precisa se preocupar não. Já estou acostumada com eles. Eles acham que se cada um fizesse sua parte, o planeta não estaria neste caos. Eu concordo sim. Porém... Acho que não tão aprofundamente quanto eles. - Disse Kagome rindo da cara de Inuyasha de assustado. - Sinta-se em casa. Se é que você vai se sentir. Senta aí e fica a vontade.

"Sinta-se em casa" - Inuyasha pensa irônico. - "caramba nem se eu morresse e nascesse de novo me sentiria em casa."

- Ahm.. Mas é verdade... As pessoas andam muito ignorantes com o mundo. E depois ainda tem a cara de pau de reclamar! – viu a garota olhá-lo. Ele estava sentado no chão da cozinha enquanto ela preparava alguma coisa que ele não fazia idéia do que era. – Não que eu seja um exemplo, mas tento fazer a minha parte! Não jogo lixo na rua, apago a luz quando saio de algum lugar... Essas coisas...

- Que bom que pensa assim. - Disse Kagome. - Muita gente nem faz isso que você faz. Bom... Agora chega de papo de conscientização ambiental, já basta eu ter que ouvir isso todo santo dia. - Ela riu. - Como que você começou nisso?

- Nisso o que?

- Nessa vida de artista... Correria, festas... Essas coisas. Você se preparou muito?

- Uhm... Quando eu parei para reparar, eu já dava duas entrevistas por dias, pelo menos umas 3 vezes por semana. Mas eu comecei fazendo uma propaganda sobre um tênis da Nike.

- Ahh... Essa vida de gente famosa, apesar de parecer somente status e glamour, é muito difícil, né? Além de todos os trabalhos, você é reconhecido a cada passo que dá. Acho que eu não serviria para isso. Além de não ter talento nenhum. Só algumas peças na escola.

- É complicado, mas você acostuma... é que nem escola...! – Kagome deu um sorriso e se sentou ao seu lado com um prato de sanduíches com requeijão. Inuyasha pegou um deles, deu uma mordida e continuou. – Mas que peça vez?

- Bem... Aquilo não foi nada demais. Eu apenas fiz uma música para peça. Então eu toquei e cantei... Mas, nada de atuar. Eu tremo só de pensar em aparecer na frente daquele bando de gente e ter que mostrar o quão talentosa eu sou. - Disse Kagome comendo seu sanduíche e se recordando do dia da peça.

- você toca... E canta? – disse impressionado. A voz dela era fina, mas mesmo assim, gostava de ouvir. – o que você tocou e cantou...? Por que não participou da peça?

- Bom... eu tento. Desde pequena eu toco e canto. Me faz refletir. - Disse Kagome, meio distante. - Eu toquei Good Enough do Evanescence. Eu adoro essa banda. - Ela riu um pouco. - A respeito de não participar da peça. Eu não tenho jeito para isso... Sabe? Não tenho talento algum... Sou um zero a esquerda. Acho que faço melhor em tocar e cantar.

- Claro que tem talento! Se você toca, é um talento, se você canta, é um talento. Você faz os dois! – ele riu. Ele era convencido e ela humilde demais.. Como que os dois estavam sob o mesmo teto? – Eu sou uma negação cantando, horrível! Mas o que você toca? – ela estava corada de novo. Se não soubesse que ela era toda tímida, pensaria que não era saudável, porque ficava variando do vermelho para o branco do nada.

- Eu aprendi a tocar piano desde de muito nova, com a minha avó. Ela era música. Então, sempre que eu ia a casa dela aproveitava para tocar o máximo que podia, porque eu sabia que quando voltasse para casa não poderia fazê-lo. E cantar... Bom... Meu pai fala que eu puxei essa minha avó. Ela encantava a todos que a ouviam... Foi assim que ela conheceu o meu avô. Ela morreu faz pouco tempo. - Kagome começou a ficar um pouco triste. Sua voz estava falhando. - Mas, eu ainda guardo muitas lembranças boas dela. - Ela deixa escapar uma lágrima, que rapidamente enxuga. - Ahhh.. Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Eu estou falando da minha vida pra você... E você aqui ouvindo... – ela balançou levemente a cabeça e voltou a falar. - Eu toco várias coisas. Desde uma pequena música a mais harmoniosa das canções. Acho que eu tinha que saber fazer alguma coisa, né?

- Ahn.. – não sabia o que falar, tinha acabado de cutucar a ferida da menina. Ficaram um tempo calados, com certeza menos de um minuto. – Toca para mim? Qualquer música! Ninguém da minha família toca nada, nunca vi ninguém tocar "ao vivo"!

- Bom... - Kagome fez uma cara de chateada. - Eu bem que queria tocar, aliás... Desde a morte da minha avó eu não toco. É que eu não tenho um piano aqui em casa. É muito caro... E na mente dos meus pais é um gasto sem necessidade, já que a madeira gasta é muita. Eles não concordam com isso. - Kagome suspirou. - Acho que até já desaprendi a tocar... Ás vezes eu fico no meu quarto, fingindo que tem um piano na minha frente e começo a tocar. Meus pais me acham maluca.Não ligo nem um pouco. A música nos torna seres irracionais. Não pensamos, apenas sonhamos e nos sentimos leve com a música. Como se fosse... - Ela pára por um momento. - ... Não dá para explicar...

- Uhm... Eu não tenho mais nada para falar...! ... ... Ah! Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou rindo. Era uma pergunta estúpida! Estava sendo idiota e tinha quase certeza que a menina ao seu lado achava a mesma coisa.

- Tenho 17. Sei que tenho essa cara de criança. - Inuyasha começa a rir. - Mas, tenho 17 anos mesmo... E você? - Perguntou Kagome, continuando aquela conversa, não sabendo o que falaria mais.

- Eu tenho 78 anos, sei que tenho cara de mais novo, mas eu tenho 78! – falou rindo.

- Seu velho! – ela o olhou impressionada. – eu sei que youkais – viu que Inuyasha a interromperia para falar que era um MEIO-youkai. – ou meio youkais, tanto faz! Chegassem aos 350 anos e tal, mas... É a primeira vez que vejo um! – e começou a olhá-lo mais atenta. Não tinha uma ruguinhazinha, nada! Nenhum sinal de velhice.

- Não sou velho, sua bruxa! – respondeu emburrado olhando para o outro lado. Ela lhe disse que ele era velho na maior cara de pau! Será que tinha alguma ruga e não tinha visto? O.O

- Ahh.. Pára com isso. Você não tem cara de velho. - Kagome começou a rir da cena. - Na verdade, você aparenta ter uns 19 anos. - Kagome parou o olhando mais profundamente. Ele virou o rosto para ela e ela continuou o fitando. Ela se viu mergulhada naqueles olhos dourados. Porém, resolveu quebrar o momento. - Você não namora com gente da minha idade não, né? Se não, você pode ser acusado de pedofilia, viu?

Depois que a Kagome fez a pergunta que ela reparou no que tinha dito. O que foi que ela disse? Parece até que a boca dela criou vida sozinha. Queria ter um buraco para enfiar sua cara.

- Ah paraá! Só fui acusado de pedofilia uma vez, eu tinha, 62...? – fez uma cara de pensativo. – mas eu nem cheguei a namorar a garota! Ela descobriu não sei como minha idade e me processou! De repente! Quando vi, estava sendo intimado! – olhou a garota, estava morrendo de rir. – Eu sei que tenho aparência de 19! Eu sou lindo, gostoso e forte! Sou o par ideal para todas! – sabia que ela ia falar alguma coisa do tipo: "você não se acha nada né?", mas gostava. Gostava de ver a cara dela quando ele dizia que era gostoso. Mas era mesmo... u.u (cá nos bastidores, ele é mesmo...).

Depois de rir da cara dele e dos depoimentos da garota que o tinha acusado parou para pensar. Ela estava ali do lado dele, conversando e ele era um ator de TV, famosos e bem sucedido pelo visto. Muitas garotas gostariam de estar no lugar dela, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de quem ele era antes dele contar! E isso a fez voltar a rir.

- O que foi? - perguntou curioso. Ela olhara para a sua cara e voltara a rir.

- Ahh... Nada. Só estava pensando. Um monte de meninas do país estariam fazendo loucuras para estar aqui no meu lugar. Mas, eu nem te conheço. Eu nunca te vi em lugar algum. Isso é muito engraçado. Faz a gente pensar em como a vida é maluca.

- Era exatamente assim que eu me senti quando te encontrei na sorveteria! Você nem tinha uma leve impressão de quem eu era! Eu fiquei com raiva porque era a primeira garota que me dizia isso! - comentou.

- Ficou com raiva? Então foi por isso que você me seguiu e puxou papo? Achava que você tinha gostado de mim... - Kagome resolver ser um pouco convencida também. - ... Porque pareço ser uma pessoa agradável, bonita, inteligente. Achava que era isso.

- Mas é! - falou simplesmente, sabendo que estava meio vermelho. Então virou o rosto de novo.

- _É_? COMO ASSIM?- Kagome começou a ficar vermelha. Ué, ela tinha falado isso por brincadeira. Não era para ele ter levado a sério. Ele achava ela... ahnn... Bonita?

- Você é... bonita. E simpática, falante... e gorda, não posso me esquecer disso. – não, definitivamente ela não era gorda. Mas o disse só para descontrai-la.

- Ahh... - Kagome corou. - Ninguém nunca falou isso de mim. Simpática e... Pera ai... - Kagome parou por um momento. - VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE GORDA FOI?

- Sim, chamei! Você é enoooooooorme de gorda! Deve pesar uns 65 quilos.

- O QUE? E você... É... você... É um idiota! É sim... Também, o que eu poderia esperar de um astro da TV que é egocêntrico e um chato. - Kagome estava nervosa de verdade. Tinha se aproximado do rosto de Inuyasha como um leão de sua presa.

Ele por sua vez, não pensava em nada, em nenhuma resposta. O rosto da menina estava tão perto do seu. Queria ver o quão macia era a pele da menina, mas não faria isso. Podia assustá-la.

Meu Deus! Quase que fazia uma burrada! E ele viu que ela percebeu o que ele _quase_ fez. Ele não era assim! Tá bom, era pior! Mas não podia ser assim na frente dela. Ela era diferente.

- Ahn.. Eu vou embora agora, já são 16:55, seus pais devem voltar daqui a pouco e..

- Não, eles estão viajando, só voltam daqui a duas semanas. – ela levantou, e ele a seguiu. – Estão fazendo alguma coisa lá que eu nem lembro. – Kagome abriu a porta e deu passagem para o garoto.

- Então, até mais.. – falou ele meio triste, queria continuar a conversar com ela. Maldita hora que ele disse "Eu vou embora agora". Maldição! Tudo culpa dele.

- Como assim "então, até mais"? – perguntou imitando a voz dele. – Eu ia te levar a um parque que tem atrás do templo, não se preocupe, não tem ninguém lá! É propriedade do templo.

Kagome começou a dar a volta na casa, então ela não queria que ele fosse embora também! Sinal de que ela o achara legal! Afinal, por que, diabos, se importava tanto com o que ela pensava dele? Ela era só uma menina que tinha conhecido hoje, que falava pelos cotovelos, e nem o conhecia!

Kagome estava indo em direção ao jardim, tendo Inuyasha a seu lado. Não sabia o porque, mas estava gostando da conversa que estavam tendo. Além do mais, não queria ficar naquela casa sozinha. Já bastava ter que ficar a noite. Uma companhia não poderia ser recusada.

- Então... - Começou Kagome. - É aqui que eu passo o tempo quando preciso pensar ou compor alguma música. Aqui é tudo muito calmo e lindo. Tem uma espécie de cachoeira, ou melhor uma MINI piscina ali. - Kagome se virou para Inuyasha para vê-lo. - O que achou?

- Boa.. – olhou, parecia um laguinho, mas era uma cachoeira. Tinha uma cascata pequena ali. – Deve ajudar bastante em dias quentes. – Kagome concordou com a cabeça. – vamos fazer um jogo!

- Que jogo? - Perguntou Kagome um pouco curiosa.

- De pergunta e resposta! – se sentou embaixo de uma das árvores que rodavam a cachoeira em miniatura. – Assim, eu pergunto sua cor favorita, falo a minha e você fala a sua, e depois faz uma pergunta! Ah esquece.. eu não sei explicar! – Uma vez, fizeram isso com ele, mas a explicação que deram do jogo foi dez vezes melhor que a sua.

- Ahh... - Kagome sentou-se ao lado dele. - Eu entendi sim. Já brinquei disso uma vez. Você começa??

- Não, começa você. - viu-a fazer uma cara pensativa e depois encará-lo novamente pronta com a pergunta.

- Qual a sua cor favorita? - Kagome perguntou rindo muito.

- Você demora meio século, para fazer a pergunta que usei no meu exemplo? – falou rindo também.

- Continua sendo uma pergunta!

- Bah!! - sim, era uma pergunta, mas era a que ele ia usar!! - Eu gosto de vermelho, e você?

- Bom... Eu tenho 3 cores favoritas. - Kagome fez cara de brincalhona. - O rosa claro, não sou patty pelo amor de qualquer coisa. - Inuyasha riu. - Azul claro e preto. Me definem muito bem. Sua vez de perguntar.

- É.. Azul combina com seus olhos, preto com seu cabelo e rosa claro... – ficou olhando ela, não tinha nada rosa claro nela, a não ser... – as bochechas! – começou a rir! Da onde tinha tirado aquilo? – Tá, ahm.. Filme preferido?

- Ixiii... Nesse vão ter um monte. Claro, eu não vejo TV, então tento compensar isso assistindo a filmes. - Disse Kagome. - Os meus preferidos são Um Amor para Recordar, Orgulho e Preconceito e Piratas do Caribe. E os seus??

- Todo Poderoso, a Volta do Todo Poderoso e Doze é demais... Sua vez! – pareciam duas crianças. Fazendo perguntas idiotas, rindo de coisas idiotas... Mas gostava daquilo.

- Nossa, sério? Achava que você gostava de filmes de ação, terror essas coisas. - Kagome disse surpresa. - Vamos a pergunta. Qual sua comida favorita?

- Detesto filmes de terror! São ridículos! Comida favorita: ramén!! Adoro ramén! Com queijo fica perfeito!

- Ei? Você gosta de ramén com queijo? - Perguntou Kagome. - Caramba, que coisa. Eu também ADORO. Mas, continuo com minhas batatas fritas. - Kagome responder. - Perguntinha...

- Ahn... Ator favorito? – no fundo, queria que ela respondesse "você", mas sabia que não iria. Já que ela nunca o viu na TV!

- Ahh... Esse eu respondo com plena convicção. - Kagome fez um suspense. - JOHNNY DEEP!!!!

- Como assim Johnny Deep? E eu!??? – perguntou se fingindo de surpreso.

- Ahh... O Johnny Deep é lindo, faz um ótimo trabalho! - Respondeu Kagome. - Eu nunca vi você atuando, como vou dizer que é meu preferido?

- Ah não.. Ele é muito feio! Olha como ele tá em Edward, mãos de tesoura? Horrível! – retrucou.

- O que? Ele não é nada feio, viu? Em todos os filmes que ele faz ele fica lindo. Tá com inveja é? - Kagome perguntou gostando das reações dele. - Ou com ciúmes por eu não ser loucamente apaixonada por você como todas as outras pessoas?

- Não to nada, bruxa!! – tá, talvez até estivesse, mas ela não precisava ficar sabendo disso. - Por que ficaria com ciúmes de você?

- Não sei... Mas você ficou com uma cara muito engraçada... E você? Qual seu ator favorito? E não fale responder que é você, porque isso já é humildade demais.

- Bah!! É atriz!! E é a Jennifer Lopez!!

- E você conhece ela?

- Não, mas quando for para Hollywood, eu vou trabalhar no mesmo filme que ela. – parou para pensar um pouco. – Apesar de eu não falar inglês..

- Nossa... Que legal! Eu falo inglês, não fluentemente, mas dá para enrolar. Eu canto mais músicas em inglês do que em japonês.

- Pelo menos você consegue enrolar, eu não. – olhou para a água. Eles estavam refletidos nela. Kagome estava sentada com as pernas de chinês(¬¬'') olhando para ele enquanto ele apoiando um dos braços no joelho e a outra perna estendida.

- Kagome, sua vez de fazer a pergunta!

- Eu sei... Qual seu cantor ou cantora preferida? Pode ser banda também.

- Não vou falar isso, você vai me chamar de gay.

- Porque? Pode falar sim. Prometo que não vou te chamar de gay! - Kagome disse rindo. – Inuyasha suspirou alto e voltou a encará-la nos olhos azuis.

- Ahm.. Eu prefiro o Renato Russo, e gosto da voz do Freddie Mercury, assim como suas letras. Os dois são incríveis.

- Já ouvi Renato Russo, no grupo dele.. É... Legião Urbana. - Kagome disse. - Muito boas as músicas. Hein, mas porque você disse que eu ia chamar você de gay? Não tem nada de mais na sua opinião.

- Ah sei lá.. Eles são gays... Ah deixa para lá! Qual é a sua banda favorita? Ou cantor e cantora...

- Huhauahuahuhauahuhaua.. Tudo bem... Entendi. Bom... Minha banda favorita é, como disse antes, Evanescence.

- Eu sei que banda é essa! A voz da Amy é muito maneira. Eu gosto dessa banda. Tá, agora é minha vez! Bebida preferida??

- Hum... Água. É a mais simples e melhor bebida do mundo. Suco de manga também entra. Odeio bebidas alcoólicas. - Disse Kagome. - E você?

- Eu aprecio um bom vinho tinto. Mas água é bom também.. Quando estou com sede. E suco de manga? Credo! Isso é horroroso!

- Ei... Suco de manga é muito bom, viu? Nada de insultos a respeito do meu suco preferido enquanto eu estiver no recinto, por favor. - Disse Kagome ao mesmo tempo autoritária e brincalhona. - Outra pergunta... Onde você prefere passar suas férias?

- Ahm.. Sei lá! Onde tenha praia!!

- Ahm... Adoro praias também. Apesar de gostar mais daquelas desertas, sem barulho, para somente ir lá ouvir o som do mar e dar uns mergulhos. Mas prefiro clima frio, de montanhas.

- Ahm.. Minha vez, né?

- É sim senhor!

- Como assim "senhor"? Eu não sou velho! – falou fingindo estar indignado, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ué... Com 68 anos na cara era de se esperar respeito dos mais novos. Foi isso que a minha mãe ensinou.

- Sua bruxa! Eu sou novo para meio-youkais! Você é que tá ficando gagá! - agora não era mais brincadeira! Ele era novo sim! Sua mãe tinha conhecido seu pai quando ele tinha 150 anos, ele estava _entrando_ na terceira idade.

- Ei... Não vamos levar para o lado ruim não, hein? Tudo bem senhor meio-youkai novo. - Kagome disse. - Desculpe por tentar brincar com você. Se soubesse disse tinha me mantido como uma estátua ao ouvir suas perguntas, sem sentimentos.

- Bah! – bufou alto. – Sonho preferido?

- Bom... São tantos. Na verdade tenho uma lista de coisas que quero fazer.

- Sério? Quais?? – perguntou curioso.

- Do tipo... Aprender a esquiar e a patinar no gelo, tocar piano em um lugar lotado de pessoas, aprender artes marciais, andar em um avião, ir num resort... São alguns.

- Nossa! São alguns? Tem bastante ai! – comentou rindo. Agora que parara para pensar... Ele não estava tão mau-humorado como de costume. Ele quase nunca ficava bem humorado! – Em um deles eu posso te ajudar! Posso te ensinar artes marcais! Se você quiser, claro... – viu os olhos azuis brilharem e aquilo o deixou feliz, e nem sabia porquê.

- Jura?? Eeeeeee...! - Ela pulou em Inuyasha dando um abraço apertado nele. - Eu sempre quis aprender a lutar, sabe? Desde de pequena. Meu avô que dizia que eu deveria aprender, como uma boa Higurashi. - Ela disse isso quase que no ouvido de Inuyasha já que estava abraçada nele. Depois que ela viu aquela situação, se soltou rapidamente, ficando corada. - Me desculpe por essa empolgação... Me desculpe mesmo. Acho que você deve estar me achando uma tonta.

- Não, tudo bem... – respondeu meio corado também. Ficaram em silêncio um pouco. Cada um olhando para um lado. Ela tinha um cheirinho de cereja com baunilha. Tinha distinguido isso agora que ela tinha se aproximado. E aquele cheiro estava em sua roupa, talvez nunca a lavasse... Para! Retardado!

- Ahm, eu não respondi, né? – perguntou.

- Bom... é sim.. Sua vez de me falar sobre seus sonhos, Inu-kun. - Disse Kagome quase estupefata com o que acabou de dizer, mas achou melhor levar na esportiva.

Estranhou um pouco o apelido, mas deixou. Achou melhor levar na esportiva.

- Eu queria aprender a dançar valsa. Minha mãe gostava muito, ela dançava bem, e quando me puxava para dançar com ela, eu acabava com os pés dela. – riu um pouco e entrou na "brincadeira" dela – Ka-chan sabe dançar?

- Hum... Ai meu Deus, não acredito que vou te dizer isso. Nunca disse isso a ninguém... - Kagome olhou para ele. - Eu sei danças. Quer dizer, já fiz aulas de dança. Minha professora dizia que eu era boa nisso. Dançava tudo lá. Tango, valsa, samba, até dança do ventre. Que tal uma troca? Você me ensina artes marciais e eu te ensino a valsa?

- Uhm.. Pode ser! Eu tenho uma pergunta! Você dança a dança do ventre que nem a Shakira?

- Ah... - Kagome começou a ficar vermelha que nem um pimentão. - Poxa.. Ela dança demais, né? E também ela é profissional. Não danço assim tão...

- Dança para mim? – a garota o olhou interrogativa e ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Foi ai que se tocou. – N-não desse jeito! Quero di-dizer... é!.. Esquece. – virou o rosto para o outro lado. Por que ele ficava assim! Já disse coisas mais sem-vergonhas para mulheres, não que aquela fosse sua intenção, mas... Tinha sido sem querer! Se levantou e limpou um pouco sua calça. – Vamos comer alguma coisa? Afinal, já são 19:43!

- Humm... - Kagome começou. - Vamos sim. A respeito da dança... - Ela parou e virou-se para ele. - Prometo que quando estiver preparada psicologicamente e fisicamente, faço uma dança para você.

- Como assim fisicamente? – perguntou curioso, entendia o porque dela se preparar psicologicamente, mas não fisicamente! Ela era perfeita!

- Hum... Acho melhor não comentar. - Kagome disse rindo. - É só que eu tenho que me aquecer antes, essas coisas. – começaram a se dirigir para a frente do templo e descer as escadas.

- O que vamos comer? - resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Não sei... Sinceramente não sei o que eu deveria comer a essa hora. Alguma sugestão Inu-kun? - Kagome gostou daquele apelido.

- Ahm... Pizza? – sugeriu sem encará-la, olhava as escadas. Se caísse daquela altura, se machucaria o suficiente para o resto de suas férias.

- Pode ser... Adoro pizza. Meu sabor preferido é calabresa. E o seu??

- Eu gosto da de presunto com queijo e da de chocolate. – terminaram de descer _**A **_escadaria e começaram a andar em direção a pizzaria.

- Humm... Sabe, nunca comi pizza doce. Mas muita gente diz ser maravilhosa.

- Então pronto! Hoje você vai comer e vai fazer parte desse "muita gente que diz ser maravilhosa" – falou sorrindo.

- Eeeeeee... Adorei! - Diz Kagome sorrindo e muito... Achava que nunca tinha se divertido tanto quanto naquele dia. Mas parecia que algo ainda estaria por vir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nháááá gente!! Mais uma fic doida... é... já que eu vou encerrar minha carreira no FF esse ano, eu não podia deixar de fazer uma fic com a Kaori... se não, não teria graça. Vocês precisam ver... é hilário nós duas escrevendo... a gente tem idéias do nada... coisas loucas... hauhauhauhauahuhauhuahuah... Acho que essa parceria vai entrar para a história. Não só para a história, mas para a dominação do mundo (perguntei a Kaori, xD). Deixem reviews, reviews...hauhauhauhauhauhauha Bjoss

Aline Higurashi

_**Reviews!**_

**Kagome Juju Assis: **Hehe!! Que bom que gostou do resumo!!eu também gostei, na minha opinião, aline escree resumos muuuuuito bem! xD Espero qeu tenha gostado do capítulo!! Bjin! Kaori.

**Mizu e Kimi:** Heii! Tudo bem? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Eu disse que faltava pouco apara a gente postar xD Bjin! Kaori..


	3. Capítulo 2

- _personagem apresentada_

# _personagem desconhecida _

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas. **

**Capítulo**** 2 **

Foram conversando o caminho todo, e quando entraram na pizzaria todos pararam e olharam para eles. As meninas do local começaram a gritar e levantaram correndo ao encontro do jovem. Nenhuma delas estava ali pedindo autógrafos, mas sim dando em cima do jovem ator. Foi quando sentiu a mão de Kagome na sua. Ela estava o puxando para fora. Saíram correndo dali até que pararam num parquinho que só tinham dois velhos jogando xadrez.

- Façamos o seguinte. – começou a menina. – Eu vou lá e peço as pizzas para viagem.

- Mas...! – tentou argumentar contra, mas não tinha argumento nenhum. Se voltasse para lá seria assediado.

- Nada de "mas". Você quer morrer sufocado? Se for o caso, me fala, então você fique a vontade para ir até lá e se matar. - Disse Kagome.

- Tá! Mas quem me garante que você vai pedir a pizza de chocolate também??

- Bom... Não sei. Vamos dizer que nessas poucas horas de conversa você conseguiu confiar um pouquinho em mim? Além do mais, eu estou LOUCA para provar essa pizza! – disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem então! Mas eu como muito! Meia pizza não enche meu estômago! Então você pede: uma de queijo com presunto, uma pequena de chocolate para gente e não sei quanto você come!

- Acho que uma pequena de calabresa tá bom! Bem, vou indo! – ela começou a andar, mas antes de desaparecer Inuyasha berrou com todo ar de seus pulmões.

- VÊ SE NÃO DEMORA! – ela fez um sinal de Ok com a mão e foi.

Inuyasha ficou ali sentado. Tinha passado a tarde inteira com ela e caramba! Miroku devia estar que nem um doido procurando ele! Pegou seu celular e viu que tinham quinze ligações perdidas. Doze de seu empresário, uma de uma revista de esportes e outras de seu empresário de novo! Será que Miroku não deu por sua falta? Não é possível! Tinha que ter o número do Miroku!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kagome estava andando rumo a pizzaria novamente. Chegou até ela, fez seu pedido e sentou em uma mesa próxima esperando as pizzas.

Enquanto isso, ela reparava ao seu redor muitas garotas na pizzaria. Na verdade, só tinha o pizzaiolo de homem. O resto eram tudo mulheres histéricas porque um astro famoso passou por ali. Parecia que tinha acontecido ALGUMA coisa de REAL importância.

- Você viu? - Disse uma menina ruiva para um grupinho. - Ele... Ele... Estava aqui.. Na nossa frente. E a gente não fez nada. Nem tirou fotos, nem pediu autógrafos nem nada. E agora? O que vamos fazer? Será que ele deixou alguma pista para podemos encontrá-lo?

Kagome só ouvia de soslaio a conversa das meninas aterrorizada. Definitivamente não serviria para estrela. Meu Deus. Como as pessoas agüentam todo esse público, de certa forma, irritante toda hora te azucrinando? Que bom que ela nem TV em casa tem.

Sua pizza ficou pronta e rapidamente ela saiu daquele local. Correu para não ser seguida. Até chegar ao parque.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

E agora, ia chegar em casa e falar o que? Que esteve andando pela cidade e se perdeu? Que foi arrastado por uma multidão de fãs e se perdeu? Que se perdeu sozinho tentando achar o caminho de volta para casa? Pera! Como é que ele ia se perder naquela mini-cidade? É, falava que tava na casa de uma amiga muito antiga e.. Mas ai Kagome teria que concordar também, e ela não iria mentir!

Começou a procurar na agenda do celular, nada! Nem "tia" tinha! Só para saber se Miroku tinha chegado em casa, provavelmente não. Deveria estar com aquela garota, Cango. Cango?

- Bah! Quer saber?? Que se dane!

- Que se dane o que? – ela já tinha chegado, estava ofegante e com as pizzas.

- Nada de mais... Trouxe a pizza de chocolate? – perguntou para a menina.

- Ahh... Trouxe sim. É... Aqui está a sua de presunto e queijo. - Kagome estendeu a pizza para ele. - A de chocolate... Ehh... Como posso explicar?

- Você não trouxe? – perguntou receoso. Kagome não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Trouxe sim seu bobo. Foi só um teste para ver sua reação. Mas ela é a sobremesa.

- Bah bruxa! Pare de me irritar! – pegou um dos pedaços da pizza e dobrou-a ao meio, parecendo um sanduíche e começou a comer.

- Credo... Você come como se não tivesse amanhã. Como você consegue ser magro, hein?

- Eu não sou magro! Eu sou forte e gostoso! Isso aqui - apontou para o seu abdômen - é puro músculo! - e deu outra mordida na pizza.

- Ahh... Tá bom. Duvido que você não fique o dia todo na academia. - Resolveu futucar Kagome. - E, puro músculo? Isso aí é gordura! - Kagome disse começando a rir.

- Não é nada!! Vou te provar! – terminou de comer a pizza e simplesmente tirou a camisa e ficou olhando Kagome com um sorriso vitorioso. – Diz que é gordura agora!

- Ehh.. É sim, tá! - Kagome cora violentamente, mas ela ficou olhando por algum tempo e viu que aquilo que ele não tinha no corpo, era gordura. Meu Deus! Como alguém poderia ser tão perfeito? Melhor espantar esses pensamentos. - Alguém te iludiu e disse que é músculo. E veste logo essa camisa se não eu te acuso de pedofilia.

Inuyasha caiu na gargalhada! Mesmo escurecendo dava para ver que Kagome tinha ficado vermelha.

- Me iludiram? Então te iludiram também, porque você acha a mesma coisa! – pegou a sua camisa e a vestiu novamente, voltando a comer sua pizza. Que por um acaso, já estava pela metade.

- Quem disse que eu acho a mesma coisa, seu convencido? - Disse Kagome terminando apenas, seu primeiro pedaço.

- Eu disse! Mas não se preocupe. – terminou outra fatia de pizza, agora faltavam só 2. – Você ainda é minha fã número um!

- Ahh?? - Kagome parou e olhou para ele. - Acho melhor não discutir esses assuntos com você.

- Tá bom então... – deu mais uma mordida na sua fatia e olhou para as que Kagome comia. Estava terminando a segunda. – Você come bem devagar bruxa.

- É... Melhor comer devagar do que como um desesperado que nem você. Sabia que comer depressa faz mal? E que a gente acaba comendo mais do que devia? - Deu uma mordida no segundo pedaço. Ela não comia nem dois pedaços direito. Ele já estava no último

- Não estou comendo que nem um desesperado, Ka. Estou com fome! Eu não comi nada durante meu vôo praticamente, depois eu não almocei, comi seu sanduíche de requeijão, e agora, finalmente, como algo descente! Pizza! – e deu outra mordida, acabando novamente com mais uma fatia. Pegou a última e começou a comer.

- Ah.. Tudo bem então. Mas vê se come algo descente quando chegar na sua casa. - Kagome não estava mais agüentando comer. Já estava na metade do seu segundo pedaço. - Se não, você pode passar mal.

Inuyasha percebendo que Kagome não agüentava mais comer se perguntou se ela ainda conseguiria comer a de chocolate. Ela disse que esta "LOUCA para provar essa pizza", mas do jeito que ela estava, iria comer metade de uma fatia. Se comesse.

- Acho que não vai agüentar comer a de chocolate também. – juntou as caixas de papelão num lugar e se aproximou da pizza de chocolate.

- Ei... Não é porque eu não _AGUENTARIA_ a de chocolate que você vai comer tudo, né? - Kagome pegou a caixa da pizza de chocolate e escondeu nas suas costas. - Eu também quero um pedaço. Não fui comprar ela para não comer.

- Você é muito criança. – se aproximou da menina, tentando pegar a pizza. – Você não vai agüentar comer! Vai comer metade e vai largar! Me dáá!

- Não... Não vou dar nada. - Kagome levantou e saiu correndo com a pizza na mão, fugindo do guloso Inuyasha. E Inuyasha começou a correr atrás da garota. Correram em volta do parque todo, rindo. Inuyasha já tinha QUASE conseguido pegar a pizza três vezes, mas sempre aparecia uma árvore.

Até que Kagome caiu. A pizza escorregou para o meio da rua. Um carro passou em cima. Já era pizza.

- Olha o que você fez!! – exclamou o hannyou.

- Eu que fiz? Não fiz nada. Você que ficou correndo atrás de mim e me fez cair seu idiota! Agora mesmo que eu não vou provar a pizza de chocolate. - Kagome correu para longe e se sentou perto de um laguinho do parque e ficou vendo seu reflexo na água. Ela fez uma cara de emburrada, nem ligando para Inuyasha. Só porque ele é um astro tem que colocar a culpa nela? E também, bem feito para ele. Ela não comeu, mas ele também não.

- O que foi? – perguntou o jovem com as orelhinhas de cachorro. – Era só brincadeira. Eu vou comprar uma pizza de chocolate para você!

- Não... Não é por causa da pizza não. É só... Uma coisa minha. - Disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça e olhando para água com pensamentos longe.

- Que coisa sua? – perguntou. Ela estava rindo, toda alegre e agora ficou assim. Se ela disse que não era por causa da pizza, era por causa de algo que ele tinha dito?

- Não é nada com você não, relaxa. - Kagome falou. - É só que... Ahh.. Melhor não dizer. Acho que eu já tinha que ter esquecido todo o meu passado...

- Temos que aprender a conviver com o nosso passado, não adianta esquecer. Ele sempre volta. – disse olhando o reflexo da garota ao seu lado. – É uma das minhas falas na novela.

- É... o pior e que é verdade. Mas, eu tento esquecer algumas coisas que aconteceram. E tento evitar que elas aconteçam de novo. Mas...

- Que coisas? Você não está falando coisa com coisa! – ouviu ela suspirar alto do seu lado. – Se você não quiser me contar, tudo bem. Mas nessas poucas horas de conversa você conseguiu confiar um pouquinho em mim? – disse imitando a voz dela.

Kagome se virou e ficou o encarando. Como ele podia ser tão idiota, chato, arrogante e ao mesmo tempo tão delicado. Tão bonito e apaixonante. É.. Ela caiu em um mar profundo onde não poderia mais voltar. É ela sabia que não queria mais voltar.

- Sabia que você me imita pessimamente? - Kagome disse. - Acho que como imitador você é um ótimo ator.

- Tá, vou encarar isso como um elogio... Sua boba! – não ia xingar ela de bruxa de novo, porque ela estava meio sensível e podia levar o 'bruxa' mas a sério do que deveria.

- Bom... Eu acho que posso confiar só um pouquinho... - Disse isso fazendo um gesto na mão. - ...Em você.

- Pouquinho o suficiente para me contar o que é? – perguntou curioso. Queria saber o que a deixava triste, porque não queria vê-la daquele jeito. Ela era muito mais bonita alegre, sorrindo _para ele_.

- Bom... É que sabe. Eu nunca fiz isso que a gente está fazendo hoje. - Começou Kagome.

- Como assim? - perguntou não entendendo nada.

- Isso... - Disse Kagome. - Conversar com um desconhecido, comer com esse mesmo desconhecido e me sentir como se o conhecesse há anos. É que, aconteceu uma coisa aos meus 15 anos que me fez acreditar em não confiar em mais ninguém...

- Ah já sei.. Algum idiota vez alguma coisa com você, que é completamente imperdoável... – e ia matar o imbecil que fez isso com ela.

- Não... Não foi um idiota. - Kagome disse. - O que você está pensando? Você está achando que isso é por causa de um garoto?

- Óbvio! – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. (Oo)

- Não... Não é por causa de um garoto. Você acha que eu estaria assim por causa de um simples garoto? Posso ser uma manteiga derretida, mas, como minha avó sempre me ensinou, não devemos ficar chorando pelos homens assim tão fácil. Eles não merecem. A não ser que eles nos amem realmente. E isso é difícil de acontecer.

- Então o que é!!?? - perguntou impaciente.

- Sabe... Eu sempre adorei sair, me divertir. Quando eu tinha 13 anos eu não morava aqui. Na verdade, morava em Tókio. - Kagome disse. - É... Tókio. A capital. Cidade grande. Não é uma coisa boa para meninas na adolescência. Mas, não eu. Eu queria morar lá. Fazer minha careira lá. Ser reconhecida pela música. Esse era meu pensamento. Até eu conhecer algumas pessoas.

-...

- Essas pessoas... Bom. Na época eu pensava que tinha encontrado verdadeiros amigos. Sabe, eu era filha única. Não tinha contato com muitas pessoas e queria novas companhias. Meus pais viviam viajando. Eu sempre ficava em casa sozinha. Tinha que respirar ares novos. Foi aí que eu reparei que já tinha entrado em uma tempestade e não poderia mais sair.

- Uhm.. Que nem hoje? Você vai ficar sozinha em casa hoje e amanhã, né? - Kagome abaixou o rosto evitando olhar para Inuyasha. Achava que talvez não iria agüentar e começaria a chorar ali mesmo. O hannyou olhou preocupado com agora, ela estava a ponto de chorar ali mesmo. Chegou mais perto da menina e encostou a mão em seu ombro devagar.

- Ka, se não quiser continuar tudo bem...

- Não.. agora que eu resolvi contar e melhor falar tudo de uma vez.

- Então continua... – suspirou.

- Eu comecei a andar com eles, a confiar neles, a fazer de tudo para eles. Até que vi que eles não faziam nada para mim. Eles só se aproveitaram do meu talento. Sabe? Eu lembro que toda à noite a gente ia a um café e eu tocava. Não pelo dinheiro. Era porque eu gostava mesmo. Mas, eu não sabia que tinha um cachê por trás. Eles sabiam. A se sabiam.

- E...? - disse estimulando-a a falar.

- Arrancaram até a última moeda com a minha música. Até que eu fiquei sabendo. Então, eu tentei fugir deles. A primeira oportunidade de confiança que a vida me deu, e eu fui apunhalada pelas costas... Mas eu aprendi. Não foi só isso que eles fizeram. Muitas outras coisas em que Kagome Higurashi era a chave da questão. Isso foi o de menos.

- Eles fizeram mais? – Perguntou espantado. Como eles tiveram a cara de pau de abusar assim dela?

- Ahh... Muito mais. Eu me lembro do dia em que eles ligaram para a minha mãe e disseram que eu tinha sido seqüestrada, e pediram um resgate altíssimo. Enquanto eu estava sendo guardada por eles em uma casa. A gente estava lá de passagem. Resolvendo alguns problemas. Mas a minha mãe não sabia. Ela ficou desesperada. Foi ao banco, pegou todo o dinheiro da poupança e deu para eles.

- Nossa...!

- Eu não sabia de nada... Eu tinha só... 13 anos. Não tinha noção de como aquelas pessoas manipulavam qualquer uma que entrasse no caminho deles. Até que eu fui a sorteada. Nesse mesmo dia eles me levaram para uma cidade distante de Tókio. Uma periferia. Me deixaram lá dizendo que era para eu pegar uma encomendo em um determinado endereço. Eu, burra, cai na deles e no final das contas vi que não tinha encomenda nenhuma. Eu estava no meio do nada. Não conhecia ninguém e não tinha nenhum dinheiro no bolso. Uma senhora viu meu estado e me ajudou. Me deu estada e comida. Até que eu comecei a ajudá-la e a ganhar dinheiro e bom... Passaram-se dois anos. – suspirou e voltou a falar. - Com 15 anos resolvi procurar minha família. Cheguei em Tókio e fiquei sabendo que eles tinham se mudado para cá. Saí rapidamente de lá e vim para essa cidade. Recebi informações do templo, e eu sabia que meus pais estavam lá. Eu sentia. Quando cheguei ao templo, minha mãe quase teve um enfarte. Falou que achava que eu tinha morrido e que tinha perdido as esperanças. Ela disse que rodou Tókio inteira a minha procura. Mas desistiu quando encontraram um corpo de uma menina, com praticamente todas as minhas características. Ela não estava em um estado emocional bom. Então a partir daí eu fui dada como morta. Não existia mais a Kagome Higurashi. Apenas um cadáver dela.

-...

- Depois que a minha mãe contou a história do seqüestro eu fui ligando os pontos e percebi que era um golpe. E prometi a mim mesmo que iria a qualquer lugar do mundo para me vingar deles. Para fazer com que eles pagassem, não só o dinheiro, mas toda a perda desses dois anos. Fiquei um ano e meio na procura até que eu os encontrei dando trela para outra menina. Fiz todas as acusações. Fui ao tribunal. Eles foram presos. Um peso da minha consciência tinha ficado leve. O dinheiro iria ser reposto. Eu estava feliz em parte. Mas, com tudo isso, eu resolvi ficar fechada para o mundo. Não mais confiar em ninguém a minha volta. Apenas seguir meu caminho com meus pais, sem a interferência de qualquer outro estranho que entrasse em minha vida e quisesse se aproveitar dela. Por isso sou tão certinha e desconfiada assim. Tenho meus motivos. - Terminou de falar enquanto fitava a água a sua frente.

- Kagome... – dizendo isso a abraçou. Não tinha nada para falar, só de pensar que tinha reclamado de manhã por não ter uma empregada para levar sua cosias para cima, não tinha seu taxista particular, seus guarda-costas não estavam com ele... Sentia-se um completo idiota agora. – desculpa ter feito você lembrar disso.

- Não.. Que isso. Eu tinha mesmo que desabafar com alguém. Eu... Eu nunca mais confiei em ninguém Inuyasha. Até hoje. - Kagome saiu do abraço e olhou para ele.

RONC

Inuyasha botou a mão na barriga e olhou para uma Kagome espantada.

- Meu Deus. Será que você não se contenta com toda a comida do mundo, não? - Kagome começou a rir. Levantou e começaria a andar se não tivesse tropeçado. Já estava esperando o tombo e o mico, quando Inuyasha conseguiu rapidamente segurar firme ela em seus braços.

- Não adianta, pode falar... Você adora cair nos meus braços! – falou olhando para a menina corada. E por incrível que pareça, ele não estava.

- Aff... Se eu não estivesse aqui, vendo você falar desse jeito, eu até poderia reconsiderar minha opinião sobre famosos. Mas, como você continua se mostrando convencido, acho que ela permanece... - Disse Kagome. Ela se levantou e resolveu andar rumo ao templo.

- Não sou convencido, falei a verdade, só isso! – retrucou seguindo-a.

Kagome e Inuyasha continuaram andando até o início da GRANDE escadaria. Kagome se virou para Inuyasha e disse:

- Adorei esse dia com você. Acho que foi o melhor dia da minha vida... Ou pelo menos um dos. - Kagome disse. - Com você eu me senti sendo eu mesma, sabe? Quem sabe a gente não se esbarra por aí? - E dizendo isso se virou e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ei, ei! Onde é que você vai? – disse segurando-a pelo pulso, mas não a ponto de machucá-la.

- Ahh... Que tal... Para minha casa? - Kagome afirmou, MEIO sarcástica.

- Mas... E... – queria ficar mais tempo com ela. Sei lá! Nunca tinha se sentido tão a vontade com alguém como estava agora. – Você vai ficar em casa sozinha?

- Bem... Tecnicamente... Sim. Por quê? - Kagome perguntou curiosa.

- Nada da sua conta bruxa!

- Ahh... Então já que não é dá minha conta... - Kagome resolveu entrar no joguinho dele. - Então eu vou subir e dar um mergulho lá na cachoeirinha. Tchau Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ficou parado no pé das escadas com os braços cruzados na frente do peito vendo a garota subir a escadaria EXTRA ENORME sem pressa nenhuma.

- Bruxa, idiota.. – ficava resmungando enquanto batia o pé no chão. Ela estava fazendo um joguinho com ele? – mulher estúpida, humana inútil. – ele sabia que no fundo não iria agüentar muito tempo mesmo, mas o orgulho era mais forte. Ele não ia atrás de mulheres, **elas** é que iam até ele. – burra, boba... – mas ela era diferente. Mas que droga! Ia ou não ia atrás dela? Estava tão estressada que estava até rosnando. Fazia tempo que não rosnava. – Imbecil, baleia... – Se ele não fosse, ia passar o resto dos dias pensando que se tivesse ido ele não estaria com um mau-humor tão insuportável que não iria nem sair de casa, sendo assim não ia "esbarrar por ai" nela. – baixinha, linda. – quando viu já estava subindo aquelas escadarias que serviam mais como tortura para gordos, coisa que ele não era. – Kagome espera!

Kagome o ouviu chamando lá embaixo. Fingiu que não ouviu e continuou andando a passos lentos esperando se ele a alcançasse. Qual não foi sua surpresa, ele rapidamente a alcançou.

- Inuyasha, você gostou mesmo da minha casa né? Mesmo ela não tendo conforto nenhum, como a sua eu suponho, ela chamou sua atenção. - Kagome começou a rir, abrindo a porta da casa. Inuyasha entrou, mas rapidamente Kagome começou a subir as escadas para seu quarto.

- Bah! – viu ela subir as escadas correndo. – Onde você vai? – perguntou subindo as escadas também. Não é possível, ela adora uma escada!

- Vou para o meu quarto... - Kagome estava subindo, mas de repente parou. Bateu a mão na testa em sinal de lembrar de alguma coisa. - Me esqueci. Você está aqui. Não posso dar um mergulho na cachoeirinha. É que é um costume para mim toda noite mergulhar.

- Tudo bem, eu vejo você tomar seu banho de cachoeira. – respondeu sorrindo travesso para botar pilha nela.

- Eu não. Pedófilo do jeito que você é, vai me agarrar. Melhor eu preservar. - Kagome disse colocando as mãos na frente de seu corpo. - E também, é muito sem graça uma pessoa mergulhar e outra ficar olhando.

- Eu não sou pedófilo, sua bruxa!

- Ahh... Parece que é sim. Vai me dizer que você anda paquerando uma velhinha de 60 anos? - Kagome perguntou.

- Sua... Eu vou te mostrar quem é o pedófilo! – e num movimento rápido começou a fazer cosquinha na garota. – Quem é o pedófilo agora?

Kagome começou a rir muito. Ele pegou seu ponto fraco. E eles estavam fazendo tudo isso na escada. A situação era hilária.

- Pára...haua...com...hauahu...isso...Inu...hauhauhau...yasha. - Kagome disse com muita dificuldade. - Daqui... a... pouco.. hauhauhauahuahua... a gente... vai cair... daqui... hauhauahauhauhaua.

- Só paro se você retirar o que disse!

- Ahh.. ahh... está bem... ahh... eu retiro.. ei.. quer párar? Senão não consigo falar! - Inuyasha pára. - Eu retiro... parte do que eu disse. Para mim, você continua sendo pedófilo. - Kagome disse rindo e saiu correndo para fora da casa.

- Volta aqui, medrosa! – os dois estavam a correndo que nem idiotas até que chegaram em frente a cachoeirinha, e então pararam de correr. – Ei, Ka...

- Que foi Inu-kun? - Perguntou a menina.

- Vingança! – empurrou a garota na cachoeirinha. Que tentou se segurar nele. Resultado: Caíram os dois.

Kagome virou o rosto para Inuyasha com a cara de poucos amigos. Ele imaginou que ela ia xingar ele de tudo quanto é nome, mas não. Ela começou a rir. Rir. Aliás, a gargalhar.

- Sabia que você é a pessoa mais louca que eu já conheci na vida? - disse ela.

- Feh! – resmungou.

- Será que você só sabe resmungar? É... Definitivamente é um Meio-youkai cachorro. - Ela disse.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ainda enfezado. Era só para ELA ter se molhado.

- Que Youkais cachorros, como os cachorros. - Kagome começou rindo. - São tão resmungões, ou mais, quando são irritados. Igual você. Não esperava ser molhado, mas foi.

- Me chamar de cachorro não foi uma ofensa! - disse com uma cara de vitorioso.

- Eu sei que não. Se eu fosse um Youkai, ou Meio-Youkai me sentiria honrada. Poderes, além da longa vida, são fantásticos. Então, quando qualquer um se referisse a mim a espécie do animal em que eu sou, não me sentiria ofendida.

- Não me sinto honrado sendo um meio-youkai. Antes de eu ser um ator, as pessoas me olhavam torto, quando não me ignoravam. – disse sem encará-la. Odiava isso! Como as pessoas podiam ser tão falsas, quando não era famoso, era como se não existisse, mas agora, todas corriam atrás dele. Talvez ele fosse assim só para não se sentir tão excluído.

- Você não deve se sentir assim só por ser uma mistura. E quem disse que isso faz alguma diferença? Eu, se estivesse no seu lugar, estaria pouco me lixando para elas. Sei que deve ser difícil ver pessoas o ignorarem, mas não ligue. Essas pessoas são as mais ignorantes de toda a face da Terra. Não sabem nem de si mesmas e ficam julgando os outros.

- Mas é difícil! Eu tentei por tanto tempo ignorá-las que fiquei desse jeito. Um idiota!

- Quem disse que você é idiota, hein?

- Kagome, pelo amor de Deus né? – disse encarando-a. – eu sou grosso, metido, arrogante.. entre outros belos adjetivos. – disse irônico ainda encarando-a.

- É... Tem razão... Você é isso tudo mesmo. - Ele a encarou de forma assustada. - Calma... Estou brincando. Você pode ser tudo isso. Mas, hoje eu descobri um outro lado seu. O seu lado doce, delicado, EDUCADO, engraçado, amigo. - Kagome disse sorrindo para ele. - Aposto que poucas pessoas tiveram esse privilégio que eu tive hoje. Eu espero que por mais arrogante que você seja, você continue sorrindo.

Por que ela tinha que ser assim? O universo inteiro podia estar contra ele, mas.. tinha certeza absoluta de que ela continuaria sorrindo para ele. E isso o fazia sorrir.

- Vou sorrir sempre, se você estiver sorrindo comigo.

- Então, está combinado. Não importa onde estejamos, sempre vamos sorrir quando lembrarmos um do outro, está bem? - Kagome estendeu a mão para selar o acordo.

- Feito! – respondeu também sorrindo apertando a mão pequena e delicada da garota. – agora vamos sair dessa água, antes que fiquemos resfriados. – ele não fica resfriado fácil, agora ela era uma humana inútil e completamente vulnerável. Por que ainda xingava ela na sua cabeça? Não ia fazer diferença botar qualquer outro adjetivo, ela não ia saber.

- Se você quiser sair, esteja à vontade. Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Essa água está uma delícia. - dizendo isso Kagome mergulhou e foi em direção à pequena queda d'água.

Inuyasha resolveu boiar, não era um bom nadador, ficava sem ar, só de pensar em ficar de baixo d'água por mais de 5 segundos, já ficava com falta de ar. Ficou olhando o céu um pouco. Estava com as suas roupas completamente molhadas, na casa de uma garota que tinha conhecido hoje. Era esquisito..

- Que vida difícil...

Kagome, que estava embaixo da água surgiu de repente perto de Inuyasha, o assustando. Ela riu um pouco.

- O que é difícil, senhor Inuyasha?

- Nada.. Me deu vontade de falar! – respondeu olhando o céu ainda.

- Aham, sei... Por que não mergulha seu medroso?

- Porque eu não quero, oras! – parou de boiar para encarar a garota.

- Porque não quero não é resposta. - o encarou também.

- E daí? Não preciso de aulas de gramática!

- Senhor Inuyasha... O senhor está tentando me enrolar. - ela começou a rondá-lo.

- E você tá me rodando! – retrucou. Não ia contar para ela. Ela ia sacaneá-lo até o fim dos tempos!

- Ahh.. Desisto. Você se mostrou o ótimo ator. Mas, eu ainda irei descobrir. Acho que vou virar sua fã.

- Não adianta... Só te conto se EU ocupar o lugar DELE!

- Dele? Dele quem? Você bebeu?

- Ele! Johny Deep! – insistiu.

- Ahh.. Isso. - Ela começou a rir. - Como você é bobo. Por que você quer tomar o lugar dele?

- Porque sim!

- Ahh... Tá bem! - Ela desistiu de lutar. - Você fica em primeiro lugar... Empatado com ele, ok?

- Por que empatado? – queria ser o primeiro, e ia conseguir!

- Porque eu acho ele o máximo. Ele é lindo, simpático e faz filmes ótimos. Quer mais algum motivo?

- Sim! – respondeu rindo.

- Ahh.. Inuyasha... Por que você faz tanta questão de ser o topo da minha lista, sem concorrentes? - Kagome perguntou. - E me responda direito. Se eu não tiver um bom motivo eu te abaixo para o segundo lugar.

- PORQUE ESTOU COM CIÚMES! – respondeu corado ao mesmo tempo em que virava.

Kagome parou por um momento. Ahh... Ela ouviu bem aquilo? O Inuyasha? Com ciúmes dela? Ele só poderia estar brincando. Só poderia estar... Por que estaria com ciúmes dela?

- Inuyasha... Você só está fazendo isso, só para ser meu ator principal? Não precisa mentir também não, né? - Kagome olhou para ele. - Como que você sentiria ciúmes de mim...? Você mesmo disse que pode ter qualquer mulher a seus pés! Que foi isso que você disse?

- E-eu... Você perguntou e eu disse o porquê! Por que duvida? – perguntou ainda virado. Estava com vergonha demais para encarar os olhos azuis penetrantes da menina.

- Ahh.. Não sei. É estranho alguém falar que está com ciúmes de mim. Nunca ninguém disse isso. Dá até para desconfiar. - Kagome parou por um momento. - Mas... Você me convenceu. Agora, você é o meu número um. O Johnny Depp foi rebaixado. Bem vindo à lista, Inu-kun.

- Sério? – virou, não acreditando! Foi tanto simples assim? Tá, simples para ela, ele teve que revelar um de seus sentimentos mais... envergonhantes(?)

- Sério... Mas você vai ter que me provar que é bom o bastante. - pediu Kagome.

- E como você espera que eu faça isso? – perguntou com receio da resposta dela.

- Quem sabe me mostrando seu trabalho? Me mostrando tudo o que você sabe fazer? - Kagome propôs.

- Eu não vou conseguir! – começou a rir. – você fica olhando para mim!

- Ué? E o que você quer? Que eu fique de costas e fique ouvindo a sua voz e vendo seu vulto? Nada disso. Ou você faz, ou nada de primeiro lugar na lista! – suspirou e perguntou:

- O que você quer que eu represente?

- Ahh.. Não sei. O que você mais gosta de fazer? Quais papéis você gosta de atuar?

- Não é que eu mais goste, mas para mim.. Er.. mas fácil.. – limpou a garganta – fazerpapeldegay.

- O que? Você falou rápido demais... eu não ouvi! - Mentira. Ela ouviu sim. Só queria que ele falasse de verdade.

- Fazer papeldegay. – falou menos rápido. Sabia que ela tinha entendido. Mas ai teve uma idéia. – tá, quer saber? Se eu vou tomar lugar de Johnny Deep, eu vou representar um de seus papéis.

- Ahh.. FAZER PAPEL DE GAY! - Disse ela separadamente e bem... Devagar. - Mas, já que você INSISTE, pode fazer um papel do Johnny. Qual você mais gosta?

- Capitão Jack Sparrow.

- Aeeeeee... ADORO o Jack! O melhor personagem dele. Mas, vamos sair da água. Eu já estou toda enrugada. Vamos lá para casa. - Kagome saiu e Inuyasha veio logo atrás. Entraram na casa. Inuyasha se sentou no chão e Kagome foi buscar umas toalhas.

- Olha onde eu me menti por causa de um ciúme idiota.. – resmungou mais para ele do que para o próprio vento.

- Resmungando mais uma vez, né Inu-kun? - Kagome chegou na sala, entregou uma toalha ao Inuyasha. - Pronto. Agora você já pode se apresentar. - Ela se sentou ao lado dele. - O palco é ali. - Ela apontou a sua frente. - Desculpe não termos móveis suficientes para uma cena mais, realista. Mas, pense pelo lado bom. A gente não precisa arrastá-los para você se apresentar.

- Eu vou atuar sozinho? - ia arrastá-la junto!

- Sim. - Kagome respondeu. - A não ser que você conheça uma atriz aqui por perto, o que eu duvido muito.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso que Kagome teve um pouco de medo, agora estava entendo, ia sobrar para ela.

- Não preciso de uma atriz.. Pode ser... VOCÊ! - Kagome engasgou. Não tinha bebido nada, mas mesmo assim engasgou (?).

- O QUE? EU? Realmente. Acho que você bebeu de manhã e depois veio para cá. E ainda tá fazendo efeito.

- Não bebi, Ka querida! E você se engasgou com o vento! Não posso interpretar Capitão Jack Sparrow sem a senhorita Swan!

- Por que não? Ele não pode, sei lá... Falar sozinho? - Perguntou Kagome esperançosa.

- Não, não pode! Vamos! Vai ser aquela do navio, que ela estava procurando Will! – disse a levantando.

- Ai meu Deus do céu. Eu sei que eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso...

- Começa você! – Inuyasha ficou com a pose 'elegante' de capitão Jack Sparrow. Kagome sabia que ela não ia esquecer aquilo. Além de ser um micão, ela ia rir muito.

- Bom... é.. por onde começo? Ahh.. Sim. – deu uma limpada na garganta. - Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Veio se juntar a minha tripulação marujo?! – disse imitando a voz de Jack. Kagome não agüentou e começou a rir. Ele estava muito engraçado naquela posição de Jack. Até os gestos ele fazia!

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Voltando...

- Eu falei que ia fazer papel de Jack! – falou rindo também! – eu vou perder a concentração se continuar rindo.

- Eu vim atrás do homem que amo! - Continuou Kagome, agora sem rir e tentando fazer o melhor que podia.

- Eu fico honrado filho, mas minha única paixão é o mar! – Inuyasha disse. Estava com vontade de rir, mas não podia, porque se ele risse, ela ia rir e não ia parar.

- Eu estava falando de Will Turner. - Kagome fez aquela posse que a Keira fez ao atuar com Elizabeth. Estava até gostando.

- Elizabeth? Escondam o rum!! – disse sussurrando para uma pessoa imaginária.

Kagome começou a bater palmas e começou a rir ao mesmo tempo. Adorou fazer aquilo. Era muito engraçado.

- Muito bom senhor Inuyasha. Meu primeiro ator preferido.

- E você é a minha triz preferida que nunca fez peça, filme ou novela nenhuma! – falou rindo junto à moça.

- Ohh... Fico honrada com isso. - Ela disse se curvando diante dele, como uma atriz se curva diante de uma platéia. - Acho que Hollywood não está perdendo muita coisa. Aliás, sou uma pessoa muito ocupada para ser estrela de cinema. - Disse ela rindo.

- E agora, o que a gente faz? – perguntou sentando no chão.

- Ahh.. não tenho a mínima idéia. Alguma sugestão?

- Já sei! Vou te ensinar artes marciais! – respondeu levantando.

- Uau!! Eeeeeee... Vamos lá professor Inuyasha-sama! - Disse se levantando.

- Tá, ahm.. Por onde começar... – ficou pensando um pouco. – Tá, fique em posição de luta.

- Ahh... Sei.. Posição de luta. - Kagome disse e começou a TENTAR ficar em posição de luta. Ela ficava imitando algumas coisas que se lembrava de ver em filmes. Por fim, tentou uma posição que viu no filme da Elektra, onde ela ficava um pouco agachada, com as mãos em frente ao corpo, como se fosse lâminas. - Assim, éh... Está bom?

- Quase... – respondeu chegando perto da jovem. – levanta mais a mão. – conforme ia falando ia ajeitando a posição dela. – separa um pouco mais os pés, mas eles têm que estar na mesma direção.. Sua coluna tem que ficar um pouco mais reta. – colocou sua mãe nas costas dela e fez com que ela fosse mais para frente. – Você viu isso em algum filme? – terminou olhando a garota de frente, que tentava ficar na posição que ele tinha posto.

- Ahh.. Vi sim. Foi no filme da Elektra. - Kagome disse isso e tentava ficar em equilíbrio na posição em que Inuyasha a colocou. - Eu adoro o jeito como ela luta e tal. E aquelas armas dela são muito maneiras. Eu disse que um dia eu queria lutar e ter umas armas daquela. Parecem ser boas.

- Você queria ter uma sai? (quem quiser saber qual é a arma, bota no google procurar imagens! xD)

- Isso! Os movimentos feitos por ela são incríveis... vou tentar aprender vendo o filme... - Kagome disse, AINDA naquela posição.

- Pode voltar ao normal agora. – disse rindo. Ela tinha ficado quase um minuto naquela posição.

- Ufaaa... Já estava sentindo o início de cãimbas. - Kagome começou a rir.

- Deixe de ser fresca bruxa!

- Eu não sou fresca tá, seu idiota! - Kagome disse. - Você é um péssimo professor. Cadê as lutas, hã?

- Como assim "cadê as lutas"? – perguntou irônico. – Você nem se alongou! Fora que nem consegue ficar na posição inicial ainda.

- Ahh... Então vê se me ensina alguma coisa, professor de meia tigela.

- Oras! Se você quiser que eu ensine errado tudo bem! Mas se você não se alongar você pode ter distenções, CÃIMBRAS...!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Tudo bem chefe! Vamos fazer tudo direitinho. Não quero ter câimbras. São horríveis.

- Tá! Tudo que eu fizer, você faz igual!

- Sim senhor! – Inuyasha sentou no chão e tocou a ponta dos pés enquanto encostava a cabeça no joelho.

- Acho que consegue ficar 15 segundos assim? – perguntou a ela.

- Ahh... Se eu ficar 5 segundos, pode me colocar no Guines... - Kagome afirmou sentando no chão. - Eu fazia aula de dança... Tinha alongamentos e tal. Acho que eu estou ficando enferrujada.

- Eu vou te ajudar. Uhm.. - tocou as costas da moça com as mãos e começou a empurra com cuidado. – quando estiver doendo me avisa.

- Tudo bem... - Kagome sentia que Inuyasha estava empurrando suas costas, e ela lentamente estava encostando seus dedos na ponta dos pés. Parecia que não estava tão enferrujada assim. - Acho que pode parar de empurrar Inuyasha. Vou tentar ficar assim no máximo de tempo que agüentar, ok?

- Não! Eu quero ver o resto da casa! – disse. Depois olhando para o relógio. Esquece! Tenho que ir embora! – disse.

- Ahh? Cara, você é estranho... - Diz Kagome voltando a ficar em pé. - Primeiro você quer em ensinar a lutar... Depois, quer ver a casa. Não te entendo. Bom... já que você quer apreciar a bela decoração da casa, em siga!

- Estranha é você, bruxa! – respondeu indo em direção a porta.Kagome foi mostrando cada parte de sua casa. Lá em cima, na verdade existiam os quartos com suíte, e outro banheiro. Inuyasha achou aquilo decadente. Kagome mal tinha uma cama e um guarda-roupa no seu quarto. Mas, ela soube decorar com alguns recortes de revistas e alguns enfeites baratos. Isso deu um certo charme ao resto da casa.

- Tenho que ir agora.. Já são 23:30, vou te deixar em paz, mas amanhã eu volto. – falou sorrindo. Tinha ótimos planos para "amanhã". E para depois também... Kagome riu um pouco, mas na verdade queria que ele ficasse ali junto com ela. Era horrível ficar sozinha em casa. Seguiu ele até a porta, se despediu e ficou olhando para ele, até desaparecer nas escadas.

Terminou de descer as escadas e olhou para trás. Queria que ela tivesse o pedido para ficar. Não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar a casa do primo, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Afinal, ele prometeu a ele que passaria as férias lá, e o primeiro dia já tinha ido embora.

Foi andando rápido pelas ruas. Até chegar, novamente, em frente à construção azul.

- Cheguei! – disse abrindo a porta e deu de cara com Miroku vendo TV. – Você é um pervertido.

- Ahh... Aí está o sumido. - Miroku disse, mas não retirou os olhos da TV. - Mau chega na minha casa e já me chama de pervertido? O que eu fiz demais, hãn?

- Feh! – disse sentando-se ao lado de Miroku no sofá. Não podia falar nada, tinha revistas.

- E aí? O que você fez o dia todo? - Perguntou Miroku.

- Uhm.. Estive na casa de uma amiga. – falou sorrindo ao se lembrar da garota.

- É mesmo? Quer dizer que você conhece alguém daqui? Hum.. e que garota é essa para você falar dela nesse tom?

- Que tom? Não falei em "tom" nenhum!! – disse corado. – Idiota!

- Uhuuuu... O Tão idolatrado Inuyasha ficou corado. Você gosta dessa garota, né? Não como essas mulheres que você saí toda noite. Ela é diferente. Pra deixar você corado, deve ser uma milagrosa. E então? Quem é ela? De repente, eu conheço? É gata?

- Não é ninguém Miroku! – disse ficando cada vez mais vermelho, às vezes duvidava se era um bom ator. Ele ia descobrir de qualquer jeito quem é, a cidade é pequena. – É a Higurashi. – disse num fio de voz. Nem acreditava que tinha falado em voz alta.

- Hum... Higurashi... Pelo sobrenome não me lembro de ninguém. Acho que preciso dar uma ronda na cidade. Conhecer essas pessoas. Você não respondeu minha outra pergunta. - Miroku viu que ele agora parecia um tomate.

- Que o-outra pergun-ta?

- Se ela é bonita ou não... Vai.. Fala aí. Como ela é?

- Bah! Não é dá sua conta! – disse virando o rosto. Se ela era bonita? Linda, maravilhosa!

Miroku assobiou.

- Será que não dá pra descrever, não?

- Você não vai me deixar em paz em quanto eu não falar, né? – viu Miroku assentir curioso e bufou. – Inferno! Ela tem os cabelos negros e lisos até o meio das costas, é meio baixinha, têm olhos azuis escuros e a pele clara. Satisfeito?

- Não tanto... Mas dá pro gasto. - Miroku disse. - Uhuuu... O Inuyasha, caidinho por alguém. Acho que isso é um sinal que vai chover amanhã. Melhor eu preparar minha roupa de chuva. Vou para meu quarto.

- Seu imbecil! – e começou a correr atrás dele. – Não estou 'caidinho'!

- Calma, calma estressadinho. - Disse Miroku correndo para seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

- NÃO ESTOU ESTRESSADO! - berrou para a porta.

- TUDO BEM, NÃO PRECISA GRITAR. TODO MUNDO DA CASA ESTÁ DORMINDO. - Gritou Miroku, por estar com a porta trancada.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ GRITANDO TAMBÉM!! – britou enquanto batia na porta. – ABRE ESTA PORTA, MIROKU!!

- Por que você quer que eu abra a porta? - perguntou Miroku, agora falando normalmente.

- Porque... Preciso falar com você! – respondeu também falando normal.

- Entra... Que foi? Alguma coisa importante?

- Não.. 'Meu quarto' tá desarrumado, vou ter que dormir aqui.

- Ahh... Sim. Entra. Por isso que tem aquele colchão ao lado da minha cama. Acho que mamãe mandou arrumar para você.

- Não era só isso.. Uhm...

- Hum... Que mais?

- Bem... Er... – Inuyasha sentou-se no colchão. – Eu... Uhm.. Esquece!

- Fala... No que eu puder eu te ajudo. - Miroku ficou curioso. - Alguma coisa relacionada à Garota Milagrosa?

- Que Garota Milagrosa? Dá onde tirou isso?

- Da Higurashi. Quando uma garota mexe com Inuyasha Taisho é porque é milagrosa. - Riu um pouco. - Agora fala, o que foi?

- Ahm... – Inuyasha coçou a cabeça e depois olhou para o primo. Tinha quase os mesmos olhos azuis que ela, mas os dela... – Você t-tem uma namorada, né? – começou meio sem saber que palavras usar.

- Tenho. E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou Miroku.

- Não estou falando que quero, mas é que.. sei lá! Eu só queria saber como, mas eu nem sei porque e... – até que Miroku o interrompeu.

- Você quer saber como agradá-la? Como, como agir como um namorado? Inuyasha você conheceu essa menina hoje e ela balançou tanto assim com você? - Miroku perguntou ficando um pouco preocupado.

- É isso!! Eu não sei o que é!! Sei que é esquisito!! - disse meio desesperado.

- Meu primo Inuyasha. Acho que foi vítima do amor a primeira vista. Pelo isto, ela fez mais do que possa imaginar. Imagine o que ela vai achar. Namorar o astro Inuyasha. - Miroku parou. - Você tem certeza do que está dizendo? Não quero quebrar o encanto, mas ela pode ser mais uma fã correndo a trás de você, e você sem saber foi enfeitiçado.

- Ela não é fã! Nenhuma dessas ai, que ficam correndo atrás de mim! Eu corri atrás dela! Tipo, ela nem me conhecia, nunca tinha ouvido falar de mim! Ela não tem TV em casa! Porque os pais dela são ambientalistas... Ela praticamente só tem a casa!

- O que? - Miroku fez uma cara de incredulidade. - Como assim ela não tem TV em casa? Meu Deus estamos em pleno o século XXI! Como um ser humano consegue viver sem TV? Ahh... Já sei porque ela te enfeitiçou. Porque ela é um ET. Essa é a única resposta. E também, quem disse que pais naturalistas proíbem TV? Eles são doidos.

- Ela não é um E.T.! – disse com raiva, mas depois se acalmou e continuou. – Eu vi! Entrei na casa dela, a sala só tinha um sofá, a cozinha: um frigobar, uma estante pequena e SEM fogão. Nos quartos, quase sem cama. O dela é decorado com um posters do Jonhy Deep e outros atores de CINEMA. É decadente! Ela disse que os pais não gostam porque gasta madeira, ou petróleo, e o mundo ta acabando... E! É esquisito. Mas posso te afirmar que ela não tem TV. E.. Caramba! Ela que pagou a pizza! – disse mais para si do que para Miroku.

- O que? Caramba... Coitada. Então, ela vive decadente por causa dos pais? Meu Deus, se eu fosse eu fugia, juro. - Miroku disse. - E que pizza? Cara, você deixou ela pagar a pizza? Nossa, que furo. VOCÊ que tem que pagar, ou então DIVIDIR a conta. Isso é falta de cavalheirismo, sabia? Acho que você precisa de mim mais do que eu suspeitava.

- Eu sei disso! Mas eu esqueci!! Ela pagou 3 pizzas! Mas não é minha culpa, aquela bruxa não me deixou ir com ela!

- Bruxa? Inuyasha, isso são modos de tratar uma dama? Com você chamando ela de bruxa, aí que ela vai odiar você.

- Bah!! Se fosse assim, ela nem olharia para minha cara. – disse cruzando os braços.

- Quer dizer que você só chama ela de bruxa? Bom... se ela ainda não te deu um tapa, é porque é muito legal e não liga para isso. Bom sinal.

- Uhm... Bem.. Er..! – Inuyasha voltou a ficar corado. Isso estava acontecendo cada vez mais.- c-com foi que – limpou um pouco a garganta. – que você falou para ela-a?

- Pra Sango? Bom... Não foi tão simples. Eu vivia paquerando ela e tals, e soube por algumas pessoas que ela também estava interessada em mim. Então, eu encomendei um buquê de flores e mandei com um cartão dizendo que queria dar uma volta com ela no parque. Lá, nós andamos um pouco e conversamos. Vi que ela era uma das pessoas mais legais que eu já tinha conhecido. Então, por mágica do destino, ela tropeçou e eu a segurei. Fomos nos aproximando e eu a beijei. A partir daí, eu disse que estava feliz e que me sentiria honrado em ter ela como minha namorada. Ela aceitou e estamos juntos até hoje. Parece difícil Inuyasha, mas quando a gente gosta mesmo da pessoa, saí por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Uhm.. Eu quase beijei ela. – falou mais corado ainda. – mas meu estômago roncou.

Miroku começou a rir. E rir muito. Coitado do Inuyasha. Um garanhão das mulheres, agora nesse estado. Era estranho, mas muito engraçado.

- Você o que?

- Bah!! Vou dormir! – levantou-se e começou a ajeitar a cama. Não ficou lá muito boa, mas dava para dormir. Se ajeitou na cama e olhou para o primo que ainda ria. – Você quer parar? Do que está rindo?

- Eu estou imaginando a cena. Aquele clima romântico, aí você vai e... - Miroku riu ainda mais forte.

- Imbecil!! Eu estava com fome!

- Tudo bem. Vai dormir logo. Eu é que não queria estar na pele dessa Garota Milagrosa. - dizendo isso, virou para o outro lado tentando dormir.

- É Kagome.. – sussurrou virando para o lado. Só não esperava que o primo ouvisse.

- Hum... Kagome. Vou procurar saber na minha rede de informações. - se cobriu e fechou os olhos.

Inuyasha olhou para o lado e viu que Miroku já dormia, quase roncava, e sorriu com a idéia que tinha tido. Kagome não perdia por esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eeeeeeee! Aqui estamos nós, mas um capítulo! Estávamos ansiosas para postar essa capítulo! Pelo menos eu estava bastante! xD Eu particularmente acho que o Inuyasha tá muito fofo nessa fic! #olhinhos brilhando# To sem muito o que falar... Só que tá chovendo aqui, eu to até de casaco de tanto frio e to ouvindo "You Had a Bad Day".. Ai vocês: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? **A**i eu: Nada... u.u'

Uhm.. espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! xD Bjin!

¤Kaori-sann¤

_**Reviews!**_

**Mizu e Kimi**: Oi! Nós estamos ótimas, né Kaori? Muito Obrigada pelo elogio. É... pra vc ver a vida precária da Kagome, nem TV ela tem... xD O Inu, mesmo sendo astro de novela tá fofo pq se trata da Kagome, e pq a gente tem falado para ele que tem que ser gentil... A Kaori vive dando conselhos para ele lá na casa dela... hauauhauhauhuauhauha Ja ne

**Garota Inu:** Eii menina!!! Valeu pelo elogio mesmo. Eu e a KAORI nos sentimos muito felizes por vc estar gostando. É... ela é parada. A gente centrou mais os diálogos deles, acho que isso é muito importante nas fics! Bjos

**Alguém que adora Inuyasha:** Olá! Tudo ótimo e com vc? É... parece que aqui no Brasil a novela não está passando, o que é uma pena, iria dar uma tremenda audiencia. Mas, eu e a Kaori estamos acompanhando. Nós temos uma antena satélite que passa todas as novelas japonesas, então... temos sorte! huahuhauhauhauhauauahu TODO mundo queria que o Inu estivesse seguindo!! QUEM QUER AI LEVANTA A MÃO? o estádio do maracanã levanta as mãos. Valeu por acompanhar nossas fics. Isso nos agrada muito! Bjinhus

**Maiyu. a Chapeleira**: Oi! Eita... isso que é preguiça menina! hauhahuaahuaahuauah Review que vale por 3! Que bom que vc lê Soul love e Diário, mas isso não vem ao caso. Bom... eu acho que se eu fosse o Inuyasha e todas essas pessoas famosas também sairia com pessoas sem TV... sério. Aí elas iriam conhecer vc, não pela sua fama, mas pelo seu papo. Ahh.. se formos contar talentos... acho que sou a última da lista. Eu também como a Kagome nesse capítulo, NUNCA comi pizza de chocolate. Tenho que fazer isso o mais rápido possível! A Kaori diz que quer dominar o mundo, e que vai conseguir. Um reino seria pouco demais para ela. Ela é muito espaçosa. Bjo

**Kagome Juju Assis**: Ahh... valeu! Na verdade, quando eu fiz essa fala para a Kagome, eu estava vendo Um amor para recordar. Me inspirei! xD Eu também ADORO esse filme. Um dos meus preferidos... não é a toa que tenho no pc. Aff... nem fala naquela pessoa. Com ele é lindo. sonha acordada. Mas, em compensação, eu já tenho o Inu, o sesshy e o Mr. Darcy... então... já estou feliz! xD Bjus

**MANDEM REVIEWS!! ADORAMOS MUITO MUITO ELAS!! xD É SÓ CLICAR NAQUELE BOTÃOZINHO AZUL ARROZEADO ALI EM BAIXO #olhinhos pidões.#**


	4. Capítulo 3

- _personagem apresentada_

# _personagem desconhecida _

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas. **

**Capítulo 3 **

Seus olhos dourados se abriram, assim como um pequeno e tímido sorriso. Estava decidido do que ia fazer.

Olhou para os lados, seu primo já havia levantado e arrumado sua cama. Saiu do quarto, e fez a rotina normal de alguém que acorda, para logo depois se dirigir à mesa do café. Miroku e a tia conversavam animados sobre algo até que Miroku o viu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kagome acordou com os sons dos pássaros naquela manhã. Nunca tinha ligado muito para isso, mas ela levantou, lavou o rosto e foi direto para a janela, apreciar a música. Bom, além de apreciar a música, ela estava à espera de um ser alguém, que sem saber tinha mexido com ela. Nem ela sabia direito aquilo que estava acontecendo. Quem diria. Ela, uma simples moça, conhecer um ator famoso, que ela nem conhecia. Era engraçado.

"Será que ele vai voltar aqui mesmo, ou vai me deixar esperando?" Kagome pensava. "Ah... É melhor eu esquecer isso e tomar meu café para ir ao mercado.". Pensando isso, trocou de roupa, arrumou sua cama e desceu para tomar seu café.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

- O que você acha? – perguntou, depois de ter contado para Miroku o que pretendia. Estavam na sala.

- Bom... acho que ET's entraram na casa e abduziram o Inuyasha astro. - Miroku começou. - Parabéns. Está indo muito bem. Mas, não tente nada de forçado, ok? Isso pode estragar suas intenções, que eu espero serem boas.

- Como assim ET's? Você tem visto muito filme de ficção! Tudo você fala que são ET's!! Retardado...

- Ahh.. Inuyasha. É modo de falar, só isso. Realmente, você não foi abduzido. Continua arrogante e chato como sempre. - Miroku terminou de tomar seu leite e se levantou. - Vou ver a Sango.

- Bah!! Você é fascinado por ET's, vai ver que Sango é um ET também, para gostar de um pervertido! – disse para implicar com ele.

- Olha! Respeito com a Sangosinha! E ela adora esse meu jeito. É um charme a mais. - Miroku abriu a porta. - Vou almoçar na casa da Sango mãe! - E bateu a porta.

- Charme!! Feh! – terminou a torrada e assim como Miroku levantou e falou com a Tia. – Vou passar o dia fora. – a mulher sorriu para ele parecendo saber o que se passava. O que o deixou meio constrangido. Fechou a porta e começou a andar em direção ao templo.

- Seria mais fácil se ela tivesse telefone!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kagome lavou a louça do café (ei... porque isso não me é estranho?), penteou os cabelos e seguiu rumo ao mercado. A despensa estava vazia. Precisava de algumas coisas urgente. Desceu a ENORME escada e seguiu rumo ao mercado. Estava relembrando tudo aquilo que teria que comprar. Sua memória não era uma das melhores. E, no meio das lembranças das compras, um pensamento intrometido se meteu e a fez lembrar daquele meio-youkai de cabelos pratas. E se ele tivesse ido até o templo e ela não estivesse lá e ele fosse embora? Ela teria que fazer as compras o mais rápido possível. Mal entrou no estabelecimento e correu, pegou um carrinho. Frutas, chocolate, miojo, sabão em pó, amaciante, arroz, temperos, ahh... E muitas outras coisas úteis. Correu como nunca, mas, como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, as filas do caixa estavam lotadas. E o tempo estava passando. Dez, quinze, vinte... MEIA HORA NUMA FILA DE SUPERMERCADO. COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL? Kagome saiu de lá xingando até o segurança do lugar pela falta de consideração pelos clientes, dizendo nunca mais voltar lá.

Saiu para a rua correndo, tanto que chegava a dar sacolada nas pessoas. Cansou de pedir desculpas, até chegar ao início da escadaria. Subiu de dois em dois degraus, quando chegou lá, MUITO cansada. Estava praticamente desmaiando, quando avistou uma figura bem conhecida.

- Já ouviu falar em telefone? – perguntou o meio-youkai sentado no degrauzinho da porta com um meio sorriso. Só de vê-la, seu humor mudava completamente.

- Já ouviu falar em marcar um horário antes de visitar a pessoa? - Kagome rebateu, respirando rápido.

- Fugindo de quem bruxa? – perguntou levantando-se e a ajudando com as sacolas.

- Nada, apenas, me apressando. Isso que dá uma visita falar que vai vir na nossa casa e ainda por cima o caixa demorar meia hora para passar as compras. Acho que dá próxima vez uma entrega rápida vai ser a melhor das alternativas. - Disse Kagome estendendo as sacolas. - Parece que você adora carregar minhas sacolas com compras, hein?

- Ah é! Agora além de pedófilo, você vai me chamar de tarado por sacolas? – perguntou divertido. – Se você quiser eu posso simplesmente deixar todas com você.

- Não. Bom. Não totalmente. Não sei se você é tarado por sacolas - Kagome olha meio torto para ele. - Mas, eu aceito a sua ajuda seu Inu-kun.

- Depois vá se arrumar! - disse simplesmente enquanto adentrava na casa - Nós vamos sair.

- Ahh? Como assim vá se arrumar? Nós vamos pra onde? E quem disse que eu quero sair com você? - Kagome resolveu aborrecê-lo um pouquinho.

- Porque eu quero. Surpresa. Você não tem escolha! – respondeu meio irritado. Não contava com essa.

- Ah é? - Kagome respondeu chegando perto dele. - E se eu não for? O que você vai fazer? Me arrastar pelos cabelos igual a um homem das cavernas?

- Pode ser! – disse dando de ombros. – Ou então... – continuou olhando dentro dos olhos dela - Eu venho te assustar de noite! Quando você menos esperar eu vou entrar pela sua janela e te levar para o bosque, onde criaturas malignas vivem e que iram t... – ia continuar quando foi cortado pela jovem:

- Tá bom! Você me convenceu... Se não acho que não vou conseguir dormir essa noite. - Kagome subiu as escadas. - E nem ouse vir me espionar, tarado por sacolas e pedófilo. - Ela subiu correndo para o quarto.

- PARA QUE EU IA QUERER ESPIONAR UMA BRUXA? – gritou do andar. Ela tinha tentado irritá-lo, ia ter troco.

- EU NÃO SEI. DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ É PEDÓFILO DEVE ATACAR QUALQUER UMA. NÃO QUE EU SEJA QUALQUER UMA, MAS VAI ENTENDER... - Kagome gritou do seu quarto.

- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU VÁ TE VER BRUXA? PORQUE SE VOCÊ CONTINUA COM ESSE ASSUNTO.. – retrucou provocando-a.

- NÃO... CLARO QUE NÃO SEU IDIOTA! NÃO QUERO MORRER DE SUSTO TÃO CEDO!

- VAI TOMAR BANHO LOGO BRUXA, SE NÃO A GENTE VAI SE ATRASAR! – sentou-se no quarto degrau da escada enquanto ouvia o barulho da água do banheiro.

_"Bruxa? Inuyasha, isso são modos de tratar uma dama? Com você chamando ela de bruxa, aí que ela vai odiar você."_ 'Bruxa' não era bem uma ofensa! Ela não ligava! Ou será que sim? A última coisa que queria era ser odiado pela jovem. Bufou alto.

- Olha em que ponto eu cheguei! – resmungou.

- QUE PONTO? - Perguntou Kagome.

- Não grita, minhas orelhas são sensíveis!! – Inuyasha disse enquanto botava as mãos nas orelhinhas felpudas.

- Não mude de assunto, senhor Inuyasha. - Fechou a torneira e saiu para o quarto com uma toalha, indo em direção ao pequeno armário para escolher uma roupa.

- Não mudei de assunto, elas são sensíveis mesmo! – percebendo que ela passou atrás de si e fechou a porta do quarto. – Você não se arruma no banheiro não, é?

- Não querido Inu-kun. Odeio me arrumar no banheiro. Gosto do meu quarto. E você mudou de assunto sim. Que ponto que você chegou? - ela estava vasculhando suas coisas até achar o ideal. "Perfeito" ela murmurou.

- O que é perfeito? - tentou novamente mudar de assunto. - Eu sei que sou perfeito, mas não precisa ficar falando para você mesma..

- Para sua informação, não é você que é perfeito. Eu só achei uma roupa legal, só isso.

- Então já está pronta? – disse se levantando.

- Espera um minuto. - Kagome tinha se vestido já. Estava com uma calça jeans, uma rasteirinha baixa, sua blusa era preta com manga 3/4 com um ligeiro decote V. A blusa tinha uma borboleta de strass pequena, perto do cós da calça. Pegou um brinco pequeno de estrela e um colar que ela adorava de borboleta. Sua maquiagem, quase não existia. Apenas um gloss, um rímel e lápis preto para seu olhar ficar mais penetrante.

- Prontinho Senhor Inuyasha, já estou pronta. - disse ela no alto da escada fazendo Inuyasha se virar para olhá-la.

Assim ficou, só a observando. Como ela podia com tão pouco ficar tão linda? _"Perfeita..."_

- Vamos? – perguntou.

- Vamos... Ei. - Kagome parou por um minuto na entrada da casa. - Você não me disse para onde a gente vai.

- Disse sim. – abriu a porta e deu passagem para a garota.

- Não, não disse não. E nem tente me enrolar. Já me enrolou demais por hoje.

- Disse que era surpresa!! Você não vai saber! – falou rindo.

- Ahh... Isso não vale. Eu nem sei para onde estou indo. - Kagome parou de descer as escadas do templo. - Hei. E se você estiver tentando, sei lá... Me seqüestrar? Eu já conheço sua fama de pedófilo. Meu Deus. Acho melhor voltar para casa. - disse dando meia volta, só de palhaçada, para ver a atitude dele.

- Eii! – disse segurando-a pelo pulso. – Você acha mesmo que eu vou te seqüestrar?

- Sei lá... Eu nem te conheço direito. - disse Kagome.

- Uhm...

- Tô brincado seu bobo! Vou com você sim. Além do mais, um professor aí, me ensinou algumas coisas sobre golpes marciais. Se você tentar qualquer coisa... Já sabe, hein? - Kagome começou a rir, puxando Inuyasha para o final das escadas.

- Bruxa! – lembrou-se de novo do que Miroku havia dito. – você não se importa de eu te chamar de bruxa, né? – perguntou meio receoso. Chegaram no final da escadaria.

- Não... Pode me chamar de Bruxa, seu chato! Mas, eu pareço uma bruxa mesmo? - ela virou-se para ele olhando para seu rosto.

- Parece... – viu ela olhar ele meio... 'O que?' – mentira! Vamos! – voltaram a andar em direção a algo que só o hannyou sabia.

- Vamos chefe! - brincou Kagome.

- Você é muito boba! – comentou rindo. Ficaram andando em silêncio durante um tempo. Até que Kagome disse:

- Você não queria algum dia sumir? Sabe, ir para tipo, uma ilha deserta, sem que ninguém te encontre lá para não ter aquele milhões de fãs te cercando? - perguntou Kagome curiosa. - Eu, que nunca tive ninguém me cercando já pensei em ir para uma ilha deserta...

- Uhm.. Muitas vezes! - mirou os olhos azuis - No início eu não gostava deles fofocando sobre minha vida, mas se você não der o que eles querem, ai sim eles te perseguem. então.. Tive que me acostumar!

- Humm... - disse Kagome. - Hei, se você tivesse que ir para uma ilha deserta e só pudesse levar 3 coisas ou pessoas, quais seriam?

- Não sei.. Nunca pensei nisso.

- Pensa agora, ué. - insistiu Kagome.

- Uhm.. Deixa eu ver.. – fez uma cara de pensativo. Não iria viver sem comida, então levaria comida.. Mas ai.. – Ah, o normal de uma sobrevivência, comida... Um isqueiro para fazer fogo! Não consigo bater aquelas pedras e pronto! Fogo!

Kagome riu muito.

- Tudo bem... Comida e água são as primeiras coisas que se passam na cabeça. Mas e se nessa ilha existissem comida e água potável à vontade? Você insistiria em levar seu isqueiro e suas comidas?

- Não! Eu ia levar... Um edredom, um travesseiro e... Você... – última palavra tinha dito tão baixo que duvidava de não ter passado só de um pensamento.

- Hum... Um edredom, para dias frios. Um travesseiro para cabeça confortável. Espera aí... - Kagome parou. - Eu? Por que eu? - ela começou a ficar corada. Odiava ficar corada.

- Porque... Ahm... – porque ele tinha que falar aquilo? Podia ter falado qualquer outra pessoa ou coisa...! _Mas ai seria mentira._ – Você levaria o que?

- SENHOR INUYASHA TRATE DE ME RESPONDER JÁ! - Kagome disse. - Cansei de você fugir. - Kagome ficou de frente para ele colocando sua mão no peito de Inuyasha, o parando. - Fala logo!

Inuyasha suspirou alto e olhou direto nos olhos.

- E-eu não sei Kagome! – suspirou de novo e falou num sussurro. – gosto de estar perto de você...

- Sério? - ela deu um sorriso. - Você não está dizendo isso só porque eu estou aqui não, né? Porque se for, vou bater em você seu bobo! - Ela deu uma risada e o abraçou. - Eu também adoro estar com você Inuyasha. Ajo como se fosse uma menina de 10 anos quando ganha uma boneca que faz tudo. Você é meu anjo, sabia? Acho que foi por isso que você apareceu do nada.

- Você só não é anjo.. – disse passando um de seus braços por cima dos ombros da jovem, trazendo-a mais para perto. – Porque senão seria um sonho, e quando eu acordasse, ia morrer de desgosto.

- Nossa. Acho que devo me sentir honrada por isso. - Desfez do abraço. - Que bom que você gosta dessa Bruxa aqui!

- Claro que sim! Bruxa!

- Respondendo sua pergunta... - Kagome recomeçou a andar com Inuyasha. - Eu levaria para ilha, um piano, um urso de alguém importante, e uma foto com todos aqueles que amo. Acho que talvez eu não enlouqueceria.

- Um urso de alguém importante? – perguntou curioso por causa do 'urso'.

- É.. Um urso. Talvez eu não poderia levar a pessoa junto comigo. Talvez ela não quisesse ir junto. Então, esse urso simbolizaria a pessoa, para não me sentir sozinha. - Kagome disse. - Acho que eu ficaria doida, mas pelo menos não esqueceria dessa pessoa muito importante.

- Faz sentido. – disse agora pensando melhor. – Uma das perguntas que eu tinha para fazer, sabe, no jogo; era: sua estação do ano preferida! Qual é?

- Essa eu fico em dúvida. Posso dizer que a minha preferida é o inverno. Adoro o frio. Mas, gosto muito da primavera também. As flores são lindas e mostram que há vida além da nossa, não em outro mundo, mas ali, bem na nossa frente. E que essa vida é linda e muito delicada.

- Uhm... Chegamos! – pararam em frente ao Shopping da cidade. – Mas não é bem "aqui" que quero te levar.

- Hum... Ao shopping! Que... Legal! - Kagome falou. - Como assim "Não é bem aqui que quero te levar"?

- Você vai ver, já disse que é surpresa!! –ele entrou no lugar seguido pela jovem. Assim que entraram, algumas pessoas pararam, ficaram olhando, mas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes. Outras garotas até tentaram jogar um charme, mas o meio-youkai nem ligava. Agia como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas devia ser, afinal, ele não podia parar de fazer as coisas que sempre fazia só porque era famoso agora.

- Prometo que vou te ajudar. – disse. Kagome só entendeu quando percebeu onde era. Um ring de patinação.

- AI... MEU... DEUS! - Kagome exclamou alto e bem devagar. - Você é louco, não é?

- Não.. Você vai ficar parada ai?

- Ahh.. vou sim. Isso é uma coisa que eu pretendo fazer aqui e agora. - Kagome olhou para Inuyasha. - Eu sou louca para aprender a patinar, mas... Bom... acho que não estou preparada nesse exato momento.

- Por que não? – falou rindo. – Vamos é fácil. – disse a puxando pela mão.

- Ahh sim. Agora você vai me dizer que sabe partir um carro ao meio e eu acredito que isso é fácil. - Kagome se distanciou da mão dele e já ia para a saída.

- Kagome! O que houve? – falou seguindo-a, apesar desta andar bem rápido. – O que eu fiz de errado agora?

- Você não fez nada de errado. Ao contrário. Está tudo muito perfeito. Mas eu acho que eu não vou conseguir. Eu tenho medo. Desde tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida, eu tenho medo até de pular de uma árvore. Eu tenho medo de tudo. - Kagome parou. - Eu sei. Pareço uma criança birrenta, mas eu preciso me sentir segura. Ahh... Esquece, eu estraguei tudo. Sou uma idiota e bruxa, que nem você fala.

- Calma Kagome! – Inuyasha a segurou pelo ombros delicadamente. – A gente faz outra coisa! Sei lá! O que você quer fazer?

- Não, não... Eu... eu vou... patinar. Afinal... é um dos meus sonhos. Você se lembrou da lista. - ela deu um sorriso fraco. - Mas, me promete que vai fazer com que eu me sinta segura. Me promete que não vai me deixar cair?

- Que pergunta idiota bruxa! É claro que não vou te deixar cair! – Inuyasha sorriu.

- Então... O que estamos esperando? - Kagome riu. - Vamos patinar!

Chegaram num balcão onde uma mulher atendia só mais um casal. O ring, que era enorme, estava quase vazio por ser dia de semana.

- Nossa! Você é Inuyasha Taishou? E-em eu pos-so ajudá-los?

- Quanto é por uma hora?

- Tri-trinta e cinco.

- Então.. Eu quero um 41 e, Ka, quanto você calça? – chamou a menina que olhava com os olhos brilhando o ring.

- Eu calço 35 - disse sem tirar os olhos do ring. A mulher entregou o bilhete e eles passaram pela roleta. Kagome sentou em uma das cadeiras esperando. Inuyasha volta com os patins e logo um cara vem para ajudá-los.

- Você tem o pé tão pequeno.. – comentou o hannyou. Kagome não parava de olhar o ring. Estava ansiosa para andar, mas meio receosa por cair.

- É... Eu sei. Também, o que você queria? Eu sou baixinha... Já pensou se eu calçasse 40 que nem você? Eu ia trabalhar para espantar crianças. - ela completou rindo, mas AINDA olhando para o ring.

- Pronto! – exclamou o homem. – Divirtam-se.

- Nossa, é esquisito andar aqui. – comentou a garota. Eram um chão de borracha fazendo com que as lâminas dos patins não arrastassem. E já que não conseguia dobrar o pé por causa do material dos patins, ficava difícil de andar.

- Claro, bruxa, não é gelo!

Kagome virou para fitá-lo depois de muito tempo vendo o ring.

- Você realmente não tem jeito. - Kagome disse. - A gente não vai patinar não? - disse ela se aproximando da borda para o gelo.

- Vamos! – Inuyasha passou a frente da menina que entrava toda desajeitada no ring. Estendeu a mão para ela, para ela não cair, afinal, tinha prometido.

Kagome tentou seguir Inuyasha, mas parou. Havia uma pequena escada ali, antes de subir para o ring.

- Ahh.. Fala sério? Por que tem uma escada para o ring? Agora que eu vou levar um tombo mesmo. - Disse Kagome.

- Otimista... – resmungou. – Segura nessa barra aqui do lado.

Kagome segurou na barra, com MUITA força. Subiu devagar as escadas e se encontrou com Inuyasha.

- Pronto seu chato, já subi as escadinhas, rumo aos meus tombos. O que eu faço agora? – Inuyasha riu do comentário da garota e apertou a mão dela com um pouco mais de força. – Sem querer assustar, mas agora vem a parte chata! Já andou de patins, no chão, alguma vez?

- Bom... Sim. Patins normais, já andaram sim. São os mesmos princípios?

- quase, do mesmo jeito que você anda de patins, você anda com esse. Mas, você vai ter que se equilibrar na lâmina, não deixa o pé virar!! – respondeu começando a puxá-la para frente devagar.

- Ai meu Deus! Acho que vou fechar os olhos. - disse Kagome, fechando os olhos. - Não quero ver nada, até me sentir confiante.

- Boba!! Abre os olhos! Você não cair! – disse.

Kagome abre os olhos bem devagar. Ela estava patinando. É... Bem... Não estava PATINANDO aquilo tudo, mas já estava se equilibrando nas lâminas. Já era um bom começo.

- Hei... Eu estou me equilibrando. - comemorou ela.

- Tá, agora move os pés. – Sim! Ele estava arrastando a garota que só se equilibrava nas lâminas.

- Ahh... - Kagome tentou mexer um pouco os pés, como se fossem uns patins normais mesmo, de rodinhas. Estava virando o pé para lá e para cá, olhando para baixo para ver se estava fazendo tudo certo.

- Heii bruxa! – disse chamando atenção da menina.

- Que foi? - ela virou a cabeça para cima olhando para Inuyasha.

- Você tá gorda...

- Ahh? Como assim..? - Kagome perguntou. - E também... Isso é hora para me chamar de gorda seu idiota?

- Oras, eu estava te puxando, você tá ficando cada vez mais pesada sabia? Você faz algum exercício? – irritou-a enquanto soltava as mãos dela. E está nem percebeu de tão irritada que estava começando a ficar.

- Eu não te mandei me puxar! Eu só falei para me ajudar a não cair, tá seu idiota? - Kagome já estava ficando vermelha. - Se eu sou muito pesada é problema meu! Se eu estou gorda idem. E para a sua informação, faço exercícios sim. Além da dança, eu corro todos os dias pelo parque, seu idiota!

- Bah!! Duvido muito disso, bruxa!! – disse começando a correr. E Kagome o seguindo.

- Volta aqui seu covarde... Agora tá querendo fugir, né? - Kagome nem estava percebendo que estava patinando, e muito bem no gelo. Parecia profissional. Estava flutuando, enquanto corria atrás de Inuyasha.

E Inuyasha se escondeu em uma das colunas que sustentavam aquele lugar, vendo a garota correr procurando-o. Riu. Ela nem tinha percebido...

Kagome ficou cansada de procurar Inuyasha. - Hei... Volta aqui! Cadê você? Achava que você era mais forte do que isso, hein? - tentou provocá-lo, para ver se ele aparecia, mas nem sinal dele. Até que sentiu um vulto atrás de si que sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Bruxa, você conseguiu..

- Ahhhh...! - Kagome levou um susto, e virou-se para Inuyasha. - O que? O que eu consegui seu idiota?

- Oras, você está patinando no gelo... so-zi-nha. – respondeu dando ênfase ao 'sozinha'. – Bruxa!

- O que? Ahh.. Você endoidou, né Inuyasha? Até parece que eu ia... - e sua voz foi diminuindo até ela olhar para o gelo e ver que ela tinha andado aquilo tudo sem ajuda de ninguém. - Eu consegui? CONSEGUI!! AHHHHHHHHHH... - e pulou em Inuyasha, toda feliz. Bom... Agora eles caíram.

- Ei... Você me prometeu que eu não ia cair... - Kagome disse.

- Você não caiu no gelo, caiu em cima de mim e isso, não estava no trato. – rebateu arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Pelo menos não fui eu que vou ficar toda molhada e também não fui eu que bati com tudo no chão. - disse Kagome tentando se levantar.

- De nada por ter ficado todo molhado e ter batido com tudo no chão no SEU lugar! – olhou para a garota que tentava se levantar de cima dele. – Não vai conseguir levantar bruxa!

- Porque não? Vou sim... - Kagome tentou se equilibrar, mas caiu em cima de Inuyasha de novo. - Ahh... Desculpa?

- Você é enrolada...! – Inuyasha conseguiu se sentar mesmo com Kagome em cima de si, mas em compensação a garota ficou entre suas pernas. Sentada.

- Eu estou aprendendo sabia? - Kagome disse olhando para ele. - A gente vai ficar sentado assim? No meio do ring de patinação esperando algum guincho?

- Para mim tá ótimo aqui, já to molhado mesmo! Se quiser, você pode levantar! – disse implicando com a garota.

- Hã? Eu mereço mesmo... - Kagome tentou levantar de novo. Não iria ficar olhando para cara dele, esperando que alguma energia poderosa a levantasse dali. Tentou tanto que conseguiu se manter de pé. - Viu? Não preciso de você para me levantar?

- Eu nunca disse que você precisa de mim para levantar! – respondeu levantando-se muito mais rápido que Kagome.

- Nunca disse, mas aposto que pensou que eu não ia conseguir. - falou isso e se virou para patinar, ou melhor, aperfeiçoar sua patinação.

- É, pensei.. – estavam praticamente sozinhos no ring, tinha somente mais um casal. – Ei! Me espera!

Então, Kagome e Inuyasha continuaram patinando. Inuyasha até ensinou algumas coisas para ela, como giros. Ela aprendia rápido. Kagome tentou fazer um movimento que ela sempre via na TV, que eles chamavam de avião, que era manter-se com o pé só e a outra perna estendida para trás. Ela achava que aquele movimento dava uma idéia de voar. Tentou muitas vezes. Até que ela caiu com tudo de bunda no chão. Inuyasha começou a gargalhar.

- Aêê bruxa!! Maneiro!! Hauauauhauhuahauhauhahuah...

- HAHAHAHA... - Kagome imitou uma gargalhada sem graça. - Muito obrigada pelo apoio Inuyasha. Vou lembrar disso pelo resto da minha vida. E você vai ver, eu ainda vou patinar mil vezes melhor do que você, viu? - levantou-se e virou a cara para ele, patinando para outro lado.

- Cruzes Kagome! Leve mais na esportiva!! Foi engraçado. – tornou a lembrar do tombo assim como a rir.

Ela fingiu que não ouviu e continuou patinando, girando um pouco com os braços abertos, de olhos fechados, para esquecer do mundo. Começou a cantarolar uma música se lembrando da época de quando sua avó cantava para ela e ela tentava a qualquer custo imitá-la. Queria cantar igual a ela. Foi imaginando muitas coisas... Muitas lembranças felizes. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali só lembrando desses momentos. Mas lembrou que Inuyasha ainda estava lá e abriu os olhos. Só tinha ela no ring.

Ela olhou para os lados. Não tinha ninguém. Ninguém. Nadinha. O que será que tinha acontecido? Ela nem tinha ficado muito tempo ali pensando. Aproveitou que não tinha ninguém olhando e tentou fazer aquele movimento mais uma vez. E... Ela tinha conseguido! Não perfeito, mas tinha conseguido ficar um tempo naquela posição, sentindo uma brisa suave, balançando seus cabelos. Até que ouviu palmas.

- Aêêê bruxa!! Agora chega de patinar, eles vão fechar para a hora do almoço e estou com fome!! – falou enquanto botava a mão na barriga.

- Tudo bem. - Kagome se encaminhou até a escadinha e desceu, sem nenhum sacrifício. Sentou em um banquinho ali perto para tirar os patins e colocar sua rasteirinha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

- Quer fazer alguma coisa em especial agora, pentelha? – perguntou Inuyasha satisfeito do almoço. Também tinha comido que nem um porco, no ponto de vista de Kagome, claro. Para ele? Super normal comer aquela quantidade de coisa.

- Não sei, Garoto esfomeado... - respondeu Kagome. - Acho que vou andar um pouquinho pelo shopping. Gosto de ficar vendo as roupas e acessórios, mesmo não podendo comprar.

- Garoto esfomeado? – questionou o 'novo' apelido.

- É... Garoto Esfomeado. Você só pensa em comer. Acho que você mentiu quando disse que me levaria para a ilha. Mesmo se ela tivesse muitas frutas e tudo o mais, você levaria mais um caminhão para reserva de comida.

- Você disse que teria comida a vontade. – respondeu pondo os braços atrás da cabeça

- Disse sim... Mas não essas comidas de cidade grande. Comida a vontade, como frutas, verduras, peixes, animais para caçar, legumes. Nada de pizza ou fast-foods... - ela riu um pouco.

- O que te faz pensar que não comeria isso?

- Nada. Só estou falando porque acho que você é acostumado com esse tipo de comida. Eu adoro porcarias também. Mas, eu com pais naturalistas, sou criada na base de comidas saudáveis. - ela riu ainda mais.

- Uhm.. – passaram por uma loja de roupas de gala e Inuyasha se lembrou. – Ei bruxa, vamos aqui! – pegou-a pelo a puxando.

- Hei.. Pra quê? Se eu não tenho dinheiro nem para comprar uma camiseta, vou ter dinheiro para comprar um vestido de festa?

- Eu tenho que comprar um terno por causa duma festa lá!

- Ahh.. Sim! - Kagome respondeu. - Então vou me sentar aqui é ficar esperando, ok?

- Com licença! – chamou atenção da lojista. – Eu queria ver um terno e um vestido para ela! – respondeu apontando para Kagome que estava 'interessadíssima' numa de suas unhas. Mas percebeu para quem ela apontava.

Kagome, que estava olhando para as unhas parou e olhou para Inuyasha assustada.

- Como assim um vestido para mim? - perguntou Kagome.

- Oras, eu preciso de alguém para me acompanhar naquela festa chata.. – disse sincero mirando os olhos azuis.

- Hã... E por que esse alguém tem que ser eu? - perguntou ela.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que te levaria para ilha! – disse olhando o terno preto, logo depois fazendo uma careta.

- Humm... Interessante, Senhor Inuyasha. - Kagome se levantou e foi até ele. - Onde vai ser essa festa?

- Em Tókio!

- Ahh... Em Tókio. - disse tranqüilamente Kagome. Depois ela percebeu REALMENTE o que ele tinha dito. - O QUE? EM TÓKIO? Ahh.. Desculpe Inu-kun, mas eu não posso ir para Tókio.

- Por que não? – perguntou assustado.

- Hã... Primeiro, eu não posso deixar o templo sozinho. Segundo, meus pais vão chegar de viagem daqui a umas duas semanas. E terceiro, isso é uma loucura. - terminou ela, fitando os olhos dourados.

- Tudo bem, a gente espera seus pais chegarem e ai peço você emprestada por.. Uma semana? - se perguntou pensativo. - Tanto faz! E eu não disse que a viajem ia ser amanhã, ela é no final de minhas férias... Daqui a... a... Três semanas e quatro dias! - Kagome começou a rir muito.

- Você é definitivamente louco. Quem disse que os meus pais vão permitir que eu viaje com você? Eles nem te conhecem...

- Bah!! Eu dou um jeito, mas.. Se você pudesse ir, você iria? – perguntou encarando-a com os olhos dourados agora pidões.

- Bom... Com você imitando o gatinho do Shrek desse jeito, até que eu podia pensar com muito carinho na proposta.

- Pensa logo!! – disse a sacudindo pelos ombros. Parecia um crianção!

- Tá bom seu criança... Eu iria. Contente agora? - perguntou Kagome.

- Muito..! – disse sorrindo enquanto a abraçava e a rodava, para logo depois botá-la no chão. E ele parecia nem ter percebido o ato que deixou a colegial corada. – então escolhe um vestido, não gosto de shoppings!

- Como assim escolhe um vestido? Eu não trouxe dinheiro. E também, mesmo se trouxesse não seria suficiente para pagar um lenço aqui.

- Tudo bem.. Eu pago! Afinal, você comprou as pizzas! – disse sorrindo para ela.

- Você não vai querer comparar pizzas com um vestido muito caro, vai? - perguntou ela. - Além do mais, eu não sei escolher vestidos assim. Eu não tenho o mínimo de gosto para isso. Nunca fui em uma festa de gala.

- Eu tenho um vestido azul marinho, que ficaria muito lindo na senhorita. Tem os olhos muito bonitos. – pela primeira vez a lojista se pronunciou.

- Hã... Obrigada! - Kagome virou-se para a atendente.

- Pode ver esse para ela então e eu vou provar esse terno. Já volto Ka! – e entrou no provador.

- Tudo bem. - Kagome disse para Inuyasha. - Bom... - se voltou para a atendente. - Será que eu posso dar uma olhada nesse vestido?

- Claro!! Estou até imaginando! – ela parou um pouco examinando – me acompanhe, por favor.. – elas foram andando até o fundo da loja, que era onde aprecia que elas ajeitavam o vestido. A mulher pegou vestido um longo protegido com a capa preta.

- Pode se trocar ali. – disse apontando para uma cabine.

- Bom... - Kagome já tinha colocado o vestido, só que tinha um probleminha. Ela saiu do provador e se encontrou com a atendente. - Acho que ele ficou longo demais, sabe como é, eu sou baixinha, então, dá nisso.

- Tudo bem.. A gente faz uma bainha. Suba naquele banquinho. – pediu pegando uns alfinetes.

Kagome foi até o banquinho e subiu. Viu a atendente se abaixando e encurtando o vestido a seus pés. Tinha achado ele perfeito. Nunca tinha vestido algo tão lindo como aquilo. Seria um sonho para ela ir a uma festa com um vestido daquele nível.

- Uhm.. Não se mecha, se não os alfinetes podem te machucar, eu vou apertar mais uma coisinha aqui. Levante os braços sim? –ela prendeu mais alguns alfinetes pelo vestido e a olhou. Via que ela estava satisfeita com o resultado.

- Oh sim! Quase esqueci! – a mulher abriu uma gaveta e de lá, tirou um par de luvas brancas. – Bote-as, por favor. – Kagome foi e com toda a dificuldade do mundo botar as luvas que eram longas e iam até um pouco acima do seu cotovelo.

A atendente deu um leve jeito em seus cabelos. Soltou-o e pegou alguns grampos e o prendeu, não totalmente. De uma forma que ficava parte de algumas mechas caídas. Um penteado simples, mas lindo.

- Uhm.. – disse pensativa ainda encarando a jovem. – se quiser, tem um espelho ali atrás. É só se virar.

Kagome se virou. Ficou vendo seu reflexo no espelho como se não conhece a pessoa que estava refletida nele.Nunca, em todo sua vida imaginaria que estaria ali, naquela loja cara, com o vestido mais lindo de todo o mundo. Sentiu-se não mais a simples menina Kagome. Aquela menina que fora enganada quando tinha 13 anos por pessoas sem coração. Naquele dia em diante ela percebeu que era uma mulher.

Se sentia uma verdadeira mulher. Com seus defeitos e suas qualidades e claro. O mais normal para todos. Mas ela estava diferente. Estava linda. Tinha que admitir. Mais linda do que nunca.

O vestido azul marinho tinha uns brilhos leves e era tomara-que-caia e realmente realçavam seus olhos.

- Tá faltando alguma cosia... – falou a mulher, talvez para ela mesma.

- Está faltando um colar. – aquela voz conhecida voltou a ecoar em seus ouvidos. Ele tinha ficado para ali, só observando-a. Ela era tão linda, quando achava que ela não podia ser mais, novamente ela mostrava que não. Dava para ficar mais.

Kagome se virou para Inuyasha e viu que ele também estava vestido com o terno que ele escolheu. Estava um verdadeiro galã. Daqueles que a gente só vê nas telonas de cinema e que nunca será possível a gente conhecer um igual. Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada por ele está vendo ela com aquele vestido. Era um pouco estranho.

- E ai? Como ficou o vestido? – perguntou se aproximando dela e parando na sua frente.

- Bom... Acho que foi a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vesti. - disse Kagome.

- Estarei lá na frente.. – a lojista logo saiu. Inuyasha continuou a olhá-la até que disse.

- O que achou do terno? Eu não sou muito bom escolhendo isso. Escolhiam para mim.. – perguntou sorrindo.

- Está lindo. Sério. Você ficou muito bonito nele, Inu-kun. Vai fazer sucesso na festa. - disse Kagome divertida.

- Obrigado, você está linda também.. Muito mesmo. Depois que sairmos daqui, temos que ver seu colar.

- Muito Obrigada... Mas, Inuyasha. Não precisa. Sério. Você já vai comprar o vestido, que é muito caro. Um colar então. - Kagome parou. - Deve ser uma fortuna. Não precisa se preocupar. Está ótimo só o vestido.

- Mas você pagou três pizzas! Falta eu pagar duas ainda! – respondeu divertido. – Então ta, vai ser este vestido.. Eu vou falar com a mulher.

Kagome começou a rir. Ele não tinha jeito. E ainda estava com a história da pizza na cabeça. Como se não só aquele vestido pagasse as pizzas que ela tinha pagado.

- Do que está rindo? Eu disse que não sabia escolher terno! – falou agora tentando ver alguma coisa que não tinha ficado bem.

- Não... Não é o terno. Eu estou rindo porque até hoje você não esqueceu o troço da pizza. O que é que tem eu ter pago as três pizzas? - disse ela descendo do banquinho e andando até ele.

- Bah!! Eu vou fechar, quer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou andando em direção da balconista.

- Mais alguma coisa? Que tal mais uns cinco vestidos? - disse ela sarcástica.

- Bruxa!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Por insistência dele, ela tinha comprado e estavam voltando para casa. Já estava entardecendo e voltavam a pé.

- Detesto shoppings! – resmungou o hannyou.

- Eu só vou a shopping para ir ao cinema e depois fazer um lanche. Raramente compro alguma coisa lá.

- Você queria ter visto algum filme bruxa?

- Não... Não precisava. Eu adoro cinema, mas acho que hoje não era um bom dia. - disse Kagome.

- Que drogaa!! – reclamou o hannyou, meio enfezado.

- Que foi? - perguntou Kagome.

- Tá chovendo!! – _"O Inuyasha, caidinho por alguém. Acho que isso é um sinal que vai chover amanhã."_ Com certeza ele vai falar quando eu chegar em casa!

- Ai meu Deus... - disse Kagome. - Vamos correr.

- Por que? – perguntou andando normalmente.

- Porque se a gente correr, nós vamos chegar mais rápido no templo. - disse ela.

- E daí? – continuou nem ligando.

- E daí que eu vou chegar mais cedo e vou poder me enxugar! - disse Kagome. - O que você acha que se pode fazer em uma rua chovendo?

- Nada..! - foi ai que se lembrou. - Ah é! Você é humana, vai ficar resfriada. Vocês ficam resfriados tão fácil!

- Hei... nada de me chamar de humana frágil, hein? - disse Kagome parando. - Não sou tão frágil quanto parece. Além do mais, adoro andar e dançar na chuva.

- Então pronto!

- Ahhhh... - Kagome murmurou irritada. Continuou andando. Até que começou a cantarolar uma música.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul **

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again **

**I'll wake in the infinite cold **

**But you sing to me over and over and over again **

_(Há uma música dentro da minha alma _

_É a que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo _

_Estou acordada no frio infinito _

_Mas você canta para mim _

_E novamente e novamente) _

- Kagome.. Que isso? – perguntou curioso. Ela tava murmurando alguma coisa, parecia estar cantando. – Tá tudo bem?

- Ahh... nada. Eu só estava cantando uma música da minha avó. Ela cantava para mim, quando eu dormia na casa dela. Muitas crianças dormem ouvindo histórias. Eu só dormia ouvindo a minha avó cantar. Então, ela dizia que cantava essa música para mim, porque ela era minha. Dizia que combinava com o meu jeito, apesar de eu ser muito nova.

- Pode... continuar se quiser. – disse corado virando o rosto.

- Você ouviu a primeira parte da música? - perguntou a Inuyasha.

- Não vai fazer diferença! Eu não entendo inglês mesmo. – disse dando de ombros. Kagome riu um pouco e continuou cantando.

**So I lay my head back down **

**And I lift my hands and pray **

**To be only yours I pray **

**To be only yours I know now **

**You're my only hope **

(_Então eu abaixo minha cabeça _

_E junto minhas mãos e rezo _

_Para ser somente sua, eu rezo _

_Para ser somente sua eu sei agora _

_Você é minha única esperança) _

**Sing to me the song of the stars **

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again **

**When it feels like my dreams are so far **

**Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again **

_(Cante para mim a canção das estrelas _

_Da sua galáxia dançando e rindo e rindo de novo _

_Quando sentir que meus sonhos estão longe _

_Cante para mim os planos que você tem para mim novamente) _

**I give you my destiny **

**I'm giving you all of me **

**I want your symphony **

**Singing in all that I am **

**At the top of my lungs **

**I'm giving him all I have **

_(Eu te dou meu destino _

_Estou me dando por inteira _

_Eu quero sua sinfonia _

_Cantando tudo o que sou _

_No máximo dos meus pulmões _

_Eu estou dando tudo que tenho) _

**So I lay my head back down **

**And I lift my hands and pray **

**To be only yours I pray **

**To be only yours I know now **

**You're my only hope **

_(Então eu abaixo minha cabeça _

_E junto minhas mãos e rezo _

_Para ser somente sua, eu rezo _

_Para ser somente sua eu sei agora _

_Você é minha única esperança) _

- Você canta bem.. – comentou. A chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte, assim como o vento. Virou a cabeça e encarou a garota ao seu lado. Estava completamente encharcada. O cabelo todo grudado no rosto.

- Obrigada. - ela respondeu olhando para ele. - Acho que a música foi bom para eu superar muitas coisas. Ahh.. Quando eu tiver um piano, eu canto ela para você. E te dou a tradução. - disse ela rindo.

- Tá, enquanto você não tem um piano.. A gente pega um "expresso templo".

- Um o que?

- vamos para o templo logo, antes que a tempestade desabe.(que engraçado, tem uma na minha janela.) – dizendo isso pegou Kagome no colo e começou a saltar alto. Isso só contribuiu para as gotas caírem mais fortes.

- Ahhhh... seu louco!! O que é isso? – Kagome estava meio que se segurando muito forte em Inuyasha. Estava com medo de cair de lá de cima.

- Expresso templo. – disse com um sorrisinho vitorioso na face. – tem medo de altura bruxa?

- Se eu dizer que não tenho, estarei mentindo. - disse Kagome.

- Você não vai cair.. Keh! Não é nem a segunda vez que digo isso hoje. – assim que terminou de dizer isso àquela escadaria enorme apareceu. – Agora.. não sei se consigo pular isso tudo.. vamos ter que ir andando.

Kagome desceu das costas de Inuyasha, e junto com ele subiu aquela enorme escadaria, rumo sua casa.

- Por que construíram esta merda desta escada enorme?!!!?!? – perguntou o hannyou completamente estressado. A chuva apertava conforme subiam os degraus, e ainda estavam na metade.

- Não me pergunte! - Kagome disse. - Acho que foi para dar grandiosidade ao templo. Para deixá-lo mais bonito. Além de não deixar os seus donos gordos.

- Merda de escada!! – chegaram no topo e correram que nem desesperados para entrar dentro da casa. Principalmente porque agora trovejava. Eles chegaram a porta. Kagome pegou sua chave e abriu a porta. Os dois entraram. Estava tudo um breu. Ninguém via um palmo na frente do nariz.

- Não to enxergando nada.. ainda..! – Inuyasha forçou um pouco a vista para ver se encontrava Kagome. – acende a luz!

- Que luz, Inuyasha? Esqueceu que aqui não tem energia elétrica. - disse Kagome chegando próximo a cozinha. - Vou pegar umas velas para colocar nas lamparinas.

- Como assim não tem luz!? – perguntou seguindo-a. Sua visão era melhor, pois era meio-youkai. Já estava melhor.

- Meus pais... naturalistas. Gastar energia elétrica, significa recurso vindo de hidroelétricas que significa ataque ao meio ambiente. Bom... - Kagome estava praticamente dentro do armário procurando as velas. - ... cadê as velas? Hei... eu tinha uma caixa, que acabou ontem e hoje eu fui ao mercado comprar mais e... Ohooouu...

- Que foi? – tinha quase certeza do que era, mas não era possível que tivessem tanto azar assim.

- Ehhh... Eu esqueci de comprar velas. - disse Kagome sem graça.

- Bruxa! Agora a gente vai ficar no escuro chovendo lá fora!! – falou enfezado. Tinha que tomar cuidado para não estourar em cima da pessoa errada. – Humana estúpida.. – resmungou.

CABRUM

- Hei... EU NÃO SOU HUMANA ESTÚPIDA, SEU IDIOTA! - disse ela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oie gente! Bom... mas uma vez, yo estoy aqui para hablar con ustedes. VIU? CARAMBA, além de escritora (ah, tá Aline, cai na real) eu sou POLIGLOTA! Claro, ué. Com meus arigatous e sayonaras o japonês está no papo (meu próximo curso depois de terminar o inglês), e agora o espanhol! huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuauahuahauha. Tudo bem, Aline, pare com suas maluquices e VOLTE PARA A FIC, POR FAVOR!

Ok... eu volto. Eu e a Kaori (fundadoras das indústrias Plok) nos esforçamos muito para esse capítulo e todos os outros que estão sendo criados. Esperamos que vcs estejam gostando e que POR FAVOR (com olhinhos pidões) deixem reviews! Será que a gente não merece? ou a gente é só mais umas autoras psicopadas e loucas por fics? Bom... essa eu não sei responder. Responda para a gente! Com o início das aulas e a minha entrada ao 3° ano (só uma palavra pulsa na minha mente, ou melhor uma expressão "SE VC NÃO PASSAR NO VESTIBULAR JÁ SABEM HEIN?" É... APROVEITEM E LEIAM BASTANTE!!!

Bjinhux da sua autora um pouco doida (só um pouco), mas feliz Aline Higurashi!

_**Reviews!**_

**Mizu e Kimi**: Oiee! Ah.. valeu pela dica do Johnny Depp!! Que isso, ficar efendida por você falar que estmos escrevendo errado? Obrigada por dizer, eu vou parar de escrever o nome do meu ator PREFERIDO errado.. Bela fã eu sou, nem sabe escrever o noem dele, well, mudando de assunto! eu também quero ver o Inu pedidindo a Ka em namoro.. tenho só uma oeve idéia de como vai ser, mas espero que fique bom.. huahuahuahu! Obrigada pela review! Bjin!

**Kagome Juju Assis**: Olá!! Como você já deve ter notado, ele já começou a botar em prática..! Cara, eu também AMO um amor apra recordar! Foi um dos filmes mais eprfeitos que eu já vi! Eu chorei nele T.T tão triste e tão lindo..! #olhinhos brilhando# Mas prefiro os filmes de comédia sabe! Adoro rir! Não tem anda melhor que isso para mim! xD Espero qeu tenha gostado do capítulo!! Bjin!


	5. Capítulo 4

- _personagem apresentada_

# _personagem desconhecida_

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas. **

**Capítulo 4 **

Inuyasha e Kagome continuavam no escuro. Kagome tinha voltado da cozinha e ido até seu quarto (?) pegado alguns edredons e forrado no chão. Ela estava sentada em um e Inuyasha no outro, esperando a tempestade passar para ir embora. Mas, pelo visto, o tempo não queria que ele fosse embora. Kagome estava muito inquieta. Odiava tempestades. Justamente porque vinham trovões junto com ela. Tinha que admitir. Morria de medo de trovões. Ela estava bem encolhida com seu edredom.

- É incrível! Não tinha um pingo de nuvem no céu para cair essa droga dessa chuva toda! - falou olhando pela janela do quarto da menina.

- É mesmo... - disse Kagome apenas com poucas palavras. Ainda estava com medo dos trovões. Kagome estava quieta desde que tinha começado a relampejar. Será que ela tinha medo..? Não.. Ou sim?

CABRUM

Inuyasha viu ela se assustar um pouco e se encolher mais nas cobertas.

- Uhm.. Ka, eu tenho uma perguntinha..

- O que? - falou encolhida.

- Keh! Você tem medo de trovões? – perguntou olhando para a única coisa fora do edredom: o nariz dela.

- EU? - disse Kagome, voltando um pouco ao normal de sua voz. - Medo de trovões? Claro que não... Por que... Ehh.. Por que você está imaginando isso?

- Aah tá... É que pelo jeito que você estava, toda encolhida no edredom, estremecendo toda vez que trovejava, a voz nem saia direito, você não esta falante, nem me irritando nem... – até que Kagome interrompeu:

- TÁ BEM! - disse Kagome, um POUCO brava. - Eu tenho um pouquinho de medo de trovões, tá certo? Algum problema?

- Nenhum bruxa!

- Então deixa eu e meu medo em paz, por favor! - disse Kagome um pouco tristonha. Ela tirou o edredom da cabeça, se encolheu mais um pouco e colocou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, tentando fechar os olhos e descansar.

- O que foi bruxa? – perguntou olhando para ela de novo.

- Nada... - disse Kagome. - Só me sinto um pouco solitária em tempestades.

- Não está me vendo bruxa? – perguntou agora se sentando na frente dela e passando a mão em frente de seus olhos.

- Claro que estou te vendo, seu bobo! - ela levantou a mão e colocou a sua na dele, abaixando-as. - Não é isso. Não é solitária assim, nesse sentido. Eu posso ter muitas pessoas ao meu redor... Mas me sentir sozinha. - eles permaneciam com as mãos dadas. - Eu sinto muitas saudades de quando eu era uma menina e não tinha motivo para todo mundo me paparicar. - ela riu. - Eu acho que... Queria voltar a minha infância e ter tudo aquilo que tinha antes.

- Estou sem a paparicação há mais tempo que você! – falou tentando arrancar um sorriso da garota. Sentou ao lado dela de novo, mas dessa vez mais perto do que antes. Ela riu um pouco. Ele tinha razão. Vida de artista, por mais gloriosa que seja, é muito solitária.

- É.. eu acho que eu devo saber. Mas, ahh... não sei. - disse ela.

- Keh! Detesto quando chove, não tem nada para fazer! – disse mudando um pouco de assunto.

- Tem sim! - disse Kagome. - Olha, como eu sou acostumada a viver sem a modernidade, não importa se falta luz ou não. Tudo é a mesma coisa. Quando eu era menor e meus pais e meus avós estavam reunidos, nós vivíamos fazendo jogos em grupo a luz de velas. Eu adorava. Para mim aquilo podia ser bobo, mas era a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Mas não temos nem velas bruxa! O que pretende fazer?

- Bom, aqui é diferente. Sem velas, sem qualquer tipo de iluminação. Nem adivinhação dá para fazer. Você sabe de alguma coisa interessante que a gente poderia fazer?

- Bah! Se eu disse que detestava quando chove porque não tem nada para fazer, você acha que eu sei? – ironizou. Ai, estava começando a acontecer de novo: descontando sua raiva na pessoa errada. Era SEMPRE a errada. – Desculpa.. Tem pedra, tesoura e papel...?

- Tudo bem... Já estou acostumada com seus ataques de arrogância. - ela olhou para ele. - Vamos jogar pedra, papel e tesoura. Vai ser um teste para minha vista.

- Como assim meus ataques de arrogância, bruxa? – perguntou levantando um pouco mais a voz.

- Ué... Você é sensível. Qualquer coisa que se diz ou se faz que você não goste, você dá uma resposta arrogante. Eu disse que já estou acostumada, apesar de conversar com você só durante dois dias. - disse Kagome rindo da cara dele.

- Bah! - parou um pouco quieto virando o rosto para a chuva de novo. - Ei! NÃO SOU SENSÍVEL, BRUXA!!

- Hei... Ser sensível é uma qualidade, sim? - disse Kagome. - Eu particularmente acho homens sensíveis lindos. Isso mostra que ele não se sente orgulhoso de mostrar seus sentimentos.

- Keh! Eles são fracos! – respondeu bufando.

- Quem disse que são fracos?- disse Kagome agora encarando ele, ou pelo menos TENTANDO encarar seu rosto. - Você acha que só porque um homem é sensível ele é fraco? Quer saber de uma coisa, homens sensíveis são muito mais fortes do que os machistas, que ACHAM que força se resume a músculos.

- Você não entende, né bruxa? É muito avançado para a sua cabeça! – ironizou novamente se virando para os olhos azuis da menina.

- Você que não entende e tenta se esconder pela sua capa de ator e galã que balança com o coração de muitas fácil. - Kagome se irritou. - Acho que me enganei de dizer que você é sensível. Você é só mais um machista para o mercado.

- Menina burra!! Você quer um exemplo, então tá! Te dou um exemplo! – falou irritado também. – Meus pais se amavam muito! Mas a ex do meu pai era gananciosa e não aceitou isso, porque queria ficar com o dinheiro dele, porque ele era empresário. E o que ela fez? Armou para ele! Drogou a minha mãe e simulou que ela tinha ido para cama com outro, e depois falou com ele de que ela estava pensando em se divorciar, porque ela já tinha conseguido o que queria... – parou um pouco mais estressado ainda. – Eles brigaram feio e eu lembro disso. – respirou fundo de novo, mas continuou. – eu fiquei com a mamãe. E um dia, ela descobriu o que tinha acontecido e foi procurar meu pai. Que tinha morrido... E eu falei para ela que humanos eram fracos e se abalavam com tudo. Disse isso porque estava estressado com toda essa descoberta. – parou um pouco e terminou num fio de voz. – ai ela foi embora.. No final, nenhum dos dois ficaram bem! E eu não quero ser que nem eles, fracos tolos que se deixaram levar!

Kagome ficou quieta até Inuyasha acabar de contar sua história. Mas, depois que ele acabou, ela não sabia o que dizer. Ele tinha contado sua história, porque achava que ela o estava julgando de uma forma errada. Mas, não. Ela estava certa. Ele se escondia por ter presenciado no passado um fato que não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Inuyasha... Tudo isso que você me contou explica ainda mais o porquê de você se esconder. – disse Kagome, agora mais calma. – Você não pode achar que aquilo que aconteceu com seus pais vai acontecer com você. O que ocorreu com eles foi trágico, eu percebi da forma como você me contou. Mas isso serviu para mostrar para você que se deve ter confiança na pessoa que você realmente gosta. Não se deve julgá-la de uma forma precipitada. Não quer dizer que eles foram fracos. Ser humano não é ser mais fraco do que Youkais ou Meio-Youkais. Os humanos tem a diferença de que tem seus sentimentos mais a flor da pele do que os outros seres.

- Eu não entendo bruxa! - a chuva ia aumentando conforme a noite caia, mas eles nem percebiam. - Eles nunca atrapalharam ninguém!! Por isso eu não confio mais em ninguém! Não importa ser humano ou youkai, meio-youkai. São todos iguais!

- Bom saber que você não confia em ninguém. Porque eu já estava aprendendo a confiar em você. Pelo visto, acho que de novo eu quebrei a cara. - Kagome se levantou e se distanciou para a outra ponta do quarto.

- Kagome... E-eu não quis... – levantou-se e foi para a outra ponta do quarto também, parando na frente dela. – Eii, Kagome, eu não quis dizer isso... ahm.. – ia continuar, mas Kagome o interrompeu.

- Ahh... - ela deu um suspiro. - Tudo bem! Eu só quis dizer uma coisa legal. Acho que você não entendeu. A confiança é algo muito grande para a gente pedir para alguém. Temos que ganhá-la de forma natural.

- Mas eu confio em você! Você acha que eu teria contado isso se eu não confiasse? – perguntou.

- Eu não estou te entendendo. - disse Kagome. - Primeiro você me conta sobre você, depois fala que não confia em ninguém e agora fala que confia em mim.

- Exatamente!! – disse sorrindo. – você não é "ninguém"...

- Ahh... Bom saber. Estive me perguntando quem eu era mesmo...

CABRUM

- Droga de chuva! – Inuyasha se levantou e voltou até a janela. – Para de chover!! – gritou como se pudesse controlar o tempo, e como resposta, a chuva apertou mais.

- Hei... Inuyasha, você é Meio-Youkai, mas não é a Tempestade do X-mem não, tá? - disse ela rindo muito.

- Bah!!! Não quis ser a Tempestade, bruxa! - reclamou sentando do lado da garota de novo.. – Detesto quando chove! – falou emburrado.

- Nossa.. Calma. Tudo bem. Eu já sei que você detesta chuva, mas precisa ficar chato assim? - olhou para ele. - Já tá de saco cheio daqui, né? Quer voltar para sua casa, deitar na sua cama fofinha com ar condicionado no seu quarto. Me desculpe por não poder dar esse conforto, ohhh senhor Inuyasha Taisho.

- Eu sou chato, mas pelo menos sou gostoso e isso compensa!

- Lá vem ele... - disse Kagome. - Sabia que beleza não é tudo na vida? Eu não me acho que pessoa mais bonita do mundo, mas mesmo assim sou boba e feliz. Isso compensa.

- Bruxa!!! – disse parecendo ignorar completamente o que ela tinha dito antes. – Que tédio!! Arranja alguma cosia para a gente fazer!! – disse fazendo uma birrinha.

- Eu? Arranjar uma coisa para a gente fazer? - disse Kagome. - Por que eu? Eu acho que daqui a pouco eu vou acabar dormindo.

- Já sei!! Vamos jogar pedra, tesoura e papel como havia dito antes! Mas se você ganhar a gente vai dormir, ok?

- Tá bom... Mas e se você ganhar? O que é que a gente vai ter que fazer?

- Você vai ter que imitar uma galinha botando ovo!! – falou quase imaginando a cena. – Huauahau, vai ser engraçado..

- Ahh... sei lá. Pensa aí. - disse Kagome, mas ela rapidamente completou. - Sem pensamentos pervertidos, por favor...

- Baaah! Por que não pode ser a galinha, bruxa? Ah já sei! Você vai ter que imitar um pingüim!!

- Ahhhhh... Prefiro a galinha!! - disse Kagome levantando os braços.4

- Sabia que você iria preferir a galinha! - riu vitorioso. - Eu ainda tinha a idéia de um outro animal, sabe.. Era uma lula! Antes eu tiv... - Kagome o cortou.

- Ahh... Vamos logo jogar isso... Eu sei que eu não vou perder mesmo. - disse vitoriosa. - Assim eu vou poder dormir!!

- Feh!! Você vai ver quem vai ganhar!! - Eles se sentaram um na frente do outro. Então, a partida começou.

- pedra, tesoura e papel! – falaram ao mesmo tempo. Resultado: pedra e papel.

- EEEEEE... Eu disse que ia ganhar!! - disse Kagome.

- Melhor de três!! - insistiu o hannyou.

- Tudo bem, seu péssimo perdedor...

- Pedra, tesoura e papel! – voltaram a falar. Ele tinha que virar o jogo, queria ver Kagome imitando a galinha! Maaaaaaaaaas... Tesoura e pedra.

- Bah!! Jogo idiota!! Eu tinha ganhar pelo menos uma para minha dignidade!!

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... O INUYASHA NÃO É DE NADA!! - disse Kagome fazendo língua para ele,

- Bruxa!! Vai espalhar pelo mundo todo que eu perdi agora? Grande coisa! – disse dando de ombros, ou pelo menos tentando.

- Não... Não vou espalhar para todo mundo não! Só de eu saber que ganhei do GRANDE Inuyasha, já está de bom tamanho.

- Feh! – agora o céu estava negro. Só se ouvia o barulho forte das gostas caindo na janela e o vento.

CABRUM

- AAAAAHHHHH... - Kagome soltou um grito. Tinha realmente levado um susto.

- Não grita bruxa!! Minhas orelhas são sensíveis!! - falou com as mãos nas orelhinhas. - Por que gritou?

- Ahh... Me desculpa! Eu só... ehh... Levei um susto do trovão. - disse ela sem graça. - Bom... já que eu ganhei, vou dormir! - Inuyasha continuou sentado no chão vendo a jovem ir em direção a caminha velha, toda enrolada no edredom. - Você vai voltar para casa?

- Não.. - respondeu olhando a chuva pela janela, ainda sentado. - Tá chovendo muito ainda.

- Bom... Se quiser, pode dormir aqui. Não tem muito conforto, mas pelo menos você tem um teto acima da sua cabeça e não vai ficar molhado.

- Tá bom.. – levantou-se, pegou um dos lençóis e para se cobrir e deitou no chão, de barriga para cima(Tá bom.. isso vai mudar o ruma da vida de todo mundo saber que ele tá de barriga para ciima.. ¬¬)

CABRUM

- Que droga.. não para de chover... – falou mais para si do que para a jovem dos olhos azuis.

- Calma menino! Não vou te morder se você ficar aqui não. - disse ela rindo baixo. - Pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Eu sei que não.. Mas eu não gosto de dormir com chuva também porque.. bah!! – Inuyasha estremeceu um pouco no chão. – parece que tá frio...

CABRUM

- Hei... Você está com frio? - disse Kagome.

- Não tanto assim... – não conseguiu controlar outro calafrio. Se encolheu mais um pouco no lençol.

- Aham... sei. - disse Kagome. - Você está com calafrios. Você quer deitar aqui comigo?

- Ahm.. S-se você não se impo-portar.. – disse meio corado. Kagome só não via porque estava escuro.

- Claro que não... - Kagome se sentou e pegou na mão dele, puxando-o para a cama. - Só uma condição... Nada de bancar uma de pervertido, hein? Sua fama de pedófilo pode se espalhar...

- Obrigado.. – não enxergava nada na sua frente, nem com sua visão um pouco mais avançada. Se deitou na cama e sentiu o braço quentinho dela esbarrar no seu. – Eu não sou pedófilo!! Você cismou com isso!

- Eu sei... Gosto de deixar você irritado. - ela se endireitou na cama. - Pode deitar e ficar a vontade. Vou tentar dormir um pouquinho. Boa noite!

- Boa noite.. – sentiu ela estremecer também, pelo visto não era só ele com frio. – Tá com frio bruxa? Eu posso te esquentar! – dizendo isso ele a abraçou.

- Hei... - disse Kagome se virando e encontrando com o par de olhos dourados, que apesar da escuridão se destacavam. - Você está querendo se aproveitar de mim?

- Não.. – disse ainda abraçado a garota. - Por que? - perguntou como se fosse completamente normal.

- Não... é só que... parece. - disse ela rindo.

- Então tá, mas não é..! Boa noite. – disse fechando os olhos. Fingindo, melhor dizendo.

- Boa noite... - disse Kagome, sem antes completar. - ... Aproveitador de meninas indefesas. - e encostou o braço no dele, fechando os olhos.

- Não vai falar nada? – perguntou não acreditando.

- Ahh... Não. Por que eu sei que você não tentaria nada. - disse Kagome. - Eu confio em você!

- Então tá.. Boa noite...! – apertou mais o abraço e fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro de baunilha com cereja dela..

Kagome fechou os olhos e sentiu o aperto de Inuyasha em torno de si. Parecia que ele queria protegê-la de alguma coisa. Fez um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto antes de mergulhar nos sonhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Amanheceu um domingo nublado naquela cidadezinha. Inuyasha abriu os olhos demoradamente primeiro se acostumando com a luz do Sol que entrava pela janela da garota. Olhou para a Kagome que se encontrava em seus braços. Os cabelos negros agora estavam com a aparência de mais lisos ainda, mas gora, suas pontas era meio onduladas. Tinha dormido tão bem! Não lembrava de ter dormido tão bem como essa noite. Estava gostando de ter a menina em seus braços, não queria largá-la mais. Por ele, podiam passar o dia inteiro assim.

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. Suspirou pesadamente e percebeu que alguma coisa a segurava firme. Quando olhou para frente deu de cara com dois olhos dourados muito vivos a olhando. Ela deu um sorriso e sussurrou:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia.. – respondeu o cumprimento sorrindo também. – dormiu bem?

- Uhumm... - disse ela. - Nenhuma costela quebrada?

- Não, por que?

- Porque você está dormindo em uma cama muito simples, pequena e ainda teve que dividir comigo...

- Para falar a verdade, nunca dormi tão bem..

- Sério? - ela perguntou surpresa. - Por que?

- Ahm... – Inuyasha foi passando a ficar. – porquedormicomvocê.. – terminando de dizer isso ele tirou os braços que estavam em volta de Kagome e se sentou no colchão se espreguiçando.

- Hummm..? Porque dormiu comigo? Sou tão gorda assim que você se sentiu confortável com minhas gorduras??

- É..! – confirmou só para implicar com a garota. – Vamos comer!! To com fome!!

- Será que você só pensa em comer? - disse ela, levantando da cama e a arrumando. - Eu vou lavar meu rosto e escovar os dentes. Acho que consigo assustar alguém assim.

- bruxa, comer é uma das minhas coisas preferidas!! – disse agora de pé, e saindo do quarto. – vou ver o que tem para comer!

Kagome foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Enquanto fazia isso, ouviu uns barulhos de coisas caindo lá embaixo. É... Parecia que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde começar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Três semanas se passaram muito rápido. Kagome não sabia o que Inuyasha tinha falado com os pais dela que eles rapidamente mudaram de idéia. Estava arrumando as malas, sim! Bem em cima da hora e daqui a exatos 30 minutos o hannyou estaria lá para pegá-la. Pegou sua mala nova. Um presente. Colocou lá quase todas as suas roupas, já que não tinha muitas. Aliás, o Inuyasha nessas duas semanas fez muitas surpresas para ela. A cada dia da semana ela chagava lá com uma roupa diferente. Calças, blusas, vestidos, saias e até sapatos fizeram parte das surpresas. Pegou uma pequena bolsa, onde colocaria seus itens de higiene. Shampoo, condicionador, essas coisas.

**.:: Flash Back ::.**

_- Kagome, eu vou falar com seus pais hoje.. - disse enquanto subia a escadaria. Tinham acabado de voltar da pizzaria e dessa vez, tinham comido a famosa pizza de chocolate. _

_- Humm... Tudo bem! Eu acho que o máximo que eu posso fazer por você é lhe desejar sorte. Eu duvido muito que eles vão deixar. - disse ela, terminando de subir as escadas e indo em direção a porta, junto com Inuyasha. Ela abriu e os dois entraram. _

_- Mãe... Pai... Será que podem vir aqui na sala um instante? - pediu Kagome. _

_- Bem... - ela começou quando os dois chegaram e viram que tinha um visitante. - Esse é o Inuyasha. Aquele amigo que eu falei com vocês. Inuyasha, esses são meus pais. _

_- Prazer! - disse estendendo a mão. Cumprimentou os dois e se sentaram no chão._

_- Kagome querida, por que não vai até a cozinha e trás um suco para o rapaz? - disse a Sr. Higurashi para a filha. Kagome levantou de onde estava e foi até a cozinha. _

_- Não precis... – tentou Inuyasha. _

_- Claro que precisa, vai lá Kagome! – insistiu o pai. _

_Kagome foi até a cozinha pegou umas laranjas (eca!! É a Aline..) descascou o mais rápido possível para voltar para a sala e ouvir o que Inuyasha teria a dizer para seus pais. Depois de cortar, tirou toda a polpa e colocou água. Misturou um pouco. Foi até a vasilha de açúcar, mas... não tinha açúcar. Teve que ir até a despensa e pegar um pacote vazio. Depois de tudo isso, e do açúcar dissolvido no suco, ela pegou alguns copos e correu até a sala. _

_Quando chegou na sala, os três voltaram seus olhares para ela, e Inuyasha sorriu. _

_- Tenho que ir agora.. _

_- Hã? Como assim? Mas, já? - perguntou Kagome colocando o suco e os copos no chão, indo na direção de Inuyasha. _

_- Amanhã, 9:30 tá bruxa? Sem atrasos! – dizendo isso, deu um beijinho na testa da garota. – Té mais! – disse agora se referindo aos pais dela. _

_- Gostei desse garoto. - comentou o pai. - Seu namorado filha? _

_- Hã? - ela continuou boiando na sala... - Namorado... não.. que isso... Ele é só... meu... amigo... - sussurrou ela. _

_- Sei...! – disse a mãe. – Agora vai dormir, amanhã você tem que acordar cedo para arrumar as malas. _

**.:: Fim do Flash Back ::.**

- E ai bruxa? Tá pronta?? – perguntou o hannyou aparecendo do nada na porta do quarto dela.

- Ahh... seu doido! - Kagome tinha levado um susto. Virou-se para a porta. - Acho que você anda com algum plano para me matar. Estou quase.

- Não pretendo te matar... – entrou no quarto e se sentou perto da porta. – vai demorar muito ainda?

- Não... só falta eu pegar algumas coisinhas minhas... - disse ela, saindo do quarto. Voltou logo depois com um creme, e algumas coisas envolta de uma toalha.

- Ahm.. - resmungou. Estava impaciente, queria sair dali logo! A encomenda podia chegar e ele não estava lá para recebê-la.

- Pronto! Acho que já podemos ir. - ela pegou a mala de rodinhas e sua pequena bolsa de mão ficando de pé.

- Você só vai levar só vai levar isso? – perguntou apontando para a **única** mala da garota. – Tem certeza?

- Ahh... sim! - respondeu Kagome. - Eu estou levando todas as minhas roupas. Tudo está bem arrumado e acho que vai dar para eu passar alguns dias... Você não acha?

Ficou um tempo olhando para a mala. Conhecia gente que levava cinco para três dias, ele mesmo havia levado seis para passar 3 semanas na casa do primo..! E ela levava um para uma semana.. Espera agora fazia sentido, uma semana, uma mala! Duas semanas, duas malas! Três seman..

- Que foi?!! – perguntou para a garota. Tinha ouvido ela o chamar, atrapalhando seu raciocínio lógico.

- Você vai ficar com essa cara de mongol parado ai? – respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Bah!!!

Kagome saiu de seu quarto indo em direção da escada. Pegou sua mala e desceu. Enquanto isso, seus pais chagavam à sala, para se despedir de sua filha.

- Tchau querida!! – disse a mãe abraçando-a. – Boa viagem!!

- Obrigada mãe! - disse Kagome retribuindo o abraço. - Prometo que assim que tiver uma chance escrevo uma carta mandando notícias.

- Tchau filhota..! – agora era abraçada pelo pai. – Inuyasha, eu quero ela de volta inteira!!

- Paii...! - exclamou Kagome. - Eu ACHO que sei me cuidar sozinha!

- Eu sei que sabe!! – disse bagunçando o cabelo de Kagome(que nem faz aquela sua tia que você nunca viu na vida e que diz ter visto você bem pequeninho e fala: nossa, você tá grande!) - Não esquece Inuyasha!

- Tá bom.. – respondeu Inuyasha meio sem-graça.

Os pais de Kagome levaram-nos até a porta se despedindo mais uma vez. Quando finalmente os dois estavam sozinhos, descendo as escadarias, Kagome perguntou:

- Será que você nunca vai me dizer o que disse para os meus pais para eles deixaram eu ir viajar com você? - disse ela.

- Me pergunte depois da festa que eu te respondo!! – disse terminando de descer as escadas e parando em frente a um táxi.

- Caramba... como você gosta de me enrolar. - disse Kagome, vendo o taxista colocando sua mala no porta-mala (hum... sério?). Entrou no carro, seguida por Inuyasha.

- Keh! Não estou te enrolando, bruxa..! - disse. - Só não acho que vai ser legal você saber agora! Prometo que te conto lá!

- Tudo bem, chato. - disse ela, levantando as mãos em sinal de desistência.

- Vai ser tão engraçado quando eu te contar, quero só ver a sua cara. – nem ele mesmo sabia se tinha falado para ela ou para ele.

- Só quero ver se é engraçado mesmo. - ela olhou para ele divertida. - Hei... - ela disse. - No avião tem TV não é mesmo?

- Tem, por que?

- Não acredito que vou ver TV depois de anos! - disse ela animada. - E dá para a gente escolher o canal? Hei... será que dá para ver você?

Inuyasha deu um meio sorriso. Era engraçado como as coisas mudavam de valor para cada pessoa. TV para ele era tão normal que tinha perdido praticamente a graça, e Kagome fazia quase uma festa porque ia ver TV.

- Claro que dá para escolher o canal, só não sei se vai estar passando a minha novela...

- Ahh... - ela ficou um pouco desanimada. - Eu queria ver você atuar de verdade. Saber como é o seu papel, o que ele faz... Essas coisas.

- Ahm.. Eu sou um príncipe na era feudal que tem que se casar com uma princesa do reino leste obrigatoriamente. Mas eu começo a gostar da princesa e ronc... – terminou fingindo estar dormindo.

- Hei... Inuyasha... - ela começou a bater nele. - Quer parar de tentar me enganar que está dormindo?? - ela começou a rir. - Pode acordar agora, senhor Inuyasha!

- To acordado, to acordado!! - respondeu rindo e se defendendo das tapinhas dela.

- Então tudo bem!! Chega de tapas. - disse Kagome. - Voltando ao assunto da sua novela... eu adorava histórias de princesas e príncipes quando eu era pequena. Na verdade, eu achava que era uma princesa. Só que meus pais escondiam isso por debaixo dos panos para me darem segurança, sabe, para não ser seqüestrada essas coisas.

- Você tem uma imaginação bem fértil, heim bruxa!! - comentou.

- Você não viu nada. Eu achava que quando fizesse 15 anos meus pais contariam a verdade e que me apresentariam à nobreza. Eu iria estar com um vestido lindo e com uma festa daquelas. E, durante essa festa eu encontraria um príncipe, que se apaixonaria por mim e eu por ele. Então, eu me casaria e nós iríamos morar em um castelo na praia.

- Por que na praia? - perguntou lembrando-se do que a garota havia dito antes. - Você disse que gostava de frio!!

- Eu gosto de frio HOJE. - enfatizou Kagome. - Naquela época eu adorava praia. Eu queria ter uma casa na praia para eu dar um mergulho toda a manhã. Era um dos meus sonhos.

- Ahm.. Meu pai tinha uma casa na praia, antes de... Você sabe! – limpou a garganta e continuou falando. – Mas a praia não era tão boa.. eu lembro que uma vez encontrei uma garrafa lá de um suco de Maracujá, eu nem lembro a marca mais.. Mais ai, eu fui e bebi o suco que tava lá e a única coisa que me lembro depois disso é de acordar num hospital com intoxicação alimentar...

- Caramba, mas você também é um tapado, hein? – disse Kagome olhando séria para ele. – Desde quando a gente bebe alguma coisa da praia e suja, ainda por cima?

- Bah!! Eu tinha 6 anos!! Eu tinha dificuldade em escrever o meu nome, bruxa!! Como é que eu ia saber? – perguntou ficando emburrado.

- Nossa... Isso faz MUITO tempo! - disse Kagome rindo da cara dele. - E com 6 anos eu já sabia escrever e ler, tá?

- Como assim muito tempo??

- Você não tem 78 anos? Eu nem PENSAVA em nascer nessa época...

- Bruxa!! Já disse que não sou velho!!! E não faz muito tempo não!! Eu nem tenho um século!!!

- Não faz muito tempo para você! Para mim faz... já pensou? Eu, com 60 anos, toda enrugada e você, com... ahh... 130, sei lá, com cara de criança ainda? Isso é injusto... - ela disse rindo.

- Quando eu tiver 130 eu já vou estar com aparência de velho, eu sou MEIO-youkai.

- Mas não vai aparentar 130... Vai aparentar... humm... 45... 50 talvez?

- Acho que vou parecer um pouco mais velho.. – disse pensando. – nunca vi um hannyou de 130 anos! Sei que meu pai chegou aos 432.. – disse pensando.

- Nossa... Acho que é melhor eu parar com essa conversa antes que eu me sinta nova demais... - disse Kagome.

- Senhor Taishou, chegamos.. – Kagome olhou pela janela e viu o aeroporto.

- Vamos? – perguntou Inuyasha já saindo do carro.

- Vamos sim! - respondeu Kagome. Ela desceu do carro e viu o taxista tirar sua mala. Ela agradeceu e já ia andando quando nem reparou nas malas de Inuyasha. - Onde estão suas malas?

- Eu deixei na casa do Miroku..

- E como você vai viajar sem roupas?

- Eu tenho outras. – disse pouco se lixando com as que estavam na casa do primo. – além do mais.. Eu tenho que te trazer de volta, inteira, como seu pai pediu. Ai eu pego..

- Humm... - Eles entraram no aeroporto, e foram rumo ao balcão.

- Kagome, é por aqui..! – disse apontando para uma sala com seguranças.

- Ahh... é... Tudo bem! - disse ela, seguindo Inuyasha.

Eles seguiram até a sala e passaram as malas naquela esteira detectora de metais e de outras coisas que se tenta carregar dentro da mala que eu não sei o nome (xD). Logo depois seguiram até uma outra porta que dava para o lado de fora. Subiram a escada e entraram num jato que tinha lá. Kagome não parava quieta, falava tanto que às vezes repetia a mesma pergunta ou voltava para o mesmo assunto e Inuyasha não sabia de onde tirara tanta paciência, só sabia que se ela continuasse a falar... ele ia estourar!

- Caramba... Isso é mesmo seu? - Kagome estava fascinada com tudo que tinha lá dentro. - Cara... Aqui tem até cama!

- Eu sei.. – o jatinho era aconchegante, tinha uma cama, um banheiro descente(banheiro de avião é uma droga.. ¬¬), um laptop, uma TV e claro, as poltronas normais de um avião..

- Nossa... acho que eu nunca poderia imaginar, em toda extensa vida minha, que andaria de avião algum dia. Apesar de ter medo de altura... - ela disse isso um pouco baixo.

- Você tem medo de altura bruxa?? – perguntou incrédulo. Como uma pessoa em sua sã consciência gostaria de voar de avião se tinha medo de altura?

- Bruxa, você tem cada uma!!

_- Por favor sentem-se e podem seus cintos de segurança.._

- Por que? Como assim eu tenho cada uma? - disse ela sentando-se em uma poltrona e colocando seu cinto.

- Você quer andar de avião, mas tem medo de altura? – disse sentando-se ao seu lado.Sentiram o corpo ir um pouco para trás, já que o avião decolava.

- Inuyasha... Não sei se você percebeu... mas todos os meus sonhos são coisas de que tenho medo. - disse Kagome.

- Por que? - perguntou sentindo ela pegar a dele e apertar com força, retribui o aperto, mas não tão forte.

- Por que o que? - perguntou ela, segurando a mão dele, BEM forte.

- Ai bruxa!!! – disse TENTADO puxar a mão de volta. – a gente já subiu.. relaxa!!! – disse tentando acalmá-la para ver se ela parava de estraçalhar a mão dele. Tava doendo.. O.O

- Ahh... - Kagome olhou para ele com uma cara de triste. - Me desculpa... acho que... ahh.. eu sou uma maluca mesmo. Me descupe por sua mão. - Então, virou-se para o lado da janela, de olhos FECHADOS.

- Kagome..! – chamou virando o rosto dela para ele. – Você não vai querer olhar para baixo..

- Eu sei... por isso fechei os olhos. - disse ela sem graça. - E... o que foi que você perguntou mesmo? - virou o rosto de novo. Não queria encará-lo. Tinha agido que nem uma criança de 5 anos. Ou pior. Inuyasha voltou a virar o rosto da menina para ele.

- O que foi? - perguntou sincero.

- Nada... eu apenas acabei de agir como uma criança chata que nunca tinha ganhado um pirulito ou um brinquedo. Fora isso... tudo bem.

- E daí?

- E daí... e daí... ahh... deixa pra lá! - Kagome resolveu desconversar. - O que você queria perguntar mesmo?

- O que? – perguntou desentendido. – Eu não queria perguntar nada bruxa!! Você tá ouvindo coisas!!

- Na hora que eu falei que os meus sonhos eram coisas que eu tinha medo e eu quase fraturei sua mão...

- Ah tá!! – disse se lembrando. - Por que você quer fazer as coisas que sente medo?

- Porque eu não quero mais sentir medo de nada nessa vida. Quero enfrentar todos antes de morrer. Acho que eu já aprendi muito. E os medos devem ser combatidos antes que eles acabem com aquilo que a gente realmente quer fazer, sabe?

- Hahaha!! Bruxa é corajosa!! – disse entusiasmado. – então vamos fazer bung jump!!

- Hei... não exagera... - disse ela rindo. - Mas... eu faço!

- To brincando.. To velho demais para esse tipo de esporte. – disse rindo.

- Ahhh... Então admitiu que é velho, hein? Acho que isso é uma desculpa...

- E se for, heim bruxa? – desafiou – vai fazer o que?

- Não vou fazer nada... isso não me incomoda...

- Keh!! Não vai ver TV?

- Eii... é mesmo... - puxando o controle da mão de Inuyasha. Ligou e foi passando os canais para ver se tinha alguma coisa que interessava a ela.

- Ai meu Deus!! - Kagome fez uma cara de muito feliz. - Está passando Piratas do Caribe!! - com os olhinhos brilhando, parou para ver o filme.

- Keh!! Cansa de passar esse filme.. - disse olhando para TV também, já estava no meio do filme..

- Ahh... Fica quieto! Se não quer ver, vai dormir... - Kagome brigou, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Bah..! – preferiu ver o filme, tinha que fiar bem acordado, porque quando eles fossem pousar, a mão dele podia ir embora..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Olá povoo! Ok, acho que a nossa audiência enssa fic não chega a ser povo.. ú.u

Tudo bem? Eu estou quase bem.. Por incrível que pareça, hoje eu tive minha primeira prova do ano! O.O Prova de português.. Ninguém merece, mas enfim! Estamos aqui, com um novo cap não tão quentinho saindo do forno! xD Um detalhe nesse capítulo é que aqui realmente estava chovendo e trojejando, então eu tiva a "brilhante" diéia de fazer os CABRUM's conforme tinha aqui! xD Eu morro de medo de trovão, mas aqui não tem um Inuyasha.. começa a chorar E não, eu não parei com as minhas outras fics, é que escola é fogo, mas os caps de Encrenca e Viagem já estão em andamento.. Espero não demorar muito, porque cara: fono, dentista, curso de inglês, prova toda terça e sexta a partir de hoje(T.T) e curso de piano.. Se eu não aparecer mais é porque eu morri... ¬¬

Mas então.. Depois de muuuuuuuuuuito tempo nós postamos um capítulo novo! Esperamos que tenham gostado e por favor mandem reviews!! Precisamos delas apra continuar a escrever.. E eu sou retarda, faça uma retarda feliz! Faça sua boa ação de hoje! xD

Bjin gente!!

¤Kaori-sann¤

**_Reviews!_**

**Mizu e Kimi**: Ei! E todo mundo pergunta isso... hauhauhauauhaua Sobre o escurinho... Será que atendemos as expectativas? Foi hilária a cena da patinação... mais uma... xD Valeu por ter lido! Kissus 

**Belle kagome-chan**: Oi! Muito Obrigada pelo elogio... eu e a Kaori nos esforçamos muito para sempre mostrar o melhor para vcs. Bom... sempre dizem que no escuro acontece tudo... e então? Você gostou do que aconteceu? xD Demoramos... mas chegamos... Gostou do capítulo?? Esperamos que sim.. Bjinhu 

Eii! Eu tenho uma piada: O que é um pontinho preto na parede branca?

R: Incopetência da empregada.. xD

cri cri cri, tá.. eu tentei.. 


	6. Capítulo 5

- personagem apresentada

# personagem desconhecida

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 5**

Sentiu ser cutucado por alguém, e foi ai que começou a reparar que alguém o chamava. Mas quem? Ah sim! Kagome...

- Que foi? - perguntou.

- Inuyasha... Nós já chegamos. - disse Kagome parando de cutucar e tirando o cinto.

Olhou para a mão confuso.

- Ué? Minha mão ainda tá aqui? - disse na tentativa de irritá-la.

- Ãh... é... - disse Kagome, um pouco corada, logo soltando a mão dele. - Pronto... sua mão está de volta.

- Bruxa, ficou vendo o filme? – soltou o cinto e levantou sendo acompanhado pela morena.

- Fiquei sim... Ele é muito bom. - disse Kagome seguindo Inuyasha. - Pena que você... Ficou com sono, não é? Ou foi uma tentativa de fugir do filme?

- Eu estava vendo, e rindo de Johnny Deep, agora ele está em segundo lugar! Mas eu sempre dormi em aviões.. – disse dando de ombros.

- Ai seu bobo... O Johnny ainda é... Meu ator... Bem... Esquece... Você além de esfomeado é dorminhoco.

- Ei! - parou de andar e olhou para a menina. - Você já me viu atuando! Eu sou melhor que ele. - falou emburrado cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- É... Tá bom... É sim... NÃO melhor... Mas... Do mesmo nível. - disse ela colocando as mãos nos braços dele para ele desfazer o cruzado dos braços.

Sentiu ela tentado desfazer a sua 'pose de emburrado', mas não deixou.

- Você não disse isso, bruxa!! Disse que eu era o primeiro!

- Tá... Tanto faz... Tudo a mesma coisa. VOCÊ... Somente você é o primeiro, ok?

- Eheheh! – comemorou voltando a andar, depois se tocou de como ficou estranho ele comemorando pelo simples fato de ser o primeiro da lista dela. Era o primeiro de muitas.. Mas agora ela dela.

- Ai meu Deus... - Kagome começou a rir. - Não acredito que você está muito feliz porque você é o primeiro da minha lista. Você é louco.

- Não estou muito feliz! Estou só.. Feliz! – respondeu emburrado de novo, mas dessa vez corado. – Keh!

Kagome riu muito. Adorava ver a cara dele de emburrado igual a uma criança quando não pode comer um doce. - Eu adoro quando você fica emburrado. Fica com uma cara fofinha. - Tá..Agora sim se sentia vermelho!

- Oras... Eu.. Bah!

Kagome ria muito da situação. Inuyasha sempre se fazia de durão, mas tinha um lado muito meigo, igual essas criancinhas que dá vontade de apertar. Ela o seguiu até uma entrada que dava para o interior do aeroporto.

- Ei, bruxa, vê quais são as suas malas.. - disse apontando para um lugar onde malas saiam toda hora.

- Hã... - Kagome começou a observar a esteira que trazia várias malas. Localizou a sua e rapidamente a pegou. - Bom... já encontrei a minha. E as suas?

- Você vai ficar fazendo as mesmas perguntas toda hora? - Inuyasha falou com umas pessoas ai(que eu não lembro nada do aeroporto... ¬¬) e seguiram para a saída.

- Que mesmas perguntas?

- Você já perguntou sobre as minhas malas antes do avião decolar bruxa..

- Hã... ehh... - Kagome por um momento ficou MUITO sem graça. Tinha esquecido completamente que estão indo para a CASA dele. Ele não precisaria de malas. - Bom... será que dá para esquecer essa última parte?

- Keh! – assim que saíram do aeroporto, uns homens de perto começaram a seguí-los e logo Kagome entendeu por quê. Uma multidão de pessoas os cercavam, eram flashes para todos os lados. – Ai que saco...

- É... Parece que BASTANTES - dando ênfase no bastante. - fãs sabiam que você voltaria hoje.

- Não sei como.. – disse dando de ombros. Andaram até uma Mercedes prata muuuuuuuuuito bonita. – Eles sempre descobrem tudo. – disse do nada.

Kagome seguiu Inuyasha até o carro. CARRO? Aquilo era um sonho. Fala sério. Ela se sentiu uma própria atriz hollywoodiana cheia de frescuras e seguranças. Quando ia entrando, não deixou de ficar de boca aberta. O interior do carro era MUITO mais bonito do que o lado externo. Os bancos todos em couro, na cor creme, davam um ar de sofisticação. Além do painel ser de última geração. Tinham tantos botões lá que ela não sabia se estava em um carro ou em frente aos controles de um avião. Ela tinha uma certa QUEDA por carros. Por isso a admiração. Entrando totalmente no carro, não poderia marcar sua entrada triunfal sem um mico. Bateu sua linda cabecinha no teto.

- Como é burra.. – resmungou. Kagome ainda com a mão na cabeça meio dolorida, olhou feio para Inuyasha.

- Do que é que você me chamou?

- De burra!! – disse em alto em bom som, até o cara que tava dirigindo olhou para eles pelo retrovisor. – bateu com a cabeça no teto! Olha que ainda é baixinha!

- Aiiiiiii... - Kagome estava ficando com raiva dele. - E você... você... ahhhhhhhhhhh. Você é um grosso. - disse virando o rosto para o outro lado, olhando pela janela as fãs quase pularem no carro e morrem atropeladas.

- Feh! - iria olhar para a janela, mas se olhasse ia ver aquele monte de gente gritando e ia ficar mais estressado ainda.

Kagome resolveu não puxar papo. Já bastava de ofensas naquele dia. Ficou observando como Tókio mudará desde sua partida. Foram 2 ou 3 anos sem ir até a capital. Parece pouco, mas ela ficou surpreendida com as mudanças. Ficava admirando as vitrines coloridas e com produtos desde os mais sofisticados aos mais baratos. Resolveu, sem consultar Inuyasha abrir o vidro do carro para, além de observar melhor as coisas, poder sentir o vento em seu rosto. Adorava aquela sensação.

- Ei, o que você tá fazendo? – perguntou. Sentia mechas do seu cabelo baterem no seu rosto com força. E Kagome com a cabeça de fora.

- Apenas sentindo o vento tocar meu rosto. - Kagome respondeu alto, praticamente gritando.

- Precisa ser agora? – pergunto no mesmo tom dela. Acabara de sentir outra mecha do seu cabelo, mas dentro da sua boca fazendo-o tossir. (isso acontece comigo direto na praia.. u.u)

- Precisa sim... - ela resolveu provocá-lo. - Por que? Está atrapalhando você em alguma coisa?

- Para ser sincero, está sim bruxa! – chegando mais perto dela, sentiu seus cabelos baterem com mais força no seu rosto e acabou voltando para o seu lugar. – Eu to quase morrendo aqui!

- Morrendo nada... - ela continuou no mesmo tom. - Você sobrevive.

- Não, não sobrevivo não! - tomando coragem ele chegou perto do botão que fazia a janela fechar a o apertou.

- Ahhhhhhh... - Kagome saiu rápido da janela, antes que fosse decepada. - Você é louco ou o que? Queria me matar? Por que que você não pega uma mareta e bate na minha cabeça? Seria mais prático. - disse ela olhando para ele.

- Eu não preciso! Você consegue bater a cabeça sozinha! - disse também olhando para ela.

- Ahh.. é? - disse ela se aproximando mais, quase batendo a cabeça na dele. - Acho que você tem razão. Eu devo ter batido a cabeça muito forte naquele dia na sorveteria para começar a conversar com um idiota que nem você.

- E eu devo ter tido um colapso por ter ficado te seguindo! - disse encostando a testa na da garota. - boba!

- Ahh.. acho que ainda está cedo para você se redimir de seu colapso e me mandar embora, Senhor Astro da novela da 7. - disse ela, praticamente espumando.

- Redimir? Do que está falando sua maluca?

- Se redimir do seu colapso de me seguir e me conhecer. - disse ela. - Acho que isso que eu estou falando. Ahh... e que tal você voltar para a sua vidazinha cheia de status de antes?

- Disse que deveria ter tido um colapso para te seguir, não que me arrependeria depois a ponto de me redimir! – exclamou cruzando os braços na frente do peito e olhando para frente.

Kagome não se pronunciou mais. Ficou bem perto da janela, sem abri-la, olhando para a rua como se a qualquer momento em que o motorista parasse, ela pudesse saltar do carro, pegar sua mala e voltar para o aeroporto, e estaria em casa logo, logo, sem ter que ficar ali discutindo com Inuyasha.

- Gênio... - resmungou baixinho. Tinha que dá uma de imbecil agora, né? - Ei.. -falou talvez um pouco mais alto. Kagome ouviu Inuyasha murmurar alguma coisa. Parecia que ele queria, não sabe, talvez pedir desculpas?

Não foi possível localizar sites que contenham "Kagome ouviu Inuyasha murmurar alguma coisa. Parecia que ele queria, não sabe, talvez pedir desculpas?" :( Tente usar palavras de busca diferentes.

- O que foi? - disse ela ainda virada para a janela, sem encará-lo.

- Uhm... você tá... zangada comigo? – perguntou ainda no mesmo tom. De repente seu tênis tinha ficado tão interessante.

- E eu teria alguma razão para ficar chateada com você? - disse Kagome se virando para encará-lo agora.

- Se eu to perguntando é porque eu não sei oras! - virou-se para ela. Era retardado, só podia.

- Ahh... Esquece Inuyasha... Não foi nada. - ela resolveu ignorar a situação que aconteceu antes. - Eu só acho que você deve aprender a medir suas ações antes de fazê-las. - e novamente se virou para a janela, morrendo de vontade de estar em casa, na sua cama.

Inuyasha abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes enquanto observava os negros cabelos de Kagome. Agora realmente não estava entendendo nada.

- Ei! Fica difícil tentar te entender se você nem me explica nada!

- Eu disse que era para você esquecer. - Kagome se virou de novo dando de cara com os olhos dourados. - Acho melhor isso acabar por aqui.

- Como assim acabar? Kagome, do que está falando?

- Acabar com essa conversa. E... - ela abaixou a cabeça. - ... você não acha que eu ter vindo aqui, com você, para uma festa, sabe... agora que eu pensei nisso... eu vi que não tem nada a ver comigo.

- E dai?

- E daí? - ela levantou a cabeça. - Bom... acho que você não entendeu. Sou uma menininha do interior. Na cidade grande. Não combina comigo. Ahhh... quer saber? Que tal nós ficarmos quietos até chegar na sua... ahh... posso dizer mansão?

- É uma casa.. Você não tem que combinar com eles, você te...

- Senhor Taishou, chegamos. – Uma casa de madeira bonita em contraste com o verde do jardim bem cuidado estava bem à frente deles. Não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas podia-se dizer que era uma casa grande.

- Tem que combinar comigo.. – terminou baixinho saindo do carro.

- Sua casa é muito linda. Ela disse se virando para ele. - Mas o que você disse? Que... tenho que combinar com você?

- Foi a mulher do meu MEIO-irmão que escolheu. – disse ignorando completamente o que Kagome tinha perguntado. – ela disse que adora essa casa no inverno e que às vezes passava aqui só para ver a casa. Então eu comprei.. - continuou dando de ombros.

- Ela tem um ótimo gosto. - disse se aproximando dele. - Mas, será que dá para parar de fugir das minhas perguntas e responder pelo menos essa? Você disse que eu tenho que combinar não com os outros, mas com você. Por quê?

- Você disse que isso não combinava com você e eu disse que você tinha que combinar comigo! Pronto! Satisfeita bruxa? - tinha virado para não encará-la e então não fazia a mínima idéia de como a expressão dela estava.

Kagome sorriu com a atitude de Inuyasha. Ele era um idiota, é verdade. Mas sabia ser um fofo quando queria. E, toda vez que ela estava perto dele, por mais que brigassem, ela ficava feliz. Mais do que feliz. O que estava acontecendo com ela...? Hã... Será que era... Não. Não podia ser. Ele era só um amigo. Um amigo de verdade. Que a fazia se sentir bem em qualquer situação.

- Bom... - disse ela se aproximando das costas dele. - Se for para combinar com você... eu acho que consigo agüentar meus 15 minutos de fama. - ela começou a rir.

- Ah é! – disse virando-se bruscamente, quase derrubando a garota. – Tenho uma coisa para você! Agora Você não vai poder fugir! – pegou na mão da garota e a puxou para dentro de casa. Sim, ainda estavam do lado de fora. E umas das primeiras coisas que Kagome reparou foi...

- Você tem um piano? - Kagome estava estática. - Um piano PRETO DE MEIA CALDA?

- Eu não.. você! - disse rindo. A garota estava estática. - É o mais parecido possível com o da Amy! Só que o que ela costuma usar no show é um teclado. Mas é um Baldwin! - Kagome estava de boca aberta. E MUITO quieta. O que foi que ele disse?

- Hã??

- Vai lá! – empurrou-a até fazê-la sentar ao banquinho. Kagome se sentou, mas continuava estática. Um piano. E o melhor. Um piano PRETO DE MEIA CALDA.

- Bruxa? – disse cutucando a bochecha dela. – Dá um sinal de vida?

- Ai meu Deus. - Kagome se levantou e deu um pulo em Inuyasha. - Você é incrível. Mesmo. Sabe se algum dia eu puder fazer algo por você, pode falar... agora... sei lá.

- Ei! Ficou maluca? – a abraçou de volta. – A gente podia ter caído! Do nada você pula em cima de mim!

- Ahh... desculpa. - ela disse percebendo que tinha alguns fios de cabelo no seu rosto. - Eu só estou... Muito feliz!

- Eu percebi! - disse ajeitando os fios do cabelo dela.

- Bom... - ela começou a dizer descendo de Inuyasha. - Quando você tiver alguma coisa que eu posso fazer, só dizer...

- Keh!

Ela olhou para ele rindo muito. Voltou-se para o piano e se sentou na cadeira. Abriu a parte onde ficam as teclas e retirou um pano que protegia. Olhou atentamente para todas as teclas. Como podia ser tão perfeito?

- O que vai tocar? – perguntou empolgado.

- Hã... eu... não faço a mínima idéia... - ela disse.

#gota#

- Vai tocar Evanescene? – perguntou.

- É... acho que vou sim. - dizendo isso posicionou suas mãos nas teclas e respirou bem fundo, começando a tocar.

- Uhm.. Não conheço essa música.. - comentou sentando-se ao seu lado no banquinho.

- Eu até cantaria... Mas eu poderia perder minha voz temporariamente. - disse ela, concentrada, mas mesmo assim conversando com Inuyasha. - Eu teria que ter aquecido a minha voz... feito alguns exercícios. Será que você não adivinha mesmo?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.. não!

- Hã... - Kagome fez uma cara um pouco... - Se eu disser que não tem nada a ver com Good Enough você vai ficar chateado? - ela começou a rir.

- Não, nunca fui muito bom com nomes..

- Ahh... que bom. Eu estou tocando Lithium. Se você conhecer a música e tentar lembrar dela, vai ver que está pelo menos UM POUCO parecido.

- Acho que essa música tem um clip. - disse pensativo.

- E tem... Boa memória a sua. - disse ela rindo, acabando de tocar e se virando para ele.

- Uhm... Bem, eu vou o que tem para comer! – disse se levantando. – VELHOTA! - Kagome colocou a mão nos ouvidos. Quem seria velhota? – aquela velha maluca, nunca aparece quando eu quero. – e saiu gritando pelo corredor.

- Ahhh... Então tá... Tudo bem. - Kagome ficou um pouco deslocada. - É... Vou ficar aqui... Te esperando.

Kagome observou Inuyasha se distanciando para um corredor que ela achava dar na cozinha, que deveria ser enorme, como a casa, com muitos eletrodomésticos, diferente da sua. Mas seria bom ficar lá por algum tempo e desfrutar da modernidade que não tinha em casa. Ela poderia ver TV, tomar banho QUENTE de verdade, e não de balde, como fazia nas noites de frio.

E... Além de tudo... O que aquele doido tinha feito. Comprado um piano? Para ela? Somente para ela tocar? Nossa... Parecia mesmo um sonho. A viagem, a casa, o piano, Inuyasha... Pera aí... Inuyasha? É... A menina tinha que reconhecer que ele estava sendo, apesar de um bocado chato, muito kawaii com ela.

Parou de rever seus pensamentos para novamente fitar o piano. Aquilo tinha sido uma surpresa maravilhosa. E ele disse que tinha muitas surpresas para ela em Tókio. O que será que estaria por vir? E Inuyasha? Por que estava demorando tanto naquela cozinha? Já estava morrendo de fome, e seu estomago tinha vida própria. Já estava até falando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- VELH-

- Inuyasha, não precisa gritar.. – disse aparecendo ao seu lado.

- Às vezes eu acho que você é bruxa! – sentou-se na cadeira da cozinha.

- Tenha mais respeito como os mais velhos! – Kaede suspirou. – Suponho que esteja com fome. Vive com fome! Um estômago sem fundo.

- O que tem para comer? – perguntou, abrindo a geladeira até que encontrou algo que queria. – Hehehe! Torta de limão! – pegou o prato com uma torta quase inteira dentro.

- Inuyasha, sabe que não pode comer muito limão não é? – perguntou. Sabia que ele ia resmungar alguma coisa, pegar uma colher acabar com a torta e acordar no meio da noite reclamando de dor de barriga. Era SEMPRE assim. Não deu outra: Ele pegou uma colher e ia sair andando.

- A jovem que o acompanhava não quer nada?

- O fue? –tentou falar com a boca cheia. – Shei lá!Naum perrrguntfei. – terminou dando de ombros.

- Essa garota deve ser uma santa! – sussurrou. – Inuyasha, leva pelo menos outra colher? Onde estão seus bons modos? Ela é uma visita, ela deve estar com sede, ou querendo ir ao banheiro.. Nem acredito que consegue ser tão famoso com essa su-

- Bah! – voltou todo atrapalhado, uma mão segurando a torta e na outra sua colher e agora a de Kagome. – você é muito irritante velha. E saiu resmungando pelo resto da casa.

- Só sabe resmungar.

- EU ESCUTEI ISSO VELHA! – seguiu pelo mesmo corredor que tinha passado antes encontrando alguma no mesmo lugar, olhando para o nada. – O que foi bruxa? Tá popotizada?

- Hã... Eu estou... o que? - ela se virou para onde ele tinha saído.

- Pofpoftizado? - repetiu com a boca cheia do doce.

- Será que você não aprendeu há 100 anos atrás ou sei lá, que é falta de educação falar de boca cheia? - disse ela.

- Bah! - sentou no chão mesmo e botou o prato do doce na sua frente começando a comer, até que lembrou do que Kaede tinha dito. - Ei, não vai comer não bruxa?

- Você tem certeza que quer dividir? - perguntou ela. - Pode acabar mais rápido. - mas, seu estomago falou mais rápido do que a comilança de Inuyasha.

- Eu não como tanto assim! Além do mais, a sua barriga tá roncando mais alto do que não sei o que! Haahahahha.

- HAHAHAHA... Que piadinha engraçada! Mas, acho que vou comer sim. Só assim para você não virar uma botija de gás. - Kagome pegou a colher que estava próxima e começou a comer a torta.

- Foi engraçada sim! Você riu!

- Ahhh... É... Eu ri. Eu achava que aquilo era conhecido como sarcasmo. - disse ela dando um sorrisinho para ele.

- Riu agora de novo! - disse apontando para ela.

- Sem comentários... Acho melhor você enfiar essa torta na boca logo. - dizendo isso empurrou a colher dele na boca, fazendo além dele engolir não só a torta, como a colher também, sujar um pouco do seu rosto ao redor da boca.

- Ai eu fou fffalar de bouqua xcheia! – disse fazendo umas mini pedaços de torta pararem na bochecha dela.

- Ai que nojento... seu porco. - ela pegou um pouco de torta com a mão e jogou no rosto dele. Inuyasha passou a mão no rosto e virou para a Kagome.

- Tá sujo de torta aqui! - nisso passou os dedos pela testa dela. - E aqui também. - sujando o nariz dela também.

- Eu acho que não só aqui... - ela apontou para seu próprio rosto. - mas, aqui também, ó... - ela pegou mais um pouco e passou nas bochechas e em todo o rosto de Inuyasha. - Agora você está engraçado e eu posso rir mesmo.

Inuyasha passou os dedos no rosto e os lambeu.

- Ainda tá bom!

- Você é louco. - disse Kagome ainda com o rosto sujo, e sem mais torta para comer, a não ser a do seu rosto.

- Eu ainda to com fome! Tudo culpa sua! - mas continuou no seu ritual de lamber os dedos.

- Você SEMPRE está com fome. - disse Kagome. - E não é minha culpa nada, seu bobo! Eu ainda tenho torta no meu rosto... Preciso lavar isso!

- Você tá engraçada assim! Hauuahauhauahua..

- É sério? Acha que eu tenho que ficar com o rosto sujo até quando? – Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Sei lá! – passou o dedo na testa de Kagome e de novo lambeu o resto da torta. – Engraçado.. continua com o mesmo gosto.

- Você está pretendendo comer a torta que está no meu rosto?

- Não..! - respondeu olhando as mãos. - Ia ser nojento.

- Ahh... Isso foi um alívio... Seria nojento demais. - ela fez uma cara engraçada.

- Ei! Vamos a praia? – perguntou do nada.

- Agora? - ela fez uma cara de incrédula.

- Depois que eu tirar a tora da minha cara! - lembrou-se.

- Mas... Eu não tenho roupa de praia... quer dizer... eu não trouxe. Eu não ia adivinhar que a gente iria a praia.

- Ahm.. Então a gente faz outra coisa! Mas antes, a gente toma banho... er.. Quer dizer.. Em banheiros diferentes!

- Tá... lógico. - Kagome olhou para ele com uma cara... - Bem... onde posso colocar minha mala? Ahh... e onde fica o banheiro para eu lavar meu rosto?

- Sua mala já está lá em cima.. - ele começou a subir as escadas e parou em frente a um quarto, que depois que entraram, Kagome descobriu ser uma suíte. - Você pode tomar banho ai ou lavar o rosto, tanto faz! Eu vou tomar banho. - Mas antes de passar pela porta virou e disse que seu quarto era o do lado.

Kagome antes de apreciar o quarto foi direto para o banheiro lavar seu rosto. Logo quando acabou reparou que, além de todo o luxo também existia uma banheira. Ela experimentaria aquilo mais tarde. Saindo do banheiro a primeira coisa que ela fez foi se jogar na cama. Como ela era macia. Tão diferente da sua. Resolveu fazer uma idéia louca da sua cabeça. Não foi surpresa para ela que no quarto existia um aparelho de som. Então, ela foi até lá e ligou ele no som máximo. Subiu na cama e começou a pular e cantar que nem uma doida. Aquilo era incrível.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Do banheiro conseguia escutar o som ligado. Será que ela pensava que ele não ia escutar, ou realmente não pensou em nada? Bah! Dane-se!

- Garota maluca...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ei bruxa... O que tá fazendo? – perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto, viu a garota pulando em cima da cama e sorriu.

Kagome estava tão entretida com a música alta que nem ouviu Inuyasha e continuou dançando. Fez até uns passos de dança do ventre. Até que não estava tão enferrujada.

- EII SUA SURDA! - a chamou de novo. Kagome pareceu ouvir alguma voz... alguma coisa gritando, mas não se importou. Continuou dançando... deveria ser só o vizinho, ou algo assim.

Inuyasha botou a mão nas orelhinhas, a música estava alta.

- Só podia ser a bruxa! – fechou a porta do quarto e se dirigiu para o seu quarto para fazer o que sabe fazer melhor: ver TV.

Kagome continuou dançando até não agüentar mais. Desligou o som. Achou estranho o Inuyasha não ter ido a procurar. Resolveu tomar um banho depois iria para o quarto dele ver se ele estava vivo. Ficou um bom tempo de baixo do chuveiro aproveitando a água morna. Resolveu usar a banheira no dia seguinte. Saiu e se trocou. Colocou um short, que não era curto, desses de dormir preto, e sua blusa de pijama acompanhando preta também, cheia de estrelas pratas. Saiu do quarto rumo ao quarto de Inuyasha. Bateu na porta e ouviu um entre, que parecia estar de boca cheia.

- Tem mais um pacote ali.. – disse apontando para o pacotinho que se encontrava ao lado de dois milk-shakes.

- Hã?? - disse Kagome entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. - Meu Deus! - ela disse colocando as mão por cima do braço tentando se aquecer. - Quantos graus está aqui dentro? Dez abaixo de zero?

- Não.. Menos dois! – disse olhando para a TV. – Por que acha que estou de edredom? – perguntou agora virado para ela.

- Caramba... você é mesmo doente. - ela se aproximou. - Mas, como eu disse, eu também prefiro o frio. Adoro dormir de edredom.

- Não sou doente nada!

- Tudo bem, seu doente. - Kagome se aproximou mais da cama. - Será que você pode me emprestar um edredom? Ou então eu acho melhor ir para meu quarto, antes que eu morra congelada. - Kagome estava toda tremendo. Também pudera. Olha a roupa que ela estava usando!

Kagome viu Inuyasha levantar um dos braços para o lado ainda sem tirar os olhos da TV, fazendo a coberta se levantar. Espaço suficiente para ela sentar e assistir a TV também.

- Se não quiser ficar aqui, tem uma no seu quarto...

- Bom... Acho que não tem nada de mais eu ficar aqui, né? - Kagome se sentou na cama e colocou suas pernas de forma que ficasse quase deitada. - Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O que? - e pela segunda vez, virou os olhos dourados para ela.

- Que você não vai me atacar que nem fez com sua namorada de MUITOS anos atrás. - Kagome começou a rir. Ela não se conteve, mas continuava a olhá-lo.

- Bah bruxa! Você é irritante! – disse, mas sua voz não demonstrava irritação.

- Desculpe... É que eu adoro falar isso e ver sua reação. Você também não teria coragem de me atacar, então eu fico rindo disso.

- Você é que pensa! - e antes que Kagome pudesse simplesmente piscar, a cena da escada se repetiu: Inuyasha fazendo cosquinha em Kagome.

Kagome tentava se desviar de Inuyasha, mas ele era mais forte e conseguia ficar por cima da garota fazendo cosquinha na barriga dela. Seu ponto fraco.

- Agora fala: adrenoleucodistrofia! - disse rindo.

- Di...di...zerr... o... queee...? - ela continuava rindo.

- Diz: 'três pratos de trigo para três tigres tristes' rápido!! – disse rindo.

- O... oo... qu..ee..? - Kagome começou a bater nele para ele parar. - Trêsss...trê... patoos... hauauhuahuhauah... pra..triges... hauhuahuahuahahuha.

Inuyasha parou por uns 3 segundos para ela poder respirar e depois voltou.

- Fala: pacatatucutianão.

- Ahh... páraaa... é sér...rioo... - Kagome com toda a sua força empurrou Inuyasha e o deitou no lado dela. Com isso ela ficou por cima dele e tentou fazer cosquinha também. Mas, parecia que ele não era tão fácil como ela.

- Huauahuahauhau, se você não parar... – disse tentado não rir, apesar de não sentir tanto, ainda fazia cosquinha.

- Se eu não parar o que você vai fazer? Vai gritar pedindo ajuda do vizinho?

- Não! Eu vou fazer em você. – rapidamente voltou a fazer cosquinha na garota que recomeçou a gargalhar. - E só vou parar quando você conseguir assobiar!

- Ahh... euu...jáá...n..ão seiii... assobiarrr direitooo mesmoo... hauahuahuahuh.- Kagome tentava se desviar dele. - Fiuuuuu...huahauhauhauhaua.

- HUAHAHHAUAHAUHA! - tinha parado de fazer cosquinha nela e virado para o lado gargalhando. - Melhor assobio do mundo!

- Muito obrigada pelo elogio, senhor Inuyasha. - Kagome ainda estava se recuperando do ataque. Abaixou-se e pegou um saco de batatinhas e seu milk-shake.

- Você vai comer as batatas ao mesmo tempo que toma o milk-shake? - perguntou observando seus movimentos. - É esquisito..

- Esquisita? - Kagome se virou para ele. - Eu a pessoa mais normal do mundo. Esquisito é você que já tem 100 anos e fica assistindo a pokémon.

- O que tem o pokémon? Você está mudando de assunto só porque não sabe assobiar!

- Hã? - Kagome olhou para ele, com uma enorme gota na cabeça. - Depois diz que eu sou a esquisita...

- Aii!! – resmungou. – acabou e eu nem vi direito! – disse olhando para TV.

- Bem feito... Não mandei você fazer cosquinhas em mim... Será que vai passar Sakura?

- Não sei.. - respondeu fazendo pouco caso. - Normalmente, eu desligo a TV e vou dormir.

- Ahh... - ela disse, fazendo uma cara de desapontada. - Bom... Então tá... Vou para meu quarto. Não vou te atrapalhar a dormir. - já ia se levantar quando sentiu as mãos de Inuyasha a segurarem firme.

- Por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Por que você para o seu quarto?

- Será que é porque você disse que quer dormir?

- Eu não disse que queria dormir! - disse ficando emburrado. – Você está ficando louca bruxa!

- Bom... Tecnicamente você disse sim. Você disse que normalmente quando acaba pokémon, você vai dormir.

-...

- O que? - ela perguntou para ele. - Vai dizer que HOJE não é normalmente?

- Tá.. Se você quer ir embora vai! - só então ele largou Kagome.

- Eu não quero... - Kagome disse de repente, mas depois percebeu o quer disse e corou até a raiz dos cabelos. - Ehh... que-quer dizer... Bom... ahh...

- Então você vai ficar? - disse corando também. A Tv agora nem existia mais, falava sozinha, para o nada.

- Não vou incomodar? - ela perguntou olhando para baixo.

- Não... - não passou de um sussurro, mas tinha certeza que ela tinha ouvido.

- Então... - ela se sentou de novo e colocou as pernas na cama na mesma posição anterior. Ficou quieta... Não sabia o que dizer.

Inuyasha não estava diferente de Kagome. Cada um olhava para um lado. Não sabia o que dizer, não depois dessa.. Não podia negar que estava feliz, não mesmo.. Uma musiquinha começou a tocar e os dois viraram para a TV;

- Sakura..

- Ai meu Deus... - Kagome começou a se agitar. - SAKURA! Nossa... Há quanto tempo não vejo...

- Imagino.. – disse irônico.

- Ei... - Kagome se virou para ele. - É sério... Tudo bem, tem a história naturalista, mas eu fugia de vez em quando e ia para casa de uma amiga minha SÓ para ver Sakura.

- Nossa! Que amiga você era! - gozou da garota. - 'Oi? Posso usar sua TV?' - Kagome não se segurou e começou a rir, relembrando a cena.

- Não era bem assim... - Kagome começou. - Era "Oi? Tudo bem? Será que posso ver sua TV só por um momento porque parece que vai aparecer uma notícia muito importante e meu pai disse que precisa dessa notícia para as vendas dele, e você sabe, nossa TV está queimada. Será que você deixa?" - Ela riu ainda mais.

- Sério que você falava isso? Eles nem viam que a notícia importante era Sakura? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Você é má!! - disse rindo!

- Eu? - ela fez uma cara de inocente. - Meus pais que são maus. Eles deveriam saber que não se deve tirar animes de uma criança. Ela pode ser capaz de tudo para vê-los.

- Pera.. - parou para pensar um pouco (Caramba!) - Se você não tinha TV, como ficou sabendo de Sakura? Oo

- Na minha escola tinha uma TV na sala dos professores, então teve um dia que eu me machuquei, fui para a enfermaria e fiquei na sala dos professores até minha mãe chegar. A TV estava ligada e estava começando a passar Sakura. Me encantei com o primeiro episódio. Quando minha mãe chegou, eu fiz uma birra para continuar e ver a última cena do episódio, mas não consegui. Foi engraçado.

- Uhm.. Vou dormir! - mudou de lado na cama, fazendo com que seus pés ficassem ao lado da cabeça de Kagome. - Não vou te atrapalhar..

- Não precisa me atrapalhar... já acabou. - ela disse um pouco tristonha. - Parece que a história da minha infância se tornou longa demais.

- Uhm.. - resmungou. Nem via mais nada, já estava de olhos fechados.

- Mas parece que vai passar os clipes com as músicas.. vou ver. Pode ficar quieto agora... - ela disse olhando para TV.

- Uhm... - abriu os olhos para ver a garota vendo TV. Garota? A criança, melhor dizendo. Uma criança que acabara de descobrir que podia comer o quanto de chocolate quisesse. Que podia brincar até não se agüentar mais em pé, sem ter nada com que se preocupar.

Kagome balançava a cabeça e cantava as músicas. Parecia quando ela tinha 7 ou 8 anos. Feliz. Como sentia falta daquela felicidade de criança.

Inuyasha podia ficar a noite inteira assim, só a observando, mas seu sono foi maior. Acabou dormindo e nem sabia dizer quando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Error.. Eu esqueci de colar e copiar o comentário de Aline Higurashi.. ¬¬ Sorry!**_

**_Reviews!_**

**Mizu e Kimi**: Oláá!! hauhau, nessa fic não era nem pra gente demorar tanto! xD A gente já tem até o capítulo 14 pronto! É que ficamos tããão empolgadas escrevendo que esquecemosd e postar! xD Coisas normais que acontecem com malucas.. u.u' Anyway.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjin!

**alguém que adora inuyasha**: Oii, pois é né? Kiky barro? Não tenho nada contra e tal.. Fico até com pena dela! A vida que ela levou foi muito difícil Oo Mas, oInu é da Ká! Só não é dela porque na hora que ela tinha que confiar nele, ela não confiou e a Ká confia a vida dela!! KÁ E INU FOREVER!! Huhauhauhau... Mande review! xD Bjin!

**TG s2:** Eii menina! Tchudchu bem? xD Fui eu que coloquei a piada!! Hauauuhahuuah, eu já disse que sou retardada e eu acabei achando engraçada! xD Mas confessa.. Eu _**sei **_que você riu! Hauhaua, que bom que está AMANDO a fic!! Bjin xatolina que eu adoro! x


	7. Capítulo 6

- personagem apresentada

# personagem desconhecida

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente. Percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. Nem no seu quarto na sua cidadezinha, nem no seu quarto na casa de Inuyasha. Ouviu um suspiro próximo ao seu rosto e virou a cabeça para cima, vendo que estava deitada no peito de Inuyasha e ele a estava segurando pela cintura. Como foi parar naquela posição? Não sabia. Resolveu não incomodar Inuyasha. Levantou-se vagarosamente daquela posição, que para falar a verdade não queria sair. Foi para seu quarto.

Chegando lá, tomou uma ducha, lavou seu rosto e escovou os dentes. Colocou uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de gola redonda branca de mangas longas. Desceu até a cozinha para ver se encontrava alguém lá. Um café da manhã cairia bem agora. Foi até onde, achava que era a cozinha. Percebeu que não tinha ninguém. Se a cozinheira, como achava que tinha já que ontem Inuyasha quase a deixou surda, estava dormindo, talvez ela poderia abrir a geladeira e procurar alguma coisa. Foi até lá, colocou a mão...

- Você é a jovenzinha que acompanha Inuyasha? - Kagome deu um pulo de no mínimo, 5 metros. Ela tinha sido pega no pulo. Isso era feio. Muito feio.

- Bom... ehh... Sou eu sim. - Kagome corou um pouco. A senhora iria achar que ela era uma visitante MORTA de fome. O que ela tinha na cabeça para assaltar a geladeira

- Que honra! – exclamou a senhora abrindo um sorriso. – Alguém com a sua paciência merece uma medalha! Deve estar morta de fome não?

- Ahh... - será que ela era alguma bruxa? No bom sentido, é claro. - Bom... para falar a verdade, sim. Acho que eu sou a pior visitante do mundo, não é?

- Que isso! - logo a Senhora já arrumava algumas coisas em cima de uma bandeja que Kagome nem vira pegar. - O imbecil do Inuyasha não é muito educado. Eu não sei o que faço com ele. - disse suspirando. - Mas é uma boa pessoa, sabe?

- É... eu sei. Ele é um POUCO arrogante, mas sempre tenta acertar as coisas. - Kagome se sentou em um banquinho perto de uma parede. Daquelas que a gente come em cima (sério? xD). - A senhora precisa de ajuda?

- Não querida, obrigada. – ela ajeitou mais outras coisas dentro da bandeja e voltou a falar. – Faz muito tempo que não vejo Inuyasha namorando... – comentou.

- Namorando? - Kagome começou a ficar da cor dos tomates que estavam em cima da pia. - O Inuyasha e eu? Nã-Não... que-que... isso! Imagina! Nós somos apenas amigos... e também... A gente nunca daria certo namorando. Ele é um astro. Eu sou apenas uma garota do interior que sabe cantar. Acho que ele tem outros planos... - ela disse isso em um sussurro.

- Uhm.. Amigos heim? – a senhora sorriu com os próprios pensamentos. – Escute, Inuyasha comeu a torta toda?

- Bom... ele iria comer se eu não me aferecesse para ajudá-lo. - Kagome começou a rir. - É... ele se lembrou de me dar um pouco. Mas depois ele estragou tudo fazendo uma guerra de torta.

- Guerra de torta?

- É... - ela começou a explicar. - Ele começou a passar torta no meu rosto, porque sem querer eu peguei uma colher e coloquei na boca dele de brincadeira e sujou a bochecha dele. Então, ele começou com isso. Depois, eu e ele estávamos com o rosto todo sujo de torta, e eu ainda com um pouco de fome. Acho que ele também. Mas, com MUITA fome.

- Então ele vai comer que um doido de manhã. - Kaede virou-se para Kagome sentada que ainda ria. - Leve isso para ele, tem bastante ai. - disse entregando uma bandeja com dois pães com presunto, dois sucos de maracujá, biscoitos e uma geléia. - Acredite, talvez nem sobre nada. - comentou Kaede rindo.

- OK... Já estou levando para o senhor esfomeado. - Kagome se levantou e pegou a bandeja. Já ia saindo da cozinha, quando parou e se virou para Kaede. - Foi bom te conhecer Senhora Kaede. Você parece ser uma pessoa muito boa. A senhora pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer o Inuyasha parar de chamar a senhora de velhota.

- Não ligue, já estou acostumada. – disse sorrindo.

Kagome saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas, rumo ao quarto de Inuyasha. Quando chegou, abriu a porta com cuidado. Entrou e encontrou um Inuyasha sentado na cama, ainda sonolento, coçando o olho como se fosse uma dessas crianças fofas. Muito bonitinho, pensou Kagome.

- Que fome.. - resmungou.

- Calma senhor esganado. - Kagome se aproximou dele e colocou a bandeja em cima da cama. - Sua energia já chegou. Mas, deixando bem claro: É para MIM também, ouviu?

- Keh! Bom dia para você também bruxa! - pegou um dos pães e começou a comer. Estava realmente bom, nunca se arrependera de escolher Kaede.

- Bom dia! - Kagome se sentou e pegou o outro pão. - Dormiu bem?

– Aham! – mal tinha terminado de mastigar um dos pedaços de pão e já estava bebendo o suco. – E foxê?

- Dormi sim... Quando acordei você estava me abraçando e suspirando na minha nuca. - Kagome voltou a morder o pão.

- Você tem o cheiro bom..! – disse dando de ombros e agora abrindo o pacote de biscoitos. – Geléia de morango?

- Eu tenho cheiro de geléia de morango? - Kagome perguntou se virando para encarar Inuyasha.

- Não.. Você tem cheiro de.. - ele fungou um pouco o ar, fazendo seu nariz fazer uns movimentos engraçados. - Baunilha com cereja.

- Sério? - Kagome olhou com uma cara de surpresa. - Nunca ninguém me falou do meu cheiro. Pelo menos baunilha com cereja, é bom... eu acho.

- É... Apesar de eu não gostar de cereja. Heii! Você vai comer esses biscoitos? - perguntou apontando para os que estavam separados para ela.

- Não... pode comer... - uma atordoada Kagome estendeu o pacote de biscoitos para um Inuyasha faminto AINDA. Ela tinha cheiro de baunilha com cereja?

- Que foi bruxa? – perguntou depois de engolir um dos biscoitos.

- Humm... nada não... - Terminou de tomar seu suco e se levantou. - Acho que vou para o meu quarto. Depois você leva a bandeja?

- Tá! – Kagome já estava passando pela porta quanto Inuyasha a chamou de novo. – Rin vem aqui hoje, para ajudar a te arrumar.

- Aham... mas... me arrumar para que? - Kagome perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Oras! - Inuyasha se levantou e ficou de frente para a garota. - Lembra? Hoje é o dia do baile!

- Ahh... é mesmo. - Kagome se lembrou. - Então... tudo bem. - Ela começou a sair do quarto, quando...

- Eii! Vermelho ou branco? – perguntou do nada.

- Hã? Pra que?

- Só responde! Vermelho ou branco? u.ú

- Branco... porque não sou muito chegada a vermelho.

- Ok.. - Kagome saiu do quarto e Inuyasha continuou lá com seus biscoitos. - Tenho que me preparar psicologicamente. - sussurrou logo depois de um suspiro.

Kagome ficou confusa com a pergunta que ele fez. O que tinha a ver vermelho e branco? Era melhor deixar para lá. Entrou no quarto e resolveu ligar e curtir um pouco a TV até a tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Eii.. bruxa...! – chamou a jovem adormecida. – Hora do almoço! – disse enquanto continuava a cutucá-la. - Kagome suspirou um pouco e se sentiu cutucada. Virou de um lado para o outro até encostar em alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os olhos dourados de Inuyasha.

- Hã?? - ela levantou e se sentou rápido na cama passando as mãos nos cabelos e no rosto.

- Almoço. Comer. Agora. - disse pausadamente. - Quer que eu soletre?

- Ahh... Não precisa seu chato. - Ela levantou e foi até o banheiro. Quando voltou, Inuyasha a estava esperando na porta. Eles desceram as escadas e Inuyasha a levou para uma sala de jantar. Ele se sentou na ponta e ela na cadeira ao lado dele.

- Ei velhota! O que tem para comer? - perguntou animado. De longe, comer era a melhor cosia que tinha para ele.

- Ei Inuyasha! Quer parar de chamar a senhora Kaede de velhota?

- Mas ela é velha mesmo! - retrucou. - Quer que eu chame ela de que?

- Que tal pelo nome dela? - Kagome olhou para ele. - Você tem essa irritante mania de nunca chamar as pessoas pelo nome desde de pequeno?

- Não sei! Não lemb... - não conseguiu terminar de falar pois Kaede o cortou.

- Tem essa irritante mania desde os 50 anos! - disse servindo o almoço. Arroz, feijão, farofa, uma salada.. - ele também não te chama pelo nome não? É um imbecil mesmo! - Kagome começou a rir na mesa.

- É... Parece que ele gosta mesmo. Não... Ele não me chama pelo nome. Na maioria das vezes, me chama de bruxa, mas tem outros adjetivos muito comuns que ele usa também.

- Eii! - disse tentando chamar atenção, mas elas continuavam a falar dele como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Se ele te chamar de bruxa, tem um apelido que ele simplesmente DETESTA, mas que a Senhora Rin adora chamá-lo! - comentou Kaede.

- E qual é? - perguntou Kagome interessada, enquanto Inuyasha começava a mexer os braços em uma tentativa frustrada de chamar atenção.

- Inu-chan! - ela disse. - Senhora Rin chega aqui gritando esse nome, e Inuyasha quase arrancando os cabelos.

- Sério? Bom saber!! Agora só vou chamá-lo de Inu-chan, né Inu-chan? - Kagome se virou para um Inuyasha soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

- Me recuso a responder qualquer coisa se você referir-se a mim com esse.. esse... Bah!!

- Isso também vale para as vezes que você me chamar de bruxa. - ela deu um sorrisinho esperto.

- Humana estúpida! Tudo culpa da velhota! - disse emburrado.

- Isso vale para esse também. - Kagome começou a se servir a antes mesmo de Inuyasha que continuava emburrado. - E para qualquer outro. Se você não gosta que os outros te chamem de alguma coisa, é melhor você parar para ver de que está chamando elas.

- Eu vou continuar te chamando de bruxa, bruxa!!

Kagome se manteve calada. Apenas pegou seu garfo e começou a comer como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Para de me ignorar!! - disse abanando os braços. Kaede olhava sorrindo o "pré-casal" sentado a mesa. - Kagomeeee!

Kagome começou a cantarolar enquanto comia. Inuyasha estava quase se contorcendo para chamar atenção da moça. Ela se mantinha estável.

­- Kagomeeee!!

- O que foi? - perguntou ela com uma expressão muito calma.

- Você.. Você ficou me ignorando! - disse ficando emburrado DE NOVO.

- Eu fiquei te ignorando? Nem ouvi me chamarem agora. - Kagome se fez de desentendida. Kaede faltava pouco gargalhar na frente de Inuyasha.

- Pare de rir velhota! - Inuyasha disse. Resolveu começar a se servir antes que a comida esfriasse.

Eles almoçaram em silêncio depois da pequena briga. Inuyasha sabia ser irritante às vezes. Mas Kagome também devolvia na mesma moeda.

- Se me permitem.. Vou tirar a mesa. – Kaede já havia almoçado e agora que eles haviam terminado; em total silêncio; tinha que tirar a mesa e deixar as coisas ajeitadas. Eles não iriam jantar em casa mesmo.

- Uhm.. - foi tudo que Inuyasha disse, melhor dizendo, resmungou.

- O almoço estava maravilhoso Kaede. Adorei sua comida. - Kagome estava se levantando para se retirar da mesa.

- Obrigada minha jovem! - disse sorrindo simpaticamente.

- ... - Por que Kagome estava daquele jeito? Ele não tinha feito nada! Sempre a chamara de bruxa e uma vez perguntara isso incomodada e ela disse que não. Então qual era o problema?

- Vou para o quarto Inuyasha. - Kagome começou a subir as escadas.

- Tá... - resmungou novamente. Alguma coisa tinha de errado.

Kagome subiu as escadas pensando no que tinha acontecido. Uma coisa tão boba fez com que eles parassem de se falar. Ela chegou no quarto, sentou na cama e ficou pensando um pouco. Estava tão sozinha agora. Queria companhia. Cadê o Inuyasha?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Será que ela estava estressada com ele? Mas por quê? Não tinha acontecido nada, e, para falar a verdade, era ele que tinha que estar bravo com ela por causa daquele apelido ridículo! Inu-chan! Rin era maluca! Inventava cada um: Inu-chan, Sesshy, Ka-san...

- Inuyasha, por que não vai falar com Kagome? – Ah é! Kaede velhota ainda estava lá..

- Bah! Eu não fiz nada! – disse se levantando e subindo as escadas. – Vou para meu quarto. – E, apesar ter dito isso, sabia que no final não ia para o seu quarto e sim, para o dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome ainda estava refletindo, quando ouviu abrirem sua porta. Continuou olhando para o teto. Talvez fosse Kaede com algum lençol, ou sei lá o que.

- Kagome...? - disse baixo ainda do lado de fora. - Ahm.. Eu não sei o que disse e te deixou chateada, mas seja lá o que for, foi de bocaparaforaporquesouumidiota.

- Hum? - Kagome levantou a cabeça e agora reparou que era Inuyasha. E ele estava tentando... se desculpar? - Inuyasha? O que foi que você disse?

- Por que você fica me fazendo repetir tudo que digo? - disse corando ainda do outro lado da porta.

- Desculpe... - Kagome se levantou e foi até a porta e puxou sua mão para ele entrar e fechou a porta. - ...mas eu realmente não ouvi dessa vez. Pode repetir? - ela estava parada olhando para ele.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que disse que te deixou chateada, mas foi de boca para fora, porque sou um idiota, porque não penso antes de falar.. ou qualquer outra opção.. - apesar de ter dito devagar foi baixinho e torcia para que ela tivesse escutado. Mas uma coisa o deixava feliz: ela ainda segurava sua mão.

- Você não precisa se desculpar... aquilo foi uma criancice, minha também. Mas valeu a pena por você ter vindo aqui. Já estava com saudades das suas chateações. - Kagome deu um sorriso sincero.

- Ahm... - não sabia o que falar. Estava meio desconfortável com a situação e isso era uma coisa meio... difícil de acontecer. - Então.. Tá tudo... Bem?

- É claro que está seu bobo. - Kagome sorriu ainda mais. - Acho que eu me acostumei tanto com seu jeito que me faz falta agora se você não estiver por perto. - Kagome congelou com o que disse. Rapidamente ela olhou para baixo e virou o rosto, soltando as mãos de Inuyasha.

- Também sinto a sua... - disse voltando a pegar na mão dela.

Por um momento ela ficou sem ação. Ele disse que também sentia falta dela? Acho que ela ouviu errado. Continuou com a cabeça baixa como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Por isso que pedi para você vir comigo para Tókio...

- E você acha que eu vou ficar aqui pra sempre? - Kagome tinha levantado a cabeça e estava encarando séria Inuyasha. - Está tudo muito bom. Mas vai chegar uma hora que eu vou ter que voltar para realidade. Não dá para ter um sonho por uma vida inteira.

- Eu sei... Por isso que tem a passagem de volta. - do nada, Inuyasha abraçou Kagome que ficou meio 'ahn?' - Mas você vai fazer muita falta bruxa...

Kagome apenas deixou ser abraçada e afundou seu rosto no pescoço dele. É... daqui a alguns dias seu conto de fadas iria acabar e ela não poderia fazer nada. Parece que pelo menos uma vez na vida ela se sentiria uma princesa ou sei lá o que. E com um príncipe maravilhoso.

- E você também... meu príncipe perdido. - Kagome falou bem baixo para ele não ouvir. Ela já estava chorando, e olha que ela não ia embora naquela hora, hein?

Inuyasha não disse nada. Só a apertou mais, não queria que ela fosse embora. Tinha plena consciência disso, mas sabia que esse dia ia chegar.. Eram completamente diferentes, de cidades diferentes..

- Não vamos falar mais disso tá..? - perguntou baixinho para somente ela ouvir.

- Uhum... - Ficaram mais um tempo ali, na mesma posição. Cada um com seus pensamentos. Inuyasha suspirou.

- Vamos fazer outra coisa? A gente pode ver um filme enquanto Rin não chega. - disse se afastando dela. - De preferência de comédia.. Não quero ver você chorando. - disse sorrindo e limpando uma das que escorriam ainda. - Também não pode ser Piratas do Caribe! Chega de Johnny Deep!

- Ahhh... - Kagome fez um bico. - Eu já estava sentindo falta dele.

- Vamos ver... ahm... 12 é demais! - disse a puxando pela mão e indo até a sala.

- Tudo bem... - Kagome se sentou no sofá, enquanto via Inuyasha mexendo no aparelho de DVD. - Esse filme é muito bom. Doze filhos... eles são doidos ou o que? Mas, para falar a verdade, se eu pudesse, eu também teria muitos filhos. Não doze. Mas uns 4 ou 5.

- Nossa.. Não tenho paciência com criança. - tinham tantos DVD's. Será que estava lá ou tinha emprestado para alguém? Estava quase desistindo quando achou o DVD. - Ehehe!

- Eu adoro crianças... e parece que elas gostam de mim também.

- Keh! Elas são barulhentas e fazem perguntas idiotas! - botou o CD dentro do aparelho e ele começou a rodar.

- Até parece que você nunca foi criança... E quando você casar? Não vai querer ter filhos não? - Kagome perguntou.

- Os meus não vão ser barulhentos!

- Hum... e como você vai fazer isso? - Kagome perguntou curiosa.

- Não sei.. - disse dando de ombros. Sentou-se ao lado da menina que continuava a olhá-lo. Mexeu nas configurações. O filme já ia começar e ela continuava falando.

- Coitado dos seus filhos... acho que eu não queria estar na pele deles... os meus vão ser criados livres. Que nem pássaros. Vão poder brincar, correr... Mas vão aprender muito sobre a vida lá fora, para não se machucarem como eu.

- Kagome.. - tentou chamar sua atenção, mas ela continuava falando.

- Hum... acho que agora eu vou parar de falar. - Kagome se virou e ficou olhando para a TV. - Sabe o que está faltando?

- O que? - perguntou se controlando.

- Pipoca... - ela respondeu um pouco assustada, para um Inuyasha muito vermelho. Só que de raiva.

Com MUITO esforço Inuyasha deu o pause na porcaria do filme e foi preparar a pipoca com Kagome o seguindo. Kagome se sentou no mesmo banquinho de ontem. Começou a bater a perna cadeira para cá e para lá, que nem uma menina de 10 anos. Um silêncio cortava a cozinha. E ela não tinha mais coragem de abrir a boca. Caramba. Será que ela era aquela matraca o tempo todo, ou só era nas horas que NÃO podia ser?

- Está nervosa?

- Não... por que estaria?

- Não sei.. Eu estou. - confessou.

- Por que? Pela festa? - Kagome perguntou.

- É... Dois seres irritantes vão a essa festa.

- Que seres? - Kagome começou a ficar curiosa.

- Meu MEIO-irmão. - disse dando bastante ênfase ao 'meio'. - E uma atriz que trabalha comigo, que não desgruda de mim! Literalmente!

- Você realmente não gosta do seu irmão, não é mesmo

- MEIO-irmão. - o microondas apitou e Inuyasha tirou a pipoca pelando de lá. - Não é que eu não goste... É que eu detesto!

- Hum... isso é típico. - Kagome riu. - E a atriz que trabalha com você. Quem é ela?

- Do que está rindo? Ele é realmente irritante! - botou a pipoca na vasilha e se dirigiu para a sala. - Kikyou Tsukumi.

- Humm... - disse Kagome tentando se ESFORÇAR para lembrar de alguma pessoa com esse nome. - Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja. E porque você dá trela para ela te perseguir? Fala que tem uma namorada... sei lá.

- Porque se eu falasse que tinha uma namorada, a mídia ia procurar a "namorada" que não existe! E ela ia continuar no meu pé! - sentou-se no sofá e procurou o botão do play quando Kagome tirou a vasilha de pipoca de sua mão.

- É só você FINGIR que está namorando alguém... combina, sei lá. - Kagome começou a comer as pipocas. - Pelo menos, ela vai largar do seu pé, além das milhares de fãs que você reclama.

- Eu gosto das minhas milhares de fãs! Levanta a auto-estima! – deu o play e o filme começou. – Agora shh!! Não gosto quando falam em filmes! – disse sussurrando. E assim que terminou a campainha tocou.

- É... parece que estão conspirando contra você mesmo. - Kagome continuou comendo as pipocas enquanto um Inuyasha MUITO irritado ia atender a porta. Kagome continuou vendo o filme até o grito:

- INU-CHAN!! Já estava com saudades!! - disse a morena abraçando Inuyasha, mas tão rápido que nem deu tempo de Inuyasha responder. - Ah! Eu nem acredito! É hoje! Me preparei tanto para esse dia!!

- Oi Rin...

Kagome explodiu em gargalhadas... hahauuahuahuaha. Era MUITO mais engraçado a Rin falando do que ela "Inu-chan". Parece que o Inuyasha realmente estava tendo boa sorte naquele dia. Rin virou sua atenção para a criatura que gargalhava.

- Quem é você? É a nova namorada do Inu-chan? Ele não me disse nada! - falou rápido se aproximando. - Meu Deus! Você é linda! É modelo? Não.. Sem ofensas, mas você é meio baixinha para uma modelo..

- Hã... - Kagome se levantou e tentou responder todas aquelas perguntas avassaladoras de Rin o mais calma possível. - Meu nome é Kagome. E não... não sou a nova namorada do Inuyasha. Somos apenas amigos. E... muito obrigada pelo elogio. E, definitivamente. Não sou modelo. Mesmo se eu fosse alta, não conseguiria passar fome. - Kagome abriu um sorriso para Rin.

- Huauahuhua, gostei de você! É engraçada! - Rin virou-se para Inuyasha. - Ei! Por que ainda não a pediu em namoro? Ela é perfeita! – Inuyasha, muito corado, bateu na própria testa. - Mas então.. - voltou-se para Kagome. - Bonito seu nome! Não gosto muito do meu.. Lembra nome de um órgão.

- Hum... obrigada de novo. Você também é muito bonita. - Kagome não sabia o que dizer.

- Ah obrigada!! - disse super feliz! - Inuyasha nem nos apresentou né? Mal educado!

- Você nem deixa eu tentar falar alguma coisa! - disse cortando.

- Eu sou Rin Taishou! Estilista, ou pelo menos tento! - disse sorrindo e ignorando o comentário de Inuyasha. - Ah Meu Deus!! Você tem os olhos azuis mais lindos que já vi!! - disse observando melhor os olhos da menina corada.

- Prazer Rin. Sou Kagome Higurashi. Hã... Obrigada. Acho que vou ficar sem graça com tantos elogios. - Kagome já estava ficando corada. - Você é estilista? Acho essa profissão fantástica. Até poderia tentar ser, se eu soubesse desenhar...

- Ah que isso! É muito fácil! Mas.. Temos pouco tempo, só duas horas! Já tomou banho né? - perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Hum... - Kagome fez uma cara sem graça. - Ainda não... algum problema...?

- Ahm.. tudo bem! Vamos subir então! Mas para o que eu vou fazer no seu cabelo, você vai ter que tomar banho de água fria.. Tem problema?

- Já que vocês fazem tanta questão de mim aqui, eu vou pegar algo para comer! - Inuyasha disse indo para a cozinha.

- Não... eu adoro tomar banho frio. Vamos lá para o quarto? - Kagome foi andando com Rin até seu quarto.

- Keh! Mulheres! - disse depois que desapareceram.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome levou Rin até seu quarto. Entrou e fechou a porta.

- Então... vou tomar um banho... - Kagome se retirou para o banheiro.

- Tudo bem.. Sabe onde está seu vestido? – perguntou antes que ela entrasse no banheiro.

- Está em uma caixa dentro do guarda-roupa. - disse Kagome antes de fechar a porta. Foi direto para uma ducha gelada.

Rin abriu o guarda roupa e com muito cuidado tirou-o da caixa. Deixou esticado em cima da cama e sorriu.

- Esse vestido vai ficar estupendamente lindo nela! Agora.. Que penteado..?

Kagome terminou seu banho. Colocou um roupão e enrolou seu cabelo em uma toalha. Saiu do banheiro olhando para uma Rin pensativa olhando para seu vestido.

- Ai que bom! bem.. comecemos pelo cabelo! - disse animada.

Kagome se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a uma penteadeira. Rin a proibiu de ser ver no espelho até o resultado final. Sentiu ela desenrolando seu cabelo e o penteando. Viu que ela tinha trago uma bolsa (?) e ela estava tirando muitos produtos de lá. Ela viu que aquilo iria durar muito tempo.

- Seu cabelo é muito macio. - a elogiou pela... o que? Vigésima vez?

- Obrigada mais uma vez Rin. Sabe... - começou Kagome. - Eu nunca fui à festas assim. Elegantes, sabe? Não sei se vou me portar corretamente. Estou um pouco confusa com tudo isso

- Ah! Tudo bem.. Eu vou te ajudar.. Tem alguma dúvida? - perguntou. Kagome sentia seu cabelo ser puxado várias vezes. - Eu também não era...

- Ahh.. olha... comida. Vão ter aqueles bando de talheres que a gente nem sabe pra quem tem tanto? Ou... alguma coisa estranha que acontece?

- Ahm.. Não, nada daqueles talheres! E ainda bem que não tem.. Eu só sei qual é o de salada! - disse rindo. - Poderia abaixar um pouco a cabeça?

- Ahh.. sim, claro. - Kagome abaixou a cabeça. - Mas, não tem nada de "anormal" lá?

- Tem aquele pessoal irritante, que se acha o tal.. Aquelas conversas chatas..Mas depende de como você define anormal.

- Bom... acho que não tem nada de TÃO diferente assim... - Kagome riu. - Acho que não sou boa em papos chatos. Posso ficar perto de você?

- Deve! Sabe, você é muito simpática! Finalmente Inuyasha acho alguém que preste apra variar um pouco! Ela riu.

- O Inuyasha é sempre um "Rebelde" em matéria de amizades?

- Não é um rebelde.. - Rin parou de fazer seja lá o que for que ela fazia no cabelo de Kagome e parou para pensar. - É.. Ele é rebelde.

- Nossa... então é melhor eu tomar cuidado... - Kagome se endireitou na cadeira. - Parece que todo mundo está achando que estamos namorando. Nós somos apenas amigos, sabe? Amigos que implicam um com o outro, que brigam e que sentem falta um do outro. É engraçado. Nunca me senti assim por outra pessoa.

- Então você não pensa na possibilidade de que ele, para você, seja mais que... um amigo? - perguntou cautelosa.

Kagome quase pulou da cadeira. Mas se manteve calma.

- Ahh... eu não penso nisso. - mentira. - O Inuyasha é uma pessoa famosa, pode namorar qualquer uma que quiser. E também... ehh... e-eu não gosto dele desse jeito. - mentira. - Ele é importante demais para uma menininha do interior. - mentira.

- Mentira... sabe.. Se estiver triste porque talvez ele não retribua.. tenho quase certeza absoluta que ele gosta muito de você! Não é qualquer uma que entra na casa dele.. - disse Rin ainda mais cautelosamente. - estou terminando de fazer seu cabelo já.

- Ahh.. que bom! - mas, a respeito da afirmação de Rin, Kagome ficou sem palavras. Será que ele estava...? Ahh.. era melhor limpar seus pensamentos.

- Ok, vou parar com esse assunto, você está ficando desconfortável.. Às vezes eu em pergunto como Sesshy consegue me agüentar sabe? Ele é de poucas palavras.. Muito poucas para falar a verdade..

- Bom, como dizem por aí, em alguns casos, os opostos se atraem. Mas, eu também sou muito faladeira. Quando eu me senti a vontade com você, aposto que ganho de sobra. - Kagome começou a rir.

- Ah, mas não ganha mesmo! Sabe por quê? Porque eu falo muito conhecendo ou não a pessoa! Já é um ponto para mim!

- Tudo bem! Ponto para a senhora Rin Taisho. - Kagome gargalhou. - Mas, daqui a alguns dias eu sei que vou ganhar de você... - Kagome completou essa frase baixinho e um pouco triste.

- Katchinha.. Tem alergia a alguma coisa? - perguntou Rin. - vou trabalhar no seu rosto agora.

- Katchinha? - realmente a Rin tinha criatividade em apelidos. - huahuahahuhua. - - - Engraçado. Bom... não tenho alergia a nada não. Pode começar.

- É! Katchinha! Porque você é uma gatinha. - Rin deu uma piscadela. - Bem, então.. Vamos ver.. - disse remexendo no seu estojo de maquiagem.

- Ahh.. tudo bem então! - Kagome riu com a capacidade de Rin fazer a todos rirem.

- Meu Deus! O tempo passa rápido! Ainda tenho que me arrumar! - disse mais apra si do que para Kagome, mas em seu tom de voz normal.

- Ahh.. Rin! Vai lá se arrumar... eu me viro agora. Bom... acho que só falta vestir a roupa, não é? Isso eu sei fazer, garanto. - Rin riu da fala de Kagome.

- Que isso! Ainda tenho que tirar essas sua olheras! - Rin analisou Kagome da cabeça aos pés. - Apesar delas serem tão leves que.. Ah não! Sem essa! Façamos o seguinte...

- O que? - Kagome perguntou para Rin.

- Eu vou tomar banho rapidinho e você já vai vestindo seu vestido e os acessórios para quando eu terminar seja só fazer a maquiagem, ok? - disse Rin meio apressada.

- Aham... pode deixar! Tudo sob controle comandante Rin! Vai lá tomar banho tranquila! - Kagome levou a Rin até a porta.

- Obrigada mesmo! Gente que coisa! Eu sou estilista, tenho que estar sempre preparada e... - Rin entrou no quarto da frente correndo enquanto falava coisas.

Kagome fechou a porta ainda ouvindo a Rin. Ela definitivamente era uma pessoa muito feliz. Até mais que ela. Kagome gostou muito de Rin. Bom... achou melhor correr para se vestir e colocar seus acessórios. Com cuidado começou a se vestir. Resolveu colocar as luvas por último, depois de Rin acabar com seu trabalho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava ali.. sentado no seu sofá vendo o filme. A pipoca já tinha acabado a séculos, mas às vezes metia a mão no pote como se ainda tivesse. Assim como Todo Poderoso, adorava aquele filme! Todas aquelas crianças eram atentadas e perturbavam a sanidade mental de qualquer um.

Já fazia uma hora e pouco que Kagome e Rin tinha subido para se arrumar. Não imaginava o porquê das mulheres demorarem tanto para se arrumar(nada a ver, eu não demoro tanto.. xD) Ele conseguia se arrumar rapidinho! Escutou o relógio da sala bater 18:00. Espera.. 18:00?

- Caraca! To atrasado! - rapidamente desligou a Tv e o DVD e foi tomar banho. Incrível. SEMPRE perdia a hora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome já tinha se vestido. Estava sentada colocando um pequeno brinco que sua avó tinha dado a ela. Ele era pequeno e de brilhantes. Eram lindos. Ficou sentada esperando por Rin. Talvez ela não demorasse tanto.

E Rin entrou pela porta deslumbrante. O longuete de um ombro só que Rin usava era num tom de verde-escuro lindo. E ele começava a ter camadas que iam escurecendo da sua coxa para baixo. O cabelo de Rin estava com cachos nas pontas e duas mechas de seu cabelo estavam presas num de borboleta no mesmo tom de verde.

- E ai? To bonita? - perguntou Rin, meio nervosa.

- Bonita? Você tá Linda! Seu vestido é maravilhoso! - Kagome abriu um sorriso.

- Ah, obrigada! - disse sorrindo. - O seu vestido combina perfeitamente com os seus olhos. Eu já disse né? Seus olhos são lindos!!

- Ahh... obrigada pela décima vez! - Kagome gargalhou muito. - Bom... e então? Mais alguma coisa para melhorar minha aparência?

- Melhorar, nada.. Agora retocar sim! Vamos sente ali de novo! - disse Rin apontando para o banquinho. Rapidamente ela já tinha feito a maquiagem de Kagome e a dela mesma. Havia terminado BEM em cima da hora. - E ai? nervosa?

- Bom... - Kagome ia falando e colocando as luvas. - Para falar a verdade MUITO nervosa. Nunca fui em algum lugar assim. Chega a dar medo.

- Ai, eu nem posso dizer nada! Também estou super nervosa! Meu chefe vai estar lá, e algumas modelos convidadas vão estar usando as roupas que desenhei, sabe? - disse sorrindo, nervosamente.

- Sério? Nossa... isso é muito legal!. - Kagome ia colocando a luva da outra mão, com uma CERTA dificuldade. - Daqui a pouco a senhora Rin vai ser mundialmente conhecida por sua costura de primeira linha.

- Hahahaha! Obrigada, levantou minha auto-estima! - Rin foi em direção da porta e a abriu. - Posso fazer um negócio com você?

- Hã... será que posso confiar em você? - Kagome fez uma cara de analise. - Claro... pode sim!

- Sabe, sempre gostei disso nos filmes, mas nunca fiz com ninguém! - disse Rin com os olhos brilhando, ainda sem dizer o que era.

- Acho que já estou me arrependendo... - Kagome murmurou.

- Posso descer as escadas e depois te chamar! Sabe, como fazem com as princesas?

- Hã... pode. Pode sim! - Kagome levantou o vestido e andou um pouco. Parou distante da escada.

- Ahhh! Sério! - disse toda alegre. - Eu até te abraçaria, mas não vou amassar seu vestido! xD

- Ok... vai lá! - Kagome empurrou um pouco a Rin!

E Rin, por sua vez, desceu as escadas rapidamente encontrando Inuyasha sentado no sofá com maior cara de entediado. Rin limpou a garganta chamando a atenção de Inuyasha.

- Ai Inuyasha! A Katchinha tá tão linda!! - disse balançando as mãos no ar.

Kagome ouviu ela falando seu apelido para Inuyasha e começou a rir. Só ela mesmo. Como seria a reação dele?

- Sempre quis fazer isso! Katchinha, pode descer!! –meio que gritou Rin.

- Katchinha, Rin da ond-

Kagome se aproximou da beirada da escada e olhou para Rin e Inuyasha que estavam a sua espera. Ela respirou fundo e segurou delicadamente as pontas do vestido para descer as escadas. Descia vagarosamente, como aquelas personagens de filmes de época que viam seu amado a esperando na ponta da escada, e quando a personagem chegava, o moçinho pegava uma de suas mãos e beijava. Ela abriu um sorriso maravilhoso. Aquilo parecia um sonho.

Inuyasha tinha a 'leve' impressão de estar com a boca meio aberta, mas quem ligava? Ela estava tão linda! Sempre fora, mas agora estava... Deslumbrante? Perfeita? Maravilhosa? Existe alguma palavra no mundo que pudesse definir melhor como ela estava? Não.. E sem perceber estava sorrindo.

- Ai!! Eu sempre quis fazer isso!! – comentou Rin animada percebendo o 'clima'. Continuou calada, e estava muito difícil porque ela falava compulsivamente. Kagome terminou de descer as escadas e parou em frente ao Inuyasha. Ele estava olhando tão fixamente para ela, que ela achava que tinha alguma coisa de errado nela. Mas, ela continuou com aquele lindo sorriso aberto para ele.

- Bruxa, está linda! - disse finalmente se pronunciando. Sentia a garganta seca, mas continuava sorrindo e tentando inutilmente tentar falar alguma coisa que não aparecesse idiota.

- Obrigada Inu-kun... - Kagome disse serenamente. - Você também está lindo. - Inuyasha estava com o mesmo terno que comprara, o terno azul marinho escuro, com uma camisa azul clara por baixo e uma gravata combinando. E, para aperfeiçoar ainda mais, uma pequena rosa na lapela branca.

- Eu sei.. - disse convencido, mas sorrindo.

- Ainda dizem que não são namorados.. - sussurrou Rin completamente abobalhada pela cena.

- Você continua o mesmo convencido de sempre, não importa a situação, né? - Kagome riu. - Mas hoje você pode ficar.

- Mas como disse na loja, ainda falta um colar.. - disse baixo chegando perto dela.

- Hum? - Kagome fez uma cara de desentendida. O que o Senhor Inuyasha estaria aprontando?

- Sabe.. Comprei para você... Não sei se vai gostar, não sou muito bom com presentes. - disse estendendo uma caixinha de veludo um pouco maior das que caberiam um anel(dããã, é um colar!!)

Kagome pegou a caixa de veludo preto e abriu com cuidado. Lá dentro tinha um colar de ouro branco com diamantes. Ele era de uma forma em que na frente dele existiam vários fios com diamantes. O fio do meio era o maior e iam diminuindo nos lados. Era simplesmente PERFEITO.

- É lindo Inuyasha. - Kagome estava boquiaberta. - Mas... eu não posso aceitar. - ela estendeu a caixa para ele.

- Por que não? - perguntou curioso.

- Porque... isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. Inuyasha... porque você comprou isso? Você já comprou o piano, agora isso.

- E o que eu vou fazer com tanto dinheiro se não posso gastar? - às vezes Rin pensava seriamente se ela ainda existia no mundo deles, ou pelo menos uma vaga lembrança dela.

- Não sei... e por que você quer gastá-lo comigo? - Kagome se aproximou dele olhando nos olhos dourados com muita intensidade.

- Por que não gastaria? - devolveu.

- Porque... porque você poderia quer outras coisas... coisas mais importantes. - Kagome começou a fazer gestos com as mãos.

- Como o que? - perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. - Bruxa, se não gostou do presente, não precisa enrolar tanto, é só dizer: Não gostei, é feio!

- Se eu disser que esse colar é feio é melhor você me levar em um oculista urgente, porque eu iria precisar. - ela riu nervosamente. - Bom... já que você insiste. - ela abriu a caixa retirando o colar. Deu-o para Inuyasha e virou-se de costas.

- Vo-você quer que eu bo-te-e? - perguntou meio corado.

- Claro ué. - ela puxou seus cabelos para frente e deixou sua nuca a mostra para Inuyasha colocar o colar nela. Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome meio inseguro e pegou o colar das mãos dela, colocando o colar em volta da nuca da menina. Quando terminou de fechar, o que era meio difícil, se afastou um pouco, mas só o suficiente para ela poder se virar.

- Sabe.. Depois de 72 anos de vida, eu nunca tinha feito isso. – comentou.

- Já estava mais do que na hora. - Kagome sorriu para ele, radiante. Inuyasha retribuiu o gesto do sorriso.

- Vamos? - perguntou pegando na mão enluvada de Kagome e a guiando até a porta. Rin os seguia com os olhinhos brilhando e o mais difícil: calada. Não ia estragar aquilo, ia ser muita cara de pau.

- Vamos. - Kagome andava ao lado de Inuyasha, até que... - Rin? Você não vem?

- Meu Deus! vocês lembraram de mim? - disse sarcástica. - Tá desculpa.. Mas eu não ia atrapalhar o momento "love" de vocês! - disse fazendo as aspas no ar.

- Keh! Ninguém te obrigou a ficar calada!

- Quer ser mais educado Inuyasha! - Kagome se virou para ele, dando uma bronca. Rin começou a rir. Eles eram tão bobos. Estava na cara.

- Eu não fiz nada! – defendeu-se. Rin agora tinha confirmado suas suspeitas. Nenhum dos dois tinha negado nada sobre o que ela comentara. Sobre a parte do momento love.

- Affff... vamos logo? - Kagome se encheu. - Vamos de que?

- De caminhão! - ironizou Inuyasha. - Do que acha que vamos?

- HAHAHA... Muito engraçada sua piada. Eu só estava perguntando seu mal-educado.

- Foi engraçada sim! Você riu! - disse se lembrando no que tinha dado depois daquela frase. guerra de torta.

- Eu não vou repetir o que eu disse naquele dia da guerra de torta a respeito de sarcasmo. - Vamos continuar andando até nosso meio de transporte?

- Que guerra de torta? - Perguntou uma Rin curiosa.

- Nada! - disse Inuyasha.

- É nada não Rin. Melhor abafar o caso. - Kagome virou-se para Rin. - Você vai com a gente?

- Sesshy ia vir aqui me pegar, mas acho que não vem mais. - disse. - Mas isso não faz diferença! Continuo querendo saber que história é essa de guerra de torta, Katchinha! - disse em um tom que mães costumam usar, mas claro que no caso de Rin era brincalhão.

- Pergunta para o Inuyasha... - Kagome olhou para ele querendo saber o que ele iria dizer.

- Ela jogou torta em mim!! - disse Inuyasha.

- O que? Você é um mentiroso. - Kagome se virou para Rin indignada. - Ele é uma pessoa muito esganada, então, para brincar com ele, eu peguei uma colher BEM cheia de torta e enfiei na boca dele. Sem querer caiu um pouco na bochecha dele. E depois, ele veio e pegou um tanto de torta e colocou no meu nariz e na minha testa. - Kagome respirou um pouco. - Então me diz Rin, quem começou com essa palhaçada?

- Você! - disse de palhaçada. - Mentira, foi o Inuyasha!

- Não disse! - disse se virando para Inuyasha com uma cara triunfante.

- Mentira!! Você sujou a minha bochecha propositalmente!!

- Quem disse isso? Eu acidentalmente sujei sua bochecha. Eu não mandei você ser tão esganado. - Kagome olhou nos olhos dele.

- Eu não sou esganado!

- É.. Katchinha.. O estômago dele SÓ é sem fundo! - disse rindo. Kagome começou a rir loucamente.

- Concordo com a Rin. Seu estômago NÃO tem fundo.

- Vocês são.. - ele começou a cheirar o ar e sua cara agora possuía uma carranca enorme. - E você disse que ele não vinha!

- Ai Inu-chan! Deixa de ser chato! - Seshoumaru estava em frente a eles com uma cara de 'super interessado'.

- Boa noite. - Sesshoumaru se referiu a todos com sua frieza diária, se aproximando de Rin.

- Não vejo nada de boa nessa noite.. - resmungou logo depois recebendo um cascudo de Kagome. - Boa noite! - disse com a alegria completamente falsa.

- Sesshy!! Pensei que não vinha mais. - disse pulando em cima dele.

- Quando eu falei que eu iria vim, era porque eu iria mesmo. Não precisaria se preocupar, Rin. - disse um Sesshoumaru, mantendo sua voz fria, e ficando roxo pelo aperto de Rin. - Por favor Rin... comporte-se.

- Você é tão fofo!! - disse se soltando dele e puxando uma de suas bochechas. Inuyasha tentava inutilmente se controlar para não rir. Estavam todos parados em frente aos seus respectivos carros - Por isso que eu te amo!! - disse espontaneamente.

Sesshoumaru se manteve calado com essa observação de Rin. Até que viu alguém que não conhecia.

- Essa é minha amiga: Kagome Higurashi e talvez futura namorada do Inu-chan! E esse é meu marido! Seshoumaru taishou, irmão do Inuyasha!

- MEIO-irmão. -corrigiram os dois.

#gota#

- Prazer... - Kagome estendeu a mão para Sesshoumaru.

- Prazer é todo meu! - disse educado beijando-lhe a mão. - O que viu no imbecil do meu irmão?

- Ahhh... - Kagome não entendeu muito, mas... - Bom, ele é uma ótima pessoa. Um excelente amigo.

- Não sei como tem paciência para ser namorada dele. - disse se virando de costas e guiando Rin até o carro. - Vamos, se não nos atrasaremos.

- Não sei por quanto tempo vou ter que dizer para os outros que não somos namorados. Você nunca teve uma amiga não? - Kagome olhou para ele.

- Tive! - disse torcendo para ela não perceber que ele não ligava, porque se não, obviamente, ela poderia uma explicação e não queria explicar.. Não agora.

- Não parece... Melhor nós irmos, não? O seu irmão e a Rin já foram.

- Meio-irmão! - respondeu entrando no carro(com motorista). - E dai que eles já foram?

- Ahh... sei lá. Você não quer se atrasar, não é? - disse Kagome fechando a porta.

- É só aquele bando de gente chata! - disse mirando os olhos azuis. Eles eram sempre tão.. brilhantes...

- Humm... estão... você não gosta dessa gente, mas tem que ir... isso é MUITO chato! - Kagome reconheceu.

- É.. Meu empresário disse que sim! "É muito importante para a sua carreira!" - disse imitando a carranca e a voz do empresário.

- Já que é importante... Você tem que "tentar" ficar feliz pelo menos, não? Quem sabe não acontece alguma coisa boa hoje? - Kagome o questionou.

- Talvez aconteça.. Depende da resposta que me derem.. - disse. E realmente, tudo dependia da resposta dela.

- Resposta de que? Alguma novela nova? - ela ficou interessada.

- Não.. - já se podia ver a fila de carros para entrar na casa, onde seria realizado o baile. - Não pretendo fazer mais novelas... Talvez filmes.

- Por que? Não gostou de fazer novelas?

- Sei lá! - respondeu. - Nunca fiz um filme. Fora que se fosse um filme, você vai poder me ver no cinema!

- E com certeza eu vou ver. - ela disse contente. - Preciso de pelo menos um filme seu na minha coleção.

- Ok.. - soltou um suspirou nervoso, e para ser sincero, não era para ter saido tão nervoso. - Vamos? - perguntou saindo do carro assim que este parou.

- Bom... se não tem outra saída. - Kagome riu. Antes de abrir a porta do carro, Inuyasha foi mais rápido e abriu para ela. Quando a moça olhou para frente, flashes e mais flashes a fizeram ficar parcialmente cega. Seria uma longa noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nhááá pessoinhas!! Como vão vcs?? Tudo bem... post passado a Kaori não pegou minha parte... hauhauhauha... Bom... eu não lembro de nada do que eu disse, então... vcs vão ficar na curiosidade (acho que, em parte eu tb... xD). Ontem eu vi um filme MUITO bom... Recomendo a todo mundo, inclusive foi a Kaori que me indicou... Chama-se "Quebrando a banca".

Puts... pena que a legenda era branca... cara, sem contar o filme nem nada, mas tem uma cena que o pessoal ta conversando na neve! E a legenda passa na neve! O.o Mas, tudo bem... tirando essa parte e a que uma pessoinha feliz sentou na minha frente e parecia que tinha formigas nas calças, eu me diverti muito!

Posso fazer um pedido? Deixem reviews... please? É sério... só de deixar um Oizinho eu e a Kaoi já ficamos felizes!! Já vou indo porque tenho que terminar meu dever de acústica!! Kissus

Aline Higurashi

**Reviews!**

**Mizu e Kimi**: Oláá!! Hauahuahu, well.. Não deu em nada.. xD Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! SAbe, eu adorei fazer a parte em que eles estão almoçando! xD O Inu sendo ignorado.. Hei!! Queríamos agradecer muito, você é a ÚNICA que comenta em todos os capítulos e isso nos deixa muito felizes! Bligadinha..! n.n


	8. Capítulo 7

- personagem apresentada

# personagem desconhecida

Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.

Capítulo 7

Inuyasha e Kagome rumaram para a entrada da grande casa iluminada. Podiam-se ver muitas pessoas, todas bem arrumadas. A mesa do buffet tinha uma variedade enorme de comida. Haviam também mesas de seis à dois acentos e Kagome pode ver que haviam nomes nas mesas, dizendo em qual mesa cada um deveria sentar. E claro! Não podemos nos esquecer do salão onde pessoas, poucas, dançavam ao som de um violoncelo e um piano numa melodia harmoniosa.

- Nossa... quando você disse que a festa era chique, eu não imaginava ser TÃO chique. - Kagome não sabia para onde olhar. Todas as pessoas eram lindas. Toda a decoração da casa era deslumbrante. Toda a comida enchia os olhos, mas até do que o estômago.

- Feh! - resmungou. Inuyasha parecia estar procurando alguém com os olhos, mas os voltou para Kagome. - Está com fome? Eu to!

- Sério? Caramba... que novidade! - Kagome fez uma cara de falsa surpresa. - Tudo bem, eu te acompanho.

- Você é irritante bruxa! - disse a puxando pela mão até a mesa do buffet, pegando um dos pratos de porcelana com detalhes dourados sem quase cuidado algum.

- Você, além de esganado, é cuidadoso. - Kagome pegou o prato com delicadeza, e foi se servir. Estava procurando alguma coisa que ela pelo menos conhecia. Mas, foi em vão. Que comida eram aquelas?

- Não coma isso! - disse Inuyasha apontando para o caviar. - Foi e é a pior coisa que comi em minha vida!

- Ahh... Eu também não fui com a cara. Bom... mas será que você pode me dizer alguma coisa boa daqui?

- Sei lá!! Eles mudaram o cardápio!! - botava um pouco de tudo que via pela frente em seu prato. - Só não tiraram essa merda desse caviar! Ninguém come isso!

- Então.. tá... Vou provar aquele prato ali. - Kagome apontou para uns bifes fatiados. - O que é?

- Não sei, mas tem a cara boa! - botou em seu prato. O prato dele estava começando a ficar nojento de tanta comida diferente. - Aquele dali também! - Kagome pegou somente o bife e ficou parada olhando boquiaberta Inuyasha pegando TODAS AS COMIDAS, menos o caviar. Ele era o que? Um extraterreste vindo para provar todas as comidas dos terrestres?

- Acho que está bom! - exclamou. Até que olhou para o um outro prato. Teria posto no prato se Kagome não tivesse o impedido.

- Meu Deus... A cada dia que passa, você se supera. - Kagome tirou o braço da frente dele. - Onde vamos sentar?

- Eu tenho que achar a minha mesa.. - disse coçando a cabeça e revirando o local com os olhos, até que achou, começando a andar. Kagome seguiu Inuyasha até a mesa, onde já haviam quatro pessoas sentadas nelas. Ela reconheceu Sesshoumaru e Rin rapidamente, mas os outros dois não tinha idéia de quem seriam.

- Kachitinha! Que bom te ver!! - disse Rin se levantando para cumprimentar a mais nova amiga.

- Oi Rin! Bom te ver de novo também. - disse Kagome abraçando Rin.

- Inuyasha! Não vai apresentá-los à Kagome? - questionou ao meio-youkai que por um momento fez-se entender que não ia.

- Idiota do meu meio-irmão Seshoumaru.. - disse apontando para Seshoumaru. - Kouga, lobo fedido e a garota que não larga do meu pé, Kikyou.

- Ahh... Boa noite para todos. - Kagome ficou um pouco tímida. Também, quem não ficaria? Caramba... ela não conhecia quase ninguém.

Os boa noites foram variados: Seshoumaru com seu tom frio. A tal Kikyou com um certa raiva que Kagome desconhecia e Kouga com o olhar brilhando e até diria, meio galanteador e Rin TODA animada.

Inuyasha sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer ignorando os olhares dirigidos ora para ele ora para Kagome. Kagome se sentou e colocou seu prato na mesa. Não conseguia falar nada. Nada mesmo. Parecia uma muda. Aquele bando de gente estranha. O que ela iria dizer? "Nossa... vocês viram o vestido daquela mulher? Horrível, não é mesmo?". Isso parecia papo de patricinha desocupada. Ficou de boca calada, até ouvir alguém se pronunciar.

- Quem é ela, amor? - disse Kikyou.

- Não é da sua conta. - disse Inuyasha sem encará-la concentrado na sua comida. Uhuu... esse corte foi bonito. Amor? Quem ela achava que era? Ela NÃO poderia se referir a Inuyasha desse jeito! Nem pensar! Ela nem era AMIGA dele! Isso foi uma ousadia, ahh... se foi, pensou Kagome.

- Como assim não é da minha conta! Claro que é! Afinal, sou sua namorada! - falou uma nervosa Kikyou

- Vai começar tuuudo de novo.. - murmurou Rin para ela mesma.

- Quem disse que você é minha namorada, sua doida? - Inuyasha continuava comendo. - Voche é apemas mina COLEGAAA... - frizou bem o colega, engolindo a comida. - E nada mais que isso. E já estou de saco cheio em ter que aturar você.

- Como colega? - disse se levantando. - E o nosso beijo, nosso amor?

- Caramba, sua doida. Aquilo é FICÇÃO. Será que você entende essa palavra, ou vou ter que pegar um dicionário para você procurar o significado? - comeu mais um pouco. - Fehhh! - Kikyou sentou-se e depois voltou os olhos castanhos para Kagome.

- Então, onde trabalha? Nunca te vi por aqui...

- Ahh... eu não sou daqui. Moro no interior do Japão. O Inuyasha me trouxe até aqui para ficar alguns dias com ele. - Kagome já tinha terminado a pouca comida que tinha pego. O garçom tinha servido um pouco de vinho e um copo de água. Bebeu um pouco de água. Parecia que chumbo grosso viria por aí.

- Ahh... - um sorrisinho maroto surgiu nos lábios finíssimos de Kikyou. - Então não é conhecida, muito menos trabalha em algo reconhecível. Agora o Inuyasha realmente me surpreendeu, trazendo qualquer uma para o baile.. Mas tudo bem..

- Kikyou..! - disse Rin chamando sua atenção e Inuyasha, por incrível que pareça, tinha parado de comer.

- Calma! O que faz na sua vidinha campestre? Pesca? - disse irônica.

- Não... - Kagome, por incrível que pareça se manteve calma diante da situação. - Não sou desocupada, que nem atrizesinhas que acham que fazem muito, e não sabem nem limpar uma casa. Eu ajudo a minha mãe, além de cantar e tocar sempre que posso. - Kagome olhou para Kikyo. - Aposto que você deve ter coisas muito mais interessantes que essas não é? Do tipo, mandar a empregada lavar suas roupas... - Kikyou respirou fundo antes de retrucar.

- Realmente uma tarefa muito árdua ajudar a mãe em casa!! Meus parabéns por ainda estar viva! Agora, se me dão licença.. - começou se levantando - Não vou perder meu com essa... ai! Tenho que resolver assuntos do trabalho. - disse frizando bem o trabalho.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada Kikyou! - cortou Inuyasha.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, nós vamos passar por essa sua fase juntos! - disse antes de sair.

- Nossa... ela é bem... - Kagome não conseguiu achar uma palavra adequada. - ... sentimental. Inuyasha, tenho pena de você.

- É sempre a mesma coisa! - disse Rin. Inuyasha voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. - às vezes eu tenho muita raiva dela.

- Rin, você tem raiva quando uma barata entra em nossa casa. - Seshoumaru disse pela primeira vez alguma coisa depois do Boa Noite.

Kagome riu do comentário de Sesshoumaru. Parecia que a Rin era BEM diferente dele. Como será que eles conseguiam conviver? Kagome ficou curiosa. Mas, permaneceu tomando sua água, sem mais perguntas ou conversas.

- Ah.. Ninguém precisa saber disso! Vamos dançar Seshy!! Você prometeu!! - disse já o puxando.

- Ahh... Tudo bem... - Sesshoumaru levantou e pegou o braço de Rin a conduzindo até a pista de dança.

- Senhorita Kagome né? - pronunciou o lobo. - Você é muito bela!! Disse que morava numa cidadezinha, eu nasci em uma também!

- Ahh... Obrigada. - Kagome, pela primeira fez olhou para o outro convidado à mesa. - Bom... que ótimo. Pode não parecer, mas eu adoro a minha cidade. Apesar de Tókio ser fantástica. - Kagome bebeu mais um gole de água. (gente... daqui a pouco ela explode.)

- Não é de beber vinho né? Faz muito bem!

- Fedido, para de dar em cima dela!! - disse Inuyasha com uma veia saltando da testa.

- É... não gosto de bebidas alcoólicas. - Kagome se virou para Inuyasha. - Ela só está conversando comigo, Sr. Inuyasha, enquanto você se empanturra de tanta comida.

- E você ficou dando mole para ele! - disse parando e comer e empurrando o prato um pouco para frente. - Pronto! não estou mais comendo!

- Inuyasha, eu estou CONVERSANDO COM ELE. Nada de mais. Você é muito... Sei lá. Qualquer coisinha e você já dá um chilique.

- Eu não estou dando chilique.

- Cara de cachorro! Por que você não vai ver o que aconteceu com a Kikyou? Vocês são um casalzinho mesmo. - disse alfinetando. Agora sim Inuyasha estava estressado

- Olha... - Kagome respirou fundo. - Vocês dois, parem de brigar. Parecem duas crianças mimadas. Eu vou... - Kagome não sabia o que dizer. - ... Vou respirar um ar puro. Dar uma volta por aí. - dizendo isso, saiu da mesa e foi em direção a um lugar que parecia ser uma varanda.

- Tá vendo o que você fez lobo fedido!! Você tem o dom de estressar todos a sua volta!

- Eu tenho o dom? Você que é um cara de cachorro irritante que acha que todos a sua volta tem que estar de acordo com seus padrões. - Kouga se levantou. - Vou dar uma volta também. - e se retirou.

- Imbecil!! - só tinha restado ele na mesa. - Bando de idiotas!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kouga fez o mesmo caminho que Kagome tinha feito. Queria falar com a moça, achou-a muito interessante e não sabia o que ela fazia acompanhando o cabeça dura do cara de cachorro. Sorriu quando a encontrou.

- Senhorita Kagome?- chamou-a.

- Ah... - Kagome, que estava olhando a vista da sacada, virou e encontrou Kouga. - Oi Kouga. Desculpa aquilo lá na mesa... eu não sei o que me deu.

- Que isso! Foi culpa do cara de cachorro! Mas me diga, o que você toca? Tem mão de quem toca piano!

- Nossa... - Kagome pareceu surpresa. - Como você adivinhou? É... eu toco piano mesmo.

- Eu deduzi, você é muito delicada assim como seus traços, e isso te torna muito linda! - disse sorrindo.

- Ahh... - será que o Kouga ia dar uma seção Rin? - Obrigada!

- Como conheceu o cara de cachorro? Desculpe a pergunta, já tive assuntos melhores!

- Ahh... bom. Parece que ele foi para minha cidade visitar um primo. Ele me viu na rua e começou a me seguir. E depois de muita briga, nós viramos amigos. Ele é uma ótima pessoa. - Kagome sorriu pensando no dia em que eles se conheceram.

- Hum... interessante... e você não ficou intimidada com um ator te seguindo? – Kouga se interessou pelo assunto.

- Não... eu não conhecia o Inuyasha. Pelo contrário. Para mim, ele era como qualquer cidadão qualquer. Eu não via TV. Foi engraçado, ele falando que era uma ator da novela das 7 e eu, está bem, mas eu não conheço você. – ela riu.

- Nossa... Você não via TV? Parece que você, como eu supus desde a primeira vez que vi, é muito diferente. Você tem um ar... De menina. Uma menina em um corpo de mulher. – ele disse isso se aproximando dela.

- Ahh.. – quando Kagome iria falar alguma coisa, que ela ainda não tinha a mínima idéia, Kouga foi chamado.

- Bom... parece que estão precisando de mim. – Kouga fez uma cara de desapontado. – Mas, eu prometo que quando terminar, volto correndo para fazer companhia para a senhorita. – Kouga se virou e foi em direção a porta.

Kagome continuou encarando a vista, como fazia antes de Kouga chegar. Ela estava se sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca. No meio de tantas pessoas, mas estava sozinha.

- Tava atrapalhando alguma coisa? - Kagome conhecia aquela voz: era dele.

- Não... não estava... - Kagome se virou para a figura. - Por que estaria?

- Não sei.. Você e o lobo estavam tão amiguinhos! Menina num corpo de mulher.. Feh! - disse emburrando

- Hum... - Kagome se virou para ele. - Quer dizer que o Senhor Inuyasha estava me espionando, hein?

- Não.. - Inuyasha se aproximou da sacada e parou ao lado de Kagome, mas sem encará-la. - Por que você faz isso?

- Eu faço o que? - Kagome continuou olhando para ele.

- Isso! Eu já te disse que tenho ciúmes de você e você fica dando trela para o lobo!! - continuou sem encará-la. Não era nem um pouco romântico e tinha certeza que se tentasse ia parecer estupidamente idiota.

- Inuyasha... eu estava APENAS sendo EDUCADA! Não estava dando trela para o Kouga! E, também se eu estivesse dando, porque você iria se importar? - Kagome permaneceu encarando ele.

- Simples! Porque eu te amo! - tinha virado para encará-la. Tinha pensado que quando fosse dizer ia gaguejar tanto que ia formar uma nova palavra. - Por isso não gosto de ver você perto do Kouga! - voltou a olhar o chão tão distante, pela sacada.

Kagome continuava estática como antes. E ESTAVA MUITO CORADA. O que ele disse? Espera aí... ele disse QUE AMAVA ELA? Meu Deus... o que ela dizia agora? Ela... Ela não podia mais negar. Ela também amava Inuyasha há muito tempo... Desde que ele se fez de louco e começou a seguir ela. Desde... Não importa.

- Eu... Ah... Não sei o que dizer. - Kagome disse baixinho.

- Tudo bem.. - deu um suspiro. - Pronto! Agora que o que me deixava nervoso já foi esclarecido, eles vão começar a servir a sobremesa e tem um bo-

- Senhor Inuyasha Taisho... Quer fazer um favor de olhar para mim e esquecer a comida pelo menos uma vez? - Kagome segurou o braço dele antes que ele fosse embora e fez com que ele olhasse nos olhos dela. - Eu te amo... Acho que te amo desde da primeira vez que você se deu ao trabalho de me seguir. Eu te amo seu arrogante, chato que só pensa em comida. Será que dá para entender?? - ela começou a rir.

- Sabe, detesto quando você me chama de "senhor"! – disse encostando sua testa na da menina sorridente. – Já disse que não sou velho.

- Tudo bem... Senhor Inuyasha. - Kagome riu ainda mais. - Quer que eu te chame de que?

- Qualquer coisa.. é só você não botar o senhor! Fica esquisito! - respondeu também rindo, enlaçando a cintura dela.

- OK... vou te chamar de Inu-chan... - Kagome olhou para ele. - Por que você quer ficar com uma menina tão sem graça como eu?

- Por que acha que é sem graça? Se você for sem graça, eu também sou.. E como tenho certeza que sou gostoso de mais para ser sem graça, você não é!

- Ai meu Deus... realmente você não tem jeito. Então, posso considerar isso como um elogio?

- Pode... A não ser que você não me ache gostoso, o que eu duvido muito! Taí! Meu apelido pode ser gostoso! - já estavam tão próximos que sentiam as respirações um do outro batendo em seus rostos.

- Tudo bem... Eu desisto! Você é gostoso. Satisfeito? - Kagome foi chegando perto dele até que disse. - Eu não resisto a esse seu convencimento. - e dizendo isso tocou seus lábios nos de Inuyasha. O beijo foi calmo, como se eles esperassem aquilo por muito tempo. Até que Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo e passou de calmo, para um beijo apaixonante... literalmente de novela.

- Acho que passei a gostar de cereja.. - sussurrou ainda muito próximo a ela. - Que bom! - ela respondeu também sussurrando. Kagome deu uma abraço forte em Inuyasha. Colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e fechou os olhos. Ali era o melhor lugar do mundo. Se sentia protegida e ainda tinha um perfume que enfeitiçava a garota.

Inuyasha retribuiu o abraço na mesma intensidade, era maravilhoso tê-la ali e não queria desgrudar nunca, mas lembrou daquela cena. Aquele bolo de chocolate maravilhoso, o pudim de leite, os chocolates com um pouco de licor.. Quase sentia o gosto.

- Eu juro que tentei.. Mas é maior que eu!! – disse afrouxando um pouco o abraço e encarando a face interrogativa de Kagome

- Não precisa dizer... - Kagome fez uma cara de desapontada. - Vejo que tenho uma concorrente melhor que eu.

- E tem! - Kagome arregalou os olhos e Inuyasha riu. - Temos que comer aquele bolo de chocolate! O cheiro estava tão bom que eu pensei que ele me chamava!! Vem me comer Inuyasha! Eu sou de chocolate Inuyasha..

- Então... vai lá atender o chamado do seu TÃO sonhado bolo de chocolate. Acho que dá para ouvir daqui ele te chamando... - Kagome se soltou do abraço dele, e foi mais uma fez para a sacada da varanda.

- Você vem sim! - antes que Kagome pudesse retrucar ele já estava a puxando pela mão. - Você acha realmente que um bolo de chocolate está a sua altura, bruxa?

- Não sei... Pelo jeito que você falou dele... Fiquei até com ciúmes... - Kagome riu.

- Não fique! - disse dando um selinho rápido nela e voltando a andar em direção da mesa do buffet que agora servia as sobremesas.

- Tudo bem! Vou confiar em você, Inu-chan! - Kagome foi em direção a mesa. Agora ela estava MUITO mais apetitosa do que antes. Resolveu pegar um prato antes que Inuyasha acabasse com tudo.

- Olha ele lá!! - lá ele quis dizer na sua frente. inuyasha, de vez pegar uma fatia como toda pessoa normal.. pegou logo três, afinal.. Era o bolo de chocolate. - Acho que vou voltar nessa mesa mais umas três vezes! - comentou botando uns chocolatinhos no canto do prato.

- Meu Deus! Inuyasha você não tem nenhum histórico de doenças na sua família não, né? - ela pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e foi para a mesa com Inuyasha. Quando ela deu a primeira mordida no bolo, ela ficou encantada. Que bolo era aquele? Ia repetir pelo menos umas 2 vezes. - Meu Deus! Que bolo é esse? Acho que vou pegar ele e sair correndo daqui para comer sozinha.

- Depois fala de mim!

- Mas você é esganado por natureza. - Kagome já havia terminado seu pedaço e levantou da cadeira para pegar outro. - Eu só sou quando preciso.

- Feh! - Ele ficou comendo seu bolo dos céus quando sentiu alguém abraçá-lo por traz.

- Kikyou, me solta! - disse se levantando e a empurrando longe. - Dá para você desgrudar de mim? - Kagome, que estava voltando para a mesa com mais dois pedaços de bolo, viu que Kikyo estava de novo enchendo o saco do Inuyasha. Ela se aproximou da mesa e se sentou, como se não tivesse visto ela. Ela que TENTASSE agarrar o Inuyasha. Ela não teria emprego por um bom tempo, porque sua querida carinha iria estar roxa.

- Você nem tem namorada!! - retrucou Kikyou.

- Claro que tenho! - Kagome só continuou ouvindo quieta o que Inuyasha iria fazer a respeito de Kikyo. Continuou comendo seu bolo sem dar um piu.

- Vai me dizer que é essa vadiazinha de terceira? - perguntou apontando para Kagome que comia seu bolinho, mas Kikyou se assustou mesmo foi com o som dos dedos estalando de Inuyasha.

- Eu, realmente nunca pensei que teria tanta vontade de bater em uma mulher.. - sua voz tinha saído tremendo de tanta raiva

0- Não precisa Inuyasha. Eu mesma faço isso. - Kagome se levantou da mesa, após toda a ingestão de energia de chocolate, o que é um perigo, e partiu para cima da Kikyou. Deu um tapa tão forte no rosto dela, que a morena cambaleou para trás e caiu de bunda no chão, enquanto um garçom que passava, tropeçou e deixou cair uma bandeja com comidas e bebidas na cabeça dela. - E se você se atrever a mexer com o Inuyasha, ou SEQUER pensar em me chamar de vadia, que seu segundo nome, você terá muito mais que um tapa na cara! Você não me conhece, atrizinha de meia-tigela. - E dizendo isso, respirou fundo, pegou seu prato na mesa e foi pegar mas um pedaço de bolo.

- Bate que eu quero ver! - desafiou Kikyou dando leves tapas no próprio rosto. E Kagome parou onde estava e literalmente pulou em cima de Kikyou pouco se lixando para a rodinha que se formava ao redor delas. Kagome puxava o cabelo de Kikyou, com vontade mesmo de deixá-la careca. Seu penteado já tinha ido embora, e ela nem se importava. Só queria ver a cara daquela mulher roxinha. Kikyou não tinha a mínima noção de luta. Cada vez que tentava dar algum soco em Kagome, a moça se desviava fácil. Até que Kagome parou, respirou fundo.

- Acho que não vale a pena sujar minhas mãos, ainda mais com você. - Kagome se levantou, mas antes de voltar a mesa, disse para Kikyou. - E que você não ouse mais passar perto de mim. - Sentou-se na mesa e começou seu quarto pedaço de bolo, tranqüilamente.

- Tá.. agora eu to com medo de você.. - Inuyasha disse baixinho arrancando risos dela. - É sério! - reforçou rindo também.

- É.. para você ver. - Kagome continuou comendo o bolo. - Não pode brincar com Kagome Higurashi. Ainda mais quando ela está com a taxa de chocolate no sangue em alta.

- Não vou mais te ensi.. Kagome? - seu tom de voz saiu meio preocupado. Virou o rosto dela para ele e comprovou. - Seu nariz tá sagrando!

- Humm? - Kagome encostou sua mão no nariz e percebeu que tinha um pequeno filete de sangue embaixo dele. - Ahh... não está doendo. Eu nem percebi. Acho que vou ao banheiro limpar isso. Onde fica?

- Dói aqui? - apertando de leve o nariz dela que respondeu com um aceno negativo. - Aqui? - novamente o aceno negativo. - Você tá sentindo seu nariz?

- Estou sim... parece que não está acontecendo nada. Apenas saiu um pouco de sangue, acho.

- Ah claro.. só um pouco de sangue! Nada de mais! - falou com ironia. Levantou-se junto com Kagome da cadeira em direção ao banheiro. Kikyou que fazia um drama atrás deles ficou olhando a cena com tanta inveja que se levantou e saiu da festa do jeito que estava: arranhada, descabelada e com marcas vermelhas no rosto.

Levou-a até ao banheiro entrou com ela e mandou ela sentar em um sofá que existia no recinto. Kagome, que não queria contrariar Inuyasha, se sentou e esperou para ver o que ele faria. Bom... até que a briga valeu a pena. Aquela Kikyvaca teve o que merecia... e mais até.

- Eu preciso de um pano.. Não sai daí! – falou antes de passar pela porta do banheiro FEMININO.

- Tá bem! - Kagome se manteve sentada, esperando a volta de Inuyasha. O que ele estava planejando fazer? Bancar uma de médico?

A porta do banheiro voltou a abrir-se e por ela passou primeiramente, uma Rin preocupada e depois Inuyasha com o paninho.

- Tá tudo bem Kagome? Meu Deus, seu nariz tá sangrando! O que aquela Kikyou fez com você!! Vira a cabeça para frente, porque se você engolir o sangue vai passar mal! O Inuyasha é um inútil mesmo!

- Eu ainda to aqui Rin! - se ajoelhou em frente a Kagome e botou o pano, muito gelado no nariz dela.

- Ai que pano gelado! Seu doido. - Kagome reclamou. - Agora começou a doer... AI!

- Você não sabe nem o básico de primeiros socorros bruxa?

- Inu-chan, pare de chamá-la de bruxa! Afinal, acho que depois dessas e outras.. - piscou para Kagome mostrando que sabia já o que havia acontecido. Kagome corou. - Já não são mais só 'amigos' heim! Que feliz! Nem tanto por causa do seu nariz, claro..

- Ahh... obrigada Rin! - Kagome olhou para a amiga. - Ai! Seu idiota tá doendo. - ela virou seu olhar para Inuyasha. - Será que dá para parar de APERTAR?

- Eu tenho que apertar, é diferente! - retrucou o hannyou.

- Ai meu Deus... por que eu só não dei um tapa nela e pronto? Não... eu tinha que bancar uma de heroína. - Kagome ficou emburrada. - Mas, bem que ela mereceu.

- Ai Katchinha, tadinho do Inu-chan, ele tá no banheiro feminino só para poder cuidar de você!! Que fofo!! - disse Rin dando pulinhos.

- Keh!

- Obrigada Senhor Inuyasha, por invadir um banheiro feminino só para cuidar de mim. - Kagome fez uma cara de divertida. - Acho que está bom já, não?

- Você faz de propósito! - afastou um pouco o pano para ver se ainda sangrava.

- Obrigada Senhor Inuyasha, por invadir um banheiro feminino só para cuidar de mim. - Kagome fez uma cara de divertida. - Acho que está bom já, não

- Você faz de propósito! - afastou um pouco o pano apra ver se ainda sangrava.

- Eu? - Kagome fez cara de ofendida. - Faço o que de propósito?

- Fica me chamando de "Senhor"... agora a gente está atrasado!

- Atrasado para que? - Kagome perguntou curiosa.

- Par..

- Deixa eu contar, deixa eu contar! - interrompeu-o abanando os braços. Inuyasha não tinha realmente escolha, ou era sim ou era sim! - Vocês vão para um resort nas montanhas!! Tem que estar no aeroporto daqui a uma hora!! Ahhh! Que fofo!! Katchinha, que sorte a sua!

- Ahhh...? - Kagome piscou um pouco os olhos. - Você disse resort? E nas MONTANHAS? - Kagome olhou para Inuyasha com uma cara de assustada. - O que o senhor está planejando, Inuyasha?

- Ir para um resort nas montanhas...?

- Ahh.. eu ouvi essa parte... Não sou lerda. Pelo menos, não tanto assim. - Kagome olhou para ele de novo. - Por que ir para um resort?

- Para comemorar seu sangramento no nariz.. ¬¬ Você não disse que queria?

- Disse sim... Meu Deus! Você realmente está transformando minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Daqui a pouco eu vou estar tão mimada que você vai ter que me aturar mais chata ainda. - Kagome sorriu e abraçou Inuyasha muito forte. - Ai meu nariz!

- Que foi?

- Doeu um pouco... não foi nada. - Kagome se levantou.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho sim. Acho que é só eu esquecer que vai passar a dor. Só está incomodando um pouco. - Kagome se virou para Rin. - Obrigada por se preocupar, Rin! Adorei te conhecer mesmo.

- Ah é! Seshy mandou te avisar que já resolveu o problema com seu empresário! - disse Rin animada, talvez até mais que Kagome. - vai logo gente!! Não podem perder o vôo!!

Num piscar de olhos, ela e Inuyasha já haviam chegado na casa e arrumaram as malas faltando meia hora para a decolagem do vôo. Kagome, como já tinha suas malas prontas, desceu primeiro esperando Inuyasha. Sentou-se no sofá e começou com sua mania de ficar batendo os pés. Ela sempre fazia isso quando ficava ansiosa.

- Preparada? - abriu a porta da casa sem esperar pela resposta da menina.

- Sim senhor! - Kagome se levantou e correu até a porta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha gemeu pela segunda vez sentado no banco do avião.

- To passando mal.. - resmungou.

- Que foi? - Kagome se virou para ele e ficou com uma cara de preocupada.

- Eu to com dor de barriga! - respondeu se encolhendo no banco.

- Aí... Isso que dá comer tanto! - Kagome disse brincalhona. - Bom... Posso fazer uma coisa?

- Tá doendo.. - se encolheu mais ainda no banco. Parecia uma criancinha. - Eu não sei o que eu comi de errado!

- Ai meu Deus! - Kagome se sentou em posição de Buda e disse. - Vem aqui. Deita no meu colo. Prometo que vai passar!

- Eu até prometeria que iria parar de comer tanto.. - se deitou no colo de Kagome. - mas eu sei que essa promessa vai ser quebrada em... Menos de 24 horas.. - seus braços rodavam sua barriga com força numa tentativa de fazer a mesma parar de doer.

- Tudo bem... Não precisa prometer. Apenas fique calmo. - Kagome começou a fazer cafunés nos longos cabelos de Inuyasha.

- Mas tá doeeeendo!! - novamente resmungou.

- Eu sei que deve estar doendo MUITO, mas relaxa um pouco. - continuou a fazer o cafuné em Inuyasha. - Você prefere ficar aqui no meu colo ou quer levantar?

- Não.. tá bom aqui.. - balançou um pouco a cabeça que nem um gatinho(apesar dele ser cachorro.. ¬¬).

- Então... - Kagome fez com que a cabeça dele ficasse mais confortável. - Xiiii... xiii... xiii... (gente, ela tá tipo cantando tá? Igual mãe faz para nenem dormir, ok? ¬¬)

- Que isso? - perguntou abrindo um olho só.

- Isso o que? - abaixou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

- Xiiii... xiii... xiii... Tá cantando é?

- Bom... não estou bem cantando... estou, tentando fazer você dormir! Que nem as mães fazem com os filhos, quando eles estão doentes. - Kagome explicou.

- Mas eu não sou seu filho, sou seu... ahm.. - nem a tinha pedido em namoro! Mas também, ela disse que ia embora, sinal de que eles não ia mais ficar juntos.. não é?

- Meu o que? - Kagome perguntou interessada.

- Eu não sei!

- Não sabe mesmo? - Kagome perguntou. - É... parece que não. - ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para a janela.

- O que você acha que eu sou para você? - perguntou antes de segurar a face dela em suas mãos virando-a para ele.

- Para mim você é um chato que se tornou muito importante para minha vida. Acho que... nem eu sei realmente o quão importante você é. Só sei que... se você não está perto de mim, sinto um vazio. Uma coisa angustiante. Não sei explicar muito bem isso... nunca tinha sentido antes... - Kagome olhou para o lado, tentando desviar o olhar.

- Ka, se eu fosse tentar te explicar... às vezes eu acho que isso consegue ir muito mais além de "amor". - voltou a fechar os olhos. Maldita dor de barriga! Por que diabos isso existia? Quem foi o retardado que inventou a dor de barriga?

- É sério isso, ou você só está falando isto porque quer que eu continue com sua boa vida aqui no meu colo? - Kagome riu.

- Uhm.. os dois... - disse com a voz um pouco mais baixa que o normal.

- Dorme um pouco. Prometo que vai passar! - Kagome se aproximou da face dele e deu um beijo na testa.

- Eu gostava mais do cafuné... - murmurou quase dormindo, se aconchegando mais no colo da menina.

- Tudo bem, seu preguiçoso! - Kagome recomeçou a fazer os cafunés, e Inuyasha adormeceu em seu colo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adorava acordar daquele jeito. Sentindo o cheiro dela.

- Já chegamos? – coçou um pouco os olhos para se acostumar com a luz.

- Bom... parece que você acordou no momento certo. - Kagome olhou para ele. - Melhorou?

- Se eu disser que não, eu posso continuar aqui?

- Como você é bobo! - ela sorriu para ele. - Você pode ficar aqui sempre que quiser, mas eu acho que agora a gente precisa descer do avião. - Inuyasha fez uns sons esquisitos antes de levantar e se espreguiçar no seu banco. Botou as mãos em cima da barriga de novo.

- To com fome! Que horas são?

- Meu Deus! Você é incrivelmente doido. Acabou de quase morrer de dor de barriga e já pensa em comida. - Kagome se levantou e alongou os braços.

- Comida e dor de barriga não tem nada a ver Kagome! - eles andaram até a porta do avião. A primeira coisa que viram: a escadinha. A segunda: Neve e uma vista maravilhosa do alto daquela montanha.

- Meu Deus. - Kagome exclamou maravilhada. - Que coisa linda!

- É só neve!! - disse já descendo as escadas.

- Mas, continua sendo lindo. - Kagome continuou parada na escadinha olhando para a montanha.

- Você não vai descer? - perguntou já no chão. - Sabe, tá frio, tá nevando... - Agora que Kagome tinha percebido que Inuyasha já havia descido. Ela desceu, ainda olhando para a neve e as montanhas.

- Bruxa, eu sei que sua velocidade é "extra rápida", mas não precisa chegar a esse ponto! – estava com um dos braços nos ombros da jovem numa tentativa, talvez, inútil de fazê-la não sentir frio.

- HAHAHA... - Kagome se aproximou mais do abraço de Inuyasha. - Para onde nós vamos agora?

- Pro resort...? Ou você quer nadar no lago?

- Você está muito engraçadinho hoje. - ela continuou falando. - Eu só estava perguntando porque eu quero tomar um banho.

- Posso tomar também? - perguntou... "inocente".

- Pode... - Kagome percebendo as "boas intenções" dele.

- Sério? - parou.

- Aham... - Kagome olhou para ele. - Você no seu banheiro e eu no meu!

- Sem graça.. - voltou a andar. Entraram no resort junto com os caras que carregavam as malas deles. - Fica aqui que eu vou ver o quarto

- Tudo bem... - Kagome disse. - HEI! ESPERA! - Inuyasha se virou para olhá-la. - Você estava achando que eu estava falando MESMO sério?

- Ahm.. Sim e não!

- Como assim sim e não? - ela tinha ficado curiosa.

- Depende.. qual resposta você quer ouvir? - perguntou meio sem graça.

- As duas... - Kagome sorriu divertida.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – caminhou até onde ela estaca com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Só quero saber o que você estava pensando! - Kagome continuou sorrindo.

- Se for um sim? - enlaçou a cintura dela os aproximando.

- Eu não quero saber se é um sim ou não. - Kagome olhou para ele. - Eu só quero saber o que estava pensando nas duas opções, e pare de me enrolar.

- Eu já disse!

- Você é mesmo um pervertido. Acha que eu sou tão fácil assim? - indagou ela.

- Não, não acho.. Por isso disse sim e não! Sim porque eu gostaria e não porque você não é seduzível! Já volto. - voltou a andar em direção de onde a recepcionista estava.

- AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ SABE! - gritou ela da recepção. Ela ficou observando Inuyasha se afastar e começou a olhar para o Hotel. Aquilo ali deveria custar uma fortuna. O Inuyasha era um doido. Onde ele estava com a cabeça para ficar ali? Bom... já que ele decidiu assim, resolveu aproveitar o máximo.

- Ei bruxa, vai querer ficar em quarto separado do meu ou não? – desde quando Inuyasha estava na sua frente?

- Ahh... e tem opção? - Kagome perguntou surpresa.

- Eu sei lá se você quer ou não!

- Ahhhh... - Kagome colocou um dedo no queixo fazendo cara de pensativa. Inuyasha olhou assustado para ela. Ela estava... pensando?

- Ahm.. é para hoje!

- Eu não posso pensar não? - Kagome indagou.

- Pode, mas 'rápido' seria uma boa alternativa!

- Sem graça... Acho que vou preferir um QUARTO SEPARADO MESMO. - disse ríspidamente e virou-se para olhar a paisagem.

- Sério...? - perguntou meio murcho. (isso existe? xD)

- Sério... Por que? Você pensava que depois desse tratamento "gold" vindo da sua parte eu iria dormir na mesma cama que você? - ela se virou para encará-lo.

- Tá bom então! - disse ríspido também. "Tá bom então"? Era só isso que ele ia dizer? Ele não ia nem... Insistir? Então... Tá! Ela que não iria se ajoelhar na frente dele pedindo.

- Então... vai lá falar para a recepcionista. - Kagome disse para ele. Era só isso? Depois de tudo eles iam dar uma de idiotas e dormir em quartos separados? Tá bom então! Se era isso que ela queria, era isso que ela ia ter!

- Tá bom! - disse ainda sem sair do lugar. Ele era um tapado! Onde ele pensa que ia? Ele não ia... sei lá... FALAR ALGUMA COISA.

- Inuyasha.. – chamou.

- O que é? – apesar da voz ter saído irritada, tinha uma pontinha triste.

- Ahh... - ela viu que ele estava irritado. - Nada não... pode continuar... - Inuyasha respirou fundo de olhos fechados e voltou a abri-los, agora mais calmo.

- O que foi?

- Nada... pode ir ver os quartos.

- Você vai realmente pedir um quarto para você? - perguntou baixo encarando o chão. - Não era bem isso que eu planejava...

- O que você planejava? - ela andou até onde ele estava e parou na frente dele.

- Ahm.. - de novo aquele interesse enorme em seus próprios pés. - ia estar frio e tal..

- É mesmo? - Kagome se aproximou mais dele. - Então acho que vou quebrar seu galho...

- Ótimo.. porque eu não ia pedir quartos separados mesmo... - levantou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ahh... é? - Kagome bateu no peito dele. - Quem disse que eu ia aceitar assim tão fácil?

- Quem disse que não iria? Nós já dormimos abraçados umas.. Sei lá! Os dias que seus pais estavam fora e lá em casa!

- É... nós SÓ DORMIMOS e nós só vamos DORMIR aqui, ouviu bem, seu pedófilo! - Kagome sorriu para ele.

- O que? Do q.. ah tá!! Juro que não pensava isso..

- Aham... sei... - Kagome fez uma cara de sonsa. - Bom... pelo menos você já sabe disso.

- Tenho que pegar a chave.. - e pela terceira vez em menos de trinta minutos, ele vai ver o número do quarto.

- Vai lá... agora prometo que não te atrapalho. - Kagome ficou parada, no meio do Hall do hotel.

- Mentira.. eu já peguei! - diz mostrando a chave e um chaveiro com o número 13 no chaveiro de madeira.

- Palhaço... - Kagome passou na frente dele e começou a andar, só não sabia para onde, mas continuou a andar.

- Ka.. Os quartos são para lá! - disse apontando o outro lado onde tinha uma placa escrito "Quartos 01 à 15"

- Ahh..? Eu sabia... eu só estava... dando um passeio. - ela correu até ele e começou a andar junto com Inuyasha.

- Ahm.. Sei.. - depois que ela já tinha passado um pouco da sua frente ele começou a andar. - To com fome.. - reclamou pela milésima vez. Kagome parou e olhou para ele. Ela ficou parada só olhando para ele. Ele comia para viver ou vivia para comer? Achou melhor não comentar e, simplesmente se virou e saiu rumo ao quarto.

- O que foi?

- Nada... só ainda fico me perguntando o porquê de me surpreender.

- Eu não fiz nada! - disse já se defendendo mesmo não sabendo do que.

- É... eu sei. - Kagome parou em frente a uma porta com o número 13. - Você só vai fazer quando chegar a comida.

- Como assim? Você não esta falando coisa com coisa! - disse abrindo a porta. O quarto era razoavelmente grande, com uma cama de casal grande e com uma colcha que parecia quentinha só de olhar.

- Melhor esquecer... – Kagome entrou no quarto e foi direto para uma varanda que dava vista para as montanhas com neve, além de uma pista enorme de esqui. Logo abaixo também tinham piscinas de águas aquecidas. Ela estava fascinada.

- Tá bom então.. – literalmente se jogou na cama e depois virou de barriga para cima. -

- Ahh...? - Kagome entrou para o quarto e olhou para Inuyasha com uma cara estranha. - Não... por que?

- Acho que ninguém nunca viu! Esquisito.. Será que esse animal existe mesmo? - sentou-se na cama apoiando-se em seus braços. - Será que o Miroku roubou? E se esse animal não existir?

- Inuyasha... - Kagome se aproximou com uma cara assustada. - Você bebeu alguma coisa de diferente na festa? Acho que você não está batendo bem da cabeça...

- Foi o Miroku!! Nós estávamos jogando adedanha de papel e caiu letra "o"!! - disse sentando-se em cima de suas pernas agora. - Eu não achei nada e ele achou ornitorrinco!! Ai eu disse: "Mas isso não existe!!" Ai ele: "Existe sim!" Só que ninguém nunca viu!

- Ahhh..? - Kagome olhou mais assustada ainda. - Meu Deus... e o que isso tem haver com alguma coisa daqui?

- Nada!! Você ainda não sabe que eu sou um idiota retardado que nunca consegue ser romântico por mais que o lugar já seja??

- Então... - Kagome se sentou na cama ao lado dele. - Você estava querendo ou pelo menos "Tentando" ser romântico?

- Não.. Porque toda vez que eu tento eu pareço idiota! - se jogou na cama de novo. - ... - Kagome riu um pouco e se deitou ao lado dele. - Você não precisa... é engraçado você mudando completamente de assunto para fugir. - Kagome olhou para ele. - Não precisa ser romântico... Tudo bem eu confesso! Toda a garota sonha com um cara romântico... mas, não precisa ser.

- Ah tá.. Valeu pelo apoio! – disse ficando de costas para Kagome ainda deitado.

- Hei... - Kagome colocou a mão no ombro dele. - Quer parar? É verdade... eu não ligo.

- Tá bom... ¬¬

- Sério mesmo... - Kagome disse. - É mudam.. nem eu sei a cor deles. Tem dia que ficam azuis claros, tem dia que ficam verdes, tem dia que ficam quase pretos... depende da claridade, acho.

- Obrigada... eu não sei de qual gosto mais. Da até para combinar com as roupas. - Kagome começou a rir.

- Eu acho os meus esquisitos! Queria ter o olho verde!

- Os seus olhos são lindos... Eu adoro eles. São tão... diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão brilhantes... parece o sol.

- Não gosto das minhas orelhas... Eu tenho cabelo no lugar de orelhas normais!! (eu não sei se isso é verdade ou não.. Mas..!)

- Eu adoro suas orelhinhas Kawaii... elas são as coisinhas mais lindas em você! Se você não tivesse as orelhinhas seria estranho e não seria fofinho.

- Tá.. chega de falar de mim! Eu estou com fome! Você não está?

- GRANDE novidade. - Kagome se levantou... - Eu não estou com fome... quero tomar um banho.

- Eu to com fome, com sono e minha dor de barriga tá voltando!! Que droga!

- Se sua dor de barriga está voltando, tenta fzer um esforço para não comer coisas pesadas e não comer MUITO! - Kagome abriu sua mala, pegou uma toalha, seus produtos de cabelo e uma roupa. - Eu vou tomar banho. Qualquer coisa grita que eu venho correndo aqui ver você. Depois, você toma um banho e dorme. - dizendo isso foi se dirigindo para a porta do banheiro.

- Ahhhhh! - gritou sorrindo assim que ela fechou a porta. Kagome abriu a porta desesperada para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- O que foi Inuyasha? - ela estava preocupada.

- To com saudades de você!

- Aiiii... Eu achando que você estava morrendo ou coisa parecida. - Kagome se aproximou dele. - Eu só vou tomar um banho!

- Eu estou sendo trocado por um simples chuveiro! - disse fingindo ciúmes. Abriu a mala e tirou uma barra de chocolate.

- Ahh.. quer parar de ciúmes...? Eu também gosto do chuveiro... ele não tem culpa disso. - Kagome riu, mas quando viu a barra de chocolate com Inuyasha correu até ele e a tirou de sua mão. - Nada disso moçinho! Você acabou de ter uma dor de barriga terrível e parece que ela está voltando e você vai comer chocolate? O que eu disse sobre comidas leves?

- Tá bom mamãe... - agora pegou uma barra de cereal. - Isso pode?

- Pode filhinho... - e Kagome foi até ele e bateu na cabeça dele que nem uma mãe faz.

- ¬¬ - num movimento rápido, ele levantou e a puxou pelo pulso QUASE colando as bocas.. Passou muito perto de tal. - Não quero ser seu filho...

- Você não é... - ela disse baixinho. - É muito mais do que isso... - e dizendo isso terminou a distância que havia entre eles e beijou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha já tinha beijado Kagome, mas a cada novo beijo era uma nova surpresa. Os lábios da moça eram finos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão macios e tão bons de se beijar. Kagome não sentia coisa diferente. Nunca tinha beijado alguém com tanta intensidade como Inuyasha. Puxou ela para mais perto pela cintura enquanto seu outro braço estava em seu ombro. Sentiu uma das delicadas mãos de Kagome subindo para lá: suas orelhas.

- Não faz isso..

- Por que não? Não estou fazendo nada de mais... - Kagome tinha se separado, mas estava sussurrando.

- Porque eu não gosto, faz cosquinha...

- Hum... bom saber que você tem um ponto fraco. - Kagome riu. - Agora me deixa tomar banho...

- Não... - disse fazendo manha. - Só se você conseguir sair! - apertou-a mais forte. - Duvido!!

- Aii.. - Kagome tentou sair do aperto de Inuyasha, inutilmente. - Me deixa ir... - Kagome parou de tentar se soltar. - O que você quer para me soltar?

- Não sei.. O que você tem a me oferecer?

- Bom... eu não sei muito o que você gosta... Quem sabe você pode me dar umas dicas?

- Pensando melhor... - deu só um beijinho na testa dela e voltou para comer sua barra de cereal. - Vai lá, você tá fedendo! Cheiro do lobo fedido!

- Ahhhhhhhhh..? Eu estou fedendo, ah? - Kagome se levantou e foi até o banheiro. - Vai ter volta Senhor Inuyasha, me aguarde.

- To esperando.. - disse completamente despreocupado comendo sua TERCEIRA barra de cereal.

Kagome ligou o chuveiro e começou a tomar um banho morno. Apesar de estar frio, ela não era muito chegada a banhos quentes, só o morno já estava de bom tamanho. Ficou um bom tempo lá, lavando os cabelos. Quando terminou, fez todo o seu Kagome ligou o chuveiro e começou a tomar um banho morno. Apesar de estar frio, ela não era muito chegada a banhos quentes, só o morno já estava de bom tamanho. Ficou um bom tempo lá, lavando os cabelos. Quando terminou, fez todo o seu ritual de cremes e de pentear o cabelo. Ela vestiu uma roupa para dormir. Era um short e uma blusa azul claro com algumas borboletas brancas desenhadas na beirada da blusa e do short. Saiu do banheiro e foi guardar seus produtos em sua mala.

Inuyasha, que estava lendo um guia do hotel com conselhos e o que eles ofereciam de cabeça para baixo, que para ele, era mais interessante do que realmente ler o guia; se virou para Kagome.

­- Agora sim! – se levantou da cama já arrumada e foi em direção ao banheiro. – Vou tomar banho! – Kagome olhou assustada a quantidade de papel de barra de cereal que estava do lado da cama.

- Vai sim, porque agora quem está fedendo é você... - Kagome disse, catando os papéis de barra de cereal para colocar no lixo. - Ele realmente não tem jeito. - ela sussurrou e rumou para um lixo próximo.

- Eu não to fedendo!! - gritou já dentro do banheiro. - Tá, eu to fedendo! - corrigiu-se depois de cheirar debaixo do seu próprio braço, já ligando o chuveiro.

Kagome riu no quarto e resolveu abrir a varanda mais uma vez para ficar olhando a vista. Ela não era doente nem nada, por isso pegou um edredom e se enrolou nele e ficou lá, apenas olhando até Inuyasha acabar seu banho.

E assim que acabou, saiu do banheiro já vestido com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa qualquer que achou na mala. Os cabelos prateados ainda estavam molhados, perdendo muito do volume.

- Ei.. O que você tá fazendo ai fora?

- Só observando... - Kagome estava falando baixinho, como se estivesse em um espetáculo e não pudesse falar. Estava começando a nevar.

- uhm.. – andou até onde ela estava. – É muito alto aqui.. – olhou em volta, e só o que via eram montanhas cobertas de neve.

- É mesmo... - Kagome olhou para baixo... - Agora que você disse isso, que eu reparei... - ela ficou um pouco assustada.

- Tá com medo bruxa?

- Não... que isso... - Kagome resolveu não olhar mais para baixo. Era uma visão linda, mas... não muito obrigada.

- Tá sim.. Já pensou como seria uma tempestade aqui? - disse agora do lado dela. - deve ser muito.. sinistro.

- É... mas deve ser bem... Diferente. - Kagome ainda olhava para as montanhas. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio observando a neve cair aos poucos, quer dizer, Inuyasha vira e mexe olhava as próprias unhas. Não gostava de olhar a Lua. Não nesses dias.

- Uhm... Sabe, promete que não vai se assustar? - perguntou receoso.

- Me assustar? Com o que? - Kagome parou de olhar as montanhas (aleluia!) e virou para olhar Inuyasha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oieeeee gennntemm!! Tudo bem com 'ocês? Espero que siim! xD

Hoje eu estou animada e toda essa minha felicidade se resume à: FERIADO! OoooOooOoOooooba! xD afinal, depois da minha exaustiva prova de álgebra e geometria eu mereço um descanço nhé? xD

Eu aprendi a jogar 21 outro dia sabe.. Depois que eu vi Quebrando a Banca(que é um filme ótimo! Eu adorei!) eu queria que queria aprender a jogar e amo ser a banca! hauhuahu, acho que sou a melhor banca da casa! Lá lá lááá!

Anyway, acho que foi nesse capítulo que a gente começou a escrever que nem doidas! Hauahu, escreve, escreve, escreve todo dia! xP Mas se eu deseparecer e só a Aline vier postar, foi porque eu morri!Já que eu tive uma quase-prova-de-espanhol-surpresa, só não era surpresa porque estava no calendário de provas, eu é que não vi.. Resumindo: eu fiz a prova sem estudar! Se tirar 5.0 to feliz.. x.x

Bjin meninas!

¤Kaori-sann¤

**Reviews!**

**Bibi:** Pode deixar!! Nós vamos continuar... hauhauhauhauhaua Bjo!

**Bruna**: Oi menina! Muito obrigada pelos parabéns. Nós ficamos felizes por vc está acompanhando e gostando... Beijo... ahh... Pode deixar.. a gente se cuida, apesar de não batermos muito bem com a cabeça! xD

**Sakura****-princesa**: Oi!! Gente.. eu achei que vc ia morrer... hauahuahuahuah Gomen... nós VAMOS postar mais rápido! Prometemos...! xD CALMAAAAAAA HAUHAUHUAHUAAUAHAU Ela teve um ataque! Chamem uma ambulância, os bombeiros qualquer COISA! xD

**Reviws, passe adiante!**


	9. Capítulo 8

- personagem apresentada

# personagem desconhecida

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 8**

Inuyasha olhou Kagome, banhada pela luz da lua, com um pouco de insegurança.

- Tem que me prometer que não vai contar nada a ninguém.. - Kagome se virou para ele com uma cara de surpresa. Ele estava sério. Parecia mesmo ser uma coisa importante.

- Tudo bem... Eu não contarei nada... Mas é alguma coisa séria? - perguntou encarando os olhos violetas.. Perai violetas?

- Eu vou virar humano hoje.. - a raiz do cabelo de Inuyasha já estava negra. As garras já menores assim como os caninos.

- Ahhh...? Como assim? - Kagome olhou para ele. As garras já não mais existiam, e sim unhas normais. As orelhinhas kawaiis não estavam mais no topo da cabeça, e agora ele tinha orelhas de humano. - Ahh... Sim. Você é um Meio-Youkai. Então todo o mês vira humano, não é?

- É... Normalmente eu sou realmente muito irritante em dias assim..

- Por que?

- Não sei! - agora já com a transformação completa ele voltou a entrar no quarto e se jogou na cama mexendo na mala. - Acabou!?

- Acabou o que? - Kagome entrou para o quarto e começou a ficar olhando para ele. Como ele estava diferente! Mas... Venhamos e convenhamos, ainda está lindo.

- Minhas barras de cereal!! –Inuyasha bocejou alto ainda mexendo na mala. – Você não tá com sono não? É uma da manhã.

- Na verdade... Não. - e ela não estava mesmo. Se sentou na cama e começou a olhar para baixo, pensando.

- Ei bruxa.. Eu sei que é esquisito, mas só acontece uma vez por mês e... Tá esquece...

- Eii... - Kagome levantou o seu rosto e olhou para os olhos, agora violetas. - Não tem nada de esquisito. Você continua sendo o Inuyasha. Eu não ligo se você é Humano, Meio-Youkai ou Youkai. O importante é que eu sei que aí dentro, é e sempre vai ser o mesmo Inuyasha.

- Tem certeza?

- Certeza absoluta. Palavra de escoteira. - e Kagome levantou a mão em sinal de juramento.

- Então no que estava pensando?

- Bom... Para falar a verdade, em um monte de coisas. Como minha vida mudou quando conheci você. Como estou morrendo de saudades da minha mãe e do meu pai, que apesar de serem esquisitos, eu os amo. Do templo... Das minhas danças... - Kagome comentou.

- Uhm... Faltam só 2 dias para você voltar.. Acha que sobrevive até lá? - apesar de estar fazendo palhaçada, a conversa estava tomando um rumo que ele não gostava e não queria.

- Acho que apesar da companhia... - Kagome riu. - ... Eu sobrevivo sim. - foi aí que ela percebeu que nunca mais veria Inuyasha. - Hein... Você... Quando acabar essa doideira toda, vai fazer o que?

- Eu não sei... E você?

- Bom... Acho que vou continuar com minha vida no templo. E... quem sabe entrar para uma faculdade de música. Ahh... e também quero continuar na academia de dança.

- A gente vai terminar assim? - disse num fio de voz. Estavam os dois deitados, um virado para o outro.

- Terminar? Eu nem sei se a gente começou alguma coisa... - Kagome estava olhando para ele, mas estava sem o mesmo brilho em seus olhos.

- Eu não quero começar alguma coisa, sabendo que eu vou ter que terminá-la no final...

- Você tem razão. Nós somos muito diferentes... Você tem sua vida de astro e eu a minha, então... Acho que é o certo. - Kagome disse isso muito baixinho, com uma voz carregada de tristeza.

- Mas não parece o certo! - disse abraçando-a. - Eu não quero que vá...

- Nem eu quero ir... - Kagome se afundou no abraço de Inuyasha, aproveitando cada momento que podia passar com ele. - Esses dias foram os melhores da minha vida.

- Eu realmente gostei do dia que conheci você... Eu ficava pensando em como você era baixinha e irritante, e dormi pensando em como você era baixinha e irritante e acordei pensando em como você conseguia ser baixinha e irritante e mesmo assim, ocupar tanto dos meus pensamentos... - disse brincando com uma mecha escura do cabelo de Kagome.

- Nossa... Estou feliz por você me achar baixinha e irritante. Faz bem para meu ego. - Kagome riu. - Mas eu prefiro a parte que eu fiquei ocupando os seus pensamentos...

- Mas você é baixinha e irritante, minha baixinha e irritante preferida.. - disse a apertando mais enquanto ria.

- Ahh.. Então quer dizer que existem outras baixinhas irritantes, ãh? - Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. - Porque eu tenho um Inu-chan arrogante e chato preferido. Mas só um.

- Claro, não é todo mundo que tem um nome esquisito que nem o meu!

- Hum... É verdade. - Kagome se deitou de novo. - Hei... mas tem o Kouga! - ela começou a rir. Queria ver a reação dele.

- O QUE? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados. - O que o lobo FEDIDO tem a ver com isso, bruxa?

- Bom... Ele é uma pessoa MUITO legal... E muito bonito também. - Kagome estava fazendo uma cara de convencida.

- Ele é irritante, ignorante, fedido, feio, magrelo, metido a esperto - ia continuar a "seção elogios" se Kagome não tivesse o interrompido.

- Tudo bem... Já entendi... Não precisa continuar com a "seção elogios". E eu só estava brincando, viu? - Kagome deitou no peito dele.

- Bruxa, eu disse que você era irritante!!

- Eu sei que eu sou... Mas você não fica atrás. É um arrogante, sempre. E olha que é involuntário...

- Bah!! Boa noite.. - disse emburrado. Escutou Kagome rindo e abriu os olhos. - O que é agora?

- Nada... - Kagome se virou e disse. - Eu apenas acho muito fofo quando você fica emburrado e sai da situação com uma cara de criança que a mãe não pôde comprar o doce.

- Keh! - voltou a fechar os olhos, ainda emburrado. - boa noite Ka.

- Boa noite... Inu-kun! - ela se deitou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordou com os raios de Sol no rosto, afinal tinham dormido com a janela aberta. Kagome ainda estava em seus braços. Como é que ele ia sair dali? Ela estava em cima de um deles, e esse ele não sentia. Começou a puxar devagar para ela não acordar, mas com certeza as suas garras arrastariam no braço dela. Pff! Tinha que ter as garras. Depois de uns 10 minutos ele conseguiu levantar-se arrancando só um muxoxo de Kagome, enrolada no grosso edredom. Foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes o com uma pasta esquisita que tinha lá. Botou uma calça grudada e por cima uma de moletom para depois botar uma camisa e um casaco, voltando para o quarto e vendo que Kagome estava prestes a acordar, já estava até se mexendo.

Kagome estava se mexendo na cama, agora sem Inuyasha. Ela estava com preguiça para acordar. Foi abrindo os olhos bem devagar para acostumar com a claridade. Coçou o olho e se sentou na cama. Se espreguiçou e se levantou.

- Bom dia! - disse para Inuyasha.

- Bom dia.. Tá frio lá fora. - comentou sentando-se na beirada da cama ao lado dela. - Menos vinte graus...

- Ahhh... Sim... - Kagome foi até sua mala pegou roupas e sua escova. Mas, parou e virou-se para Inuyasha. - O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? MENOS 20º GRAUS?

- Ka, nós estamos num resort, que fica no alto de uma montanha e tá nevando lá fora! Esperava o que? Clima tropical?

- Claro que não... Só fiquei admirada. - Kagome foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Tomou um banho. Poderia estar a 0º na escala Kelvin, mas ela TINHA que tomar um banho. Era seu ritual na hora de acordar. Terminou e vestiu a mesma calça colada de Inuyasha e colocou uma calça jeans. Na parte de cima ela resolveu vestir uma blusa comum de alças finas branca e por cima um casado de lã preto. Era o mais quente que ela tinha. Saiu do banheiro e guardou suas coisas.

- Você vai vestida assim?

- Ahh.. Alguma coisa contra. - ela disse, depois de fechar sua bolsa e se virar para ele,

- Sim!

- O quê?

- Você vai.. Sei lá! Morrer de frio! - jogou um casaco preto grosso para ela. - toma.. Veste isso por cima!

- Tudo bem... - Kagome vestiu o casaco de Inuyasha. Era bem fofinho. Tinha uma espécie de capuz atrás.

- Tá engraçado em você.. - também pudera. Inuyasha: alto. Kagome: baixa. - Vamos?

- É né? Olha o meu tamanho! - Kagome disse. - Vamos sim! Mas... pra onde?

- Tomar café? - disse. Abriu a porta e dando passagem para a garota, logo depois trancando-a. - Eu não vou nem falar que to com fome!

- Ahh... Eu já devia imaginar que se tratava de comida... - Kagome começou a andar com Inuyasha ao seu lado.

- E você consegue ficar sem café da manhã?

- Não.. nisso você tem razão... - Kagome seguiu Inuyasha até uma espécie de salão, onde ela imaginava, ser o local do café da manhã.

Era tão bonito quanto o resto do hotel. As mesas madeira bem trabalhada com cadeiras também da mesma madeira, davam um ar de "quentinho" no lugar. No final do salão, tinha uma mesa extensa oferecia chocolate quentinho, com pães frescos e fofos. Havia muffins, waffles e vários bolinhos.

O salão não estava cheio, mas também não era o que se podia chamar de vazio. Sentaram-se perto da janela que dava para uma vista das colinas cobertas pela neve. Neve, mais neve e o céu.

- Vou gostar desse café!! - disse um empolgado Inuyasha.

- Ahh... Eu não esperava outra resposta sua? - Kagome foi até a mesa para se servir. Ela pegou chocolate quente, um pão, um bolinho e WAFFLES. MUITOS WAFFLES!

Ela já tinha voltado a mesa que tinham escolhido e via Inuyasha completamente indeciso entre pegar mais um muffin ou mais um waffles. Decidiu por comer o muffin ali mesmo e levar o waffle ao prato feliz com a decisão.

- Acho que peguei demais.. – comentou o hannyou, arrependido.

- Você ACHA? - Kagome sentou-se e começou a comer seus waffles.

- Vou ignorar o que disse. – começou a comer, talvez botando um pouco mais do que devia na boca. E depois de engolir tudo voltou a falar. – O que a gente faz hoje?

- Bom... considerando que eu não conheço NADA aqui... eu não sei o que a gente pode fazer hoje... – Kagome comeu um bolinho, mastigou e falou. – Você já veio aqui antes?

- Não, Rin disse era bom, ela não consegue ficar quieta! Então deve ter alguma coisa para fazer..

- É... Deve sim... Por que a gente não pergunta para ao guia por aqui? Talvez podemos dar sorte... - Kagome estava tomando seu chocolate quente.

- Só um aviso: É a Rin. - disse pausadamente como se aquilo fosse uma coisa.. ruim.

- Ahh... E o que é que tem isso? A Rin é uma ótima pessoa... doida é verdade, mas uma ótima pessoa. - Kagome estava terminando seu chocolate quente.

- Não, você não entendeu... É a Rin! - ele continuou com mesma frase incrédulo. - Rin, a garota que gostava de ir para escola por causa das aulas de álgebra! Rin, que acha que tudo tem um lado bom! Até uma picada de abelha!! Pode ser assassina que ela vai falar que tem algo bom e "temos que parar e olhar a nossa volta, tem gente em pior situação.." blá blá blá!! - parou para pegar ar. Tinha falado tudo isso em um fôlego só. - Rin, a garota que gosta do **Sesshoumaru** !!

- Eu não vou reclamar, pode ter certeza... - Kagome esperou Inuyasha acabar sua PEQUENA refeição matutina.

# Vocês não vão? - perguntou uma moça com o uniforme do hotel, sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Ahh..? Vamos para onde? - Kagome perguntou para a moça.

# Para as aulas de esculturas com gelo e neve! - disse animada ainda sorrindo. - Deve estar começando agora, todos os casais foram!

- Ahh... Era essa a idéia da Rin? - Kagome perguntou a Inuyasha.

- Eu não sabia disso! Eu não vou participar de uma coisa dessas! Não vou ter aulas aq- Se dependesse dele, eles não iriam, mas Kagome o interrompeu dizendo exatamente o contrário.

- Você pode dizer aos professores que nós já estamos indo, muito obrigada! - Kagome falou para a moça do Hotel. - Inuyasha, vamos para a sala da aula de gelo. - Kagome disse já se levantando.

- Você só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara... - disse desanimado sendo arrastado pela Kagome animada pelos corredores. A mulher do hotel os guiava até onde seria a aula, era numa casinha atrás do hotel.

- Não... Não estou. É e melhor você se comportar direitinho e gostar de aula. - disse de uma forma AGRESSIVA, que convenceu Inuyasha rapidinho. Kagome podia ficar irritada, às vezes.

- Tá bom então, já que você pediu com tanto carinho!! - disse irônico, se ajeitando e parando de ser arrastado.

# É aqui! Aproveitem bastante! - disse com um sorriso que aprecia rir da cena deles. Kagome entrou, puxando Inuyasha para a sala.

- Ehh... Oi! - Kagome se aproximou de um homem que parecia estar dando instruções para as pessoas. - Meu nome é Kagome e esse daqui é o Inuyasha. Nós queremos saber como é essa aula?

#Bom... Eu sou o instrutor daqui... - o moço começou a falar. - Meu nome é Yuki e estou aqui para qualquer dúvida. Nós temos aulas em esculturas de gelo aqui dentro e aulas na neve, lá fora. Vocês podem escolher qualquer uma das opções... Qual vocês preferem?

- Ahh... eu gostei da idéia da neve... e você Inuyasha? - Kagome se dirigiu ao ator a seu lado.

- Tanto faz... - disse fingindo uma falsa empolgação(O.o) enquanto balançava as mãos no ar para concluir sua cena de "empolgação".(cara, imagina isso?)

- Tudo bem... - Kagome se virou para o professor. - Nós vamos lá para fora, na neve.

#OK... Fiquem a vontade... Qualquer coisa, podem me chamar. - e o homem se retirou para ajudar um casal que estava tentando fazer uma escultura de cachorro.

Kagome deu uma última olhadela para o cachorro antes de sair, e um risinho se formou em seus lábios.

- Ele se parece com você Inuyasha! - disse apontando para o cachorro mal se contendo de rir.

- O que? Aquele projétil de rascunho de cachorro?

- Ué... Até que está... Bonitinho... - Kagome começou a gargalhar, mas achou melhor puxar Inuyasha para fora. Lá, na aula de neve, não tinha ninguém. Apenas um casal tentando fazer um boneco de neve, bem... Digamos, incomum, com uma forma quadrada.

- Ah lá Kagome – apontou o "boneco de neve" – parece com você!! - Disse rindo.

- É... idêntico... - Kagome fez uma cara de irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo começou a ter uma idéia boa, e seu rosto começou a ficar com uma expressão de vingança. Ela começou a andar delicadamente até um monte de neve que já estava preparado para ser utilizado na aula.

- É né.. Só a forma que é meio diferente, você é tipo.. Mais redonda. - comentou ainda virado para o boneco e fazendo com as mãos um contorno mais redondo para este. O casal parecia nem ouvir que eles falavam do boneco deles. Virou para trás a fim de procurar Kagome, e viu outra coisa.. Já era tarde mais para ele...

Kagome estava rindo muito. A cara do Inuyasha agora combinava MESMO com o cachorro de gelo. Estava TODA branca. Ninguém mandou ele se meter com a baixinha irritante, não é mesmo?

- E aí? Como está sua visão? Está vendo algo mais além de branco? - ela riu ainda mais quando ele grunhiu.

- To.. - Aquilo não ia ficar barato. Arrumou um bolinho de neve nas mãos e tacou em cima de Kagome, talvez ela tivesse até engolido a neve de tanto que ela gargalhava. - A sua cara suja de neve! - disse enquanto limpava a própria dando um lugar a um sorriso. Kagome apenas sentiu o baque de uma bolinha no seu rosto. Ela levantou uma mão, limpou o rosto e ergueu sua outra mão cheia de neve e a movimentou para a bolinha ir direto no peito de Inuyasha. E... Qual não foi sua surpresa que ela... ACERTOU.

- Ei... Seu idiota... Você não consegue mais me pegar. - Kagome saiu correndo.

- Doce ilusão! – disse começando a correr atrás dela enquanto arredondava seu mais novo projétil de bola de neve. – Eu vou acertar bem na sua bunda! – dizendo isso, arremessou e acertou também. Como ela vestia uma calça jeans, o tom da calça ficou mais escuro na parte da bunda de Kagome. - Hauahuuahahuhauhuauha..

- Ei seu pervertido... Não tinha um outro lugar melhor não é? - Kagome parou para analisar o estado de sua calça... ahhh... Não ia ficar assim... Não mesmo. Kagome andou até um montinho e ficou atrás dele.

Inuyasha se contorcia de tanto rir! Aquilo parecia um alvo de dardo, claro, sem as cores, mas parecia e muito. E o simpático casal que construía se "boneco de neve" olharam assustados para os dois adultos com atitudes super maduras, mas voltaram ao seu esforço de boneco de neve.

- Tá linda assim! - comentou ainda rindo.

- Lógico, porque não foi com você. - Kagome disse, ainda atrás do montinho de neve. Estava sentada, recuperando o fôlego.

- Realmente.. - levantou um pouco a cabeça e viu o topo da cabeça de Kagome atrás de um montinho. - Tá se escondendo é bruxa? Não vai adiantar!! - preparou outra bola, mas parou. Ela(a bola) tinha ficado tão redondinha...

- Que foi? - Kagome se levantou para ver o Inuyasha, com uma surpresa na sua mão. - Se apaixonou pela bola? - antes de Inuyasha responder, ela pegou a neve que estava em suas mãos e bateu co tudo na cabeça de Inuyasha. Saiu correndo de novo.

- Você estragou minha bola!!(huahuahuahuahua, sem maldade gente... xD) Agora sim você vai ver!! - gritou. E nesse corre corre, acerta ali, erra aqui, acabaram acertando uma coisa que não deviam: o "boneco de neve". - Oh-Ohou...

- Ops... Acho melhor a gente correr e se esconder. - Kagome disse ao lado de Inuyasha, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ok... - disse começando a correr.

Kagome e Inuyasha começaram a correr até não quererem mais. Pareciam que estava fugindo da polícia ou algo assim. Até que eles estavam correndo e caíram no chão. Começaram a rolar. Aquilo era uma rampa... Algo de esqui. Mas, não tinha ninguém. Eles rolaram, rolaram até que pararam o Inuyasha em cima da Kagome e eles começaram a rir. Os dois estavam todos sujos de neve. Pareciam o boneco daquele casal. Só não eram quadrados.

- Parece um boneco de neve.. - disse tirando uns fios negros do rosto dela.

- Você também... Até os cabelos prateados combinaram... - Kagome disse. Sem mais nem menos, Inuyasha beijou Kagome em sua versão boneca de neve coleção 2008.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa, mas adorou aquilo. Na neve, beijando Inuyasha. Tinha coisa melhor? Acho que não...

- Eu acho que comi neve.. – disse ainda em cima dela, rindo.

- Sério? - Kagome sorriu. - Tem gosto bom?

- Tem gosto de neve...

- Ahh.. Meu Deus! Eu jurava que tinha gosto de pizza... Não sei porque... - Kagome olhou para ele.

- Você errou, mas passou muito perto.. ¬¬ - saiu de cima dela e deitou-se no chão coberto por neve ao lado da menina.

- Hum... – Kagome olhou para o céu. – Nossa... apesar de estar fazendo MUITO frio, o céu está lindo...

- Tudo você diz que é lindo...

- Tá bom... Vou abrir uma exceção... – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e disse. – Você é maravilhoso.

- Que pena.. Você é mais que maravilhosa! – a abraçou ali na neve mesmo, agora olhando o céu, realmente, estava bonito.

- Ahh.. Inuyasha... Eu não quero ir embora. - Kagome disse baixinho para ele.

- O que a gente vai fazer? - devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Eu não sei... - Kagome continuou. - É tão difícil voltar... vai ser tão difícil ficar longe de você.

- Por que fizeram isso com a gente..? - a apertou mais, freqüentemente tinha vontade de chorar durante esses 3 últimos dias. Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade dela não estar mais junto dele.

- Eu acho melhor voltar para minha casa e dormir muitooo... quem sabe assim eu não ache que foi só um sonho ou uma ilusão... Talvez assim, seja mais rápido esquecer... - Kagome já estava quase chorando.

- Ka, não chora.. - parecia mais que ele tinha falado: Ka, chora com tudo! Vai fundo. - Ka... não faz isso não... - começou a passar as garras de leve no braço fino dela tentando acalmá-la.

- Desculpa... Eu não consigo... Pareço uma criançinha, né? - disse ela forçando um sorriso em meio às lágrimas silenciosas.

- Parece... - disse sorrindo. - fica muito fofa! - terminou beijando a testa dela.

- Bobo...! - Kagome se aconchegou mais no abraço dele.

- O que? Você perguntou e eu respondi!! - não.. não podia ficar sem ela, tinha que dar um jeito! Mas como?

- Ok... eu fico me perguntando se você vai se lembrar dessa baixinha irritante aqui. - Kagome disse.

- O que te faz pensar que não?

- você é uma pessoa ocupada... Será que arranja tempo?

- É... Já está tudo marcado na minha agenda, eu vou ter que dar um jeito de abrir um espaço para poder terminar a novela sabe? Uma bruxa baixinha irritante conseguiu pegar horário integral da minha agenda..

- Nossa... é sério? Essa menina deve ser muito especial para ter conseguido lotar toda a sua agenda. - Kagome gostou de ficar falando dela.

- É, muito mesmo.. Hoje de manhã, quando eu acordei ela estava linda enrolada no edredom... Você tinha que ter visto! - disse. Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de surpresa. Como ele dizia não ser romântico? Ele era o homem perfeito em pessoa e nem sabia disso.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você disse que não era romântico, mas está mostrando completamente ao contrário. - Kagome tinha se deitado novamente.

- Entramos na seção piadas? - disse irônico.

- Não... é sério. - Kagome levantou sua cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. - Juro por tudo que você quiser. Você nem sabe o poder de romantismo que tem na manga, mocinho.

- Feh! - era para parecer um resmungo, mas não passou nem perto disso. - Vamos entrar? Estou começando a ficar com frio. - levantou-se ainda abraçado a ela. - Você vai ficar resfriada.

- Não vou não... Aqui estava tão bom seu chato! Eu estava gostando de ficar aqui na neve, abraçada com você até estava tentando esquecer que amanhã eu vou embora... - Kagome começou a bater nas roupas para tirar um pouco da neve.

- Eu posso fazer isso lá dentro, na cama, com o edredom, mas sem neve! Eu to começando a me sentir molhado! - começou a puxá-la pela mão até entrarem dentro do hotel de volta.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar... - Kagome foi QUASE carregada pelo Inuyasha até ao quarto número 13.

- Não precisa cobrar! É de graça! - a primeira coisa que fez quando entrou no quarto: ligar o aquecedor.

- Aiii... Acho que vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa... Estou toda ensopada depois de rolar na neve. - Kagome sorriu e foi até sua mala.

- Tá... Não demora, antes que eu cague de frio! - tirou o casaco molhado e os tênis.

- Ué... você não acabou de ligar o aquecedor? Você não vai morrer de frio... e o que eu tenho a ver?

- Vai tomar banho logo antes que eu resolva tomar também! - viu ela entrar rapidinho no banheiro dizendo algo parecido com um 'tô indo' e sorriu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não tinham feito nada o dia inteiro. Ficaram na cama abraçados, conversando ou vendo muito pouca TV, só saíram do quarto três vezes: almoço, lanche, janta. Inuyasha não ia ficar sem comer, não mesmo.

- Acabou que a gente não fez nada o dia todo..

- Ahh... Eu sou muito mais ficar abraçadinha aqui no quentinho com você do que a aula de Esculturas em gelo e neve. - Kagome começou a rir.

- Por que a gente não fazia isso antes?

- Não sei... Acho que a gente perdeu um tempo muito precioso de ficar só assim, juntinho e sem nada para fazer.

- Eu já disse que você tem um cheiro bom? - disse com o nariz nas malenas negras da menina. - Não vou esquecer esse cheiro nunca...

- Eu achava que você não gostava de cereja. Você disse que eu tenho cheiro de cereja com baunilha. Mudou de idéia foi? - Kagome estava sentindo Inuyasha cheirando seu cabelo.

- Eu disse que comecei a gostar de cereja!!

- Ah.. É.. Me lembrei!! Isso tudo só para me comprar Senhor Inuyasha? - ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para ele.

- Por que você insisti em me chamar de senhor? Eu deixei você me chamar de Inu-chan, olha que isso foi difícil!

- Porque eu adoro ver sua cara quando faço isso. Você aceitar ser chamado de Inu-chan foi muito fácil. Eu prefiro Senhor Inuyasha.

- Então eu vou te chamar de bruxa o resto da vida sua irritante! - falou emburrado.

- Você só vai poder me chamar de bruxa até amanhã. - Kagome deu um sorriso fraco.

- Se a gente não dormir hoje, tecnicamente o amanhã não chega! - apesar de não acreditar nisso, tinha um pouco de esperança na voz.

- É... Pode ser... Adiar é uma boa opção.

- Então eu vou virar a noite acordado...!

- Não precisa bobo... Vai dormir... Aposto como você está morrendo de sono...

- Não, não estou...

- Não está mesmo não? - Kagome olhou para ele.

- Mesmo que eu estivesse, eu ia ficar acordado! - voltou a brincar com as mechas do cabelo dela. - eu posso dormir quando eu quiser depois...

- Então eu vou te fazer companhia... Acho que consigo ficar acordada. - Kagome se aconchegou mais no abraço dele.

- Pode dormir bruxa... Você sim deve ter estar cansada de tanto correr!

- Eu? Cansada de tanto correr? E você? Você também correu...

- Você chama aquilo de correr? - parou de brincar com o cabelo para olhá-la rindo. - Chamo aquilo de caminhada!

- Eu chamo aquilo de correr sim, algum problema? - ela também olhou para ele.

- Nenhum..! ... Por que eu fico te chamando de bruxa?

- Você me pergunta isso? Eu que devia te perguntar o porquê de você me chamar assim...

- Eu vou parar de te chamar de bruxa! Vou tentar..

- Eu duvido que você consiga...

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança! Era realmente o que eu precisava agora! - Inuyasha disse rindo.

- Ahh.. Mas é verdade.. Você já se acostumou. Acho que se você me chamar de Kagome eu vou estranhar...

- Então tá, eu vou te chamar de bruxa!! - disse apertando-a com carinho. - Bruxa baixinha irritante!

- Acho que assim eu me sinto mais feliz... sendo chamada de bruxa...

- E você ficava reclamando!

- Gosto, mas só porque você me chama assim... Ser chamada de bruxa não é um elogio, né?

- Depende do ponto de vista! - começou a pensar numa maneira de explicar.

- Explique-se... - Kagome olhou para ele esperando uma resposta.

- Ahm.. Você tá mais para aquelas bruxas que morrem na fogueira. - Kagome olhou-o com a cara assustada. - Aquelas que são as lindas camponesas e alguém por inveja, acaba acusando de bruxaria.

- Espero que ninguém sinta inveja de mim e não me manda para a inquisição... – Kagome disse.

- Kikyou sente, e agora sente mesmo..! Depois da coça que ela levou de você! - Kagome riu depois desse comentário.

- Caramba... Nem eu me reconheci naquele dia... não sabia que era TÃO lutadora assim. Bem que minha avó falou que não se pode se meter na vida dos Higurashi... a luta está nas veias...

- Eu fiquei com medo.. Sei lá! Eu sou irritante, você já tava irritada! Vai que você se invoca para cima de mim! Eu não ia nem ter chance de falar "para"

- Até parece... Não é você o "Incrível Meio-Youkai Poderoso"?

- Sou! Mas não bato em mulheres! - disse superior.

- Hum... Então, você vai me defender sempre que puder? - Kagome olhou para ele.

- Isso não é meio óbvio?

- Não sei... Quem sabe você não me ache tão irritante que me resolva não me defender, ou algo do gênero? - Inuyasha demorou a responder mais sorriu.

- Já entendi a sua.. Você está duvidando que eu realmente te ame!

- Ahh... Não... Só quero ver se você realmente me defenderia... só isso...

- Claro que sim boba!

- Assim fico mais tranqüila... - Kagome bocejou... - Acho que eu não vou agüentar...

- Tudo bem.. Boa noite! - deixou um beijo na cabeça dela. Falta tão pouco tempo.

- Boa noite! Promete que vai ficar aqui perto de mim?

- Prometo! - pela terceira vez voltou a enrolar mechas do cabelo dela em seus dedos.

- Então, está bom... - disse isso com uma voz fraca, fechando os olhos e se abraçando ainda mais em Inuyasha, como se ele fosse um travesseiro.

- Nunca servi de travesseiro antes, não sei se sou bom nisso..! - disse baixinho.

- Você já passou no teste... - disse Kagome com a mesma voz fraquinha de antes e com isso dormiu profundamente.

Ela dormiu rápido. Também, já eram três e meia, mas como nevava lá fora, o céu ainda não se encontrava tão claro. Voltou os olhos para a menina. Ele podia fazer qualquer coisa, seus pensamentos sempre acabavam nela e isso só o fazia perceber como seria difícil esquecer-se dela. A primeira coisa que ia fazer quando chegasse em casa seria comprar cerejas. Muitas delas.

Por que diabos tinham-no feito conhecê-la se eles não iriam terminar juntos no final? Seus caminhos tinham sido entrelaçados, mas não unidos e isso o deixava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo com desespero. Com desespero de querer tê-la ao seu lado para sempre.Trouxe-a mais para perto de si. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oi gente! Como vão vcs? Eu estou, tecnicamente, como minha mãe diz "Derrubada". É... não agüento mais essa vida de estudante. Sem acordar tarde durante um bendito mês e meio. Bem, mas isso não me faz parar de escrever, porque é minha terapia e só isso me acalma. Como esses cachorros aí... sei lá. Ou o Inu... que tem o ramen. xD

Bem... eu e a Kaori voltamos a escrever Sonhos Reais!

Sério gente, não é a pegadinha do ano. Outra coisa. Eu e a Kaori pedimos desculpas pelo capítulo passado. É que alguns MUITOS erros, passaram despercebidos por nós, então a leitura meio que ficou sem sentido em certas partes... Vcs nos desculpam? #Aline faz carinha do gatinho do Shrek#

Esse particularmente é o capítulo mais triste e tal... mas também é muito fofo. Não nos matem por separá-los. Nós fazemos a fic para um lado bem realista mesmo. A vida não é feita de mar de rosas para sempre. Já sei... vcs vão matar a gente. Que pena... então os outros capítulos ficaram guardados para sempre. Ahuauhauahuahuhauahuahua

Brincadeirinha... Bjinhus para vcs!!

Aline Higurashi (o/ \o)

**Reviews!**

**oO**: Hauahuahu, ainda bem que você percebeu! Obrigada por avisar! xD Bjin!

**Bibi**: Caramba! Você adivinhou!! Hauahuahua, sim! Ela o viu humano! xD Mas eu AMO as orelhinhas dele! São tão.. Perfeitas! Eu queria ter umas também! Bjin!

**Sakura-princesa**: Oláá! Hauhuahuhua, não é só você que quer um Inu desses não Eu também! xD Bem, além de eu não ser muito boa fazendo romances(eu que faço o Inu huahuahu) eu não queria fugir muito sabe? Eu queria que o Inuyasha continuasse a ser ele mesmo, mesmo estando com a Ká.. Nas fics, ele muda completamente de personalidade! Ai eu acho meio esquisito.. xD Mas pode deixar, em Sonhos rEais ele vai ficar mais romântico! xD Bjin!

**belle kagome-chan**: Eeeee!! Comentarista nova!! #faz dancinha esquisita# Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que goste deste também!! Hauhuahua, nos doeu escrever ele! Eu lembro da Aline dizendo que tava quase chorando! Hauhuahua.. Bjin!

**Agome chan:** Ahhhhhhh!! Meol Deols!! Obrigada pelos elogios!! Ai que bom! É sempre bom saber que alguém acha a fic perfeita né? Mas, caramba! Aline, estamos em perigo!! Vou contratar a Cia para proteger a gente! Hauahua, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjin!

**Bárbara**: Eii! Obrigada! Que bom que está amando a fic! Ficamos muito felizes!! Bjin!

**Reviews, passe adiante! xD**


	10. Capítulo 9

- personagem apresentada

# personagem desconhecida

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 9**

Passou a noite toda em claro. Ora olhando para ela, ora olhando para ela de novo, muito raramente olhando o teto. Pensou já estar desesperado durante a noite, faltava muito pouco para chegar "amanhã", mas quando viu os raios de Sol atravessando as cortinas, ai sim ficou mesmo. Mas tinha que ficar calmo. Alguém deles dois tinha que ficar.

Kagome foi acordando e viu que ele tinha cumprido sua promessa e tinha ficado ali com ela. Estava na mesma posição. O Inuyasha servindo de travesseiro para a menina. Ela abriu os olhos e começou a piscá-los para acordar realmente. Será que ele estava dormindo naquela posição?

- Bom dia.. - virou os olhos dourados para ela. - dormiu bem?

- Bom dia... – a moça virou seus olhos para ele... – Dormi sim. Acho que em nenhuma loja existe um travesseiro tão bom quanto esse. Você não dormiu, não?

- Não.. Você coça o nariz engraçado enquanto dorme! - respondeu rindo.

- Você ficou me observando a noite toda?

- Quase a noite toda.. Às vezes eu olhava para o teto. - comentou pensativo.

- Humm... Isso que é ser chamado de utilidade... – Kagome se soltou de Inuyasha e se espreguiçou. – Acho que eu tenho que lavar meu rosto, se não eu vou ser capaz de assustar alguma pessoa.

- Difícil... – Inuyasha também se levantou. – Vou arrumar as malas... – disse baixo.

Kagome foi para o banheiro fazer seu ritual, como todos sabem. Banho, lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Depois de sair do banheiro encontrou um Inuyasha terminando de fazer as malas. É... Parece que realmente aquilo tudo tinha acabado.

- Eu... Vou arrumar a minha mala também... – Kagome se encaminhou até a mala dela.

- Tá... Eu vou lavar o rosto. - passou reto por Kagome, não ia encarar os olhos azuis.

Kagome ficou observando ele ir até o banheiro e fechar a porta. Parece que ele tinha decidido que naquele dia iria manter distância dela. Achou melhor não pensar no assunto e se pôs a arrumar sua mala.

- Pronta? - disse saindo do banheiro. De novo aquela angústia.

- Acho que sim... Uma mala... Então poucas coisas para arrumar. – Kagome levantou a cabeça para encarar Inuyasha. Acabaria assim?

- Então tá.. - aquilo estava ficando desconfortável, mas o que ele ia falar? - ahm...

- O que? – Kagome continuou olhando para ele.

- Nada... - pegou sua mala e a dela, já abrindo a porta sendo seguido por ela. Entraram no elevador ainda em silêncio. - Você vai lembrar de mim né?

- Hum... Não sei... Quem sabe eu não fique ouvindo falar que um certo Inuyasha acabou de estrelar seu mais novo filme e não se esqueça dele? – Kagome riu.

- Mesmo se eu não fosse ator?

- Mesmo se você fosse, sei lá... Qualquer coisa, eu nunca esqueceria de você. Nunca mesmo. - deu um sorriso fraco. Talvez fosse melhor para ela esquecê-lo de uma vez, mas não queria que ela o esquecesse.

- Vou finalizar a conta. - deixou as malas perto de um sofá que tinha na recepção assim que saíram do elevador. Kagome sentou-se no sofá esperando Inuyasha. Ficou pensando até que disse baixinho:

- E será que você não vai se esquecer de mim? – quando viu um vulto próximo de si.

- Eu já disse que não! Acho que nem se eu tentasse eu ia conseguir, porque tudo me lembra você! Toda vez que eu for comer eu vou lembrar de como você falava que eu comia muito! Se estiver nevando, eu vou lembrar da gente rolando por aquele morrinho que apareceu do nada! - Kagome levantou a cabeça e encontrou o dono daqueles olhos dourados que a faziam ficar estremecida só de olhar. Como ele podia fazer isso? Deveria ser um crime. Kagome não se conteve e pulou para abraçá-lo. Como poderia perdê-lo assim, tão fácil?

- Você é realmente muito baixinha. - disse no ouvido dela enquanto devolvia o abraço apertado. - você não está encostando os pés no chão!

- Tenho que dizer uma coisa para você. – Kagome também estava sussurrando. – São nos menores frascos que possuem os melhores perfumes e... – ela deu uma pausa. - ... Os piores venenos.

- Por isso que nunca me esquecerei de você. A única que conseguiu ser o perfume e o veneno ao mesmo tempo. - fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e olhou para ela. - Isso ficou tosco! Não tenho frase para devolver! Você é irritante!

- Não ficou tosco nada... Eu adorei a réplica... – Kagome riu do seu próprio comentário. – E... Eu sei que sou irritante, não dizem que todas as baixinhas são?

- São, todas elas! - disse rindo. - sabia que a gente podia ter acidentalmente esquecido do horário do vôo?

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome fez uma cara de preocupada. – É sério? – e se desgrudou de Inuyasha

- Realmente gostaria que fosse.. Ma o próximo vôo, se agente perder esse, é só daqui a duas semanas.

- Sério? - ela ficou surpresa. - Nossa... Se a gente perdesse, nós íamos estar fritos!

- Então vamos logo.. - novamente pegou as malas e eles seguiram em direção ao lado externo do hotel, onde tinha um mini aeroporto com um avião já esperando. Era agora, a última vez que se veriam.

- Humm... - Kagome virou-se para ele. - Nós vamos juntos, não vamos?

- Não.. - saiu um fio de voz, quase um sopro. - Não vamos...

- Ahh..? - ela não entendeu. - Mas... Mas... Como assim?

- Eu vou para a minha cidade e você vai para sua(cidade da Ka: nuncaouvifalarville) - deu um triste pequeno sorriso. - Caminhos diferentes..

- Ahh..?? Mas... Quem eu vou segurar a mão quando eu estiver lá em cima? - e olhou rapidamente para o céu, voltando a olhar Inuyasha.

- Ka... - se aproximou dela encostando a mão levemente em seu rosto. - Desculpa.. Mas eu não posso ir..

Kagome ficou olhando para ele quieta. Como que podia ser assim? E o avião? Quem iria ficar lá com ela... quem ia prestar atenção nela dormindo ou quem ia fazer ela rir?

- Não me olha assim! - a abraçou com força. Não queria deixá-la ir.. não queria. - Como se eu não estivesse sofrendo também..

- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa... – Kagome disse. – Quando nevar, quero que olhe pela janela... eu também estarei olhando. E com certeza, estarei pensando em você. Pode fazer isso?

- Prometo... Se você me prometer que não vai chorar quando lembrar de mim.. - sussurrou.

- Isso vai ser... - Kagome já tinha começado a lacrimejar. - ...um pouco difícil.

- Promete...? Não quero que quando lembre de mim você fique chorando, eu tentei fazer o possível para te deixar feliz.

- Eu não irei chorar por causa das suas ações... Você sempre me faz rir. - Kagome deixou uma lágrima cair. - Eu vou chorar, porque você não vai estar mais perto de mim.

- Por favor...? - enxugou a lágrima dela antes que ela passasse da metade de sua bochecha. - Vai, dá aquele sorriso lindo para eu poder guardá-lo!

- Tudo bem... Eu prometo! - Kagome deu um de seus melhores sorrisos possíveis.

- Ótimo.. - foi tudo que disse antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela. - Posso..? - falou sobre os lábios dela.

- Você ainda pergunta? - Kagome sussurrou, fechando os olhos, deixando ser beijada. Ela passou a mão em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha, fazendo carinho em Inuyasha. Aquela era a última vez... ela tinha que aproveitar o máximo que podia dele, para amenizar as saudades que já estava sentindo.

Deslizou um de suas mãos para a nuca de Kagome aprofundando o beijo. Sentia a suas mãos tremerem, estava nervoso, angustiado e com uma tremenda vontade de chorar. Sentia as mãos dela brincando com seu longo cabelo e depois de um tempo, subiram para as suas orelhas e não conseguiu conter o riso. Ela o olhou interrogativa, também, do nada começava a rir.

- O que? Eu disse que fazia cosquinha.. - voltou a beijá-la de novo.

Kagome deixou ser beijada e retribuiu o beijo com a mesma ou tanta intensidade quanto ele. Depois, ficaram dando selinhos, como se não quisessem se desgrudar. Kagome retirou as mãos das orelhinhas de Inuyasha, o fazendo parar de rir.

- Você vai se atrasar.. - cochichou. Por que tinha que lembrar disso?

- Eu não ligo... - Kagome comentou com ele.

- Você tem que ir! Sua família deve estar morrendo de saudades! Eu estou! - riu, ainda abraçados.

- Eu ainda estou aqui... E eles estão economizando com a comida... - ela riu. Inuyasha sorriu com o comentário da garota.

#_ Última chamada para o vôo 125._ - eles se entre olharam.

- Então...

- Bom... acho que agora você definitivamente vai se livrar de mim... - Kagome se soltou de Inuyasha e pegou sua mala.

- Parece que sim.. - agora sua voz tinha falhado legal, mas ignorou completamente o fato. - Até logo...

- Até... logo... – Kagome se afastou de costas ainda olhando para ele. Depois não agüentou e se virou para a frente e andou até alcançar as escadinhas. Subiu e entrou no avião. Sentou-se em uma poltrona confortável, não tanto quanto Inuyasha tinha sido naquela noite como um travesseiro. Tentou pensar em outras coisas. Aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho que tinha tido um fim. Era o fim.

A viu subir as escadas do avião. Agora tinha acabado, voltara ao mundo real. Seu vôo era só daqui a meia hora e Kagome não estava mais lá, o que ia fazer durante o tempo? O que ia fazer do resto da sua vida? Do nada lhe faltou ar. Resolveu se sentar e esperar seu vôo, sozinho, sem ela..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome acordou com o som de seu despertador. É. Um despertador. Ela teve que comprar um. Escondido de sua mãe, mas teve. Como que ela iria acordar para o teste da Faculdade de Música? Ela acordava cedo, mas nunca se sabe. E se ela se atrasasse justamente naquele dia? Dava até calafrio quando pensava nisso. Aquela era sua única chance. Não podia desperdiçá-la. Voou para o banheiro tomar seu banho.

Depois de escovar os dentes, voltou para o quarto e mudou de roupa. Vestiu uma saia cigana, daquelas que longas, azul escuro com detalhes azuis claros, com uma blusa regata branca normal. Penteou os cabelos e desceu as escadas a mil.

- Bom dia! – Kagome disse, entrando na cozinha, encontrando sua mãe fazendo café.

- Bom dia querida, dormiu bem? - disse gentil arrumando o café da filha.

- Dormi muito bem, mãe, como todos os dias. – e Kagome abriu um sorriso.

- Seu pai viajou hoje de manhã. Teve que resolver uns problemas no projeto(sem nome ¬¬). Mas mudando de assunto, onde vai tão cedo? - questiono tomando um gole de seu café com leite.

- Ahh... - Kagome não tinha pensado nisso. E a fundamental desculpa? Ela TINHA que esquecer esse pequeno detalhe. - Ehh... eu... eu... eu vou ajudar umas pessoas na plantação de novas árvores no parque. É. É isso.

- Que ótimo! Sabe, eu estava achando a cidade muito cheia de cinza! Árvores são muito importantes para.. - e continuou falando. Kagome nem prestava atenção, tomava seu café o mais rápido que podia. Estava atrasada. - Falando nisso.. Eu tenho que ver esse problema até amanhã!

- Hum... que ótimo mãe! – Kagome se levantou e rapidinho deu um beijo nela e foi até a porta. – Tenho que ir. As árvores e o aquecimento global não podem ficar esperando. – e saiu.

- Tchau querida!! - escutou a mãe gritar de dentro da casa, já que Kagome já estava descendo a escadaria.

Kagome desceu voando e já estava andando da calçada, quando retirou um papel que estava no cós de sua saia. Era ALI que estava sua música. Aquela que ela escreveu, com o máximo de esforço e dedicação para entrar na faculdade. Era incrível como ela conseguiu escrever em apenas uma semana. Ela continuou andando até chegar na fachada da faculdade tão concorrida da cidade, uma das melhores do Japão.

Tocou o interfone. Logo atenderam.

#Faculdade de Música, Bom dia em que posso ajudar a senhorita? – Kagome ouviu uma voz masculina.

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu estou aqui hoje para um teste.

# Ah claro! Pode entrar. - ouviu aquele estalo da porta se abrindo e adentrou no local. Era grande e isso a deixava ansiosa para ver como era por dentro.

Kagome seguiu por um corredor onde o mesmo atendente a ensinou. Viu diversas portas. Ele disse terceira porta a direita. Bom... Kagome ficou de frente para a porta e esperou alguns minutos. Ela estava muito nervosa, mas sabia que aquilo era o que queria. Não agüentou mais. Abriu a porta. E entrou.

# Bater antes de entrar é o básico da educação. - tirou os olhos dois papéis que lia e olhou para ela - Bom dia senhorita Higurashi. - disse a mulher de postura impecável e muito bela pro sinal. - Espero que esteja pronta para o teste.

- Me desculpe se fui tão displicente. Não vou repetir. – Kagome resolveu ser uma pessoa EDUCADISSÍMA. Não gostava de patadas. Sempre respondia a altura. - Eu estou totalmente pronta. Sei que essa é a chance da minha vida... não vou desperdiçá-la tão fácil.

- Ótimo. - a mulher era de poucas palavras, muito poucas. - Meu nome é Kagura Hime, diretora. Vou avaliar o seu teste. Primeiro: cante a música que compôs.

- Tudo bem... a senhora não quer dar nenhuma olhada antes na letra?

- Não obrigada, goste de conhecer a letra junto à melodia.

- Ok... – Kagome respirou fundo. – Cantar aqui? Ou em algum estúdio?

- Aqui. -Kagome suspirou e se preparou para cantar. Começou a melodia de uma maneira leve que foi se intensificando, de acordo com o ritmo da música. Ela cantou de forma fina e de forma mais grave quando precisou. Tinha até gostado daquilo. Parecia que iria ser pior. Ao final ela deu uma abaixada na voz, dado sinal de finalização à música.

- Acha que consegue alcançar notas mais altas? - perguntou estendendo uma folha para Kagome. Era uma música de ópera, nunca cantara nada parecido em sua vida. - Está em francês. Irá aprender isso aqui. - Kagome suspirou e se preparou para cantar. Começou a melodia de uma maneira leve que foi se intensificando, de acordo com o ritmo da música. Ela cantou de forma fina e de forma mais grave quando precisou. Tinha até gostado daquilo. Parecia que iria ser pior. Ao final ela deu uma abaixada na voz, dado sinal de finalização à música.

- Para. - Kagome ficou com receio da expressão da mulher. - Não pretendo estourar sua garganta, você não se aquece direito e isso não é bom, assim como seu francês. - Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha conseguido. - Mas sua voz é muito boa. Começa amanhã e compre balas de gengibre. Vai fazer bem. Sabe tocar algo?

- Sei tocar piano... – Kagome não tinha acreditado. O que? Ela tinha sido APROVADA?

- Ótimo, iremos trabalhar isso. Amanhã, quinze para às sete aqui. - Kagura se levantou e apertou a mão de Kagome. - Muito prazer e bem vinda!

- Ahh... Muito obrigada! – e a mulher saiu da sala, deixando Kagome sozinha, parada. Meu Deus! ELA TINHA PASSADO NO TESTE!!

Estava caminhando; ou seria pulando; pelos corredores quando ouviu alguém cantando provavelmente essa pessoa estava em aula. Ficou encarando a porta fechada só a ouvindo. Cantava bem, mas não entendia nada do que ela dizia.

# Oi.. - disse. Nem tinha visto a jovem dos cabelos chocolates à sua frente.

- Ahh... – Kagome olhou para a moça. – Oi. Desculpe, eu acho que atrapalhei você.

- Que isso! É uma pausa sabe? Beber água, banheiro.. Nunca te vi aqui! - disse animada andando pelos corredores junto à Kagome.

- Bom... - Kagome começou a acompanhar a moça. - É que eu vim só para fazer um teste, para entrar na faculdade. Meu nome é Kagome.

- Prazer Sango! Faço aula de canto e violino aqui. Francês não conta.. é obrigatória. - disse fazendo piada. - Animada?

- Nossa... esse é o sonho da minha vida. Poder me formar em música. Quem sabe não consigo passar? Uma tal de Kagura disse que eu devo voltar amanhã. Pelo menos, devo ter me saído um pouquinho bem. - Kagome parou um pouco e perguntou curiosa. - Por que temos que saber francês?

- Ah, sabe, nos testes a gente canta ópera que é normalmente em francês. - disse dando de ombros. - eles pegam pesado..!

- É... acho que percebi isso. - Kagome chegou ao portão. - Foi bom te conhecer Sango. Amanhã eu volto para mais um teste. Tchau! - saindo para o portão eletrônico.

- Tchau! - Sango continuou dentro da enorme faculdade. Kagome saiu de lá e foi rumo a sua casa novamente. Caramba... ela estava dentro. Claro, precisaria fazer mais um milhão de testes, mas não importava. ELA ESTAVA DENTRO.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que Kagome tinha visitado a faculdade de música pela primeira vez. Agora todos os dias ela tinha aulas e mais aulas. Não estava cansada. Estava adorando aquilo. Sua vida vinha melhorando cada dia mais. Ela apenas não estava feliz por completa por ter que esconder isso de seus pais, principalmente de sua mãe. Ela queria tanto compartilhar com ela tudo o que estava acontecendo. Que aquele era o sonho dela. Mas, achou melhor não tocar no assunto.

Naquelas semanas, os professores da faculdade se surpreenderam com o talento da Kagome. Tanto que até gravaram ela cantando, construíram um clipe com a música que ela escreveu. E ela era apenas uma novata. Eles diziam que ela não sabia do tamanho do talento que ela tinha. Então, naquela tarde de quarta-feira ela estava com o CD em sua bolsa do clipe para devolver a faculdade. Lógico que ela não perdeu a oportunidade e copiou um para ela. A primeira música com um clipe dela. Era um tesouro e não poderia ser devolvido sem uma lembrança. Olhou para um relógio na rua e viu que estava MAIS do que atrasada. Correu como nunca para não levar bronca daquela Kagura... ela metia medo quando queria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- O que é isso? - a mãe de Kagome pegou o Cd que estava em cima da escrivaninha do quarto da filha. Ficou observando até que encontrou uma coisa escrita com as letras miúdas de suas filha. - Meu vídeo.. Ela fez um vídeo? - ajeitou o quarto da filha rapidamente para poder assistir.

- Querido, eu vou dar uma saidinha rápida sim?

- Vai ao mercado? - perguntou tirando os olhos do jornal que lia sentado na escada do templo.

- Não, vou na casa de uma amiga, mas volto para o almoço. - e com os passos apressados desceu a escadaria. Estava curiosa demais para saber o que seria esse "vídeo". Atravessou as ruas com .. calma e finalmente chegou a casa de sua amiga que a recebeu muito bem, como sempre. No final, as duas estavam sentadas no aconchegando sofá de Ayumi assistindo o vídeo com uma xícara de chá gelado.

- De quem é? - perguntou.

- Minha filha.

- Nossa... sua filha é linda... Tem uma voz incrível...

- Meu deus.. Que mãe horrível eu sou! – sussurrou para si mesma, afinal, pensava que a filha estava feliz com os amigos, a faculdade de medicina.

_**Flash Back.**_

_- Aquele seu amigo não deu mais sinal né Ka? Tem falado com ele? Ele está bem? – perguntou. Kagome estava ajudando-a a lavar a louça._

_- Tá ótimo. – a viu balançar a cabeça e enxugar as mãos. – Vou tomar banho.. – e depois saiu da cozinha._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

- Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. - Sra. Higurashi saiu mais que apressada da casa de sua amiga (que não entendeu nada...) e foi para sua casa. Depois de descobrir algumas coisas, tinha que ir aos correios. Ela teria que usufruir das tecnologias que contribuíam para o aquecimento global, mas a felicidade de sua filha estava em jogo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Cheguei!! - Kagome gritou assim que chegou em casa. Estava morta de fome e o cheiro do miojo com queijo que sua mãe fazia estava lhe fazendo a fome ficar maior. Era seu prato favorito.

- Oi mãe! – Kagome foi até a cozinha e se aproximou de sua mãe. – Nossa... parece que a senhora estava adivinhando que eu estava com desejo de comer miojo com queijo. Vou lá em cima e já desço para comer. Kagome subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto para colocar sua bolsa no lugar. Mas, quando ela estava se voltando para deixar o quarto, notou algo diferente.

- Ué? – ela se aproximou da escrivaninha e percebeu que... – Cadê meu CD? Mas eu copiei e o deixei aqui em cima. – Ela correu até a cozinha, descendo as escadas de duas em duas. – Mãe... a senhora viu um... ah... como posso dizer... – e agora? O ela falaria para a mãe? "Ah... mãe. Você viu um CD perdido por aí? É que eu chutei o balde e esqueci totalmente desse papo de aquecimento global e resolvi seguir meu sonho e fazer carreira na música. E que o mundo acabe, o importante é que eu seja feliz, a senhora não acha?". É CLARO que ela não poderia falar isso.

- O que?

- Um CD perdido por aí pela casa? - Kagome perguntou, vendo que seu prato já estava pronto.

- Não.. - respondeu. Sentou ao lado do marido que detestava falar durante a refeição, e a carranca na sua cara já estava ficando grande.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Inuyasha!

- O que foi agora velho? – desviou a atenção de seu oponente para olhar o diretor.

- Você tem que.. – ele fez gesto com as mãos, como se procurasse algo dentro da mente. – Gritar mais! Está numa guerra! Desesperado para encontrar a Kikyou! – Inuyasha, com muito esforço fez o que foi dito.

- E corta! – o velho gritou. – acabamos por hoje. - Rapidamente todos os ajudantes começaram a desarrumar o local. Acabara de gravar a última batalha da novela e já estava de saco cheio daquela roupa que ficava o pinicando e toda aquela maquiagem para simular o sangue e os ferimentos.

- Feh! - estava morto de fome, e o tempo frio não ajudava em nada! Logo vinha aquela vontade de tomar um chocolate quente.

- Está liberado por hoje Inuyasha. - disse o diretor. - Bom trabalho. Amanhã, as 9, ok pessoal?

- É sempre às nove velho! - andou até seu camarim para tirar aquele bando de maquiagem. Faltavam só mais algumas semanas de filmagem. Vestiu sua roupa normal, lavou o rosto e os braços e seguiu para fora do set. E uma coisa o surpreendeu quando saiu e encarou o céu.

- Ótimo! Está nevando! - resmungou. Resmungar.. era um dos verbos de sua vida tirando "comer".

Inuyasha rumou para a sua casa a pé mesmo. Apesar de estar nevando, o estúdio não era tão longe assim da sua casa, e também, apesar de não admitir, gostava da neve. Trazia lembranças à tona.

- Não deve estar nevando lá.. - disse sem emoção. Depois de uma razoável caminhada, abriu a porta da casa e deu de cara com Kaede sentada no sofá assistindo um daqueles reality shows.

- Inuyasha! Quanta neve! Por que veio a pé?

- Porque eu quis oras! - sem pestanejar foi em direção a cozinha.

- Ele continua SIMPÁTICO como sempre. - Kaede sussurrou no sofá. Ouviu Inuyasha abrir a geladeira e pegar uma bandeja. É... parece que o trabalho, como sempre, o fez ficar com uma TERRÍVEL fome. Inuyasha botou o rámen dentro do microondas e esperou "pacientemente" ficar pronto para se juntar a Kaede no sofá.

- Chegou uma encomenda para você. - disse durante a propaganda.

- Pode jogar fora...

- Eu achei que você iria querer se interessar, já que vem daquela cidadezinha do seu primo Miroku. E... quem mandou tem um sobrenome peculiar. Ah... é... Higurashi, algo do tipo. – Kaede disse vendo a TV. Foi automático, seus olhos se arregalaram consideravelmente e Kaede pode ver um brilho pequeno em seus olhos que há muito tempo não via. Um sorrisinho tímido também tinha aparecido e ainda em transe pergunto:

- Higurashi? Cadê?

- Coloquei em cima da sua cama. Sabia que você iria se interessar. Me soou um tanto... importante. É de alguém especial?

- É.. - foi ai que Kaede viu a coisa mais impressionante de sua loooooooooooooonga vida: Inuyasha levantou-se deixando seu prato ainda cheio na mesa e subiu em direção ao quarto.

- Meu Deus... daqui a pouco ele faz dieta e eu nem vou me assustar. – Kaede se posicionou de uma forma melhor no sofá, e continuou vendo sua TV.

Subiu a escada em três saltos e entrou no quarto vendo o envelope pequeno. Rapidamente abriu-o quase rasgando. Tirou um CD de dentro e viu uma única frase escrita:

"Acho que tem a ver com você.

Senhora Higurashi"

Ele ficou um tempo olhando para o CD. Tinham algumas informações, do tipo:

Música: Tell me what we're gonna do now

Compositora e cantora: Kagome Higurashi

Então… a Kagome tinha escrito aquilo? Tudo bem, não entendeu nada do título, mas queria ver aquilo. Ligou a TV e seu DVD. Colocou o CD e esperou o início.

**You don't have to make your mind up**

**I just wanna take my time with you**

**If that's all right**

**(That's all right, it's all right)**

**Ooh, forgive me if I get too shy**

**But maybe you're the reason why**

**I'm feeling butterflies**

(Você não tem que tomar uma decisão

Quero ir devagar com você

Se está tudo certo

está tudo certo, está tudo certo

Oh, desculpe se eu fico tão tímida

Mas talvez você seja o motivo

Estou sentindo borboletas)

**There's something 'bout the look in your eyes**

**Ooh, it just makes me feel so right**

**(Há algo na aparência dos seus olhos**

**Oh, que me faz tão bem)**

**When my mind's void**

**You're my joy**

**You're the dream**

**I sleep and pray**

**For you**

**I adore**

**You're everything**

**That I need**

**I love how you love me**

**If I'm made for you**

**You're made for me**

**It's too good to be**

**Tell me what we're gonna do now**

**Uh, uh, uh, yeah**

**Tell me what we're gonna do now**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

(Quando minha mente está vazia

Você é minha alegria

Eu sonho com você

Você é tudo que

Que eu preciso

Eu amo o jeito que você me ama

Se fui feita pra você

Você foi feito pra mim

Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora

Uh, uh, uh, yeah

Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora

Yeah, yeah, yeah)

**Funny how my world keeps spinning**

**Sometimes you can be so silly**

**Know just how to make me laugh, ooh, ooh**

(Engraçado como meu mundo continua girando

às vezes você pode ser tão bobo

Sabe como me fazer rir, ooh ooh)

**Your skin is so lovely**

**Love it when you touch me**

**I know that you've got my back**

**Feel so safe when you hold me**

**It's already like you know me**

(Sua pele é tão amável

Amo quando você me toca

Eu sei que você me protege

Sinto tão segura quando você me abraça

é como se você já me conhecesse)

**When my mind's void**

**You're my joy**

**You're the dream**

**I sleep and pray**

**For you**

**I adore**

**You're everything**

**That I need**

**I love how you love me**

**If I'm made for you**

**You're made for me**

**It's too good to be**

**Tell me what we're gonna do now**

**Uh, uh, uh, yeah**

**Tell me what we're gonna do now**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

(Quando minha mente está vazia

Você é minha alegria

Eu sonho com você

Você é tudo que

Que eu preciso

Eu amo o jeito que você me ama

Se fui feita pra você

Você foi feito pra mim

Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora

Uh, uh, uh, yeah

Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora

Yeah, yeah, yeah)

**Oh right now**

**See baby I love how you make me smile**

**Don't leave**

**Please stay awhile**

**Let's make this happen**

**I don't care how**

(E agora

Olha baby, amo como você me faz sorrir

Não vá

Por favor, fique por um tempo

Deixe acontecer

Não estou preocupada)

(Aluno da Faculdade) Right now lets stay in the present

**Can't worry 'bout tomorrow 'cause today is a blessin**

**The world in a state of aggression**

**I find calm in you**

**I see my mom in you**

**It's like a feelin' in a niggas stomach**

**when you want it so bad**

**If you keep keepin' it fresh**

**it ain't gonna go bad**

**I been through the valley of love**

**Rolled the shores of cali**

**just to find peace of mind**

**Lookin' to the sky**

**askin' for at least a sign**

**Beautiful you came at such a decent time**

**when we combine**

**it's like good food and wine**

**Flavorful yet refined**

**you remind me of the divine**

**So easy**

**Love can be lost and then found, like Stevie**

**I just love havin' you around**

**you wearin' a gown**

**I'm wearin' a crown**

**pound for pound**

**we the freshest couple in town**

(Agora cuide do presente

Não se preocupe com o amanhã porque o hoje é uma bênção

O mundo está violento

Eu encontro paz com você

Eu vejo minha mãe em você

é como quando você deseja algo

Isso não vai dar errado

Estou atravessando o vale do amor

Dando uma volta nas praias da Califórnia

Só para encontrar paz

Olhar o céu

Pedindo o mínimo sinal

E linda você vem no momento certo:

Somos perfeitos um para o outro

Como comida e vinho

Um sabor refinado

Você me lembra uma deusa

Tão simples

O amor nos faz se perder e se encontrar, como Stevie

Eu amo estar perto de você

Você tem o vestido

Eu tenho a coroa

Passo a passo

Somos o casal mais quente da cidade)

**When my mind's void**

**You're my joy**

**You're the dream**

**I sleep and pray**

**For you**

**I adore**

**You're everything**

**That I need**

**I love how you love me**

**If I'm made for you**

**You're made for me**

**It's too good to be**

**Tell me what we're gonna do now**

**Uh, uh, uh, yeah**

**Tell me what we're gonna do now**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

(Quando minha mente está vazia

Você é minha alegria

Eu sonho com você

Você é tudo que

Que eu preciso

Eu amo o jeito que você me ama

Se fui feita pra você

Você foi feito pra mim

Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora

Uh, uh, uh, yeah

Me diz o que nós vamos fazer agora

Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Só agora tinha percebido que havia prendido a respiração. Entendia o porquê da Senhora Higurashi tê-lo mandado o vídeo, mas, talvez, ainda não tinha caído-lhe a ficha. Depois de três meses ela ainda lembrava dele? Claro, do mesmo jeito que lembrava dela..

Por que tinha feito aquilo mesmo? Sabia que tinha um motivo, só não lembrava qual era e não lembrava fazia tempo. Tinha a deixado passar por um motivo que não lembrava, passado dias horríveis por causa de um motivo que não lembrava, perdido a vontade de fazer as coisas tudo por um motivo que não lembrava qual era... "Tell me what we're gonna do now" Tinha que falar com ela e era isso que ia fazer! Levantou da cama e olhou o relógio, eram quinze para às onze, só iria chegar lá umas duas da manha, se tivesse vôo.

- Dane-se! – pegou o celular e ligou para Miroku enquanto pegava a carteira e descia as escadas. – Atende merda! - olhou Kaede ainda assistindo Extreme Makeover - Não espere por mim velha!

- Tudo bem... Parece que finalmente ele vai dar um jeito na vida... – Kaede ouviu apenas um baque na porta.

- Seu lerdo, por que você demora para atender? - disse depois de ouvir um "oi" sonolento do primo.

- Ahh... Oi..? - atendeu um Miroku com sono.

- Miroku, faz um favor para mim. - aquilo era para ser uma pergunta, mas não passou nem perto. - Vê para mim qual é o próximo vôo que tem para ai. - entrou no carro e seguiu em direção ao aeroporto. Com as ruas vazias, podia contar nos dedos em quantos sinais ele parou: um.

- O que? Você é louco cara? Sabia que já está na hora de pessoas normais estarem na cama. Tudo bem... são 11:00 horas da noite. Mas eu estou com SONO. - Miroku bocejou no outro lado da linha. - Pra que exatamente você vir para cá? E agora?

- Porque eu preciso falar com ela! - parou em frente ao aeroporto. Nem se deu conta de que o carro iria ficar ali até ele voltar.

- Ela? Ela quem? - perguntou Miroku não sabendo de nada.

- Mas você é muito lerdo!! A Kagome! - Olhou para os horários e por incrível que pareça iria sair um há exatos 3 minutos. - Merda..

- Ahh.. sim... A senhorita que mudou a vida do meu primo... - Miroku se sentou na cama, agora dando mais atenção. - Bom... acho bom você correr... para a sua sorte deve ter algum vôo agorinha, não é mesmo?

- É.. Falo com você depois.

- OK... - e Miroku desligou o telefone, além de jogar o pobre coitado no chão e cair na cama novamente.

- Eu quero um passaporte para Shibata (nuncaouvifalarville) - disse agitado para a mulher que quase dormia. O aeroporto estava razoavelmente vazio.

- Ah... – a mulher levantou um pouco os olhos. – Bem, não temos mais lugares. O senhor poderia voltar amanhã?

- O que? Como assim? CLARO QUE TEM VAGA!! Quem vai para lá à uma hora dessas? Se você não quer trabalhar fala! ARRANJA UM LUGAR! - disse vermelho.

- Claro, rápido se não o avião decola sua lerda! - pagou a passagem em dinheiro e saiu correndo.

- Tenha uma boa viagem... - disse para o nada, não se via mais nem sombra do hannyou ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome tinha acabado sua janta e tinha se recolhido para seu quarto. Queria dormir um pouco mais cedo para estar com disposição no outro dia para ir à faculdade. Tomou um banho e colocou seu Babydoll para dormir. Tinha até se esquecido do CD. Talvez amanhã... é talvez...

Acordou ouvindo uns barulhos estranhos. Será que tinha alguém na sua janela? Não, imaginação sua, devia estar cansada.

- Aff... acho que já estou ouvindo coisas... – Kagome colocou sua cabeça de volta no travesseiro e tentou fechar os olhos.

- Ai, mais que merda..! – ouviu um resmungo de dor e sentou-se assustada. Conhecia aquela voz.

- Quem está aí? – Kagome tinha se sentado na cama. Nada. Nenhum barulho. Estava REALMENTE precisando dormir. Ou sua mente estava pregando uma peça nela. – Meu Deus... eu PRECISO dormir.

- Bruxa...?

- Hein...? – Kagome se levantou de novo. – Será que dá para pararem com isso? NÃO é uma brincadeira legal, OUVIU QUEM QUER QUE SEJA? E eu não gosto que me chamem de BRUXA. – aquilo a fazia lembrar terrivelmente dele.

- Burra, você acha realmente que eu ia deixar alguém te chamar de bruxa sem ser eu? - tentou inutilmente abrir a janela que ainda estava trancada.

- Eu desisto... - Kagome cobriu o rosto dela com o edredom.

Depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu desemperrar a janela. Estava meio atônito quando pisou no quarto. Tinha quase esquecido com era aquele cheiro. A viu deitada com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Sentia as mãos trêmulas e a respiração rápida, seu estômago

dava voltas e o coração batia descompassadamente.

- Ok, Ok... – Kagome se levantou da cama e jogou o travesseiro longe. – Eu estou ficando louca e não ligo nem um pouco para isso... Mas será que dá para deixar EU DORMIR UM POQUINHO?

- Você é muito burrinha sabia? Só uma bruxa baixinha irritante que nem você para ser assim.. - sussurrou carinhoso apertando-a entre seus braços. Sentiu tanta falta disso, do cheiro, da pele, da voz irritante... - Foi um pesadelo não foi...?

- Ahhh...? Inu... Inuyasha? - Kagome sentiu-se ser apertada num forte abraço. - É você? Eu acho que estou sonhando de novo, e isso não é bom...

- Se fosse um sonho, este quarto estaria em um estado melhor..

Kagome soltou uma gargalhada só do jeito como ela fazia quando Inuyasha a fazia rir. Então, ele tinha ido mesmo até lá? Ela virou-se e tentou olhar para o rosto dele. Não conseguiu, mas sabia que ele estava ali. Sabia que era ele. Ela o abraçou muito forte.

- Inuyasha... Você é louco. Como você veio parar aqui?

- Ahm.. De avião?

- Bobo... não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ela deu um soquinho nele.

- Você não tem noção de quantas cerejas eu comi nesses últimos meses..

- Nossa... pra quem ODIAVA cerejas, você está em um belo caminho... – Kagome se afundou ainda mais no abraço. – Eu estava com tanta vontade de fazer isso...

- É.. Elas até que tem um gostinho bom.. - enrolou uma das mechas do cabelo dela no dedo. -Gostei da música.

- Que música? – Kagome se afastou do abraço e olhou para, talvez o rosto dele.

- Aquela lá.. Eu não vou conseguir falar, não sei inglês tel me alguma coisa.. - estava escuro, mas conseguia ver os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Ai meu Deus... - agora Kagome se soltou REALMENTE de Inuyasha. Ela olhou para baixo e ficou tentado processar o que ele tinha falado. - Como... Como você sabe da música? Quer dizer... quem disse alguma coisa de alguma música?

- Sua mãe. - se sentou na cama, a sim! Tentativa de cama. - Você não sabia?

- Ahh...? Como assim minha mãe? Mas ela não sabia de nada e... – Kagome parou e de repente. – Ahh... não... não pode ser isso. Até parece que minha mãe ia pegar meu CD e mandaria para você, ela não seria louca... ahh... não mesmo.

- Tá bom então, foi um passarinho azul acompanhado de um lindo unicórnio rosa com um arco-íris desenhado que entregou. É completamente impossível ter sido a sua mãe.. - disse de palhaçada.

- Mas não pode ter sido ela... até porque ela não sabia da faculdade e também, ela odiaria que eu me formasse em música ou pior, virasse uma cantora. Ela queria que eu fosse médica.

- Tá bom.. eu já disse que foi o unicórnio!

- Quer parar? – Kagome sentou na cama. – É sério... eu nem contei para ela sobre a faculdade com receio da reação dela. Como que pode ela te enviar uma coisa que ela nem sabia o que era?

- Pois é né, o unicórnio contou!

- Eu já mandei você parar com essa história de unicórnio... – Kagome fez uma cara de brava.

- Tá bom.. Desculpa... - olhou para os pés. - Ele era tão bonitinho com aqueles brilhinhos em volta e.. - parou quando Kagome estranhamente estava com o tons dos olhos meio avermelhados - Tá bom eu paro.. - disse encolhido.

- Que bom... mas... então... o que te fez vir aqui? Tudo bem... sei que sou irresistível... - Kagome sorriu um pouco. - ... mas fora isso... o que foi?

- Tudo! Sabe, estava nevando lá, eu não tinha mais cereja em casa, a música, sua "irresistibilidade"...

- Hum... nossa... tenho um efeito devastador em você heim?

- Você nem imagina.. - comentou rindo literalmente se jogando em cima dela.

- Hei... - ela sentiu-se jogada na cama com Inuyasha jogado em cima dela. - O que pensa que está planejando hein, Senhor Inuyasha?

- Nada.. Você é maliciosa..!

- Eu? Eu sou uma santa... Você que foi acusado de pedofilia, não eu.

- Lá vem você com essa história de pedofilia! - saiu de cima dela e deitou ao seu lado. - Tudo bem, se você quer que eu vá embora eu vou!

- Não... apesar de você ser um pedófilo... – Kagome se aproximou do que imaginava (xD) ser o rosto dele e disse baixinho em seu ouvido. - ...Eu te amo.

- Tá eu também.. - ele começou a rir baixo. - mas isso é meu nariz!

- Não importa... serve também... Acho que não nasci com visão raio-intravermelho para enxergar no escuro.

- Nem te contei.. - a trouxe mais para perto. - Eu vou morar aqui!

- Ahh..? Como assim? E sua carreira? - Kagome perguntou.

- Ah, eu larguei! - falou como se fosse super normal.

- Você largou? E diz isso com naturalidade? - Kagome levantou a cabeça.

- É, larguei! Não tinha nada que me prendesse lá.

- E por que você fez isso?

- Porque você está aqui e não lá, bruxa! Bruxa(selinho), baixinha(selinho) irritante(selinho), tá vendo o que você fez?

- Inuyasha você não pode fazer isso.. – Kagome estava séria. – Você não pode largar sua vida, seu sonho... por minha causa.

- Claro que posso, acabei de fazer! E você vai fazer o que heim? Heim?

- Eu vou... eu vou... ahhhhhhhhhh... vou te bater... – e começou a dar soquinhos no peito dele.

- Grande coisa! - segurou os pulsos dela com uma mão só. - E depois?

- E depois... eu... eu... ahhhhh... você é um doido... só isso que tenho a declarar. – Inuyasha ainda estava com as mãos da Kagome presas. – E quer fazer um favor de soltar as minhas mãos?

- Só se você me beijar!

- Você é mesmo um cantagista barato... não sei se posso fazer o que você deseja...

- Por que não?

- Não sei se você está merecendo...

- Ah tá.. Você tem razão, eu ter largado tudo e ficado duas horas num avião no meio da noite, subir o telhado e ter quase caído no chão não é nada..

- É... eu também acho que não foi nada... eu até estava tentando adivinhar o que você ia fazer para me ver... até que me surpreendi... - Kagome se aproximou do rosto dele. - Você me convenceu... - e o beijou.

No começo InuYasha não acreditou realmente que ela realmente tinha atendido seu pedido, só quando sentiu o gosto doce dos lábios dela que finalmente reagiu, buscando abraçá-la mais carinhosamente e explorando sua boca com um certo desespero...Estava com saudades...

Kagome o envolveu pelos ombros, puxando um pouco sua camisa e o apertando com força. Oh deus...como era bom sentir aqueles lábios quentes junto aos seus...Mas bem, como todo ser humano, ela tinha que respirar, sem nenhuma pressa foi se afastando do hannyou que insistia em beijá-la mais, fazendo-a sorrir por entre o beijo, até que finalmente se separaram ofegantes.

- Tá ai mais um motivo para eu ter largado tudo..! - sussurrou rindo.

- Seu bobo... ainda acho que um louco por tomar essa decisão... largar tudo... Você vai se arrepender. – Kagome abaixou a cabeça. – Toda aquela vida de astro se acabar de repente? Talvez não seja tão fácil fazer isso como você pensa.

- Vai ser mil vezes mais fácil que ficar longe de você!

- Hum... – Kagome levantou sua cabeça e subiu em sua cama, deitando-se nela. – Sabia que você está atrapalhando meu sono de beleza?

- Não sabia que precisava de um...

- É preciso sim... mas não para minha beleza, para meu bom-humor mesmo. Além do mais, tenho que acordar MUITO cedo amanhã. Tenho faculdade. – Kagome de repente se lembra de alguma coisa... – Ahh... Meu Deus!

- O que? - perguntou desentendido, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu me esqueci que, além da faculdade, eu tenho aula de dança... Minha professora vai me matar se eu não for... e pior que eu vou ter que sair correndo da faculdade para ir direto para lá...

- Ahm.. Ka.. Amanhã é domingo.. - riu.

- Ahh...? Como assim amanhã é domingo? - Kagome levantou sua cabeça. - Ai meu Deus...! Eu não acredito que amanhã eu vou poder dormir até tarde!! - disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Boba.. vai dormir! - cobriu Kagome com o edredom e ia se levantar.

- Ahhh... vou sim! – ela disse puxando a coberta. – Mas, com uma condição! Que você durma comigo!

Inuyasha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas divertido.

- Sério mesmo? - ai ela ia ficar reclamando o resto da noite e ia terminar o chamando de pedófilo. Chegava a ser engraçado.

- Sério mesmo... mas se você não quiser... – começou a dizer.

- Tudo em, eu quero! Chega para lá! - empurrou-a levemente enquanto ela ria alto. - Bruxa, mais baixo.. vai acordar seus pais!

- Pode cair um meteoro no quintal que eles não ouviriam...

- Os meus sempre ouviam..! - se aconchegou melhor debaixo da coberta a abraçando. - se eu levantasse para ir na cozinha beber água, minha mãe vinha que nem uma louca atrás de mim, dizendo que eu ia fugir.

- Sério? – Kagome riu. – E você dava motivo para isso? - Inuyasha parou para pensar um pouco. Fazia realmente muito tempo desde sua infância.

- Eu.. não sei! - Kagome se aconchegou em Inuyasha.

- Bom... acho melhor eu dormir... Boa noite Inu-kun... – Kagome disse com os olhos quase fechando.

- Eii Ká.. - disse baixinho.

- Oi..? – ela respondeu olhando para ele.

- Quer namorar comigo? - perguntou ainda no mesmo tom de voz. Kagome, que estava quase dormindo, abriu os olhos cheia de surpresa e deu um sorriso lindo. Pena que Inuyasha não pudesse ver. Ela estava até com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava parecendo cena de filme.

- Acho que você poderia ganhar o Oscar de melhor namorado do mundo... Porque você é o homem mais maravilhoso, mais romântico e mais lindo de todo o mundo. É claro que eu aceito seu bobo. Bobo que eu amo.

- Que bom.. - Inuyasha estalou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. - Vai dormir bruxa.. Está tarde já.

- Ok... - e Kagome adormeceu ali mesmo. Nos braços de Inuyasha.

- Boa noite pequena..

Agradecimentos especiais: Obrigada óóó brilhante-salvadora-romantica-criadora-de-beijos-revulocionantes-da-história Taisho Girl!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oláá!!

Como estam? Eu espero que bem né.. É incrível como eu sempre falo a mesma coisa no início dos caps.. Mas eu não posso fazer nada.. xD

Siim, eles se separam, mas, onegaishimasu! Não nos matem, senão não tem continuação e eles vão continuar separados.. Hihi.. Acho que foi nesse capítulo que a Aline quase chorou ou chorou, não lembro, Mas como é uma fic InuKag vocês podem ter certeza que eles vão acabar juntos no final! Hauauhhua..

Estou terminando a escola, quer dizer, entrando em recesso semana que vem, mas eu vou viajar e depois vou ter que estudar por causa da prova de um colégio que eu quero tentar! Ele é interno! Acho que vou me sentir uma verdadeira Kagome!(se eu passar.. ) xD

Well then.. Vou indo!! Obrigado pelas reviews e continuem mandando!

Bjin!

¤Kaori-sann¤

**Reviews!**

**Bibi**: Bem... ele deixou. Ele não podia fazer nada. Ela tem a vida dela e ele a dele... mas... eu APOSTO como eles vão se reencontrar.. Aii... não era para eu ter dito isso! xD Bjo

**belle kagome-chan**: Ahh... que bom que você gostou!! Eu estou fabricando inus travesseiros... se vc quiser.. estamos aí... hauhauhauhau. Ahh.. bem... não teve nevasca, gomen ", mas olha... vai ser bom, eu prometo!! Não nos mate ainda...hauhauhauah Bjinhus!

**Agome chan:** Aline e Kaori levantam as mãos Eu acho melhor a gente fugir para algum lugar... tipo a Sibéria. Será que ela acha a gente lá? hauahuahuahua Ahh... e você acha que eu não fiquei triste com o que a gente fez?? Mas, TINHA que ter.. sei lá. CALMAAAA... NÃO AFIA A ESPADA NÃOOO! Sou muito jovem para morrer... AHHHHHHHHH T-tudo b-bem.. vc não foooi rude. xD Bjinhusss

**Anna-chan**: Eiii... ótimo que vc esteja gostando!! Ficamos felizes com isso. Aii.. muito obrigada pelo elogio. É... realmente ficou muuuuito fofo... mas nós separamos eles... xD Goooomen! Mas... vai ter um fundo bom nisso... eu aposto que vc vai gostar!! Por nada! Desculpe a demora!! Bjinhu

**Se não quer madnar review, mande uma crítica!! xD**


	11. Capítulo 10

- personagem apresentada

# personagem desconhecida

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 10**

O sol foi entrando pelas frestas da janela, antes fechada. A luz se apossou por todo o ambiente e agora a figura que estava na cama se encolhia, procurando abrigo dos feixes de luz em um corpo que não estava mais lá. Kagome abriu os olhos, assustada. Onde Inuyasha tinha se metido? Ela rapidamente pulou da cama e foi verificar o banheiro. Vazio.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou uma cozinha... Vazia. Não que era novidade. Mas vazia sem Inuyasha. Foi à sala... Olhou tudo. Vazio. Vazio. Vazio. Resolveu voltar ao seu quarto, pegar umas roupas e ir ao banheiro tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. De repente ele não estava no quintal? Depois de terminado, ela vestiu um short jeans e uma bata branca com detalhes em lilás. Voltou à sala para abrir a porta da frente.

- Inuyasha...? – Kagome chamou bem forte para o vento. – Inuyasha...? – Kagome gritou ainda mais forte. – Inu...yasha? Será que você foi... Como sempre somente um sonho? – ela entrou na casa novamente e se sentou no chão. – Acho que foi mais um sonho como tantos outros...

- Já acordou bruxa? - Kagome deu um pulo e virou-se para a porta dando de cara com...

- Inuyasha?

- Por que? Esperava alguém é? - perguntou irônico caminhando até a cozinha com o saquinho plástico que cheirava muito bem.

- Não... Eu só... Ahh... Esquece... – Kagome correu até a cozinha, seguindo Inuyasha. – Que cheiro bom é esse? Humm...

- Pão. Não tinha nada para comer aqui! E eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Depois dessa descoberta mundial, vamos ao que interessa... Comer! – Kagome agarrou o saquinho de pães e tirou um de lá, passando manteiga e comendo como se NUNCA tivesse visto aquilo.

- ¬¬' - sentou no chão da cozinha depois de ter pegado o pão puro para comer. - Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim... Aliviada por não ter faculdade e ter que acordar às seis... – Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha estava comendo pão PURO (xD). – Hum.. Quer manteiga? – ela perguntou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Nhanf.

- Tudo bem então... – e Kagome continuou a comer.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Bom... – Kagome leu e disse. – Aqui está dizendo que eles estão em uma passeata a favor de filtros em chaminés de indústrias... – Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou para Inuyasha. – Pelo jeito eles não voltam tão cedo. Eles ADORAM essas passeatas...

- Então você não tem nada para fazer hoje? - concluiu ele.

- Parece que... Não...

- Eu tenho. Um monte para falar a verdade: comprar uma casa, trazer as roupas para cá, tirar o carro da frente do aeroporto, dizer para o Myouga que desisti da carreira..

- É... Parece que você REALMENTE quer fazer isso... – Kagome terminou seus PÃES e guardou a manteiga. – Quer ajuda?

- Eu não estava brincando quando disse que vou! Por que você não acredita?

- Ahh... Eu acredito sim... Só estou um POUCO abismada.. Só isso...

- Você não tem nem idéia do que eu faria só para ficar perto de você.. - disse sorrindo, ainda sentados no chão.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e ficou olhando para seu rosto.

- O que você seria capaz? – ela ficou curiosa.

- Curiosidade mata! - disse atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade dela.

- Chato... – Kagome bateu de leve nele. – Se for assim, acho que eu preciso me enterrar, porque já morri...

- Você quer saber as coisas que eu fiz ou as que pretendo fazer?

- Qual você pretende me responder? – Kagome estava achando interessante aquele jogo de perguntas.

- Não sei.. Só vou responder uma!

- Estou pronta para ouvir... – Kagome continuou olhando para ele.

- Tá bom.. Além de eu ter parado a novela do nada.. deixa eu ver.. - ele fez uma cara de pensativo. - eu acabei de perder o meu carro e Sesshoumaru vai me atormentar o resto da minha vida que eu fiz uma besteira como sempre, porque sou idiota e PIOR, vou ter que viver na mesma cidade que Miroku.

- Nossa... Você realmente gosta de seu primo... Isso é que é prova de gratidão... ou sei lá o que... – Kagome parou de falar, mas de repente pareceu-se lembrar de algo. – Você lembra do primeiro dia que a gente se conheceu e que eu disse que sabia dançar? Eu tinha prometido uma coisa para você...

- Aham.. - foi uma das respostas menos convincentes que tinha dado.

- Eu tinha prometido te ensinar a dançar valsa... Lembra? Você disse que tinha até pedido sua mãe, só que.. Não sei o que aconteceu...

- Lembro.

- Nossa... – Kagome parou com sua empolgação. – Parece que você não está nem um pouco animado... Tudo bem então. – Kagome se levantou do chão e estava se dirigindo a porta para o jardim.

- Não, não..! - ele a parou segurando-a pelo pulso. - Você pretendia em ensinar agora?

- Ahh.. é... eu estava pensando nisso... Mas depois me lembrei que aqui não tem música, sequer um som... então...

- Eu não me importo! - sorriu.

- Então tudo bem... – Kagome ficou parada na sala olhando para ele, dando uma de professora. – Bom... eu nem sei por onde começar... mas eu lembro que a minha professora me disse no primeiro dia de aula que você precisa ter leveza... precisa ter a sensação de que está voando.

Inuyasha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e fez uma cara esquisita.

- Ah?

- Inuyasha... bem... olha sabe o que eu aconselho para você sentir que está flutuando? Fecha os olhos... – Kagome tinha ficado na frente dele, bem próxima.

- Pronto. - não enxergava mais nada, só sentiu Kagome pegar em sua mão.

- Respira bem fundo e devagar sentindo o ar entrar em você. Agora pensa que você está no melhor lugar do mundo... Um lugar só seu... Que você pode fazer o que quiser... Como quiser... Sem ninguém falar nada ou se intrometer. Pensa em uma pessoa que te faz ficar feliz em paz... Você está junto dela, está tranqüilo... Sem se preocupar. Você se sente leve... Cada vez mais leve... – Kagome ainda estava segurando as mãos dele. - E então? Algum progresso?

- Nós estamos fazendo yoga? - perguntou abrindo um dos olhos, divertido.

- Não seu bobo... eu estou querendo te ajudar a se acalmar, só isso... se não, você nunca vai conseguir dançar valsa. É uma dança muito espiritual. As pessoas precisam ver que você demonstra leveza e que está calmo. Mas... serve de Yoga também... – ela riu.

- Feh, se você diz.. - disse tornando a fechar os olhos.

- Você está se sentindo... ahh... pelo menos mais leve? – Kagome perguntou.

- Não, me sinto entediado. - abriu os dois olhos de novo. - tem certeza que é assim? - perguntou impaciente.

- Ahh... Quer saber? – Kagome soltou as mãos dele. – Eu vou te ensinar a prática direto, mas se você não ter leveza não vai se sentir como se estivesse dançando realmente... Então... Bem... Para dançar você tem que ter uma postura impecável.

- Impecável como?

- Assim... – Kagome foi nas costas de Inuyasha e colocou uma mão nas costas e uma no peito, endireitando sua postura. – A cabeça sempre pra cima... – Kagome elevou seu queixo para cima... – Nunca olha para baixo. E... olhe sempre para os meus olhos, nada mais que isso. – Kagome ficou de frente para ele novamente.

- É esquisito... - disse. Tinha até prendido a respiração para poder ficar na posição, o que fez Kagome rir. - Que foi agora?

- Nós dançamos... – Kagome elevou o braço direito dele, junto com o seu. Colocou a mãe esquerda dele em sua cintura e a mão esquerda dela no pescoço dele.

- Ótimo, se eu soubesse..!

- E... como eu sei que você não sabe... – Kagome saiu da frente. Nós não vamos dançar juntos tão cedo.

- Bruxa! - Inuyasha se jogou no chão emburrado.

- Ei... eu disse que você poderia se sentar? – Kagome puxou Inuyasha de volta. – Nós vamos começar a dançar separados... vou te ensinar os passos mais fáceis... que dá para fazermos sozinhos, entendeu?

- Claro chefinha!

- Chefinha? – Kagome olhou para ele.

- Por que? É chefinhO?

- Ahh... melhor não discurtir... – Inuyasha ia responder, mas seu celular tocou e a voz irritante de seu empresário soou forte e zangada.

- Onde é que você está seu imbecil?

- Em Shibata... – disse calmo como se já esperasse o que ele ia falar.

- O QUE? - o empresário berrou no celular. Kagome tinha até levado um susto. - Você por acaso ficou louco? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU QUE TEM GRAVAÇÃO DA NOVELA HOJE?

- Ah é.. Eu parei de gravar novela.. - disse girando os olhos.

- Como assim... Eu parei de gravar novela? – E recomeçou a gritar. – E O CONTRATO? E A FAMA, O DINHEIRO SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE, NÃO PODE, OUVIU BEM, NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!

- Acabei de fazer velho.. Eu vou ter que desligar, tenho que... Não, não tenho nada para fazer. Tchau. - desligou antes do outro poder responder, mas o celular, insistente, voltou a tocar e Inuyasha, calmo como sempre, arremessou-o contra a parede. - Onde paramos?

Kagome apenas ficou piscando para o celular jogado no chão. Inuyasha era pior do que ela pensava.

- Aham, mas não preciso dele! Já tenho o que eu quero: você. - O que era a mais pura verdade.

Kagome voltou sua cabeça para Inuyasha e sorriu. Adorava quando ele falava aquilo. Nunca tinha sido tão amada daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem... eu acredito. – disse fazendo uma cara engraçada.

- É verdade bruxa!

- Eu sei... – Puxou Inuyasha. – Agora temos que dançar, não é mocinho? Eu prometi aulas e sendo uma boa professora tenho que fazer de você um pé-de-valsa!

- Ah? Pé-de-valsa? Hahahhahahaha..

- Digo sim... – E Kagome ficou ensinando os passos sozinhos para Inuyasha. No início ele REALMENTE não sabia dançar. Mas, Kagome conseguiu um progresso bem GRANDE. Ele já estava gostando da coisa e pegando ritmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Está nevando. - comentou Inuyasha andando ao lado de Kagome. Tinham acabado de comprar sua mais nova casa. Era perto da dela, mas muito mais perto da casa do primo.

- É... Isso me lembra da escultura daquele casal que a gente "SEM QUERER" destruiu... - e começou a rir.

- Escultura? Aquilo era somente um bolo de neve!

- Ah.. mas significava alguma coisa para eles, ué... – Kagome tinha ficado séria, mas não agüentou e começou a rir de novo. – Tudo bem... era apenas um bolo de neve.

- Não está com frio? - perguntou passando um dos braços sobre os ombros dela.

- Um pouco... Mas, assim como eu estou está bom...

- Quer passar na casa do meu primo? Eu tenho que dar uma explicação mais razoável por tê-lo acordado no meio da noite.

- Ahh... – Kagome ficou um pouco desconfortável, afinal... ir a casa de um estranho não é lá um piquenique. – Tudo bem... eu vou sim.

- Prometo que vai ser rápido! Além do mais, é culpa sua mesmo..

- OK... Eii... culpa minha? – e Inuyasha tomou o outro lado da rua como rumo para a casa de seu primo, que ficava próximo daqui. Chegaram à frente de uma casa branca e azul. Kagome estava MUITO desconfortável. – O que eu tenho culpa?

- É! Se você morasse mais perto, eu não precisaria ligar para o Miroku no meio da noite para pegar um avião para poder chegar aqui!

- Oh.. desculpe-me se eu resolvi morar longe de você... Prometo que dá próxima vez me esforço para você ficar feliz... – e ela ouviu uma voz vinda de dentro da casa.

- Acho bom! - disse brincando. O jovem dos olhos azuis logo apareceu na porta.

- Ahh... e aí está o Inuyasha... Meu primo favorito... - Miroku abriu o portão, até que seu olhar foi parar em Kagome, e ele assobiou. - Então... qual é o nome dessa senhorita tão linda?

- Sai Miroku! - puxou mais Kagome para perto de si. - MINHA namorada. - Kagome, literalmente amassada, abriu um sorriso para o primo de Inuyasha, cumprimentando.

- Meu nome é Kagome... prazer. – e estendeu a mão.

- Higurashi? - disse impressionado. - Você fez mágicas com o Inuyasha!

- Feh!

- Mesmo...? – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha. – Não sabia que tinha o dom para fazer mágicas... O que eu melhorei nele? – ela tinha ficado curiosa.

- Tudo! Ele fica super mal humorado quando passa mais de duas horas sem você, tinha que ver como ele acordava!

- Eii! Eu ainda estou aqui! - passou reto por Miroku que ainda conversava com Kagome na porta e se sentou no sofá.

- Isso é bom... Quer dizer que ele acordava de mal humor? – Kagome estava caminhando e conversando com Miroku. Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar animadamente. – Eu queria ver essa cena...

- Não só acordava, como passava o resto do dia! Chegava a ser engraçado!

- Eu já imagino... Teve um dia que ele acordou e eu entrei no quarto, ele não estava mal humorado, mas também não estava bem humorado. Ficava resmungando pelos cantos até comer... aí, quando comia ele parava. Acho que ele não come para viver e sim vive para comer. Você já viu o TANTO que ele come?

- Cara, minha mãe tinha que sair para ir ao mercado todo dia! Eu ficava impressionado! - Miroku lembrando-se de algo começou a rir. - no primeiro dia, a gente fez um almoço só que não tinha muita coisa, tivemos que almoçar fora por causa dele! E quando ele fica bufando pelos cantos?

- Isso é divertido. Quando ele fica bufando. Ele fica indignado e fica emburrado que nem criançinha por qualquer coisa. É bem fofinho. – Kagome ria compulsivamente, enquanto Miroku ia contando histórias de Inuyasha.

- Vocês querem parar? - disse se fazendo presente, emburrado.

- Opa... parece que esquecemos dele. – Kagome se levantou do sofá que estava com Miroku e foi para o sofá em que estava Inuyasha. Chegou perto dele e o abraçou bem forte. – Você sabe que eu adoro tudo em você. Você pode ser mal humorado, resmungão. Mas eu adoro isso, viu?

- Bruxa.. – disse o apelido de forma carinhosa a abraçando de volta. Até que seus olhos bateram em Miroku que os olhava com um sorrisinho esquisito. – Tá olhando o que??

- Nada... nada mesmo. Parece que você REALMENTE estava falando a verdade quando disse que ela era especial... – Miroku mudou de assunto. – Bem... então, a que devo a honra dessa visita?

- Eu não posso 'só' visitar meu primo?

- Pode sim... eu só estava PERGUNTANDO! – o celular de Miroku começou a tocar até que ele pegou e viu de quem era a chamada. – Bom... se vocês me derem licença, tenho que atender. Fiquem a vontade. Já volto. – E foi para o escritório.

- Gostei dele. – Kagome disse. – Do seu primo... ele é bem engraçado.

- E eu? - perguntou enciumado.

- Você o que? – ela saiu do abraço para encará-lo.

- Você tá dando em cima do meu primo?

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome sorriu divertida. – Você está com ciúmes do seu primo? – ela começou a rir par valer. – Inuyasha, eu só disse que ele é divertido.

- Keh!

- Você sabe que adoro quando você faz essa cara de bravo. – e se aproximou dele e o beijou.

- Vou viver assim então..! - riu.

- Ah.. assim também não... – e se afastou dele. – Tem que ser algumas vezes para ficar de surpresa. Mas... você sabe do que eu gosto mais?

- Não..

- Do seu sorriso. – Ela sorriu para ele e ele devolveu o sorriso encostando sua testa na dela.

- Também adoro o seu!

- Eii, chega ai os pombinhos!! - Miroku disse e Inuyasha bufou. - Vai ficar para o almoço? Nós estamos preparados! - falou rindo.

- Ahh... eu não queria dar trabalho... não mesmo... – Kagome ficou um pouco encabulada.

- Que isso Ká! Quem dá trabalho é o Inuyasha! - Kagome riu.

– Bom... já que é assim... Eu fico, se o Inuyasha concordar. – e olhou para ele esperando uma resposta.

- Quem dá trabalho é o Inuyasha. - disse com a voz esganiçada. - Só por causa disso eu vou ficar!

Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku dirigiram-se a mesa para o almoço recém preparado. A mãe de Miroku tinha cozinhado para um batalhão. Parecia que a população de Tókio estava em peso na casa dele esperando a comida. Mas não precisava de toda a população. Só o Inuyasha já bastava.

- Ehehe! Tá cheirando bem! - disse animado. Miroku e Kagome se entreolharam quase rindo.

- Mi, Sango não vem para almoçar também?

- Ela acabou de me ligar e disse que não podia, porque uns parentes iriam visitá-la hoje. – Miroku sentou-se à mesa.

- Espera um minuto... – Kagome virou-se para Miroku. – Essa Sango... bem, ela faz faculdade de música?

- Faz, por que? Você conhece ela? - disse empolgado. - minha namorada é famosa!

- Tenho pena dela.. - Inuyasha comentou já começando a comer

- Nossa que mundo pequeno! Eu a conheci no meu primeiro teste para entrar para faculdade. Desde então, nós sempre nos falamos. Ela é uma pessoa muito legal. – A mãe de Miroku começou a servir o almoço, em que havia arroz, peixe e diversas qualidades de salada.

- Que interessante.. - Inuyasha tinha terminado sua primeira rodada e ia para a segunda todo feliz.

- Vamos falar dos momentos constrangedores da vida do Miroku! – a mãe de Miroku falou sorrindo.

- Mãe!

- Parece que essa família tem bastantes momentos constrangedores... Primeiro o Inuyasha agora o Miroku... – Kagome se virou para a mãe de Miroku. – Sou toda ouvidos senhora Himura.

- Ah.. Eu não lembro muita coisa do Inuyasha.. Para falar a verdade, eu nem era nascida quando Inuyasha era criança.. - disse pensativa.

- Hahahaha... Ninguém era nascido nem quando o Inuyasha tinha 20 anos! Ai!! - exclamou depois do soco que tinha levado.

- É... eu sei disso... Quando o Inuyasha tinha essa mesma aparência de hoje eu ainda era um bebê... isso é estranho... – Kagome pensou por um momento.

- E bota estranho nisso... Ai! – mais um soco.

- Eu não sou velho!! - Inuyasha disse parando de comer.

- Tem razão.. - Miroku ficou sério. - desculpa, você é PRÉ-HISTÓRICO! Hahahhahuahahaha

- Quando Miroku tinha 6 anos, ele adorava ficar olhando para um ventilador.

- Miroku... você é psicopata por ventiladores? – Kagome perguntou curiosa para ele.

- Não.. eu..! Ahn!! Por que a gente não volta a falar do Inuyasha?

- Ah, ele tinha medo de um desenho.. Qual era mesmo? Era..

- Tom e Jerry.. - disse Inuyasha gostando do rumo da conversa.

- Você tinha medo de Tom e Jerry? Mas aquele desenho é tão... bobinho! Só tem o Tom correndo atrás do Jerry e ele sempre se dando mal... – Kagome estava achando tudo aquilo muito divertido. A família de Inuyasha era incrível.

- Não... – começou a mãe de Miroku. – Ele sempre achava que o Tom iria vir para atacá-lo que nem ele fazia com o ratinho... por isso ficava agarrado na minha perna sempre que começava o desenho.

- Hahahhhahhaha! Era muuuuito engraçado!

E assim seguiu o almoço. A mãe de Miroku falando dos podres dele. Inuyasha comendo, rindo e comendo de novo, e Kagome feliz por estar em um lugar tão leve e tão engraçado. Aquilo sim era uma família bem estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo unida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Andavam pelas ruas quase desertas da cidadezinha. O almoço que durou até um pouco mais que 18:00 tinha sido muito divertido. Apesar de miroku ter passado a mão duas vezes em Kagome, o que não deixou Inuyasha com um dos seus melhores humores, mas nada que Kagome não pudesse resolver.

- O que a gente faz agora? - perguntou.

- Bom... eu estava louca para ir ao laguinho no templo... Estou sentindo uma falta de lá. Eu gosto de ir refletir... Quer ir para lá?

- Você não pretende nadar nessa frio né?

- Claro que não... e mesmo que eu quisesse, o laguinho provavelmente vai estar congelado. A não ser que eu fure o gelo e queira sentir a temperatura das águas do ártico.

- Então tá.. - começaram a subir a escadaria em silêncio. Silêncio esse que durou até o final da escadaria. - O que você faz em dias assim?

- Bem... eu gosto de ficar do lado de fora da casa... levo uns trezentos edredons para me cobrir e fico escrevendo ou desenhando, ou pensando na vida. Fico até a noite, deitada na grama vendo as estrelas... São lindas sabia?

- Não sei.. Na cidade não dá para vê-las muito bem.. É muita luz.

- Tá... - ela entrou dentro de casa e ele seguiu o caminho de onde ACHAVA que era o lago. - Por que não tem um placa "lago por ali"? Essa casa é gigante! - o chão estava completamente coberto de neve e em contraste com as árvores que cercavam o templo ficava lindo, mas o hannyou nem percebia. Estava ocupado demais procurando o lago.

Kagome desceu as escadas correndo com os edredons tampando seu rosto. Foi em direção ao jardim e não encontrou Inuyasha na porta.

- Eu falei para ele me esperar... teimoso. – e saiu em busca dele, com os edredons AINDA tampando sua visão.

- Onde é que eu vi parar? - virou de um lado para o outro, e nesse vira vira, acabou encontrando o monstro do edredom. Ah, não.. Era Kagome com os edredons. - O que tá fazendo bruxa?

- Ah... sei lá... eu estava procurando um certo hanyou que deveria estar na PORTA ME ESPERANDO. – Kagome falava, mas sua voz ficou abafada pelos edredons estarem em frente ao seu rosto. Inuyasha só sorriu com a cena.

- E eu estava fugindo do monstro dos edredons!

- Que monstro dos edredons? Você está louco é? – Kagome ia dizendo isso com a voz abafada e engraçada até que parou... – Ei... – e ela se tocou. – Eu não dou monstro dos edredons. – e dizendo isso colocou os edredons na grama e cruzou os braços em sinal de irritação.

- Eu não disse que era você!

- Ahh.. então.. quem seria? Por acaso a árvore te assusta?

- Aham.. - disse fazendo uma voizinha manhosa e um biquinho de criança. - Eu quero a minha mãe!

- Quer sua mãe é... – Kagome chegou perto dele e parou. – Então acho que vou pedir ajuda a alguém mais forte... maior... não sei. – Ela começou a se virar para trás...

Antes que ela desse dois passos, ele já tinha pegado os edredons e posto um deles em seus ombros.

- Você é muito boba..

- Você é BEM mais bobo... pode ter certeza... - Kagome voltou a acompanhá-lo.

- Eu não sou bobo!

- Ahh... ta bom... e eu sou uma princesa... – Kagome riu.

- É!

- É o que? – Kagome já tinha avistado o laguinho, agora com flocos de neve nas bordas. Ela correu e chegou à frente de uma frondosa árvore e esperou Inuyasha com os edredons.

- É o que o que bruxa?

- Você disse "É" depois que você disse que não era bobo e eu disse que eu era uma princesa. – ela pegou os edredons e colocou dois deles na grama para eles se sentarem.

- Ainda por cima é lerda! Você disse e eu sou uma princesa e eu disse é! Você é uma princesa! Minha, mas princesa! - sentou-se no amontoado de neve coberto pelos edredons. - bruxa.

- Hanyou chato e bobo! – ela se sentou no edredom e pegou um outro para eles se cobrirem. – E você é meu príncipe... tudo bem... veio com alguns defeitos de fábrica...

- Como assim!?

- É... – e puxou o edredom para ela. – Você é ciumento, comilão, chato às vezes, hum... eu tenho certeza que tem mais.. só não estou me lembrando... – ela fez uma cara de pensativa.

- E você é baixinha, gordinha, irritante.. - retrucou.

- Hei... – ela deu um empurrão nele... – não precisa exagerar... posso ser baixinha e irritante, mas gorda?

- Gordinha.. Mas até que você é gostosa! - disse rindo

- Hei... – ela tinha ficado corada... – Ninguém nunca me disse isso... que eu sou.. ehh.. – ela ficou mais corada ainda.

- Gostosa? - disse rindo ainda.

- É... – ela já estava no estágio "Tomate mais que maduro". – Sei lá... isso é estranho.

- Por que? - falou cada vez mais divertido.

- Não sei... mas é estranho. Você não acha? – Kagome já tinha ficado apenas rosa agora, não mais vermelha. Aqui até que era engraçado. Mas... NEM TANTO.

- Feh! Nunca me importei que me chamassem de gostoso. Eu sou mesmo! - concluiu convencido.

- Tudo bem... você é mesmo... Mas... eu não sou convencida assim... Para início de conversa, ninguém nunca me chamou assim, então eu não podia me achar como você se acha...

- Eu não me acho! Eu sabia que era gostoso antes de virar ator! Sempre fui, desde o colegial.

- Nossa... acho que depois disso vou voltar para a minha humildade e continuar achando que sou uma menina comum e sem graça... – Kagome abraçou seus joelhos.

- Hahhaa! Você acha que não é convencida, mas quer que eu fale que você é gostosa de novo!! Hahahhahhaa

- Eu? – Kagome olhou para ele apontando para si mesma. – Eu não quero nada... – e bateu nele. – Você quer parar com isso?

- Parar com o que? Eu disse que você era gostosa e você fez esse escândalo todo. Só para constar: gostosa é elogio!

- Ahh.. tudo bem... o que você quer que eu fale? "Muito obrigada por me chamar de gostosa?" – Kagome bufou. – Eu me sinto como se fosse um pedaço de comida, sei lá... tudo bem... é elogio. – disse imitando ele.

- Então tá.. Você não é gostosa. - ficaram um curto tempo em silêncio até um sorrisinho nascer nos lábios do hannyo. - É muuuuito gostosa.. Hauhuahuauhauhauhuah

- Em como em menos de um mês minha vida poderia ser uma novela... – ela começou a rir. Inuyasha franziu um pouco o cenho e ela continuou. - É sério... e não estou fazendo nenhum trocadilho... – Kagome mantinha seu olhar no lago. – Um meio-youkai cachorro doido entrou na minha vida e a colocou de cabeça para baixo. Me mostrou um bando de coisas que eu nunca imaginaria na vida viver... me fez rir, ficar com raiva dele... e o mais importante... me fez amá-lo tanto que eu mal podia ficar um dia distante dele sem ficar triste.

- Ah é? - virou os olhos, agora, brincalhões para a jovem. - E quem é ele? - ela virou-se para poder encará-lo e disse:

- Disse. Por que? O que isso tem haver?

- Eu acho que realizei parte daquilo que eu queria... Tudo bem. Eu não sou uma princesa... – ela riu um pouco. – Mas eu encontrei meu príncipe.

Inuyasha mexeu as orelhinhas inconscientemente, sorrindo.

- Por que príncipe? Eu podia ser um pirata que navegava os sete mares e era temido por todos! - disse animado.

- Hei... é mesmo... – e ela se lembrou... – Que nem o Johnny!! Ahh... Capitão Jack Sparrow o melhor!! – e os olhinhos dela ficaram brilhando.

- Não! Esquece o Johnny! - disse fazendo careta. - Eu sou o primeiro!

- Primeiro o que? – ela fez uma de desentendida. – Johnny!! Ahh... – suspiro longo.

- Bruxa! Você tá fazendo de propósito! - ficou emburrado. Voltou o seu olhar para o laguinho, com floquinhos de neve.

- Ahh meu Deus... – ela disse com uma voz de criança. – Ele está com ciúmes do Johnny! – ela se aproximou dele e deitou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz. – Você sabe que nenhum Johnny vai te superar, não sabe?

- Não, você tem que dizer mais vezes! - a cobriu com seus braços, como se só o edredom não fosse o suficiente.

- Tudo bem... – Kagome virou-se e olhou para ele. – Você é melhor que o Johnny, você é melhor que o Johnny, você é melhor... – até que Inuyasha a interrompeu...

- Eu sei disso..! - disse convencido novamente. Talvez ele nem percebesse que era assim. - eu sou muito melhor que Johnny Depp!

- É mesmo... – e ela ficou encarando ele, sem nenhum motivo.

- Eii, o que foi?

- Ahh.. nada. Eu gosto de ficar olhando para você. – Kagome sorriu. – Por que?

- Sei lá.. - fez-se silêncio novamente. Kagome se ajeitou melhor perto de Inuyasha e ficaram observando o laguinho, em volta, coberto pela neve que caia já há um bom tempo.

- Você sente muita falta da sua mãe? – Kagome perguntou distraidamente.

- Ahn? - perguntou meio surpreso com aquela pergunta.

- É... você sente falta dela? Olha... eu tenho minha mãe e a amo muito, mas a minha vó faz uma falta muito grande. Então... você deve sentir muita falta da sua mãe, não é? Sentir falta de alguém que ama muito por perto.

- Faz muito tempo.. Eu não me importo mais. - disse, mas aquilo não convenceu Kagome, principalmente pela mudança brusca do tom de voz.

- Você ainda não confia completamente em mim, não é Inuyasha? – Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou novamente para o lago. – Parece que não...

- Eu só não gosto de falar disso. - disse curto e grosso.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e se afastou um pouco de Inuyasha, se encolhendo mais ainda pelo frio. Ele era muito grosso quando queria. E ele, nem mesmo ele sabia como isso feria as pessoas.

- Acho melhor eu voltar para dentro de casa. – Kagome já tirando o edredom de cima dela.

- Tá.. - se levantou e carregando os edredons meio molhados até o templo.

Os dois rumaram para a casa de Kagome calados, frios. Nenhum ousou falar qualquer coisa. Kagome abriu a porta do templo e deixou aberta para Inuyasha passar. Subiu as escadas para guardar os edredons.

- Que droga Kagome! Você vai ficar me ignorando por causa disso? - estourou no meio do silêncio.

Kagome lá de cima ouviu os gritos de Inuyasha. Ele não confiava nela e isso era horrível. Como se pode amar sem confiança? Será que ele não entendia? Ela saiu do quarto sem saber o que fazer. Resolveu descer as escadas como se não tivesse ouvido o que ele disse quando ela estava lá em cima.

- Vai me ignorar agora? Então tá..!

- Eu não estou te ignorando. – disse Kagome séria e ríspida. Ela se sentou no chão e ficou olhando para a parede.

- Não.. Que isso! só não está falando comigo

- Ahh... então.. tudo bem... – Kagome levantou sua cabeça para poder olhá-lo. – O que você quer que eu diga? Alguma sugestão? – ela disse sarcástica.

- O que deu em você? - perguntou nervoso encarando-a. - eu não fiz nada!

- É... realmente... – ela se levantou irritada olhando para ele. – Você não fez nada! Apenas ahh... não sei... Não CONFIA EM MIM!

- EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ SIM!

- Ahh... é mesmo? – ela olhou ainda mais para ele. – Como você confia em mim depois daquilo que aconteceu lá fora, hein? Ou será que eu não mereço saber?

- Ahh tá! Tá explicado agora! Só porque eu não te falei da minha mãe você chegou a difícil conclusão de que não confio em você.. Realmente faz sentido! - disse irônico.

- Se para você não faz, para mim faz... – disse ela em um fio de voz.

- Você... não entende o quanto é difícil falar da minha mãe! - disse um pouco mais calmo.

- Eu acho que sei sim... – disse ela acalmando a voz também. – É da mesma maneira que sinto pela minha vó... mas eu sinto felicidade em falar dela... não adianta guardarmos rancor... temos que ter lembranças boas.

- Boas lembranças? Ah é.. Tenho ótimas: ela chorando pelos cantos então! Quando não era por mim, pelo meu pai..

- Ahh... Inuyasha... quer saber? Eu desisto de tentar ter uma conversa descente com você. Eu vou... – Kagome se calou um pouco. – Vou... dormir.. é... dormir. Amanhã tenho faculdade cedo, e depois tenho que ir na academia de dança.

Inuyasha deu um suspiro cansado e disse antes de ir:

- Te vejo amanhã...

- Tudo bem... – ela apenas disse isso. Nem abraços, nem beijos de despedida. Ela ficou um tempo parada pensando, mas resolveu subir as escadas indo em direção ao quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oláááá Geente!  
Depois de um milênio e meio (não me perguntem o porque do meio), nós voltamos. É... e depois das lágrimas da separação do Inu e da Ká... os sorrisos. Pelo menos de vocês, porque eu estou p da vida. Sei lá... estou irritadinha, como diria meu amigo. xD  
Eu quero uma barra de chocolate e eu não tenho! E eu quero um Inuyasha e um Edward também! (quem é Edward? Leiam Crepúsculo... aliás... melhor não. Já basta a concorrência das outras meninas... xD)  
Bem... com a programação empolgante da TV, vou me despedindo. Daqui a pouco vou engordar mais 5 quilos porque vou comer um Hambúrguer... eu também não to nem aí. Ehh... eu tô sim. xD  
Bjo o/  
Aline Higurashi

**Reviews!**

**krol-chan:** Ahh! Obrigada!! Você achou que já tinha acabado? Tem uma surpresa pela frente(repare bem na frase no singular) huahuahuahu.. Ela já vai acabar sim.. Mas depende do ponto de vista! xD Espero que goste e que continue acompanhando Kah-chan! Eu sempre quis um nome que dessa para chamar de Kah.. É tão fofo! E o seu dá, então vou te chamar assim! Posso? xP Bjin!

**Caroliinaa:** Nossa, outra Carol! Vou te chamar de Kah também posso? xD Que bom que gostou! A gente fica muiiiiito feliz quando as pessoas dizem que gostam da nossa fic néh? :D Bjiin Kah!

**Agome-chan:** éé.. Pelo menos a Kagome passou em alguma cosia porque eu.. Hoje.. Ai, ai.. Estudei a toa..! Huahuahua.. Ainda bem que eles não ficaram separados por muito tempo! Sabe, por mim, eu fazia um cap inteiro com eles longe um do outro, mas a Aline é meio molinha.. Ai né! (não conta para ela ú.u) Espada..? Afiada já? O.O Pode deixar que vou seguir suas ordens chefa!! Pode deixar! Pode deixar! #pose de soldado# Espero que goste desse capítulo chefa!!


	12. Capítulo 11

- _personagem apresentada_

# _personagem desconhecida_

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas. **

**Capítulo 11 **

Foi uma noite longa. Muito longa na opinião de Inuyasha. Tinham brigado por um motivo.. tão.. idiota. Por que ela não podia simplesmente deixar para lá? Era uma coisa dele, não gostava de lembrar da mãe, para falar a verdade, lembrava pouco dela. E das lembranças que tinha, poucas eram boas, a vida deles tinha sido difícil. E passou a noite inteira pensando nisso..

- 'dia. - disse num muxoxo chegando na mesa do café. Estava SEM fome nenhuma.

- Bom dia Inuyasha... – Miroku disse bem animado, até ver a cara de seu primo. – Ei... o que aconteceu?

- Nada.. - Miroku olhou para ele com cara de que não havia acreditado. - Tudo! Ela.. Ela disse que eu não confio nela porque não falei da minha mãe para ela! Eu não falo da minha mãe para ninguém e... Que saco!

- Hum... – Miroku estava comendo pão, mas parou para falar com Inuyasha. – Isso é muito ruim. A confiança para as mulheres é tudo. Se você der, sequer, um pulo em falso, elas vão lá e POW... dizem que nós não confiamos nela. Mas... olha... pára para pensar... Reflete um pouco... de repente, ela está certa...

- Ela não tem nada a ver com que aconteceu com a minha vida.. - apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. - Ela sabendo ou não, não vai alterar em nada o que aconteceu..

- Tudo bem... você é que sabe... – Miroku levantou as mãos emm sinal de paz. – Mas, você vai ver que um dia vai precisar contar para ela tudo o que está guardado... Mas isso só vai acontecer no dia em que você realmente amá-la...

E com essas palavras, Inuyasha ficou mais confuso... como assim? Ele a amava muito. Miroku só podia estar doido. Resolveu sair daquela mesa antes que ficasse ainda mais irritado. Foi tomar um banho para depois andar um pouco e procurar por Kagome.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome, diferentemente de todos os dias que tinha faculdade, acordou cedo. Não tinha conseguido dormir aquela noite. Será que ele era tão cabeça dura que não via que ela só queria o bem dele? Ele não confiava nela, como ela confiou nele no primeiro dia que ele se viram para contar sobre praticamente TODA A SUA VIDA. Ele era inseguro, e aquilo deixava Kagome triste por ele não querer contar com ela.

Ela estava andando rumo à faculdade com sua bolsa de material de música e com suas roupas de dança... Aquele dia seria duro... e como.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Andava sem rumo pelas ruas. Era diferente andar por aquela cidade, ela era muito mais vazia que Tókio o que deixava Inuyasha mais irritado do que já estava. Com o silêncio ele podia pensar melhor, mas não queria pensar. Ia acabar descobrindo que estava errado e ia ter que se desculpar.. Mas orgulho era forte, assim como a vontade de ficar perto dela.

- Mas que...! Arg! Tudo culpa dela!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Por hoje é só gente... foi mais um dia maravilhoso. – Assim disse a professora de Kagome de dança. Todos estavam se retirando da sala até que ficaram apenas a professora e a Kagome. – Kagome... você sabe que é minha melhor aluna, não é mesmo?

- Que isso... – Kagome estava levantando os braços, como um aquecimento final. – Todas as pessoas são realmente boas aqui...

- O que você tem hoje? É sempre tão animada! - perguntou preocupada. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah... não é nada... – Kagome abaixou a cabeça... – Só por causa disso vou ficar aqui mais um tempo dançando para espantar essa energia ruim... – e riu.

- Se você diz... – a professora já ia se retirando. – Até a próxima aula... Boa dança!

- Obrigada... – e então Kagome resolveu relaxar. Estava de tênis preto, com uma calça de ginástica até os joelhos preta com uma sainha branca e sua blusa era uma camiseta branca com desenhos de borboletas pretas nas costas (vocês já repararam como tenho fixação por borboletas? xD... É eu tenho mesmo...)

Ela ligou o som com uma música bem animada e ficou dando giros, saltos, movimentos com as mãos e pernas... Queria se sentir um pouco leve... e ficou um bom tempo dançando... Nem se tocou na porta meio entreaberta.

- Você dança bem.. – assustada, Kagome virou tão rápido que quase tombou para trás. - Oi..

- Inuyasha...? – Kagome tinha parado de dançar imediatamente... – Ehh... Há quanto tempo você está aí?

- Não importa.. Ahm.. Eu.. Sabe, a gente.. - suspirou pesadamente e disse de uma vez. - Desculpa. - Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha e ficou olhando para ele desconfiada.

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou baixinho com a música ainda como fundo.

-Desculpe-me.. Mas é que...! Eu não sou acostumado a me abrir com todos e não gosto de falar da minha mãe.. - disse baixinho olhando o chão.

Kagome se aproximou ainda mais dele levantando seu rosto.

- Eu não tenho o que desculpar... eu apenas fiquei chateada... mas... já passou... – ela disse com uma vez meio triste e baixa

- Eu realmente sinto falta dela.. E demorou muito tempo para eu poder me acostumar..

- Shiii... – Kagome colocou um dedo nos lábios de Inuyasha. – Não precisa dizer se você não quiser... eu entendo... mas... como você veio parar aqui?

- Cara, foi uma looooooonga jornada. **A pé**!! - disse ainda com o dedo dela sobre seus lábios. Ela riu muito... como era bom rir das coisas que ele falava. Ela retirou o dedo dos lábios dele.

- Então quer dizer que o senhor estava me espionando... – ela virou-se de costas e começou a andar devagar.

- Eu? Não! Eu estava observando MINHA namorada dançar.. Nada mais normal que isso bruxa! - ele continuou parado na porta a acompanhando com os olhos.

- Tá bom... – Kagome se aproximou do som e o desligou. – Daqui a pouco vai pedir para eu dançar para você... – e ela começou a rir ainda mais.

- É.. Você está me devendo uma dança para mim mesmo!

- Estou? – Kagome levantou-se rápido e virou-se para ele.

- Aham! - disse agora mais empolgado. - mas você deu a desculpa esfarrapada de que tinha que se alongar e blá blá blá, e agora você já está alongada! - sentou-se no chão como se fosse platéia. - Pode começar!

- Como assim... "Pode comerçar?" Pelo que eu me lembre, eu disse a você que dançaria a dança do ventre e... como pode-se ver... – ela olhou para ela mesma. – Eu não estou de roupa de dança do ventre. – e deu um sorriso.

- Para de me enrolar! - riu. - Se não você vai ter que fazer uma sem roupa nenhuma. - ria cada vez mais, principalmente da cara que ela fizera.

- Você é mesmo um pervertido. – e se abaixou para bater nele.

- Eu nada! - se defendeu de uns dois ou três socos. - Maluca!

- É sim, sim... – e parou de dar socos nele. – O que eu faço agora? Será que eu posso fazer dança do ventre para um pervertido e pedófilo que nem você? – e fez uma cara de pensativa.

- Eu não sou pedófilo! - Inuyasha cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Humm... não sei não... – e começou a rir. – Adoro sua cara de emburrado! – continuou enrolando ele. Inuyasha emburrou ainda mais a cara, inconscientemente.

- Você acha que eu não sei que você tá me enrolando? Hoje passa! Mas você vai ter que fazer!

- Então tudo bem... eu estava até querendo dançar para você, mas já que você mudou de idéia... - ela se levantou. - Eu me lembrei até que tinha uma roupa guardada no meu armário...

- Mentira, você não ia dançar!

- Se você diz... – e começou a cantarolar e foi pegar sua bolsa em cima de uma bancada.

- Eu estou com fome, não tomei café e a culpa é sua!

- Minha culpa? – ela colocou a bolsa em sua lateral e foi em direção a porta. – Você que é comilão... e a culpa é minha. – ela começou a sair da sala em direção aos armários.

- Eu não sou comilão, bruxa! Você só me critica! - Inuyasha a seguiu até o lado de fora, onde ela parou para responder.

- Eu não te critico.. eu te amo... – ela olhou para ele, pegando uma chave na sua bolsa. Parou em frente à porta do armário, o abriu e tirou de lá uma sacola transparente com uma roupa de dança do ventre preta dentro.

Inuyasha ficou um tempo parado olhando a sacolinha, e pela terceira vez em 3 minutos... Emburrou a cara.

- Bruxa... - resmungou.

- Ué? O que eu fiz agora? – ela começou a rir guardando a roupa na bolsa.

- Irritante! - resmungou novamente. - Vai ter volta! - Ela fechou o armário e olhou para ele.

- Eu realmente não te entendo... – saiu andando para a saída.

- Keh! - seguiram até a saída onde Kagome se despediu do porteiro com um sorriso amigável. - Eu tenho uma má notícia... - Inuyasha falou meio receoso.

- Que má notícia? - ela desceu as escadas e olhou para ele preocupada.

- Ahm.. Eu vou ter que voltar para Tókio.. - viu a cara assustada de Kagome e logo completou. - Por uns três dias.. - Kagome parou de andar e ficou fitando o chão em busca de alguma coisa para ser dita.

- Ahh... – disse ela com uma voz cabisbaixa. - É alguma coisa grave? – ela levantou a cabeça em sinal de preocupação.

- Eu não posso sumir do mundo do nada..

- É... você foi realmente louco ao fazer isso... – Kagome retomou seu ritmo de andar ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Então não era para eu ter feito? - disse virando os olhos para ela.

- Bem... se você fosse racional... – ela deu um suspiro pesado. – Não... E o seu trabalho? As pessoas que você gosta?

Inuyasha franziu o cenho pensando. O trabalho: plausível.. As pessoas? Kikyou: ahm... não. Lobo fedido: com certeza não. Idiota do Seshoumaru: principalmente não. Ah sim! Kaede e Rin, mas aqui tinha a Kagome e o Miroku. Dois e dois.. Mas Kagome valhe 5..

- Ahm..

- Que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Nada, fazendo contas... ú.u

- Contas? – ela riu um pouco... – Contas de que? Alguma dívida não paga e que o cobrador está atrás de você?

- Você acha realmente que eu tenho dívidas? Já sou vivido o suficiente para saber quando parar de comprar coisas ou simplesmente fazer contas! - disse com um ar de superior.

- Tudo bem... Não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Mas, você vem comigo?

- Ahh... – Kagome começou a abaixar a voz de novo. – Eu... não posso... Tenho faculdade... e também... tem a dança... e... eu não posso deixar minha mãe cuidando das coisas sozinha. Às vezes é preciso controlar a ação naturalista dela...

- Ahm... Então tá. São só três dias..! - disse tentando parecer convincente. Os dois ficaram calados até chegarem a casa da menina.

- Você vai querer entrar? – ela perguntou de costas para a porta e olhando para ele.

- A gente pode sair para comer alguma coisa depois... – sugeriu.

- Humm.. é um boa idéia... – Kagome abriu a porta e Inuyasha e ela entraram. – Mas eu preciso tomar um banho. Estou suja. – ela se aproximou de Inuyasha e dando um selinho nele. – Vou indo.

- Lava bem as orelhas! - Kagome olhou para ele com uma cara cômica. - O que? Minha mãe falava isso para mim! - defendeu-se.

- Pode deixar... Vou lavá-las sim, papai! – Ela disse rindo subindo para o quarto.

- Bruxa.. - disse emburrando.

Kagome tomou seu banho bem demorado. Adorava tomar banho e demorava sempre que queria. (acho que isso combina comigo...xD). Ficava pensando na vida e cantando. Inuyasha deveria estar uma fera, mas... nada que um lanche acabaria com isso. Ela acabou e foi para o quarto mudar sua roupa.

Vestiu uma calça jeans(haha que uma calça jeans vai proteger do frio.. Mas é o mundo perfeito do Inu.. Tudo acontece! xD) clara com uma bota preta, um casaquinho de lã branco e um outro casaco para reforçar azul claro. Colocou um argola e apenas passou um gloss e um lápis preto nos olhos. Foi correndo para a sala. Inuyasha já devia estar soltando fogo pelas ventas. Desceu as escadas e o encontrou de costas para ela.

- Ei... eu terminei... Desculpe a demora. – ela disse.

- Desculpa? Eu tenho certeza de que você sabia que eu ia ficar irritado!! – falou com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido.

- Ahh... poxa... mas eu queria tomar um banho... e eu demoro para tomar um banho. – ela disse. Ele continuou com a mesma posição de antes, agora emburrado.

- Você quer parar de ficar emburrado? – Kagome se aproximou dele. – O que eu posso fazer para você parar com isso?

- O que você tem a me oferecer? - perguntou abrindo um dos olhos para encará-la. - Você vai ter que.. ahm.. Já sei.. Você vai ficar me devendo 72 beijos!

- Hum... – ela se aproximou ainda mais de seu rosto. – Será que posso começar a pagar... ahh... quem sabe... – e ela ficou falando assim perto só para ver a reação dele. - ...amanhã?

- Não! - disse passando os braços em volta da cintura dela. - Tem juros..

- Ah é? Nossa... como você é exigente... – e ela deu um beijo nele no rosto, depois do outro lado do rosto. – Agora só faltam 70.

- Você chama isso de beijo? Eu chamo isso de... cosquinha! - riu encostando sua testa na dela.

- Ahh.. então também não te beijo mais.. – e fez uma cara emburrada.

- Eiii! A vítima sou eu!

- Tudo bem... vítima... – ela desencostou sua testa da dele e lhe deu um beijo agora bem dado. Passou um tempo até que ela se afastou. – E então? Está melhorando?

- Temos que praticar mais..!

- Espertinho você... – ela disse.

- É eu sei.. Esperto, gostoso, lindo.. Às vezes é difícil ser eu! - Inuyasha disse como se fosse realmente difícil.

- Tudo bem... Ô esperto, gostoso e lindo... Nós podemos ir comer ou será que você esqueceu disso e quer ficar aqui falando de você?

- A gente pode fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo! - sem desgrudar dela, Inuyasha caminhou até a porta e os dois desceram as escadas conversando.

- Tudo bem chefe... – Kagome estava andando ao lado de Inuyasha. Ele com os braços em seu ombro e ela segurando a cintura dele. – Qual vai ser o cardápio de hoje?

- Não sei.. Eu quero comer cachorro-quente!! - falou animado. - Faz tempo que não como um.

- Também quero comer um... – Kagome disse. – Hum... eu conheço uma lanchonete aqui perto. Ao lado da faculdade. Você conhece um outro lugar?

- Claro! Eu moro aqui desde que eu nasci, conheço tudo com a palma da minha mão!

- Ahh... obrigada pelo cinismo... – ela olhou para a frente.

- Kagome, você sabe que eu sou irritante e idiota.. Devia estar acostumada! - continuou olhando para ela.

- É mesmo... e MUITO acostumada... – Kagome continuou andando. – Acho melhor a gente correr para comer... até eu estou com muita fome! – Kagome disse tentando disfarçar.

- Noooooooooossa! Kagome com fome? Caramba... vai chover agora! - e como se Inuyasha fosse o Morgan de Todo poderoso, começou a chuviscar. - Keh!

- Acho melhor você parar de você fazer suas previsões... ou então você deveria ser cartomante ou sei lá o que... – eles apertaram o passo para chegarem o mais rápido possível.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Entraram na lanchonete e se sentaram com Inuyasha ainda calado.

- Não faço a mínima idéia de como vou trazer seu piano para cá.. - comentou ele pensativo.

- Hum..? – Kagome estava longe com seus pensamentos.

- O piano!

- Ah... e o que você fez com ele? – Kagome perguntou muito curiosa.

- Eu queimei.. - disse sério. Kagome o olhou com os olhos arregalados e ele começou a rir. - Mentira.. Não sei como vou trazê-lo para cá. - repetiu.

- Ahh... sério? – ela olhou para ele com seus olhos brilhando que nem criança quando ganha um doce. – Você vai trazê-lo para cá?

- Eu não sei... Piano ent-

- Boa noite! Bem vindos ao Shikon no Shika Shika(Oo O que é isso?)! O que gostariam? - disse uma garota com os olhos mel acastanhados brilhando para Inuyasha.

- Bom... eu quero um cachorro-quente com um guaraná... – Kagome respondeu para a garçonete que permanecia olhando fixamente para Inuyasha. Será que o rosto dele estava sujo? Ahh... ele era famoso. Tinha se esquecido disso...

- Oi? Que disse? - perguntou se virando para Kagome que fez uma carranca, viu Inuyasha rolar os olhos e se largar no banco.

- Eu disse que quero um cachorro-quente com guaraná... – ela disse bem pausadamente. – Será que você poderia ir até a cozinha e dizer isso ou será que eu vou ter que fazer isso por você? – ela deu um sorriso bem SIMPÁTICO. – E você Inuyasha... – ela virou seu rosto para Inuyasha, com uma cara de poucos amigos. – O que vai querer?

- O mesmo.. - falou assustado. E ficou assim: Kagome olhava para a mulher que olhava interessada para Inuyasha que olhava assustado Kagome.

- Tá bom então.. - deu uma piscadinha para Inuyasha antes de sair rebolativa.

- Você viu o que ela fez? Aquela... humpt... – Kagome fechou a cara e ficou olhando pela janela. – É mesmo uma... – e ficou dizendo coisas NEM UM POUCO SIMPÁTICAS da atendente em voz baixa.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim.. - disse sorrindo.

- Eu? – ela se virou encarando ele. – Ahh.. tá bom. É claro que não! Eu só estou realmente assustada como as mulheres estão cada dia mais insinuantes... elas deviam ter orgulho próprio.

- Mentira, você estava com ciúmes.. - insistiu ele. - Qual é o problema..? Eu nem olhei para ela!

- Eu já disse que não estava... – ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico. - Lá vem a oferecida...

A "oferecida" veio sorrindo e no mesmo instante em que Inuyasha passou a sentar do lado de Kagome botando o braço direito em seus ombros enquanto sussurrava alguma coisa para ela, o sorriso dela desmanchou. E Kagome continuou de bico.

- Aqui.. - resmungou. Kagome sorriu um pouco com o jeito que a atendente foi embora e ficou rindo.

- Não entendi o que você me falou... – ela se virou e olhou para Inuyasha com uma cara bem melhor.

- Eu não disse nada.. foi só para ela se tocar que eu já tenho dona. - disse dando de ombros, mas não se afastou dela. Kagome se virou e olhou bem para ele.

- Nossa... você já tem dona? Acho que fiquei feliz com esse comentário. – ela deu um sorriso grande.

- Eu disse que você estava com ciúmes.. – falou Inuyasha voltando ao assunto. Olhou o cachorro-quente. Ele estava tão convidativo..

- Ahh... eu admito... estava mesmo. – Ela olhou para baixo. – Ficou feliz agora?

- Keh! Eu já sabia! - disse começando a comer seu cachorro. - Eu queria ouvir VOCÊ falar. - Kagome pegou o cachorro-quente e quando foi dar uma mordida, alguém chamou seu nome.

- Kagome? – um rapaz se aproximou da mesa onde eles estavam e olhou para a Kagome, agora colocando o cachorro-quente novamente no prato. – É você?

- Ban? – Kagome levantou e deu um abraço apertado no jovem a sua frente. – Quanto tempo...!

- Como vai minha melhor dançarina do ventre? – ele se distanciou no abraço e olhou para ela. Inuyasha escorregou de novo no banco de braços cruzados.

- Hoje não é meu dia.. - resmungou sozinho, já que Kagome conversava animadamente com aquele.. aquele.. - Trançado idiota..

- Eu vou bem... nossa... você quer parar com isso? – Kagome se afastou.

- Parar com o que? Você era ou melhor é a melhor dançarina daquela academia... Dança a dança do ventre como ninguém... você dança melhor do que a Shakira... – e ele riu.

- Hei... – e ela deu um tapa nele. – Até parece... resolveu puxar meu saco, é? – Kagome começou a rir até que virou-se e lembrou de Inuyasha, que estava com uma cara MUITO irritada. – Bem Ban... esse é o Inuyasha. Inu esse é o Bankotsu. - Inuyasha mal resmungou um Oi e Kagome olhou para ele com irritada.

- O que foi bruxa?

- Inuyasha... educação por favor! O Ban é um amigo muito antigo meu... do tempo que eu comecei a fazer academia de dança... – ela sentou-se novamente perto dele. – O que foi?

- Quem você pensa que é para chamar a Ka de bruxa? - perguntou estressado.

- Namorado dela..? E você, o que tem com isso? Não te perguntei nada!

- Ele é seu namorado Ka? – Bankotsu perguntou para Kagome.

- É sim... o Inu-kun é meu namorado... – Kagome estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, que deu um abraço forte nela.

- Hum... Parece que alguém laçou seu coração... – ele percebeu que o clima, esfriou e disse. – Bom... vou indo. Preciso fazer algumas coisas da faculdade. A gente se vê outro dia. Vou passar na academia para te ver dançar mais. – Kagome soltou-se com DIFICULDADE do abraço de Inuyasha, levantou e deu um beijo em Bankotsu de despedida.

- 'Vou passar na academia para te ver dançar mais.' - disse imitando a voz de Bankotsu como se fosse esganiçada. - Trouxa... - Kagome virou-se e olhou para ele.

- O que foi Inuyasha? – ela novamente se sentou e finalmente deu uma mordida no cachorro quente

- Keh! - foi tudo que saiu da boca dele antes de começar a atacar o cachorro quente.

- Ele é um amigo da academia. Ele fez aula lá há muito tempo. – Kagome comentou durante as mordidas.

- Eu não perguntei nada!

- Credo Inuyasha... eu só estava comentando... – Kagome ficou quieta até acabar de comer seu cachorro quente.

- Eu acho que eu vou pedir outro.. - disse ele pensativo. Estava indo para o terceiro, mas Kagome não deixou. Por dois motivos: ele ia ficar com dor de barriga e.. A garçonete. (parece até nome de filme huahua)

- Inuyasha... não se esqueça da dor de barriga. É melhor você comer pouco ou você quer ficar com aquela dor de novo? – ela perguntou para ele séria.

- Eu nunca tive dor de barriga! - na presença de Kagome, ele já tivera três de tanto comer.

- Tudo bem... não está mais aqui quem falou... – ela disse virando-se para a janela. – Por que você não come logo uns 10? Quem sabe você possa aprender...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Kaa.. Ta doendo..! – Kagome sorriu olhando para o Inuyasha que estava encolhido na sua cama. Ele parecia uma criancinha.

- Eu nem vou dizer que "Eu te disse Inuyasha", porque seria como chutar um cachorro morto. – Kagome sentou-se na cama passando a mão pelo rosto do rapaz para ele se acalmar.

- Disse, era para ter me convencido..! - falou fazendo um muxoxo.

- Inuyasha, nem se o papa viesse aqui você iria se convencer. Você é um cabeça dura! – Kagome se aproximou mais dele. – Acho que vou ter que ir até à farmácia para comprar um remédio para você.

- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinho..?

- Ué... Você está quase morrendo de dor. O que eu posso fazer para melhorar você a não ser te dando remédio?

- Não sei..

- Então vai ser o remédio mesmo... – Kagome se levantou da cama indo em direção a porta.

- Não demora..! - a cara de pobre coitado que Inuyasha fazia era tão grande que parecia que ele era um desconsolado e incompreendido sozinho no mundo. Kagome achou tão linda a carinha de Inuyasha que se aproximou novamente dele e lhe deu um beijo.

- Eu prometo que não... – ela disse baixinho para ele. E foi comprar o remédio.

- Tá doendo.. - se ajeitou melhor na cama da menina.

Kagome saiu correndo para a farmácia e voltou o mais rápido que pode. Comprou um comprimido que parecia fazer com que a dor de barriga parasse. Foi para a cozinha, pegou um copo de água e subiu as escadas.

- Cheguei... – ela entrou e fechou a porta. Chegou perto da cama e estendeu o remédio à Inuyasha. – Toma... comprei comprimido porque do jeito que você é, ia reclamar se fosse líquido.

- Já to melhor.. - Inuyasha falou dando um sorrisinho sem graça.

- O que? Você me fez ir até a farmácia para não tomar o remédio? Eu quase fui atropelada... – Kagome fez um cara de poucos amigos.

- Sério? - riu. - Eu não te fiz ir até lá, eu ainda pedi para ficar! - defendeu-se. E era verdade, ela que quis ir.

- Tá... Ok... eu que quis ir... – ela colocou o remédio e o copo de água no chão. – Pelo menos está melhorando.. isso é bom. – ela deu um sorriso. Seus olhos bateram no cabelo prateado de Inuyasha que estava jogado na cama. Era brilhante, macio.. - Inu.. Posso fazer um trança no seu cabelo?

- Não...?

- Por que não? – ela fez uma cara de menininha desapontada.

- Como assim por que não? - quase que ele cedeu com aquela cara dela. Mas uma trança? - Dá onde veio isso agora bruxa?

- Não sei... só sei que me deu vontade de fazer... só isso. – ela continuou com aquela cara.

- Tem que ser no cabelo todo? - pronto! Ele ia ter uma trança no cabelo..

- É claro ué... eu ainda não aprendi a fazer uma meia-trança... – Kagome disse começando a ficar animada. – Ahh vai... deixa!! Por favor! – ela deu um sorrisinho e fez uma carinha de menininha melhor ainda.

- Não pode ser só numa parte dele? - tentou.

- Aff... eu já disse que eu não consigo... – Kagome disse. – Olha... tenho uma proposta... Se você deixar eu fazer, depois eu faço o que você quiser, e então? – ela nem ligou para o que disse, ela queria apenas mexer naqueles cabelos lindos e macios.

- Qualquer coisa? - perguntou Inuyasha com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Qualquer coisa... – ela disse. – No que você está pensando? – ela perguntou curiosa. - Eu por acaso vou ter que cozinhar a manhã toda para você?

- Não... - sentou-se na cama e ficou de costas para ela.

- Oba... – Kagome passou a mão nos cabelos macios de Inuyasha e começou a fazer a trança. Até que, depois de um tempo, ela terminou.

- Pronto... – ela olhou para o próprio trabalho e se afastou para pegar um espelho e entregar a Inuyasha. – E então..?

- Eu to parecendo o trançado! - falou enquanto desmanchava a trança. Tinha ficado igualzinho aquele tal de Bakustu..

- Que trançado? – Kagome perguntou até cair a ficha... – Ahh.. o Ban... Não.. não está não... ahh... quer parar de desmanchar! – ela disse irritada.

- Tá sim!! O cabelo dele é preto, só esse é a diferença. - estava em desvantagens. Afinal, ele não ia conseguir ver as próprias costas. - Para Ká!

- Ahh... você é um chato. – e deixou ele terminar de desmanchar, e cruzou os braços.

- Você queria que eu ficasse de trança? - Kagome fez uma cara brava, mas logo depois passou a ser divertida.

- Não... eu prefiro os seus cabelos soltos. – ela disse rindo.

- Eu também! - Ela riu.

- Bom... nós dois concordamos... – e ela ficou quieta.

- Então.. Você vai ter que responder uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Qual foi a primeira coisa que você pensou quando me viu?

- Hum... isso é meio difícil... Mas... deixe-me ver... que tal.. "Nossa... esse cara é louco ou eu estou com alguma sujeira no meu rosto e ele não pára de me olhar?" – ela riu.

- Sério? Ahm.. - é.. Não ia falar o que ele tinha pensado.

- Estou brincando... – ela riu. – Eu pensei que você de início parecia diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo, apesar das discussões, eu gostei de você. E você? O que pensou de mim?

- Ahm... Eu prefiro não comentar..

- Ahh... poxa... eu disse o que eu pensei sobre você não disse? Fala... Por favor... – ela utilizou a carinha mais uma vez.

- Você vai ter que levar na esportiva... - viu ela concordar com a cabeça. - Eu pensei que você era retardada.

- Sério? – ela disse para ele.

- Sério! Você tinha passado pela gente e eu vi que você deu uma olhadela para mim e não me seguiu! Ai eu achei que você fosse retardada..!

- Nossa... isso tudo por que eu não te conhecia... - ela ficou realmente impressionada. - Então, não sei porque você me seguiu, já que eu parecia uma retardada...

- Porque eu queria saber o porquê de você não ter me seguido.. E também.. a sua bunda chama muita atenção! - ele riu do próprio comentário e mais ainda de Kagome, que havia ficado vermelha.

- O que... que... – Kagome não conseguia formular uma frase. Ela estava que nem um pimentão!

- Huahuahuhauhuauhahu.. Foi só um comentário..

- Meu Deus... – Kagome estava de boca aberta. – Você REALMENTE repara nas coisas... – ela só conseguiu falar isso. Ainda estava corada.

- Claro que eu ia reparar! É a terceira coisa que eu reparo!

- Terceira coisa? - Kagome olhou para ele. - Eu sei que vou me arrepender, mas... Quais são as outras duas?

- Respectivamente: rosto, peito, bunda. - Kagome ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha apesar de tentar tratar o assunto normalmente.

- Meu Deus... - Kagome estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta. - Eu sei que não era para eu me surpreender, mas... meu namorado é mais pervertido do que eu pensava!

- O que? Você não viu Miroku! - defendeu-se. - ele primeira fala dos. - não deu nem tempo dele continuar. Kagome o cortou fazendo gestos exagerados com a mão para ele parar.

- Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos... - ela ainda estava vermelha e de olhos arregalados para ele.

- Vai dizer que você é um santa, inocente e ingênua e que nunca na vida deu uma olhada na bunda de ninguém? - perguntou rindo. Era tãããão engraçado quando o rosinha passava de vermelho e de vermelho para tomate.

- Eu? - ela estava apontando para si mesma. - Posso não ser santa, mas também não sou TÃO pervertida que nem você! Meu Deus... acho que tenho que fugir de você o quanto antes. - ela disse divertida, mas ao mesmo tempo corada ainda.

- Você olhaa!! Você não respondeu!! - Inuyasha caiu de costas na cama rindo.

- Eu NÃO olho, tá engraçadinho? - ela virou-se para ele. - Ao contrário de você...

- Hauhuhuhauhauhuahahuhahahahuha...! Você olha!! Huahauha

- Ahhhh... desisto... - Kagome levantou as mãos. - A primeira coisa que eu olho são os olhos.

- Os olhos? Eu sei a cor dos seus!

- "Gota"... - Kagome olhou para ele com uma cara bem irônica. - Sério? Caramba... é bom saber disso. - até que ela mexeu o braço e sem querer deixou cair um enfeite de madeira que ficava em cima de sua cama. Ela se abaixou para pegar.

- Olha ela ai.. - cantarolou rindo. Sabia que ela ia escutar. Kagome levantou-se e colocou o enfeite de volta no lugar.

- Ela quem? - ela perguntou.

- A bunda oras! - voltou a rir de novo. - Você fica engraçada quando falo da sua bunda.

- Inuyasha... por favor... Você gosta de mim por mim, ou gosta de mim pela minha bunda? - Kagome perguntou para ele fazendo uma cara engraçada.

- O que você acha? - antes que ela pudesse responder a pergunta Inuyasha completou - De você pela sua bunda! - Ela ficou com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Você não existe mesmo... – ela ficou olhando para ele. – Acho que preciso sair um pouco... Se não daqui a pouco você vai me agarrar aqui ou sei lá o que.

- Vai sair para onde? São.. - Inuyasha olhou o relógio que estava perto da cama. - 23:43.. Amanhã você não tem faculdade?

- Ai meu Deus, minha faculdade! – ela bateu na própria testa. – Ahh... eu já ia me esquecendo... nossa, quase que você me mata por ataque cardíaco...

- Eu não fiz nada bruxa! Você que fica ai falando de bunda! - levantou da cama para ela poder se ajeitar e dormir.

- Ah tá bom.. EU que fico falando de bunda... tá bem... Não precisa sair da cama... pode ficar aí se quiser. – ela disse dando um sorriso.

- Não, você tem que acordar cedo amanhã e já tarde... Não vou atrapalhar.

- Ei... se você não quiser ficar e só falar... – Kagome disse para ele. – Eu não vou ter aula amanhã. Minha professora viajou e parece que ela só volta na próxima semana.

- Então você bateu na sua própria testa por nada? Só você mesmo bruxa! - Inuyasha sentou-se na cama encarando-a sorrindo.

- Eu me esqueci.. Só isso... – ela ficou um momento pensando. – Você não vai embora não?

- Você me pede para ficar e agora me pede para ir embora.. Eu não te entendo!

- Eu só estava achando que você não queria ficar... Mas, já que você quer... vou me aproveitar disso. – e se deitou no colo dele.

- Abusada.. - Inuyasha pegou uma mecha da franja da menina e começou a enrolar nos dedos. - gosto de brincar com seu cabelo..

- Bom saber que você gosta de outra parte do meu corpo... – ela riu.

- Boba.

Kagome fechou os olhos pensando um pouco.

- Eu te amo Inuyasha. – ela disse sem mais nem menos. – Amo demais. – e se levantou e deu um abraço muito apertado nele.

- Eu também.. - Inuyasha devolveu o abraço se reencostando na parede. - Muito mesmo, você não tem nem idéia!

- É tão bom ouvir isso... – Kagome deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos. – Você é muito importante para mim.

- Que foi? Por que está chorando? - perguntou preocupado enxugando a única que caiu. - Tá se sentindo bem?

- Estou sim... eu só sou um pouco... dramática demais... – ela disse dando um sorriso em meio às lágrimas.

- Para de chorar! Não gosto quando chora!

- Tá bom.. eu paro.. – ela disse olhando para ele, mas ainda algumas lágrimas estavam caindo.

- Você ainda tá chorando bruxa.. - Inuyasha, na tentativa de fazê-la parar de chorar, começou a espelhar beijinhos nas bochechas dela.

- É que eu não consigo parar.. – ela começou a rir pelos beijinhos. – Você não existe...

- É, eu sei.. Como é que você acha que eu conheci o unicórnio que me mandou a música? – parou de espalhar os beijinhos para encostar sua testa na dela. – Afinal, sua mão nunca que teria me mandado! - Ela começou a rir ainda mais.

- Eu nunca poderia esperar que ela fizesse isso. – Kagome desencostou a testa da dele e lhe deu um selinho.

- Agora sim você parou de chorar.. - sussurrou.

- Pronto... já fiz sua vontade. – ela disse baixinho muito próxima dele.

- Ótimo, porque você ainda me deve 70 beijos..

- Tudo bem... meu pagamento vai ser agora... – Kagome seu um selinho nele. – Um.. – mais outro. – Dois... – mais outro. – Três... – e eles foram se deitando.

- O que foi? – ela parou de dar beijos nele e olhou para seus olhos.

- Eu to quase não indo para Tókio..

- Não vai então... – ela disse baixinho. – Fica aqui comigo.

- Você ajuda bastante né? - Ela riu.

- Tá bem... eu paro de falar e paro com a seção de pagamento de beijos. – ela saiu de cima dele e deitou ao seu lado olhando para cima.

- Perai.. O que tem haver uma coisa com a outra?

- Ué... Você disse que eu não estava ajudando fazendo aquilo, então... eu parei!

- Já está na hora de dormir mesmo pentelha.. Crianças da sua idade não podem ficar acordadas até tarde.

- É mesmo... Me esqueci que gente mais velha pode ficar acordada e eu não... – ela levantou-se e foi ao guarda-roupa pegar um pijama. – Vou até o banheiro trocar de roupa.

- Eii.. - chamou-a. E ela se virou da porta para encará-lo. - Tem outro banheiro aqui?

- Hum... Tem sim... Você quer tomar banho algo do gênero? – ela perguntou.

- Eu _preciso _de um banho... - disse.(quem já viu o Inu tomar banho nessa fic levante a mão! Cri cri cri)

- É.. Eu percebi... – ela riu e voltou para seu guarda-roupa pegando alguma coisa lá dentro. – Toma uma toalha... – e jogou para ele. – Acho que um primo meu quando veio aqui deve ter esquecido alguma roupa. Vou procurar. Já volto. – e ela saiu do quarto. Inuyasha resmungou qualquer coisa e ficou sozinho no quarto. Olhou suas unhas sem ter o que fazer.. Engraçado, elas estão encolhendo.

- Putz! Como é que eu fui esquecer isso?

- Ah... – Kagome havia retornado ao quarto. – Meu primo esqueceu uma calça de moletom aqui e... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela levantou a cabeça e tomou um susto MUITO grande. – Ai meu Deus... Que susto. – ela estava respirando bem depressa e estava com a mão no coração. A calça já estava no chão.

- Bruxa.. Você é muito assustada. - falou colocando a toalha no ombro. Levantou-se indo à direção de Kagome para pegar a calça.

- Ah.. Eu sei... Mas vai dizer que você também não iria se assustar se tecnicamente outra pessoa estivesse no seu quarto? – ela disse.

- Como assim outra pessoa? Eu ainda sou o Inuyasha!! - ele 'respondeu'.

- Eu sei... Mais está diferente... – Ela passou a mão no lugar onde eram as orelhinhas. – Não tem mais as orelhinhas kawaii... o cabelo não é mais prateado... – ela olhou para os olhos. – Seus olhos não são mais dourados... parece outro pessoa mesmo...

- Humph! Isso foi um elogio?? - Inuyasha perguntou ironicamente.

- Ah... Seu bobo... Você sabe muito bem que é lindo de qualquer jeito. – ela disse colocando seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. – Agora tenho que ir tomar banho.. E recomendo que você faça o mesmo. O outro banheiro é no final do corredor à esquerda. – Deu um selinho nele e foi tomar banho.

- Eu não sou lindo.. - murmurou para o nada já no corredor. - Eu sou irresistível! - completou ele.

Kagome tomou um banho não tão demorado. Passou seus cremes, penteou seus cabelos e escovou os dentes. Seu pijama era uma calça de moletom lilás e uma blusa ¾ branca com flores de sakura lilás. Saiu do banheiro e foi em direção ao quarto.

Entrou no quarto com a maior calma do mundo, dando de cara com o Inuyasha SOMENTE com a calça de moletom enquanto tentava inutilmente desembaraçar os cabelos, agora, negros.

- Inuyasha? – ela estava um POUCO impressionada com o físico de Inuyasha... não era para menos. – Quer ajuda?

- Não..! - Foi a mesma coisa que tivesse dito sim. Também pudera estava tentando desembaraçar a mesma parte há.. Uhm.. Um bom tempo.

- Eu só quero ajudar... – e ficou atrás dele colocando suas pernas em volta dele. Começou a pentear os cabelos longos e agora negros de Inuyasha. – Vem aqui! – disse ela dando tapinhas na cama.

- Eii! Eu não sou um cachorro! – Inuyasha sentou no local onde ela havia indicado.

- Eu não disse vem aqui com intuito de te chamar de cachorro... apesar de que você meio que é sim. – e riu um pouco.

- Mas hoje eu não sou! - era diferente ser humano. Agora ele estava com sono e há menos de um minuto atrás não estava, porque precisava dormir somente três horas por dia. Bocejou antes de começar a falar. - Falta muito?

- Não... – Kagome estava acabando... – E... pronto. – Ela saiu em volta dele e levantou-se da cama. – Pode dormir... você está com uma carinha de sono. – Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou. – Boa noite. - Olhou Kagome se ajeitar, já deitada ao seu lado. Aquele projeto de cama, por assim dizer, era bem espaçosa. Mais do que achava.

- Eu não estava com sono a 5 minutos atrás.. - comentou ele.

- É porque agora você agora é humano... e humanos são fracos! – imitou ele dizendo isso.

- Ainda bem que sabe. - Inuyasha deitou ao lado dela. - Boa noite bruxa. - sussurrou para as costas de Kagome, passando o braço em volta da cintura dela.

Kagome não gostava quando ele a chamava de bruxa, mas agora percebia que ele dizia bruxa de uma maneira tão carinhosa que sempre esquecia que isso seria uma ofensa.

- Boa noite, Inu-chan! – Kagome disse em um sussurro, virando-se para encarar o rosto do hannyou, agora humano. E então ela apenas fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente com aquele ser que ela amava tanto ao seu lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oi gente!!

Éé.. Depois de um tempo, cap novo!! Ueee! Hauhuahua.. Estou começando a perceber como é mais legal escrever do que postar a fic..! Dá uma preeeeguiça de revisar! São DOZE páginas do Word para cada cap! xD

Bem, não tem nada de legal acontecendo na minha vida.. só prova, prova, estudo, estudo, curso, curso, treino, treino.. ¬¬ Que maçante.. Por isso, se alguém quiser me dar um Edward, eu agradeço bastante!! Hauahuauhhua.. Eu PRECISO ler o segundo livro! Estou a beira de um treco e minha mãe NÃO percebe!! Ahhhhh! Hauhuahua..!

Gente, vou indo! Bjiin pra todos!

Kaori-sann

**Reviews!**

**K-Dani:** Eeee! Nós conseguimos retirar uma pessoa da preguiça! Isso é um grande avanço..! \o/ Muito obrigada por considerar nossa fic merecedora de reviews... isso nos deixa felizess! Obrigadaaaa...! Nós TENTAMOS escrever pelo menos bem... é o que nos faz alegres..! Kissus

**Agome chan:** Ufaaa capitã, que bom! xD Ahh... TODAS nós queremos! Para você ver.. o Miroku tem MUITOS podres... deixa ele se meter com o Inu... Ahhh! ADORO quando as pessoas AMAM os capítuloss...! \o Ahhh! Eu JURO que você não vai precisar usar as espadas... (se afastando de pc para não levar uma na cara). o mãos para cima DESCULPAA se demoramos... mas é que nós terminamos outra fic e já começamos mais uma! Vida de pessoas TÃO importantes são lotadas..! huahuahuahuahuahua Bjão

**Caroliinaa:** Ah... que bom que você achou fofo! Esta era a intenção! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Belle Lune's:** Meu Deus! Precisamos de PELO MENOS um milhão de Edward no mundo para animar algumas meninas. (O primeiro é meu... xD) Muito Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic!! Beijinhu

**carolshuxa**: Oiii! Quanto mais carolss melhor, ué?? hauhauhauuahua Aii... estamos pulando aqui...! Todos estão gostanto tanto, assim como você! o Vai dizer que a melhor parte da fic não foi a pancada da Ká na Kikivaca? Até EU adorei! hauahuahuahauhau Ahh... eu também chorei... auhauuahauhauhauhauauahau. Não se culpe! Quantas perguntas... será que alguma delas vão respondida no capítulo de hoje?? Beijinho


	13. Capítulo 12

_- personagem apresentada_

_# personagem desconhecida_

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 12**

Inuyasha acordou com a luz do Sol batendo em seus olhos. Tinham esquecido de fechar a cortina ontem. Tentou voltar a dormir, fechando os olhos com um pouco mais de força e apertando mais o ser em seus braços.

- Sol idiota.. – resmungou ele.

Kagome se mexeu nos braços de Inuyasha, inquieta. Ela queria dormir mais. Justamente hoje que não tinha faculdade ela merecia mais um pouco de descanso. Colocou as mãos em baixo do rosto como um travesseiro e tentou voltar ao mundo do sono.

Inuyasha não queria levantar para fechar uma cortina idiota! Se ele levantasse não ia conseguir ficar na mesma posição. Fora que ia acabar acordando Kagome. Enterrou o rosto no cabelo escuro dela. A luz não iria conseguir passar por ali e ele ia conseguir voltar a dormir!

E a jovem sentiu Inuyasha respirar em seus cabelos e começou a sentir arrepios com isso. Ela começou a rir baixinho. É. Parece que ela definitivamente não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Mas resolveu ficar quieta. Ele talvez estivesse tentando dormir.

- Te acordei? – perguntou num tom que ela só escutaria se estivesse acordada.

- Não.. Não me acordou não. – ela virou-se para olhar para o rapaz. – Bom dia! – e deu um sorriso.

- Eu quero dormir..! - falou ainda no mesmo tom fazendo um muxoxo.

- Pode dormir... Vou sair daqui para você tentar dormir mais...

- Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui. - Inuyasha ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

- É mesmo? – Kagome olhou para um Inuyasha agora meio-youkai novamente. Seus cabelos brilhavam a luz do sol.

- É... - abriu os olhos para ver os azuis dela.

- Então vou dormir mais também... – e se ajeitou nos braços dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abriu os olhos mais que lentamente. Viu Kagome ainda em seus braços e sorriu. Depois notou algo: o Sol já não batia mais com tanta força. Será que acordou cedo? Ou..

Pipipipiiii pipipipiiii

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Aconteceu tão rápido que Inuyasha só teve tempo de rir em cima dela. Kagome abriu os olhos assustada e gritando, caindo com tudo no chão e levando Inuyasha consigo. Assim como os edredons e metade da fronha.

- E ai? Você vem sempre aqui? – perguntou com um sorriso galanteador enquanto se apoiava em um dos braços. Estava, literalmente, em cima de Kagome.

- Hum... Às vezes costumo dar uns passeios por essa região... – ela disse sorrindo para Inuyasha.

- Engraçado... Nunca te vi por aqui! - disse ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

- Vai ver você estava me vendo sem me observar...

- Oi? Essa frase ficou esquisita. - ele virou para o lado para sair de cima dela e começou a rir do que tinha acontecido.

- Você que não entendeu... Ai meu Deus... A gente dormiu DEMAIS! – Kagome tinha se sentado depressa ajeitando os cabelos.

- Qual o problema..? - perguntou ainda meio que rindo. - A gente não vai fazer nada de mais hoje!

- Ahh... Mas... Sei lá... Eu nunca acordei TARDE assim! – Kagome estava ao mesmo tempo desesperada e divertida. – Eu tenho que fazer faxina... Ou alguma coisa. Eu NUNCA não faço nada...

- Bah! Deixa de ser dramática.. - levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal.. Estava enrolado naquele bando de edredom.

- Me puxa? – Kagome estendeu a mão para ele puxá-la.

- Preguiçosa.. – disse ele. Estendeu a mão que ela pegou rapidamente, e com um puxão a levantou.

- Muito obrigada! – ela deu um sorriso.

- Preguiçosa não foi um elogio bruxa!

- Eu sei que não foi... Eu agradeci por você ter me puxado. – ela estava olhando para ele com uma cara divertida. – Eu posso ser tudo, menos preguiçosa... Só de vez em quando!

- Só de vez em SEMPRE..! Principalmente de manhã! - ele comentou. - Cara que fome! - pôs a mão na barriga que estava roncando. Tinha que comer alguma coisa.. Um sanduba ia bem. Correção: unS sandubaS iaM bem.

- Não precisa dizer... Só pela sua cara eu percebi isso... – ela começou a dobrar os edredons e arrumar a cama. – Eu não sei se na cozinha tem alguma coisa para comer, mas se quiser ir lá dar uma olhadinha pode ir. Vou arrumar isso aqui e tomar um banho.

- Tá.. - Kagome piscou e ouviu o barulho vindo da cozinha. Como ele podia ser tão rápido? Estava começando a ficar com ciúmes da comida já...

Se ele escutasse isso, ia se gabar pelo reeeesto da vida. Suspirou e continuou ajeitando o quarto ao belo som de alguém que parecia estar destruindo sua cozinha. Talheres caindo no chão, barulhos que ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que eram. O que será que ele estava aprontando?

Terminou de guardar o último edredom e desceu as escadas, curiosa para saber o que tanto ele fazia.

- Inuyasha..? Já acabou de destruir a cozinha? – ela entrou no cômodo observando o que ele estaria fazendo.

- Eii! - Inuyasha tinha feito somente CINCO sanduíches de requeijão com peito de peru. Então, que barulheira foi aquela? - O que está insinuado? Eu fiz parte do seu café!

- Hum... Nham... Nham... Eu tenho um namorado lindo e que prepara meu café, eu preciso de mais alguma coisa? – ela foi lá e deu um beijo nele.

- Você precisa dizer que eu sou demais!

- Você é demais! – e foi dando beijinhos na bochecha dele. – Lindo e demais... agora chega de rasgação de seda! – ela riu.

- Eii! - ele reclamou. Logo sentou no chão com seuS sanduícheS e começou a comer. Kagome pegou um sanduíche para ela e pegou uma caixinha de suco e colocou para ela e Inuyasha.

- Toma... – Kagome estendeu o capo para ele e sentou-se no chão logo depois.

- No está pensando? - perguntou do nada.

- Em nada... – Kagome suspirou. – Só em... que dia mesmo que você vai ter que ir para Tókio?

- Amanhã..

- Ahh.... – ela continuou a comer quieta. – Eu vou sentir falta das suas chatices, sabia?

- Não se preocupe.. - deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche e engolindo. - Minhas chatices estarão com você todo dia de manhã.

- Hum..? – ela não tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Nada.. - ele disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Lá vem você com esses mistérios... – Kagome já tinha acabado seu sanduíche e levantou-se se espreguiçando. – Acho que não tenho nada de importante para fazer hoje...

- Bem.. Eu tenho que passar em casa.. Tomar um banho decente, trocar de roupa. - disse Inuyasha, já de pé.

- É... E eu ainda não tomei meu banho... – Kagome se aproximou dele. – Você pretende voltar para a casa de seu primo só de calça?

- É... Não deve estar tão frio lá fora. - disse brincando, só para ver a reação dela.

- Hei... – ela deu um tapa nele. – Eu só estava brincando... E além do mais, você tem que devolver a calça... Ela não é sua!

- Calma bruxa! Eu só queria ver sua reação! - Inuyasha esfregava onde tinha levado o tapa. Estava levemente vermelho. - Não precisava me bater!

- Desculpa... – Kagome olhou para o braço avermelhado e foi lá e deu um beijo. – Pronto... passou a dor?

- Nem doeu..! - Kagome realmente não tinha acreditado naquela. - vou TROCAR de roupa..

- Tudo bem... – Kagome ficou na cozinha lavando os copos e tudo que Inuyasha tinha usado para preparar os sanduíches. Depois iria tomar um banho bem tomado... ah.. tudo que ela queria era relaxar naquele dia.

Inuyasha apareceu na cozinha com a mesma roupa que estava vestindo ontem.

- A gente se vê no parque? - perguntou abraçando Kagome, que ainda lavava a louça, por trás. Apoiou a cabeça na curva do ombro dela.

- No parque? Pra quê? – ela perguntou agora lavando suas mãos.

- Surpresa.. - sussurrou logo depois de depositar um beijo na orelha dela. (detesto quando fazem isso comigo ¬¬)

- Mais uma para variar... – ela se virou, agora que tinha acabado de lavar a louça, mas ainda estava com as mãos molhadas. – O que o senhor está aprontando de novo?

- Já disse: Surpresa! - repetiu misterioso. - Vou indo pequena.. - deu selinho nela e caminhou até a porta acompanhado por ela. Kagome abriu a porta e Inuyasha saiu.

- Que horas tenho que estar no parque? – ela perguntou.

- Umas 16:00..

- OK... – Kagome chegou perto dele e lhe deu um beijo calmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome havia chegado ao parque mais cedo um pouco. Adorava ficar ali, então resolveu ir mais cedo para pensar. Ela escolheu uma frondosa árvore e sentou-se em sua sombra. Depois que Inuyasha foi embora, ela varreu o templo e foi direto para o banho. Colocou uma saia branca daquelas indianas até o pé e uma regata preta bem simples.

Nada de diferente. Sua rasteirinha casual seguiu seu look (que chique, hein? xD), além de um colarzinho e seus brincos artesanais indianos que ela ganhou de aniversário de uma amiga.

O vento estava chacoalhando seus cabelos para trás e ela estava de olhos fechados sendo beijada por aquele elemento tão puro da natureza. O que será que Inuyasha estava pensando para fazer no parque?

- Já te disseram que você é linda? - perguntou a voz que vinha de trás dela. Ela virou seu rosto para trás sorrindo.

- Acho que é a primeira vez que alguém me fala isso com tanta sinceridade... – ela olhou para cima, encarando um Inuyasha com as mãos para trás, provavelmente escondendo alguma coisa.

- Espero que esteja com fome... - sentou-se ao lado dela, deixando aparecer uma cesta.

- Nossa... essa era a surpresa? – ela fez uma cara de criança que tinha acabado de receber um pirulito. – Um piquenique?

- Não sei se dá para chamar isso de piquenique. - disse ele descrente. - Mas eu tentei!

- Ahh.. eu ADOREI! – ela deu um pulo nele, como abraço! – Você adivinha mesmo as coisas que eu gosto, né? - Inuyasha responde apenas com um sorriso. Kagome abriu a cestinha com cuidado e ele disse sem-graça:

- Eu encomendei.. Não ia dar tempo de fazer isso tudo..

- Tudo bem... eu adorei mesmo assim... – ela foi retirando uma toalhinha da cesta e ela estendeu sobre a grama. Tirou um bolo de chocolate, alguns pãezinhos, suco, biscoitos, tortinhas, WAFFES! (Aline pula! xD), e tantas outras comidas. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Kagome foram uns bombons, que pareciam ser de chocolate. – E isso...? São de quê? Tem uma cara ótima... sou MUITO chocólatra!

- Ahm.. Isso foi a única coisa que eu fiz da cesta inteira. - Os chocolates tinham um leve formato de morango. Inuyasha tinha comprado alguns morangos e dois deles foram feitos como recheio para o chocolate. Ela pegou as frutas inteiras e em volta delas colocou um recheio de coco. Para complementar, derreteu uma barra de chocolate e colocou em volta. Deixou na geladeira e esperou endurecer. E então, o bombom estava preparado. (momento cozinha com Aline. Se você quiser alguma dica sobre sobremesas é só liga)

- Sério? Foi você que fez? – ela ficou surpresa. – Não acredito que você tem dotes culinários...

- Minha mãe que fazia, ela chamava de plok porque faz esse barulho.

- Que bonitinho... – ela riu um pouco. – Mas antes da sobremesa, temos que comer outra coisa... Por onde começar?

- Não pergunta isso pra mim! - Inuyasha já tinha um pãozinho na boca e outro a caminho dela, enquanto na outra mão, um pedaço do bolinho e o copo do suco já estava lá, pronto para beber.

- É... Realmente... – Kagome olhou tudo o que tinha em cima da toalha. E viu os... – WAFFES! – e de mão cheia pegou os waffes e comeu com vontade. Nem estava aí se iria ficar obesa, mas eram WAFFES!

- Por isso que você é gorda...

- Ahh... Eu não ligo... Posso ser OBESA, mas waffes são irresistíveis! – Kagome tinha parado um pouco de comer. Achava que estava passando tempo demais com Inuyasha.

- Não gosto de waffles.. - pegou mais três dos pãezinhos que já estavam acabando.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo... Mas... Vou parar de comer waffes... Se não, não vou conseguir comer seu bombom. – Ela tomou um pouco de suco.

Era o mesmo parque que tinham ido para comer a pizza. Ele continuava igual, mas as folhas do outono cobriam o chão, deixando com tons de marrom que sobressaiam com a grama e o céu limpo e azul. Mas o clima continuava sendo aquele ar frio.

algumas crianças sorridentes brincavam nos balanços empurrados pelas suas mães. Três menininhos jogavam bola um pouco mais perto deles. Outras crianças corriam brincando de pique pega. E o mesmo casal de velhinhos estava sentado no banco alimentando os pássaros que se arriscavam a pegar os grãozinhos no chão.

- Eu não sei se você vai gostar..

- É claro que eu vou gostar... A não ser que você tenha envenenado o bombom... – ela olhou para ele desconfiada.

- Ah claro que eu vou envenenar o bombom! Era o meu plano diabólicamente maligno desde o início! ¬¬

- Bom saber... – Kagome, que já havia parado de comer começou a observar as crianças que estavam no balanço e o casal de velhinhos indo embora. Aquelas crianças a faziam lembrar do tempo em que ela ficava ali, naquele mesmo parque, brincando com seus avós, ou até mesmo com suas amigas. Ficava horas naquele balanço. Queria poder alcançar o céu. E... Quase sempre, se emborrachava com tudo, mas valia

- O que foi?

- Nada.. Só estava pensando que, igual aquelas crianças que estavam ali, eu ficava horas no balanço para tentar ir cada vez mais alto... Mas quase sempre caia... E.. Mesma assim, nunca desistia de poder voar ou tocar as nuvens...

- Ahm... Eu não ia muito a parques.

- Hum... O que você costumava fazer quando era criança? – ela perguntou para ele, agora olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu ficava mais em casa. - a voz dele começava a diminuir.

- Sabe, Inuyasha, eu não quero tocar em assuntos que você não quer falar... então... vamos mudar de assunto? Ahh... o que vamos fazer agora? – ela percebeu que a voz dele estava cada vez mais baixa, então não quis continuar para não brigarem como na vez em que falaram da mãe dele.

- Eu não vou continuar fugindo disso para sempre.. – insistiu.

- Você pode conversar comigo a hora que achar ser certa... – ela quis passar confiança para ele.

- Eu não me lembro muito bem dessas.. – Inuyasha soltou um suspiro meio tristonho, mas continuou. – Eu lembro que da janela da minha sala, eu via o parque. E todo dia, a tardinha, as mesmas crianças iam brincar no parque. E teve um dia que eu resolvi ir para lá. Eles estavam jogando pique pega...

**.:: Flash Back ::.**

_- Posso brincar também? – perguntou o pequeno de olhos dourados. As outras crianças olharam para ele esquisito, mas ele nem percebeu._

_- Não, não pode..! – disse uma delas._

_- Você é um hannyou! – o menino com as orelhinhas no topo da cabeça fez que iria chorar._

_- Deixa ele brincar! – disse a outra. Alguns fizeram birra e no final, acabaram aceitando._

_- Vamos jogar o que? – perguntou o pequeno hannyou._

_- Pique pega! É assim, você corre e se o pegador te pegar, tá com você! – todos começaram a correr, até que o garotinho dos cabelos negros empurrou o hannyou no chão, fazendo com que ralasse o joelho e o cotovelo._

_- Opa! Foi sem querer! – todas elas começaram a rir enquanto do garotinho jogado no chão._

_- Gente para! – falou a menininha ruiva. – Vocês são uns monstros! – gritou ela ajudando o garoto. – Tá tudo bem com você?_

_- Ayame, deixa ele ai! Vamos brincar!_

_- Não.. Não me misturo com gente que nem vocês! – gritou ela para eles._

_- Bobona! – as outras crianças foram embora, deixando os dois ali._

_- Tá tudo bem com você menininho? Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou sorrindo._

_- Inuyasha.. – respondeu também sorrindo._

_- Onde você mora?_

_- Lá! – apontou para a casinha. Logo depois viu a mãe sair correndo de casa._

_- É a sua mãe? – perguntou ela. Ele só concordou. Inuyasha pôs-se de pé com a ajuda de Ayame. – Bonita ela._

_- Inuyasha! O que aconteceu com você? – a mãe se abaixou ao lado do menino o abraçando._

_- Eu só cai mamãe..! – disse. Ela tinha começado a chorar._

_- bem.. Tchau Inuyasha! – disse a menina com pena._

_- Tchau.. – disse ainda abraçado a mãe que sussurrou no seu ouvido um pedido de desculpas que ele não entendeu._

**.:: Fim Flash Back ::.**

- Eu via Ayame todo dia, a gente brincava, mas ela se mudou e eu parei de ir ao parque. – terminou ele.

Kagome apenas escutou Inuyasha em silêncio até ele terminar seu relato. Ele tinha tido uma amiga algum tempo de sua infância, embora não tenha tido tempo para aproveitar realmente o que precisava. Ele era solitário, e Kagome se sentia muito triste por saber que aquele hannyou tão bom tinha passado por tudo aquilo. Ele não merecia.

- Você então permanecia dentro de casa sem mais nenhum contato com outras crianças? Você não aproveitou a sua infância? – ela estava com uma cara ao mesmo tempo brava e solidária.

- Agora eu estraguei dia.. - murmurou ele. - Era difícil encontrar hannyous e mais difícil ainda pessoas que não ligassem se eu era um hannyou.

- Essas pessoas não mereciam estar perto de você... – ela disse isso colocando uma mão no rosto de Inuyasha. – Elas não tinham idéia do amigo que estavam perdendo...

- Keh! - resmungou embaraçado. Kagome riu. Ele parecia mesmo uma criançinha fazendo aquela cara.

- Você quer brincar? – Kagome perguntou.

- Ahn?

- É... Tipo.. ir ao balanço, no escorrega, na gangorra... brincar de pique-esconde... que tal? – Kagome deu um sorriso. – Eu adoro brincar!

- Kagome, a gente não tem mais idade para brincar dessas coisas fora q- ele não conseguiu nem terminar seu argumento, pois tinha sido puxado para perto do balanço.

- Não existe idade para brincar... – Kagome sentou-se no balanço, enquanto Inuyasha estava de pé olhando para ela. – O que você está esperando? Será que vou ter que puxar você para sentar no balanço também?

Inuyasha sentou no balanço de má vontade e resmungando, mas por dentro estava animado com aquilo, com os olhos brilhando até. Kagome começou a dar impulsos com os pés e já estava balançando bem alto.

- Inuyasha não é de nada... Aposto que balanço mais alto que você. – e fez língua para ele.

- Não, não balança! - respondeu ele entrando na brincadeira.

- Eu continuo na sua frente... lá lá lá.... – Kagome estava quase a ponto de virar 360°, mas como não era possível virar, manteu seu ritmo assim.

- Isso não vale.. Você tem mais prática! - retrucou. ele parou de balançar e ficou só a observando, ela ia lá no alto e voltava.

Kagome continuou balançando alto... estava se lembrando de quando era criança e tentava alcançar o céu, até quando sua mão escorregou da corrente do balanço e ela caiu com tudo de bunda no chão. Mas, como se não bastasse, ela bateu sua cabeça em um galho.

- Aiiii.... – ela colocou a mão na cabeça. – Tá doendo...

- Bem feito..! - sorriu. Aquela frase não soava nem um pouco como bem feito. Levantou-se de seu balanço e foi até onde ela estava esfregando a cabeça. - Tudo bem? - perguntou de joelhos na frente dela.

- Só está doendo um pouco... – ela estava séria, mas não agüentou e começou a rir. – Meu Deus... aconteceu igual quando eu queria voar ou algo do gênero. Acho que não perdi a prática das quedas.

- Ká, você cai quase todo dia!

- Eu sei... Mas estava sentindo falta de cair do balanço... – ela tentou se levantar, mas caiu sentada de novo. – Acho que estou um pouco tonta...

- Bobona.. - Inuyasha põe Kagome nas costas e começa a andar até a árvore onde estavam antes.

- Olha mamãe, que fofo! - apontou uma menininha sorridente perto deles.

- Keh...

- Inuyasha... meu avô fazia isso comigo... – ela disse no ouvido dele. – Eu brincava de cavalinho com ele assim... – ela apertou mais Inuyasha.

- Interessante, agora eu sou um cavalo.. - Inuyasha disse irônico.

- Não... não é não... eu só me lembrei... mas eu adoro que me carreguem assim.. – ela afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Inuyasha. – Mas... hei... – ela levantou o rosto. – Me desce agora! Seu pervertido! – ela disse rindo.

- O que foi?

- Você está com a mão na minha bunda... e eu estou de saia! Seu pervertido! – ela fez uma cara que fingia ser de brava.

- O que que a sua bunda tá fazendo na minha mão? - perguntou ele divertido.

- Agora a culpa é da minha bunda, né? – ela não agüentou e começou a rir. – Você se aproveita da situação, não é mesmo Senhor Inuyasha?

- De nada!! - disse botando-a no chão novamente embaixo dá árvore. - Você mal se agüentava em pé!

- Estou brincando... obrigada pela carona... – ela disse.

- De nada pequena.

- Agora... eu quero seu bombom!! – ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Eles já devem ter derretido. - pegou os dois com cuidado para anão amassá-los, não que eles tivessem algum formato em especial, mas o recheio podia escapar.

- Eu como assim mesmo... – ela pegou um da mão de Inuyasha e deu uma mordida.

- E ai? - ele deu uma mordida no seu logo depois de perguntar. - Gostou? - Kagome continuou comendo o bombom. Deu outra mordida. E mais outra. E outra. Até que...

- Acabou? – ela fez uma cara triste. – Eu quero mais! – ela olhou para ele. – Isso é MUITO BOM!

- Quer? - ele estendeu o seu para ela. - Eu já comi isso várias vezes.. - Kagome quase arrancou a mão de Inuyasha e comeu o resto do bombom rapidinho. E Inuyasha sorriu divertido.

- Vou fazer mais vezes..

- Isso... pode fazer mesmo... – ela estava com uma carinha muito feliz. – Olha o que você fez! Agora que eu vou ficar gorda mesmo... viciei nos seus bombons.

- Você nem é gorda!

- Você está se contradizendo... Primeiro, me chama de gorda... agora, eu não sou mais gorda. Estou melhorando no seu conceito, que bom! – ela riu.

- Você não é gorda, você é linda! - ele disse.

- Sério? – Kagome queria aumentar sua estima agora. – Muito obrigada. Às vezes é bom receber elogios.

- Acho que eu te chamando de bruxa não aumento sua auto-estima..!

- É... Mas eu já me acostumei... Não ligo. – ela mexeu os ombros.

- Desculpa, eu vou parar de te chamar de bruxa..

- Pode me chamar... não ligo... eu já disse...

- Liga sim!! Pode falar! - insistiu ele.

- Eu ligo para o significado, tá bom? Mas, o jeito que você chama... é fofo! – ela riu. Inuyasha sorriu de lado.

- Eu só te chamo de bruxa, né?

- Não.. me chama de gorda, de baixinha, de irritante.. – ela estava contando nos dedos.

- Nossa.. Eu sou tão irritante assim?

- É sim... Você não sabe o quanto...

- Ei, por que você tá tão longe de mim bruxa? - perguntou se fazendo de emburrado.

- Boa pergunta... – ela disse se aproximando dele e o envolvendo com seus braços no seu pescoço. – Estava sentindo falta de estar perto de você... irritante!

- Seus olhos são engraçados.. - disse mirando seus dourados nos dela. - de longe, eles parecem ser negros, mas de perto são azuis escuros. No Sol, eles ficam mais claros.. e de noite eles ficam com um azul forte...

- Eles têm vida própria... e eu não posso fazer nada... Se quero azul-escuro, eles ficam azul-claro, se quero azul-claro, eles ficam mais escuros...

- Você quer o que agora?

- Eu quero ficar com você... – ela disse baixinho.

- Que coincidência.. Também quero ficar com você.. – disse por fim, juntando seus lábios aos dela. Ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo e Kagome permitiu, sentido todo o carinho que Inuyasha nutria por ela. Aquele beijo, assim como os outros, eram cheios de amor e de paixão. Kagome abraçou Inuyasha mais forte e sentiu que ele aproximou mais seus corpos. A mão de Inuyasha passou por baixo da regata preta que Kagome usava e agora passeava livremente pelas costas da menina, causando leves arrepios nesta. Enquanto a outra trazia a nuca de Kagome para mais perto.

Kagome estava toda arrepiada pelo toque de Inuyasha. Ela tinha um sério problema com mãos nas costas. Até que o beijo foi diminuindo o ritmo, e, para infelicidade dos dois, eles tiveram que parar e respirar.

- Te amo.. - disse baixinho para ela.

- Eu também te amo... muito muito! – ela disse dando um selinho nele. Inuyasha com um sorriso travesso levanta junto com Kagome que deu um gritinho. Ele a girava enquanto segurava sua cintura fortemente e de um jeito que ela ficasse mais alta que ele. Kagome abriu os braços e fechou os olhos para sentir o vento bater rápido em seu rosto. Inuyasha definitivamente era louco. Até que ela abriu os olhos e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele.

- Oi..!

- Oi... – ela disse sorrindo. – Adorei voar!

- Que bom...

- Inuyasha, aquele que fez com que Kagome Higurashi voasse... – ela riu. – Realizou meu sonho de infância...

- Ainda bem que pelo menos um eu realizei! Se não eu ia ser o pior namorado da face da terra! - ele ainda a segurava pela cintura.

- Até parece... Você é o melhor namorado da face de toda a Terra... E não sabe o quanto é romântico...

- Me diz uma coisa romântica que eu tenha feito! Ou que pelo menos tenha falado!

- Você realizou muitas coisas da minha lista, você fala que me ama toda hora, você é um fofo comigo... Quer que eu fale mais?

- Quero..! - falou rindo.

- Humm... Você fez bombons para mim! Que são maravilhosos, diga-se de passagem... Você dorme comigo... E eu adoro isso!

- Tá.. Me convenceu. - ele desistiu. - Já estamos no final do dia..

- É... - ela fez uma carinha meio triste. - Amanhã você viaja, não é mesmo? Você tem que voltar para a casa do seu primo, descansar um pouco... Acho melhor você me descer.

- Não estou com sono. - ele a botou no chão, mas continuou abraçado a ela. - Já dormi demais hoje!

- Então... O que pretende fazer hoje? - ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Faço qualquer coisa desde que você esteja comigo.

- Qualquer coisa? - ela disse.

- Qualquer coisa.. O que você tem em mente pequena?

- Hum... nada de importante... - Kagome tinha se lembrado do dia em que fez a trança no cabelo de Inuyasha e ele não havia pedido nada em troca... Será que ele havia esquecido?

- Mentira.. O que foi? No que está pensando? - ele insistiu.

- Eu já disse que nada... eu só estava me lembrando de uma coisa que você se esqueceu, mas eu não vou falar se não vai acabar sobrando para mim...

- Falaaa! - pediu curioso.

- Ahh... tudo bem.. eu sei que isso não vai prestar... - ela olhou para ele. - Lembra do dia que eu fiz a trança em você?

- Isso foi ontem bruxa... ¬¬

- Ahh... Tanto faz... Mas você pediu uma coisa em troca... - ela foi baixando a voz. - E você se esqueceu... Então, eu não preciso mais fazer!

- O que eu quero pedir, você não pode fazer!

- O que eu não posso fazer? - ela fez uma cara de desafio. - Eu aposto que posso fazer sim!

- Você pode ir comigo para Tókio? - ele perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Ahh... - ela abaixou a cabeça. - Você sabe que isso... eu não posso... minha faculdade... não tem outra coisa que eu possa fazer para compensar?

- Por isso que eu disse que você não podia fazer..

- Desculpe... - ela colocou sua mão no rosto dele. - O que eu posso fazer? Fala, qualquer coisa...

- Você está ficando endividada!! falta ainda 67 beijos.. Agora eu tenho um pedido..

- Eu pago os beijos e o pedido... - ela olha para ele curiosa. - Então.. o que vai ser?

- Quando eu voltar.. - começou ele. - você vai ter que dançar para mim!

- Quando você voltar? - ela quase engasgou. (não me pergunte com oq... xD) - Por que não hoje?

- Porque quando eu voltar, eu vou estar morrendo de saudades de você.. E ai, eu não vou esquecer nunca!

- E quem disse que eu vou querer dançar para você depois? - ela elevou uma sobrancelha. Inuyasha limpou a garganta antes de começar a falar.

- Você vai ter que dançar! Foi uma humilhante troca que eu fiz!

- O que? A troca da trança? - ela perguntou. - Eu é que vou pagar um mico.. e se você rir de mim, e aí?

- Ka, eu fiquei de trança!!

- Mas você desmanchou depois... e eu disse que preferia você de cabelo solto.. e se você não gostar da dança? Nunca mais vai querer me ver...

- Vai ser muito difícil eu não gostar..

- E se você não gostar?

- Aiii, eu vou rir! Eu não vou ficar longe de você, não que eu quisesse eu ia conseguir. Eu já disse que te amo!

- Acho bom... – ela começou a rir. – Eu ainda tenho que pensar muito se vou dançar para você. Minha reputação está em jogo...

- Você não tem escolha.. Você VAI dançar!

- Eu posso fugir.. e você não vai poder me obrigar a dançar... ou então eu posso fingir que quebrei minha perna... e então? O que você vai fazer?

- Você vai fugir de mim? - perguntou se fazendo de triste.

- Acho que nem se eu quisesse eu iria conseguir. O que você fez comigo? Agora eu só consigo ficar grudada em você. Viu o que fez?

- Então você não vai fugir de mim..? Se você fugisse, eu ia ter que te procurar e ia te achar! Nem que tivesse que pedir a ajuda da CIA, mas eu ia te achar! - Ela deu uma risada.

- Ajuda da CIA? Nossa... acho melhor então eu ficar paradinha aqui... não gosto muito de me meter com a agência especial norte-americana...

Kagome olhou para o lado e viu as coisas do "piquenique" ainda espalhadas no chão forrado pela toalhinhas, que não era de quadradinhos vermelhos e brancos. Ela começou a arrumar as coisas dentro da sua com a ajuda de Inuyasha.

- Parece que estou tendo um dejá vù. - ele disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Hum..? – Kagome olhou para ele interrogativa..

- Eu estou indo embora de novo e sem você, de novo. Mas dessa vez, eu tenho certeza que vou voltar! - Inuyasha disse encarando-a. Ela deu um sorriso sincero para ele.

- E eu como da outra vez vou ficar esperando inquieta...e morrendo de saudades...

- Eu não estava aqui para ver se você estava inquieta e morrendo de saudades..!

- Mas eu estava... – Kagome abaixou o rosto. – Para falar a verdade, eu estava tentando esquecer, porque tudo parecia muito irreal para se tornar realidade. Mas, uma pequena parte de mim dizia que você ia voltar e que a gente iria ficar junto. Eu tentei enfiar minha cara na faculdade, mas toda vez que eu tentava criar alguma música, a primeira coisa que vinha na minha cabeça era você, seu chato.

- Agora eu sou o chato? Eu não posso fazer nada se sou completamente irresistível. - ele tentou descontrair um pouco.

- Começou a seção "Eu sou o TDB". – ela riu.

- Mas eu sou mesmo, e não preciso dessa seção! E o nome ainda está errado, eu não sou TDB, eu sou perfeito! - gabou-se ele fazendo sua melhor cara de convencido.

- Acho que já chega, né? Se não daqui a pouco eu vou ter que começar a me achar também... – ela riu.

- Qual é o problema de você concordar? - eles levantaram-se ainda com o mesmo assunto até chegarem a casa da garota. - Todas concordam!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A noite passou tão rápido que eles nem sentiram. O sol já estava iluminando o quarto de Kagome e mais um dia nascia. Para a infelicidade dos dois. Aquele dia seria como no último dia da viagem para aquele resort. Triste. Com um Inuyasha se despedindo de uma Kagome. Por incrível que pareça, o sol naquele dia não era tão ofuscante como no dia anterior. Algumas nuvens encobriam sua luz e tornava o dia escuro. O frio começava a apertar. Justamente o inverno viria a ser companhia para os dois.

Inuyasha levantou-se com o maior cuidado possível para não acordá-la. Seu vôo era cedo e ontem eles foram dormir tarde. Kagome precisava descansar. Andou na ponta dos pés até a cozinha. com um pedaço de papel e um lápis na mão. Lá estava uma pequena cestinha que seria posta ao lado da cama dela. Tirou-a do lado geladeira, onde tinha escondido, e colocou o pedaçinho de papel, já escrito dentro. Subiu novamente as escadas para botar a cesta no lugar onde pretendia. Pegou suas coisas, mas antes de ir embora, chegou perto dela e estalou um beijo em sua testa. Ela se mexeu um pouco e ele sorriu indo embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome se mexeu para o lado, em busca de um abraço. Nada. Apalpou a cama. Vazia. Abriu os olhos rapidamente esperando ver um dourado luminoso dos olhos daquele hanyou lindo, mas apenas viu um amarelo desbotado do sol entre nuvens. Ele tinha ido embora. Inuyasha tinha partido e nem ao menos se despediu dela. Ela olhou para o lado e observou uma pequena cesta com um papel em cima. Saltou da cama e foi direto ler o papel.

"_Bom dia Ká.._

_Desculpe por eu não estar ai quando você acordou, mas meu vôo era cedo, e eu não queria acordá-la. Hoje você tem faculdade e você aprecia cansada. Mas como eu prometi, minhas chatices vão estar com você todo dia de manhã.._

_Já estou com saudades de você bruxa olha que eu ainda nem sai de casa._

_Espero que goste do seu café!_

_Inuyasha._"

Então aquela que era a surpresa? Todo dia de manhã Inuyasha iria mandar uma cesta de café da manhã para ela? E ele ainda dizia que não era romântico. Ela desceu para cozinha, fez seu desjejum e correu para se arrumar para a faculdade. Estava super atrasada, como sempre. Talvez a música a faria esquecer um pouco as saudades.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Olá meninas! Ok... podem jogar pedras. Eu sei. Vocês estão com elas nas mãos e a gente não se importa de vocês jogarem. Há! Bem... o que eu posso dizer? Que eu abandonei o FF esse ano? Que eu não tinha tempo nem para ir beber água que a pulguinha do vestibular vinha me encher o raio da paciência? Pois é... eu passei tanto tempo fora, que quando abri meu Login aqui, vi que o FF tinha mudado!

E eu: O.o

Para vocês verem... mas, eu vou fazer um esforço enorme para nas férias colocar tudo em dia, não só as minhas fiques com a Kaori, mas as MINHAS mesmo! Todo mundo fica me chamando atenção... e eu preciso atender! xD

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... eh... uma reviewzinha? Plix! Eu sei... não merecemos... mas... SÓ UMA??? *.*

Aline Higurashi

**Reviews!**

**Sophie-sama:** Meol Deols! O.O Eu realmetne não elmbrava do priemiro banho do Inu no resort..! Acho que nem eu nem Aline! hauahuuhahuahu.. E sobre o hentai.. #escondidas atrás do Muro de Berlim com um sorrisinho sem graça# Não, não vai ter hentai.. A gente chega perto, mas não tem hhentai! xD Gomen..! Mas espero que continue lendo! E minha filha! Qualquer um quer o Inu desse pra casa.. #babando# Cara, não tem nada que me deprima mais que ler fics.. ú.u Não vai ter ninguém parecido com o Inu no mando.. Bem.. Bjooos! Kaori-sann!

**K-Dani:** Putz, curtinho? Hauahuhuahua, tudo bem.. Espero que não tenha acahdo esse curtinho n.n" E claaaaaro! Agora nós vamos sair da preguiça! AS tão esperadas férias chegaram!! #dancinha esquisita# Obrigada pela review, continue mandando! Ahuauhahuahu.. Bjiin! Kaori-snan!

**Belle Lune's:** Ação? Ah sim.. Ação! Vai ter sim, acho que no próximo capítulo acontece algo realmente inesperado.. xD Nem eu nem ALine esperávamos pra falar a verdade.. xD E sobre o debochado do Inu que 'ocê mencionou: pode ser que não seja só paranóia sua. Às vezes eu faço ele assim porque acho muito esquisito ele implicar tanto com a Ká e com os outros e do nada parar! Que nem magia.. Ai, às vezes eu faço ele assim.. #sem-graça# Bem.. ESpero que continue lendo Bells!! Bjão! Kaori-sann!

**Agome-chan:** Opaa! Acho que voltamos com as espadas né? Hauahuhua, dessa vez demoramos um pouquinho.. xD Mas estamos de fééérias!! Eeeeeeeee!! Não vamos demorar tanto! Hiihihi.. Ahh, eu também me jogava em cima de um Inuzinho só de calça de moletom.. Kagome, sua maluca, qual é o seu problema!!?? Eu também gostei dessa parte.. É tãããão legal escrever o Inu!! Hauahuhua.. Eu amo ele, amo, amo, amo, amo, amo, amo! Ele é só meu! Hauuhauhahuahua #chega de enrolar e agradece logo estúpida!# Ah, obrigada por ter lido E mandado review! Adoraamos! xD Mande mais! hauahuahuauh.. Bjundas! Kaori-sann!


	14. Capítulo 13

_- personagem apresentada_

_# personagem desconhecida_

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 13**

- Inuyasha! - exclamou a Senhora. - O que aconteceu? Você sumiu! Mas esta com uma aparência tão boa! Que menina heim..

- Ah velhota! Eu não mudei nada! Eu nem pretendia voltar..

- Então por que voltou?

- Por causa do velho irritante. - Inuyasha rodava o piano de madeira negro. Um troço daquele não caberia num avião..

- Hum.. então é melhor você se apressar... Ele ligou não faz nem meia-hora...

- Como eles terminaram a novela? - perguntou ainda analisando o piano. Kaede só assistia da porta impressionada. Ele tinha acabado de chegar e não atacou a geladeira.

- Disseram que seu personagem resolveu voltar para seu reino natal em busca de novas aventuras e que sua vida continuaria sem a princesa, apesar de se amarem muito... Alguma coisa assim... – ela disse sem importância.

- Uhm.. Então eu não morri?

- Não... você foi lutar por um mundo mais justo... – Kaede riu. – Até parece...

- Como assim velhota?? - exclamou exasperado.

- Isso nunca iria acontecer. – ela olhou para ele séria. – E trate logo de falar com aquele seu produtor. Não agüento mais gritar com ele no telefone. Ele é um tapado. – Kaede foi para a cozinha.

- Ele é gamado em você! - ele disse achando graça.

- Isso não é brincadeira Inuyasha. – ela disse para Inuyasha da cozinha, e ficou murmurando algumas coisas, enquanto Inuyasha ia para seu quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tchau Kagura... – Kagome se despediu de sua professora de música. Se despediu não, correu dela. Vai ser mau-humorada assim lá longe.

Ela saiu da faculdade e foi correndo para a academia de dança. Subiu para a área dos armários e colocou sua mochila na estante. Mal entrou na sala e percebeu que ela estava... vazia?

- O que está fazendo aqui hoje Kagome? Hoje é quarta.. Não tem aula! - disse a professora atrás dela.

- Ahh...? Quarta... ahh.. – Kagome bateu na própria testa. – Ai meu Deus... É mesmo... Me esqueci... Nossa..

- Tudo bem..! Então, novidades?

- Ahh... estou... bem... – ela suspirou pesadamente. – Parece que eu estou tão bem que errei o dia da aula... Bem, acho que vou indo. – e Kagome virou-se para a porta.

- Kagome.. O que foi? Você pode falar comigo! - disse a professora pondo a mão em seu ombro. - Sou sua amiga também, certo?

- É.. eu sei.. só que... – Kagome sentou-se em um banquinho e contou tudo para sua professora. Sobre Inuyasha, sobre ele largar tudo e vir morar com ela, mas que ele tinha ido para Tókio e ela estava lá, confusa e ao mesmo tempo morrendo de saudades.

- Isso foi muito egoísmo da sua parte não acha?

- Como assim..? – Kagome abriu um pouco a boca.

- Oras Kagome! Ele desistiu praticamente da vida que tinha para poder morar aqui. Com você. Por causa de você e você não pode faltar umas aulinhas para ir para lá? Não vai matar ninguém isso Kagome! - falou ela dando um conselho.

Kagome apenas permaneceu com a boca aberta. O que ela estava dizendo? Que ela poderia faltar aula e ficaria assim mesmo? Como que ela era uma professora e dá um conselho desses? Ela estava precisando urgente de um médico.

- Mas... Eu não posso, eu tenho que ficar, tenho que... – mas as palavras de Kagome foram sumindo, até ela se calar. Que tipo de monstro ela era? O Inuyasha tinha feito TUDO por ela.

- Você só precisava ver com outros olhos, você não é um monstro. – agora ela lia seus pensamentos também?

- Ai.. Eu preciso... Correr eu... – Kagome levantou e deu um abraço apertado na sua professora. – Muito obrigada. Meu Deus... Tenho que ir... – e ela saiu correndo da academia. Já sabia a quem poderia recorrer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Praticamente correu pelas ruas. Nunca tinha sentido tanta falta da tecnologia como sentia agora. Era meio esquisito o que teria de fazer, mas.. Era a saída. Parou em frente à construção azul pela terceira vez em sua vida. Estava meio nervosa, sem ar e, apesar do clima meio frio, estava suada. Sua salvação estava lá. Sua salvação tinha nome: Miroku.

Tocou a campainha, e ouviu alguém resmungar.

- Inuyasha.. Esqueceu o que agora? - Miroku ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Kagome. Que ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego. - Olá..!

- Oi... Miroku... Você precisa me ajudar! – Kagome ainda estava recuperando o fôlego.

- O que posso fazer para ajudá-la Ká? - perguntou ele. Sango apareceu logo atrás.

- Quem.. Ah oi Kagome! Tudo bem? - perguntou simpática.

- Oi Sango.. tudo bem... quer dizer... mais ou menos... – ela não sabia por onde começar. – Miroku... preciso que você me ajude a achar o Inuyasha. Em Tókio. Pegar avião... essas coisas... – ela dizia isso tudo muito rápido.

- Ai de novo não.. - sussurrou ele. Mas logo balançou a cabeça. Eles eram amigos; melhor ela era da família agora! - Claro Kagome! Entra!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou uma Sango curiosa.

- Obrigada. – e Kagome entrou e se sentou em um sofá para explicar a situação. – Aconteceu que o Inuyasha largou tudo para vir ficar comigo. E ele agora foi para Tókio e pediu para eu ir junto. Só que eu não fui, pensando na faculdade. E então, uma amiga minha me abriu os olhos e eu estou desesperado porque eu não sei o que fazer. E você Miroku foi a única pessoa que eu vi que podia recorrer.

- Me sinto... Honrado. - disse parando para pensar. - Vamos lá para o quarto. Vamos ver o que a internet diz sobre ele. - Os três subiram correndo, Sango era a mais animada. Miroku sentou na cadeira do computador já abrindo duas páginas. Uma para o Google e outra para os horários de avião. Kagome, em pé ao seu lado, estava quase tendo um treco e Sango, que estava sentada na cama do jovem, não parava de repetir..

- Isso não parece um filme? Ai que emocionante!! - Kagome olhou para Sango. Um filme? Só se fosse de terror.

- E então? – Kagome estava ansiosa. – Alguma notícia Miroku? Algum horário de avião...?

- Tenho boas e más notícias! - disse ele concentrado.

- Ahh... Fala logo... – Kagome estava tão ansiosa que deixou sua educação em casa.

- Bem, a má notícia é que o próximo vôo é só sexta, 17:30 da tarde, sendo que às 18:00 começa a festa onde o Inuyasha vai estar. - Kagome sentou na cama ao lado de Sango que ainda tinha os olhos brilhando e Miroku virou a cadeira para elas. - é a festa de comemoração do fim da novela, onde ele deve anunciar o fim da carreira. É na sexta e é às 18:00. A boa notícia é que você está quase famosa!

- Ahh... – Kagome fez uma cara de desolada. – Eu sou uma burra. Mas... pera aí... – Kagome levantou os olhos. – Como assim eu estou quase famosa?

- Ué! Já descobriram que você é o motivo dele ter largado tudo! - disse divertido. - Mas ai começa a especulação.. Uns acham que é a Kikyou..

- O que? Aquele vaso velho? Até parece que o Inuyasha iria largar tudo por causa daquela... Daquela... Metida a atriz... – Kagome estava nervosa... A imprensa achava que Inuyasha era cego ou o quê?

- Não! Você não viu nem metade das especulações! Uns acham que você uma tal de Ayame, uma amiga que Inuyasha só viu na infância, e como ela era youkai, acham que é ela! Outros acham que você é uma menina normal, mas que é chata e mandona para fazer o Inuyasha largar tudo.. - Miroku foi cortado por Kagome.

- Já chega... – Kagome levantou as mãos. – Não precisou mais de especulações sobre mim... – Kagome retornou para seu tom de voz normal. – Então quer dizer que só vou poder ir para Tókio na sexta-feira e ainda sim na hora da festa?

- É.. - afirmou.

- Meu Deus.. - Sango se fez existente naquele cômodo. - Quando você chegar lá vai ser um furdunço só!

- Miroku... Tem como reservar uma passagem? Vou para lá mesmo assim... Seja o que Deus quiser.

- Ká.. Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar uma passagem! - ele disse coçando a cabeça sem-graça. Também, não era rico que nem o Inuyasha que comprava a hora que quisesse.

- Ahh.. Eu tenho umas economias... Eu pago... Você pagar para mim também seria de mais. - ela riu. - Só por isso que você fez para mim, que não é pouca coisa, me faz feliz!

**5 minutos depois..**

- Mãe, me empresta dinheiro? - pediu assim que entrou na cozinha. Faltavam só mais 253 ienes para poder viajar. TINHA que conseguir.

- Ahh..? – a mãe de Kagome estava de costas na cozinha, preparando a janta.

- É mãe.. Dinheiro... Por favor! – Kagome juntou as mãos como se estivesse rezando. – Por favor..!

- Quanto você quer? - perguntou. Se fosse menos de 100 reais.. Que mal pode..

- Ehh... – Kagome fez um cara sem graça, mas conseguiu dizer. – 253 ienes? – ela fez uma carinha pidona.

- Não! - disse prontamente. Kagome sentiu os olhos começarem a arder levemente. Depois disso tudo.. Ela não ia conseguir por causa de meres 253 ienes? Pior! Miroku já tinha comprado a passagem.

- Não? – Kagome ficou chocada assim como uma criança sem poder brincar na rua. – Por que? Ahh... Mãe.. Eu preciso muito, muito mesmo. Prometo que vou trabalhar, sei lá... Eu vou te pagar! Juro, juro!

- O que você vai fazer com tanto dinheiro? Você já tem seus 500 ienes! O que vai fazer com..

- Eu tenho só 447 ienes! - corrigiu.

- Não faz diferença! Me de um bom motivo?

- Hum.. – Kagome pensou depressa. O que ela iria dizer? "Ah.. mãe. Eu preciso desse dinheiro para COMPRAR um passagem de AVIÃO!" É claro que como uma mãe naturalista ela iria apoiar. – É, que eu... ahh... Eu quero ver o Inuyasha.

- Ele não vai voltar sábado? Você não quis ir quando ele chamou.. - A mãe voltou a fazer o que fazia antes(não em pergunte o que xD). - Daqui a pouco ele volta.

- Mas mãe... Você não entende... – Kagome sentou no chão da cozinha fazendo birra. – Eu fui uma idiota. Não pensei nele. E todo esse tempo ele estava pensando em mim. Eu TINHA que ser bem egocêntrica mesmo... Será que a senhora nunca cometeu um erro e quis pelo menos tentar concertá-lo?

- Kagome, você tem que arcar com as conseqüências! Dá próxima vez, já sabe! - ela disse sem nem encará-la.

Ela fitou fitando o chão. E agora? Além de burra, ela era uma burra sem dinheiro. Isso que dá não trabalhar. Vai ouvir conselho. "Não trabalha não.. pensa nos estudos!". E quando você precisa do dinheiro, e aí? Fica assim mesmo? Ela levantou-se desanimada.

- Vou dormir... – ainda eram 7 horas, mas Kagome perdeu a graça de ficar acordada.

- Já? Não vai jantar? - será que ela tinha sido muito dura com sua própria filha?

- Não.. perdi a fome. – Kagome estava sendo um pouco fria, mas tinha motivos para isso.

Kagome subiu as escadas sem força nenhuma, e logo que chegou no quarto, se jogou na cama. Ela era uma burra, burra, burra! Ela tinha que pensar só nela mesma! Nunca se achou tão egoísta como agora.

- Que sacooooooooooooooo! - gritou com o travesseiro abafando o som. Ela ficou batendo sua perna na cama, resmungando. O que Inuyasha estaria fazendo naquele momento? Ahh.... odiava aquele mundo capitalista... Por que uma passagem de avião precisava ser 700 ienes? Não poderia ser 447?

Ela ficou murmurando até que ouviu sua porta sendo aberta. Levantou a cabeça se assustando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Assine aqui.. - falou o velho apontando para as linhas pontilhadas. Inuyasha nem olhava mais para o papel. Só dos que ele contara, já tinha assinado 5 vezes. Ele ficava assoprando a própria franja enquanto seu empresário continuava - Aqui.. Aqui..

- Quando é que isso acaba?

- Acabou Inuyasha.. – o empresário puxou os papéis, verificando todas as assinaturas. – Mas eu sei de uma coisa. Vai se arrepender amargamente por ter largado tudo. Você tinha uma vida glamurosa, e nem sabia disso. – e saiu da sala.

- Eu não me importo.. - murmurou. Talvez, se importasse um pouco. Mas não ia trocar Kagome para ter uma vida glamurosa.

Inuyasha saiu da sala e foi para seu carro. Queria ficar em casa o máximo de tempo possível até a maldita festa para depois embarcar de volta para a cidade de Kagome (cara, até hoje não tem nome.. xD )(A Kaori acabou de me lembrar que tem.. é Shibata). Ah é! Claro! Levantou da salinha e alcançou o velho quase que andando.

- Myouga! Tenho um último serviço para você – disse chamando a atenção do seu empresário. Ex-empresário. – Eu quero o piano em Shibata!

- O que? Inuyasha! Como eu vou botar um piano em um avião? – ele tentou chamar a atenção dele, mas já estava muito na frente. Só conseguia ver os cabelos prateados. – ele não muda...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Kaede, cheguei! O que tem para comer? – perguntou aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

- Comida? – ela fez uma cara sarcástica. Inuyasha olhou para ela com uma cara de poucos amigos. – Tem uma torta na geladeira.

- Torta? De que? - antes que Kaede respondesse, Inuyasha já havia aberto a geladeira. Sentou-se na bancada com a famosa torta de limão. - Ainda é quarta feira!

- E amanhã é quinta e depois sexta... – Kaede estava bem engraçadinha naquele dia. – É a Kagome, não é?

- Quem mais poderia ser? - disse ele irônico. - Ela podia ter vindo.. - resmungou.

- Ela deve ter tido um motivo muito bom... – Kaede estava limpando a pia. – Dá para ver nos olhos dela o quanto ela gosta de você. - Inuyasha começou a cutucar a torta.

- E não dá para ver nos meus olhos o quanto eu a amo? - perguntou desanimado. Kaede parou sua limpeza e virou-se para ele.

- Acho que até um cego veria... Você nunca ficou assim por alguém. Ela é mesmo muito especial. Eu aposto que ela queria estar aqui com você. E... se minha intuição não falha... – e ficou com sua voz no ar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Para que você quer o dinheiro? - voltou a perguntar. Sabia que ela queria ir. Ela podia simplesmente falar que era para comprar as passagens!

- Eu quero esse bendito dinheiro para comprar minha PASSAGEM! – Kagome levantou-se e estourou. – Ahh.. desculpa mãe... é que eu... estou meio que estressada. Acho que preciso descansar.

- Ai Kagome.. Por que você não foi antes? - ela perguntou. Sentou-se ao junto da filha na cama ignorando o "chilique".

Kagome olhou para sua mãe assustada. Será que todas as passeatas daquele dia alterou os neurônios naturalísticos dela? E a preocupação com a natureza? Alouuu...?

- Ehh.. Sério mãe? – Kagome perguntou para ela, ainda receosa.- Ah querida.. Claro que sim! Não em diga que foi por isso que você não foi? - disse em tom de bronca.

- Não... na verdade não foi por isso. Foi por algumas preocupações. Faculdade, ter que ajudar você. Mãe, como a senhora agüentaria com esse templo enorme? Até que eu vi que... sei lá... ele tinha feito tanta coisa. Largado a carreira dele. Largou a casa dele. Tudo. E eu fiquei aqui. Vendo ele fazer isso, não fazendo nada.

- Bem.. Está aqui! - falou enquanto abria uma das mãos onde estavam 3 notas de 100. - Use direito heim!

- Ai mãe... – e Kagome pulou no colo dela. – Você é a melhor mãe do mundo. É louca às vezes, tenho que confessar, mas... a melhor do mundo. – e estalou um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Vamos, venha jantar..! - A mão de Kagome levantou-se, parando na porta. - Não foi um pedido! - disse para Kagome que ainda estava sentada na cama.

- Já vou chefa! – e Kagome levantou-se correndo da cama. Estava mais feliz do que nunca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A tarde de sexta-feira passou vagarosamente, como se adivinhasse que Kagome estava ansiosa para que chegasse a noite. Já tinha feito as malas. Estava apenas no jardim esperando dar o horário para seu vôo que era as 5:30. Aquela tarde estava surpreendentemente bonita. Mesmo no inverno. Um clima ameno, com aquele vento gostoso no cabelo.

Kagome estava segurando seu terceiro despertador na mão. Aquele era seu único meio de ver as horas. O tic-tac já havia virado rotina. Tic-tac Tic-tac. Kagome olhou para as horas. Eram só 4:50... Ainda tinha muito tempo para...

4:50?

- QUATRO E CINQUENTA? – Kagome levantou-se e tacou o despertador na grama. Mais um jogado fora. – MEU DEUS... MÃE....! – e saiu correndo para casa. Pegou sua mala e descendo as escadas, quase como um escorrega, pelo um táxi e nem estava aí para o aquecimento global.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha saiu da Mercedes prata pisando no tapete vermelho. Mal saiu do carro e os flashes já o cegavam. Demorou para se acostumar com eles e começar a "sorrir" para as câmeras. Escuta várias perguntas, todas sobre Kagome.. Quem seria ela, como ela era.. Essas coisas. Andou ignorando todas elas.

- Inuzinhoo!!

- Inu-kun!! – isso o deixava meio nervoso às vezes. Elas nem o conheciam para ter essa intimidade toda. Mas tudo isso ia acabar.

- Me deixa passar! Eu sou namorada dele! – o segurança olhou para Kagome com cara de poucos amigos. É verdade, **todas** deviam falar isso.

Kagome estava com uma roupa muito simples. Aliás, com a mesma roupa que saiu de casa. Sua calça jeans e sua blusa preta de ¾. Passou na casa de Inuyasha e Kaede lhe deu um Haori vermelho de Inuyasha para se proteger do frio.

- Ai... filha de uma... – Kagome respirou. Deram uma cotovelada e uma pisada no seu pé ao mesmo tempo. – Eu sou a namorada dele. Por favor... Deixe-me passar. – e ela também começou a distribuir pisadas com seu salto, que AINDA bem, ela tinha ido.

Depois de MUITO esforço, ela conseguiu chegar perto da cordinha. A única coisa que o separava dele. Lindo, claro. Com o blazer preto e a blusa social branca por baixo. Sentiu outra cotovelada, mas continuou no mesmo lugar, e ainda devolveu.

- Inuyashaa! - gritou ela. Viu ele virar seus olhos dourados para ela e sorrir indo em sua direção

– Aii... Caramba será que dá para parar de pisar no MEU PÉ? – ela olhou para um fotógrafo ao seu lado.

- Bruxa? - chegou pertinho dela. Os seguranças se afastaram e ele passou por debaixo da corda a abraçando. - Pensei que não viesse. - Kagome começou a ouvir uma gritaria danada, mas nem ligou.

- Eu não agüentei.. e percebi o quão burra eu fui... – ela disse em meio ao abraço dele. – Aii... – ela disse no ouvido de Inuyasha. – Minhas costas...!

- Sua boba.. - ele se afastou um pouco lhe dando um selinho meio demorado. Se afastou sorrindo, mas logo depois franziu levemente o cenho. - Onde arranjou isso? - perguntou olhando o haori.

- A Kaede me emprestou.. Disse que estava frio demais para eu vir sem um casaco... Você se importa?

- Não.. Vem! - ele a puxou pela mão, apesar dos protestos de Kagome que não parava de ouvir: "olha lá! É ela!"

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome estava se esforçando para tentar não ser arrastada. – Inuyasha eu estou de calça jeans!

- Está linda! - ele disse. Continuou puxando pela mão. Ouviam-se várias perguntas sobre ela, haviam vários flashs, gritos que a deixavam meio tonta até. Não tanto..

- Ah... É claro.. Eu me esqueci que calça jeans é a última moda para festas de gala. – Kagome riu nervosamente. – Ai... acho que vou ficar cega. – e começou a tampar o rosto dos flashes.

Inuyasha passou o braço por cima do ombro dela. Entraram no grande salão. As pessoas lá estavam mais bem vestidas do que da última vez que Kagome tinha ido a uma festa de gala, o que a fazia sentir-se mais constrangida ainda.

- Ah é! Acho que a Rin está grávida.. - murmurou para ela. – O cheiro dela está diferente..

- Ahh... que ótimo! A Rin vai ser uma ótima mãe. Talvez eu possa fazer uma visita para ela. – Kagome disse isso e ficava olhando para os lados. Por onde passava mais brilho ofuscava seus olhos dos vestidos. E, para não bastar, TODO mundo estava olhando para ela. Também pudera. Acho que calça jeans não é uma boa escolha para uma festa assim.

- Eu não consigo imaginar Rin como mãe para falar a verdade.. - comentou ele pensativo. Imaginem só, a filha ou filho, tanto faz, vai chegar em casa, aos seus.. Uhm.. Nove anos de idade e fala que vai acampar com um namorado. Ele já até via: Seshoumaru tendo um treco e Rin mais animada que a filha. Falando nela..

- Oi gentee! - disse animada.

- Oi Rin! – Kagome deu um belo sorriso. – Parabéns... Inuyasha me contou. Acho que essa criança vai ser muito feliz por ter uma mãe tão meiga e doida que nem você.

- Ah! Grávida? - disse com um sorriso do tamanho de um.. Um grande sorriso. – Eu estou grávida e não me contaram? – Kagome lançou um olhar mortífero para Inuyasha.

- O que? Eu disse que ACHAVA! – defendeu-se.

- Ahh.. Kagome. Adorei ver você. Mas preciso realmente encontrar o Sesshy. – ela foi saindo, mas antes. – Você arrasou no modelito "Pode ser festa de gala, mas eu quero me sentir bem de jeans". – e deu uma piscadela.

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome tinha parado de rir. – Eu não disse que TODO mundo iria reparar? Acho que sou a mais desarrumada e sem graça da festa.

- Eu não acho.. - sorriu enigmático. - Acho até que fico sexy! - Ela olhou para ele.

- O que? – Kagome se assustou com o comentário.

- O que o que bruxa?

- Seu comentário.. – Kagome começou a ficar sem graça. – Até parece... Vamos mudar de assunto? – sorriso amarelo.

- Por que você veio antes? - perguntou. Eles sentaram numa mesinha para dois. - Eu ia voltar amanhã!

- Porque eu percebi que fui uma tola. – Kagome estava olhando fixamente para os olhos dourados do hannyou. – Até minha professora de dança brigou comigo. – ela riu. – E o mais engraçado. O Miroku e a Sango que me ajudaram.

- Tola? Essas coisas são chatas mesmo e eu sou irritante. Você só se preveniu de não morrer de tédio!

- Não.. não falo isso pela festa. – ela ficou séria. – Falo isso por você. Depois de tudo o que fez por mim, eu não fiz nada em troca. Nem mesmo faltar uma aula. Até que eu percebi isso, e quis voltar o tempo para poder ter vindo. E então eu vi que não era possível e isso foi na quarta à noite e não consegui passagens para quarta... só para hoje... na hora da festa. Parece até que estavam adivinhando..

- Eu não queria que fizesse nada em troca. - ele disse. - Eu fiz porque te amo! - Ela deu um sorriso.

- E eu queria fazer isso, porque eu também te amo muito. – ela segurou a mão de Inuyasha. – Dança comigo?

- Eu ainda não sei dançar bem.. - avisou sendo arrastado. - Você não terminou de me ensinar!

- Eu não me importo... – Kagome riu. – Mas, você só pode pisar no meu pé duas vezes! Vem... Vamos!!

- Tem um jeito de eu não pisar no seu pé! - ele disse. Kagome já estava com os braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele com os braços em sua cintura. - Você pisa no meu!

- Ahh... OK... Então.. A cada vez que você pisar no meu, eu piso no seu, tá certo? – ela disse, já no meio da pista de dança, quando começou a tocar uma música lenta.

- Você não entendeu bruxa.. Você pisa no meu pé! - ele repetiu enquanto a levantava, colocando-a com os pés em cima dos seus. - Viu? Simples assim!

- Acho que vou esmagar seu pé... Gorda do jeito que eu sou. – e Kagome agora estava um pouco maior. – Nossa.. Estou mais alta. Sabia que meus saltos vão machucar seus dedos?

- Antes eu do que você.. - Ela fitou os olhos dele.

- Você está bem romântico hoje, sabia? E o pior... Está me acostumando mal. Cestas de café da manhã, direito de pisar nos seus pés... Você está criando uma pessoa mimada... E eu não tenho culpa disso.

- Eu gosto de mimar você! - sorriu carinhoso. - mas se você quiser, eu paro..

- Não, não.. Pode continuar... Estou adorando. – retribuiu o sorriso.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto dançavam. Quer dizer, "dançavam". As luzes tinham diminuído levemente dando um ar mais romântico no local onde mais de cinco casais dançavam. Até que a luz se apagou completamente. E a festa toda parou.

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome soltou-se de Inuyasha, piscando muitas vezes para o escuro. – Será que faltou energia?

- Acho que sim.. - Inuyasha olhou para os lados. Seus olhos ainda se acostumavam com a escuridão do local.

- Como vamos sair daqui agora? – Kagome estava apalpando "Inuyasha" às cegas. Nem sabia se era ele mesmo. Ela estava escutando uns murmúrios das pessoas que se movimentavam, provavelmente tentando ir em direção a porta.

- Você realmente não vai querer saber onde a sua mão estava indo. - cobriu a mão de Kagome com a puxando para onda achava que era a saída. Vira e meche se escutava o som de coisas caindo. Provavelmente, alguém esbarrando em alguma coisa. - Cara, tá mesmo escuro!

- Se para você que é um meio-youkai está difícil, imagine para mim. – Kagome ainda estava um pouco constrangida. Onde ela tinha posto a mão? (xD). Ela esperava que fosse no ombro dele e ele só estivesse brincando com ela.

- Vamos por aqui..! - Inuyasha puxou Kagome para o lado completamente oposto do que guiava, quase fazendo com que ela caísse. Ele decidiu entrar logo na porta que estava escrito "somente funcionários" com a desculpa de que estava escuro e ele não teria lido.

- Para onde você está me levando? A saída não é pelo outro lado? Bom... É o que parece, de acordo com os barulhos. – Kagome estava se acostumando com a visão na escuridão. Estava vendo alguns vultos.

- Bah! Não vai fazer diferença! - Aquilo parecia mais um armário de vassouras gigante. - É.. Vamos voltar. - e sem mais nem menos, Inuyasha puxou Kagome, voltando para o salão.

- Aii... Já vi que ele está mais perdido do que eu. – Kagome sentiu Inuyasha puxar seu braço para outro lado. – E lá vamos nós de novo...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Eu sei muito bem para onde estamos indo. - ele disse confiante. Mas ele realmente não sabia para onde estava indo.

- Aham... E esse ano na minha carta para o papai Noel eu vou pedir um laptop... – Kagome disse sem mais nem menos. – Quer fazer o favor de decidir para onde vai?

- Nós vamos fugir daqui! - ele continuava puxando Kagome indeciso para lá e para cá. - Já fiz tudo que tinha que fazer, eles já sabem que eu vou desistir da carreira. Eu não preciso dizer!

- Fugir? Ahh... Caramba... Eu não tinha pensado nisso? – Kagome falou sarcástica. – Eu preferia ficar aqui no escuro, sei lá... O que se pode fazer no escuro?

- Dá para fazer muita coisa no escuro! - ele riu.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ, muito engraçado.

- Foi sim.. Você riu! – apesar do céu escuro, eles podiam ver a claridade do lado de fora por uma janela grande. Com certeza, que dava para os fundos.

- Não vou nem comentar.... – Kagome estava observando que a luz estava aumentando. – Estamos perto da saída. Que tal a janela?

- Que tal a janela não. Só tem a janela! - Inuyasha corrigiu irônico.

- Então... como vamos chegar até ela? Bom... a não ser que alguém voe aqui, não vamos conseguir sair... – ela comentou.

- Uhm... - como eles iam alcançar a janela? Não dava simplesmente para ele pular com ela até a janela. - Já sei! - Inuyasha pegou uma das cadeiras que estavam guardadas lá. Ela era que nem as outras do salão de festa. Todo arrumadinha, bonitinha.. Subiu em cima dela na maior cara de pau, sujando a almofada.

- Hei... – Kagome viu que ele subiu na almofadinha. – Você vai sujar toda a almofadinha com esse seu pé grande! E não vai adiantar nada mesmo, você não vai conseguir... – parou de falar quando ouviu um "Click" da janela sendo aberta. – Ahh.. tá bem... conseguiu.

- Meu pé é grande porque eu sou grande...! Bruxa. - ele retrucou o comentário. - Você é que não vai conseguir alcançar a janela. Baixinha do jeito que é.

- Baixinha com muito orgulho, ouviu? – Inuyasha estava levantando o vidro da janela. – Não ligo nem um pouquinho por ser baixinha... Posso não alcançar certas alturas, é verdade. Mas, tem minhas vantagens também!

- Quais vantagens? - perguntou sem olhá-la. Ia ter que empurrá-la até a janela, ela não ia alcançar e eles não iam sair.

- Posso me esconder em qualquer lugar, corro mais rápido, ahh... Acho o tamanho das minhas roupas em qualquer lugar... Isso também vale para os sapatos. – ela foi enumerando as diversas vantagens de ser baixinha, enquanto Inuyasha parava para observá-la e pensar como ela iria subir até lá.

- Você vai ficar contando suas "vantagens" até amanhã? - Kagome ainda estava no chão contando. Praticamente falando sozinha já que Inuyasha não prestava atenção.

- Não... Não vou não... – ela disse percebendo que Inuyasha não estava nem aí para suas vantagens. – Então... já tem sua idéia brilhante?

- Já, eu vou te empurrar pela janela, já que você não vai alcançar.. - ele explicou. - Mas antes, você vai ter que subir na cadeira de preferência! ¬¬

- Ahh.. Tudo bem... – Kagome subiu na cadeira, que agora tinha seu espaço todo ocupado por eles. Quem se mexesse, caia. – Então...? Como você pretende me empurrar?

- Bota o pé aqui. - pediu. Pôs as mãos em um formato de concha para que ela pudesse botar um pé. E assim que ela o fez, eles levantaram e Kagome alcançou a janela. - Conseguiu?

- Consegui.... – ela meio que estava pendurada, mas logo conseguiu ficar sentada na beirada da janela... – Oouhhh.... – ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Sabia que é um pouquinho alto daqui até o chão?

- Sério? - ok, plano B.. Ah é... Ele nunca tinha plano B. - Tem certeza que não dá para pular?

- Ahh.. claro que dá. Mas depois você vai ter que me levar para um pronto-socorro e mandarem me juntar toda de novo... – Kagome levantou sua cabeça até que avistou uma árvore e uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. – Já sei... – e ela deu um impulso e se jogou.

- Kagome? - Inuyasha ficou na ponta dos pés, enquanto olhava para o chão lá embaixo? - Ká?

- Hei... – Kagome estava balançando suas mãos da árvore. Ela estava sentada em um galho mais alto e grosso.

- Como você foi parar ai? Agora é a Bruxa-aranha?

- Não... Eu não fui picada por uma aranha super poderosa... – Kagome estava balançando as pernas, como uma criança. – Eu era expert em subir árvores quando era criança, até que vi essa daqui e pulei nela. Agora é mais prático descer.

- Mais prático para você! - Kagome só conseguia ver as orelhinhas de Inuyasha se mexendo e as mãos dele na janela. - Eu não vou pular nessa árvore!

- Hei.. – ela deu um sorriso. – Cadê o Inuyasha forte e corajoso?

- E gostoso... - acrescentou. - Eu vou pular no chão.

- Então pula! – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha.

- Eu vou pular.. - ele saiu de perto da janela. Kagome ouviu barulhos esquisitos vindo de dentro do cômodo que Inuyasha estava, até que ele apareceu novamente, mais alto. Inuyasha literalmente se jogou da janela.

- Inuyasha? – Kagome gritou de cima da árvore. – Está tudo bem aí embaixo?

- Tá.. ótimo. - Estava meio tonto então continuou deitado. Pelo menos não tinha quebrado nada. Talvez torcido o pé.

- Vou pular... Lá vou eu... – e Kagome pulou.

- Não, não pula! - ele disse já sentado. E ela já estava no chão. Kagome levantou-se com delicadeza. Nem um arranhão ou pancada. Ela parou perfeitamente ao solo.

- O que foi? – ela olhava para um Inuyasha boquiaberto.

- Nada. Vamos embor.. Ai, aii! - assim que levantou sentiu uma pontada pequena no pé. - Só acontece comigo! - falou irritado.

- Quer deixar de ser orgulhoso e admitir que está doendo? – Kagome estava andando devagar. – Vamos para sua casa. Lá eu vou colocar uma bolsa de gelos e vou enfaixar.

- Não, não, não, não! - disse quase desesperado. - Eu não vou enfaixar! Não foi nada!

- Vai sim, seu menino teimoso! Ou você prefere ir ao hospital tirar um raio-x e ter que engessar? – ela olhou para ele brava.

- Não, não, não, não! Nada de gesso!

- Então vai ter que enfaixar sim senhor. – Kagome se aproximou do carro de Inuyasha. – Cadê as chaves?

- Você não tem idade para dirigir!

- Pra sua informação tenho idade sim. Não parece, mas tenho 18 aninhos! – ela falou com um sorriso. – Agora cadê as chaves?

- Mas você tinha 17!

- Sabia que as pessoas fazem aniversário? – ela falou sarcástica. – As chaves Inuyasha? – ela estendeu a mão.

- Kagome, eu estou perfeitamente bem, e consigo dirigir! - disse. Kagome estava com a mão no bolso dele e já com as chaves na mão. - Eii!

- Trate de ficar quieto e entrar aí no carro. – ela abriu a porta do carona e colocou um Inuyasha resmungão lá dentro. Foi para o outro lado abriu a porta e entrou. – Coloca o cinto.

- Você não manda em mim! - Inuyasha ainda estava emburrado.

- Não mando, mas quero seu bem. – Kagome girou a chave na ignição do carro e o painel se ascendeu. Ela olhou para Inuyasha ainda sem o cinto. – Você não colocou o cinto?

- Não.. - resmungou afundando no banco.

- Quer fazer o favor de colocar? – ela falou para ele.

- Não..

- Você quem sabe... – ela virou-se para frente, preparou o cambio e acelerou firme. Kagome podia ter tirado a carteira há pouco tempo, mas sabia dirigir como ninguém. Acelerou muito, já que as pistas estavam vazias por ser tarde da noite.

- O que está fazendo!!!??

- Dirigindo? – ela respondeu, acelerando ainda mais. Queria ver a reação dele.

- Não, você está cometendo um suicídio! - Ela estava tentando fazê-lo botar o cinto? Não ia botar o cinto.

- Não estou não... Você não disse que eu não sabia dirigir? Essa é a prova. – ela diminuiu um pouco a velocidade e olhou para ele, dando uma piscadela.

- Eu não vou botar o cinto!! - Inuyasha exclamou. Tiraram um fino na esquina.

- Não coloque... Não vou te obrigar mais... – ela respondeu.

- ... - Kagome continuou naquele ritmo estável. Não se falaram mais durante o percurso, até que Inuyasha resolveu falar.

- Pra onde a gente tá indo? - ele perguntou a ela emburrado ainda

- Para um hospital... – Kagome viu Inuyasha arregalar os olhos. – Brincadeira... para casa. Eu vou cuidar de você lá, tudo bem?

- A minha casa passou há umas 4 quadras atrás! - Inuyasha se ajeitou no banco colocando o cinto.

- Sério? – Kagome ficou surpresa. – Ahh.. não tem problema. A gente volta. – E ela girou o carro bruscamente. O carro parou e Kagome seguiu tranqüilamente, ignorando Inuyasha.

- Você é algum tipo de psicopata? - perguntou com o olhos arregalados.

- Não... Por que? – ela perguntou delicada. – Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Eu vou botar na justiça o cara que passou a Kagome.. - Inuyasha sussurrou para ele mesmo.

- O que você disse Inu-kun? – Claro que ela tinha ouvido perfeitamente. Era muito engraçado ver a cara dele com ela dirigindo. Ele REALMENTE estava assustado.

- Nada.

Kagome deu um sorriso. E depois de alguns minutos, longos na opinião de Inuyasha, eles chegaram na casa dele.

- Pronto... Está entregue Senhor Inuyasha. – Kagome tirou o cinto, desligou o carro e entrou a chave para ele. – Vamos sair do carro agora? – Inuyasha se mantinha imóvel, por isso a pergunta.

- Eu estou bem aqui! - ele disse olhando para frente, apesar de Kagome estar ao seu lado.

- É mesmo? Vai passar a noite dentro do carro?

- Eu vou entrar... Depois.. - ele não ia conseguir sair do carro. Tinha olhado para o seu pé durante a volta e ele tinha ficado meio roxo.

- Não.. eu vou sair... e vou abrir sua porta e te ajudar, Ok? – Kagome saiu do carro, deu a volta e abrir a porta de Inuyasha. – Agora... tente colocar suas pernas para fora.

- Que saco! - ele reclamou fazendo o que ela tinha pedido carinhosamente. Seu pé direito estava sem o sapato, porque estava começando a doer.

Kagome, com toda sua força, levantou Inuyasha e apoiou ele dá mesma forma de antes. Entraram na casa, agora silenciosa. Kagome subiu as escadas vagarosamente com Inuyasha e, ao chegarem ao seu quarto, o depositou com cuidado na cama.

- Eu vou pegar uma compressa de água gelada e algumas faixas... – Kagome estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha na cama. – Volto em um instante, ok?

- Aham... - assim que ela saiu, ele olhou para o próprio pé. Estava começando a inchar um pouco. E era vergonhosamente humilhante ele ter torcido o pé e ela, ter pulado da árvore, e não ter torcido o pé. Era para ser. no mínimo. ao contrário! Tá, não queria que ela se machucasse e tal. Mas ele torceu o pé? - Isso é coisa de mulher..

- O que é coisa de mulher, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou, agora trazendo uma bacia de água gelada com um pano e algumas faixas.

- Era para você ter torcido o pé, e não eu!

- Por que eu? E depois você dia que antes você do que eu.... – Kagome sentou-se na cama, molhou o pano e colocou sobre o pé de Inuyasha, que reclamou.

- Eu disse.. Mas é diferente! – ele falou tentado se explicar.

- Aham... sei... – Kagome começou a massagear o pé dele. – Está tendo alguma melhora?

- Tá doendo.. Eu não quero engessar. - ele fez uma voz tão manhosa. Kagome riu com aquilo. Ele realmente parecia uma criança fofa.

- Se não parar de inchar e doer, vamos ter que engessar sim mocinho. – Kagome estava fazendo compressa de novo. – Enquanto isso, vou ser sua enfermeira até melhorar! – ela seu um sorriso.

- Ainda bem que parou de doer! - mentiu ele. Kagome parou e olhou fixamente para ele.

- Você está mentindo.

- Não, não estou. Parou de doer! - Inuyasha disse tentando parecer convincente.

- Inuyasha... Não adianta mentir para mim... Eu sei que você está mentindo. – ela disse rindo. – Não precisa fazer isso... Se continuar assim, só amanhã vamos ao hospital...

- Eu não gosto de hospital! É tudo branco, com pessoas que usam branco e eles agem como se tudo estivesse sempre bem!

- É... E olha que era para eu trabalhar lá, hein? – Kagome riu. – Mas, pensa... Vai ser para o seu bem. E, eu tenho certeza que você não vai precisar ir amanhã ao hospital.

- Tem certeza?

- De acordo com meu olhar clínico de médica... Aham... Pode dormir tranqüilo. – Kagome retirou o pano com água. – Agora... Vamos enfaixar.

- Por que enfaixar? Você disse que estava bom!

- É para não precisar ir ao hospital amanhã e engessar... – ela estava começando a enfaixar o pé de Inuyasha, com muito cuidado. Deu algumas voltas e viu que era suficiente. – Pronto... consegue suportar?

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Que dor insuportável!! - Inuyasha se jogou de costas na cama como se estivesse doendo horrores, mas como havia um sorriso no rosto dele, Kagome sabia que era palhaçada. - Eu vou morreeee-ee-eeer

- Ahh... meu Deus... O que eu posso fazer para parar essa dor insuportável? – Kagome também resolveu participar da encenação.

- Você podia virar minha enfermeira particular! - ria enquanto dizia.

- Pode ser... Mas você não pode abusar muito de mim... Nada de acordar de madrugada para pegar comida. – ela riu. – Que serviços vou ter que prestar?

- Você vai ter que dar comida para nimim, brincar com nimim.. - ele disse.

- Ahh... Igual a um bebê? Pode deixar.. Vou cuidar direitinho de você. – ela riu.

- Perai, eu não terminei! Você vai ter que abraçar nimim, beijar nimim.. - continuou ele.

- Uhumm... Então... – ela começou a se deitar da cama, se aproximando do rosto dele. – Posso começar meu trabalho agora? - Inuyasha passou os braços ao redor da cintura fina dela.

- Pode!

Kagome foi subindo nele devagarzinho, e foi começando a dar selinhos nele, provocando-o, sem dar chance para ele aprofundar o beijo. Até que ele a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para um beijo de verdade. Kagome adorou a atitude dele e ele começou a passar a mão por suas costas, fazendo carinho nela. Até que eles começaram a rolar na cama e, por ironia do destino eles caíram no chão. Inuyasha por cima de Kagome.

- Você adora cair no chão né bruxa? - Inuyasha disse macio.

- Pra você ver... eu e o chão somos um só... não importa a situação, sempre somos atraídos.

- Não gostei..

- Do que você não gostou? – Kagome fez uma cara de interrogativa.

- Você é atraída pelo chão!

- Eu não... Sempre o ignoro... Ele que fica sempre colocando pedras para eu poder cair e ficar perto dele. Mas, eu já disse que tem outra pessoa por quem eu sou atraída...

- Ele é insistente heim! - Inuyasha ainda estava em cima de Kagome e nenhum dos dois parecia incomodado com isso.

- É... Eu também acho. - ela riu. - Não sei o que ele quer comigo...

- Ai dele se ele se engraçar com você!

- O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- O que você gostaria que eu fizesse? - perguntou Inuyasha rindo. Não dava para bater no chão. Ia quebrar a mão e o chão ia continuar a existir.

- Que você esquecesse o chão e me abraçasse bem forte e me desse um beijo. – ela pediu.

- Você pode pedir isso quando quiser.. - chegou bem pertinho do rosto dela. Faltando menos de um centímetro para encostar seus lábios nos dela.

- Então porque você está me provocando? – ela perguntou. – Eu pedi, então me atende...

- Porque você fez isso comigo! - sorriu travesso.

- Não vale isso... – ela também sorriu. – Sabia que vingança é uma coisa muito feia?

- Vingança é um prato que eu como frio!

- Então você não vai me abraçar forte, nem me beijar, é isso? – ela fez um bico.

- Não sei.. Eu ia sair perdendo também. Tenho que pensar! - Kagome ficou quieta, ainda com o bico esperando que ele pensasse.

- E então...?

- Não dá! - depositou um selinho nela antes de continuar. - Eu não resisto! - deitou um pouco para o lado de um jeito que desse para abraçá-la forte. - Você é viciante!

- É bom saber disso.. porque você também é... eu adoro quando você me abraça... me sinto tão protegida... parece que nada pode me machucar... – ela sorriu.

- Era o que eu pretendia.. - a apertou um pouco mais, sem machucá-la. - Bom saber que consegui!

- E com grande êxito, diga-se de passagem... – ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Te amo pequena! – Inuyasha sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aháá!! Por essa vocês não esperavam! huahuahuahua..! SIIM! Tmamos vergonha na cara e postamos mais um capítulo ANTES do Ano Novo! \o/ Podem considerar como presente de Natal atrasado huahuhuahuahuahua... Se bem que se vocês forem aprar para pensar, são três capítulos noviinhos! Em Caminhos, em Sonho Reais e em Doce Crepúsculo! =P

E ai gente? Como foi de Natal? Meu paizinho querido - eu amo meu pai - me deu um MP5! Eu quase tive um treco! Pra falar a verdade, eu to com MEDO de usar! Ele tá dentro da caixa ainda! huahuahuahu *retardada*.. Bem genteim, Feliz Natal atrasado e FELIZ ANO NOVO!! QUE MUITAS COISAS BOAS ACONTEÇAM COM VOCÊS!! Muita paz, alegria, churrascos, piscina e festas esse ano! xD

Bjoks!

Kaori-sann

**Reviews!**

**Sophie-sama:** Bom conselho... eu adoro reler nossas fics, porque a gente sempre esquece dos detalhes delas e quando a gente volta e lê parece que ela é toda perfeita e que a gente queria que fosse verdade. Com a gente de papel principal com o Inu, para variar... xD Inu... NÃO casa com ela! Ele é comprometido COMIGO! COMIGO! Pronto... nem adianta comparar o Inu com o... er... esse daí que você disse... ele ganha de qualquer jeito! hauhauhuahuahauha... Voz do Sesshy! Ahhh... a voz dele é... tão linda. Arrepia quando ele fala... Uhuuuu! O cara lá tem que comer muito feijão com bolinho de arroz para ganhar dos irmãos Taisho... claro! ahuahuahuahua Né? Reviews grandes? PODE escrever! Eu deixo...! hauhauhauhaua Beijooo

**K-Dani:** Nhaiiii! Ela gostou! *Aline pula* Todas nós queremos um Inu. O meu vai chegar essa semana por sedex... tá demorando um bocado. Que bom que você amou! Nós esperamos que você possa amar toooodos os caps que estão por vir, ok? Kissus

**Agome-chan:** *Sente as bochechas sendo apertadas e ri* Mais um capítulo bom? Eeee..! Todo mundo está querendo um Inu e se casar com ele. A fila está aumentando com o passar dos capítulos... hauhauauhaua. Ele vai voltar logo... ou será que a Ká...? Ahh... mistério é sempre melhor, não é? Beijo

**Manda-chan Satoru:** Leitora Novaa!!!!! Seja bem vinda!! *aline pula nela para as boas vindas* Que lindo que você está amando! Que ótimo que você acha que merecemos todas as reviews do mundo. Isso nos deixa muito felizes e lisonjeadas por você realmente estar acompanhando. De verdade! Gostou desse cap? Kissus

**Belle Lune's:** Oiee! Amou? Sério? *olhinhos brilhantes da Aline* A gente? Nós somos apenas duas pessoas perdidas que não sabem o que escrevem... mesmo. Por isso nossas fics são doidas e assim... contagiantes. Nós mesmas rimos, nos divertimos, ficamos curiosas com as nossas próprias ações. É bem incrível. A Kaori agradece por você está gostando do Inu! Todas nós gostamos dele kawaii assim! Agradecemos por tanto carinho da sua parte! Mesmo! A Kaori te manda outro beijoo... e eu também! *fica com ciúmes por NÃO ter ganhado um* *faz bico, mas logo ri* Beijoooo!


	15. Capítulo 14

_- personagem apresentada_

_# personagem desconhecida_

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 14**

- Inu... – Kagome estava agora deitada na cama junto com Inuyasha, observando a janela. – Vamos lá fora?

- Agora?

- É... Agora... – ela levantou a cabeça para fitar o hannyou. – Lá fora está lindo. Vamos deitar na grama, ver as estrelas... Por favor! – ela fez aquela carinha pidona para ele.

- Ahh Ká...

- Por favor! – ela juntou as mãos.

- Você é irritante sabia? - ele disse se levantando. Kagome abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Ahh.. E eu te amo muito! – ela também se levantou. – Mas cuidado com o pé!

- Eu sei.. - Inuyasha estava pulando em um pé só até a porta.

Kagome ajudou Inuyasha descer as escadas e então eles foram até a porta de trás da casa, que dava para um jardim lindo, com muita grama. Eles foram bem ao centro e sentaram-se lá.

- O céu não está lindo! – Kagome começou a olhar para cima. – Às vezes é tão bom ficar fitando coisas bonitas... Faz bem para alma.

- Pode ser.. - disse dando de ombros.

- Nossa... Que animação. – ela olhou para ele. – O que foi?

- Nada! Por que?

-Está parecendo que você está um pouco triste, não sei... Pensativo... - Inuyasha sentou-se no gramado se apoiando no braços estendidos.

- Impressão sua...

Kagome resolveu ficar quieta e olhou para o céu. Realmente estava bonito naquela noite. Sem nenhuma nuvem sequer. As estrelas brilhavam tanto, que pareciam que eles não estavam em uma cidade grande e sim em algum lugar afastado, um sítio talvez. Ela juntou os joelhos e apoiou seu queixo neles, ainda olhando para cima.

- Que foi? - foi a vez dele de perguntar.

- Nada... – Kagome respondeu assim como ele respondeu para ela.

- Ahm.. - Kagome suspirou e foi engatinhando até onde ele estava sentado.

- Que foi?

- Sabe, antes da minha mãe sumir do mundo... A gente ficava todas as noites vendo as estrelas e tal... – disse meio distante.

- Ahh... Desculpe-me... Eu não sabia que isso iria te trazer lembranças que você não queria se recordar... Vamos lá para dentro então? – ela ficou um pouco triste.

- Não precisa..

- Mesmo? – Kagome se aproximou mais dele.

- Mesmo, não precisa! - ele sorriu passando a mão pela bochecha dela. Ela sorriu.

- Posso deitar no seu colo? – ela pediu.

- Ué.. Pode! - Kagome colocou sua cabeça nas pernas de Inuyasha e ficou olhando para ele.

- É tão bom ficar assim... – ela deu um sorriso.

- Você é abusada.. - ele falou olhando o céu. Suas mãos passavam pela franja de Kagome, indo e vindo.

- Não sou nada... Só sou sincera. – ela começou a rir. – Você adora minha franja, né?

- Aham..! Sua franja, seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu cheiro...

- Humm.... – Kagome agora levantou sua cabeça e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Inuyasha, colocando seu rosto entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. – Você também tem um cheiro muito bom... – e ela ficou respirando ali.

- Kagome.. para.. - sussurrou baixinho.

- Por que? Faz cosquinhas? – ela continuou ali.

- Não.. - se afastou um pouco dela, ara olhá-la nos olhos. - Me dá arrepios!

- Mas é tão bom ficar ali... – ela disse olhando para ele.

- Eu não conseguir responder por mim por muito tempo.. - alertou para ela. Sentir a respiração DELA batendo em seu pescoço com ELA no seu colo era mais do que podia agüentar.

Kagome ficou um pouco corada, mas resolveu não ligar muito.

- Abraçar eu posso, não é? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim! - respondeu já abraçado a ela.

- Assim como? – ela queria saber o que passou para ele.

- Coradinha.. - Inuyasha se afastou um pouco de nada e olhou para ela. - Você fica muito linda assim..

- Eu fico parecendo um tomate... – ela riu.

- Eu vou começar a te chamar de cerejinha! Tem cheiro de cereja e parece uma cereja corada. – riu também.

- Pronto... Virei uma cereja. – ela riu mais ainda.

- Você esqueceu do pronome possessivo "minha". Você é MINHA cereja..!

- Tudo bem, POSSESSIVO! – ela não parava de rir. – Sua cereja precisa de uma cama agora.

- Ok.. - Kagome saiu de cima dele e o ajudou a se levantar e a subir as escadas até o quarto dele. - Vou tomar banho rapidinho! - disse 'saltitando' até o banheiro.

- Eu também preciso de um... - Kagome gritou.

- Tem toalha.. - gritou de volta do banheiro com o chuveiro ligado. - Em algum dos armários

- Ahh... – Kagome olhou para os armários. Ele facilitou MUITO a sua vida. Tinham muitos armários no quarto. Abriu o primeiro que viu, que, não se sabe como, lá tinham toalhas. Kagome tirou uma de lá e gritou de volta. – Vou tomar banho no quarto de hóspedes... – e ficou parada olhando a porta de madeira, ouvindo o barulho da água que vinha da parte de dentro do banheiro, esperando uma resposta de Inuyasha que nunca veio. Resolveu, então, tomar seu banho. Andou pelo corredor até parar em frente ao quarto em que uma vez sua mala tinha ficado, já que ela mesma, dormia no de Inuyasha com ele todas as noites.

Entrou e separou suas roupas em cima da cama. Uma camisola normal, como ela sempre usava. Só que com short. Foi para o banho e ao chegar lá, avistou a banheira e ela estava tão convidativa. Então, Kagome não pensou duas vezes. Colocou muita água com muita espuma. E então, ficou lá até se esquecer do tempo.

Kagome saiu da banheira pingando. Estava completamente relaxada. Como Inuyasha podia simplesmente deixar aquela banheira maravilhosa só para ficar com ela? Parou em frente ao espelho embaçado pela água quente, enrolou uma toalha no corpo e outra na cabeça. Saiu do banheiro cantarolando qualquer coisa e deu de cara com Inuyasha olhando para ela. Faltava só a baba.

- AHHHHHHHH.... – ela deu um grito. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – até então ela não tinha se tocado que estava de toalha.

- Eu.. - Inuyasha limpou a garganta e continuou. - V-você tava-a demoran-do e e-u.. Ahh! Sua maluca! - ele gritou quando ela tacou um livro em sua direção

- Seu pervertido... – Kagome tacou uma revista. – Você tá olhando para mim, e eu só estou de toalha! E ainda por cima tá sentado em cima da minha roupa.

- Para bruxa!!!! - se levantou todo troncho, apoiado em um pé só, tentou salvar sua vida: sair do quarto. - Para com isso Kagome! - ele desviou do relógio e viu ela pegar a mala com os olhos dourados arregalados.

- Então... PÁRA DE ME OLHAR DESSE JEITO. – ela abaixou a mala e ele abriu a porta para sair do quarto, mas ficou parado vendo o que ela iria fazer.

- Que jeito? Eu não fiz nada! - Inuyasha tentou se defender, mas ela voltou a levantar a mala. E ele rapidamente fechou a porta. - Sua maluca...

- EU NÃO SOU MALUCA. – ela gritou lá de dentro. – E VOCÊ FICOU ME OLHANDO QUE NEM UM PERVERTIDO, SÓ PORQUE EU ESTAVA DE TOALHA.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ IMAGINANDO COISAS!

- EU VI MUITO BEM, TÁ SENHOR INUYASHA. – Kagome estava mudando de roupa enquanto discutia com Inuyasha.

- SUA CEGA!! - gritou de volta. Quem passasse pelo corredor ia pensar que ele estava discutindo com a porta. - EU **NÃO** ESTAVA OLHANDO!

- É CLARO, VOCÊ ESTAVA ADMIRANDO A PORTA DO BANHEIRO... – ela tinha terminado de se arrumar e abriu a porta. – Não é mesmo?

- Não!

- Aham... sei... – Kagome fechou a porta atrás de si, e novamente virou-se para Inuyasha. – E eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa.

- Não.. Você é a cerejinha! - terminou rindo.

- Cerejinha, né pervertido. – e abraçou ele ali mesmo no corredor.

- É... Cerejinha! - andaram abraçadinhos até o quarto de Inuyasha, onde Kagome se soltou dele e se jogou em cima da cama.

- Isso aqui é tão bom..! – ela disse.

- Eu sei.. - Inuyasha continuou no mesmo lugar vendo a criatura jogada na cama. Os cabelos negros casteando no colchão.

- É... Você não está com sono? – ela continuava do mesmo jeito.

- Não.. Só preciso dormir 4 horas por dia! - sentou-se na cama ao lado de Kagome.

- Quer dizer que você não vai fazer companhia para mim? – ela se levantou e fez uma carinha triste.

- Eu já deixei de fazer companhia para você alguma fez? - sorriu para ela.

- Não... vem aqui comigo, vem. – ela estava batendo na cama para Inuyasha deitar lá.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar de fazer isso hoje? - Inuyasha perguntou se deitando, ficando de frente para ela.

- Que bom que não... – ela ficou olhando para ele. – Que foi? – ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

- Vendo a sorte que tenho..

- Até parece, seu bobo! – ela colocou sua mão no ombro dele.

- É sério!! É muita sorte para uma pessoa só!

- Eu também tenho muita sorte... – ela disse baixinho deitando-se ao lado dele, olhando para seu rosto.

- Vai dormir Ká... Você disse que tava com sono.. - a abraçou como fazia em todas as noites que dormiam juntos.

- Agora não quero mais... Quero ficar olhando para você... Só isso... – Kagome continuou a falar baixinho.

- Se você ficar me secando, eu vou perder toda a minha beleza!

- Tá bom seu chato... Eu fecho meus olhos. – dizendo isso, foi fechando devagar. – Mesmo assim, você não vai perder sua beleza... Isso é impossível!

- Viu? É por isso que eu fico me gabando! - ajeitou-a melhor em seus braços antes de fechar os olhos também.

- Eu sei... Por isso que eu falei... Adoro quando você se gaba... é engraçado! – Kagome riu.

- Você me adora! Até quando eu to emburrado você fala que eu to "fofo"! - Inuyasha disse, mas os olhos ainda estavam fechados.

- Mas você fica fofo mesmo! Chega de puxar seu saco... – ela riu e abriu os olhos.

- Ah.. Tava tão legal!

- Eu sei... – Kagome disse sarcástica. – Mas, chega um pouco...

- Boa noite! - disse por fim.

- Boa noite... Já vai dormir?

- Uhm... Não sei... Se o sono vier..!

- OK... Te amo lindo! – ela levantou a cabeça e o beijou.

- Também te amo bruxa..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha acordou pela quarta vez, mas dessa vez já tinha amanhecido. Olhou para Kagome bem há tempo de vê-la coçando o nariz. Era tão engraçado. Ela passava o rosto da mão rapidinho no nariz, de um lado e para o outro e logo depois fazia uma careta engraçada. Ele sorriu com a cena. Ficou ali, olhando-a, até ela abrir os olhinhos azuis mais brilhantes que estrelas...

- Bom dia.. - falou devagar.

- Bom dia Inu-kun. – ela deu um sorriso.

- Eu já disse que você coça seu nariz engraçado? - sorriu.

- Disse sim, lá no hotel. Acho que é mania. – ela coçou o nariz de novo.

- Vamos levantar Bela Adormecida?

- Ah... Não... Estou com preguiça... – ela virou-se para o lado, passando seu braço pelo pescoço de Inuyasha, fechando os olhos.

Inuyasha riu divertido da reação dela.

- Nós vamos embora hoje!

- Eu quero ficar aqui... Não quero ir embora... – ela fez bico. – Por que você quer ir embora?

- E a sua faculdade? - Inuyasha perguntou com o cenho franzido. Ela não queria ir por causa da faculdade. Ia matar aula e não queria de jeito nenhum. Agora ela quer ficar? Ah sim... Era sábado!

- Hoje é sábado...Mais algum motivo?

- Não.

- Então... Vamos dormir mais? - ela pediu.

- Se você quiser! - Ela olhou para ele, e de repente mudou de idéia.

- Ah.. não. Quero acordar. Estou com fome... - Kagome viu o que tinha acabado de falar, e olhou para Inuyasha. - Acho que estou ficando tempo demais com você.

- Eu preciso me alimentar direito! Estou em fase de crescimento! - Inuyasha se sentou na cama e Kagome continuou deitada olhando para ele.

- Em fase de crescimento? Com 72 anos? Então, eu sou um bebê... – Kagome sentou-se também.

- Eu não vou explicar de novo! - levantou, caminhando até a porta para poder chegar até a cozinha.

- Vou escovar meus dentes... – ela também se levantou e saiu do quarto para o outro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava satisfeito. Seis torradas com manteiga, um copo de iogurte e outro de suco, pãozinho com queijo, bolinhos, pão de forma com presunto e manteiga... Tanta coisa. Mas estava faltando um docinho, talvez um leite com Nescau ia cair bem. Foi até a geladeira, abrindo-a e tirando de lá a jarra com leite. Depois pegou o Nescau, uma colher e um copo limpo, colocando tudo em cima da mesa.

- Era só o que faltava! – Com um sorriso, depositou o leite no copo e as duas colheres e meia de Nescau, logo depois mexendo. Kagome, que já tinha terminado o seu café, e só estava observando Inuyasha, balançou a cabeça e começou a rir.

- Coitada da Kaede... Você paga ela bem, né?

- Ahn? Do que está falando bruxa? - perguntou logo depois de ter virado o copo de leite goela abaixo.

- Nada... Esquece... – Kagome levantou-se da mesa, se espreguiçando. – Já acabou seu café?

- Já..! - Inuyasha se levantou e os dois andaram até a sala, sentando-se no sofá. - O que pretende fazer hoje?

- Hum... Eu não sei... – ela riu. – Você que é o dono da casa e que conhece Tókio.. Tem alguma idéia?

Inuyasha suspirou pensativo. O que eles podiam fazer? Tókio era imensa e dava para fazer tudo que você imaginasse lá.

- A gente pode ir ao cinema! - ele deu a sugestão.

- Aii... – os olhos de Kagome brilharam. – Eu adoro cinema. – deu um beijo em Inuyasha. – Vou tomar banho. – e saltou do sofá, correndo para o quarto. Ele viu Kagome subir as escadas, de dois em dois degraus, sorrindo.

- Então tá! - disse para o nada. Levantou e andou lentamente até seu quarto. Tomou seu banho, vestiu uma calça jeans larga, um casaco branco por baixo e por cima, outro casaco, só que vermelho. Os cabelos ainda estavam meio úmidos, mas completamente desembaraçados. Pensou em ir até o quarto dela para esperá-la, mas lembrou da noite anterior. Ele quase tinha morrido. É.. melhor não.

Desceu para esperar na sala.

Kagome tomou um bom banho. Colocou uma saia de prega preta até o meio das coxas, uma bota preta cano longo e uma blusa de mangas compridas com um decote V de linha azul claro com listras brancas. Penteou os cabelos e passou um gloss e colocou um brinco de argola. Desceu as escadas, encontrando um Inuyasha de costas, a sua espera.

- Estou pronta... – ela disse.

- Você demora meio século! - comentou sorrindo bobo. Ela estava tão linda. - Vamos?

- Ahh.. Você que é rápido demais... Eu nem demorei para escolher minha roupa... – Kagome deu a mão para ele e eles andaram até a garagem.

Inuyasha abriu as portas do carro prateado de longe, para logo depois entrarem, em um silêncio que não era incômodo. Foi ai que Kagome lembrou...

- E o se pé? Está melhor? – ela abriu um sorriso maldoso. – Ou eu vou ter que dirigir de novo?

- Não!! - Inuyasha quase gritou. - Tá ótimo ele! Não estou nem mais mancando! - e isso era verdade. Kagome gargalhou.

- Que bom... Mas, você vai ver, quando eu comprar um carro para mim, você não vai ter como fugir... – ela deu um sorriso pequeno, mas ainda maldoso.

- Você não vai ter um carro seu.. Todo dia iria ter um atropelamento e eu vou poupar o mundo disso! - brincou com ela.

- Hei... – olhou para ele divertida. – Eu sei dirigir muito bem, viu? Você é que é um medroso...

- Sabia que existe uma coisa chamada LEIS de TRÂNSITO? - deu uma rápida olhada para ela sorrindo.

- Sabia que existe uma coisa chamada MEDO? – ela revidou para ele.

- Quem disse que eu tenho medo?

- Você não precisou dizer.. Era só olhar para seu rosto ontem no carro, e qualquer um diria isso. – ela riu do seu próprio comentário. – E sim... Eu respeito as leis de trânsito, mas eu quis ver como você sairia no meu teste de coragem.

- Eu só tenho medo de duas coisas: ficar de baixo d'água e de lagartixa! E falo com orgulho! - riu do próprio comentário. - E eu estava com medo por causa de você, não por mim! Eu não em machuco fácil! - gabou-se.

- Aham... Tudo bem... Ah... Se aparecer alguma lagartixa eu prometo que te protejo. – ela riu. – E sobre água, eu faço uma respiração boca-boca e resolve o problema.

- Gostei mais da parte do boca-a-boca.. - Ela riu.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Depois fica falando do Miroku...

- Pera.. Aí foi um insulto! Ele passou a mão na sua bunda duas vezes!! - falou indignado tanto com a comparação, tanto com o fato dele realmente ter passado a mão na bunda dela.

- Mas eu bati nele... – ela riu lembrando da cena. – É... Você tem razão.. Ele é MUITO pervertido. Mas você também é... Nem tanto quanto o Miroku é verdade, mas é.

- Quantas vezes eu passei a mão na sua bunda? - desafiou.

- Ahh... Acho que, pelas minhas contas, três... – ela riu. – Fora às vezes que você ficou falando na minha bunda.

- Ah! Mas eu sou seu namorado! É diferente! Miroku nem te conhecia direito! - tentou se defender pela segunda vez.

- Isso não é desculpa... Eu por acaso coloco a mão na sua bunda? – aquele assunto ficou engraçado. Inuyasha riu. Aquilo era engraçado. Parou no sinal vermelho e olhou para ela.

- Não coloca porque não quer!

- Então, quer dizer que eu tenho liberdade para isso? – ela sorriu olhando para o rosto dele.

- Tem ué!

- Vou me lembrar disso. – ela virou seu rosto para frente e o sinal se abriu. – Você não perde por esperar.. – e ela riu, com suas próprias palavras. Quem diria que ela falaria aquilo?

- Você está começando a mudar.. - Virou a esquina, e já conseguia ver as luzes do shopping. - Ou será que você sempre foi assim?

- Eu sempre fui assim... Ou será que sua companhia está me corrompendo? – Inuyasha parou o carro, entrando no estacionamento do shopping, pegando um ticket de vaga.

- Eu nada bruxa! Pare de inventar desculpas! - achou a vaga e parou ali. Abriu a porta para poder sair e Kagome já tinha saído. Andaram de mãos dadas até a entrada. O shopping estava razoavelmente cheio, coisas de um shopping normal. As lojas ainda vendiam suas roupas de inverno, uma mais linda que a outra. Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam conforme passavam pelas lojas. Olhou para Inuyasha e viu ele quase virar o pescoço para uma garota, que **não** era **ela**.

- Hei.. - ela bateu nele. - Seu safado! - e largou a mão da dele e foi andando. Logo na frente, passaram vários homens muito bonitos que falaram gracinhas para ela. Kagome nem ligou e continuou andando. Inuyasha Safado... Humpt!!

- Ei, o que foi? - Kagome quase não acreditou na cara de inocente que ele fez.

- Ahh... Não sei... Acho que foi um cisco no meu olho que me enganou... – ela virou e continuou andando passando pelos homens, mandando eles se catarem. Uma Kagome estressada era BEM ruim.

- Eu não fiz nada sua maluca! - o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Ela estava bem até agora.

- Agora você vai se fingir de sonso e dizer que enquanto eu estava olhando para as lojas você NÃO estava olhando para aquela... Aquela... Mulher ali... – ela apontou para frente, mas a mulher não estava mais lá. – Eu... Eu vou embora. – ela já foi em direção à porta do shopping. Saiu, sem ouvir os protestos de Inuyasha.

Kagome seguiu para o estacionamento, mais zangada ainda por ele não ter a seguido. Bem, ela o que ela achava, já que não via um sinal dele. Tentou abrir a porta e lembrou-se de que não estava com a chave. Ele era um idiota! Devia estar com aquela mocréia agora.

- Kagome! - ela ouviu ele a chamando, mas não se virou. - Eu não fiz nada de mais! Agora eu não posso olhar ninguém? Tenho que andar de olhos fechados, é isso?

Ela não deu ouvidos. Resolveu seguir para o lado do metrô. Mas, onde era o metrô? Foi indo para a esquerda, saiu do estacionamento do shopping e viu que estava MUITO perdida. Que porcaria de cidade grande!

- Que droga! Será que não tem nenhuma estação de metrô aqui perto não? – ela disse para o vento, porque ninguém sequer a ouviu.

- Maldição! - gritou. Para onde ela tinha ido agora? - menina idiota.. - resmungou de novo. Ficou um tempo no estacionamento esperando que ela voltasse. Mas sabia que ela não ia voltar, ela era tão orgulhosa quanto ele.

Kagome viu que não conseguiria sair de lá sozinha. Encostou-se em uma parede e viu que tinha sido muito radical. Ele só olhou para a moça. E se fosse ela? E se ela tivesse olhado para outro homem? Ahh.. Agora não era hora de orgulho ferido. Bem feito para ela. Perdida no meio de Tókio, sem dinheiro e sem... Inuyasha. Seus olhos começaram a ficar molhados voluntariamente, sem que ela sequer quisesse. Ele realmente tinha um alto poder sobre ela.

- Ei, desculpa.. - Inuyasha disse atrás dela. Estava um pouco sem fôlego, pois tinha corrido para achar o cheiro dela.

Kagome se assustou com o toque de Inuyasha. Ela rapidamente enxugou suas lágrimas e olhou para ele sem dizer nada. Inuyasha ficou um pouco em choque por ela estar chorando, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- Ká, não chora, você sabe que eu não gosto. - ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

- Eu não estou chorando... – ela fungou. – Só meus olhos, sem meu consentimento, começaram a chorar. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. - Ele riu do que ela disse.

- Tá bom.. – Inuyasha disse em tom de deboche. Logo depois a abraçou forte e disse.. –Por que você faz isso comigo...?

- Eu te odeio... – ela disse entre os braços de Inuyasha, socando seu peito. – Eu te odeio Inuyasha. – ela dizia isso ainda com lágrimas no rosto.

- Não fala isso não... - a voz grossa saiu em um fio.

- Eu falo sim... – ela disse. – Por que você faz isso? Eu te odeio tanto... – ela olhou nos olhos dele. - ... Mas não consigo não deixar de te amar.

- Sorte a minha, porque toda vez que eu brigo com você, sinto o meu mundo desabar! - Inuyasha falou também encarando os olhos azuis, sorrindo de canto. - Bruxa.. Tinha que se a bruxa pra fazer isso comigo! - Ela sorriu um pouco.

- Me desculpe pelo ataque... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Às vezes nem eu me entendo. Então, não me pergunte o porquê.

- É porque eu sou irresistivelmente perf.. - ia ele começar com a gabação se Kagome não o tivesse interrompido. Ela levantou as mãos, em sinal de desistência.

- Ok, ok... Eu e o Japão sabemos disso... – ela ainda não estava com uma carinha muito boa e isso incomodava Inuyasha. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa..

- Então.. Ainda quer ir no cinema com esse imbecil?

- Acho que eu aceito sim... – ela sorriu. – Eu quero melhorar meu humor. Não gosto de ficar triste. De todo mundo lá na escola, onde eu estudava eu era a mais feliz, não importava o quão triste eu estava então... – ela levantou o rosto e deu aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar. – Vamos?

- A Rin é sempre a mais animada. - comentou. Iam saindo de seja lá onde estavam como se o horário do cinema fosse esperar por eles. Doce ilusão que eles descobriram depois.. - eu lembro de uma vez que fizemos uma trilha com ela. Primeira e ÚLTIMA vez! - ele deixou bem claro.

- O que aconteceu? – Kagome perguntou. – Espera... Deixa eu adivinhar. Ela só pensou em atividade BOAS como aulas de escultura em neve e gelo?

- Ela simplesmente resolveu que íamos fazer a tal Da.. da.. Nem lembro mais! Eu sei que ela era enorme e no panfleto dizia que era somente para amadores. Ela NUNCA tinha feito trilha na vida. Enfim, acabou chovendo e a gente acampou no meio do nada, sem nada, nem comida e ela ficava repetindo que era emocionante, que nós nunca teríamos uma experiência como essa de novo e que tínhamos sorte por isso. - Kagome continuou ouvindo o "relato" - E Seshoumaru é o realista mais pessimista que eu já vi porque ele ficava dizendo que se continuasse a chover daquele jeito, a terra em cima da caverna que a gente tava iria desabar e iríamos ficar presos! Não sei o que eles fazem juntos... - Kagome começou a rir, e assim foi. Não conseguia parar de rir.

- Meu Deus... Você já pesquisou para ver se a Rin é de outro planeta? – ela perguntou olhando para ele séria, mas ao mesmo tempo não agüentando agora as lágrimas do riso.

- Você só está achando graça porque não estava lá!! Aquela maldita daquela goteira ficava pingando bem onde eu estava! - Inuyasha disse irritado lembrando do dia perfeito, como Rin havia apelidado. - Todos saíram traumatizados de lá! Me deu mais pena foi da Sango, ela tinha acabado de virar namorada do Miroku e eles foram passar as férias em Tókio.

- Nossa... Nem a Sango escapou? – ela riu. – Ainda bem que eu não te conheci nessa época. E se a Rin tiver uma dessas idéias, vou de preferência, ficar BEM doente.

Kagome reconheceu as lojas com as roupas deslumbrantes, mas dessa vez, Inuyasha olhava para frente e agarrado a ela. Passavam por vários corredores com lojas de todos os tipos: jóias, roupas, brinquedos, móveis, fantasias, mas só uma delas vez Kagome parar de andar: Kopenhagen (eu amo essaloja, mas é caaara..).

- Kopenhagen... Há quanto tempo não como um chocolate daqui... – e soltou um suspiro. – Chocolates perfeitos!

- Você quer uns? - perguntou olhando para uma Kagome que mantinha os olhos vidrados na vitrine.

- Sério? – ela virou-se para ele e deu um sorrisão. – De todo o mundo, esse chocolate só perde para meu miojo com queijo, por muito pouco em minhas comidas preferidas. Você vai comprar um para mim? – ela ficou com os olhos brilhando.

- Compro quantos você quiser bruxa!

- Aii... – ela pulou nele, quase o derrubando. – Eu te amo muito, muito, muito. – e deu muitos beijos nele.

- Só por causa do chocolate? - Inuyasha perguntou com uma surpresa fingida. Ele teve de segurá-la pela cintura, para não cair.

- Não... Porque você é o melhor namorado do mundo que compra os melhores chocolates do mundo para mim! – ela deu outro beijo nele.

- Ahm.. Sei.. - Kagome praticamente entrou pulando seguida por Inuyasha. - Então.. Quais você quer?

- As garrafinhas! – Kagome apontou feito criança para uma estante. Inuyasha pegou as benditas garrafinhas e umas balinhas de leite, pagou e eles saíram em direção ao cinema pela terceira e Inuyasha subiram para o andar dos cinemas e viram que não existiam filas. Será que as seções tinham...? Ahh... Claro que não. Seria muito azar, não é mesmo?

Inuyasha foi até a atendente e perguntou sobre os filmes.

- Ei! Ainda tem filme para agora?

- Temos Bee Movie e Ultimato Bourne. - informou a atendente. Kagome respondeu pelos dois.

- Ahh... A gente quer ver Bee Movie. – Kagome se meteu na conversa.

- O que? - voltou sua atenção para a criaturinha entre seus braços que falou "Bee Movie".

- É... Deve ser bonitinho.. Com as abelhinhas trabalhando e tal. Deve ser fofo. - ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- O que? - perguntou ainda espantado. Não tinha nada contra desenhos animados, adorava Shrek! Mas **Bee Movie** era sacanagem!

- É... Bee Movie... As abelhinhas – ela disse isso, fazendo gestos com as mãos, mas desistiu de ficar encarando ele, e voltou-se para a moça. – Duas entradas, por favor, para Bee movie.

- Tenham um bom filme! - a mulher entregou os ingressos para a Kagome sorridente e o Inuyasha com cara de tacho(que ainda pagou! Hauhua).

- Kagome.. Esse filme vai ser um saco! - ele reclamou.

- Ahh... Você reclama demais. – Kagome foi andando rumo a sala. – Você vai comprar pipoca ou vai comigo para a sala logo?

- Vou comprar pipoca.

Inuyasha andou mais lento que podia para comprar a pipoca. Demorou meio século escolhendo, pagou e voltou na maior calma. Fingiu que não achava Kagome e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Diz que eu perdi o início. - cochichou.

- Sorte sua... só perdeu os traileres... – ela comentou, pegando a pipoca do colo de Inuyasha, toda animada. Inuyasha se esparramou na poltrona.

- O que eu não faço por você.. - disse a si mesmo, Kagome estava super concentrada no filme e nas abelhinhas trabalhando. - Ei..! Vamos jogar pipoca nos outros?! - perguntou animado.

- Inuyasha... – Kagome ainda mantinha seus olhos fixos na tela. – Quer parar de ficar arranjando alguma coisa para me distrair e ver o filme?

- Keh, filme idiota, de abelhas idiotas! – resmungou baixinho. Tudo bem, ia tentar ver o filme, mas depois de cinco minutos já tinha desistido. O que diabos ele estava fazendo sentado naquela poltrona? Olhou para Kagome que mantinha os olhos fixos na tela. – Ei Ká..

- Que foi Inuyasha.... – Kagome ainda mantinha seus olhos na tela, apesar de, no fundo no fundo, estar achando ele meio que... não tão bom quanto parecia?

- Duvida eu fazer você rir?

- Inuyasha, você realmente gosta de me irritar, não é? – ela olhou para ele meio que rindo. – O que? Você vai fazer cosquinhas em mim no meio do cinema?

- É! - dito e feito. Kagome começou a rir e..

- Ei vocês dois! Eu quero ver o filme poxa!! - disse uma menininha loura de uns 6 anos. Inuyasha virou-se para ela e com sua gentileza extrema respondeu:

- Ah pirralha esse fil-

- Ah... Me desculpe linda.. Eu prometo que não vamos mais atrapalhar, ok? – e deu um sorriso, fazendo a menininha se voltar para a telona contente. Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha e sussurrou. – Se você não parar com isso nunca mais saio com você, viu? Você não quer ver o filme, mas tem gente que quer. – e voltou-se mais uma vez para a tela.

Inuyasha bufou indignado com o que ela disse. Aquele filme idiota conseguia tirar TODA e EXCLUSIVA atenção dela.

- Abelha idiota...! - foi a última coisa que disse antes de dormir.

Abriu os olhos com um barulho irritante. Eram aquelas abelhas.

- Essa droga desse filme ainda não acabou? - perguntou para Kagome.

- Não... está na metade ainda... – Kagome não estava com a mesma cara de animada como no início do filme. Ela nem sorria mais como uma criança.

- Bah!! Filme idiota! - resmungou. Olhou para a telona. As crianças riam da cena que passará. - elas não sabem definir algo realmente engraçado.

- Eu também acho que elas... – Kagome parou imediatamente o que estava falando. Endireitou-se na cadeira e começou a prestar atenção como antes no filme. – Você que não sabe... Está TÃO engraçado... – e deu um sorriso falso.

- Cah! Você está mentindo!! - apontou o dedo para a bochecha dela. - Isso não tem graça!

- Não estou mentindo nada... Eu ESTOU MESMO vendo o filme... – e virou-se para a tela emburrada.

Tinha outra coisa que podia distraí-la do filme.

- Ká..! - ele fez o tom mais meloso que podia. - Te amo sabia? - ele lhe deu um selinho, depois um beijo na bochecha e..

- Pára Inu... – Kagome, é... Tinha que admitir estava ODIANDO o filme. Agora, Inuyasha vinha com aquilo de "Eu te amo".

- Você acabou de pisar em cima do meu coração e deixá-lo em pedaços! - Inuyasha tentou fingir uma mágoa.

- Você é bem dramático sabia? Tinha que ser ator mesmo... – ela disse sussurrando. – O que você quer fazer agora para eu parar de ver o filme? Usar o seu poder de sedução ou algo do gênero?

- O que? - cochichou de volta. - Como ousa!!? Eu fui completamente sincero!

- Eu sei que foi... – ela chegou mais perto dele. – Você é insuportável, sabia? – ela disse rindo. – Nem deixa as pessoas verem filme... Fica dando beijinhos para tirar a concentração dela.

- Keh! Tá bom então! Eu vou parar!

- Só quero ver... – ela riu, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou triste. Queria que ele continuasse beijando ela e ela parar de ver aquele filme que era, definitivamente idiota.

Não deram menos de dez minutos e Inuyasha voltava com sua maratona Roube a Atenção de Kagome. Lembrou dos chocolates que tinham comprado, pegando um deles e o colocando na frente de Kagome.

- Oi! - vez uma voz fininha.

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome ficou olhando para o chocolate. – Você sabe realmente me tirar a concentração. Poxa... Tinha que ser justo com chocolate? - Inuyasha continuou fazendo a voz fininha ignorando completamente o que Kagome havia dito.

- Você quer me comer?

- Aii... eu quero sim!. – Kagome tinha realmente se rendido. Aquilo estava melhor do que o filme. – Você é malvado!

- Eu? Eu sou só chocolate em formato de garrafinha e com uma crocante casquinha de açúcar e com recheio de lícor sabor cereja! Eu sou inofensivo! - estava dando certo. Atenção virada para ele.

- Ahh... – Kagome estava de boca aberta, de água na boca. – Deixa eu te comer, por favor! - Ela pediu com olhos pidões.

- Não! - voltou ao seu tom de voz normal, balançando a garrafinha na frente dela.

- Por que? – agora ela olhou para Inuyasha.

- Porque eu não quero bruxa!

- Ahh..Quer sim! – ela puxou o chocolate da mão dele e agora já estava com ele na sua boca. Quando terminou, ela disse. – E agora? O que vai fazer para tirar minha atenção? Vai me agarrar?

- Não, eu vou te cutucar até você se irritar e o cinema todo vai olhar para você como se fosse maluca, não que você não seja! - ele riu.

- Hei... não faz isso... E eu não sou maluca! – ela disse, voltando para o filme. Ela soltou um suspiro. – Meu Deus... será que isso não acaba?

- Ahá!! - Inuyasha exclamou e aquela menininha irritante pediu silêncio de novo. - Pirralha, vai se ferrar!

- Pára Inuyasha! – Kagome deu um sorriso amarelo para as pessoas que ficaram olhando interrogativas para eles. Já bastava ser maluca agora fama de barraqueira de cinema também. – Fica quieto... pelo menos pelos outros... faz outra coisa... sei lá...

- Você tem vergonha de mim Kagome? - indagou ele fazendo cara de coitado.

- Claro que não... – ela olhou para ele com um sorriso. – Eu te amo, como poderia ter vergonha da pessoa mais importante pra mim?

- Você não é a mais importante para mim.. - antes que Kagome respondesse, ele continuou. - Porque no meu mundo, só existe eu e você!

- Você é tão fofo quando quer... – Kagome levantou a barra de apoiar o braço que separava ela de Inuyasha e o abraçou ainda olhando para o rosto dele.

- Não, quando eu quero ser fofo, eu sou idiota!

- Eu não acho, e como só existe você e eu no mundo, só minha opinião importa. – Kagome se aproximou e encostou seu nariz no dele.

- Mesmo que existissem quinhentas bilhões, a sua vai ser sempre a mais importante...! - Ela sorriu.

- E agora? O que a gente faz? – Kagome sussurrou ainda com o nariz colado ao dele.

- Que tal parar de ver essa droga deste filme? - sugeriu esperançoso.

- Eu concordo... Esse filme é MUITO ruim. – ela cansou de fingir e riu. – Agora... – ela se desencostou dele. – Vamos deixar quem está interessado ver o filme?

- Era o que eu queria ouvir! Aquela pirralha fica me irritando!

- Eii! Menino cachorro, você é um banana! - respondeu ela zangada.

- Keh pirralha! Vai ver seu filme!

- Xiii... Inuyasha! – ela colocou um dedo em cima dos lábios dele. – Pára... eu disse para não incomodar os outros. – ela se virou MAIS UMA VEZ para a menininha. – Eu prometo que o menino cachorro vai ficar quieto agora. – e piscou para ela. Voltou-se para Inuyasha, tirando o dedo de sua boca. – Será que só tem um jeito de você ficar quieto?

- Você me chamou de menino cachorro?

- E o que é que tem.. Você é parecido mesmo com um cachorro fofo! Daqueles brancos... – ela disse rindo. – Como eu faço para você ficar de boca fechada, hein?

- E-eu não sou um cachorro bruxa! - e pela segunda vez, ignorou a pergunta dela.

- É sim!- ela riu.

- Ei menina cabeçuda, para de falar! - novamente aquela garotinha (irritante) se intrometeu. Inuyasha riu.

- Do que que você me chamou pirralha irritante e nojenta? – ela virou-se com uma cara vermelha de raiva e explodiu. – Quer saber..? – ela levantou-se e foi rumo a saída do cinema, quase caindo da escada, mas logo se recompondo. – Eu vou embora... esse filme é muito inferior para a minha capacidade intelectual. – e saiu. Inuyasha seguiu Kagome que não parava de andar.

- Ei menina cabeçuda! - chamou ela, rindo.

- Menina cabeçuda é a... Feh! – Kagome se controlou, e respirou calmamente. – Como vai menino cachorro? – ela, ainda com MUITA raiva resolveu revidar.

- O que? A senhora controlada se descontrolou com a pirralha por causa de um apelido? - retrucou.

- Como se você fosse o Senhor Paciência... Se eu não tivesse segurado você, você já tinha jogado a cadeira nela. – ela respondeu.

- Bah! Ela era irritante! Na minha época, se eu fizesse isso, eu tomava um tapa!

- Eu também.. Apesar de não ser da sua época... - ela, apesar de ainda estar vermelha, começou a rir.

- Bruxa, tudo bem.. Eu te entendo! - ele a abraçou consolando-a de algo que ela não sabia. - apesar de você ter essa cabeça enorme, eu ainda te amo!

- Eu também te amo, apesar de você parecer um cachorro. Você não tem pulgas, tem? – e soltou um riso abafado no peito dele.

- Não, mas não tomei Vacina anti-raiva.

- Meu Deus! Você não vai me atacar, né? – Kagome fingiu estar assustada.

- Não sei.. - O pessoal que estava no cinema começou a sair. Sinal de que aquele filme horroroso tinha acabado. Do lado deles passava a garotinha irritante toda boba com o filme.

- Caramba... – Kagome ficou olhando para as pessoas que saiam. – E essas pessoas ainda estão felizes. Cara, como alguém tão idiota gastaria dinheiro com isso?

Inuyasha olhou para ela limpando a garganta antes de responder:

- Você...? - falou ele irônico. Kagome retomou seu olhar para Inuyasha e pendeu a cabeça.

- Ahh... é mesmo. – gota em Inuyasha. – Mas, eu nem sabia... Então.. Tenho uma desculpa. E nem fui EU que paguei. Foi você. Então você é o idiota que pagou. – ela disse rindo. – Brincadeirinha...

- Ah é né? Agora eu sou o idiota? - eles começaram a andar, afinal, estavam parados no meio do corredor quase sendo atropelados por um bando de gente. - E você sabia SIM! Olha o nome do filme "Bee Movie"! que idiota!

- Tá bom! Eu confesso.... - Kagome riu. - O nome é BEM idiota. Mas eu achei que teriam abelhinhas fofinhas, ou sei lá. Acho que nenhum filme de animação bate o Shrek.

- A Era do Gelo. - ele respondeu. Passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Kagome.

- Não... não é. – Kagome e Inuyasha seguiram para a saída. – O burro é o melhor personagem que existe. "A gente já chegou?" – Kagome imitou ele e riu.

- Tá.. O Scrat perde para o Burro - concordou com ela. - Mas o Sherek não ganha do Sid. "Será que ninguém se importa com a preguiça Sid"?

- É... tenho que concordar o Sid também é muito bom! Adoro as carinhas dele e quando ele fica brincando com o bebezinho!

- "Que coisa mar linda" Hauhuaha, ele é muito engraçado! - Eles chegaram no carro. Inuyasha e Kagome entraram e ele se preparou para dar a partida.

- Vamos para casa agora? – Kagome perguntou.

- Eu estou com fome. Você comeu mais da metade daquela pipoca! Estava tão ocupada 'interessada' no filme que nem lembrou que seu namorado também precisa comer! - disse. O carro já andava pelas ruas movimentadas de Tókio, principalmente agora. De tarde que todos saem de casa, curtir o sábado.

- Grande novidade! – Kagome sorriu. – Então vamos para casa para o Inu-kun comer, porque a Kagome malvada não deixou pipoca para ele!

- Ok.. - eles foram conversando idiotices o caminho todo. Até que Kagome reparou que estava demorando muito para eles chegarem em casa, e ela não tinha passado por aquelas ruas para voltar para a casa de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... a gente não está voltando para casa, está? – ela olhou para ele interrogativa.

- Não! - Inuyasha respondeu simples.

- Pra onde nós estamos indo? – ela perguntou curiosa. – Você resolveu me seqüestrar?

- Aham, eu vou te levar para uma casa abandona que tem perto da praia. Ninguém nunca vai te achar! - Kagome até se assustou um pouco, quando a praia começou a apontar mais à frente deles. - Foi brincadeira tá? Huahuauha..

- Eu não ia me importar de ser seqüestrada por você. Não tenho medo do Inu-kun! – ela disse rindo.

- Mas você se assustou não foi? - perguntou meio que rindo ainda.

- Um pouco porque você falou sério... Mas eu confio em você. – ela disse, agora com a praia como paisagem a sua frente.

- Meu faro nunca me engana! - disse orgulhoso.

- Depois não diz que é menino cachorro... – Kagome sorriu, mas acrescentou. – E nem se atreva a me chamar de menina cabeçuda! Eu não sou cabeçuda, não mesmo.

- Eu não sou um cachorro!

- Você mesmo não acabou de dizer.... ahh... – Kagome se rendeu. – Esquece! – Kagome resolveu olhar pela janela. – Eu adoro praias... pena que não possamos mergulhar...

- Claro que podemos, quem disse que não! - o Kagome o olhou interrogativamente. - e depois morreríamos de hipotermia! - ele completou rindo. Ela somente girou os olhos e saiu do carro sentiu a brisa fria bater em sua pele.

- Está bem frio aqui com a brisa... – ela se abraçou. O problema não eram seus braços e sim a metade de sua coxa que estava sem coberta nenhuma... poderia andar na areia, mas NÃO iria tirar a bota. Ficaria com cara de idiota, mas não passaria frio.

- Acho que a gente chegou meio tarde.. - Inuyasha disse atrás de si. - O Sol já começou a se pôr.

- Eu adoro pôr-do-sol. É uma das coisas mais lindas da natureza... – Kagome estava olhando em direção ao horizonte.

- Mas ele já começou.. - o jovem dos cabelos prateados sentou-se na areia, com Kagome entre suas pernas tentando se proteger do frio.

- Não importa... – Kagome deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha. – Ainda continua sendo perfeito...

- Nós vamos embora amanhã? - encostou seu queixo na cabeça dela.

- Acho que sim, não é mesmo? Eu tenho faculdade segunda e amanhã já é domingo, então... – Kagome estava se sentindo como se estivesse em uma cama fofa. Sua respiração estava calma no pescoço de Inuyasha.

- Ahm...

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Nada.. Só perguntei. - respondeu. O Sol agora já se encontrava pela metade. O céu com os tons em laranja e azul era encantador. O mar batia calmamente na areia fofa da praia.

- Estou com desejo de tomar sorvete de baunilha... Com calda de chocolate e aquele biscoitinho em cima... – Kagome disse de repente.

- Foi o mesmo que você tomou naquele dia. - riu.

- Hei... - ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. - Você se lembra?

- Claro! Você prestava mais atenção no sorvete do que em mim!

- Lógico... o sorvete era muito bom... além de ser muito gostoso... – ela riu.

- Keh! - depois dessa monossílaba construtiva da parte de Inuyasha, eles ficaram em silêncio vendo o Sol se pôr refletido no mar. De vez em quando murmurando coisas um para o outro. Ficaram assim até o Sol desaparecer. Inuyasha levantou e Kagome o olhou interrogativa.

- Onde você vai? – ela olhou para cima, vendo Inuyasha bater na sua calça para tirar areia.

- Eu estou com fome!

- Ahh... eu me esqueci... – Kagome levantou-se também, tirando a areia da saia. – Vamos embora?

- Eu vou aqui perto, tem uma sorveteria. Se quiser ficar ai pode ficar.

- Então eu vou ficar... – Kagome sentou-se de novo. – Estou com preguiça... – ela riu. Inuyasha já estava indo em direção ao carro. Mas Kagome o chamou. – Espera Inu!!

- O que é? - perguntou do jeito 'carinhoso' dele. Kagome não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou dele e o beijou. Estava com saudades do beijo dele. Apesar de estarem juntos, ela estava com saudades já.

- Nossa! - ele sorriu. - Agora eu fiquei com medo do que você vai me pedir!

- Eu não vim te pedir nada... Eu só quis vir te dar um beijo... só isso. – ela respondeu.

- Keh! Já volto! - Inuyasha beijou a testa dela antes de entrar no carro e ir em direção a sorveteria. Ele sentiu algo estranho dentro de si assim que deixou Kagome sozinha na praia, mas passou tão rápido que ele nem ligou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ohayou minna-san!! *só sei falar isso em japonês* Como passaram nas festas? Muita comidaa, presentes? Pois é... todo mundo feliz! Eu aposto que ninguém vai ler a fic porque todo mundo vai estar viajando. Ou não?  
Ahh... preguiçaaa de falar (isso é desculpa para pessoas sem idéias...) Bem... eu comecei oficialmente meu livro! \o/ ééééé... Eu vou escrever um livro. Nada de importanteeee, mas é uma meta minha. Vou dar para minhas amigas ler e tudo mais. Eu sei que não vai ser publicado nem nada, mas eu gosto de escrever... e bem... eu só quero escrever e pronto... ahuahuahuahauauuahua  
Bom restinho de férias para todoos vocês, mesmo!  
Beijoo  
Aline Higurashi

**Reviews!**

**Agome chan:** Huaehueahuehhuaehaeuhae, se a getne deixa você matar a Kikyou? Tudo bem, vou conversar com a Aline, mas por mim! Você pode matar a minha parte!! xD Mas a Kagome é a certa! A última moda em Paris é andar de jeans surrado em festas de gala.. Pena que o jeans dela não era surrado, senão.. Ia arrasar! Haeuaehuaehuae Eu tenho um, que é tãão velho que toda vez que eu uso em perguntam se eu quero que comprem uma calça jeans pra mim! ú.u Uhm... Onde a mão da Ká estava indo.. Hum... Melhor nem comentar! xD Bjin! o/

**Gege-ups:** Nhaiiii! Adorei o jeitoq ue você fala também! Tumen! *retardada* Claro que lembro de você Ge!! xD nossas fics são ótimos! Salvou meu dia!! Ele mal começou, mas, seja lá o que acontecer, você já salvou meu dia! Kkkkkkkkk.. Uhh! Todo mundo queria cuidar do pézinho do Inu! *--* Entonces.. Postamos! Haeuhuaehuae, espero que tenha gostado! xD

**K-Dani:** hihihiihih, todo mundo quer um Inu! Se abrissem uma empresa que só fabricasse Edward's e Inuyasha, eles conseguiriam dominar o mundo! Eu ia pedir um Edward e um Inuyasha! *--* Edward.. Me apaixonei por ele mais ainda agora que terminei de ler o terceiro liivro *----* Só não deixa o Inu saber =x Heauueuuhae Bjin!

**Manda-chan Satoru:** Ahhhhhhh!! Ela amou...! *---* \o/ Continue lendo então!! Haeuaehueahueahuaehu, bjokas!

**Belle Lune's:** Meu Deus, e ela se machucou quando apalpou a cobra? o.o'' Kkkkkkkkkkk, não vejo Toma lá da Cá não.. Mas conheço essa história do Pato Branco! xD Mas a Aline ama Toma lá... *preguiça de escrever* Ahá! Pegamos você!!! Haeaeuhaehuaeu, não esperava antes do ano que vem o// E estamos com outro agora! Eeeeeee! Valeu pelo Feliz 209! \o/ Bjuundas!

**Manda-chan Satoru:** Ahhhhhhh!! Ela amou...! *---* \o/ Continue lendo então!! Haeuaehueahueahuaehu, bjokas!

**LetíciaM:** Quêêêê?? *viciada que já leu Eclipse* Eu AMO Crepúsculo, principalmente o meu Ed..! *---* Tchão liiiiiiiindio..! Mas cara! Huaehueahuaehuaehuae, amei sua piada! Eu JURO por Deus que ainda não tinha lido esse livro.. Se bem que.. Uhm.. Foi idéia da Aline e ela já tava viciada então sim! HÁ a probabilidade da Ká ter aprendido a dirigir com o Edward.. E ela nem me apresentou a ele!!! o.o'' Aquela idiiota... ¬¬ Heauaehueahuae.. Ahh, liga não! Nem precisa mandar review! Er.. Ignora, precisa siim! Haeuehae, mas não se importe por não ter mandado no cap anterior, acontece! xD Bjoooookas!


	16. Capítulo 15

- _personagem apresentada_

# _personagem desconhecida_

**Caminhos Opostos, Vidas Entrelaçadas.**

**Capítulo 15**

Kagome permaneceu sentada na areia, apenas observando as ondas tocarem a areia calmamente. O mar estava lindo, apesar de muito frio e o vento estar bem veloz. Ela por um momento se arrependeu por não ter ido com Inuyasha, já que a praia estava praticamente deserta. Apenas ela e o barulho do oceano. Resolveu relaxar. Ninguém nunca deveria passar lá por essas horas.

- Ora, ora! Que surpresa! - não podia ser Inuyasha, ele tinha acabado de sair, então quem era? Ela se virou para trás e deu de cara com.. Kouga.

- Kouga? – ela olhou para cima para ver se não estava tendo uma visão ou sei lá o que. Era muita obra do destino o Kouga estar ali. – Nossa... É mesmo uma surpresa.

- Como vai? Faz tempo que não nos vemos! - ele disse todo.. Uhm... Qual seria a palavra certa? Pomposo?

- Eu estou ótima... E você? – ela se levantou da areia e ficou de frente para Kouga. Limpou sua saia mais uma vez.

- Melhor agora que te reencontrei! - Kouga começou. - Eu realmente não tenho parado de pensar em você desde a primeira vez que nos vimos!

- Ahh... – Kagome ficou um pouco encabulada. Será que ela tinha TANTA sorte assim? Agora Kouga estava querendo galanteá-la. Ela merecia. – Eu estou aqui desde sexta-feira... Fui na festa da novela. Não vi você por lá... – ela tentou mudar de assunto.

- Eu não fui. Estava fechando contrato! Mas se eu soubesse que iria, eu com certeza teria ido! - de novo aquele sorriso galanteador. Será que ele não sabia que ela estava com o Inuyasha?

- Eu também quase não fui... Meu vôo chegou em cima da hora. Nem estava com roupa de festa... Estava de calça jeans... Acho que fui o centro das atenções por não está bem vestida. – ela riu.

- Com certeza devia estar linda! Fica linda de qualquer jeito Ká! - ele se aproximou um pouco mais de Kagome, que ameaçou dar um passo para trás.

- Obrigada... – Kagome viu que Kouga estava entendendo as coisas erradas. – Essa praia é linda... Acho que um dos lugares mais bonitos que eu já vi. – ela virou-se de costas para Kouga e ficou olhando novamente para o mar.

- Não está com frio? - ele perguntou, mas antes que ela respondesse, ela já tinha a abraçado pelas costas.

- Kouga... – Kagome não queria ser mal-educada, nem ferir os sentimentos dele. Mas, já estava passando dos limites. – E gosto muito de você, sério... Só que...

- O que foi? - Ela se soltou do abraço dele e ficou de frente para ele.

- Eu amo outra pessoa... – ela disse isso baixo. – E ela é a pessoa mais incrível do mundo. Eu gosto de você com um amigo... Um amigo muito querido.

- Kagome? Você esta me trocando pelo cara de cachorro? - perguntou com o cenho franzido. - É uma piada mesmo...

- Eu não estou trocando ninguém e eu o amo muito e ele não é cara de cachorro. – ela respondeu. – É uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- Eu não esperava isso de você Kagome! Mas eu vou fazer com que você o esqueça! - ele voltou a abraçá-la, beijando sua testa.

- Kouga... – Kagome tentou afastá-lo, mas ele era mais forte do que ela, então permaneceu abraçada a ele. Ela não queria partir para a agressividade. – É sério... Eu realmente, não quero que você fique magoado nem nada assim...

- O que foi então? **Nós** estamos tão bem!

- Olha... – Kagome tentou mais uma vez olhar séria para os olhos dele. – Kouga... Eu já disse. O Inuyasha é meu namorado. E eu o amo. Com todas as minhas forças. Mais até do que eu poderia pensar... – ela deu um suspiro. – Você é cara legal, bonito... Mas, um amigo. – será que ela teria que repetir aquilo quantas vezes? Ele era tapado ou o quê?

- Kagome, eu te amo! - Kouga já tinha sentido o cheiro de Inuyasha e por isso continuou com uma conversa meio ambígua. - Nós fomos feitos um para o outro e eu sei que você sabe disso tanto quanto eu! - ele sorriu de canto assim que a porta de um carro bateu, meio distante deles. O cheiro começou a se afastar. Kagome era SUA.

- Eu sei tanto quanto você? – Kagome finalmente conseguiu se afastar dos braços de Kouga. – Kouga! Pára com isso... Tá legal! – Kagome tinha MUITA paciência, mas ela tinha limite. – Eu amo o INUYASHA. Entendeu? – ela olhou para a estrada. Se tivesse olhado um minuto antes veria uma Mercedes prata se afastar furiosa. – Falando nisso... Ele está demorando...

- Ele não vem Kagome! Ele deve ter te largado aqui na praia. - envenenou Kouga. - Ele não te ama tanto quanto eu Ká!

- Ele nunca faria isso comigo... – Kagome tinha certeza nas suas palavras. – Ele me ama. Eu sinto isso.

- Ah claro! Ele fica te chamando de bruxa porque te ama! Faz completo sentido! Que eu saiba, bruxa **não é** elogio! - retrucou. - Ele vai te deixar aqui sozinha que nem fez há três meses atrás! Será que você não vê que ele só está brincando com você?

- Ele não está... – Kagome ficou um pouco triste com as palavras de Kouga. - ...brincando comigo. E.. Eu adoro quando ele me chama de bruxa. É o jeito dele. E eu adoro. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Ele vai vir... Eu tenho certeza disso. – e sentou na areia, aguardando.

- Ká.. - Kagome o interrompeu.

- Não me chama de Ká... – Kagome disse calmamente. – Por favor... – Kouga respirou fundo e sentou ao lado de Kagome.

- Se quiser, eu te levo para a casa.

- Não... Eu vou esperar o Inuyasha... Aposto que ele deve ter tido algum imprevisto. – Kagome sorriu sem motivo, lembrando de Inuyasha.

-... - Kouga sabia que ele não viria, não ia deixar Kagome sozinha ali, principalmente a noite. Mas não podia falar que sabia que ele não viria, ela ia suspeitar e iria sobrar para ele.

- E então... – Kagome resolveu quebrar aquele clima tenso que tinha se formado. – Já tem algum trabalho depois da novela?

- Já.

- Hum... Que bom! – Kagome estava tentando puxar assunto, mas parecia que Kouga não queria conversa. – Está frio, né?

- Você está? - perguntou um pouco mais ameno.

- Um pouco... – Kagome não sabia o que falar... Então era de preste falar sobre o tempo. – Mas, nada que não seja suportável.

- Ahm..

Depois disso, Kagome e Kouga ficaram em um silêncio profundo. Somente o mar que batia nas rochas e na areia que fazia barulho. A noite já estava iniciando-se. A escuridão iria começar a qualquer momento, já que o céu já estava bem nublado. Kagome começou a reparar na demora de Inuyasha. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa de urgente e Inuyasha não pôde ir pegá-la? Já estava muito tarde.

- Hum.. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Inuyasha... Ela não demoraria tanto tempo assim... – ela baixou seu olhar e ficou triste. Seu coração estava apertado.

- Eu disse que ele não vinha.. - ele levantou e tirou a areia da calça. – Vamos, eu vou te levar para casa. - chamou.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Se recusasse, poderia ficar ali até mofar ou se ela aceitasse poderia deixar Inuyasha esperando ou, como já previa, morrendo de ciúmes. Mas ele teria que entender. Já estava tarde.

- Ahh.. – ela levantou, tirou a areia da saia e voltou-se para Kouga. – Acho que vou aceitar sua carona sim, Kouga. – ela mantinha a expressão triste.

- Kagome.. Não fique assim! - disse passando a mão em sua bochecha. - Eu estou aqui.

- Obrigada... Eu sei que posso contar com você, mas, por favor... Me leva embora daqui. – Kagome se desvencilhou dele e foi andando para frente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Assim que Kagome botou os pés em casa, ela percebeu o silêncio que estava. Onde será que estaria Inuyasha?

Parecia que até Kaede já tinha se retirado, e ido descansar. Seu coração ainda estava apertado. Alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer, e ela nunca falhava na sua intuição. Subiu vagarosamente as escadas. Foi direto para o quarto de Inuyasha. Será que ele estava lá? Abriu a porta e ele não estava.

- Olha, ela voltou! - disse num tom fingidamente feliz.

- Ahh... – Kagome tinha levado um susto. Inuyasha estava na porta da varanda de seu quarto olhando fixamente para ela. – Que susto Inuyasha! Quer me matar é? – ela se aproximou dele. – O que aconteceu? Por que você não foi me buscar na praia? Eu fiquei preocupada, achava que tinha acontecido alguma coisa de grave. – apesar de estar vendo Inuyasha ali, bem na sua frente, o aperto ainda estava tomando conta de seu coração.

- Ah é! Preocupadíssima que você deve ter ficado! - falou irritado. - Tava ali com o Kouga numa boa! Abraços e beijinhos! "Fomos feitos um par ao outro"! - os olhos dourados de Inuyasha estavam vermelhos.

- Ahh... Como? O Kouga... Inuyasha como você sabe que o Kouga estava na praia e... – Kagome parou de falar e pensou um pouco. – Então... Então você me deixou na praia só porque viu o Kouga conversando comigo? – ela viu que ele estava bastante nervoso. – Eu nem sabia que ele estaria lá... Ele apareceu do nada e então resolveu ficar conversando.

- Conversando? Eu não acho que _aquilo_ seja conversar!

- Aquilo o quê? – e Kagome se lembrou do momento em que o Kouga a abraçou e ela, inutilmente tentou se afastar. – Ele me abraçou eu sei, mas eu tentei me afastar. Inuyasha ele é um youkai. É mais forte do que eu. Eu disse a ele que estava te esperando. Mas ele começou a dizer que gostava de mim e eu dizia que gostava dele também, mas só como amigo. A pessoa que eu amo é você. – ela disse isso olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Vocês pareciam mais íntimos que SÓ AMIGOS! - Inuyasha se estressou de vez. - VAI ENGANAR OUTRO TROUXA KAGOME!

- Inuyasha... – Kagome queria manter-se calma. – Eu NÃO quero NADA.. Ouviu bem... NADA com o Kouga! Será que é difícil de entender? Ele realmente queria algo mais, mas eu não quero, tá legal?

- Não enche Kagome! - ele voltou a se virar para janela.

- Ah... é? Não enche... – Kagome andou até ele. – VOCÊ É UM CRIANÇA, ISSO SIM!

- VOCÊ DÁ UM CHILIQUE PORQUE EU OLHO ALGUÉM E AGORA QUE VOCÊ FICA DE ABRAÇOS E BEIJINHOS COM O KOUGA, EU É QUE SOU A CRIANÇA? – gritou de volta.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO FIZ NADA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU FIQUEI DANDO TRELA PARA O KOUGA, PROBLEMA É SEU! MINHA CONSCIÊNCIA ESTÁ LIMPA, PORQUE EU SEI QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE. – Kagome parou um pouco para respirar. – Se você não acredita... Acho que não posso fazer nada. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas... – ela foi andando em direção à porta.

- Vai fugir para a casa do lobinho né? - ele perguntou irônico. Como é que ela podia ter feito isso com ele? Nada que ele fez para ela tinha sido o suficiente então? Inuyasha estava com tanta raiva que ele parecia que bufava toda vez que respirava.

- Não... Não vou para a casa do Kouga não. Porque eu tenho minha honra, Inuyasha, e isso ninguém tira de mim. – ela voltou a ficar calma. – Vou sair da sua casa e vou para algum hotel... – ela respirou pesadamente. As lágrimas estavam teimando em cair, mas ela se esforçava para não chorar. Pelo menos não na frente dele.

Inuyasha bateu a porta com força sem encarar Kagome. Não queria vê-la chorando e muito menos que ela percebesse que ele estava a ponto de chorar também. Se ela queria ir embora, que seja! Ele não ligava... Pelo menos não mais!

Kagome apenas saiu do quarto de Inuyasha, para desatar a chorar. Parecia que alguém tinha colocado a mão no seu peito e apertado com toda a força. Ela correu para o quarto e jogou uma mala na cama, jogando suas roupas de qualquer jeito na mala. Mas não conseguiu. Caiu na cama e então... Tudo ficou escuro. Ela tinha fechado os olhos e seu mundo estava se tornando um inferno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O Sol já brilhava no céu e ele continuava na mesma posição em que se jogou na cama quando percebeu que já iria começar a amanhecer. Passou a noite inteira pensando e sentindo aquele cheiro desagradável das lágrimas **dela**. Não sabia se seu coração doía mais por vê-la chorar e não poder fazer nada ou se era saber que ele era o motivo desse choro. Talvez simplesmente porque estava longe dela.

Suspirou pesadamente e se levantou sem vontade de fazê-lo. Abriu a porta do seu quarto dando de cara com a do quarto onde ela estava. A porta ainda fechada escondia a jovem dos olhos azuis que se encontrava ali dentro. Ele sentiu um alívio por ela não ter saído de sua casa como tinha dito. Desceu as escadas para tomar o café, mas estava sem fome alguma.

Kagome abriu os olhos já fazia tempo. Permaneceu estática. Aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. E ela não saiu de casa como tinha dito. Kaede, por incrível que pareça, veio e conversou com ela. Disse que ela precisava esfriar a cabeça, assim como Inuyasha. Kagome pensou melhor e viu, que mesmo se quisesse não saberia para onde ir. Ela levantou-se e foi direto para um banho. Mas dessa fez gelado. Queria esquecer tudo. Compraria uma passagem para sua cidade o mais rápido possível.

Depois disso, vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa vermelha colada ao corpo com mangas longas. Pegou o telefone na estante e discou para o aeroporto. Ao término da ligação, Kagome já tinha sua passagem garantida. Parecia que quanto menos nós queremos partir, mas rápido se consegue fazê-lo.

Dirigiu-se para as roupas desarrumadas e colocou-as na mala, mas diferente da noite, dobrou-as e tudo coube como na ido para Tókio. Dirigiu-se para a varanda e o vento bateu em seu rosto, fazendo com que as lágrimas que ainda estavam em seus olhos caíssem sem permissão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bom dia! - Kaede disse sorridente. Já sabia da discussão deles e não sabia dizer quem estava pior. Tinha levantado cedo para ver se a comida animava Inuyasha, mas ele sentou na cadeira e lá ficou. Resolveu então, pegar um pratinho e servir Inuyasha.

- Não vejo nada de bom neste dia... - murmurou com os olhos dourados fixos no nada. Kaede suspiro e disse:

- Você é que ainda não abriu os olhos. Se o dia está bom ou não depende de você! - A senhora deu bastante ênfase na palavra você. - Vamos, coma alguma coisa!

- Não estou com fome! - Kaede começava a ter pena do hannyou, os olhos vivos estavam quase opacos agora, ele estava jogado na cadeira e as orelhas estavam murchinhas no topo da sua cabeça.

**OoO**

Kagome resolveu sair um pouco do quarto. Desceu as escadas na esperança de conversar um pouco com Kaede. De repente Inuyasha já tinha comido e saído. Essa era a esperança dela. Uma parte dela queria evitar vê-lo. Mas a outra... Queria estar em seus braços e isso era o que ela temia.

Chegou na porta da cozinha, mas como a sorte dela é tamanha, Inuyasha estava lá.

Seus olhos azul-mar se encontraram com os de Sol de Inuyasha, ficaram se encarando por menos de três segundos, mas pareceu uma eternidade para ambos. Inuyasha levantou-se se dar um pio e passou reto por ela. Quase esbarrando seu braço no dela. Kaede suspirou e Kagome saiu do transe.

- Oi Kaede... – Kagome disse triste. Sentou em uma cadeira próxima da cozinheira.

- Bom dia Kagome! - respondeu sorridente de novo. - vai querer o que para comer? Estou a sua disposição! - disse de bom humor.

- Acho que só uma fruta... – Kagome permanecia com seu olhar vago no chão. – Não quero dar trabalho.. - Kagome, então, reparou a mesa. Tinha leite quente e frio, suco, pães, torradas, biscoitos, frutas e um bolo. Tinha sobrado aquilo tudo depois de Inuyasha ter comido?

- Que isso! Não será incomodo nenhum.

- Não.. eu só quero... uma fruta mesmo. – e Kagome pegou uma maça na mesa. Deu uma mordida só para enganar o estômago. Não estava fazendo a mínima diferença. – Obrigada Kaede. Vou lá para cima. Daqui a pouco eu vou para o aeroporto. – ela se retirou e foi para o jardim. Quem sabe ficar ali não lhe daria a paz que precisava?

Kagome desceu as escadas com sua mala. Rapidamente foi até a cozinha e se despediu de Kaede. Não viu Inuyasha em parte em lugar algum... talvez fosse melhor. Não brigariam mais. E então, ela só teria as lembranças boas deles. Foi andando e saiu para o jardim. A qualquer momento o táxi chegaria. Ficou parada no jardim aguardando.

- Você... Já vai..? - perguntou ele olhando a figura de costas a sua frente. Kagome levou um susto. Virou-se e viu Inuyasha as suas costas.

- Vou sim... – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Daqui a pouco o táxi chega... acho que tive sorte... – ela parou um momento - ... consegui a passagem mais rápido do que esperava. - Aquelas palavras doeram em Inuyasha, ela queria se ver longe dele o mais rápido possível.

- Você pode ficar.. Se quiser... - Aquilo não parecia uma conversa, estava mais para vozes sussurradas aos ventos. - Eu vou embora daqui a pouco também.

- Eu não quero incomodar a Kaede ou você. – ela disse baixo. – Foi muito bom... – ela disse do nada.

- Você nunca incomodou bruxa..

- Pelo menos isso... – ela riu. Pela primeira vez Kagome se sentia insegura perto de Inuyasha. Não sabia o que dizer, como agir. Inuyasha abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, faltava só a coragem para tocar naquele assunto. O silêncio estava começando a ficar incomodo. Por que esse táxi não chegava logo? Não, não, não, não!! Ela iria embora.

- Então.. - começou somente.

- É... – Kagome levantou os olhos. Não sabia como começar... Mas. – Inuyasha... Apesar de todas as brigas... Eu adorei o tempo que fiquei com você. Acho que foi a primeira vez na vida que eu consegui ser eu mesma. – ela deu um sorriso. – Ah.. Achou também que nunca passei por tantas coisas engraçadas... Só que... Às vezes, existem situações que provam... Não era para ser. – ela ficou séria.

- Você quer que acab- Inuyasha não conseguiu concluir a pergunta. O táxi tinha chegado e já estava buzinando. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar implorante, queria que ela ficasse.

- Bom... – Kagome pegou sua mala. – Acho que chegou a hora de ir... – ela olhou para ele mais uma vez. Definitivamente, não queria estar fazendo aquilo. – É... – ela não agüentou e se jogou nos braços dele. Aquele abraço ficaria guardo para sempre com ela.

Inuyasha não queria devolver o abraço, mas não conseguiu. A abraçou de volta, não queria soltá-la, nunca mais. Não disse nada, assim como ela. Eles se soltaram lentamente e ela pegou sua mala e entrou naquele táxi maldito, na opinião de Inuyasha. O táxi saiu e ele continuou parado, olhando para um ponto qualquer da rua, como se o táxi ainda estivesse ali. Como se ela ainda estivesse ali.

Kagome enxugou as pequenas lágrimas que se formaram logo quando ela entrou no táxi. Ela, no fundo, no fundo, sabia desde sempre. Nunca daria certo aquilo. Resolveu prestar atenção no caminho. Queria guardá-lo a sete chaves.

Chegou ao aeroporto e meteu-se na confusão louca. Incrivelmente naquele dia, o aeroporto estava terrivelmente cheio. Todo mundo resolveu viajar no mesmo dia. Mas Kagome nem se preocupou com isso. Foi direto para a atendente. Sua passagem estava pronta. Apenas alguns minuto e adeus Tókio. Para sempre.

Ela se dirigiu ao check-in. De novo ela estava passando pela mesma dor de três meses atrás, iria ter que seguir sua vida sem ele. Olhou para os lados procurando seu destino e teve a impressão de vê-lo. Viu que era só impressão sua. Continuou procurando até que achou. Foi até lá, alguém estava gritando, mas nem ligou. Esse povo era barulhento e o aeroporto estava cheio.

- Bom dia! - disse a mulher do check-in. Ela pegou sua passagem e a rasgou(é isso que eles fazem? Oo). - Tenha uma boa viagem senhorita!

- Muito obrigada... – Kagome teve de novo aquela mesma impressão de estarem te chamando longe. Ela estava tendo alucinações e nem sabia disso. Andou um pouco à frente, para um local com várias cadeiras onde os passageiros ficavam antes de subir no avião.

_- Senhores passageiros, por favor dirijam-se ao portão G para o vôo 386 Tókio-Shibata. Repetindo, senhores passageir... Ei não pode entrar aqui!_

_- Keh! Sai da frente!_

- Peraí... – Kagome olhou para o alto-falante como se ele fosse muito interessante. – Eu conheço esse Keh... – mas foi interrompida pela voz que saia do microfone.

_- Bruxa é bom você estar escutando! Você é uma surda!_

- O que? Mais.. Como... Ele... Ahh..? – Kagome ficou estática. Como Inuyasha poderia estar ali no aeroporto e o mais importante FALANDO NO MICROFONE CENTRAL?

_- Que droga, você é irritante! E eu já disse que não consigo ficar sem você, eu não sei porque voc.. Devolve!_

_- Você não tem permissão para entrar aqui!_

_- Eu vou te mostrar quem tem permissão! - _Kagome não estava acreditando. Ele era doido ou o que? No meio do aeroporto LOTADO! E ela fez a coisa mais sensata que podia naquele minuto. Rir.

_- Bruxa, desculpa sim? Como eu disse ANTES, QUINHENTAS vezes, eu te amo! Então, sai desse maldito check-in, eu preciso falar com você em particular, se é que você me entende!_ - ele falou meio irritado. Alguma coisa caiu lá, e Kagome tinha quase certeza de que era o cara que estava tentando roubar o microfone. - _Só para eu não ser preso, o vôo 385 Tókio-Osaka vai atrasar! Então vão catar outra coisa para fazer!_

Kagome não agüentou. Estava rindo, não só do mico dele, como também rindo de felicidade. Ele continuava a amando. Ela largou tudo que estava segurando e saiu correndo para fora do check-in. Esqueceria de tudo. Viu que o aeroporto todo parou assistindo a cena. Uma maluca correndo para um doido que roubou um microfone para falar com ela.

Inuyasha fugiu dos policias, graças a Deus, umas das controladoras era mulher e ficou comovida com seu ato. Deixando o passar, foi ela que emprestou o microfone para ele poder continuar falando. De qualquer jeito, saiu de lá às pressas. Como iria encontrar Kagome naquele aeroporto lotado?

- Kagome? - chamou mais alto que podia. Mas estava muito barulho lá, estava até começando a doer sua orelhinhas sensíveis. Kagome ouviu seu nome. Olhou para trás e viu aqueles olhos dourados que agora estavam voltados para si. Ela correu disparada até se aproximar dele e deu um pulo, abraçando-o muito forte, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Pequena.. - sussurrou perto de sua orelha. - Desculpa.. Mas, e-eu não agüentei! Ele estava de abraçando e você não fazia nada e eu.. sei lá! Fiquei com tanta raiva e.. e..! Desculpa..

- Shii... – ela também sussurrou. – Eu não quero saber. Só quero que você me abrace bem forte e que nunca me deixe, viu? – ela retirou seu rosto do peito de Inuyasha e olhou para ele.

- Mas você também é muito engraçada sabia.. - ele deu vários selinhos nela antes de continuar. - Você dá um chilique porque eu olhei para uma mulher. Você que ficou lá abraçada.. Eu tenho direito até de te processar!

- Pode eu deixo... Mas não foi minha culpa... Ele ficou me abraçando. Eu não conseguia me desgrudar dele... Posso dizer uma coisa? Quase dei um chute nele... – ela riu um pouco. – Mas esquece isso... Me dá um beijo vai...! – ela pediu e ele se aproximou dela somente o suficiente para encostar os lábios.

- Com prazer... - enlaçou Kagome pela cintura com os dois braços enquanto sentia os braços finos dela em torno de seu pescoço. Kagome ria internamente, adorava quando ele fazia isso, porque ele fazia de um jeito tão possessivo que ela sentia seu coração aquecer por dentro.

O beijo foi ao mesmo tempo calmo, mas agressivo. Inuyasha sentia muita falta de Kagome, por mais que não tivesse passado nem um dia direito sem poder beijá-la. Kagome foi abaixando as suas mãos, fazendo carinho nas costas de Inuyasha, o que o deixou um pouco arrepiado. Kagome foi tentando se afastar, inutilmente. Inuyasha a segurava com tanta força que ela achou graça.

- Peraii bruxa! Eu ainda não terminei! - ele quase sussurrou sorrindo para ela. Kagome só teve tempo de rir antes de ser beijada novamente pelo hannyou.

- Eu amo você... – ela disse entre um beijo e outro de Inuyasha. Ela estava de olhos fechados, com a testa colada na dele. Eles não estavam nem aí se estavam no meio de um aeroporto com aquela multidão olhando para eles.

- Ainda bem.. Já pensou se eu grito pelo aeroporto inteiro que te amo e você não corresponde? - riu do que ia falar. - A pele da sua testa é molenga bruxa...

- Ahh..? – ela tirou sua testa da dele. – Como assim molenga? – e olhou para ele interrogativa. E ele, por sua vez, riu ainda mais da expressão dela.

- Sei lá..! - Inuyasha passou a mão de leve na testa dela, mas seu outro braço ainda permanecia na cintura de Kagome. - É.. macia! - Ela riu da opinião dele.

- Até nisso você repara? Na minha testa? – ela desatou a rir.

- No que você quer que eu repare? Em como você é extremamente gorda? - brincou ela. Se ela percebesse, tinha um pingozinho de ironia.

- Não... Não precisa exagerar... – ela riu. Kagome desviou do olhar de Inuyasha para o aeroporto. Uma rodinha foi feita com eles no meio. Quando Kagome olhou para todos, de repente começaram a bater palmas de dizerem coisas como "Que casal lindo!" ou "Hei.. eu conheço ele de algum lugar... espera, não é o Inuyasha?" ou mais "Caramba, esse cara tem sorte.", entre outros. - Viu o que você fez? – ela disse sussurrando, mas estava divertida. – O aeroporto todo agora veio admirar a gente.

- Danem-se eles! - disse particularmente alto. - Eles é que não tem o que fazer e ficam prestando atenção na vida alheia! - mais alto ainda ele disse.

- Para! – Kagome riu da resposta dele. Bem típico. – Bom... - ela desceu dos braços dele. – Acho que tenho que me apressar...

- É, eu vou voltar hoje. Mas vou passar na minha casa primeiro.

- Uhum... Então... Eu tenho que ir... – Kagome se afastou um pouco. – Estou esperando por você, viu? Não se atrase! Acho que posso ter uma surpresa para você... - Inuyasha arqueou LEVEMENTE a sobrancelha, e aos poucos Kagome notou o surgimento de um brilha malicioso.

- Que surpresa?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome já havia chegado na sua casa fazia um tempo. Seus pais tinham ido viajar, como dito em um bilhete. Ela aprontou uma bolsa e seguiu para a nova casa de Inuyasha.

Quando chegou à grande casa, ela não estava surpresa ao notar que toda ela estava limpa e com os móveis em seus devidos lugares. Ela não perdeu tempo observando a casa. Foi direto para o quarto, no qual achava ser de Inuyasha. Ela tinha que preparar tudo aquilo em pouco tempo. Depois teria que tomar um banho. Queria que Inuyasha se surpreendesse.

Kagome tinha acabado de ligar o chuveiro quando ouviu a porta de casa batendo. Ele já tinha chegado e ela não estava pronta. Começou a correr no seu banho. Ainda bem que tinha trancado a porta do quarto, que era um suíte.

- Kagome? O que está fazendo? - ela ouviu a voz dele de longe.

- A surpresa... E não ouse vir aqui em cima por enquanto... – Kagome gritou. – Alem do mais, a porta está fechada!

- Keh! Eu percebi! - tentava inutilmente abrir a porta. - Kagome, abre a porta! Eu preciso terminar de arrumar as coisas!

- Você não precisa... Não por enquanto... – Kagome disse lá de dentro, agora saindo do banho. – A não ser que você não queira a surpresa... - Ele bufou alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse de dentro do quarto.

- Do que está rindo? - perguntou agora irritado.

- Do jeito como você sempre se estressa... nem com uma surpresa eu mudo seu humor... – ela foi para o quarto, mudou de roupa rapidamente e agora estava penteando os cabelos.

- Bah! - se dirigiu para a sala sentando-se no sofá. Resolveu por ver TV, mas ele mais trocava de canal. Kagome já havia acabado de se arrumar. Agora ela ascendeu algumas velas que tinha colocado pelo quarto. Estava tudo indo muito bem.

- Pronto... Já pode vir! – ela gritou para Inuyasha. A porta do quarto agora estava só encostada. Inuyasha fez corpo mole só para ela ter que esperar. Abriu a porta do quarto e viu que estava escuro. A não ser pelas velas que iluminavam, além da luz da lua, que naquela noite estava incrivelmente bonita. Alguns véus foram colocados por toda à parte do quarto, dando um ar de mistério ao local. Kagome não estava a vista. Um música começou a ser tocada e ele sentiu apenas um toque o empurrando para um monte de almofadas que estava no chão.

- Eu te prometi e agora vou cumprir... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. E quando ele menos esperou, ela já estava a sua frente, vestida como dançarinas do ventre, com uma roupa preta, muito bonita por sinal. E então, ela começou a dançar. Inuyasha abriu levemente a boca ainda surpreso.

- Ahn.. - Kagome dançava bem na sua frente, parecia até que era de borracha. Limpou a garganta. - Eu nem lembrava mais disso!

- Eu sei.... Por isso fiz questão de lembrar... – ela disse isso, ao mesmo tempo jogando o véu que estava com ela nele.

- Falta aquela dali! - apontou para a saia negra e ela parou de dançar.

- Você não presta mesmo... – e ela se aproximou dele e deu um tapa.

- Eii! Por que me bateu? - ele a puxou pelo braço quase sem fazer força, fazendo-a cair no seu colo e no meio daquela ilha de almofadas.

- Não sei... me deu vontade... – ela disse olhando para ele.

- Então tá! Vou fazer cosquinha em você toda vez que me der vontade! – retrucou.

- Posso voltar a dançar? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não quero você dançando, eu quero você aqui! - ajeitou Kagome melhor em seus braços. - Pertin de nimim. - Ela riu.

- Então estou a suas ordens, Senhor Inuyasha.

- Detesto quando você fala isso.. - comentou ele.

- Eu paro então... – ela disse, agora séria. – E então... Gostou da surpresa? Ou acha melhor eu nunca mais dançar?

- Você é melhor que a Shakira! Adorei a surpresa..! Ainda ganhei um véu de brinde..

- O que você vai fazer com um véu? – ela se acomodou melhor no colo de Inuyasha, e resolveu deitar sua cabeça entre o ombro dele e o pescoço. Ela adorava ficar ali. Sentindo o cheiro dele.

- Eu vou fazer um ritual vudú para a dona dele passar o resto da vida com esse meio-youkai irritante. - Inuyasha enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos negros no dedo indicador. Era engraçado, o cabelo dela escorregava no dedo.

- Não precisa... Ela já decidiu o que quer... – ela disse cheirando mais o pescoço dele. – Seu cheiro é muito bom..

- O que ela quer?

- Ser feliz para sempre junto com esse meio-youkai irritante e lindo... – ela sussurrou.

- Então ela aceita casar com ele? - perguntou repentinamente. Kagome levantou a cabeça surpresa.

- O que? – ela olhou para ele interrogativa. Inuyasha sorriu antes de repetir olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Quer casar comigo Ká? - Kagome ficou atônita, e apenas fixou seu olhar no de Inuyasha. Era aquilo mesmo que ela ouviu?

- Essa é a coisa que eu mais quero na vida... – ela disse abrindo um sorriso muito grande, com algumas lágrimas começando a cair no seu rosto.

- Para, não chora.. - ele respondeu tão feliz quanto ela. - Não gosto quando chora bruxa..

- Não adianta... Eu sou muito chorona... – ela respondeu rindo. – Eu amo você... Muito, muito, muito! Você não faz idéia... – e o abraçou bem forte.

- Mas eu amo mais bobona..! – ele se separou um pouco de Kagome, mas só o suficiente para beijar umas das lágrimas que desciam. – Para de chorar!! – falou rindo.

- Já parei... – ela riu. – Eu não sei o que eu faço ou o que eu digo agora... Viu o que você faz comigo?

- Esperaí.. Eu não sou perfeito, mas tenho noção de algumas coisas. - levantou-se com todo cuidado, deixando Kagome sentada nas almofadas. Engatinhou até a mala tirando a caixinha azul aveludada da mala. Voltou para o lugar onde estava. - Agora sim!

- Ai meu Deus... Inuyasha... O que é isso? – Kagome ficou de boca aberta vendo Inuyasha abrir a caixinha e mostrar duas alianças de ouro branco com um único diamante ao centro, por dentro do ouro. Ela pôde perceber que algo havia sido escrito por dentro de cada uma.

- Jurava que tinha formato de aliança bruxa.. - ele disse irônico, mas sorrindo bobo até.

- Ahh... Sério... Eu não sabia... – ela respondeu sarcástica, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo e chorando. Aquilo já tinha virado rotina. – Como você mandou fazer as alianças se eu nem tinha respondido ao seu pedido?

- Porque eu tinha certeza de que você ia aceitar! - ele respondeu gabando-se. - Eu sou Inuyasha Taishou!

- E é um convencido também... – ela riu. – E eu sou Kagome Higurashi... Uma pessoa muito importante! Como eu poderia recusar seu pedido... Você não acha não?

- Ah é claro, pensando por esse ângulo, você é a Princesa do reino perdido de Nakuso. E é de lá que veio o unicórnio cor de rosa que me trouxe a música! Agora tudo faz sentido! - Inuyasha falou como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta do século.

- Ainda bem que você sabe... – e então Kagome de novo reparou na escrita na aliança. – O que tem escrito aí?

- Ahm... – Kagome, ansiosa demais, acabou por pegar a aliança que tinha algo escrito: "Pequena". - Eu não sabia o que botar... - se explicou.

- Eu amei... – ela disse dando um beijo nele. – E na sua?

- "do Inuyasha".

- É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi... – ela disse olhando para ele. – E você ainda fica dizendo que não é romântico...

- Keh! - Pegou a mão de Kagome que tremia levemente, ainda por causa do nervosismo. E ele riu. - Posso..? - pediu. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Ela percebeu que Inuyasha colocou a aliança vagarosamente. Como se quisesse aproveitar cada momento. Ela só sabia sorrir. Quando Inuyasha terminou de colocar a aliança, levou a mão de Kagome aos lábios e deu um beijo calmo e demorado.

- Te amo Ká...

- Eu também... – ela segurou o rosto dele e deu encostou os lábios nos dele bem devagar. Inuyasha, porém, a trouxe mais para perto aprofundando, carinhosamente, o beijo que era para ser um selinho. A abraçava de um jeito que ela pudesse quebrar se fizesse qualquer força.

Kagome começou a rir entre um beijo e outro. Aquilo não poderia ter passado pela sua cabeça. Inuyasha a pedindo em casamento, justamente naquele dia em que ela resolveu dançar para ele. E ao mesmo tempo engraçado e bem romântico.

- Hei.. Agora eu que tenho que colocar a aliança em você... – ela sussurrou para ele depois do beijo.

- Ah.. Agora eu me sinto gay. - comentou quando Kagome pegou sua mão.

- Não vai se sentir não... Eu prometo... – ela riu. Pegou a mão dele, que era grande e com os dedos longos. Foi colocando a aliança do mesmo modo quando ele fez com ela. E ao final, também beijou o anel, agora no dedo de Inuyasha.

- Cah, agora eu me sinto donzela.. - Kagome fez a mesma coisa que um príncipe fazia com uma princesa.

- Então eu não faço mais... – e fez um bico cruzando os braços e virando seu rosto para o lado. Ele riu.

- Deixa de ser boba bruxa! - falou a abraçando. Ainda estavam sentados naquela ilha de almofadas. Ela cedeu e riu do que ele comentou.

- E agora? Vou ficar com essa roupa até quando..? – ela só tinha reparado nisso agora. –Tenho que tirá-la.

- Não tira não bruxa! Parece que eu tenho uma namorada indiana!

- Agora eu virei uma japonesa-indiana? – ela olhou para ele. – Quer dizer que eu vou ter que dormir com ESSA roupa?

- Não.. - Inuyasha mudou completamente de assunto. - To com fome..

- Que bom... – ela levantou. – Acho que você não tem o que comer. Aqui não tem nada. – ela riu. – A não ser que você peça alguma coisa... Coitado do motoqueiro... – Kagome pensou. Aquela caixinha atrás do banco não caberia nem a terça parte do pedido de Inuyasha.

- Claro que tem! Você realmente acha que na MINHA casa não teria comida? Há! Engano seu! - saíram do quarto e foram em direção a cozinha. Inuyasha abriu a geladeira e Kagome pode ver que ela parecia aquelas que apareciam em comercias: cheia de comida.

- Nossa... Porque eu não me surpreendi? Afinal, é a SUA casa. Ou melhor dizendo. A casa das comidas! – ela disse. – Hum... tem batata frita? – ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ahm.. Acho que tem no armário... - disse sem desviar os olhos de dentro da geladeira.

- Hum... – Kagome foi correndo para o armário e viu que lá havia as batatinhas. Ela pegou um pacote, abriu e saboreou as batatas. Estavam crocantes como ela gostava. Inuyasha montou seu mini lanche e o trouxe para a mesa. Pão com mortadela e suco de uva de caixa.

- Essstou fão acussstchumado a xentar no chão pafra comer.. - comentou de boca cheia. Na casa de Kagome não tinha cadeira.

- Quem dirá eu? – Kagome riu. – Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo uma cadeira e uma mesa... Aliás... Faz muito tempo que eu não, sei lá, JANTO em uma mesa... – ela mesma riu do seu comentário.

- Problema seu...! - retrucou mais interessado no seu lanche.

- Ahh... muito obrigada Inuyasha. – Kagome parou de comer suas batatinhas. – Vou lá em cima mudar minha roupa... – levantou-se da mesa e foi andando em direção as escadas. Estava doida para tirar aquela roupa. Já não estava agüentando mais os barulhos que fazia a cada passo que ela dava. Aquela roupa tinha MUITOS enfeites.

Inuyasha fez qualquer som como resposta e voltou a abrir a geladeira. Acabou com seu estoque de danoninho(imagina essa cena, Inu comendo danoninho!!). Voltou para o quarto e se jogou na cama, de cara no travesseiro. Kagome ainda trocava de roupa dentro do banheiro, sabia disse porque os "plig plig" faziam barulho toda hora.

Kagome abriu a porta do banheiro, já devidamente vestida. Os "pling pling" já haviam cessado. Agora ela estava com sua roupa de dormir contendo short e blusa, ambos vermelhos. Pegou sua bolsa e guardou suas coisas que estavam no cantinho do quarto. Com a cara no travesseiro ainda, ele suspirou cansando. Não se moveu do lugar. Estava cansado, não tinha dormido nada na noite em que brigaram e não dormiu durante o vôo para Shibata nem sabia o porquê. Ele SEMPRE dormia.

A cama afundou levemente e ele percebeu que Kagome estava deitada. Uma das coisas que o impediam de pregar o olho era a euforia de Kagome ter aceitado ser casar com ele. Ia lembrar disso para o resto da vida.

- Boa noite Inu... – Kagome disse baixinho do outro lado da cama. Ela virou-se para a ponta e fechou os olhos, esperando o sono.

- Oi? - ele virou o rosto para ela, que não o via por estar de olhos fechados. - Já vai dormir bruxa?

- Estou tentando. Para falar a verdade, não estou com sono. – ela abriu os olhos lentamente. – Mas vi que você estava, então não quis atrapalhar você dormir.

- Eu tenho que tomar banho.. - falou baixo. - Mas estou com preguiça.

- Então vai ficar sujo que nem um porquinho... – ela riu. – Eu já estou limpinha... posso dormir!

- Eu não sou porco! Eu sou cachorro.. - completou.

- Agora você admite... – ela levantou a cabeça. – Um cachorrinho! Meu cachorrinho! – ela não agüentou e começou a rir. – Tá bom... Isso foi ridículo. - Inuyasha rapidamente pôs-se de quatro (não entendam mal xD) em cima da cama e balançou a bundinha que nem um cachorrinho faria.

- Au, au! - incrivelmente, tinha saído igualzinho ao latido de um cachorro. Err.. Ok, ele é um youkai cachorro.

- Ahh.... que fofo! – Kagome disse, rindo ao mesmo tempo. – Que cachorrinho mais lindo! – ela se aproximou dele e começou a passar a mão na cabeça de Inuyasha. – Cachorrinho quer brincar?

- Auu! - latiu de novo. Ele chegou mais perto dela ainda de cachorrinho e rolou ficando de barriga para cima.

- Agora... Cachorrinho... Senta! – Kagome disse, agora gargallhando. (gente, não agüentei...!)

- Isso foi malvado da sua parte.. - ele a olhou divertido, logo depois voltando a ser cachorro.

- Desculpe, meu cachorrinho... – ela se recompôs e retomou a brincadeira. – Agora... cachorrinho quer o prêmio?

- Au! - ele latiu como resposta como se estivesse falando. Pulou em cima de Kagome e os dois caíram na cama rindo.

- Seu louco... – ela riu, olhando para ele.

- Também te amo! - ainda ria, nunca que passaria pela sua cabeça fazer aquela cena.

- Eu nunca pretendia te ver daquele jeito.. E... Eu também te amo... Meu cachorrinho... – ela parou de rir.

- Tenho que tomar banho. - depositou um rápido selinho nela, se levantando logo em seguida. Tinha que aproveitar o pique antes que caísse de sono. - Já volto.

- Ok... – Kagome virou seu rosto e afundou-se na cama. Era tão fofinha. Tão convidativa. Mas, o sono não veio. Apenas ficou observando sua mão esquerda. Agora uma aliança brilhava na escuridão do quarto. Como ela poderia imaginar que Inuyasha a pediria em casamento? Era o melhor dia da sua vida. Ele não sabia o quão feliz ela estava. Os olhos azuis refletiam no anel. _Pequena_.

Abriu o chuveiro na água quente e quase se queimou. Tomou um banho rápido e sem lavar os cabelos. Estava realmente cansado e sentia que quando batesse na cama, ia dormir que nem pedra. Principalmente hoje que era Lua Nova. Saiu do boxe puxando a toalha. Se secou vestindo sua roupa para dormir. Como era inverno, usava uma calça de moletom e uma regata branca larga. Escovou os dentes e sem pentear os cabelos saiu do banheiro para se jogar na cama.

Kagome ainda estava admirando o anel, quando Inuyasha se jogou na cama. Parece que ele realmente estava cansado.

- Hoje é dia de lua nova, não é? – Kagome disse baixinho para Inuyasha.

- Uhum.. - ele já respirava como alguém que estava dormindo, mas ele ainda estava acordado. - Eu não durmo faz 26 e 23 minutos..

- Então.... – Kagome engatinhou até perto dele, e depositou um beijo em deu rosto. – Boa noite, Inu-kun. - Inuyasha sorriu para ela já de olhos fechados.

- Boa noite Senhora Taishou.. - Ela sorriu. Deitou-se na frente dele. Calmamente ela adormeceu. Depois daquele dia, Inuyasha e ela estavam unidos. E dessa vez, para sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ooooolá! Como 'cês vãão? Aproveitando o Carnaval né? Sol, sol, sol, sol.. Da praia pro ar condicionado e do ar condicionado pra piscina xD Pena que já tá acabando u.u Deixemos essa parte pra lá! o/ Novo capítulo!! Uhuuu! Olha o coro de aleluia! Hauheuhauehuaheuhae.. A gente tá pra postar há taaaanto tempo que eu prefiro nem comentar x.x E olha que a fic está completa; lá com o seus 24 caps.. o.o'

De qualquer jeiito, yo tengo que ir (viu o espanhol? xD)! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo saco de acompanhar a fic *--* Lovu vocês! Bjiins!

Kaori-sann

**Reviews!**

**K-Dani:** Sério? Aihh... ela amou! \o/ Claro que ela vai dominar! Junto com o cajado que eu dei para ela. (pergunte isso mais tarde) ... Beijoo

**LeticiaM:** Oii...! Ahh... valeu pelo elogio. Inu pervo e depois ELE fala da Ká! Tadinha... akopskopskapospokaopskpoaosp..! Claro! Ela tem que cuidar do que é meu! Por isso a crise de ciúmes pelo Inu... Fique tranquila Leticia, você não é a única. Eu também nunca tive um namorado e não sei o que é isso... huahsuahsuhuas! Bee Movie! BEE MOVIE! Cara... a Ká é mesmo lerda... hauhuahauhauua... Pois é... Presentimentos ruins não são bom sinal. E eu posso confirmar que realmente não vão ser. Praia deserta.. você verá o porque dele deixá-la lá e tuuuudo o que vai acontecer... aliás... você ACABOU de ler! "Ai escritoras, protejam esses dois, porque eles são lesados demais para saber o que fazem." Pode deixar cum nóis! A gente bota ordem na bagunça... \o| Beiju!

**Manda-chan Satoru:** Eeeee! Ela não vai peder a fic por nada nesse mundo! Nem se distribuírem chocolate 10 quilos de graça na sua esquina? OAKPOSKPOKOSKKPAOSA... Kissus

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oi..! Obrigada! Nós agradecemos por você estar lendo...! Claro que tem que ter muito tudo isso... afinal, isso faz uma fic se tornar ótima... e o nosso caso? hein? hein? hauahuahuahuahuaaua... Opa! Ela quer saber quando vamos esquentar as coisas.... hum.... *pensa* Será uma surpresa..! Huhuhuhuhu...! Claro... você NÃO é uma tarada... of course..! \o Beijo

**Belle Lune's:** EU entendi...! *Aline levanta a mão* Acho que a Kaori entendeu também... e eu adoro Toma lá da cá! Começo a rir pacas com aquele pessoal..! Pois é... a Kaori esqueceu um zero... eu vou contar uma coisa, mas não espalhe por aí. Ela está realmente com problemas na digitação... *aline balança a cabeça* É um caso sério... mas... eu vou resolver a situação, pode diexar... KAOPKSPOAKAKPOSK.. Beijocas! ps: Num temos não.... por que? *cara de curiosa*

**Agome chan:** Eeeee...! Ela vai mata-ar! Ela vai mata-ar! *ritmo de conga* Sério?? Se apaixona mais?? Gomen.. esse Inu já tem dona... EU! OSKAPOKAPOSKOAKSOPKOPASKOP...ok.. sonhar não custa nada.. POR ENQUANTO! AKSOPSKAOPKSOKAOPKSPOAOSKOP.... Eu ri ALTO com o seu "Eu quero passar a mão na bunda do Inu" Ahh... você leu o que aconteceu na praia e então... QUASE acertou, hein? Quem não tem jeans surrado? São os melhores! *.*"Eu já disse que a fic é linda? Já.  
Eu já disse que estou amando a fic? Já com certeza!  
Eu já disse que sou fã de vocês? Já, sem duvida!  
Eu já disse que espero que o próximo capitulo não demore?! Acabo de dizer! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Então meu recado esta dado ^^ " AIHHH! EU ADORO VOCÊ! \o/

**Kagome higurashi Ribeiro:** Oii..! Pois é... eu postava na comu de fics do Inu... mas eu fiquei com alguns problemas e DEVERES enormes e não dava para postar lá! . Mas... que bom que você está lendo aqui! Mostra que você realmente gostou... A ká é prima do Edward em matéria de direção! Coitadiinho do Inu! hauhauhauha... Beijuu!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

- Deve ter algum gato aqui! - disse atento.

- Hei pai... – Kagome gritou da janela do quarto dela. – Pra que essa vassoura? Tá tentando espantar ETs?

- Tem um gato aqui Kagome! - ele disse olhando-a, mas voltou assustado a olhar o telhado com mais um barulho. - Eu vou descer! - decidiu.

- NÃO, NÃO! – Kagome levantou as mãos desesperada da janela. Pelo visto Inuyasha tinha se escondindo no telhado de trás. – Esse barulho foi daqui do quarto, pai. Eu sem querer deixei minha escova de cabelo cair no telhado, mas já peguei. Pode dormir tranqüilo. Sem problemas de barulho. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Mas vem lá de trás Kagome. Eu vou lá ver! - e sem mais nem menos, seu pai saiu do quarto.

Quando a porta do quarto ao lado de Kagome fechou de novo e seu pai já estava no corredor, ela tentou achar Inuyasha, até o chamou baixinho, afinal, com sua audição super aguçada ele ouviria. Mas.. nada! Nem sinal dele. Ela fez uma careta e foi até o carredor, mas antes, alguém puxou seu braço.

- Seu pai é paranóico!

- Aii.. seu louco! – Kagome sussurrou. – Que susto! Onde você estava?

- Eu estava no telhado de cima! - ele apontou com o dedo para o alto.

- Ahh... Ok... agora vem aqui para dentro. – e ela puxou ele para dentro de seu quarto. Kagome fechou a porta e se sentou na cama. – Pronto. Ele não vai achar nada, vai voltar para o quarto e dormir. – e ela deu um sorriso.

- Eu não sei não... - mal ele terminou de falar, o barulho de alguém subindo as escadas começou. Só que de vez ele parar na porta do quarto ao lado, parou no quarto de Kagome que literalmente, empurrou Inuyasha para de baixo da cama.

- Apareceu aí Kagome? - perguntou o pai sem suspeitar do hannyou presente no quarto e ainda com a vassoura. - Se for aquele hannyou...

- O que? – Kagome fez uma voz doce e tentando ser convincente. – O Inuyasha essa hora já está na casa dele dormindo. E o senhor deveria fazer o mesmo. Boa noite pai! – e Kagome pulou na cama, para fazer barulho. – Tenho que acordar cedo para a faculdade.

- Eu vou achar aquele gato.. Deve ser o Buyou, sabe? O gato da vizinha.. – ele foi até a filha a abraçando. – Boa noit.. Seu carpete está sujo! – ele disse observando a mancha prata nele.

- É... é sim. – Kagome levantou da cama e foi empurrando seu pai para fora do quarto. – Amanhã eu dou uma limpada nele. Desculpa pai, mas eu REALMENTE preciso dormir. Beijo. – e fechou a porta na cara dele. Kagome só tirou o ouvido da porta quando escutou a do seu lado bater. Suspirou aliviada.

- Pronto.. pode sair Inu... – Kagome veio andando para a cama. Inuyasha se desdobrou todo, saindo debaixo. – Enfim sós... – ela sentou-se.

- Enfim sós e a poeira! - ele completou enquanto mexia o nariz incomodado. Kagome achava aquilo engraçado, porque ele franzia o nariz de um jeito engraçado. Perecia realmente um cachorrinho. Ah sim! O Inuzinho!

- Você fica muito fofo fazendo isso com o nariz. – ela riu. – O Inuzinho herdou isso de você. – ela levantou-se e foi até seu armário, pegando Inuzinho e o abraçando forte e dando beijinhos nele.

- De novo essa coisa! - ele quase gritou, mas logo abaixou a voz. - Você ainda tem isso?

- Tenho sim e ele vai ficar comigo para sempre. – ela apertou ainda mais o Inuzinho. – Pára de implicar com ele. – ela colocou o ursinho no armário de novo. – Boa noite Inuzinho. – e deu um beijinho nele.

Inuyasha emburrou a cara e perguntou:

- E amanhã?

- Amanhã o quê? – Kagome foi até a cama, ficou ajoelhada e abraçou Inuyasha por trás que estava de pé e ele virou para encará-la.

- Esquece.. Deixa para lá! - Inuyasha deitou-a na cama para, logo em seguida, deitar ao seu lado, como sempre faziam. - Amanhã você acorda cedo.

- Eu sei... Mas não estou com sono... – Kagome virou seu rosto, olhando para ele.

- Ká, vai dormir! - ele passou a mão nos olhos dela, fechando-os. - Boa noite bruxa!

- Que coisa... – ela riu e abriu os olhos. – Não estou com sono. – ela deitou-se no peito dele.

- Você é muito teimosa..

- Como se você não fosse... – ela riu. Levantou a cabeça e beijou devagar os lábios do hanyou. – Eu te amo.

- Sou menos que você..! - tinha fechado mais o braço, fazendo com que Kagome ficasse em cima dele, apoiando o queixo no seu peito enquanto o olhava com os olhos azuis.

- Aham... tudo bem então! – ela beijou novamente Inuyasha. Parecia que o sono tinha desaparecido. E, quando acontecia isso, era difícil de Kagome dormir.

- Bruxa, vai dormir! Você não vai acordar amanhã! - insistiu novamente.

- Quando eu perco o sono, é difícil eu dormir. – ela disse irritada. – Ahh não ser que você me dê um calmante ou algo do gênero, acho que vou demorar um pouco para dormir...

- Bruxa. - Inuyasha começou com sua mania incansável de enrolar as mechas de cabelo negras nos dedos.

Kagome suspirou. Abraçou mais Inuyasha. Só queria ver a reação de seu pai se ele por acaso desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Inuyasha iria ser escurraçado à vassouradas. Iria ser engraçado.

- Agora você vai dormir.. - sussurou, praticamente.

- Hum... isso é bom... – Kagome fechou um pouco os olhos. – Acho que você vai conseguir com que eu durma. Doido para se livrar de mim, não é? – ela sorriu.

- Ah é claro! - zombou dela. - Foi por isso que te pedi em casamento!

- Eu sei disso... você não consegue viver sem mim... – ela riu. – Eu sou viciante.

- Você é a única droga que não vicia! - ele disse para implicar com ela. Mas depois lembrou-se que ela estava sensível hoje. - Brincadeira tá?

- Aham... – ela começou a fechar os olhos. – Acho que você está me dando sono... – ela riu e ele riu junto. Ela sempre dormia quando ele ficava enrolando as mechas do cabelo dela em seus dedos. Principalmente se ficasse fazendo desenhos imaginários nela com a outra mão, que era exatamente o que estava fazendo.

- Boa noite inu... – ela sussurrou para ele.

- Boa noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amanheceu mais uma fria manhã de inverno na pequena cidadezinha. Kagome e Inuyasha, porém, nem sentiam esse frio que rondava pelos arredores simplesmente por estarem dormindo abraçados debaixo da coberta quentinha. Mas algo despertou o hannyou, aquele cheiro familiar..

- O que pensa que está fazendo aqui hannyou? - o pai perguntou alto sem se importar se estaria acordando os dois.

- Pai...? – Kagome rapidamente se sentou na cama, soltando-se dos braços de Inuyasha. – O que... o que o senhor está fazendo no meu quarto?

- O que ele está fazendo no quarto? - perguntou apontando para Inuyasha.

- Nada... ele só está aqui comigo... DORMINDO, pai! Nada de mais! – Kagome levantou-se da cama, se recompondo. – Agora se o senhor me der licença preciso me arrumar para a faculdade...

- Você deixou ele entrar? - ele perguntou nervoso. Inuyasha era completamente ignorado e este dava graças a Deuss por isso. - Onde eu errei na hora de te educar Higurashi.

- Pai.. pelo amor de Deus... eu deixei sim, mas a gente não fez nada demais. – Kagome olhou fixamente para o pai. – Até parece que o senhor não me conhece. Eu nunca faria nada de errado...

- Você está que nem a sua avó: teimosa e desfrutável!

- Velho, meça as suas palavras.. - entre os dentes, ele cortou o pai. Foi a primeira fez que Inuyasha se pronunciou e aquele velho já estava lhe enchendo a paciência.

- Pai... como você pode falar isso da minha avó? E pior da SUA mãe? – Kagome não estava brava pelo pai tê-la chamado de desfrutável, e sim de ter citado sua avó. Ela era a última mulher no mundo a ser desfrutável. – O senhor sabe muito bem que todo mundo a julgava mal e que ela amava o vovô. Acho que se ela estivesse viva ainda, estaria muito triste pela atitude do filho dela. – Kagome se aproximou da porta. – Se o senhor me der licença... eu preciso ir a faculdade. – e apontou para a saída.

- Foi você que a deixou desse jeito, revoltada e rebelde! - ele acusou Inuyasha que já não acordava bem de manhã, estava se controlando para não bater no velho. - Você está PROÍBIDO de ver a Kagome, OUVIU BEM?

- O QUE? - ele berrou. - Feh! Você não manda em mim.

- Eu não vou deixar de ver o Inuyasha, só porque o senhor não gosta. – Kagome se meteu. – Será que o senhor não percebe que eu me sinto feliz perto dele? Será que o senhor não quer que eu seja feliz? – Kagome olhou triste para o pai.

- Bruxa, vai se arrumar, se não você vai se atrasar.. Eu já vou também! - cortou ele seco. Não ia arranjar confusão logo agora, ele ia acabar quebrando a cara do velho e a família toda acabaria por brigar. Pegou o casaco e passou reto pelos dois indo embora.

- Inuyasha... espera... – Kagome foi seguindo Inuyasha até as escadas. – Desculpa... Meu pai não sabe o que está dizendo... ele só... sabe é super protetor... ainda acha que eu sou a filhinha de 10 anos...

- Depois a gente conversa. - ele parou para olhá-la. Os olhos azuis tristes, e ele soriu para consolá-la. - Vai logo se arrumar bruxa! Vai se atrasar e vai acabar perdendo o terceiro dia de faculdade. - Inuyasha recomeçou a descer as escadas sentindo o olhar de Kagome sobre si até fechar a porta. Ele iria pegá-la na faculdade, já que, pelo visto, ele não ia pisar mais na casa da jovem.

Kagome deu um longo suspiro. Era só o que faltava. Foi para seu quarto. Seu pai ainda estava lá parado. Pegou suas coisas e nem olhou para o rosto dele. Começou a ouvir uns murmúrios do pai, mas seguiu em frente e bateu a porta do banheiro com força. Aquele dia não poderia ter começado pior.

Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda! Estava tudo ótimo, tudo perfeito! Já estava até vendo como seria o casamento, a lua de mel, a vida de casado.. Via como seria a vida de casado com Kagome, acordar e vê-la ali, abraçada com ele, dormindo. Qual seria a sensação de saber que ia passar o resto da vida com ela e NADA poderia tirá-la dele.

- Agora essa! Mas que merda! – chutou outra infeliz pedra no meio do caminho. Precisava falar com alguém sobre isso. Por isso, novamente, andava até a casinha azul. Miroku podia, ser depravado e idiota, mas ele era a única pessoa no mundo que o entendia tão perfeitamente quanto Kagome e que o agüentava quando estressado e quando brigava com Kagome.

- Arg! Maldição! – chutou outra pedra, ele só não sabia que era a mesma pedra que ele vinha chutando deste que atravessara a rua. Aquela pobre pedra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parecia que nem a música estava tranqüilizando Kagome.

- Kagome... – Kagura se aproximou dela, com um olhar firme. – O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Faltou 3 dias, sem motivo. Hoje, está completamente desconcentrada... – Kagura colocou a mão na cintura. – Kagome se você quer ser uma cantora você precisa de esfoçar mais.

Kagome, que estava estudando uma partitura com músicas, agora italianas, olhou para Kagura.

- Me desculpe Kagura, mas meus motivos para faltar foram importantes. E realmente não estou bem hoje, mas eu prometo que estou me esforçando. Eu apenas não... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Eu quero muito ser uma cantora. É o meu maior sonho. Só que às vezes, a vida apresenta surpresas, tão boas, que mudam o curso dos nossos sonhos. – ela levantou a cabeça. – Você pode não acreditar que eu me esforço, mas a música é a coisa que faz minha vida ser diferente. Ela dá sentido.

Kagome se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Kagura a acompanhou com o olhar.

- Vou embora, Kagura... preciso refletir um pouco. Até amanhã. – e saiu com passos firmes, rumo ao jardim da faculdade.

"Ela não sabe o que acabou de me provar agora." Kagura pensou, apagando as luzes e a sala voltou a ficar na penumbra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Parece que.. que.. - Inuyasha soltou o ar fortemente pela boca, cansado. - Tem sempre alguma coisa para atrapalhar... - estava sentado no chão, mas reencostado na cama de Miroku, que por sua vez, encontrava-se sentado na cadeira do computador olhando o hannyou a sua frente.

- Olha Inuyasha... – Miroku balançou a cabeça, dando um ligeiro sorriso. – Eu acho que tudo isso que acontece com vocês é por um lado, bom.

- Ah? - ele franziu o cenho, não sabendo onde o primo queria chegar.

- É... tudo o que vocês estão passando... Isso prova que vocês podem suportar tudo. – Miroku olhou para ele. – Vocês vão ficando mais fortes, entende?

- ... - Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Miroku com pena do hannyou a sua frente e Inuyasha pensando no que iria fazer. - Vou indo! - Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio após levantar-se. - Vou falar com Kagome! - apesar dele não ter dito obrigado com todas as letras, Miroku viu que o olhar lançado por ele era de gratidão e sorriu.

- Vai sim... – Miroku o acompanhou até a porta. – E lembre-se. Não se deixe levar por pedras no caminho. Elas são postas nele justamente para nós aprendermos com elas. – sorriu e entrou novamente na casa, deixando o hanyou de boca aberta. De onde o Miroku estava tirando aqueles conselhos?

- O que você tem lido Miroku? - ele parou na porta olhando questionador para o primo.

- Ahh... eu ando lendo... – ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Lendo? O que?

- Nada de importante.. – e foi fechando a porta na cara de Inuyasha que estreitou os olhos quando viu a revista que se encontrava jogada em cima do sofá na maior cara de pau.

- Keh! Você não muda! - sorriu desdenhoso logo depois batendo a porta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Por hoje é só... Boa tarde a todos. – a professora de dança se despediu da turma. Todos os alunos saíram, menos Kagome. Ela ficou arrumando sua bolsa, distraída.

- Ótima aula hoje, Kagome. Mas... eu senti que você estava um pouco distante. Algum problema? – a professora perguntou.

- Não.. pra falar a verdade só uma briga com meu pai. Mas, vai passar. – ela deu um sorriso. – Quando vamos ter a competição de dança esse ano? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Ah.. Ela foi adiada. Não vai ser mais semana que vem.. Uma das escolas teve problemas, então.. somente no próximo mês. Ah sim! Kagura te contou? - a professora perguntou sorrindo feliz pela notícia que iria dar.

- Me contou o quê? – Kagome ficou curiosa.

- Uma gravadora está te convidando a gravar um CD! Sabe, depois daquela música que você fez...

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome abriu um sorriso enorme. – Não acredito. Sério?

- Sério! - ela abraçou uma Kagome que ainda parecia estar digerindo a informação. - Temos visitas! - ela disse para só Kagome ouvir, já que ela estava de costas para a porta.

- Ahh..? – Kagome não entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Até que ela se soltou do abraço e direcionou seu olhar para a porta. Os olhos dourados a fitavam com um sorriso.

- Oi bruxa..! - ele a comprimentou ainda encostado no batente da porta

A professora estranhou que o hanyou a chamou de bruxa, mas pelo jeito como ele tinha dito e o olhar dele, faziam com que aquela palavra soasse muito bem.

- Oi Inu... – ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou. – Tudo bem?

- Bom... acho melhor não atrapalhar vocês. – A professora pegou sua bolsa. – Até a próxima aula Kagome. Vamos ter que nos preparar muito para a competição. Até mais Inuyasha. Cuide da Kagome. Essa menina vale ouro. – e saiu.

Kagome sorriu para a professora.

- Conseguiu chegar há tempo? - perguntou depois de serem deixados sozinhos no salão com o espelho enooooooorme na parede.

- Não tão a tempo, mas participei da aula... isso é o importante. – ela deu um sorriso. – Fez muita coisa enquanto ficava livre de mim?

- Chutei pedras..

- Ahh..? – Kagome olhou para ele interrogativa. – Chutou pedras? Caramba... não tinha NADA melhor não? – ela riu.

- Bah! Eu fui pra casa, ajeitei umas coisas e voltei a assumir a empresa, metade pelo menos.. - Inuyasha deu de ombros. - Não haveriam pedras o suficiente para eu ficar chutando o dia inteiro.

- Hum... – Kagome se aproximou do rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Estava com saudades. – ela murmurou.

- O que a gente faz agora? - perguntou. Ela sabia do que se tratava.

- Meu pai sempre foi assim. Principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu comigo... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Mas, ele sabe que um dia eu teria que crescer. Ele só não está preparado. Temos que dar um tempo para ele se acostumar com a idéia. Só isso.

- O que sugere então? Eu não consigo mais dormir sem sentir o seu cheiro! - sorriu encarando os olhos azuis escuros.

- Que você compre muitas cerejas... – ela riu.

- Engraçadinha! - Inuyasha emburrou a cara.

- Ahh.. meu Deus. Que fofo emburrado! – ela sorriu. – Eu prometo que todos os dias vou dormir com você, viu?

- SE o senhor seu pai deixar! - ele continuou emburrado, ignorando o comentário dela.

- Ele VAI deixar... Por que EU que vou para sua casa. O senhor poderia me receber nela? – ela brincou.

- Não sei..

- Não sabe? – ela olhou para ele, fechando um pouco os olhos. – Por que?

- Eu tenho minhas amiguinhas! - Inuyasha sorriu brincalhão, queria só ver a cara dela.

- Que amiguinhas? – ela fez um tom irritado. – Que amiguinhas senhor Inuyasha?

- Tô brincando! - ele concertou a frase, beijou a testa de Kagome ainda meio que rindo. – Juro para você que eu estou brincando.

- Aham... – ela ainda estava com uma cara séria. – Olha que eu pego a vassoura do meu pai, hein? – ela riu.

- Cara, eu jurava que ia cair dali. Ele quase que me pegou! - Inuyasha comentou realmente assustado lembrando do fio que seu pé tirou da vassoura. Ainda bem que o velhote não enxergava direito e confundiu com o "gato".

- Isso é para você aprender a não brincar com um Higurashi... – ela riu. – Acho melhor a gente ir embora daqui. – e se soltou de Inuyasha.

- Vamos almoçar! - os olhos dourados brilharam. Ele já sentia o gosto de um ramém quentinho com queijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era noite quando eles se sentaram para ver TV. Kagome tinha ligado para os pais avisando que dormiria na casa de Inuyasha, claro, ficou um bom tempo ouvindo o sermão do pai, mas nem prestou atenção, Inuyasha não deixava.

Falando em Inuyasha, ele estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá da ampla sala da casa já perfeitamente organizada. Trocava freqüentemente os canais da TV, resmungando por não ter nada passando. E Kagome, com a cabeça em seu colo, só ria dos resmungos dele.

- Sabe... – Kagome ficou olhando para o rosto dele. – Eu adoro quando você fica resmungando por nada. É só a TV... vamos fazer outra coisa. - Inuyasha franziu o cenho e ela prosseguiu animada. Com certeza tinha alguma coisa em mente. - Brigadeiro... – ela sorriu levantando sua cabeça do colo dele e correu para cozinha.

Ele continuou sentado no sofá, vendo ela na cozinha abrindo os armários, começando a preparar as coisas. Sorriu. Os gestos dela eram todos delicados, fazia caras e bocas em quanto preparava as coisas, ela ficava linda tão simples. Simplesmente linda.

- Sabe cozinhar bruxa?

- Bom... não sou uma cozinheira nata, mas sei me virar. – Kagome jogou todos os ingredientes na panela, ligou o fogo e começou a mexer.

O dono dos olhos dourados levantou-se do sofá preguiçosamente e foi até onde sua amada estava, a abraçando por trás e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Cheirou o ar. O aroma do brigadeiro já estava começando a impregnar a cozinha.

- Isso deve estar bom..

- Eu espero que sim. – Kagome sorriu. – Eu amo brigadeiros. Por isso sou gorda assim, viu? Não deixe uma lata de leite condensado dando sopa. Ela vira brigadeiro em dois tempos perto de mim.

- Minha gordinha preferida..!

- Que bom que sou sua preferida... Não é fácil manter esse peso de gordinha não. Tenho que comer MUITO brigadeiro. – ela desligou o fogo e retirou a panela de cima do fogão com um Inuyasha ainda grudado nela. Ela ria, porque ela ia meio que tropeçando toda vez que andava.

- Quando a gente vai poder comer?

- Espera esfriar só um pouco, se não vai dar dor de barriga. – Kagome largou a colher na panela e virou-se para encarar Inuyasha.

- Ok.. - encostou a sua testa na dela.

Kagome fechou os olhos e aproximou os lábios de Inuyasha, dando um selinho nele.

- Tá faltando alguma coisa.. - Inuyasha lambeu os lábios como se tivesse acabado experimentar alguma comida. Kagome riu.

- Que coisa? – ela perguntou.

- Brigadeiro!

- Ah..? Ahh... o brigadeiro... – Kagome virou-se e pegou a panela. Deu uma colher a Inuyasha e pegou uma para si própria. – Agora temos o brigadeiro... – ela saiu correndo para a sala e sentou-se no sofá.

- Você parece uma criançinha..!

- Eu sei... brigadeiro faz isso comigo... – ela comeu uma colherada. – Existe outra coisa melhor?

- Estou prestes a descobrir.. - Inuyasha começou a comer a sua, o que era um milagre, já que ele era sempre o que comia mais.

- Descobrir o quê? – ela ficou curiosa.

- Observe.. - ele disse fazendo um gesto com o dedo indicador. Logo depois, pegou um pouco mais de brigadeiro, chegou mais perto de Kagome. Quando estava de frente para ela, passou o chocolate por cima dos lábios finos e os beijou levemente, para depois voltar, encarando-a. - Melhor que brigadeiro!

Ela riu.

- É... realmente. Brigadeiro perdeu para essa... – Kagome fez a mesma coisa em Inuyasha, dando um beijo nele com brigadeiro. – Acho que você me provou que brigadeiro agora é a segunda melhor coisa.

- Você roubou minha invenção! - fez como se estivesse indignado.

- Tudo bem... não faço mais. – e cruzou os braços.

- Acho bom.. - novamente, ele fez a mesma coisa e rapidamente ela desemburrou a cara. - Nova maneira de comer brigadeiro!

- É... você é bem espertinho. – ela pegou mais uma colherada e comeu.

- Eu sei! Eu sou perfeito! - é.. Começou a gabação. - É difícil ser tão perfeito como eu...

- Eu sei que você é perfeito e blá-blá-blá... – Kagome deixou a panela de brigadeiro de lado, já quase no fim. O resto ela deixou para Inuyasha. – Não vai mais comer o brigadeiro?

- Eu pensei que você fosse querer mais!

- Não.. pode comer. – ela sorriu. – Já estou gorda demais...

- Não, isso faz parte da sua dieta para ser a minha gordinha preferida lembra? - ele sorriu.

- Eu sei... mas amanhã eu continuo com a minha dieta... – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Não vai comer mais brigadeiro não? Já sei... você não gostou...

- Eu gostei sim! - retrucou convincente, mas não na opinião de Kagome.

- Não gostou não... – ela olhou para ela. – Você está contando mentira... eu sei. Aposto que por isso que você parou de comer...

- Kagome, eu não sou chegado a chocolate.. - ele disse meio sem-graça. - É muito doce!

- Hum... você é a pessoa mais gulosa que eu conheço, e não é muito chegado a doce? Isso é engraçado... – ela pegou a panela, deixou de lado. Passou os braços pelo pescoço de Inuyasha. – Bom, qualquer dia desses vou fazer outra coisa para você comer. Salgada, de preferência.

- Eu gosto de doce, não gosto de chocolate! É muito doce. - ele deu bastante ênfase no muito.

- Ok... nada de chocolate... – ela disse pensativa.

- Torta de limão é bom.. - Inuyasha deu a dica. Sempre comia torta de limão, era a melhor de todas as tortas, azeda e doce ao mesmo tempo. E aquele recheio de leite condensado com o azedinho do limão.. babava só de lembrar.

- Eu sei disso... lembra aquele dia que você lambuzou minha cara toda? – ela riu. – Torta de limão!

- Claro que eu lembro..! - ele riu junto com Kagome. - Foi a segunda vez que eu tive vontade de te beijar. - comentou. - Kagome de torta de limão!

- Sério? – Kagome ficou curiosa. – Qual foi a primeira?

- Foi quando caiu aquela tempestade. Não lembro bem o porquê de eu ter ido dormir na mesma cama que você, mas nós dormimos abraçados e eu lembro, de no meio da noite, ter acordado, como de costume mesmo, e ver você dormindo. – Inuyasha sorriu. – Parecia um anjo. Você estava encolhida por causa dos trovões e eu acabava te abraçando mais forte. – ele parou um pouco observando Kagome sorrir. – Eu esbarrei meu nariz no seu, só para ver como era...

- Sério? – ela deu um sorriso sincero. – E você esbarrou no meu nariz e...? Você teve vontade de me dar um beijo?

- Eu esbarrei no seu nariz sem querer porque eu realmente pretendia beijá-la. - respondeu com um sorriso divertido. Ele ia fazer isso mesmo, mas parou para pensar; o que não acontecia muito, e acabou por esbarrar o seu nariz no dela.

- Depois quando eu digo que você é doido você acha que é mentira... a gente tinha se conhecido à dois dias. – ela riu. – E você já estava com vontade de me dar um beijo.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Em dois dias eu já tinha feito muito mais..

Ela olhou para ele surpresa e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

- O que mais que você teria feito? Se é que eu posso saber...

- Você sabe que quem te trouxe não foi a cegonha não é? - ele imitou a voz do pai da garota.

- Ai meu Deus...! – Kagome abriu levemente a boca, mas rindo ao mesmo tempo. – Seu tarado! Depois, quando eu falo que você é um tarado, você ainda fica com raiva!

- Eu não sou tarado... - ele olhou para cima dramáticamente. - Eu sou irresistível!

- Eu não acho... – Kagome disse. – Você é um tarado. Isso sim é uma verdade. Com dois dias que você me viu, nem me conhecia direito já queria... – ela começou a fazer gestos com as mãos, um pouco confusa.

- O que? Eu não disse isso! - o hannyou defendeu-se indignado. - Eu falei que foi a PRIMEIRA fez que tive vontade de te BEIJAR.

- Aham.. você DISSE isso. O que foi aquela dramatização do meu pai? Hein? – ela perguntou para ele, vendo a cara de falsa indignação no rosto de Inuyasha.

- Veja bem: Você perguntou, eu respondi. Você que imaginou o resto.

- Agora é minha culpa? – ela apontou para si mesma. – Tá bom então... Eu tenho uma mente poluída. Acho melhor não dizer mais nada...

- Você que quer e imaginou que EU que disse!

- Ok... então fui eu. – ela jogou as mãos para cima, em sinal de desistência. – Então, me diz você. O que você quis dizer com aquilo?

- Eu quis dizer que te amo o suficiente para não depender somente de uma relação carnal! - concluiu. Kagome podia falar que ele era tudo, mas ela não ficava mais corada quando tocam em assuntos assim e antes, ela quase tinha um treco.

Ela deu um sorriso sincero.

- É por isso que eu amo você. – ela não sabia mais o que dizer. Só aquela frase a fazia se sentir completa. O que ele tinha dito tinha pegado ela de surpresa. Ela o abraçou forte. – Então nada de relação carnal no nosso noivado, ok? – ela riu baixinho.

- Oi?

- Ué? Você acabou de dizer isso... – ela queria ver a reação dele. – Ou eu estou errada? - ele abriu e fechou a boca. Sim, ele havia acabado de falar isso. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Você vai aceitar?

- Aceitar o quê? – Kagome levantou seu rosto e o olhou. Sabia que ele estava querendo mudar de assunto. Ele era mestre nisso.

- A proposta da gravadora.

- Eu sabia que você ia mudar de assunto... – ela riu. – O que eu disse antes era brincadeira, ok? – ela se ajeitou no sofá. – Bom... sobre a gravadora. Eu não sabia de nada.

- O que? E-eu não mudo de assunto! - ele disse verdadeiramente incrédulo, mesmo sabendo que mudava de assunto. - O assunto já tinha terminado! - Inuyasha cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, o que resultou em risadas da parte de Kagome e um "Feh" da parte de Inuyasha.

- Aham... e eu sou a cleópatra. – ela riu mais ainda da cara de Inuyasha. – Eu já conheço você o bastante para ver que você mudou repentinamente de assunto.

- Eu NÃO mudei de assunto! O que você queria que eu falasse?

- Você mudou SIM! – ela riu mais ainda.

- Keh! Onde você quer chegar? - um sorriso travesso passou pelos lábios de Inuyasha. - Se você quer tanto que eu durma com você, fala!

- Eu não quero chegar a lugar algum... – ela levantou as mãos. – E... você já dorme comigo. - o meio-youkai riu do que ela disse.

- Tá bom então... - e voltou a prestar atenção na Tv que falava sozinha, o que já era normal.

Kagome soltou um suspiro. Não tinha mais assunto. A conversa estava até engraçada. Nunca passou pela cabeça dela discutir aquilo com Inuyasha. Ela reposou sua cabeça no colo dele, sem pedir permissão. Fechou os olhos sentindo ele começar a mexer no seu cabelo.

- Ká.. - chamou-a e ela respondeu com um resmungo para dizer que estava ouvindo. - Temos que resolver as coisas com seu pai.

- Eu sei... ele é muito teimoso. – ela disse baixinho. – Mas, ele gosta de você. Ele só não quer perder a filhinha dele. Só isso. Ele quer me proteger. – soltou um suspiro.

- Pra mim parecia mais que o velhote ia me empurrar escadaria a baixo, amordaçado e amarrado.

- É o jeito dele... Ele sempre foi assim. Todo esquentado. - ela riu. - Acho que ele queria que eu entrasse em um convento ou algo do gênero.

- Você devia ser "a esquisita" na escola né?

- Como assim, "a esquisita"? – ela abriu os olhos. – Por que?

- Ahm... Esquece. Deixa para lá!

- Ahh... não.. – ela levantou de seu colo e olhou nos olhos dourados. - Agora você vai ter que me falar... Eu sou tão esquisita assim?

- Não! - ele logo se corrigiu, já pondo as mãos na frente do corpo para se proteger caso ela batesse. - É que.. Ahm.. Como dizer isso... - ele estava pensando em como dizer, mas Kagome achou que ele estava enrolando.

- Senhor Inuyasha... não me enrole.. Fala logo! – ela começou a ficar irritada.

- E-eu to pensando bruxa! Calma! - pensa. Pensa. Pensa!

- Como assim, você tá pensando? – ela olhou torto para ele. – Você acabou de me dizer que eu sou esquisita, então já tinha uma idéia de porque na sua cabeça.

- Er... Eu tenho, só não sei como falar!

- Caramba.. meu noivo me acha esquisita. – ela balançou a cabeça. – E o pior é que nem sabe como explicar... olha onde eu amarrei meu burro.

- Eu não te acho esquisita! Eu deduzi que você era esquisita, mas quando na escola! Porque seu pai não deixava você ter muitos amigos e você nunca tinha ido num parque de diversões! - desembuchou rápido.

- Ahh... – ela riu um pouco da conclusão dele. – É... eu poderia aparenter ser esquisita, mas eu achava normal. Meu pai sempre foi assim e eu não sentia falta dessas coisas.

- Você não está brava? - ele arriscou manso. Ele tinha chamado ela de esquisita.

- Não... não mesmo. Eu sou esquisita. Moro em um templo, com pais naturalistas que não podem ver nada tecnológico. Faço faculdade de música e danço. Namoro um astro da TV. Acho que eu tinha mesmo que ser esquisita.

- Namoro não, você está NOIVA de um astro da TV. - ele corrigiu logo.

- Ok.. estou NOIVA de um astro da TV. Melhorou?

- Aham... - do nada, Inuyasha desviou a atenção dos olhos azuis para a TV, franzindo levemente o cenho.

- Que foi? – Kagome se distanciou um pouco dele. Inuyasha abriu levemente a boca, mas logo voltou a fechá-la e sem tirar os olhos da TV respoondeu:

- É uma reportagem sobre você!

- O QUE? – Kagome virou-se rapidamente para a TV e viu seu rosto nela. O que estava acontecendo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oláa pessoal! Como vão vocês? Eu tomei um susto ENORME ontem quando vi que a última vez que a gente tinha postado foi em 2008! Que vergonha! Eu e Aline sentimos muitíssimo por isso ter chegado a esse ponto MAS..! Como sabemos que a tendência daqui para frente é só piorar e ficarmos cada vez mais atribuladas (ainda mais que Aline começou o estágio dela hoje! Parabéns para ela!), resolvemos então postar todos os caps de uma vez só! Afinal, a fic tá pronta..

Então é isso! Responderemos as reviews no último capítulo! Espero que aqueles que acompanham a fic não tenham desistido dela..

Beiijos, Kaori!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

_"Kagome Higurashi, 18 anos, baixinha dona de cabelos negros e ohos azuis escuros, mora na pacata cidade de Shibata, onde, por coincidência, mora o primo do nosso querido Inu, Miroku Hoshi._

_Sim pessoal, essa menina foi a que conseguiu roubar o coração de Inuyasha Taishou e trancar a quatro chaves, como?_

_É o que veremos depois dos comercias."_

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome estava de olhos arregalados, fixos na tela da TV, que agora passava os comerciais. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Como aquilo pôde acontecer?

- Estava demorando.. - Inuyasha foi o primeiro a falar depois dos vários segundos em silêncio.

Um som começou. Era a vinheta do programa. Novamente Kagome fixou seus olhos na tela da TV. Era só o que faltava.

_"Parece que o nosso galã, Inuyasha Taisho foi realmente fisgado por uma desconhecida. Kagome Higurashi virou a vida do hanyou de cabeça para baixo. Nosso lindo ator largou sua carreira bombástica para viver na cidadezinha da colegial. Algumas fontes confirmam que eles passam por um momento frágil. Algumas brigas abalaram o coração dos dois pombinhos, mas nada que alguns beijos de amor resolvesse."_

Kagome continuava estática. Só faltava eles falarem que ela fazia faculdade de música e que seu sonho era ser cantora. Ahh.. e é claro. Que seus pais eram naturalistas. E que tal uma foto de capa deles em alguma passeata?

_"Nascida em Tókio em três de setembro de 1990, filha de naturalistas radicais, Kagome não teve uma vida fácil. Aos treze anos ela já enfentava problemas." - _Kagome prendeu a respiração, eles não fariam aquilo fariam?_ - "Amiga fiel a Yumi, Houjo e Aya; ela fazia de tudo para agradá-los enquanto eles a enganavam cruelmente. Eles forjaram um seqüestro de Kagome e ligaram para os pais pedindo uma grande quantia de dinheiro antes de deixá-la perdida por ai. Aos quinze anos, Kagome votou a encontrar os pais na pequena cidade de Shibata, onde vive até hoje. Infância difícil, os pais com medo de perdê-la novamente a privavam de muitas coisas, inclusive de amigos muito chegados."_

- Eu não acredito que eles conseguiram... – Kagome começou a ficar vermelha. De raiva. – Como eles conseguiram saber disso?

- Desculpa.. - Inuyasha abraçou Kagome beijando o topo da cabeça da menina. A mulher que narrava não parava de falar.

_"Ninguém sabe ao certo como nosso hannyou conheceu a Higurashi, mas eles fora vistos em uma sorveteria e e uma pizaria. No segudo dia, um dia muito chuvoso, a moça já tinha puxado Inuyasha para dormir em sua casa: O Templo Higurashi. É.. Talvez já saibamos o que o conquistou."_

- O que eles estão pensando? – Kagome estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. – Eles não sabem nada da minha vida. Não tem o direito de falarem isso... – e de repente a raiva deu espaço para algumas lágrimas que foram sendo formadas.

_"Entrevistamos Kikyou Tsumoto, atriz que trabalhava com Inuyasha na novela das sete. Ela diz que no início pensava que Kagome fosse só um passatempo e acreditava que logo logo ele voltaria para ela._

**_K: Ela virou a cabeça dele toda, pôs aquelas idéias estranhas de largar a carreira na cabeça dele e ele, como bom cachorrinho, obedeceu. Sabe, eu soube que eles passaram uns dias em um resort na montanha, depois daqueçe dia, Inuysaha ficou louco! Ele nem trabalhava mais direito e o mau-huor dele era insuportável. Foi aí que eu soube que ele tinha me trocado... "_**

_Já Kouga diz ter outra versão na hist..."_

- Chega.. - Inuyasha desligou a TV ainda abraçado a morena.

Kagome se encolheu toda nos braços de Inuyasha.

- Como essas pessoas podem fazer isso? – ela fungou. Uma singela lágrima caiu de seus olhos azuis. – Fazem tudo isso por causa de fama?

- Ká, não chora.. - ele apertou mais o abraço se é que era possível. Estava revoltado com isso tudo, tinham encaixado-a como 'vilã' da história quando foi ELE que desistiu, tomou a decisão SOZINHO. - Você sabe que eu não gosto quando chora.. - ele sussurrou num tom carinhoso.

- É difícil não chorar quando milhões de pessoas acham que você é uma pervesa que acabou com uma história. – Kagome tremia os lábios enquanto falava.

Inuyasha estava pensando no que dizer para consolá-la, mas era péssimo nisso. Nunca sabia o que falar e quando falava, acabava piorando. O telefone tocou e eles deixaram cair na caixa postou. A voz de Sango ecoou pelo lugar:

- Kagome, eu sei que você está ai.. - a voz dela saiu preocupada. - Não liga para isso não amiga.. Eles são uns idiotas que não sabem o que fazer da vida!

Kagome soltou um sorriso fraco para o telefone, como se Sango pudesse vê-la. Resolveu não atender o telefone. Não era o momento para conversar com alguém. Ela já estava bem melhor. Aquilo que Sango estava dizendo a fez melhorar o astral.

O bipe do telefone parou. Kagome levantou um pouco o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavamem descer. Respiroufundo e resolveu dar um sorriso.

- Eles não merecem minhas lágrimas. Preciso parar de ser um pouco manteiga derretida.

- Cara, como eu sou inútil! - ele fez uma cara de irritado. - A Sango, do telefone, conseguiu melhorar o seu astral!

- Pára! – Kagome se aproximou mais dele. – Você sabe que não é inútil. Eu só precisava de outra pessoa para me dizer o que eu já sabia. E, o que você diz é sempre o mais importante para mim.

- Pois é, mas eu não disse nada!

- Não precisa dizer... só de você estar aqui me abraçando é o suficiente. Eu já disse que perto de você eu me sinto protegida. – um sorriso grande se formou no rosto dela.

Inuyasha estava emburrado, mas quando viu o sorriso dela, não pode deixar de não sorrir junto.

- É engraçado né? Parece que tudo tá dando errado..

- É... isso não é novidade para mim... Sou esquisita mesmo. – ela soltou uma risada. – Mas, vamos esquecer disso, ok? Vamos fazer uma coisa melhor... alguma sugestão?

- Eu estava pensando em ficar aqui, no escurinho, com você! - agora que ela reparara que sem a luz da Tv, a sala ficava escura, só a luz da Lua que iluminava o local.

- Hum... adorei a idéia. – ela soltou-se do abraço dele olhando para seus olhos, que eram um ponto que brilhava em meio a escuridão.

- Quem disse que você podia se soltar? - arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas perguntou divertido a puxando para o seu abraço novamente, mas dessa vez, ela estava em seu colo. - Você não vai sair bruxa...

- Ahh.. é mesmo? Quer dizer que você me prendeu?

- É.. - concordou. - E não tem nada que vai fazê-la se soltar!

- Nada mesmo? - ela virou-se o rosto para encará-lo.

- Quero ver você tentar! - desafiou o hannyou.

- Posso mesmo? – ela se soltou dos braços dele e começou a espalhar beijinhos. Na testa, nas bochechas, no nariz, no pescoço. Até que ela deu um beijinho no canto da boca de Inuyasha, o que fez com que ele tremesse um pouco.

- Só? - a desafiou novamente sem afrouxar os braços ao redor de Kagome.

- Ahh... não. – ela se aproximou do rosto dele. Deu um leve selinho. Ele se aproximou querendo aprofundar o beijo, mas ela se afastou rindo da cara que ele fez. Estava provocando-o.

- É assim então? - ele emburrou a cara. Mas logo teve uma idéia, ela ia ver só..

- É sim... O que você quer mais? – ela olhou para ele curioso.

- Nada! - ele deu de ombros.

- O que o senhor está planejando? – ela deu um sorriso.

- Nada! - deu de ombros de novo.

Kagome ficou analisando o rosto de Inuyasha por algum tempo. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa dela. E ele queria pegá-la de surpresa.

- O que foi? - perguntou todo inocente, só comprava quem não o conhecia.

- Você está planejando alguma coisa... – ela ficou observando seu rosto.

- Eu? Não.. Você está imaginando coisas.. - Ah... Aquele ar inocente não enganava Kagome. Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Aham... Como eu não consegui convercer você sobre alguma coisa melhor do que me soltar... Não sei mais o que posso fazer.

- Então eu ganhei! - ele comemorou. Se aproximou para beijá-la e assim o fez. Aprofundou o beijo, espera... Ah sim! Inuyasha só abriu a boca, sem línguas.

Kagome passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha. Quando o beijo acabou ela ficou um pouco curiosa. De onde o Inuyasha tinha tirado aquele beijo?

- De onde você tirou esse beijo?

- Meio beijo, pelo o que você fez!

- Ah é? – Kagome olhou para ele. – O que eu tenho que fazer para ganhar um beijo inteiro?

- Nada! Foi só.. Vingança.

- É seu vingativo... só por isso... Eu vou ficar cheirando o seu pescoço. – ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele e ficou lá. Lembrou-se do dia em que ele disse que ficava arrepiado com aquilo. Aquilo sim era uma vingança.

- Não pára! - ele se afastou um pouco, mas ela continuava a se aproximar. - Kagome, não vale! - ele riu.

- Vale sim. Vale tudo no amor e na guerra. – ela continuou deitada no ombro dele.

- Kagomeee! Não estamos em guerra! - Inuyasha chegou um pouco para trás, fazendo ela se desencostar um pouco dele, mas ela voltou de novo. Quando ele chegou novamente para trás, acabou por cair do sofá onde estava sentado levando Kagome junto. Caiu de costas no tapete, quase que quebrara a cabeça na mesinha de centro.

Kagome começou a rir. Rir muito.

- Nossa... olha o que você faz para fugir de mim! Quase quebra a cabeça...

- Se eu quebrasse a cabeça era culpa sua! - ele devolveu

- Não ia ser nada. Ia ser culpa sua... seu medroso! Achou que eu ia te atacar, é?

- Keh! Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Não parece... – ela riu. – Se não você não estaria fugindo de mim... – ela deu um sorriso maroto.

- Não estou fugindo!

- Aham... sei... – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Keh! Acredite se quiser! - Kagome voltou a cheirar o pescoço dele, mas desta vez ele não se moveu. Não ia se mover, ia provar que não estava fugindo. Depois ela que agüentasse.

- Você não vai agüentar por muito tempo... – ela começou a dar beijinhos no pescoço dele devagar. Passava suas unhas delicadamente do outro lado do pescoço. Aquilo estava se tornando engraçado. Mas não para Inuyasha que estava quase morrendo ali no chão.

- Kagome... - a voz dele saiu esquisita e ela continuou.

- Que foi? – ela disse em meio aos beijinhos que ela dava. Inuyasha parou antes de falar, se ele pedisse para parar estaria fugindo, mas se não falasse, ela continuaria. Então, a única solução plausível foi tomar-lhe os lábios, ela pararia de beijar e arranhar o seu pescoço.

Kagome ficou rindo internamente. Inuyasha sempre conseguia escapar. E aquilo era o mais engraçado.

Quem entrasse na casa do jovem naquela hora, iria pensar que eles estariam se agarrando no meio da sala. Kagome em cima de Inuyasha e entre as pernas dele, jogados os dois no chão, os cabelos negros se confundiam com os pratas de Inuyasha. Pararam só para pegar um pouco de ar. Kagome ia começar a falar que ele tinha fugido de novo, mas ele não a deixou nem chegar a segunda palavra, pois já sabia o que iria se tratar.

Quando pararam pela quarta vez, Kagome conseguiu finalmente falar:

- Você realmente gosta de fugir de mim... – ela riu. – Mas eu adorei a seção de beijos. - Ótimo, ela voltou no mesmo assunto.

- Oi? - perguntou inocente, deu três selinhos nela e sorriu. - O que? - a carinha inocente de Inuyasha chegava a ser inacreditável.

- Adoro quando você faz essa carinha de inocente. Parece até que é mesmo inocente e não sabe de nada.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando..

- Uhum... eu sei disso. Você nunca sabe de nada. – ela abaixou o rosto e deitou-se no ombro dele.

Os dois ficaram um tempoem silêncio. Quando Inuyashapercebeu, já estava com mechas do cabelo de Kagome enrolada nos dedos, aquilo agora era um vício, ele fazia e nem sentia.

Kagome suspirou cansada. Estava cansada tanto fisiamente quanto emocionalmente, para falar a verdade, estava mais cansada emocionalmente. A aquela briga com seu pai martelava em sua cabeça toda vez que parava para pensar e agora, tinha aquilo. Tinha virado a mais nova vilã 'arrancando' da sua vida na televisão. Fora o fato de sua vida ter sido exposta na televisão sem sua autorização. Não era para ninguém saber do que aconteceia ou deixava de acontecer em sua vida. Não era ela a famosa. E no final de tudo, descobriram o que tinha acontecido aos seus trezes anos. Uma coisa que só 5 pessoas sabiam, bem, não mais.

- Que horas devem ser? – Kagome perguntou baixinho para Inuyasha.

- Umas onze horas.. Já era para estar dormindo. - ele disse censurando-a. Kagome deu de ombros.

- Não estou com sono... – ela disse para ele. – Nem um pouquinho... vamos para o quarto?

- Depois você quebra o despertador - ele levantou. Enquanto falava, pegou-a no colo para botá-la na cama. - Acorda atrasada, xingando mil e uma coisas e reclamando que tem "cinco minutos para chegar na faculdade"! - Kagome só ria.. Era assim mesmo. Mas não era sempre, era? Nha, não era não..

- Estou me sentindo uma noiva sendo carregada... – ela riu. Inuyasha subia as escadas, até que chegou na porta do quarto e a abriu.

- Estamos treinando!

Ela soltou uma gargalhada. Inuyasha se aproximou da cama e a jogou nela. Ele deitou-se sobre Kagome e disse:

- Então, vamos ensaiar a parte pós-festa-irritante-que-as-pessoas-não-se-tocam-que-eu-quero-que-elas-vão-embora.. - ele fez uma cara estressada, mas logo a suavizou.

- Você realmente ODEIA festas... – ela riu. – Que parte vamos ensaiar? – ela perguntou fazendo uma cara de curiosa.

- Você me interrompeu! - ele disse. - Vamos ensaiar a parte em que curtimos o resto da noite, sim?

- Tudo bem... – ela deu um risada, enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço de Inuyasha.

- Mas temos os textos.. - ele continuou e ela o interrompeu novamente

- Esquece os textos... na hora a gente vai saber o que dizer, tenho certeza.

- Melhor pra mim.. - depois da enrolação toda, Inuyasha começou a beijá-la, mas de um modo diferente. Agora ele a beijava mais desesperado e mais selvagem. Ela resolveu não ligar, eles eram noivos mesmo. Porém, quando sentiu ele começar a levantar a sua blusa, as garras afiadas arranhando delicadamente a lateral do seu corpo.. Bateu um desespero. Começou a respirar mais rápido. Ainda não..

Ele se separou dela abruptamente quando sentiu o cheiro dela mudar, estava com medo.

- Já parei.. - ele respirou fundo. - Desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar... só que... Inuyasha, eu nunca fiz isso. – Kagome encarou os olhos dourados do hanyou. – Eu confio inteiramente em você, só que, eu sou meio boba e...

- Tudo bem Ká.. - ele se moveu ficando deitado ao lado dela, mas inda conseguia encarar os olhos azuis. - Eu vou esperar.. Já esperei até agora mesmo!

- Não fica assim... – ela ficou de lado. Passou uma das suas mãos no rosto dele. – Eu prometo que quando eu estiver preparada, não vou ficar assim. Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais quero. E... prometo que você não vai ter que esperar a gente se casar. Eu te amo.

- Kagome, eu não vou te forçar.. - ele a abraçou protetoramente como sempre fazia. - Também te amo.

- Eu sei que não... Mas, quando for para ser, eu tenho certeza que vai ser o melhor dia da minha vida. – ela sussurrou, em meio ao abraço de Inuyasha.

- Deixa isso pra lá... Não ia dar certo mesmo. - Inuyasha ele deu de ombros. - Amanhã você acorda cedo.

- Ahh... – Kagome fez um cara triste. – Por que não ia dar certo? – ela não estava com sono. Sabia que amanhã ia acordar que nem uma doida, mas o sono teimava em não vir.

- Porque a gente ia acabar dormindo tarde! - explicou. - Eu preciso de um banho.. - "gelado" completou no pensamento.

- Ok... eu vou tentar dormir... Não quero acordar com a cara inchada amanhã de sono. – ela virou-se para Inuyasha e lhe deu um beijo calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo muito carinhoso. – Boa noite Inu. – e foi engatinhando na cama para se acomodar nos travesseiros.

- Boa noite.. - levantou-se seguindo em direção ao banheiro, gotas de gelo o aguardavam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ei bruxa! - ele tentou chamá-la pela quinta vez em menos de um minuto. Ela não acordava de jeito nenhum. E dessa vez, ela ainda deixou o despertador tocar sozinho. - Você vai se atrasar! - ele tentou de novo. Nada.

Simplesmente parecia que estava em uma manhã de domingo. Enrolada nos cobertores, a respiração calma mostrava que ela estava tendo um sono bom e que não ia acordar tão cedo.

- Ká.. Levanta! - Inuyasha tentou um pouco mais alto. Ela se mexeu um pouco.

- Ohh.. mãe! – ela murmurou. – Só mais cinco minutos... ! Por favor! Eu prometo que faço o almoço hoje... – e ela virou-se para o outro lado, tampando a cabeça com o edredon. Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

- O que? - do nada pulou em cima dela. Ela levantou que assustada com os olhos arregalados e Inuyasha ria dela.

- Aii.. Seu louco! – ela piscou um pouco os olhos, se acostumando com a claridade. – Você quer me matar, é?

- Você não acordava! - ele explicou entre os risos.

- Mas não precisava pular em mim, né? – ela deu um sorriso. – Que horas são? – ela começou a se espreguiçar vagarosamente.

- Faltam exatamente trinta segundos para dois minutos da hora que você deveria estar saindo daqui.

- O QUÊ? – Kagome pulou da cama. – Por que você não me chamou antes? – Kagome foi correndo para sua bolsa, pegou uma muda de roupa e sua escova de dente. Correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta. – Ai meu Deus... a Kagura vai fazer picadinho de Kagome para o almoço hoje... – ela disse dentro do banheiro.

- Keh! Você é que é surda! - Kagome escutou Inuyasha resmungar do outro lado da porta. Estava escovando os dentes enquanto tentava desembaraçar os fios lisos e finos.

- Naum souu.. suordaa.. – Kagome dizia isso, enquanto sua escova estava na sua boca. Ela estava colocando sua calça jeans. Já tinha vestido seu tomara que caia vermelho e branco. Acabou de escovar os dentes, terminou de pentear os cabelos. Abriu a porta em disparada, pegou sua mochila.

Foi até Inuyasha, deu um rápido beijo nele. Mas, quando ela se virou ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Café..! - era um saquinho marrom claro (cor de totô, huauhahua) que cheirava a misto quente.

- Obrigada Inu! – ela pegou o misto, comendo rápido e ao mesmo tempo indo até a porta. Jogou um beijo para Inuyasha que fez um gesto com a mão como se tivesse pego no ar, logo depois guardando no bolso. Desceu as escadasem disparada. Se ela não chegasse morta na faculdade, Kagura trataria de realizar o serviço.

Kagome estava morta. Não. Kagura não matou ela. Mas só porque seria um desperdício perder sua voz. Graças a Deus, a aula já havia acabado e ela estava andando por aí a toa. Kagura tinha comentado sobre a gravadora e o CD. Era uma coisa a se pensar. Com muito calma. Queria não pensar naquilo. Então, foi correndo para o templo. Já tinha uma coisaem mente. Nadarna pequena cachoeira atrás da casa. Afinal, seus pais tinham ido visitar sua tia naquele dia. Correu para subir as escadas mais rápido. Precisava ir ao seu quarto e colocar um biquíni.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Com certeza Seshoumaru era o ser mais irritante da face da Terra.

Tudo bem, nunca tinha ligado para aquela empresa idiota, afinal, sua parte já estava guardada e só iria deixar de ser dele se ele morresse ou se vendesse. Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

A TaIza era conhecida, não por muitos, mas também não por poucos. Trabalhava montando peças de carros, coisa que ele não entendia muito bem a ponto de 'vender'. O problema era que o idiota de seu irmão mais velho resolveu, que como ele agora, que não está mais fazendo nada, vai ajudar na empresa. E ponto!

Seshoumaru era retardado ou o que? Ele tinha largado tudo para SAIR de Tókio e agora ele vem com essa para ele ter que VOLTAR? Sem chance!

Fechou o laptop delicadamente, bem do jeito Inuyasha de ser. Estava sentado na cama, mas levantou e se espreguiçou olhando em volta: a cama ainda estava desarrumada assim como a mesa do café e a louça para lavar. Não tinha feito o almoço e não pretendia fazer. Nem sequer trocado de roupa ou penteado os cabelos.

- Bah! Que falta faz a Kaede... – falou sozinho indo para o banheiro

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Então, você vai aceitar? – Sango tinha parecido do nada na casa de Kagome. É.. esquece o laguinho. Ao que estivesse reclamanado, mas...

- Eu não sei Sango. – Kagome estava sentada no chão e Sango a sua frente. – É uma coisa muito difícil de se pensar. A mídia está todo sobre mim agora. Se eu lançar um CD então... nem posso imaginar. E eu já estou de saco cheio deles... – Kagome riu. – Eu estou até parecendo uma popstar metida.

- Eu fiquei p... - Sango fez prendeu o ar na boca para não falar a palavra feia, fazendo sua cara ficar engraçada. - com eles! Eles não tem noção do que falam! - suspirou. - Eu já tinha estourado com tudo! - a dona dos olhos chocolates riu.

- Você acha que eu fiquei como? – Kagome riu. – Eu tive vontade de pegar o primeiro avião para Tókio e esganar aquela apresentadora. Minhas mãos estavam coçando... Mas o Inuyasha e sua mensagem me acalmaram.

- Falando em Inuyasha... - o sorriso de Sango mudou completamente, culpa total da influência de Miroku. - Como vão vocês dois?

- Ahh... a cada dia que passa eu me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. – ela deu um sorriso radiante. – Ele é tão carinhoso, apesar das grosserias. E.. me ama, acima de tudo. Ele quer se casar comigo Sango, você tem noção disso?

- Sério? Ahhhhhhhh! - gritou num tom agudo. Sango alcançava notas agudas quando queria, principalmente quando não era intencional - Mentira! E como.. Como foi? O que ele disse? O que você disse? Quando foi? Foi em restaurante?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez... – Kagome riu. – Ahh... foi lindo! Foi no dia que nós voltamos de Tókio. Eu tinha prometido a ele fazer uma dança do ventre. Aí... eu me preparei toda e tal. Quando eu estava fazendo, ele me pegou de surpresa. Disse que eu era a mulher mais perfeita do mundo (ele disse isso? xD Finge que disse), e que se eu aceitava se casar com ele. Eu disse que sim e ele então foi até a mala dele e tirou uma caixinha de veludo de lá...

- Ai que... fofo! Ele parece ser um fofo com você! Sabe.. Não em entenda mal e pelo amor de Deus, não conte ao Miroku! - ela disse, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- Ahh... que isso! E eu não conto, pode deixar. – Kagome ergueu a mão. – Olha a aliança...! E tem gravado uma palavra dentro. – retirou a aliança com cuidado e passou para Sango.

- Cadê... - pegou o anel com todo o cuidado do mundo e leu - Pequena?

- É... ele gosta de me chamar assim...

- Ai que lindo! - sorriu de novo. - Sabe, quando eu via ele na novela, com aquela pose toda de arrogante, resmungão e tal, quando ele ia falar com a Kikyo idiota, ele era todo fofo. Eu ficava imaginando como ele me trataria sabe? Aqueles amores bobos de fã para ator? Mas eu ainda nem conhecia o Miroku! Ele é assim com você?

- ELE É UM FOFO! E pior.. fica falando que não é romântico! Meu Deus.. ele é o homem mais romântico do mundo! – ela foi interrompida pelo celular da Sango.

- Ai desculpa.. - os olhos chocolates brilharam e Kagome já sabia até quem era. - É o Mi.. Depois a gente se fala então! Beijo Ká! - Sango se despediu da amiga e atendeu o celular descendo a escadaria.

Kagome fechou a porta e foi direto para o quarto. Colocou seu biquíni cortininha preto com palavras brancas embaralhadas. Precisava urgente de um mergulho no laguinho. Vestiu por cima um robe simple curto branco. Pegou sua toalha e foi correndo rumo ao jardim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha saiu da porta da faculdade com um bico do tamanho do mundo. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, dele ir buscá-la na faculdade e ela já ter ido embora. Mas também, ela demorou para voltar para casa, não o templo, a casa DELES.

Bem, pelo menos ele achava que ela deveria ter voltado para lá. Começou a subir as escadas do templo. Agora ele teria de agüentar aquele velho que Kagome chamava de 'pai'. Talvez se ele fosse por trás...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome levou um sustou quando Inuyasha saiu do meio da moita. Ele sorria todo bobo quando viu Kagome de biquíni. Linda e radiante como sempre, as águas cristalinas iam até a cintura da jovem que tinha a mão no peito onde estaria o coração. Os cabelos negros molhados pingavam em suas costas e os olhos azuis escuros estavam mais claros agora por causa do Sol. Sorriu mais bobo ainda ao lembrar que ia casar com ela.

Kagome estava respirando rápido. Achava que tinha sido um ladrão. Mas era Inuyasha. Ele era mestre em dar sustos nela.

- Inuyasha... você adora dar sustos em mim, não é? – ela sorriu. Alguns pingos de água caiam em seu rosto.

- Eu lá ia adivinhar que você estava aqui? Não sou Power Ranger! - depois de seus momentos 'abobalhando' ele lembrou do detalhe. - Por que você não voltou?

Ela riu.

- Por que eu queria dar um mergulho aqui no laguinho. Aproveitei que o dia estava bom para isso... Não quer dar um mergulho?

- Não.. - ele se sentou na beira do lago e ficou olhando para ela.

- Você que sabe... – Kagome virou-se ficando de costas para Inuyasha e deu um mergulho.

Inuyasha ficou a observar a silhueta de Kagome no laguinho. Ela nadava devagar, mexia só os pés. Os cabelos negros ondulavam suavemente debaixo d'água e ficavam em contraste com a pele branca iluminada pela luz do Sol, que caia calidamente na água. Com certeza, ele guardaria essa imagem para o resto da vida.

Espreguiçou-se sentindo o leve calor que o Sol proporcionava. Apoiou-se nos braços e olhou o céu azul, sem nuvens. Era realmente um dia bonito. Sem ter o que fazer, olhou para o lado e deu de cara com algumas violetas nascendo. Pegou dois ou três delas, assim como algumas florezinhas amarelas que se arriscavam a nascer, amarrando-as com um pedaço longo de capim. Sorriu.

- Ká.. Chega aqui!

Kagome emergiu. Foi em direção a margem.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou. Ele encaixou a sua criação atrás da orelha dela e fez uma cara estranha.

- Eu jurava que tinha ficado bonito, mas você consegue deixar tudo a sua volta feio! É incrível!

Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Você é um bobo!. – ela apoiou as mãos na margem e o beijou. Saiu da água ainda o beijando. Então eles se separaram.

- Por que? O que eu fiz agora? - perguntou já na defensiva.

- Você fica me mimando e falando essas coisas... – ela se aproximou de ouvido dele. – Eu te amo... – ela sussurrou.

- Não falei nenhuma mentira - o hannyou sorriu. - E eu já disse que gosto de te mimar! Então, você vai ter que se acostumar com isso!

- Você vai ver como eu vou ficar convencida que nem você... – ela riu. – Adorei as flores. – ela disse, tentando olhar para cima.

- Feh! Eu não sou convencido! – ele emburrou.

- Eu sei que você não é... – ela o abraçou. Mas, aí ela se tocou. Ela estava molhada. – Ops... molhei você. – ela riu. – Agora você não tem como escapar... vai ter que entrar na água também. – e começou a puxar a mão dele.

- Não Kagome.. Eu não vou entr...! - já era.. Como tinha sido pego desprevenido, caiu contando na água, espalhando água para tudo quanto é lado. Voltou para a superfície pegando ar e logo depois, procurando a criatura que causou aquilo.

Kagome estava atrás dele. Ela pulou nas suas costas.

- Oii Inu! – ela disse e ele passou os braços para trás para poder segurá-la.

- Como você acha que eu vou voltar agora? Pingando? Sua maluca!

- Não importa... agora que eu consegui que você entrasse na água, vou me aproveitar disso... – ela deu um sorriso maroto.

- No que está pensando bruxa?

- Não sei... – ela olhou para cima, como se ela estivesse pensando. – Eu poderia me aproveitar de você. Ninguém iria ouvir. E ninguém iria poder te salvar.

- Ah, o que eu faço agora? - ele disse em falso tom de desespero.

- Não sei. Você pode tentar gritar ou se render.

- Me render? Inuyasha Taishou não se rende!

- Por nada? – Kagome olhou para ele duvidosa.

- Por nada! - ele soltou um breve riso. - Nada do mundo!

- Humm... Então quer dizer que nada compra Inuyasha Taishou?

- Nada...! - ele repetiu. - Quer que eu desenhe também?

- Chato... – ela se soltou dele e foi dar outro mergulho. Ela nadou um bom pedaço chegando até o outro lado da margem E Inuyasha já tinha até saído de dentro d'água. Espremeu os cabelos para depois, se sacudir que nem um cachorro.

- Viu! Depois você não quer que eu te chame de cachorro! Se seca que nem um! – ela riu, saindo da água e pegando sua toalha para se enxugar.

- Keh! - Inuyasha mexeu as orelhinhas. - Sua mãe tá te chamando.

- Ahh... – Kagome deu um suspiro e se aproximou do hanyou. – Olha Inuyasha... antes de eu ir para lá tenho que te falar uma coisa. Não vou poder ir para sua casa hoje.

- Por que? - o cenho franzido já mostrava a leve irritação do hannyou.

- Porque eu preciso conversar com meu pai sério hoje. Ele precisa entender. – Kagome viu que o hanyou não estava nem um pouquinho contente. – É sério... só por hoje.

- O que você acha que eu vou ficar fazendo o resto do dia? - ele emburrou a cara. Tinha que ser o velhote.

- Não sei... você pode ver um filme... pode passear pelo parque. Pode... dormir... – Kagome ia dando várias sugestões.

- Sem você...? - ele fez uma carinha tão triste que Kagome teve até dó, mas estava firme com sua decisão. Ia falar com o pai e resolver de uma vez por todas isso.

- Inu, entenda... por favor! Se eu não conversar com ele, ele vai ficar com aquela infantilidade até se a gente se casar... – ela passou a mão no rosto dele. – Prometo que amanhã eu passo o dia com você. Aí você pode escolher o que nós vamos fazer, ok?

- Keh! - cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. - Tudo bem então..

- Não gosto de ver você assim... – ela deu um sorriso. Então se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo.

- Não pense que isso vai resolver...! - bem, ele já estava sorrindo mesmo. Beijou-a novamente e se despediu. - Te vejo mais tarde! - e saiu andando por onde veio, sem subir A escadaria.

- Eii.. como assim mais tarde? – mas Inuyasha já tinha ido embora. O que ele estaria planejando? Kagome colocou seu robe e correu para dentro de casa.

- Kagome, vem aqui..! - Kagome percebeu que a voz de sua mãe vinha da cozinha e foi até lá. - Mamãe quer falar com você!

- Oi mãe! – Kagome apareceu na porta da cozinha. – Alguma coisa importante?

- Vou aproveitar que seu pai está fora. - parou de fazer o almoço, enxugando as mãos na roupa. Sentou-se no chão ao lado da filha. Suspirou, procurando as palavras. - você sabe como seu pai é não é? Ele já era protetor e depois do que houve então...

- Eu sei mãe.. – Kagome deu um longo suspiro. – Ele tem todo o direito de ser super-protetor... mas será que ele não vê que eu não sou mas aquela menina ingênua de 13 anos?

- Ele acha que o Inuyasha não é para você, porque é muito mais velho. Fora que ele não gosta nada do jeito que ele fica te chamando, sabe? De bruxa. - a mãe olhou para um ponto qualquer na parece. - Mas ele está tão cego de... Ciúmes de você que ainda não consegue ver como o Inuyasha fala 'bruxa' para você. Ele consegue fazer de um jeito que parece o melhor dos elogios, por isso, eu vou conversar com seu pai hoje à noite.

- Eu disse para o Inuyasha que eu não iria para a casa dele hoje, porque eu iria ficar aqui para conversar com o papai. – Kagome pegou as mãos da mãe. – Eu o amo demais mãe. Nunca me senti assim. É tão confuso e ao mesmo tempo tão bom ficar perto dele. - a mãe sorriu feliz pro saber que a filha estava feliz.

- Entretanto... – Kagome olhou para a mãe fazendo um bico em sinal de tristeza.

- Eu só quero que ele pare de te chamar de bruxa. Só por um curto tempo! Qualquer coisa é motivo para o seu pai achar que ele está errado.

Kagome soltou uma risada.

- Só isso? Vou falar com ele... Acho que vai ser meio complicado. Ele já se acostumou! Mas eu falo... – Kagome abaixou seus olhos. – Pena que só vou poder vê-lo amanhã.

- É melhor você começar a passar as noites aqui mesmo. Seu pai não gosta quando vocês dormem juntos, porque ele diz que não sabe o que acontece. - a mão balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. - Mas não se preocupe, mamãe vai cuidar disso sim? - ela abraçou a filha.

- Obrigada mãe! – Kagome se deixou ser abraçada. Sua mãe começou a fazer cafunés em sua cabeça. – Só para deixar bem claro. Eu nunca fiz nada com o Inuyasha, mãe. Ele é tão carinhoso comigo. Nunca me forçou nada. Ele diz que se acostumou em dormir comigo. Com o meu cheiro. Me perguntou como ele iria dormir hoje sem eu do lado dele.

- Vou te contar um segredo... - a mãe riu. - Seu pai era todo assanhado, e eu acho, que é por isso que ele está com medo. - ela riu mais alto. - Do Inuyasha ser que nem ele.

- Ai meu Deus... – Kagome soltou uma gargalhada. – Eu não acredito! O sujo falando do mau lavado. – Kagome ficou séria. – Sabe mãe... teve um dia que... bom... a gente estava se beijando e tal, aí o Inuyasha me colocou na cama, porque já estava a noite. Mas aí, ele não parou de me beijar e começou a levantar minha blusa. Só que eu comecei a ficar desesperada. Não por ele, mas... ahh... eu não sei explicar.

- Ah querida.. É assim mesmo! Qando chegar a hora você vai saber..!

- Obrigada de novo mãe! – Kagome se soltou dos braços da mãe, levantou-se e foi em direção as escadas. – Vou tomar um banho! – ela andou até o quarto pegando suas roupas e sua toalha. Parece que ela iria mesmo ficar sem ver Inuyasha até o outro dia.

Chegou em casa cansado só de lembrar das coisas que precisava fazer: lavar a louça, fazer o seu almoço, ajeitar o quarto, fazer compras... Isso fora as papeladas do carro, da empresa, da casa, do cartório... Se jogou no sofá. Não dava pra fazer isso amanhã?

Não. Tinha que fazer isso hoje. Aproveitar que estava sozinho e resolver logo todas esses problemas.

- Tá bom.. Almoço! - levantou-se indo até a cozinha. Abriu o armário. Pegou um pote. Ramém, microondas, comer. Pegou uma frigideira, derreteu um generoso pedaço de queijo para jogar em cima do ramém. É, pelo visto, cozinhar ele ainda sabia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome já havia jantado e estava estudando algumas músicas em francês que Kagura havia dado para ela. Enquanto estudava, ficou refletindo sobre a proposta da gravadora. Era uma proposta e tanto. Tentadora ao extremo. Gravação para CD e clipes. Músicas indo direto para as emissoras de TV. Shows e programas ao vivo. Era realmente um sonho. Mas um sonho que estava borrado em sua mente.

Desde quando um certo hanyou apareceu em sua vida, ela só conseguiu pensar em um sonho. Passar o resto de sua vida toda nos braços dele. E aquilo era a coisa mais simples, mas ao mesmo tempo mais maravilhosa que ela poderia ter na vida. Nenhuma carreira se compararia a vida que eles poderiam ter juntos.

Ela afastou os livros de seu colo e deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Ela já tinha se resolvido. E seu maior sonho iria se realizar. Pensando nisso, ela fechou seus olhos, apenas comtemplando sua futuro maravilhoso a sua espera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desviou sua atenção da TV pela milésima vez. Não sabia o que diabos ela fazia ligada ainda. Talvez fosse só a preguiça de desligar ou só para convencer-se de que fazia alguma coisa de útil.

Estava sentado no sofá da sala agarrado ao travesseiroem que Kagomeusara para dormir na noite anterior. O cheiro dela fazia falta. A voz dela fazia falta. Até a respiração dela fazia falta. Ela fazia muita falta. e estava vendo justamente o filme que ela adorava com aquele ator idiota que ela amava, mas que ELE havia pego seu lugar. Sussurrou um 'bem feito' para o pobre do Johnny Depp como se pudesse ouvi-lo.

Voltou a se concentrar no filme, mas sem perceber, acabou por adormecer no sofá.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Ao contrário dos outros dias, Kagome levantou cedo. O brilho do sol nem era tão ofuscante. Suspirou pesadamente. Tinha que acordar. A faculdade a chamava. Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho, escovou os dentes. Vestiu um vestido simples colado até a cintura, onde se abria em uma saia rodada. Era branco e tinha várias estrelas prateadas.

Desceu e viu que nem sua mãe, nem seu pai tinham acordado. Resolveu comer apenas uma maçã. Saiu da casa sem fazer nenhum barrulho. Hoje ela iria abrir a faculdade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Chegou cedo Kagome! - Sango sempre fora uma das primeiras a chegar e Kagome, bem, ela estranhou Kagome ter chegado tão cedo. - Dormiu bem? A faculade já estava aberta e aos poucos ela ia enchendo, as duas já se encontravam na sala de aula. Francês.

- É... hoje eu madruguei mesmo... – Kagome sentou-se atrás de Sango. – Eu dormi bem sim... Só senti saudades... – Kagome pensou alto.

- Saudades de que? - sango perguntou curiosa e sorrindo.

- Ahh...? – Kagome levantou a cabeça, limpando seus pensamentos. – O que disse Sango? Não ouvi, me desculpe..

- Saudades de que, pequena? - o sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

- Sango! – Kagome riu um pouco. – Será que eu sou uma pessoa tão óbvia assim? Acho melhor eu escrever na minha testa logo...

- É! Muito, completamente! - ela riu alto, mas rapidamente. - Você SEMPRE chega atrasada, agluam coisa estava errada hoje!

- É.. está errada mesmo... está errada, porque eu não acordei com os braços fortes me protegendo. Porque eu não pude encarar aquele olhos dourados antes de vir para faculdade. – ela abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça. – Foi só um dia... mas parece uma eternidade.

Sango sorriu mordendo um pedaço do lábio inferior.

- Então, é por isso que você se atrasa né?

- Acho que sim... – Kagome riu. – Parece quequando estou perto dele o tempo pára, e eu não estou nem aí se tenho faculdade ou não... – Kagome levantou a cabeça. – A Kagura vai me matar se souber disso.

- Ah, aquela bruxa velha reclama de tudo! - Kagome riu, sua amiga fazia uma cara engraçada quando falava de Kagura.

- Você realmente AMA a Kagura, não é mesmo? – Kagome ouviu um abrir de portas e avistou o vulto de Kagura passar por ela. – Falando na coisa...

Kagura entrou na sala e rapidamente todos ficaramem silêncio. Aulade francês. Era melhor prestar atenção ou nada de diploma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O hannyou de cabelos prateados caminhava rápido pelas ruas levemente movimentadas da pequena cidadezinha. Estava atrasado e com dor nas costas, já que dormira sentado no sofá. Resolveu que iria comer fora para não ter que lavar louça, mas antes, iria pegar Kagome na faculdade. Era incrível como não conseguia mais ficar longe da menina.

Depois de um tempo, ele chegou a faculdade e entrou sem nem cumprimentar o porteiro. Por sorte, viu Kagome conversando com Sango do outro lado.

Kagome estava de costas para ele. Sango que estava conversando animadamente sobre uma prova de música que ela tinha ido muito bem, parou na hora de falar.

- O que foi, Sango..? – Kagome olhou séria para ela. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? - de repente, ela sentiu que mãos grandes tapavam seus olhos. Mãos que ela conhecia muito bem.

- Buu!

Kagome sorriu. Quanta falta aquela voz fazia. Ela virou-se e viu os olhos dourados brilhando como nunca.

- Oi Inu-kun. – ela deu um abraço apertado. – Senti sua falta...

- E como... – Sango disse. – Você acredita que ela chegou CEDO na faculdade? – Sango foi andando para outro lado. – Vou indo... não quero ficar aqui sobrando. Beijos. – e correu para a porta.

- Você chegou cedo? Keh! Vai chover!

- Hei... nem chegou direito e já está falando seus "Feh"... – ela riu.

- Como assim? Eu não falei Feh, eu falei Keh!

- Ahh.. tanto faz... – ela abanou as mãos.

- Senti sua falta ontem.. - comentou o rapaz, começando a andar com um dos braços por sobre o ombro da moça.

- Eu também... você mesmo viu o que aconteceu. Eu acordei cedo. – ela riu. Sentiu os braços de Inuyasha a levar mais para perto dele.

- Você pode almoçar fora hoje, ou a Vossa excelência do seu pai não vai deixar? - Inuyasha perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Posso sim... – ela disse. – Sobre meu pai... bom. Ontem eu conversei com a minha mãe, porque meu pai não estavaem casa. Eela disse que ia conversar com ele quando chegasse. Só que eu acordei tão cedo, que eles não tinham acordado ainda, então eu não sei no que deu. – eles já estavam na rua, não tão movimentada.

- Você que tinha que ter falado com o velho bruxa!

- Não consegui, Inuyasha. Ele NÃO estava em casa. – disse uma Kagome um POUCO irritada.

- Eu sei disso! - retrucou no mesmo volume.

- Então porque fica falando isso? – ela se afastou um pouco do abraço dele.

- Porque era para você falar com ele e não a sua mãe!

- Só se eu fosse um fantasma ou sei lá o quê para ir onde ele estava. – Kagome estava ficando mais irritada. Será que ele não via que ela tinha tentado? O pai dela NÃO estavaem casa. Oque ela podia fazer?

- Keh! Você fala com ele hoje então!

- Ahh vou sim. Vou falar mesmo. Bom que eu durmo hoje de novo lá no meu quarto. – ela tinha se irritado de vez.

- Como assim bruxa?

- Como assim? Ué... vou para minha casa, dormir no MEU quarto. – Kagome parou bufando de raiva. Estavam em frente ao parque. Ninguém passava na rua naquela hora. – Simples não?

- Não! Eu disse para você falar com seu pai e NÃO para dormir lá! - ele devolveu.

- Mas para eu FALAR com meu pai eu TENHO que dormir lá. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura. – Ele chega tarde e por isso ele não deixa eu sair de casa depois que ele chega. Então já que você não está contente de eu não ter falado com ele ontem, eu falo HOJE.

- Eu vou lá te buscar então! - ele cruzou os braços.

- HAHAHA... Tá bom então! Ele COM CERTEZA vai deixar você me buscar, porque ele não tem nenhum POUQUINHO de ciúmes de mim!

- E EU não tenho? - a voz já começava a aumentar, ele praticamente gritava.

- O que que você NÃO TEM? – Kagome também elevou a voz.

- CIÚMES! Eu já disse que TENHO CIÚMES DE VOCÊ BRUXA!

- ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A CONVERSA! – pronto. Instalou-se o barraco. Tomara Deus que ninguém ouvisse.

- ISSO NÃO É UMA CONVERSA! VOCÊ COMEÇOU A GRITAR DO NADA!

- EU COMEÇEI A GRITAR? - Kagome respirou fundo. - Olha eu vou falar com o meu pai. Pronto. - e saiu andando rumo ao templo.

- ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI?

Kagome resolveu não responder. Ele que ficaria lá. Falando sozinho. Nem tinham se visto direito e já estavam brigando? Ela continuou andando, mas ela quase tombou para trás quando Inuyasha puxou-a pelo seu pulso. Nem ela sabia que estava andando tão rápido.

- Droga Kagome! – exclamou, mas um pouco mais calmo.

Kagome olhou para ele, agora mais calma.

- Que foi? – ela cruzou os braços.

- É... Um motivo estúpido para brigar... - disse. E era mesmo.

Kagome, piscou um pouco os olhos. Respirou fundo e se aproximou dele.

- Você sabe que eu odeio brigar com você. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu sei..

- Então... vamos parar com isso, está bem? – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso. Inuyasha sorriu de volta pressionando seus lábios contra os dela, mas sem aprofundar o beijo.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, enlaçando a cintura dela.

- Vamos... – ela riu. – Por que eu não me surpreendo com essa pergunta?

- Eu estou com fome, Bruxa!

- Aham... sei bem disso. – Kagome ficou séria e lembrou de uma coisa. – Falandoem bruxa. Inuyasha, minha mãe pediu para você parar de me chamar de bruxa. Pelo menos na frente do meu pai. Ela disse que isso está piorando ainda a situação, apesar de ele ser um tapado e não ver a forma como você me chama. Mas, ela preferiu pedir isso. Acha que consegue?

- Como assim parar de te chamar de bruxa? Eu sempre te chamei de bruxa e ele não tem nada a ver em como eu te chamo ou deixo de te chamar. - ele bufou irritado, mas quando olhou para Kagome viu os olhos azuis suplicantes e, ao mesmo tempo, ameaçadores. - Keh! Tanto faz!

- Obrigada... Prometo que você pode me chamar de qualquer outra coisa, menos de bruxa!

- Então eu vou te chamar de pequena..

- De pequena pode... e eu adoro que você me chame assim... – ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Por que? - perguntou.

- Porque... eu não sei. Não importa do que você me chama. O importante é que é você. Eu me sinto bem... só isso.

- Feh! - eles atravessaram a rua com uma Kagome grudada no braço de Inuyasha. - Onde você quer almoçar?

- Pode ser em qualquer lugar. Eu sei que estou com muita fome. – ela sorriu. – Estou passando tempo demais com você.

Inuyasha resmungou qualquer coisa perante o comentário de Kagome antes de adentrarem no Mc Donald's(propagandaaa!). O clima dentro do local era animado. Vários estudantes estavam espalhados pelas mesas conversando, e, apesar de não estar calor, o ar estava ligado.

Os dois seguiram até a pequena fila para poderem pedir.

- Vai querer o que? - Inuyasha perguntou, olhava para cima, onde estavam alguns dos hamburgers que eles serviam.

- Hum... – Kagome pegou o cardápio e passou os dedos entre os hambúrgueres. Até que escolheu. - Eu quero um Mc Chiken com batatas médias e guaraná...

- Vai escolher uma mesa antes que não tenha mais nenhuma.. - Kagome concordou e Inuyasha pediu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jogou outra batatinha dentro da boca. Era simplesmente a melhor batata, salgadinha, amarelhinha, crocante..

Os dois estavam voltando para o templo. Inuyasha, com o cabelo melado, ainda comia sua batatas e Kagome terminava seu Mc Colosso. Kagome estava tentado prender o riso e o hannyou percebeu isso.

- Você quer parar de rir?

- Desculpa..! - parecia que Inuyasha atraia confusões com crianças. Eles já estavam sentados quando uma mãe e um filho sentaram na mesa atrás deles. O garotinho cantava todo enrolado uma musiquinha, e, ainda por cima, cantava alto. Inuyasha, com a incrível paciência dele começou a discutir com a criançinha que jogou a coca cola em cima de Inuyasha.

- Keh! Você sempre fala isso.

- É.. mas é a única coisa que eu posso dizer... – Kagome riu mais um pouco. – Ninguém mandou você implicar com o menininho...

- Ele não parava de cantar! - explicou-se.

- A gente podia ter simplesmente mudado de lugar... – Kagome deu uma solução. – Agora você tem que tomar banho, porque tem algumas formiguinhas no seu cabelo...

Inuyasha bateu levemente na própria cabeça.

- Aquele pirralho! Ele conseguiu acertar a minha orelha! - ele estava começando a se irritar novamente.

- Não precisa se irritar... – eles tinham chegado à porta da casa de Inuyasha. Eles entraram e Kagome fechou a porta. – Agora vai lá tomar um banho... eu quero ver você bem cheirosinho.

- Keh! - o hannyou pegou uma muda de roupa qualquer e se dirigiu ao banheiro fechando a porta logoem seguida. Kagomeriu. Nem ela sabia o porquê, mas estava feliz. Se jogou na cama macia de Inuyasha.

Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro se abrindo. Parece que as formiguinhas iriam morrer afogadas. Riu com isso. Deitou sobre um travesseiro e se abraçou sobre outro. Ficou pensando no que deu a conversa de sua mãe com seu pai. Será que ela conseguiu convencê-lo de alguma coisa? Ou será que seu pai era tão cabeça dura que nada iria mudar sua opinião? Suspirou pesadamente.

Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Agarrada ao travesseiro, conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume que Inuyasha usava. Esperava realmente que seu pai entedesse. Ela amava Inuyasha, mais do que qualquer coisa que se podia imaginar e sabia que o jovem retrebuia, então.. O que seu pai via de errado? Saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouvia o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

Inuyasha viu Kagome deitada em sua cama e franziu o cenho. Será que ela tinha dormido? Terminou de desembaraçar os longos fios prateados, ainda sentia o cheiro da coca cola, mas ele não estava mais melado. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho nenhum de Kagome.

- Agora está cheiroso. – ela virou-se e deu um beijo nele.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse dormindo br.. Pequena.

- Não.. só estava pensando... – ela suspirou.

- No que? - ele sentou-se na beirada da cama apoiando-se no braço que estava em um dos lados do corpo de Kagome.

- No que minha mãe pode ter dito para o meu pai... Se ele concordou ou não. Tenho que admitir.. ele é muito cabeça dura. – ela estava olhando para cima. – Não sei de quem ele puxou isso.

- Eu sei que você puxou isso dele. - riu.

- Hei.. – ela levantou a cabeça, apoiada em um braço e olhou para ele. – Eu não sou cabeça dura!

- É sim.

- Você também é. E olha que é MUITO mais do que eu...

-... - Inuyasha só fechou a cara.

- Ahh.. Meu Deus... – Kagome levantou-se e se aproximou dele, encostando sua testa na dele. – Ele ficou bravo... – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Não, eu não fiquei! - ele tentou parecer irritado, mas não conseguiu.

- Não é? – ela riu. – Você não consegue me enganar...

- Bruxa! - beijou a menina rapidamente na testa, no nariz e depois nos lábios.

Kagome riu entre o beijo que Inuyasha deu nela. Não adiantava. Ele continuaria a chamando de bruxa.

- Do que está rindo? - encarou a com os olhos dourados interrogativos.

- Você nunca vai conseguir parar de me chamar de bruxa... – ela franziu o nariz.

- Porque eu sempre te chamei de bruxa!

- Eu sei... – ela deitou sua cabeça no peito dele. – Eu quero dormir com você hoje.

- Ah não, hoje você dorme aqui!

- Será que o meu pai me mata se eu fugir por uma noite?

- Não, eu não vou deixar ele te matar! - apoiou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça alisando seus cabelos. - Hoje você dorme aqui! - repetiu.

- Tudo bem, papai... – ela riu.

- Boba... - ele sorriu para ela. De vezem quando Kagomereparava em como ele realemente tinha cara de galã de novela, por exemplo, agora. O sorriso dele era perfeitamente moldado e mostrava os dentes perfeitamente brancos e pontudos.

- Nossa... – ela ficou olhando para o rosto dele. – Você realmente tem cara de galã. Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. O meu namorado é o mais lindo.

- Keh! Eu sei disso!

- Eu sei que você sabe... Mas você é muito lindo mesmo... – ela resolveu puxar o saco dele. – Maravilhoso. Forte. Cheiroso, sem a coca-cola é claro. Gostoso...

- Tá, chega... - ele riu, rapidamente dando um selinho em Kagome

- Por que que quando eu falo você não gosta e quando você fala você fica falando e falando até eu não agüentar mais? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Porque essa é a graça! - ele deu de ombros. - E não tem graça você ficar afirmando o que eu já sei.

- Ok, ok... eu paro... – ela levantou as mãos. – Eu preciso tirar esse vestido...

- Você quer tomar banho?

- Aham... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas eu não tenho roupa.

- Eu posso te emprestar uma minha se quiser...

- Ok... pode mesmo. Mas vai ficar ENORME.

- Você fica linda de qualquer jeito. - ele levantou-se para poder abrir o armário. Tirou uma de suas maiores blusas de lá de dentro entregando para Kagome. - Toma.

- Obrigada... - ela deu um selinho nele. - Ahh... eu preciso de uma toalha... - ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Tem no armário do banheiro.

- Ok... – Kagome entrou no banheiro. Iria tomar um bom banho.

Abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água cair. Queria passar um bom tempo assim. Só sentindo a água tocar seu corpo. Estava cansada de pensarem problemas. Perdeua noção de quanto tempo ficou parada de olhos fechados, até que ouviu alguma coisa no quarto. O que será que Inuyasha estaria aprontando?

- Kagome? - ela ouviu Inuyasha chamando-a por trás da porta. A voz preocupada. - Tá tudo bem?

- Está sim... por quê? – ela virou o rosto para porta, como se ele pudesse vê-la.

- É porque faz mais de meia hora que você tá ai dentro..

- Ahh... – Kagome fechou o chuveiro. – É que eu esqueci do tempo... – ela se enxugou e saiu do box, vestindo a ENORME blusa de lã de Inuyasha. Saiu do banheiro, chamando atenção de Inuyasha, que estava na janela.

- E então? Como estou? – ela deu uma girada. – Acho que posso até sair na rua assim...

- De jeito nenhum! - os olhos dourados encarando os azuis. Ele pareceu realmente ter acreditado no comentário.

- Por que? – ela resolveu fingir que tinha dito aquilo pra valer. – Não fiquei bonita? – fez uma cara triste.

- Você ficou linda.. - chegou bem perto dela a abraçando. - Mas só eu posso te ver assim. Você é minha, bruxa.

- Você é muito possessivo.. – ela riu.

- Só com o que é importante. - ele se afastou para poder ver os escuros olhos azuis.

- Que bom que sou importante para você. Você também é muito importante para mim. – ela encostou sua cabeça no peito do hanyou.

- Ei...

- Que foi? – ela se desencostou de Inuyasha, e olhou para os olhos dourados.

- Sabe o que deve estar passando agora?

- O que? – ela sorriu. – Não me diz que é Sakura...? – o sorriu aumentou ainda mais.

- Tá bom, eu não digo.. - ele deu de ombros.

- Ahhh...! – Kagome deu um gritinho. – É Sakura? – os olhos dela estavam brilhando.

- Não grita bruxa, minhas orelhas! - ele soltou do abraço para boter botar as mãos nas orelhinhas felpudas.

- Aii.. me desculpa! – ela deu um beijinho na bochecha dele e passou as mãos por cima das dele nas orelhinhas.

- Bah! - soltou as orelhinhas e caminhou até a sala sendo seguido pela saltitante Kagome. - Vai ver logo antes que você perca o início!

- Obaa! – Kagome sentou-se no sofá. Inuyasha ligou a TV e logo a músiquinha de abertura de Sakura começou a tocar, fazendo com que Kagome cantasse junto.

Inuyasha levantou do sofá e foi para a cozinha. Pegou uma panela para fazer uma omelete, estava com fome. Ainda conseguia ouvir Kagome cantando da sala e depois a voizinha irritante e fina da Sakura começou a soar pela sala.

Foi até a geladeira para pegar os ovos e logo em seguida quebrá-los e começar a bater.

Kagome ouviu Inuyasha mexer em alguma panela na cozinha, mas nem deu bola. Sakura era o melhor desenho do mundo. Ela tinha que assistir. Aquele era o episódio em que o Shaoran vinha para Tókio a procura das cartas clow. Logo de cara ele e Sakura não se dão bem. Mas os dois formam um casal muito fofinho, na opinião da Kagome.

Já estava na metade do desenho, quando Inuyasha veio da cozinha segurando um prato.

- Ainda não acabou? - engoliu um pedaço da omelete que tinha feito, que por sinal cheirava muito bem.

- Está quase... – Kagome tirou seus olhos da TV e viu que Inuyasha estava trazendo alguma coisa de um cheiro muito bom. – O que você fez? Está com um cheiro ótimo.

- Omelete. - ela o viu oferecer o garfo com um pedaço cortado, saia uma leve fumacinha mostrando que estava quente ainda. - Quer?

- Eu quero! – ela deu um sorriso. Inuyasha se aproximou com o garfo e ela abriu a boca. O queijo bem quente estava uma delícia. O Inuyasha, além de ser um ótimo namorado, sabia cozinhar! Ela tinha ganhado na loteria.

- Eu acho que perdi a pratica.. Kaede cozinha para mim faz um bom tempo. - ele retirou um pedaço para si enquanto olhava para a Tv.

- Eu não acho. Está uma delícia. – ela virou seu rosto de novo para TV, enquanto Sakura acabava. – Ahh... acabou. – ela fez um muxoxo.

- A voz dela é irritante.

- Não é não... – Kagome olhou para ele. – Ela é fofa! E o Shaoran também!

- É só um desenho!

- É só um desenho, mas continua sendo fofo! - Kagome olhou para o prato de Inuyasha, queria mais. E ele sorriu divertido quando percebeu oferencendo-lhe mais um pedaço, que ela aceitou de bom agrado.

- Isso está muito bom... Quero mais! – ela riu. Inuyasha olhou para ela divertido. – Ok, ok! Não quero mais.

- Tudo bem.. Pode ficar! - ele estendeu o prato para ela e ela ficou olhando. - Não vai querer?

- Sério? – ela pulou no prato e comeu o resto da omelete. Inuyasha olhava atônito para ela. Ela, quando estava com fome, comia como nunca.

- Depois você fala de mim!

- É sua culpa... – ela riu, colocando o prato no chão. – Você que está me fazendo virar uma gulosa.

- Eeeeeu? - Inuyasha apontou para si mesmo. - Eu não fiz nada!

- Ahh.. fez sim! – Kagome deitou sua cabeça no colo dele. A blusa de lã subiu um pouco. Ela rapidamente puxou para baixo de novo, mas quando ela voltava para deitar, a blusa subia de novo.

- Eu não vou olhar! - prometeu ele.

- Aham... sei. – Kagome deitou no colo dele de novo, mas continuava inquieta por causa da blusa.

- Bah! Eu já olhei mesmo! - ele começou a rir, e ainda mais, quando voltou a olhar para Kagome e ela estava vermelhinha.

Kagome olhou para ele indignada. Além de tudo, já estava corada que nem um tomate.

- Quer parar? Não tem nada demais para você olhar, viu?

- Oh tem sim! - resolveu que iria implicar com ela.

- Não tem nada! – ela piscou um pouco os olhos. – Não tem mesmo. E pára com isso!

- Eu to bricando sua boba! - sorriu antes de continuar. - Mas que tem, tem!

- Hei... – ela levantou-se do colo. – Pronto... acabei com a graça! – ela riu.

- Já parei! - Inuyasha fez com que ela voltasse a deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Olhou para o TETO enquanto brincava com as mechas do cabelo dela.

- Não precisa olhar para o teto, seu bobo!. - ela colocou as mãos em seu rosto e o trouxe para baixo, olhando para ela. Ele sorriu para Kagome.

- Te amo pequena...!

- Eu também te amo... – ela levantou-se do colo dele, ainda segurando seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso.

- Mas eu amo mais! - a puxou para o seu colo de novo, mas dessa vez, ela estava sentada. Ele a queria mais perto dele.

- Tudo bem... mas eu amo – Kagome deu um beijo nele. – Amo... – mais outro beijo. – Amo... – outro beijo. - Demais!

- Você é muito boba! - ele fez a mesma coisa que ela, selinhos entre as palavras.

- Eu sei disso... e você também é. – ela colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu não! - Inuyasha reeconstou sua cabeça na dela, respirando calmamente sob os cabelos da jovem, sentindo se cada vez mais relaxado. O cheiro dela era tão bom.. - Eu podia passar o resto da vida assim.

- Eu também... passar o resto dos meus dias sentindo seus braços me protegendo... – ela suspirou. – Será que você vai agüentar ficar comigo até a gente ficar velhinho?

- Será que VOCÊ vai agüentar ficar comigo? Eu já sou resmungão, quando ficar velho, eu vou ficar insuportável!

- Pode deixar.. eu vou agüentar você velhinho! Aliás... você já está velhinho, e eu agüento. Então não vai ser tão difícil... – ela riu. – Estou brincando... eu adoro você. Não importa o quão chato você seja!

- Eu também te adoro! - ele disse. - Mesmo você sendo baixinha, irritante e gordinha...

- É.. e vou ficar mais gordinha cada vez que você fizer omeletes e aquele bombom... Então pára de fazer! – ela acomodou melhor sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu gosto de você gordinha..

- Que bom.. então vou comer muito, muito, muito. Vou parar de dançar, de correr, aí eu vou ficar mais gordinha. Pronto. – levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

- Tudo bem por mim..!

- Sério? – ela olhou para ele interrogativa.

- Sério! - Kagome continuou a olhá-lo interrogativa, os olhos dourados sinceros encarando-a de volta. - Que foi?

- Nada... só um pouco... impressionada. – Ela levantou a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando. – Mas, mesmo você me querendo mais gordinha, eu não vou parar de dançar nem de correr.

- Eu não disse que estou te querendo mais gordinha, eu disse que ia continuar gostando de você mesmo mais gordinha!

- Que bom... Já pensou se eu ficar velha e feia? – ela riu. – Você vai correr de mim, eu aposto.

- Não adiante bruxa, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil! - sorriu quando ela voltou a encará-lo. - Eu já grudei!

- E eu acho maravilhoso isso, porque eu adoro namorado grudento. – ela encostou seu nariz no dele.

- Noivo. - corrigiu enquanto emburrava a cara.

- É... MEU noivo! – ela passou as mãos no pescoço dele. – Só MEU! - antes que Inuyasha pudesse responder, o telefone toca. Inuyasha fez que não ia levantar para atender, mas também não deixou Kagome levantar.

- Deixa ele tocar.. - disse preguiçosamente.

- E se for importante? Pode ser alguma notícia... Inuyasha, é melhor atender. – ela tirou sua mão do pescoço dele e esticou a mão, para atender o telefone. Entretando, Inuyasha foi mais rápido e atendeu.

- O que é? - será que Inuyasha sempre atendia o telefone assim?

- Ahh... Inuyasha? – uma voz levemente familiar soou ao telefone. – É a mãe da Kagome. Por acaso ela está por aí?

- Tá sim, só um instante. – Inuyasha passou o telefone para Kagome e antes que ela perguntasse, respondeu – Sua mãe.

- Oi mãe! – Kagome atendeu com um sorriso. – Alguma coisa aconteceu? - o hannyou começou a espalhar beijinhos pelo pescoço de Kagome enquanto ela tentava fazê-lo parar e de vez em quando, ainda sussurrava para ele parar.

- Então? - a mãe perguntou do outro lado.

- Então o quê? - Kagome ainda sussurrava para Inuyasha parar inutilmente. Ele estava agora, além dos beijinhos a apertando mais contra si.

A mãe suspirou.

- Esquece, mas você tem que voltar para casa.. Seu pai está começando a se estressar de novo e não vou conseguir falar com ele assim. - explicou a mãe, com a voz mais baixa. A mensagem demorou a chegar no cerébro de Kagome, pois Inuyasha continuava com seu trabalhinho, mas finalmente ela entendeu.

- Ahh... mas, justo hoje mãe? – Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, mandando Inuyasha parar. A mãe de Kagome fez um resmungo pela resposta de Kagome. - Ok... eu vou. – e ela soltou um suspiro longo. – Tchau mãe. Daqui a pouco eu vou. – e desligou o telefone.

- Vai aonde? – ele parou para poder beijá-la.

- Pra casa... – ela fez uma carinha triste. Segurou o rosto de Inuyasha e se aproximou. – Eu não queria ir... mas ela disse que meu pai está tendo um piti. E aí está uma oportunidade ótima para conversar com ele.

- Ahhhh... - ele soltou um muxoxo numa voz manhosa. - Fica aqui Ká..

- Eu quero muito ficar aqui Inu. Entende... – ela colocou suas mãos no pescoço dele.

- Por favor...? - fez sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Aii... não faz essa cara. Se não eu vou me render e amanhã meu pai vai estar aqui na frente da sua casa para me matar.

- Ele vai ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro..! - beijou de leve os lábios da menina. - Eu não consigo mais dormir sem você! Ontem que cheguei a dormir agarrado com o SEU travesseiro só para sentir seu cheiro.

- Não faz isso... – ela deu um sorriso. – Você sabe que eu também não consigo mais dormir sem você... – o telefone começou a tocar de novo e Inuyasha simplesmente o arremessou contra a parede.

- Você destruiu o telefone, seu doido... – ela virou sua cabeça, vendo agora apenas um resto de telefone sem fio no chão.

- Não, ele caiu sozinho..

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Eu tenho que ir mesmo... – ela foi se soltando de Inuyasha, para se levantar.

- Eu vou te levar até lá..

- Ok... – ela levantou e puxou Inuyasha junto com ela. – Eu só tenho que colocar meu vestido de volta. Ou será que posso ir com a sua blusa? – ela olhou travessa para ele.

- Vai ser engraçado ver a cara do seu pai. - retrucou

- Hum.. então eu posso, não é? – ela puxou Inuyasha rumo à porta. – Vamos então?

- Ei, ei, ei, ei ei.. - Kagome quase voou longe quando Inuyasha a puxou para longe da porta.

- Que foi? – ela olhou para ele inocente.

- Você sabe muito bem o que é! - ele estava literalmente a puxando para dentro do quarto. - Vai trocar de roupa! Ou você quer que eu te troque?

- Tá, tá, tá...! Já vou! – ela subiu correndo as escadas. Chegou ao quarto, logo tirando a blusa. Pegou seu vestido que estava dobrado ao lado da cama. Vestiu e já estava descendo as escadas, de dois em dois degraus.

- Isso tudo é pressa para se livra de mim? - Inuyasha já estava encostado ao lado da porta.

- Não.. é só para apressar mais esse dia para que o outro comece logo para eu poder te abraçar de novo... – ela se aproximou dele.

- Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia.. - segurou a mão de Kagome e eles começaram a andar até o templo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer! - o pai da garota resolveu se mostrar presente o mais rápido possível. - Você não vai dormir aqui hannyou. - Inuyasha simplesmente ignorou e terminando de se despedir da morena. Antes de voltar e descer as escadas, lançou um olhar tão gélido para o senhor que estava na porta que este chegou a dar uma leve encolhida.

A mãe da garota fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça indo para perto da filha.

- Prometo que vai ser por pouco tempo! - ela murmurou para que só Kagome pudesse ouvir.

- Tomara que você esteja certa mãe... – Kagome sentou-se no chão, com sua mãe ao seu lado.

- Kagome, não quero você voltando tarde da casa desse garoto. Você ainda não tem idade para isso! - disse o pai. Ele parecia estar estressado.

- Pai, eu não quero discutir com o senhor. Mas, quero deixar bem claro que eu já sou maior de idade e que eu sei tomar conta da minha vida. – ela levantou a cabeça olhando para o pai.

- Ká, vai se preparar para dormir! Vou conversar com o seu pai. - Kagome arregalou os olhos. Sua mãe estava com AQUELE sorriso. Lembrava muito bem dele. Quando era pequena e fazia alguma coisa errada na frente dos outros, ela dava AQUELE sorriso. Aquele de está tudo bem, vamos 'conversar' mais tarde.

- Ok... – Kagome subiu as escadas com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto. Já sabia o que fazer. E ninguém ia impedir.

Chegou ao quarto, mudou de roupa, para dormir. Pegou um casaco preto longo e colocou embaixo da sua cama. Uma pequena bolsa preta foi colocada lá também, com uma mini saia e uma blusa amarela dentro. Arrumou sua cama e se deitou. Puxou seu edredon até o pescoço. Agora só faltava sua mãe vir até seu quarto e lhe dar boa noite.

Depois de uma meia hora escutando seu pai gritar, sua mãe parecia ter convencido-o a deixar ela e Inuyasha se casarem. Kagome apurou os ouvidos e assim que começou a ouvir sua mãe subir as escadas fechou os olhos fingindo já estar quase dormindo. Sua mãe abriu a porta devagar chegando perto dela.

- Boa noite filha... - dito isso, ela voltou e fechou a porta do quarto indo se preparar para dormir.

Kagome ouviu os passos de sua mãe cessarem ao final do corredor. Esperou mais um cinco minutos por segurança e viu que as velas do quarto ao lado foram apagadas. Era sua hora. Pegou seu casaco que ia até os joelhos e abotoou até seu pescoço. Colocou sua bolsa de lado. Lembrou de colocar sua bota. Amanhã tinha faculdade e ela não poderia ir de chinelo para ela. (não sei pq.. que frescura! xD)

Abriu a porta do seu quarto, segurando firme em suas mãos duas chaves a de sua casa e a de Inuyasha. Desceu as escadas muito devagar. Abriu a porta e quando viu, já tinha descido a enorme escadaria do templo. Resolveu apressar o passo. Já estava tarde e ela não poderia esperar por surpresas de algum emprevisto.

O vento batia em seus cabelos soltos. Estava praticamente correndo. E o melhor. Estava rindo. Era a primeira vez que estava fazendo alguma rebeldia na vida por conta própria. É claro que aconteceu tudo aquilo no passado. Mas, aquilo que ela estava fazendo era novidade.

Chegou ao grande portão e o desencostou. Andou pelo grande jardim até a enorme porta. Abriu com delicadeza e entrou depressa. Não queria assustar Inuyasha. Queria uma surpresa. Subiu as escadas. Abriu a porta do quarto do hanyou, que estava completamente escuro. Andou como uma gata até a beirada da cama. Inuyasha estava cochilando. Ele não dormia assim tão fácil.

Ajoelhou na cama. Ainda estava com o casaco e as botas.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou sem abrir os olhos. Era muito fácil identificar o cheiro dela, principalmente quando estava com saudades dele.

- Estava com saudades de você... – sussurrou. Ela sabia que ele estava acordado. Começou a desabotoar seu casaco. – E... eu disse que eu IA dormir com você hoje.

- Você é maluca ou o que? - ele sentou-se na cama. - Já está tarde! Podia ter acontecido alguma coisa com você! Como é que eu ia fic...- ele foi atrapalhado de seu sermão, já que Kagome o cortou.

- Se você quiser eu vou embora... – ela parou de desabotoar seu casaco, que estava pela cintura. Levantou-se da cama e ficou de pé.

- Não..! - ele a puxou abraçando-a. - É que se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você, eu ia.. - de novo ele foi cortado.

- Não aconteceu nada... – ela o abraçou de volta. – Eu só queria ficar perto de você... só isso. – ela afastou seu rosto do abraço para poder vê-lo.

- Por que a sua mãe iria pedir para você ia para lá para depois deixá-la voltar?

- Porque ela não sabe. Eu fugi. – ela riu. Empurrou ele de volta para a cama. Recomeçou a abrir seu casaco.

- Você o que? - perguntou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Nunca que tinha passado por sua cabeça que algum dia Kagome iria fazer isso.

- Fugi... Não precisa fazer essa cara... Eu sei o que eu faço... – ela acabou de abrir o casaco e o tirou. Jogou-o no chão. Sentou-se na cama, dobrando a perna para tirar uma bota.

- Você fugiu de PIJAMA? - ele continuou incrédulo.

- Com um ENORME casaco por cima. Fechado até o pescoço, só para te lembrar... – ela colocou a bota perto da cama e começou a tirar a outra. Inuyasha só piscava enquanto observava a garota.

Depois de arrumar suas coisas, Kagome subiu na cama e engatinhou até Inuyasha, ainda incrédulo. Começou a espalhar beijinhos no rosto dele.

- Você fugiu? - repetiu.

- Fugi, fugi... só por sua causa. – ela ainda estava dando beijinhos nele. – Então trate de ficar quieto e parar de se preocupar. Eu estou aqui. Não aconteceu nada comigo. Olha... – ela pegou uma mão dele e colocou em sua cintura. –Viu? Sou eu... estou aqui.

Inuyasha a trouxe mais para perto antes de se jogar para trás na cama, levando-a junto. Ela riu.

- Tá bom então... - tentou se convecer.

Ela riu. Passou sua mão no rosto de Inuyasha o trazendo mais para perto.

- Agora aquele velho vai achar que eu te seqüestrei! - deu um selinho nela. - Ele vai pegar aquela vassoura demoníaca para me acertar e vai ser tudo culpa sua.

- Eu falo que EU fugi e que você não teve nada a ver. E... eu vou pegar a vassoura dele e esconder. – ela puxou o rosto dele para um beijo longo. Suas mãos, que antes estavam no rosto dele, foram em direção as orelhinhas. Ela chegou até elas e começou a fazer carinho.

- Isso faz cosquinha... - murmurou voltando a beijá-la logo em seguida.

- Eu achava que você não ia gostar que eu mexesse nas suas orelhinhas. – ela disse quando Inuyasha parou de beijá-la.

- Não gosto quando outros mexem nas minhas orelhas..

- Então quer dizer que eu tenho permissão? – ela sorriu.

- Aham... - sorriu de volta para ela.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas encaminhou suas mãos de volta para cima da cabeça do hanyou de novo, indo em direção as orelhinhas.

Inuyasha se controlava tanto para não rir quanto para não estremecer.

- O que tem demais nelas? - perguntou e as orelhinhas se mexeram sobre as mãos de Kagome.

- Elas são fofas... e lindas... – ela riu, quando Inuyasha mexeu de novo as orelhinhas.

- Espero que eles não puxem as minhas orelhas.

- Eles quem? – Kagome fez uma cara de curiosa.

- Nossos filhos!

- Ahh... – Kagome abriu levemente a boca. – Nossos filhos... – ela disse baixinho. Mas, rapidamente ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – Eu quero que todos tenham suas orelhinhas fofas!

- Não! Eles tinham que puxar as suas orelhas e seus olhos.

- Não.. vão puxar suas orelhinhas... – ela riu. – Quer apostar quanto?

- Se eles puxarem as minhas orelhas vão ter que vir com seus olhos! - disse como se pudesse escolher.

- Ok... então vão ter suas orelhinhas e meus olhos... – ela olhou para ele séria. – Quantos filhos você quer ter?

- Dois... - sorriu. - Uma menina e um menino.

- Eu também sempre quis ter um casal... - ela deu um longo suspiro. – Amanhã é sexta-feira e vou poder dormir até tarde! – os olhinhos estavam brilhando.

- Então é amanhã que seu piano chega.. - franziu o cenho. - Eu acho..

- Sério? – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Não sei se é amanhã ou depois de amanhã.

-Ah.. que bom! Estava com saudades de tocar... – piscou um pouco os olhos, até que deu um leve bochejo. – Hum.. acho que preciso dormir. Eu já sei que amanhã eu vou chegar atrasada na faculdade por sua culpa, então...

- Como assim por minha culpa? EU é que mando VOCÊ dormir! – defendeu-se.

- Mas é você que me abraça forte e que não me deixa querer acordar...

- Então eu sou culpado com muito orgulho!

- Então... – ela uniu suas mãos e colocou sua cabeça de lado, fechando os olhos. – Boa noite, Inu. – e deu um sorriso.

- Boa noite pequena... - a abraçou como sempre fazia em todas as noites que dormiam juntos, mas dessa vez mais forte. Só por causa do comentário, talvez ela nem fosse na faculdade.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 **

Kagome abriu levemente os olhos. Nem precisava se preocupar. Ela já estava atrasada. Olhou para o lado. Inuyasha ainda estava ali. Ela tentou tirar o braço dele em volta de sua cintura, mas foi inútil. Ele era muito forte, e parecia estar se esforçando para ficar ainda mais.

- Inu... – ela sussurrou. – Eu preciso acordar. - Ele fingiu continuar dormindo.

- Eu sei que você está acordado... eu preciso levantar. – ela tentou colocar o braço dele do outro lado, mas ele ainda pressionava sua cintura. Suspirou longamente. – Você quer que eu seja expulsa da faculdade, não é? – riu.

- Não, eu quero que você fique aqui.. - continuou de olhos fechados.

- Isso significa "Kagome fora da faculdade". – abriu um sorriso. – Eu também queria muito ficar aqui. Só que se eu fizer isso, a Kagura me mata e eu aposto que ela daria graças à Deus. Ela já não vai com a minha cara.

- Diz que você tá doente...

- Ahmm... – ela virou o rosto piscando os olhos. – A Kagura vai me matar na segunda... – abriu um sorriso.

- Não, não vai porque você estava doente na sexta. - murmurou.

- Ok, ok... Doutor Inuyasha. – ela então se aproximou mais do abraço dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome acordou pela segunda vez no dia. Mas dessa vez, era bem mais tarde. Eram exatamente 10:01 da manhã e as cortinas fechadas mal deixavam o Sol forte entrar pelo quarto.

- Aii... – ela se mexeu na cama, colocando a mão na cabeça. Inuyasha, provavelmente estaria na cozinha comendo alguma coisa. Ela se espriguiçou, mas logo se virou para o outro lado, franzindo o nariz. Estava com uma leve dor de cabeça e cansada. O que era estranho já que ela tinha acordado tarde.

Alguém estava conversando com Inuyasha. Estava com preguiça para trocar de roupa e ver quem era, então ficou simplesmente rolando na cama até a pessoa ir embora.

Depois que ouviu a porta bater lá embaixo, Kagome sentou-se na cama ajeiatando os cabelos. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes finalmente descendo até a cozinha. Inuyasha estava comendo em pé, perto da pia, um pão com mortadela olhando para a parede.

- Bom dia! - seus olhos ainda estavam semi-fechados. Ela andou até ele e perguntou. - Alguém esteve aqui hoje? - ele só apontou para um ponto na sala. Kagome sorriu. Tinha chegado!

O piano de meia calda preto ocupava o meio da sala. Kagome se aproximou dele e passou sua mão levemente por toda a sua extensão.

- Ele desafinou.. - ele disse, deu mais uma mordida no seu pão antes de continuar. - Desafinou durante a viagem. Um cara vem aqui de tarde para afiná-lo.

Mas parece que Kagome nem ouviu. Ela só ficou admirando o piano, como se fosse um brinquedo. Seus olhos brilhavam, quase ofuscando todo o seu redor.

- Sua mãe ligou para cá.

Rapidamente Kagome acordou do transe.

- Ahh? – ela correu de volta para a cozinha. – Como que ela ligou para cá?

- Celular! - ele deu de ombros. - Ela disse que você está . - deu bastante ênfase a palavra frita, assim como a mãe da garota tinha dado.

Kagome deu um suspiro pesado. Aquele dia prometia. E, viriam mais suspiros para compensar. Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira. Seus ombros caíram e ela rapidamente deu um espirro.

- Kagome, não precisa se fingir de resfriada na minha frente, só na frente da Kagura.

- Eu não estou fingindo, eu só comecei a... – outro espirro. – espirrar.

O ser de cabelos prateados franziu o cenho. Aproximou-se de Kagome se ajoelhando a sua frente. Beijou a testa da morena e disse:

- Você está quente..

- Hum... – ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, tombando seu corpo para frente. – Acho que vou fechar os olhos...

- Deve ter sido o sereno que você pegou ontem! Se você tivesse ficado em casa não teria ficado resfriada! - levantou carregando Kagome no colo como se ela fosse uma criancinha.

- Atchim! – Kagome não conseguia responder. Apenas espirrava. Sabia que Inuyasha estava certo. Mas, a teimosia foi maior. Ele empurrou a porta com o pé, dando passagem para passar com Kagome em seu colo. A depositou na cama com cuidado.

- Atchim! – ela colocou a mão na frente da boca, então abriu os olhos devagar, fechando-os logoem seguida. Ailuminação, apesar de não estar forte incomodava muito seus olhos. Repentinamente, ela começou a sentir frio, mas por sorte, Inuyasha já havia a coberto com o cobertor.

- Já volto.. - ele saiu do quarto para preparar logo uma daquelas coisinhas de vitamina C.

Kagome se enrolou ainda mais no edredon. Ela era a pessoa mais sortuda, para não dizer o contrário. Pelo menos ela não teria que voltar para casa e levar esporro. E o melhor. Faltou a faculdade por estar doente MESMO. Não deixou de rir, apesar de seu espirro vir logo em seguida, fazendo com que sua cabeça doesse mais.

- Ká...? - chamou baixinho por ela estendo um copo com um líquido meio laranja que borbulhava. - Toma isso aqui..

- Humm... é ruim? – ela franziu o nariz. Que ver que era de laranja?

- Depende de como você define ruim..

- Laranja... – disse, logo depois dando um espirro.

- Saúde. Não.

- Ahh.. menos mal. – ela esticou a mão e pegou o copo. Cheirou a substância, logo depois fazendo uma careta. Segurou o nariz e virou o copo de uma vez só. – Blerg! Que negócio ruim! Ahh... – ela começou a agitar as mãos. – Quero água!

- Perai. - ele disse. Kagome murmurou enfianado a cara no travesseiro. A pouca luz que entrava no local estava fazendo seus olhos arderem. A dor de cabeça aumentando...

- Ai que dor de cabeça insurpotável... – ela ficou se movimentando incansavelmente, tentando achar uma posição confortável, em vão. – Quero um abraço... – murmurou.

- Kagome.. - Inuyasha sussurrou de tão baixo que falava. Estendeu o copo com a água para ela e a ajudou a se sentar na cama. Ela bebeu devagar e com os olhos fechados.

Depois que acabou, Kagome esticou o braço dando o copo novamente para Inuyasha.

- Me dá um abraço? – ela sussurrou.

- É só um resfriado! - continuou sussurrando. Abraçou a menina, como ela tinha pedido, assim que sentou na cama. Depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. - Você precisa descansar..

- Odeio ficar assim... A gente fica na cama o dia todo, nada para fazer, com fome. E além de tudo, é horrível ficar... – ela colocou a mão na frente da boca, aparando um espirro. - ...espirrando.

- Você está passando mal? - sussurrava. Das poucas vezes que pegara alguma doença ou resfriado, ele sempre passava mal.

- Estou sentindo meu corpo todo mole, meus olhos estão querendo fechar e está frio... – ela o abraçou mais forte. – Se isso for passar mal, pode ter certeza que estou e muito. – ela riu.

- Então feche os olhos e vá dormir. - ele fez que ia levantar. - Vou pegar outra coberta para você.

- Ahh.. não! – Inuyasha soltou-se um pouco dela e ela deixou, mesmo sendo contra sua vontade. – Tudo bem... mas eu vou sentir frio. – e ela se deitou, cobrindo-se até o pescoço. Ela viu ele se aproximar dela com uma coberta grossa e ajeitando-a em cima de si. A coberta realmente era quentinha, mas não tanto quanto Inuyasha. Sentiu ele beijar sua testa de novo.

- Você só está febril, não posso te dar o remédio ainda.. - sentou ao lado do corpo deitado de Kagome.

- Ahh... Eu quero sair daqui dessa cama... – ela sussurrou. Nem falar ela conseguia direito. Não era um simples resfriado, e ela já sabia disso. – Não dou nem cinco minutos para minha mãe ligar para cá... – ela piscou os olhos um pouco e tossiu. – Era só o que faltava mesmo... – e tossiu de novo.

- O que eu posso fazer por você pequena? - ajeitou alguns fios do cabelo dela que estavam em seu rosto.

- Só ficar aqui perto de mim e cuidando de mim está ótimo... – ela piscou um pouco os olhos para ele. – Mas, não fica muito perto de mim, se não você pode pegar essa gripe... – espirro. - ...também.

- Eu não pego 'gripe'.. - disse debochado, mas sempre preocupado em falar baixo.

- Tudo bem, fortão contra gripes... – riu. – Então, já que você é o escudo ambulante de gripes, deita aqui perto de mim...? – ela o olhou com olhos pidões.

- É sério..! Em compensação, eu já tive pneumonia, malária, febre amarela... - ajeitou-se ao lado dela. Podia sentir que ela estava com frio, já que às vezes, ela tremia.

Ela riu com o comentário dele.

- Meu Deus... como você está vivo? – o hannyou deu de ombros.

- Não sei.. Mas agora, vai dormir bruxa!

- Tudo bem... – ela fechou os olhos calmamente e se ajeitou melhor na cama. Ainda tremia. Ficou toda encolhida, tentando se manter aquecida.

- Ainda está com frio? - apertou-a um pouco mais, ela estava mais quente agora. Aquilo não estava com cara de ser só uma gripe.

- Agora nem tanto... – a voz dela estava falhando. Provavelmente iria ficar rouca. – Ahh.. não. – ela reclamou. – Eu não posso ficar rouca... não posso. – e bateu o braço na cama.

- Shh..! Você não para de falar! Não vai dormir nunca assim.

- Tá bom... – fechou os olhos. Mas parecia que mesmo doente, o sono não vinha. Apesar do cansaço, ele ainda permanecia intacto. Ficou um tempo assim, até cochilar e nem perceber.

Inuyasha ficou um tempo deitado ali até ter certeza absoluta que ela teria adormecido e não daria falta dele ali. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la logo em seguida indo até a cozinha. Estava difícil tentar ajudá-la. Não podia dar remédio para que a febre abaixasse porque ela não estava com febre, estava somente febril. Fora o fato de não saber o que fazer quando uma pessoa fica doente. Ele quase não ficava! Resolveu fazer uma coisa que lembrava muito vagamente de sua mãe fazendo consigo: o pano.

Pegou uma vasilha, enchendo-a com água para esquentar, mas só a ponto de deixar a água em uma temperatura ambiente. Pegou um pano e voltou ao quarto. Kagome estava exatamente na mesma posição em que ele havia visto da última vez. Sentou na cama molhando o pano com a água, espremendo-o. Ajeitou-o em cima da testa da morena; ela já estava começando a suar, aquilo era bom. Era?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suspirou relativamente cansado. Estava entardecendo e Kagome dizia que não queria comer nada, mal comera no almoço e não tinha tomado café. A febre dela aumentara e agora diminuía aos poucos. Tinha que lembrar de dar aqueles compridos às 19:00.

Olhou a púbere deitada na cama, alguns fios grudavam na testa dela por causa do suor e ela estava vermelha, com a aparência cansada. Tinha que dar um banho nela.

- Kagome, acho que vou te dar banho. – ele disse baixo.

Kagome, ainda meio sonolenta pela febre, olhou para ele com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Você? Me dar banho? – ela estava doente, mas não inconsciente.

- É.. Você está toda suada, fora que vai fazer com que a febre abaixe um pouco.. E você precisa comer mais! Mal comeu nada!

- Eu vou tomar banho... – ela levantou a mão embaixo do edredom, para se descobrir. Ao fazer isso, sentiu um leve tremor, mas não ligou. Sentou-se na cama, um pouco tonta.

- Acha que consegue tomar banho sozinha? - perguntou preocupado. Ela mal ficava em pé.

- Eu PRECISO tomar banho sozinha... – levantou-se, mas rapidamente caiu sentada na cama de novo. Ele bufou com a teimosia dela.

- Vem.. - ele ajudou-a a se levantar. - Depois a gente vê essa coisa do banho, vem comer alguma coisa.

- Ahh... eu não consigo descer aquelas escadas. – ela voltou a se deitar na cama. – Você não pode trazer para mim, não? – ela deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Posso, já volto.. - ele saiu, mas antes, beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Não demorou muito para ele voltar com dois copos, um de suco que Kagome já sabia que era de laranja, e outra de água. Uns biscoitos de água e sal(tipo creme craker? Não sei nem se é assim que se escreve xD) e um sanduíche. Tudo em uma bandeija. - É bom você comer..! - alertou ele.

- Não podia ser de manga? – ela fez uma careta ao ver o copo com o suco de laranja. Podia tomar até suco de tomate (tudo bem... eu exagerei... xD), menos laranja.

- Laranja tem mais efeito que de manga. - disse. Ela se sentou apoiando-se nos braços e Inuyasha encaixou um travesseiro atrás dela para ficar mais confortável. Botou a bandeja em cima das pernas cobertas dela e sentou. Vendo.. Ahm.. Beliscar.

- Hum... o sanduíche está muito bom... – sorriu levemente, dando mais uma mordida no sanduíche. Para acompanhar, bebia ÁGUA. Achou melhor deixar o suco de laranja por último. Tomaria. Com o nariz tampado. E dava graças a Deus que não estava sentindo gosto de praticamente nada.

- Pão e requeijão. - para ele, aquilo não era um sanduíche.

- Ahh... ta com gosto de... queijo. Se bem, que eu não estou sentindo gosto de nada mesmo. Se você dissesse que tinha uma pizza aqui dentro, eu não saberia. – ela deu a última mordida no sanduíche e afastou a bandeja do seu colo, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah não Kagome..! Você comeu muito pouco! Não tomou café, praticamente não almoçou! – ele empurrou a bandeja de volta.

- Mas eu comi o sanduíche, bebi água... e... comi o sanduíche! – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Bebe pelo menos o suco!

- Ahh... você não vai me deixar escapar, não é mesmo? – Inuyasha fez que não com a cabeça. – Ahh... está bem. – Kagome pegou o copo de suco. Tapou o nariz com os dedos e virou o copo. Tomou um grande gole, deixando o suco pela metade.

O som da campainha ecoou pela casa

- Vou ver quem é! - disse. Kagome continuou sentada. Ela sabia muito bem que não tinha comido quase nada. Mas não estava com fome e não sentia o gosto da comida, qual era a graça de comer. Deu de ombros. Talvez, se ela tentasse comer um biscoito né?

Deu uma mordida e quando ia engolir, sentiu-se enjoada. Engoliu tudo de uma vez só e afastou-se da bandeja. Respirou fundo para não vomitar ali mesmo e logo a porta se abriu. E para sua surpresa...

- Querida! Não sabia que estava doente! - a voz de sua mãe a despertou.

- Mãe...! – Kagome deu um grande sorriso. Nada melhor do que a mãe quando estamos doentes não é? Bom... A mãe de Kagome se aproximou da filha e lhe deu um forte abraço.

- Menina! Que susto você nos deu! Quando eu acordei de manhã e não te vi na cama! - a mãe mudou para um tom de bronca. - Seu pai teve um treco, principalmente quando eu disse que você devia estar aqui! Ele está uma fera com você. Mas está lá embaixo 'conversando' com o Inuyasha. Falando nele.. Ele me pediu para te dar banho.. - começou a analisá-la melhor. - Você já está tão magrinha.. - ela passou a mão pelo rosto da filha e depois de uns tapinhas muito leves. - Vem, vou te ajudar a se banhar.

Kagome se levantou da cama, com a ajuda de sua mãe. Ambas seguiram até o banheiro. Parecia que a mãe de Kagome tinha trago uma bolsa com roupas limpas, além de tudo que Kagome precisava. Tomaria um banho morno e aquelas dores no corpo iriam parar... e ela poderia se deitar de novo... e então ficaria ali, com Inuyasha cuidando de... Ei! A mãe dela disse que seu pai estava CONVERSANDO com Inuyasha?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha nem prestava atenção direito no que o velho falava. Para falar a verdade, mostrava claramente que ele não estava prestando atenção.

- O que a Kagome fez não tem explicação, embora a mãe dela tenha me convencido desse... – ela demorou um pouco para terminar. -... casamento. E, ela estar doente prova ainda mais que ela estava errada.

- Eu não mandei ela sair de lá. - o hannyou cruzou os braços. - Ela veio porque quis!

- Eu sei disso. Mas com certeza a sua influen... – parou novamente. A sua mulher já tinha conversado com ele e ele já havia concordado. Não queria brigar de novo. – Bom... esquecendo toda essa loucura da Kagome, eu queria dizer que... – ele limpou a garganta. -... eu concordo com o casamento. Apesar de achar MUITO cedo minha ÚNICA filha se casar com APENAS 21 anos! – ele respirou fundo. – Eu sei que você a fará feliz. – olhou com sinceridade nos olhos do hanyou. – É só ver o que você faz para ela. Quando ela te vê... os olhos mudam. Brilham mais do que podiam brilhar. E felicidade e o mínimo que eu desejo para minha pequena Kagome.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho para logo depois arquear as sobrancelhas.

- O que? Dá... Dá para repetir?

- Será que além de velho, você é sur.. – ele deu um longo e lento suspiro. – Eu disse que apoio o casamento de vocês. - viu perfeitamente que Inuyasha olhou o relógio e no MÍNIMO não devia nem ter escutado o que ele disse. Hannyou irritante.

- Droga! Passou da hora! - disse emburrado. Kagome tinha que ter tomado o remédio fazia 15 minutos. Foi até a pia enchendo um copo com água e pegando aqueles malditos comprimidos que pareciam não fazer efeito nunca.

O pai de Kagome o seguiu até a cozinha e viu o que ele estava fazendo. Realmente, sua esposa estava certa. Apesar de parecer errado, não havia homem melhor para cuidar de sua filha. Tirando ele, é claro. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Kagome estava em boas mãos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentiu a roupa limpa tocar seu corpo. Aquilo era um alívio. Mesmo estando doente, ela nunca recusaria um bom banho. Deitou-se novamente na cama, enquanto sua mãe estava no banheiro dobrando suas roupas. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Inuyasha parecia apressado e preocupado.

- O seu pai ficou tagarelando e eu perdi a hora! - o dito apareceu na hora e reparou na bandeja em cima da cama. Inuyasha estendeu o remédio para ela.

Kagome pegou o copo e tomou tudo com uma grande rapidez. Tomar remédio não era o seu forte. Entregou o copo para Inuyasha, o dando um beijo no rosto,em agradecimento. Atéque viu a silhueta de seu pai na porta.

- Oi... pai... – ela se lembrou da fulga. Ouviria poucas e boas. Mas, será que ele não poderia esperar para dar sermão quando ela estivesse melhor?

- Como está? - se resumiu a perguntar somente isso, engolindo todo o seu discurso. Ele já tinha sido muito chato com ela.

- Eu estou... indo. Um pouco melhor. Inuyasha está cuidando de mim. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. Pelo menos ele não tinha tocado no assunto.

- Você se importa de nos dar licença? - perguntou ao rapaz que resmungou qualquer coisa, saindo do quarto com a bandejaem mãos. Elanão comeu os biscoitos. - Eu e sua mãe conversamos...

- Ela me disse... – Kagome olhou para o pai. – O senhor concordou com o casamento. E eu agradeço muito pai... – ela aproximou as mãos dela e segurou as do pai. – Eu amo muito o Inuyasha.

- Mesmo eu não concordando com certos pontos e principalmente pontos da personalidade dele.

- Ahh... ele é assim mesmo. Arrogante, teimoso e chato. – ela riu. – Mas no fundo é um amor de pessoa, que faz de tudo para me deixar feliz, e eu sei, que um pouquinho, quase nada, ele gosta de você. Assim como você gosta dele.

- Tá, este não é o ponto! - ele mudou de assunto. Ia acabar se estressando se continuassem a falar do garoto que tomaria o seu lugar na vida de Kagome. - Desculpe por ter sido chato com você..

- Que isso pai! Eu sei que aquilo tudo que você fez e o que disse, era para o meu bem. E eu não quero ver sua cara assim... me dá um abraço! – e ela abriu os braços, dando passagem para seu pai a abraçar forte, e conter algumas lágrimas.

- Ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de que vou ser substituído.. - falou com a voz tremida.

- Você não vai ser substituído pai... – ela o abraçou com toda a força que podia, que era pouca. – Você sempre vai ser o homem número um da minha lista. O que me abraçava sempre que eu sentia medo a noite. O que brincava e se sujava comigo, apesar da mamãe gritar com nós dois. – soltou uma risada. – Você é o melhor pai do mundo e mais... é insubstituível.

- Você vai continuar sendo a minha menina.. - eles se separaram e se depararam com a mãe sorridente e comovida.

- Parece que nos tornamos a família unida do ano. – Kagome sorriu largamente. – E eu aposto que não vamos perder esse prêmio tão fácil!. – batidas foram ouvidas na porta. Inuyasha parecia impaciente.

- Bom filha! Chega de seção drama. Eu e seu pai vamos para casa e eu sei que Inuyasha vai cuidar muito bem de você. Amanhã venho visitá-la de novo. – e dizendo isso a mãe se aproximou de Kagome e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

O pai já havia aberto a porta. Logo o casal se despediu de Inuyasha e se retiraram da casa, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome a sós.

Inuyasha foi até Kagome e sorriu antes de dizer:

- Vamos nos casar!

- Eu sei... – espirrou e riu ao mesmo tempo. – E eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo. - eles se abraçaram e Kagome, rindo ainda, espirrou de novo.

- Parecia que não, mas eu estava a ponto de ter um colapso porque seu pai não largava do nosso pé.

- Ele é apenas um pai que não quer ver sua filha casar com ninguém. Quer vê-la debaixo de suas asas para sempre... – ela se soltou do abraço e olhou para ele. – Obrigada! – e passou a mão no rosto dele.

- Por...?

- Por você querer passar a vida toda comigo. – ela murmurrou.

- Keh! Eu pensei que você fosse agradecer por eu ter passado a tarde toda cuidando de você. - Inuyasha emburrou cruxando os braços.

- Eu ia agradecer também, seu chato! Obrigada por passar sua tarde inteira cuidando de uma chata que só sabe... – espirrou. -...espirrar.

- De nada.. - sorriu. Ele raramente falava de nada. Normalmente resmungava qualquer coisa porque ficava sem jeito.

- Hum.. Acho que os seus cuidados estão fazendo efeito. – ela colocou sua cabeça no peito dele. – Parece que meu corpo não está tão mole como antes...

- Mas você não está comendo nada. Não vai melhorar nunca assim. - Inuyasha ficou ali só o tempo de enrolar das mechas do cabelo dela nos dedos e depois, levantou-se; pondo Kagome encostada nos travesseiros. - Vou preparar algo para você comer.

- Posso pedir? – ela deu um sorriso.

- Depende...

- Eu queria ramén com queijo...! – seus olhos brilharam. – Faz tanto tempo que eu não como... e pode ter certeza. Vou comer tudinho!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois que Kagome comeu, e comeu tudo como tinha dito, eles ficaram conversando e, com muito custo, o hannyou conseguiu fazê-la tomar banho. Tomou sozinha, mas ele ficou dentro do banheiro virado para parede com medo que acontecesse algo e ele não soubesse. E claro, ela ficou toda receosa no início, mas acabou por se acostumar.

Até ela dormir, não demorou muito. Ela começou a ficar abatida novamente e Inuyasha a fez engolir uma coisa pegajosa que era simplesmente... Horrorosa. Ele jurava que ela iria acordar melhor na manhã seguinte e que ela tinha sorte. Porque não eram exatamente os mesmos ingredientes que a mãe dele usava e ele tinha que tomar duas vezes por dia.

- Meu Deus... você REALMENTE tinha que tomar isso DUAS vezes por dia? – Kagome perguntou para Inuyasha, que estava ao seu lado com os braços em volta de sua cintura.

- Quando eu tinha uns.. Cinco anos. Sabe, antes dos problemas.. - a voz dele baixou um pouco, mas ele continuou tentando fingir que estava bem. - Bem, eu nasci com a imunidade meio baixa, você nem imagina as doenças que eu peguei..!

- Ahh... – Kagome passou as mãos pelo rosto do hanyou. – Eu sei que sua mãe cuidou muito bem de você. E eu agradeço a ela por isso...

- Não, você não sabe o gosto que AQUILO tinha! Tá, eu não pego doença faz uns doze anos, mas era horrível! Eu nunca mais cheguei perto daquilo.

Ela soltou uma risada.

- Toda mãe tem sua gororoba para filhos. A minha também tem... só não preparou porque viu que não era nada tão grave assim, e porque eu não estavaem casa... Senão... eu não escapava. – levantou a cabeça. – Preciso arranjar uma gororoba...

- Acho que você tem mania de feijão.. - ele parou para pensar.

- Feijão? – ela olhou curiosa. – Por que feijão? Eu nem gosto de feijão, apesar de ser obrigada a comer...

- Lembra aquela sua colega que a gente encontrou na rua e ela disse que esteve doente por um tempo.. Você lembra o que você disse? - ele lembrava bem.

- Ahh... não? – ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ahhh, feijão é muito bom! Ele dá uma fortalecida por causa do ferro! - Inuyasha imitou a voz dela com gestos exagerados de mãos.

- Eu disse isso? – ela enrugou o nariz. – Meu Deus. Estou ficando igual a minha mãe... daqui a pouco estou virando uma complexada por alimentos nutritivos...

- E não foi só daquela vez! - ele continuou. - Teve a vez que a Sango ficou gripada e você disse para o Miroku que fazia bem dar feijão!

- Tá chega de feijão! – ela colocou a mão na barriga. – Está me dando enjôos...

- Chega de conversa! Você precisa dormir!

- Eu sei... – ela agora colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, se ajeitando. Trouxe o rosto de Inuyasha mais para perto e deu um selinho. – Bonne nuit.. – murmurou.

- O que?

- Bonne nuit... Boa noite em francês... – riu.

- Bah! Você nem é francesa!

- E o que isso tem a ver? Você não disse que gostava de ter uma namorada indiana naquele dia que eu dancei? Agora tem uma francesa...

- Então eu quero a indiana de volta!

- Por que quer a indiana de volta? – fez uma cara curiosa.

- Porque ela não fala francês, porque ela dançou para mim e ainda ganhei um véu de brinde!

- Um dia ela volta... foi tirar umas férias... – fechou os olhos. – E a Kagome também vai tirar umas férias... - dando pelo assunto encerrado, Inuyasha levantou, mas antes, apertando de leve o nariz da jovem que riu. Ele precisava de um banho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O calor que seu corpo emanava ontem à tarde não era o mesmo. Era melhor. Não tão quente. Estava se sentindo bem. Sem aquelas dores espalhadas pelo corpo. O remédio de Inuyasha fez um efeito rápido e o melhor. Ela se sentia nova. Respirou bem fundo ainda de olhos fechados. Até que sentiu um perfume conhecido e abriu os olhos.

O hanyou ainda dormia ao seu lado. Também pudera. Acordou diversas vezes de madrugada preocupado com ela, principalmente quando teve uma alta na febre. Ele parecia cansado. E ela apenas riu. Ria da sua sorte por ter conhecido tão belo e carinhoso hanyou. Que cuidava dela como uma boneca de cristal.

Se aproximou mais dele. Ficou observando seu rosto. Os traços tão simples e tão fortes ao mesmo tempo, davam a maior beleza. Ela deu um beijo calmo na bochecha dele e ele pareceu se mexer um pouco. Ela não queria acordá-lo. Por isso, se afastou vagarosamente.

Da porta do banheiro viu ele se mexer para o outro lado e, logo em seguida, levantar assustado olhando para os lados. Até que os olhos dourados bateram nela, ele se acalmou.

- Bon jour... – ela riu. – Bom dia! Por que se assustou?

- Você não estava aqui. - se espreguiçou na cama mesmo e levantou. - Sente-se melhor?

- Bem melhor... Sua gororoba funcionou. Nem estou sentindo mais dores no corpo... nem febre também... – abriu a porta do banheiro, entrou nele e colocou o rosto para fora. – Vou tomar banho! – e fechou a porta. Rapidamente o barulho de água caindo pôde ser ouvido do quarto.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, voltou a deitar na cama. Estava com tanta preguiça, nem queria sair de casa. Mas eles tinham um assunto pendente para resolver. Assunto esse, que só de lembrar já animava. Bem, de um lado sim.

O casamento. Só a primeira parte iria gastar mais paciência do que ele tinha. Vestidos, bolos, decoração, madrinha, padrinho, convite, festa. Essa última então. Já gostara mais de festas.. Num passado razoavelmente distante...

- Keh! - novamente, sentou-se na cama. Estava com fome. Foi no banheiro, trocou de roupa, lavou o rosto e a boca e seguiu para a cozinha. Kagome demorava bastante nos banhos.

Foi só Inuyasha chegar até a cozinha que Kagome saiu do banho. Agora sim estava melhor. Um bom banho anima qualquer um. Pegou a mochila que a mãe tinha trago no dia anterior e de lá retirou uma saia preta rodada acima do joelho. Sua blusa era um top de cetim verde escuro onde possuía um decote v, em que os botões ficavam abertos, e colada na barriga.

Penteou os cabelos. Estava, apesar de não completamente boa, feliz. Paasou um leve perfume, e desceu as escadas, chegando de mansinho na cozinha. Inuyasha estava de costas, preparando alguma comida. Quando ela chegou por trás e o abraçou.

- Vai sair? - perguntou. Ela estava de perfume, diferente do normal.

- Não... por quê? – ela se afastou do abraço e ele virou-se para vê-la.

- Você está com um perfume diferente..

- Não gostou? – ela fez um bico.

- Só achei diferente. - disse, mas deu de ombros. - Nós vamos sair de qualquer jeito..

- Vamos? – ela sorriu. – Para onde? – procurou uma cadeira atrás do pequeno balcão e se sentou.

- Ver o que você quer sobre o casamento.

- O que eu que-quero? Como assim? – arregalou um pouco os olhos.

- Como assim o que bruxa? - ele se virou com dois pratos na mão, ambos com dois pães com ovo. Sentou-se perto da menina na bancada. - Festa, igreja, cartório, vestido, buffet... Sei lá o que você quer!

- Quer dizer que eu vou ter liberdade para escolher qualquer coisa? – Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça positivo. Estava comendo e Kagome também deu uma mordida. Depois de engolir completou. – Eu não preciso de nada tão espalhafatoso Inuyasha. Nem... nada disso. Apenas uma coisa simples... – mas Inuyasha a interrompeu antes que ela terminasse.

- Keh! Eu sei que toda garota sonha com O Dia do Casamento. - ele disse como se fosse tema. Lembrava bem das vezes em que sua mãe contava como foi tudo lindo no dia em que ela e seu pai tinham se casado. Falava da festa, do tamanho do bolo, como tudo tinha sido perfeito. Só queria que Kagome lembrasse do mesmo jeito que sua mãe.

- Ok, tudo bem. Vou estar mentindo se disser que não. – ela já estava na metade de seu pão, quando virou sua cadeira e olhou para ele. – Mas não precisa de tudo isso, vai gastar muito dinheiro, e também você não gosta de festa... ahh... eu só quero que você fique do meu lado o tempo todo, só isso.

- Tarde de mais Kagome.. Rin está vindo para cá. Você VAI ter que fazer a festa.. - juntou a louça e botou na pia, para depois voltar para o seu lugar. Passou o braço pelo ombro dela. - Ká, dinheiro não é problema. Ele foi feito para gastar e, como vamos torrar, que seja com o que você quer..

- Estou vendo que não tenho escolha, ainda mais com a Rin aqui. Ela vai querer que eu fique sei lá... estou até vendo. – ela abriu um sorriso, e deitou sua cabeça em Inuyasha. – Vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida... – sussurrou.

- Te amo.. - beijou a orelha dela. Kagome riu sentindo o estalo na orelha. Ele sempre fazia isso, e seu ouvido ficava zumbindo.

- Isso é estranho... – levantou a cabeça. – Meu ouvido fica zumbindo...

- Eu sei.. - riu divertido. Pegou a pequena mão na garota, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. - Vamos?

- Vamos... – levantou-se da cadeira e foram para a porta. Quando saíram e Inuyasha trancou a porta, uma dúvida bateu sobre Kagome. – Quando Rin vai chegar?

- Ela vai nos encontrar numa loja de vestidos que é para onde estamos indo. - respondeu atravessando a rua.

- Ahh... estou com saudades dela. Ela é louca, mas uma ótima pessoa. Ela vai ficar na sua casa? – estavam andando na calçada, rumo ao shopping onde compraram o primeiro vestido de Kagome.

- Ela e o idiota do Seshoumaru estão na casa do pervertido do Miroku. - Kagome riu. Chegava a ser engraçado como os xingamentos fluiam pela boca dele.

- Você realmente ama seu irmão e seu primo. – tinham chegado ao shopping. O ar condicionado do local estava em uma temperatura fresca. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas tinha certeza que Inuyasha sabia e que, logo logo, escutaria os elogios de Rin novamente. (eles andam rápido né?)

Os dois andaram por um bom tempo e Kagome já estava começando a estranhar a demora para chegar nessa tal loja. Até que Inuyasha parou de andar e virou para ela meio enfezado.

- Você está perdida?

- Eu? Perdida? Não... – olhou para ele curiosa. – Eu estou indo para onde você está me levando.

- Eu pensei que VOCÊ estivesse guiando!

- Ahh..? – parou no meio do shopping, olhando para o rosto dele. – Eu achava que você tinha falado com a Rin! Então, pelos meus cálculos, você saberia o lugar!

- Você não disse nada, eu continue andando! - retrucou já meio nervoso.

- Ok, ok! – levantou as mãos. – Não precisamos brigar por causa disso. – olhou para os lados na esperança de encontrar a Rin saltitando por aí. – Não é possível que nós não encontremos uma simples loja de vestido de noiva em um shopping... vamos continuar procurando. – deu a mão para Inuyasha e o puxou.

- Qual é o nome da loja? - olhava para os lados atento a qualquer sinal que pudesse dizer que Rin passou por ali. Rin era uma pessoa que pisava em qualquer lugar e que vinha com um estampado cheguei na cara.

- Ahh.. é com certeza eu vou saber. – olhou para o andar de cima, na esperança de ver alguma coisa. Até que viu. A última loja. Parecia BEM chique. Quem diria. Naquele fim de mundo uma loja de noivas. E ainda por cima chique. – Achei! – e apontou para cima.

- Fica ali? Naquele fim de mundo? - esteitou os olhos conseguindo ver a loja.

- Bom... parece que sim. É bem grande e tem muito tecido branco... vem. – então os dois foram rumo a escada rolante mais próxima. Quando chegaram ao segundo andar, localizaram um vulto de costas dentro da loja, que parecia inquieto. Esse mesmo vulto virou-se bruscamente para os dois com uma cara tão assustadoramente irritada que ambos encolheram.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

- Onde é que VOCÊS estavam? Sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui esperando? Eu falei para o Seshy que você já vinham e mandei ele de volta para casa do Miroku! Eu acordei cedo sabia? Peguei o vôo mais cedo que tinha para vir para cá por causa do casamento e.. Ah Meu Deus! Meu parabéns! - Rin praticamente se jogou em cima dos dois. - Eu sempre soube que vocês iam se casar! O Inuyasha nunca tinha ficado assim por ninguém e Kagome é tão linda e delicada! Combinava perfeitamente! E aquele negócio na tv não tem NADA a ver com você! Eu fiquei de boca aberta, como eles ousaram? – ela riu e parou de falar. – Desculpem-me, mas eu estou trabalhando nesses acessos compulsivos por falar!

- Ahh... – Kagome deu um sorriso bem largo para Rin. – Desculpe Rin! É que o Inuyasha não sabia onde era a loja. Então a gente ficou rodando e rodando o shopping sem saber para onde ir. – Inuyasha estreirou os olhos para ela em sinal de confusão. – Mas... muito obrigada mesmo por você estar aqui! E... bom... desculpe mais uma vez.

- Como assim o 'Inuyasha não sabia'? Você é que vive aqui! Devia saber!

- Hei..! – ela virou-se para ele. – Mas eu NUNCA precisei ir para uma loja de vestido de noiva. Além do mais, VOCÊ que falou com a Rin pelo telefone, e... – antes que eles começassem de novo a briga, Rin interrompeu.

- Tá chega, chega! Inuyahsa, pode ir embora! - ela fez um gesto com a mão despaxando o pobre do hannyou.

- O que?

- Você não pode ver o vestido da Ká! Saii!

Inuyasha deu um longo suspiro. Quer dizer que ele rodou por um tempo ENORME e que não iria poder ficar lá só por causa de uma tradição boba? Rin foi puxando Kagome para dentro da loja, antes que Inuyasha pudesse reclamar.

- Inuyasha é insistente! - resmungou. Parou de frente para Kagome, sorridente. - então... Alguma coisa em mente?

- Ahh... – Kagome começou a olhar a sua volta. Nem uma idéia pairava sobre sua cabeça. Aliás, nunca pensou em um vestido dos sonhos. Ao redor da loja tecidos de diferentes texturas iluminavam a loja. Todos brancos. Porém, todos com um toque diferente. – Para falar a verdade... – voltou seu olhar para Rin. – Não pensei nisso.

- O que? Nada? Nem um tiquinho? - Kagome começava a reparar que Rin fazia muitos gestos com as mãos. - nenhum que você gostasse assim..

- Nada... eu sei que é meio que... estranho. Afinal, TODA menina pensa no seu vestido desde pequena, mas... eu não sei. – ela sorriu. – Será que você pode me ajudar?

- Claro bobinha! Eu sou estilista! - piscou para Kagome e logo depois, tirou um bloquinho e uma caneta da bolsa começando a rabiscar.

Kagome ficou piscando para o bloquinho de Rin. O que ela estava desenhando? Ela só ficava observando cada traço de Kagome e rapidamente voltava para seu desenho concentrada.

- E ai? O que acha? – ela virou o bloquinho para Kagome que abriu a boca, ela relamente levava jeito para isso. O vestido desenhado era simplesmente perfeito. O tom, não era branco, e sim um creme bem suave, já que ela passara o lápis bem de leve dando a impressão de cor. Poderia ser considerado branco, mas tinha um retoque na cor. Era toma-que-caia, ficando colado até a cintura. Depois disso, uma saia se abria, formando uma longa cauda. Algumas flores do mesmo tecido, que parecia ser seda, enfeitavam o lado esquerdo do vestido. – Seria bom que fosse seda sabe, e a cor, eu imaginei um branco velho na parte de cima e esse branco perolado para a saia do vestido.

- Nossa Rin... – a boca de Kagome estava ligeiramente aberta. O dom de Rin para o desenho era incrível. – Esse é o vestido de casamento mais lindo que eu já vi... apesar de estar só no papel... – levantou os olhos, emocionada.

- Que bom que gostou! - ela voltou os olhos castanhos apra o papel. - Não foi um dos melhores, mas...

- Nossa! Eu nem consigo imaginar melhor que isso. Você é incrível! – Kagome deu um sorriso. – Bom... como vamos fazer agora?

- Vou tirar suas medidas, linda. - Rin olhou para os lados e foi até uma gaveta que ela abriu. De lá ela puxou uma fita métrica. - E venho muito aqui. - explicou.

- Ahh... isso explica sua intimidade com as coisas daqui. – ela sentiu Rin passando a fita por sua cintura, marcar o tamanho e anotar no bloquinho. Foi fazendo isso nos braços, no busto, na altura. Em todo o corpo. Ela estava se sentindo uma modelo. E, pior. Aquilo era engraçado. Como ela poderia imaginar que aos 21 anos estaria tirando medidas para seu vestido de casamento?

- Você vai casar mais nova que eu.. - comentou enquanto acrescentava umas luvas no modelito.

- Sério? Eu também nunca me vi casando com 21 anos.. acho que eu planejava me casar com uns 24 anos... Mas, quando o amor chega tão forte, parece que os planos não fazem mais sentido.

Rin riu.

- Eu casei com 22. Eu não gostava do Seshoumaru no começo, porque ele era frio e nunca falava nada. Quando falava, era para cortar algo sabe? E eu era muito falante.. - Kagome ficou calada, prestando atenção. - Até o dia, que eu resolvi que ia fazer um trabalho com ele.. Nem lembro mais o que era. E ele estava estressado e desabafou comigo. Depois disso.. Bem, é o que você vê agora.

- Parece que o caladão se encantou pela faladeira... – riu. – E vocês formam um casal lindo. E, engraçado.

- Você e o Inu-kun também! Sem ofensas, mas a primeira vez que eu vi o Inuyasha, eu quase desmaiei.. Ele é muito lindo! Tinha completamente a cara de galã de novela. Nas fotos, você não deve ter visto nenhuma. Mas ele sai bem em QUALQUER uma! – ela voltou a encarar os olhos azuis divertida.

- Ele é um galã! E não se importa de ficar me dizendo isso o tempo todo... O que mais me intriga é que... o que ele viu em mim, sabe? É... estranho. Ele poderia ter qualquer pessoa no mundo... – seus olhos estavam voltados para a vitrine, vendo a movimentação, não tão grande do lado de fora.

- Ai Ká! Você é linda, por dentro E por fora! - exclamou quase ofendida. - Arriscaria até que você daria uma boa modelo! Assim , você ia ter que emagrecer, mas só mais um pouquinho. E claro, se fosse mais alta. Mas como estamos falando de beleza..

- Eu não consigo parar de comer! – riu. – Modelo vareta? Nem pensar... – virou seu olhar para a Rin, que tinha terminado suas anotações.

- Vamos, ainda temos que fazer seu penteado! - Rin puxou Kagome pelo pulso e descendo na escada rolante.

Kagome seguiu uma Rin contente. Parecia que aquela manhã não iria acabar tão cedo.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de uma ida ao salão, a um buffet e a uma série de detalhes, Kagome chegou exausta na casa de Inuyasha. Quando entrou, viu que tudo estava silencioso. Será que ele tinha saído? Colocou as chaves em cima de uma mesinha e foi rumo ao sofá, jogando-se em cima dele. Fechou os olhos. Precisava respirar um pouco.

Escutou um barulho de carro lá fora e logo em seguida a porta foi aberta. Inuyasha entrou por ela, jogando as chaves na bancada que tinha na cozinha, indo para a sala logo em seguida.

- E ai?

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Cansativo? – respirou fundo. – Você não sabe o quanto a Rin me fez andar hoje.

- Realmente não sei, mas Seshoumaru compartilha dessa dor com você.. - é, tinha sido algum tipo de consolo.

- Coitado... eu preciso parabenizá-lo... – sentou-se e esticou os braços para Inuyasha. – Estou precisando de um abraço do meu noivo! – deu um sorriso divertido e ele sorriu de volta abraçando-a. Depois de um tempo assim e brincando com as mechas do cabelo dela, ele finalmente disse algo.

- Temos um carro agora..

- Um carro? Que chique... – ela soltou-se do abraço dele. – Você mandou trazer o seu?

- Não, eu vendi aquele e comprei um igual. Aqui.

- Humm... – ela abriu um sorriso. – Você vai me deixar dirigir?

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! - resolveu mudou de assunto. Queria saber o que elas tinham feito o dia todo. Não é possível que tivesse tanta coisa assim para fazer. - O que vocês fizeram?

- Nossa... a Rin sabe mesmo como cansar uma pessoa. - deu um suspiro. - Ela desenhou um vestido, tirou todas minhas medidas. Depois famos para o salão para escolher penteados e algumas coisinhas, depois o buffet... ahh... acho que nunca andei tanto na minha vida, e olha que a Rin ainda tinha pique.

- Só? Demorou o dia TODO para vocês fazerem isso? Keh! Que lerdeza!

- Ahh.. tudo bem. Da próxima vez vou arrastar você por todo o caminho. Aí eu quero ver você falar alguma coisa... – levantou-se. – Preciso de um banho. - se aproximou do rosto de Inuyasha e lhe deu um beijo.

- Você não vai me perguntar o que eu fiz hoje?

- O que o meu lindo fez hoje? – parou na frente dele colocando a mão na cintura.

- Seu lindo marcou a data do casamento.

- Sério? – ela pulou nele. – Que dia?

- Daqui a exatos um mês, uma semana, três dias e quatro horas.

- Nossa... isso tudo é ansiedade? – riu.

- Feh! Ou era hoje ou mês que vem! - Inuyasha emburrou.

- Está ótimo Inu... – deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele continuou emburrado.

- Que foi? – olhou engraçada para ele. – Quer alguma coisa? Ou aconteceu algo?

- Você não gostou do dia..

- Gostei sim! Quem disse que eu não gostei?

- Você queria que fosse mais rápido!

- Posso falar uma coisa? – olhou para os olhos dele. – Eu queria mesmo. Para ficar o tempo todo com você e vir morar aqui definitivamente...

- Mas até lá você vai ter tempo o suficiente para ver o quão irritante eu sou. - deitou o queixo no ombro da morena. Os dedos passeando pelas mechas do cabelo negro.

- Se fosse assim, já era para eu ter fugido de você. – sentiu as mãos do hanyou agora nas suas costas. – Mas, eu já me acostumei... e posso dizer que você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Você merece coisa melhor.. Mas eu vou tentar fazê-la o mais feliz que eu puder.

- Não preciso de coisa melhor, porque eu já tenho. – sorriu, mas Inuyasha não viu por ainda estar com o queixo apoiado no ombro dela;

- Vou falar só para te deixar curiosa. - disse já rindo.

- Falar o quê? – separou-se dele e piscou os olhos. – Ahh... porque você fez isso?

- Hoje eu vi a Lua de Mel também...

- Ai meu Deus...! – ficou inquieta no colo dele. – A gente vai viajar?

- Aham.. - disse. O sorriso aumentando conforme a curiosidade dela crescia.

- Ahh.. pra onde? – os olhos brilhavam com a curiosidade.

- Para dois lugares..

- DOIS? Mas... que dois?

- Ai entra a brincadeira..! - chegou perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou. - Segredo.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – fez um bico. – Pára com isso... fala.. por favor! – juntou as mãos, como se estivesse implorando.

- Nhauuum..!

- Você é realmente um chato! – começou a rir. – Eu vou tomar banho antes que você comece com mais segredinhos... – levantou-se.

- Nova Zelândia..! - estava sentado no sofá olhando desinteressadamente para as unhas.

Kagome já estava no início das escadas, mas parou.

- O que você disse? – voltou seu olhara para a sala.

- Ahn? Eu? - voltou os olhos dourados para ela, inocentemente. - Nada!

- Senhor Inuyasha.. repete o que você disse, já! – ela correu para frente dele.

- Você está imaginando coisas..! - cantarolou, o que deixava Kagome mais irritada era o fato dele estar rindo. Rindo DELA, e de sua curiosidade.

- Tudo bem então... – ela andou até as escadas novamente. – Mas vai ter volta Inuyasha... o senhor me aguarde... – e ficou resmungando até a porta de quarto ser fechada.

- Eu heim.. - resmungou. Espreguiçou-se confortavelmente antes de ir para a cozinha. - Estou com fome..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Não! - o hannyou disse novamente enquanto levantava do sofá. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter contado para ela sobre a Lua de Mel. A jovem que estava sentada ao lado dele, desligou a TV emburrada que nem criancinha e o seguiu. Ela TINHA que saber onde eles iam.

- Por que não? – Kagome fez birra e ficou batendo o pé. – Você PRECISA me contar! E se eu não quiser ir, hein? – colocou uma mão no peito dele o fazendo parar. Ele suspirou e olhou para ela fixamente.

- Você vai querer ir! Eu te conheço! - beijou a ponta do nariz dela para ver se ela desfazia a birra, mas não adiantou.

- Não vou não! – o bico permaneceu. – Só vou ficar feliz se você falar!

- Você fica muito linda emburradinha.. - sorriu do jeito que fazia nas entrevistas, como diziam: "do jeito Inu".

- Não fico nada! E pára de mudar de assunto... – ela riu pelo sorriso que deu. Arrebatador. Mas... tentou permanecer séria. Em vão, diga-se de passagem.

- É, eu mudei de assunto.. - chegou bem pertinho dela, e depois de um selinho demorado demais para ser considerado somente um selinho, ele se afastou. - Mas eu não consegui evitar! Você realmente estava linda.. - terminou sussurrando.

- Você consegue me tirar do sério... seu chato! – piscou lentamente os olhos se aproximando do hanyou e passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, deitando sua cabeça em seu peito e respirando fundo seu perfume.

- Oi? Eu? Eu fiz uma critica construiva..

- Eu sei... e isso é o que mais me irrita! Você me pega pelo meu ponto fraco... você é tão fofo! E tudo isso que me estraga... – deu um leve soquinho no peito dele.

- Você não estraga, você é perfeita..!

Ela desencostou do peito de Inuyasha, e o beijou. Um beijo carinhoso. Lento e romântico. Suas mãos passearam pelos fios pratas do hanyou que a apertou mais contra ele. A mão que antes estava parada na cintura de Kagome agora entrava numa brincadeira de arranhar delicadamente as costas da mesma que cobertas pela blusa, mas nem por isso Kagome deixava de estremecer. A outra ocupava-se simplesmente com o ato de trazer a jovem mais para perto.

Inuyasha sorriu em meio ao beijo e desceu os lábios para a bochecha até chegar no pescoço onde espalhava beijos e leves mordiscadas.

Kagome começou a ficar agitada, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente, ela queria mais, mas ao mesmo tempo, ainda estava com medo e ele parou repetinamente. Ou parava agora ou não parava mais.

- Desculpa..

- Eu já disse para parar de pedir desculpas... – ela deu um selinho nele. – Pára com isso! – o abraçou.

- Mas vo.. - Kagome o impediu de continuar botando os dedos finos sobre a boca dele.

- Eu sei o que eu quero da minha vida. E eu quero ficar com você... – ela olhou nos olhos dele profundamente. – Eu te amo... – voltou para o abraço, fechando os olhos.

- Você já está comigo Ká..!

- Eu sei... mas... parece que ainda é tão pouco. – respirou fundo.

- O que você quer mais? - perguntou baixinho. - Eu faço para você..

- Quero que você fique a noite inteira me abraçando, me dando beijos... e que nunca saia da minha vida... – um sorriso se formou escondido pelo abraço.

- Keh! Isso é muito fácil bruxa!

- Me carrega no colo de novo? – ela pediu rindo.

- Sim alteza. - ele a pegou tão rápido que ela riu mais alto ainda passando o braço pelo pescoço dele para se segurar. Ele riu de volta. - Para onde vossa alteza deseja ir?

- Humm... Para nossos aposentos reais! - Inuyasha subiu as escadas ainda com Kagome risonha no colo. Adentrou no quarto e a pôs delicadamente deitada na cama.

- E agora? O que o Príncipe Inuyasha irá fazer?

- Uma coisa que ele não faz há muito tempo.. - ele sentou sério na cama e Kagome devolveu o olhar não entendendo muito bem. Até que um sorriso sapeca nasceu no rosto de Inuyasha e ele começou a fazer cosquinhas nela.

- Ahh... não-nã... pára... pá-ra... – Kagome se contorcia de tanto rir. Inuyasha se aproveitava da situação em que ela se encontrava. Adorava as risadas dela.

- Me dê um bom motivo! - disse rindo junto.

- Bem... – Kagome tentava recuperar seu fôlego. Enquanto isso ela rolou rapidamente para outra ponta da cama e se levantou. – Por que agora... você vai ter que me pegar! – correu até a porta e saiu do quarto rumo à sala.

- Covarde! - ele levantou ainda rindo. Da porta do quarto viu ela terminando de descer as escadas. Correu para alcançá-la. Quando chegou na sala não a encontrou, mas sabia que ela estava lá por causa do cheiro.

Kagome aproveitou o piano, e se escondeu atrás. Inuyasha estava bem a sua frente. Quando, em um momento repentino, ele se virou e ela deu um grito, saltando de trás do piano e correndo para a cozinha. Mas dessa vez, quando ela olhou para trás, foi ela que não o encontrou. Ele devia estar tramando algo malévolo contra ela.

Resolveu armar-se da melhor forma. Voltou para a sala e uma pilha de almofadas estava a sua disposição. Inuyasha que ousasse atacar a moça. Levaria uma almofadada em troca.

Kagome estava tão concentrada que não viu o ser que se aproximou sorrateiramente por trás dela com uma grande cobertaem mãos. Sorriusatisfeito quando viu que ela não tinha o percebido, ele ia mostrar quem era a caça. Agilmente, jogou a coberta sobre ela que gritou assustada e acabou por se embolar comas almofadas de baixo da coberta. Ele começou a rir, rolava de tanto rir.

A moça se contorcia tentando sair das cobertasem vão. Sedebateu tanto, que as almofadas, antes suas aliadas, se voltaram contra ela e Kagome caiu. Com um baque muito alto. Por alguns instantes, ela ficou parada. Até que saiu de baixo da coberta, com os cabelos todo bagunçados e bufando de raiva.

- Eu... huahuhuau.. Realmente não pretendia... uhauahuahua Fazer isso! - ele sentou no chão com a mão na barriga. - Mas, com certeza, foi melhor! Huauhahuhuaa

Ela mantinha o rosto sério. Isso teria volta. Ahh... se teria. Ele que vivesse para ver. Simplesmente, levantou-se e foi andando para a escada. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Impossível que nenhuma boa idéia não viesse em sua cabeça.

- Tá fugindo? - ela parou onde estava na escada quando o ouviu lá da sala. Virou encarando os olhos dourados que devolviam o olhar desafiadoramente.

Kagome passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e andou pisando duro até onde Inuyasha estava.

- Para a sua informação, eu... – mas rapidamente foi interrompida. Inuyasha já tinha a puxado para cima do sofá. E como se não bastasse, era a segunda vez que caia aquele dia. Mas um tombo para sua coleção.

- Agora você não foge mais!

- Fujo sim! – ela fez língua para Inuyasha, emburrada. Porque nenhuma idéia vinha a sua cabeça?

- Ah é? Como, senhorita emburradinha?

- Hum... eu... eu... – ela olhou para ele. – Estou pensando no assunto... mas EU vou fugir sim, tá? - assim que terminou de falar, uma idéia passou por sua cabeçinha. Ela iria "rolar" do sofá. Nem estava ligando se ela ia cair, já caia toda hora mesmo. E foi isso que fez, Inuyasha caiu no chão junto com ela, o que o fez diminuir a força com que ele a abraçava, e essa foi a brecha. Fugiu e engatinhou até a almofada mais próxima quase correndo(Oo).

Agora tinha uma parede de almofadas. E elas eram todas direcionadas a um Inuyasha que estava se recuperando do tombo. Isso era engraçado. E então, começou a gargalhar.

- E então? A vista do chão é boa?

- É você que cai toda hora bruxa! - Se escondeu atrás do sofá depois da segunda almofadada..

- Não precisa me lembrar! – mirou uma almofada na cabeça dele. E acertou. Apesar da pouca força de Kagome, ele fingiu cair para trás. Os cabelos pratas, antes penteados, agora estavam no mesmo estado do de Kagome.

Só uma coisa que Kagome não esperava, que ele levantasse e fosse atrás dela. E numa tentativa inútil de se proteger, tacou todas as almofadas que tinha nele, sendo que uma delas acbou rasgando por causa das garras de Inuyasha.

- Agora está sem saída! - de novo eles começaram a correr, mas pararam. Alguém tocou a campainha.

- Hum..? Visita...? A essa hora? – Kagome seguiu Inuyasha até a porta. O hanyou abriu e, para a surpresa de ambos ali estava um...

- Policial? – Kagome exclamou um pouco surpresa. – Alguma coisa errada? – ela começou a ficar preocupada. Será que algum maníaco de meninas indefesas e fracas estava a solta?

- Ahn... Está tudo bem ai? - agora o homem se sentia constrangido. Ele devia estar atrapalhando alguma diversão deles, porque do jeito que eles estavam, descabelados, desarrumados e ofegantes.

- Sim. - Inuyasha respondeu sério, mas logo fechou a cara. Não gostara nem um pouco do sorriso do policial.

Kagome que ficou comportada que nem uma menina, com as mãos para trás, como quem tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura, elevou suas mãos e tirou um pena da cabeça de Inuyasha. O guarda virou seu olhar para a Kagome. Bem... ela não estava nem um pouco apresentável. Vestida com seu babydoll, toda descabelada. O sorriso malicioso aumentou mais ainda. Ela praticamente vôou para o lado, ficando atrás de Inuyasha.

- Ouvimos uns barulhos estranhos.. - a vizinha comentou aparecendo atrás do policial.

- Quem diabos é você? - perguntou para a vizinha, mas olhava o policial. Se ele olhasse novamente para Kagome, ai sim Inuyasha teria motivos para ficar preso.

- Calma Inuyasha! – Kagome, mas calma pelo olhar do policial, ficou a vista novamente. – Bem... nós pedimos desculpas. Nós apenas... – ela começou a fazer gestos com as mãos a procura de uma resposta. – Apenas... bem... nós... apenas... ah sim. Nós apenas estávamos correndo atrás do nosso gatinho. É... ele fugiu da casinha dele. – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome torto e ela devolveu o olhar como se dissesse "Tem alguma desculpa melhor?".

- Gatinho? Inuyasha é alérgico a gatos! Ele não pode ter gatos! - a mulher falava, mas tentava olhar para dentro da casa.

- Bah! Não devemos explicações a vocês! - de novo, o hannyou empurou Kagome para trás de si. - Mas alguma pergunta idiota?

- Não... mas... – o policial deu uma pequena olhada para dentro da casa em busca de algo suspeito. Voltou a olhar para Inuyasha, sem antes olhar para a Kagome que arregalou os olhos com o sorriso de lado do guarda. Ela se encolheu mais ainda e segurou a mão de Inuyasha. Ele já estava pronto para meter um soco bem dado no rosto do policial.

- Ótimo! - estreitou os olhos. - E acho bom você parar de olhar para a minha mulher antes que acabe no hospital! - terminou batendo a porta na cara dos dois.

Kagome chegou para trás com o susto do baque da porta. Inuyasha virou-se parecendo não tão contente. Ahh... tudo bem. Ele estava FURIOSO.

- Keh! Entrometidos! Policial filho duma... - resmungava troçentos palavrões em uma única frase.

- Inu... – ela foi até Inuyasha e o parou. – Não fica assim... eles não fizeram nada, eles só tocaram a campainha e queriam saber do barulho...

- Não são eleS, é ELE! Aquele imbecil que não parava de te olhar!

- Inuyasha ele pode me olhar a vontade... ele nunca vai me ter. – sentou ele no sofá, e ela sentou-se no colo dele. – Eu sou sua... esqueceu? – ela murmurou.

- Não, ele NÃO pode! - cruzou os braços na frente do peito. - Só EU posso.

- Tudo bem... só você pode! – ela riu. – Esquece ele... vai... quero ver você parar de ficar bravo.

- Do que está rindo bruxa?

- De você! De como você sabe que eu sou SUA noiva, e mesmo assim é tão possessivo! – colocou suas mãos no ombro dele, como se estivesse fazendo uma massagem. – Você está bem estressado.

- Eu não estou estressado..! - tá, ele estava, mas acabou relaxando depois da massagem. - Dá onde você tirou o gato?

- Não sei! Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça... – ela apertou um pouco mais os ombros de Inuyasha.

- Keh! Desculpa idiota!

- Se você tinha uma melhor, por que não disse? – saiu do colo dele e parou com a massagem.

- Porque eu estava protegendo você daquele imbecil!

- Hahaha... grande coisa. Até parece que ele ia pular e me agarrar... – suspirou.

- Se eu não estivesse lá, ele era capaz de!

- Tudo bem, então... – fez que não estava nem aí com os ombros.

- Ótimo! - ia cruzar os braços, mas eles já estavam cruzados. Bufou alto antes de falar. - Eu não vou brigar com você bruxa!

- Quem disse que eu quero brigar com você? – ela virou-se para ele. – Sabe o que eu quero?

- Não - continuava com os braços cruzados, mas a cara não era mais de emburrado.

- Pipoca e um bom filme. – sorriu.

- Que filme?

- Ahhh... vamos ver "Como se fosse a primeira vez"? – ela pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Você faz a pipoca, eu boto o filme. - ela concordou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o sofá da sala. Franziu o cenho, A TV tinha desligado sozinha uma vez que o filme já tinha acabado. Kagome dormia calmamente virada para ele no chão, ao seu lado. "Menina teimosa.." pensou. Ele tinha dito para ela dormir no sofá e sentou no chão. Pois ela, não satisfeita veio para o chão também. Levantou com a jovem adormecida nos braços para botá-la na cama. Os braços estavam gelados por causa do chão frio e ela se encolheu mais e murmurou algo quando ele a levantou.

Inuyasha subiu as escadas com a jovem em seu colo se contraindo ainda mais para se esquentar. Logo quando ele entrou no quarto e a colocou sobre a cama, ela se encolheu toda sobre o travesseiro. Ele a cobriu com um edredon e beijou sua testa. Deitou ao seu lado. Só vou fazer isso que ela rapidamente passou seus braços pelos dele e deu um leve sorriso.

- Você estava acordada é sua safada? - ele sussuroru.

O sorriso dela aumentou.

- Só acordei um pouquinho... já vou dormir de novo!

- Boa noite, então...

- Boa noite nada! Cadê meu beijo? – ela abriu os olhos indignada.

- Aquii ó! - deu logo três selinhos nelas. - Satisfeita? - sorriu para ela que já estava até de olhos fechados

- Muito... agora posso dormir feliz! – seus olhos ficaram calmos e depois de alguns minutos apenas a respiração calma de Kagome poderia ser ouvida.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O telefone tocava alto. Kagome se mexeu na cama, tentando afastar aquele som que aumentava cada vez mais. Será que ninguém poderia atender? Abriu os olhos e viu que Inuyasha estava dormindo. Não iria acordá-lo. Estava dormindo tão profundamente que seriaum pecado fazer isso.

Levantou-se e foi arrastando seus pés para o corredor, a escada e finalmente o telefone irritante.

- Aloo... – mas não teve nem tempo de terminar de atender. Uma voz animada e alta soava em seus ouvidos como um furacão.

- Parabéns para você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos naos de vida! Êêêêê! Parabéns Inu-chan! Setenta e quatro aninhos!

- Ahh...? – Kagome murmurou para o telefone. Será que ela estava em um sonho e aquilo não passava de uma alucinação? Será que ela ainda estava na cama?

- No seu caso muuuuuuuuitos aninhos né Inu-chan! Seshy então tadinho.. Cento e setenta e quatro? Não lembro.. Mas ahhh! Parabéns! Muitas felicidades para você, se bem que você anda bem felizinho! Hihihi, a Ká te faz bem! - Kagome olhou o fone franzindo o cenho, ainda recebia as informações.

- Rin? – agora ela realmente tinha acordado. Com a voz animada da Rin logo de manhã, quem não acorda? – Ahh... bem... é a Kagome.

- Ah é? Ai Meu Deus, como eu não percebi! O Inu-chan tá ai? Eu quero desejar parabéns para ele! Ahh! Não, quero falar com você! Como foi anoite de vocês heim? Hihihi, que presente que ele deve ter ganhado!

- Ahh...? Como assim "Que presente que ele deve ter ganhado?" – Kagome tinha acordado de fez e agora deu uma risada. – Menina... pára tudo! É o aniversário do Inu?

- É ué! Ele não te disse? Também, quem agüenta fazer o septuagésimo quarto aniversário? Huahuhuauha..

- Eu JURO que não sabia! Caramba... que espécie de namorada eu sou? – ficou com a boca aberta um pouco até que se tocou. – Rin, liga outra hora? Preciso fazer uma coisinha... beijinho. – bateu o telefone na base e correu para as escadas. Será que ele havia acordado?

Ela andou calmamente até a porta, abriu e Inuyasha estava de costas para a porta, se espreguiçando em frente a janela. Sorrateiramente, ela pulou em suas costas e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Feliz aniversário, Inu-chan!

- Oi? - perguntou surpreso. - Como você sabe?

- Posso dizer que tenho minhas fontes. – ele se viurou para ela. Um sorriso grande apareceu em seu rosto. – Só tem uma coisa... eu não sabia mesmo que era seu aniversário. Por isso, não comprei nada...

- Keh! eu não preciso de presentes! Já basta a voz irritante da Rin, os comentários idiotas que o Miroku vai fazer, O Seshoumaru com aquela cara de songamonga dele..

- Tudo bem, mas EU queria dar um presente, ok? Será que não posso?

- Não precisa sua boba..

- Eu acho que precisa sim... se você não gostar, eu não dou mais nenhum... – ela sorriu sapeca e o beijou.

- Eu quero presente..! - murmurou.

- Agora você quer, né? – riu e o beijou de novo, passando suas mãos pelo rosto dele e suavemente deslizando para o pescoço. Segundo 'presente' pouco, o telefone estava tocando de novo. Inuyasha bufou alto e irritado.

- Odeio aniversário..

- Ahh... não fala isso. Eles gostam de você, por isso ligam... – ela pegou sua mão. – Vai lá atender.. anda. Eu aposto qualquer coisa que é a Rin!

Pêêê! Resposta errada!

- Aêê garanhãão! Parabéns! Espero que tenha pego a mesma quantidade de garotas que sua idade! Hehehe!

- Monge tarado..

- Ué? Vai dizer que não pegou? É... esperava mais de você. Aii! – ouviu um barulho. Espécie de um tapa. Sango provavelmente estava perto. – Tudo bem... Mas, agora já tem a Kagome e aposto que ela equivale a muito mais que as 74 juntas, não é? Aii! – outro tapa. – Caramba... será que não posso falar nada?

- Keh! - era para parecer uma reclamação, mas estava rindo. Rindo porque o primo não mudava nunca. - Para a sua informação, eu peguei muito mais que só setenta e quatro..

- Uepaa...! Lá vem o Inuyasha garanhão ataca novamente... – mas Miroku não pôde continuar, porque um som de tapa foi ouvido. E não era com ele. – Hei... eu ouvi um tapa, mas não senti. Será que já estou endoidando?

Kagome tinha chegado a tempo de ouvir "Eu peguei muito mais que só setenta e quatro..." de Inuyasha. A mão da cintura, os braços cruzados e o bico de Kagome não deixava enganar.

- O que é bruxa? - perguntou com a mão onde tinha apanhado.

- Quer dizer que você "Pegou mais de setenta e quatro..."? – disse imitando ele.

- É! - respondeu na maior cara de pau.

- E você ainda me responde nessa cara de pau "É"? – Miroku ainda estava no telefone, mas ninguém sentiu falta. Kagome permanecia inquieta com seu pé batendo freneticamente no chão.

- Oras! Você queria o que? Irresistível do jeito que eu sou..!

- Tudo bem, senhor irresistível. – ela resolveu entrar no joquinho dele. – Bom, então devo presumir que você não se importa que eu tenha "Pego mais de 20?" – ela disse normalmente andando pela sala, saltando no sofá e colocando suas pernas em cima.

- Eu não me importo! - a cara emburrada dele dizia completamente o contrário. O pobre do Miroku resolveu chamar atenção.

- Hei... será que alguém ainda está na linha? Isso custa dinheiro, ok? – ele dizia.

- Ahh.. que bom! Ainda bem que eu disse 20... não disse 30... – ela colocou as mãos na boca, como se tivesse soltado um segredo valioso. – Ops...!

- O que é Miroku? - estava começando a se irritar, resolveu ignorá-la.

- Nada... só pensei por um LEVE instante que tinham se esquecido de mim. Mas... vou desligar... não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos! – e soltou uma risada maliciosa. Logo um tapa foi ouvido e o telefone ia sendo desligado. – Hei... espera... vocês vão ao luau, não é mesmo? Quer dizer... é a SUA festa.

- Oi? Que luau?

- Como assim que luau? O luau do SEU aniversário... meu Deus... – Miroku riu. – Mas, vocês vão. Ahh.. só para lembrar, vai mesmo, ok? Se não a Rin vai ter um piripaque... Câmbio e Desligo. – e o tum-tum deu lugar a voz do Miroku.

Kagome permanecia deitada no sofá, de olhos fechados, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse acompanhando uma melodia imaginária.

- Eu não fui convidado para a MINHA PRÓPRIA FESTA! - Kagome despertou de seu transe e desligou o radinho imaginário dentro da cabeça.

- Uhumm... Isso pode ser chamado de festa surpresa, talvez? – seu um sorriso sarcástico. Ele parou para pensar antes de responder.

- Não, não é! Se fosse surpresa, eles não contariam!

- Ahh.. tanto faz! – piscou um pouco os olhos, mas permaneceu deitada no sofá.

- Eii.. - ajoelhou-se no chão para ficar com a altura dela que ainda estava deitada no sofá. Com o rosto pertinho do dela perguntou com o sorrisinho inocente. - Você ainda me ama né?

- Não sei não... depois que eu descobri que eu posso ser a número... 99, não gostei nenhum pouco! – permaneceu quietinha. Não ia olhar para ele. Ele ia fazer AQUELA cara e depois fazer AQUELES comentários e ela ia acabar derretida.

- Não, vocé é a 102.. Mas é a única que eu daria a Lua de presente..

- Hei... – ela virou e deu um tapa no braço dele. – Você é muito tarado sabia? Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar ser sua noiva... – disse isso ao mesmo tempo que ria.

- Porque você sabe que eu te amo e que faria tudo por você! - afirmou já com aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Aham... sei bem... – a carinha dele realmente estava fofa. Era difícil resistir.

- Você sabe que sim, eu faria qualquer coisa só para te ver sorrir..!

- Uhum... – fechou os olhos de novo. Aquela seção "Eu faria tudo por você..." estava sendo muito boa.

- Você sabia que a Lua perde o brilho quando encontra os seus olhos?

Kagome virou o rosto para ele.

- Isso tudo é para me ver feliz? Você até virou poeta?

- Eu não virei poeta, eu disse a verdade!

- Você é mesmo um chantagista barato. – ela puxou Inuyasha pela camisa, o fazendo subir no sofá em cima dela.

- Eu não pequena... - beijou levemente os lábios da garota antes de continuar. - Mas se você quiser, eu guardo todos os meus comentários para mim.

- Eu gosto das suas chantagens... pode compartilhá-las comigo. – passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e fechou os olhos, mas novamente o telefone tocou.

- Inferno! Eu vou tacar essa porcaria fora!

- Já não basta um? – a jovem riu. Inuyasha se levantou do sofá e foi bufando até o telefone. Mais alguém lhe desejando parabéns.

- Oi Rin.

- Inu-chaaaaaaan! Agora é você né? Parabéns Inu! Muitas felicidades para você! - escutou a risadinha de Rin.

Kagome soltou uma risada. Só faltava Rin para completar o dia. Ahh... para a Kagome ser REALMENTE feliz, faltava os parabéns do Sesshoumaru.

- Ahh! seshy vai falar com você! - Inuyasha girou os olhos. Ao fundo podia escutar a Rin o incentivando.

- Inuyasha, seu infeliz, você chegou aos 74.

- Também te amo irmãozinho! - falou ironico.

- Aii Inu! Setenta e quatro anos precisa ser comemorado! O luau vai ser as 7, ok? Não falte, e leve a Katchinha também! Beijinhos! - mal ele botou o telefone no gancho, outra pessoa ligou. Olhou para o telefone com uma cara de psicopata que, com certeza, se telefone tivesse vida, ele teria morrido só de olhar.

- Inuyasha? - era Sango.

- Oi Sango..

Kagome não agüentou. Começou a se contorcer de tanto rir em cima do sofá. Daqui a pouco o presidente dos EUA ligava para ele desejando feliz aniversário.

- Parabéns, vou me resumir a isso sim? Isso deve ser muito chato para você! Não vou te desejar felicidades porque você já tem a Ká né? Hahha, então tá.. beijos Inuyasha! Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado! - dizia mais o obrigado por ela ter desligado logo do que pelo Feliz Aniversário em si. - Tchau..! - desligou o telefone e ficou parado. foi instantâneo: ele tocou de novo e foi tacado contra a parede.

- Meu Deus... temos que ter um estoque de telefones! – Kagome se levantou se andou até onde Inuyasha estava. Muito estressado por sinal.

- Eu não sei porque eu ainda tenho isso.. - respirou fundo e contou de um até dez. - Você vai querer ir no luau?

- Tanto faz... o que você achar melhor. A gente pode ir no luau comemorar seu aniversário com todos nossos amigos, ou... – ela levantou os olhos. – a gente pode ficar aqui e não sei...

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de festas.. Mas eu sei que você quer ir!

- Eu quero o que vai te fazer feliz... afinal... é o seu aniversário. – ela sorriu.

- Ótimo, a gente vai!

- Sério? – Kagome deu um abraço apertado nele. – Eu aposto que vai ser muito divertido. E como vai te fazer feliz...

- Viu como você queria ir? - sorriu para ela.

- Se eu mentir, não vou te convencer mesmo, não é? – se afastou dele. – Mas eu queria sair mesmo... está tão chato só ficar aqui. E depois que eu fiquei doente, eu só saí com a Rin, e ela quase me matou...

- Vai ser às 7, mas... Eu quero meu café da manhã!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Incrivelmente naquela noite a lua pareceu mais radiante. E o luau realmente tinha todo o sentido de ser chamado de luau. Depois de longos minutos esperando dar 5 horas, Kagome correu para o quarto se arrumar. Afinal, precisava de tempo. Apesar de simples, aquilo era uma festa. Às seis e quarenta ela estava pronta. Inuyasha estava na sala, como sempre esperando a moça. Estava vestida com um short branco, uma frente única azul marinho com detalhesem prata. Nascostas, as alças da blusa formava um grande X. Se lembrou do diaem que Inuyashalhe colocou uma flor no seu cabelo e também fez isso. Se maquiou levemente, colocando uma argola e pulseiras fininhas. Pegou sua rasteirinha preta com pedras e foi para a sala. Se Inuyasha não tivesse dormindo, brigaria com ela pela demora.

- Pronta?

- Agora sim... – esticou o braço para dar a mão a Inuyasha. Ela começou a andar, mas ele puxou o braço dela para trás novamente.

- Você está linda..! - e ele também. A regata vermelhar da Nike realçava em demasia o peito e os braços de Inuyasha que eram fortes e bem trabalhados. E a bermuda preta possuia uns traços brancos.

- Eu nem preciso dizer que você também está, não é? – deu um selinho nele. – Agora vamos antes que eles achem, ou melhor, que a RIN ache que nós não vamos.

- Ela sabe que a gente vai, porque se a gente não for, ELA vem aqui!

- E pior que eu sei disso... – puxou Inuyasha até a porta. Ela abriu e ambos saíram rumo ao carro.

Foram conversando idiotices durante o trajeto. A maior parte do tempo, sobre as cento e duas que Inuyasha pegou. Apesar de ser Kagome que perguntava sobre, ela ia emburrando cada vez mais a cada resposta que o irresistível hannyou dava. E foi assim que ela chegou à praia: emburradinha. Mas não demorou muito a desfazê-lo. Rin era uma pessoa muito animada, Sango e Miroku era super engraçados, as brigas entre Seshoumaru e Inuyasha era idiotas e sem pé nem cabeça. Por exemplo, agora discutiam sobre qual era o nome do cachorro e quem tinha dado esse nome para ele.

Olhando em volta, até seus pais tinham ido. E mais umas pessoas que ela não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era.

- Eu tenho CERTEZA que era Kikito! - berrou Inuyasha.

- Eu não discuto com meio-youkais que acham que sabem tudo. O nome do cachorro era Tekuse (O.o) e ponto final. – Sesshoumaru deu um gole em sua bebida.

- Era KIKITO! Infinitos pontos finais! - cruzou os braços que nem criancinha.

- Gente, eu acho que era Tekito! - Miroku se meteu no meio.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha viraram para encarar um Miroku tranqüilo, comendo um pedaço de torta.

- Eu me lembro bem que a Tia Izayoi que deu a idéia porque vocês ficaram brigando entre Kikito e Tekuse... – e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ahh... tudo bem! – Kagome resolveu dar um basta na discussão. – Depois da seção animais domésticos, será que dá para parar com a briga?

- Você só tinha cinco anos Miroku, você não vai lembrar! - abraçou Kagome pela cintura e ela devolveu o abraço. - Perai, você já era nascido?

- Não importa... mas eu sei da história... – ele riu.

- Nossa... Quando a gente pára para pensar em quantos anos você e o Sesshoumaru tem... é meio esquisito. – Sango comentou, dando uma mordida em seu bolo. – Quer dizer... caramba. Quando o Inuyasha tinha sei lá... 60 anos a Kagome tinha.. sei lá... 3 anos?

- Eu nasci em 1937! Pior o Seshoumaru, nasceu em 1832!

- Nossa... isso é que é ter uma LONGA história de vida. – Miroku começou a rir. – Puts, Sesshoumaru o que você NÃO viu acontecer na Terra? O Big-Bang? – Kagome, Sango, Rin e Inuyasha desataram a rir.

- Imbecis... - a voz fria e cortante gelou a praia toda, mas nada que uma Rin não resolvesse.

- Ah Seshy-kun, eu te amo de qualquer jeito! Mesmo que tenha trezentos anos!

- Que fofo! – Kagome comentou, quando Rin deu um beijo no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Era bem engraçado. Ele tão frio. E ela, toda empolgada e feliz.

- Chegou Rin! O mais novo remédio contra frieza de Seshoumaru! É prático, é fácil e fala com você! Já já numa farmácia perto de você! - de novo Miroku fez piada e Inuyasha riu.

- Miroku! - a moça dos olhos chocolate deu um cascudo nele. - Não atrapalha!

- É Miroku! – Sango olhou meio torto para ele. – Daqui a pouco o Sesshoumaru está correndo atrás de você e eu não quero ver ninguém se escondendo nas minhas costas. – revirou os olhos e tomou seu refrigerante.

- Ai gente credo! - Rin disse. - Foi só uma brincadeira.

- Idiota que nem esse imbecil. - girou os olhos dourados.

- E aí Inuyasha? – Miroku resolveu mudar de assunto. – Como você planeja sua vida de casado?

Kagome ficou bem interessada na pergunta e virou seu rosto atentamente para ouvir a resposta do hanyou.

- Como assim? - Seshoumaru rolou os olhos pela quinquagésima vez naquela noite.

- Você é muito lerdo!

- O que voc.. - o meio-youkai ia retrucar, mas Miroku continuou.

- Ahh... acabou a vida de garanhão! E a Ká... sendo uma esposa, desculpe Inuyasha mais é a verdade, muito linda... Como você vai se comportar? Além do mais... vai ter que tomar cuidado... Aii! – Sango fez questão de dar um tapa nele. – O que eu fiz agora?

- Você está metendo seu grande dedo onde não é chamado... – Sango olhou para ele séria, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa com a resposta de Inuyasha.

- Keh! Miroku, eu não sou pervertido que nem você!

- Aham... tá bom então... Depois das mais de 74 peg... Aiii! – Miroku virou e viu uma Sango muito brava. – Tudo bem! Eu não falo mais nada então!

- O que está insinuando idiota?

- Ok, ok... chega! Você não vai brigar com o Miroku no seu aniversário, né Inu-kun? – Kagome deitou seu rosto no ombro dele.

- Feh!

- Kagome deve ser boa de cama.. - pensou alto com a mão no queixo. Kagome corou. Sango arregalou os olhos. Rin bateu na própria testa.

- AGORA EU TE MATO SEU DEPREVADO!

Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás de um Miroku que já estava longe. Sesshoumaru apenas suspirou.

- Eu vou atrás daqueles dois crianças. Precisamos discutir sobre a empresa e... – Sesshoumaru foi interrompido por um baque de um Miroku caído no chão e um Inuyasha batendo nele. – Bem... o dever me chama. – e saiu.

- Mudando de assunto.. - Sango virou para as duas, sentadas na sua frente, todas trêsem pufes. Afesta era realizada debaixo de uma área coberta, onde pufes ficavam espalhados por todos os lado em círculos e no centro deles, uma mesinha onde, vira e mexe, a garçonete renovava as babidas e salgadinhos. - Ansiosa?

- Ahh... Como posso dizer? Muitooo! – Kagome riu. – Afinal, não é todo dia que você se casa. Poxa... e está tudo tão lindo. O vestido que a Rin fez... o buffet... tudo. E o Inuyasha... – deu um longo suspiro. – Ele é o homem mais carinhos da face da Terra.

- É? Ele fica te chamando de bruxa toda hora! Acho que eu não ia gostar que me chamassem assim.. - Rin comentou.

- A forma como ele me chama... é tão fofa. E também... ele parou um pouco. Agora me chama mais de pequena.

- Ai que fofo! O Seshy me chama de baixinha! - riu. - Eu nem sou tanto assim, ele é que é muito alto!

- Mas vocês já...? - Sango fez gestos com a mãe interromependo Rin.

- Ahh..? – Kagome não entendeu bem. Até que Sango fez uma cara meio que... ela entendeu o que quis dizer.

- Sango! - repreendeu. - Depois você fala do Miroku! - ela sorriu sem graça, mas olhou apra Kagome esperando a respota.

- Ahh... bem... – Kagome começou a corar um pouco. – Eu e o Inuyasha, a gente não... – balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Bem.. ele já tipo... já chegou ao ponto de começar a acontecer, só que eu ficava tão nervosa. E ao mesmo tempo achava que ainda não era hora. Mas, ele é muito fofo. Disse que espera o tempo que for necessário. E eu prometi que ele não vai precisar esperar até o casamento. – deu um sorriso sincero.

Todas sorriram compreensivas para Kagome.

- Uh! Nem contei! Sabe, ainda não tenho certeza, mas eu ACHO..

- Acha o que? – Kagome ficou curiosa. Sango também voltou seus olhos rapidamente para Rin.

Rin olhou em volta.

- Ainda não contei para o Seshy, mas..

- Desembucha Rin! - Sango quase gritou e Kagome riu.

- Eu acho que estou grávida! - ela sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que ria e fazia gestos rápidos com as mãos.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kagome colocou a mão na boca surpresa. Sango começou a dar pulinhos de felicidade. E Rin apenas ria com a situação.

- Meu Deus! – Kagome exclamou. – Parabéns Rin! Que notícia ótima! Aposto que esse bebê vai ser um dos mais lindos! – ela se levantou e deu um abraço em Rin, que já estava com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Abraço grupal de urso! – Sango disse e também pulou para abraçar as duas moças.

- Ai gente, obrigada! - a voz chorosa estava alegre. - Eu vou me esforçar muito para cuidar dele, nós dois. Porque deve ser um hannyou e as pessoas são muito preconceituosas... - ela fungou, mas sorriu depois. - Espero que fique com os olhinhos dourados do Seshy, porque castanhos que nem os meus são tão.. Normais...

- Pode deixar que a gente vai ajudar em tudo o que precisar, não é Sango? – a moça apenas concordou com a cabeça. – E pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva. Vai ser uma briga para ficar com esse bebezinho lindo. E... com duas tias corujas que nem eu e a Sango. – deu um sorriso largo.

- Obrigada! Já pensei em uns nomes! Mas só se for menino.. Acho que vai ser Syaoran! - as três pararam de conversar e viraram a atenção para o hannyou que limpara a garganta atrás delas. Kagome virou rapidamente sua atenção para Inuyasha. Rin se acalmou, limpando restos de lágrimas. Sango apenas deu um sorrisinho feliz.

- Por que esse chororo agora?

- Nada Inu... A gente só estava... – virou seu rosto para Rin, que agora já sorria. – Conversando... E então... – resolveu mudar de assunto. – O Sesshoumaru conversou com vocês sobre a empresa?

- Bah! Ele só sabe reclamar! - Inuyasha foi até sua futura esposa e a puxou do puff. - Dá licença sim?

- Toda Inuyasha... – Sango respondeu. Ela e Rin continuaram a conversar, enquanto Inuyasha levava Kagome para um outro lugar.

- Para onde você está me levando? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Para lugar nenhum.. – deu de ombros.

- Aham... – ela apenas afundou-se no abraço de Inuyasha. Os dois realmente pareciam andar sem rumo pela praia.

- Sabe.. - começou. - Quando eu estava lá em Tókio, eu.. Escrevi umas coisas, mas não te contei, porque tava meio gay.

- Que coisas? – ela olhou para ele. – Quero ver... E aposto que não tem nada gay. Você que é bobo.

- Bahh! - ele soltou do abraço só por um instante, para pegar um papel todo amassado dentro do bolso entregando para Kagome.

A moça pegou o papel, o desamassando com as mãos. Estava bem manchado com lápis. Parecia que ele tinha tido pensado muito para escrever aquilo.

**Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade**

**Andando rápido**

**Rostos passaram e eu estou perto de casa**

**Sem expressão, olho para frente**

**Apenas percorrendo meu caminho**

**Percorrendo um caminho, através da multidão**

**E eu preciso de você**

**E eu sinto sua falta**

**E agora eu me pergunto**

**Se eu caísse**

**No céu você acha que o tempo passaria para mim?**

**Pois você sabe que eu andaria mil milhas**

**Se eu apenas pudesse te ver... Esta noite**

**É sempre em tempos como estes**

**Quando eu penso em você**

**E me pergunto se você ainda pensa em mim**

**Pois tudo está tão errado**

**E meu lugar não é vivendo em sua preciosa lembrança**

**Porque eu preciso de você**

**E eu sinto sua falta**

**E agora eu me pergunto**

**Se eu caísse**

**No céu você acha que o tempo passaria para mim?**

**Pois você sabe que eu andaria mil milhas**

**Se eu apenas pudesse te ver... Esta noite**

**E eu não quero que você saiba**

**Eu me afogo em sua lembrança**

**Eu não quero que isto acabe**

**Eu não...**

Kagome leu e parou de andar. Aquilo era muito bonito. Ele tinha escrito aquilo para ela? E então, começou a rir. Já estava até pensando que aquelas palavras poderiam ganhar vida em uma melodia e se tornar uma linda música.

- Viu? Eu disse que era ridículo...

- Não tem nada de ridículo aqui... – ela elevou seu olhar para ele. – Isso aqui é lindo. Eu já estava pensando até em uma música...

- Música? Nem rimar rima!

- Bom... eu teria que passar para o inglês. Acho que teria um ritmo melhor... e também... – resolveu perguntar para ele meio insegura. – Posso completar a última estrofe?

- Keh! Pode, é sua mesmo! - deu ombros noavamente, mas deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. Ela tinha gostado..

- Que bom... mas, eu precisava de um lápis, uma caneta... qualquer coisa. – ela ficou olhando para os lados na praia, como se alguma espécie de cabeta pudesse se materializar na frente dela e puft! Já poderia escrever.

- O que você vai escrever? - tateou os bolsos em busca de algo, mas não encontrou nada.

- Bem... eu pensei em apenas uma frase, para finalizar a música. – ela sentou-se na areia e disse. – Eu acho que poderia repetir o refrão que seria "Pois você sabe que eu andaria mil milhas/ Se eu apenas pudesse te ver...". Bom... aí eu colocaria "Se eu apenas pudesse te abraçar... está noite. – ela falou. – E então?

- Como ficaria isso em inglês? - ele fez uma cara de curioso, uma coisa que Kagome pouco via nele.

- Ahh... ficaria "Cause you know I´d walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... If I could just hold you... Tonight". Acho que ficaria assim… - olhou para ele. – Gostou?

- Não entendi nada, mas soa legal!

Ela riu do comentário dele.

- Já estou até pensando no ritmo... – e começou a cantarolar e mexer a cabeça de acordo com o que estava pensando. Inuyasha sorriu enquanto a observava.

- Hum... – ela parou um pouco pensando. – Preciso do piano...

- Você quer voltar para casa?

- Ahh... não sei. Tanto faz. – ela se levantou e bateu no short.

- Ei, pensei que tivessem morrido ai! - Miroku gritou ao longe.

- Não... a gente não morreu Miroku! – Kagome gritou de volta. Deu a mão para Inuyasha e eles voltaram para a movimentação das pessoas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando finalmente chegaram em casa, devia ser por volta de meia noite e pouquinho. Não era tão tarde, mas o suficiente para Kagome estar cansada.

A festa tinha sido super engraçada. Era engraçado como Sango controlava tudo que Miroku falava, também, ele chegou a perguntar para Rin se ela já tinha posto algum tipo de silicone. E claro, levou quatro a cinco cascudos. E quando Kagome viu Seshoumaru rindo? Ela ficou tanto tempo parada olhando e apontando que o estressou e este acabou batendo em Inuyasha para não bater nela.

Eles conversaram sobre tudo, até sobre as orelhinhas de Inuyasha e de como Miroku e Seshoumaru achavam isso gay, o que não deixou o hannyou nada feliz.

Mas para Kagome, a parte mais engraçada, foi a entrega de presentes. Bem, ela mesma não deu nada e se sentiu sem graça, mas Rin tinha dado um pijama com a estampa do Pikachu, Sango deu um perfume Kaiak, Seshoumaru deu um cascudo para ver se "ele começa pensar" e Miroku deu um pote de ramém.

- Ahh... – ela deitou na cama depois de um rápido banho. Ficou toda espaçosa. – Inu... de qual presente você gostou mais?

- Que pergunta idiota! Do ramém! - ele voltou do banheiro com os cabelos pratas e com a toalha enrolada na cintura para pegar uma roupa e voltou para o banheiro. - Por que? - perguntou de lá de dentro.

- Eu sabia! – ela respondeu alto. – Eu prometo que no seu próximo aniversário eu lhe dou um ótimo presente. É que eu não sabia mesmo, viu Inu?

- Tanto faz! - Inuyasha resurgiu no quarto e se deitou na cama. - Não ligue para isso Ká..

- Ahh.. eu ligo... – ela se acomodou melhor para ele poder se aproximar dela. – Eu tenho que pensar desde já no que te dar de presente. É difícil, sabe? Será que você não pode me dar nenhuma dica?

- Kagome, o que eu mais gosto é de estar com você! - passou os dedos pela pele macia dela. - Como você já está aqui eu não preciso de presente..

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o toque calmo de Inuyasha sobre sua pele.

- Agora... - deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios e na testa. - Boa noite, você tem faculdade amanhã..!

- Eu sei disso... sei também que a Kagura vai me bater... Boa noite Inu! – fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava começando a escurecer. As estrelas brilhavam no céu como um manto de luminárias. Kagome caminhava contente pela rua. Nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Daí a dois dias elas seria Sra. Kagome Higurashi Taisho. Riu com o pensar das confusões daquele mês. Rin, depois de dizer a todos que estava grávida, estava mais doidinha do que nunca. Corria para todos os lados com as provas do vestido, além da maquiagem. Mas, para o bem de todos, tudo estava resolvido.

Chegou em frente ao grande portão, abriu e correu pelo jardim rumo a grande porta de entrada. Vasculhou sua bolsa em busca da chave, logo abrindo a porta e avistando a sala escura. Acendeu as luzes e deduziu que Inuyasha estava em outro lugar.

Inuyasha amassou outra folha de papel a jogando no chão. Estava a dois dias do casamento e ele não tinha escrito nada sobre os votos! também, tinha tanta coisa para fazer agora que tomava conta da concecionária da cidade vizinha. Tinha sido o trato com Seshoumaru: ou ele mudava para Tókio ou tomava conta da cooncecionária. Afinal, ele não podia ganhar o dinheiro da empresa do pai deles sem fazer absolutamente NADA.

Releu a única frase que escreveu 'eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você' e bufou irritado.

- Droga! Isso é tão... Clichê! - estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não reparou em Kagome entrando no quarto.

- Oi Inu! – Kagome colocou sua bolsa dentro do closet do quarto. – O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, sentando do seu lado na cama.

- N-nada! - amassou o outro papel e jogou discretamente para a pilha atrás de si. - Por q-que? Heheh

- Aham... sei. Vou fingir que acredito... – olhou para ele desconfiada. – Seu dia foi bom?

- Foi ótimo! - Kagome estreitou os olhos para ele. Tinha alguma coisa errada! Ele SEMPRE reclamava de algo no trabalho. - E o seu?

- Foi bom... mas você está mentindo... – cruzou as pernas em cima da cama, e tocou o rosto de Inuyasha, virando para poder encará-la. – Pode falar... – disse doce.

- Você já fez os seus? - perguntou em um momento de extrema coragem.

- Meus o quê? – ficou espantada.

- Esquece! Delirei! - levantou da cama e catou os papéis para jogar no lixo. - Deixa para lá! Ignora o que eu disse!

- Bom... – ela resolveu esquecer o que ele disse. Não iria insistir se ele não quisesse. Levantou-se da cama, foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou algumas coisas. – Eu vou tomar banho, viu? – se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho. – Não precisa ficar assim tão transtornado por causa dos votos... eu acabei de crer nisso hoje a tarde na faculdade. – e entrou no banheiro.

- Então.. Você ainda não fez os seus?

- Não e eu decidi não fazer nada planejado. Eu quero dizer o que me passar pela cabeça na hora. Eu tenho certeza que vai ser muito mais sincero do que eu escrever dois dias antes.

- Sério..?

- Sério... agora pára com isso e vai comer.. sei lá! – deu outro selinho nele e foi para o banheiro.

Inuyasha foi fazer o que ela mandou. Fez logo dois pratos de ramém, um para ele e outro para ela. E deu tempo de fazer um caprichado já que ela demorava bastante no banheiro. Encheu de queijo derretido e picou uns pedaços de azeitona e fez um molho. Estava sem fome.. Resolveu por fazer um suco de maracujá, talvez, se ele ficasse sentindo o cheiro da comida, a fome vinha! Mas não adiantou, ele ficou olhando o prato. Um encarando o outro. Daqui a dois dias ele iria se casar. Nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça que iria se casar com alguém e dedicar o resto de sua vida a ela. Estava tão nervoso que, às vezes, perdia o sono. Estava nervoso, ansioso, agitado.. Mas podia afirmar que não estava confuso e que tinha certeza absoluta de que iria fazer isso.

Kagome terminou seu banho e mudou de roupa. Colocou um short branco com uma blusa também branca, só que com o rostinho da Boo estampado nela. Penteou os cabelos e desceu as escadas. Sentiu um cheiro peculiar vindo da cozinha. Será que ele tinha feito..

- Ramém com queijo? – ela chegou na porta da cozinha e deu um sorriso. – Fazia um bom tempo que não comia. – andou até ele, pegou seu prato, mas alguma coisa a fez parar. Inuyasha ficava olhando para o prato de ramém e nem sequer comeu uma colherada. – Inuyasha... – colocou a mão no rosto dele. – Você está estranho...

- Por que? - enrolou o macarrão no garfo e o deixou cair de volta no prato.

- Você não quer comer, não está sorrindo... – piscou um pouco os olhos. – Eu também estou ficando triste sabia? Nem está parecendo que nós vamos nos casar daqui a dois dias.

- Esse é o problema!

- O que? Você está triste porque... – ela abaixou o rosto. – Inuyasha... você não quer se casar, é isso? – Kagome tentou evitar, mas por mais forte que ela fosse (mentira!), seus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos.

- Não é isso Ká! - ele se dirigiu para perto dela levantando seu rosto. - Não chora.. Não é isso! É que.. Eu.. Estou com medo!

- Medo? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Como assim medo?

- E se você se enjoar de mim? - murmurou. - O que eu vou fazer sem você?

- Quem disse que eu vou me enjoar de você? Você é minha vida... como eu posso me enjoar de você? – agora as pequenas lágrimas formadas caíam pelo rosto delicado de Kagome.

- Eu não sei! - passou o polegar para poder limpar as lágrimas que desciam. - Pára de chorar!

- Eu não consigo, droga! – fungou. – Olha o que você faz comigo!

- Tá vendo, eu fiz você chorar! - a trouxe para um abraço no chão, que era onde ele estava ajoelhado. - Desculpa..

- Não precisa se desculpar... – ela se aconchegou mais no abraço. – Eu sou uma boba mesmo. Choro por tudo.

- É, eu sei.. - riu. - Promete que não vai desistir de mim?

- Eu prometo Inuyasha Taisho que eu nunca vou ficar longe de você! – sorriu, com o rastro da lágrima em seu rosto. E por um breve momento, Kagome viu. Breve porque ele a abraçou e ela não pode olhar diretamente para os olhos dourados que ela jurava também estarem úmidos.

- Eu te amo muito Inuyasha, e nada, nem ninguém vai poder mudar o que eu sinto por você. – ela o apertou mais, com medo de que ele fosse só uma miragem.

- Eu também pequena, te amo muito.. - a voz dele saiu chorosa. Ela mal acreditava que ELE estava chorando.

- Não chora, Inu! – ela riu um pouco. – Eu estou aqui, e sempre estarei.

- Quem disse que eu estou chorando?

- Nada.. eu só tive um pressentimento... Eu sei que você não chorou. – desfez o abraço e o olhou nos olhos.

- Acho bom.. - agora ele tinha até fungado. Kagome sorriu.

Ela deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele.

- Ei! Eu que faço isso!

- Eu não posso fazer não? – fez-se de indignada.

- Só em mim..

- Tudo bem... só em você então! – ela de novo deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele.

- Mais embaixo!

Ela riu e então fez o que ele pediu. Deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Inuyasha rapidamente aprofundou o beijo. Kagome riu internamente, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele que se apoiou em um dos braços para poder continuar sentado no chão da cozinha.

O beijo foi se acalmando até ficarem só nos selinhos. Kagome suspirou pesadamente, como se estivesse criando coragem.

- Inu... – ela murmurou. – Eu estou pronta... – disse devagarzinho para ele.

- Pronta para que? - murmurou de volta ainda procurando os lábios da jovem.

Kagome mordeu os lábios. Ficou envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo criou uma coragem muito grande.

- Para ser sua... – olhou para os olhos dourados do hanyou a sua frente.

- Kagome..

- Inuyasha... por favor. Me deixa ser sua... – fechou os olhos respirando profundamente.

- Você já é minha..! - olhou sério para ela. - Faltam dois dias para o casamento, amanhã vai ser uma correria só porque temos o ensaio...

- Eu não estou preocupada com amanhã. Eu quero viver hoje, agora. – abriu os olhos brilhantes.

- Ká, amanhã vai ser agitado, você não vai estar disposta e vai estar dolorida..! Por favor..? - passou a mão no rosto dela. - Aí, na Lua de Mel, vai ser super divertido.. - sorriu com um pingo de malícia. - Afinal, você nem sabe onde é né..

- Quer parar a palhaçada! – ela riu um pouco. – Se você não quer... – ela sussurou perto do seu ouvido. - ...é só dizer.

Estreitou os olhos para ela.

- Psicologia barata não funciona comigo!

- Que bom... nem comigo. – ela disse olhando fixamente para os olhos dele. – Eu apenas me deixo levar pelo o que eu estou sentindo na hora...

- E o que você está sentindo agora? - susssurrou.

- Sentindo uma onda de felicidade e ao mesmo tempo calor... – fechou os olhos de novo respirando fundo.

- Então vai tomar banho! - ele levantou. Se continuasse ali, iria acabar cedendo.

Kagome viu Inuyasha se afastando para a sala. Ela iria conseguir. Ahh... ela ia sim. Correu com vontade e pulou nas costas dele. Ele levou um susto, mas conseguiu segurá-la. A moça não perdeu tempo e voltou a provocá-lo. Dessa vez, ela deu uma pequena mordida em sua orelha. Riu do tremor que o hanyou sentiu. E antes que ela pudesse piscar, ele tinha a pressionado contra a parece e virado para ela.

- Você é insistente.. - a voz saiu rouca

- Você não sabe o quanto... – murmurou sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela mesmo não estava se reconhecendo. E o pior de tudo. Estava sendo o mais sincera possível. Ela provavelmente acordou uma Kagome adormecida.

Pronto. Toda a resistência de Inuyasha tinha simplesmente evaporado no ar. E quando viu, os dois já estavam subindo a trancos e barrancos a pequena escada que dava para a parte de cima da casa. Como estava escuro, Kagome quase tropeçava várias vezes o que os fazia rir.

A porta do quarto foi aberta por um Inuyasha de costas que agora beijava Kagome. Não havia iluminação. Apenas a luz da lua era cúmplice naquele momento. A moça nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, passou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Inuyasha, descendo até suas costas para depois passar para o peito másculo coberto pela camisa social que ela mesma começou a abrir enquanto ainda o beijava. Terminou tacando a blusa longe.

Inuyasha encarou os olhos azuis procurando qualquer pingo de medo... Ou.. Sei lá! Nem ele sabia... Sorriu para ela antes de levantar a blusa dela devagar.

Os olhos dos dois não se desviavam. Aquele momento estava sendo mágico. Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso. Beijou Inuyasha mais uma vez sentindo-se cada vez melhor. As mãos dele foram passeando por sua cintura e elas tremiam em cima da pele macia de Kagome. Ela se afastou e sussurrou para ele.

- Eu te amo muito... – rosçou seu nariz no dele e disse mais uma vez. – Eu vou guardar isso comigo pra sempre.

- Eu também... – e para a surpresa de ambos, foi Kagome quem empurrou o hannyou na cama deitando em cima dele.

- Chega de papo sim? – sorriu para ele.

- Como você quiser!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que barulho irritante era aquele? Ah sim.. O despertador.

Suas mãos tocaram o travesseiro em busca de um sono melhor. Suspirou sorrindo. Aquela tinha sido a melhor noite de sua vida. Ainda estava em momento de transe, quando aquele infeliz despertador tocou. Ela tateou em busca dele, mas algo o fez parar antes que ela chegasse perto dele.

- Bom dia pequena!

Kagome se mexeu para o lado em que a voz vinha. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos e deu um sorriso.

- Bom dia.

- A Rin já está lá..

- Lá aonde? – Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida.

- No salão.. Lembra? O ensaio! Eu te disse ontem! - Inuyasha olhou para ela.

- Ahh... – Kagome fez uma cara de desapontada e cobriu seu rosto com o edredom. – Quero dormir mais! – sua voz saiu abafada.

- Viu! Eu te disse ontem, mas você é insistente!

- Eu sei que sou... – tirou o edredom do rosto e sorriu. – Mas... me deixa dormir só mais cinco minutos? Por favor? – ela fez uma carinha pidona.

- Tá bom..! - Kagome fechou os olhos e parecia que tinha piscado! Quando acordou de novo, Inuyasha não estava mais lá e ela já estava vestida com o blusão que ela tacou longe na noite anterior.

Sentou-se na cama, ainda com muita preguiça. Inuyasha tinha razão. Ela era mesmo muito teimosa. Mas sorriu com o acontecido na noite passada. Apesar de tudo, foi lindo. Levantou seus braços se espreguiçando, quando a porta se abriu e um Inuyasha, já pronto para sair, entrou.

- Agora você vai ter que levantar. - riu.

- Eu sei disso... – levantou-se da cama, foi até Inuyasha e o abraçou.

- Que foi..? – perguntou a abraçando.

- Nada... só queria abraçar você. E dizer que a noite passada foi a melhor de toda a minha vida. – olhou nos olhos dele.

- Virão outras melhores..

Ela sorriu docemente e lhe deu um beijo.

- Adorei sua camisa... vou pegá-la emprestada mais vezes... – riu, se soltando dele. Foi para o closet pegar algo para vestir. Inuyasha voltou a sentar-se na cama, sorriu cheirando o ar.

- Eu realmente pensava que não tinha como seu cheiro ficar melhor..

- Hum? – ela saiu do closet com uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha em suas mãos.

O sorriso alargou-se antes de continuar.

- Agora o seu cheiro está misturado com o meu... E ah! Seshoumaru também vai perceber isso..

- Eu aposto que está mesmo melhor. Pena eu não ter o faro apurado como o seu... – andou até ele mais uma vez e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Preciso tomar banho...

- Tem certeza? - ele a segurou pelo pulso.

- Certeza de quê? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- De que você vai tomar banho..

- Vou sim... por quê? – olhou para ele sorrindo.

- Porque o cheiro vai ficar mais fraco...

Ela abriu um sorriso e olhou para ele.

- Ele pode ficar mais fraco, mas para mim, vai sempre estar comigo... – deu um beijo nele. – E... bom.. ele pode ficar fraco... a não ser que... Não, deixa pra lá. – e seguiu para o banheiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de quase uma hora, eles finalmente chegaram. Sango e Miroku estavam lá conversando com Seshoumaru, enquanto sua mãe e Rin terminavam de dar as instruções para o pessoal que ajeitava o lugar. Kaede conversava com seu pai animadamente e alguns outros convidados estavam espalhados pelo lugar. Lugar este que estava realmente lindo. Havia lustres espalhados ao decorrer do grande salão, que possuía mesas redondas com toalhas brancas. Grandes janelas com molduras douradas se encontravam nas paredes pintadas de com um creme suave. A mesa do buffet que era bastante extensa já estava posta, mas só com a toalha. Um palco mais ao lado estava montado onde uma banda tocaria.

Kagome sorriu, mal podia esperar.

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! – Rin exclamou atrás deles.

- Desculpe Rin! – Kagome se aproximou de mãos dadas à Inuyasha. – Foi minha culpa dessa fez... dormi demais... – sorriu e olhou para Inuyasha, voltando-se para Rin.

- Uhm.. Sei.. - ela deu um sorrisinho esperto. - Inuyasha, preciso falar com a Katchinha!

- Ótimo, você não tem boca? - o hannyou não se moveu do lugar.

- Inu... acho que ela quer uma conversa particular..! – mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um beijo nele. – Vai ver outras coisas, sim? Depois a gente se encontra. – e lhe deu outro beijo.

- Keh! Tanto faz.. - soltou a mão dela e foi-se. Rin voltou os olhos para Kagome, e disse empolgada:

- Ela vem! - sussurrou.

- Ahh... que bom! Eu já estava ficando preocupada. Rin, você é mesmo um anjo, sabia? – abraçou Rin. – Bem... está tudo dando certo por aqui? – olhou a movimentação ao redor. Várias pessoas andavam de um lado para outro. Ahh... não só essas pessoas. Alguns fotógrafos circulavam o local em busca de algum flagra antes do casamento, mas parece que a segurança não dava a mínima brecha para isso.

- Só que ela tá namorando.. E ela vem com o Kouga! - ela fez uma cara estranha. - Eu disse que ele podia vir, né..!

- Hum... por mim tudo bem. Só não deixa o Inuyasha saber disso, ok? Chega de confusões por causa do Kouga. Se bem que... já que ele está com essa pessoa, não vai causar nada aqui... – ela piscou um pouco os olhos e se virou para Rin. – Ahh... Rin. Estou tão feliz.

- O que houve..?

- O casamento... está tudo tão lindo. Eu nunca imaginei que poderia viver algo parecido com isso.

- Foi muito engraçado quando me casei com o Seshy! Ou era no dia, ou só daqi a dois meses. Ai eu virei para ele: Vamos? Ai ele: vamos. E o Inuyasha? Parou de gravar para vir ser padrinho! Melhor dia da minha vida, não esqueço mais!

- Por mais estranho que seja, não dá para esquecer desse dia nunca. – riu com seu comentário. – Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa? Pode falar, Comandante Rin!

- Aeeeee Inuyasha! - Rin e Kagome viraram para ver Miroku sendo nocauteado pelo prórpio.

- Meu Deus... o que foi isso? – Kagome virou-se na direção de Inuyasha e Miroku. Miroku, que tinha se recuperado, ficou sorrindo marotamente para Inuyasha. O que será que eles estavam falando?

- Eu realmente não sei.. - Olhou para ver Seshoumaru sorrindo. Isso, por incrível que pareça, não era uma coisa muito boa. Ele com certeza tinha aprontado alguma. Começou a andar até lá e Kagome a seguiu. - O que aconteceu? - perguntou à todos, mas olhando Seshoumaru.

- Eu fiz um comentário.

- Que comentário? – Kagome arregalou os olhos em busca de uma resposta.

Miroku chegou perto dela e passou o braço pelos ombros da morena ainda desconfiada.

- A noite foi boa ontem heim..

- Desgraçado! Agora eu te pego! - os dois começaram a correr pelo salão, quse derrubavam as pessoas qeu transitavam por ali, ajeitando as coisas.

- Ai meu Deus! – o rosto de Kagome foi ficando corado até a raiz dos cabelos. Sango balançou a cabeça em sinal de constrangimento.

- Não liga Ká! Você sabe como o Miroku é tapado. – ela puxou Kagome e Rin para um canto. – Mas... conta aí. Aconteceu mesmo?

- Ahh... – Kagome estava respirando mais devagar, apesar da pergunta. – Aconteceu.. – riu. – Mas... quase que não. Eu meio que... para falar a verdade, agarrei o Inuyasha.

- O QUE? - Sango berrou e Miroku passou por elas rindo ainda sendo seguido pelo hannyou

- Calma Sango... – riu do berro da amiga. – É que... eu disse para ele que estava pronta e tal. Só que ele disse que não precisava, que nós íamos nos casar daí a dois dias, que ele prometia que iria ser incrível. Só que eu não agüentei... eu me lembro de pular nas costas dele... e aí a gente riu um bocado. Ele me chamou de insistente. Então.. ele não conseguiu escapar dos meus encantos...

- A Sango é muito esperta.. - Rin comentou. - Ela sempre pergunta e nunca fala nada..

- É mesmo... hei... Pode ir falando... - Kagome fez gestos com a mão para Sango desembuchar tudo.

Elas ouviram um barulho estranho vindo de um canto do salão. Miroku estava sentado com as mãos na cabeça. Inuyasha vinha andando até as meninas, com um ar de vitorioso.

- Será que posso seqüestrar a Kagome por algum tempo? – ele perguntou para a rodinha de meninas formada.

- Claro, Inuyasha! – Sango deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Hei... Se a senhorita pensa que escapou dessa conversa, está muito enganada! – Kagome exclamou. – Estou indo mas quero respostas depois... – e foi sendo puxada por Inuyasha.

- Pode deixar Katchinha... ela não me escapa! Depois eu te conto... – e Rin começou a rir.

Inuyasha deu a mão para Kagome e eles andaram para um canto afastado do salão, onde eles pudessem ver a movimentação das coisas.

- Esta vendo aquele cara de camisa laranja? - Kagome olhou por cima do ombro e viu. Ele disfarçadamente desviando o olhar. - Ele está prestando atenção em você, qualquer deslize que você der, ele irá fotogafar.

- Ahh... ok. Pode deixar. – deu um sorriso. – Não vou nem olhar para ele... sabe.. eu ainda não estou acostumada com isso... fotógrafos e flashes...

- É muito fácil de perceber.. Olha aquele lá. - apontou discretamente para um outro que estava bem perto de Rin e Sango. Ele parecia ter algum problema com a máquina, e quando Kagome ia perguntar ao Inuyasha o que tinha demais, ele pareceu estar dando um zoom na frente delas, e bem na hora que ia ajeitar algo na parte de trás da saia que usava.

Inocentemente que ninguém estaria vendo, Sorte que Rin estava lá. - Com certeza Rin já sabe..

- Ahh... preciso aprender essas manhas... – riu. – Mas... você queria me seqüestrar só por causa disso? – ela olhou torto para ele.

- É!

- Ahh... poxa... – ela fez um bico. – Eu achava que você queria me raptar para ficar perto de mim...

- Você é muio boba.. - sorriu para em seguida beijar-lhe.

- Eu sei... – abraçou Inuyasha.

- Eu quero me casar com você logo..!

- Será que você não vai se arrepender não? Acho que vai se enjoar de mim... pode ter certeza. Eu fico MUITO estressada, às vezes...

- Não, eu tenho certeza..! E seu problema com estresse, eu posso resolver... - sorriu para ela e percebeu que Rin os chamavam.. ia começar o ensaio. - Não sei por que diabos estamos aqui! O que ela quer ensaiar?

- Ahh... essa é uma boa pergunta! – puxou a mão dele e foi em direção a Rin. – Mas, não se pode discutir com ela...

- A imprensa ainda está aqui? - perguntou para Seshoumaru e ele negou. Rin sorriu e olhou para todos a sua volta. - Ótimo. Vamos começar por vocês.. - ela sorriu ainda mais e apontou para Inuyasha e Kagome que riu do suspiro desanimado de Inuyasha.

Eles se aproximaram e Rin deu várias dicas.

- Prestem atenção porque nós não vamos repetir isso e não pode dar errado na hora, tudo bem? Simplesmente NÃO pode! – suspirou. – Primeiro, o Inuyasha entra sozinho. Inu-chan, você vai entrar calmamente, até o altar. Depois, Sango e o Miroku entram e logo atrás eu e o Sesshy. – respirou para continuar. – E então... a grande entrada triunfal da Katchinha com o pai dela. – virou-se para Kagome. – Você vai entrar sempre sorrindo e andando leve como uma pluma. Como se você estivesse voando. Seu pai a acompanha até o altar e dá a sua mão para o Inuyasha. – ela relaxa os ombros. – Alguma pergunta? - Sango levantou a mão inssegura.

- Pode falar Sango... – Rin dirigiu seu olhar para a moça.

- Quem entrega as alianças?

- Hum... esse foi realmente um problema. Porém... eu achei melhor a mãe da Katichinha ficar com as alianças. E, quando for o momento, ela irá entregá-las ao Inu-chan. – deu um sorriso. – Mais alguém? - ninguém deu sinal de vida e Inuyasha olhava o teto. Rin bufou mais não disse nada. - Ótimo! Bem, depois da cerimônia, todos nós viremos para cá, E Katchinha e Inu-chan devem chegar primeiro. - virou-se para eles. - Vocês vão ficar parados ali na porta para receber os parabéns e tal...

- Bom... acho que conseguir entender tudo. Muito obrigada Rin por estar ajudando. Acho que se fosse eu sozinha, já tinha ficado louca.

- Que isso Katchinha! Não é nada e ahh... – levantou um dedo. – Não posso me esquecer. Amanhã bem cedo eu vou te buscar na sua casa, para seu dia de noiva. – Kagome fez uma cara estranha. – É claro, Katchinha! O dia da noiva é T-U-D-O. Pode confiar. Você relaxa tanto que nem parece que vai se casar... – riu.

- Iii... parece que hoje à noite não vai ter festinha, hein Inuya... Ai! – Miroku passou a mão na cabeça, onde Sango tinha dado um belo tapa.

- Agora, vamos treinar a parte da primeira valsa! Sabe, eu pensei da Ká dançar primeiro com o pai, e depois dançar com o Inu-chan.. Porque seria como se o pai dela tivesse 'entregando' - ela fez as aspas no ar. - a Ká pro Inu.. Que nem na igreja sabe? Então, alguém discorda?

CRI CRI CRI

- E depois, o brinde! Eu sinceramente gostaria que Miroku fizesse, porque ele é suuuuuper engraçado.. - Miroku a cortou.

- Eu sei disso Rin. Sou a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo. Além de ser também o mais... – Sango o interrompeu.

- Ok, ok... o mais tarado. Você realmente tem razão.

- Hahaha, se ferrou! - Inuyasha finalmente se pronunciou, mas ficou quieto no seu canto quando Kagome estreitou os olhos para ele. Principalmente depois do biliscão que sentiu em sua mão.

- Bem.. Continuando.. O resto é só festa! - Rin sorriu piscando um dos olhos.

- Estamos liberados? - o hannyou eprguntou com medo de mais outro beliscão.

- Ah... Estão sim Inu-chan. MAS... – ela levantou o braço no momentoem que Inuyashase levantava e puxava Kagome para a saída. – Não esqueçam do horário. Pelo amor de qualquer coisa... Pontualidade é fundamental. – deu um sorriso. – Pronto.. podem ir! - Inuyasha levantou como se estivesse na escola e o sinal do recreio tivesse batido.

- Eu estou com fome! - esticou os braços espreguiçando-se de maneira graciosa.

- Por que eu nunca me surpreendo com isso? – Kagome sorriu, sendo abraçada por Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O capim do jardim estava macio. Resolveu ficar deitada lá pensando na vida. Inuyasha, contrariamente a sua vontade, teve que se encontrar urgentemente com Sesshoumaru e Miroku para resolver um assunto da empresa. Já havia feito um bom tempo que ele tinha saído. Ela então, resolveu sair para o jardim. Deitar no campo. E observar o céu. Suas mãos tocavam o capim meio úmido pelo sereno. Fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Ouviu um barulho. Deveria ser um vizinho ou alguém na rua. Virou o rosto e olhou para o lado direito. Os tremulares da água na piscina estavam calmos. E tão convidativos. Será que ela dava um mergulho? Ela nem estava de roupa de banho. Apenas com um short jeans e uma blusa branca de alças.

Tomou sua decisão. E nem viu a porta de vidro da varanda ser aberta. Apenas mergulhou.

Inuyasha, depois de constatar que ela não se encontrava dentro de casa, a viu do lado de fora, na piscina. Sentou-se no chão do jardim esperando que ela emergisse de volta. Qualquer coisa que ele fosse falar, ela não escutaria. Não agora.

Respirou fundo tentando se alcamar. Tinham roubado duas motos durante a noite, e queimado os vídeos de segurança. então só podia ter sido alguém dá concessionária. Felizmente, só podia ter sido uma pessoa: Hinten, ele que tinha a cópia das chaves de onde guardavam os automóveis.

Se jogou para trás e olhou o céu começando a escurecer. Hoje seria noite de lua nova..

Kagome ficou um bom tempo embaixo d'água apenas sentindo o toque da água sobre sua pele. Até que seus pulmões pediram por oxigênio e ela teve que voltar a superfície. Bateu as pernas calmamente e emergiu. Seu rosto estava repleto de pequenas gotículas de água. Resolveu boiar um pouco. Abriu os braços e fechou os olhos. Nem notou Inuyasha do lado da margem da piscina.

E nem Inuyasha percebeu que ela já tinha voltado a superferfície. Era sempre assim, a primeira coisa que acontecia em noites de lua nova: batia um cansaço. Pareceia que era o cansaço de todos os dias que dormia somente quatro horas, porque ele não conseguia voltar a dormir mesmo. Estava quase dormindo e nem tinha percebido. Vagava em seus pensamentos.

Os cabelos pratas foram dando lugar aos negros. Os olhos dourados, agora tornando-se violetas, fitaram uma Kagome abrindo os olhos e notando agora sua presença.

- Inuyasha? – ela chamou, ainda dentro da piscina. – Está tudo bem? Alguma coisa séria na empresa?

- Feh! Roubaram duas motos..

- Nossa... e vocês já descobriram os culpados? – se aproximou da margem onde estava Inuyasha, e colocou seus braços sobre ela, apoiando sua cabeça.

- Só pode ter sido o Hinten. - sentou e começou a explicar. - Só duas pessoas tem a chave de onde ficam os automévies: eu e ele. Eu sei que EU não fui..

- Isso é bem complicado... roubo. Deve ter sido difícil... mas... por que você não vai tomar um banho e descançar? Hoje é lua nova... você vai precisar. – deu um belo sorriso.

- Eu não estou cansado..

- Não... não está. – Kagome deu um impulso e sentou-se na borda. – Quer parar de ser teimoso com você mesmo? Vai... tomar um banho.. relaxa. Prometo que depois faço uma massagem em você...

- Estou relaxado. - Kagome estava começando a ficar estressada.

- Inuyasha vai para o quarto agora tomar um banho. – saiu da piscina e puxou Inuyasha para se levantar.

- Que saco Kagome, eu estava bem aqui! - resmungou e faendo sua 'pose de emburrado'.

- Seu teimoso eu só estou querendo ajudar, mas já que é um saco para você, então fica aqui. – entrou pisando duro na casa, indo direto para o quarto. Até se esqueceu que estava molhada e que precisava urgentemente de uma toalha.

Tudo bem, sabia que ele devia estar estressado. Mais ainda por ser dia de Lua nova, mas ele tinha que ficar insuportável? Bufou irritada e foi até um armarinho que tinha no banheiro pegando a toalha para se enxugar. Era com ele que ia se casar? Aquele ser grosso, irritado, ciumento e guloso? É.. Sorriu seguindo em direção ao quarto deles. Talvez ela tivesse sido um pouco dura com ele não? Entrou no quarto e a primeira coisa que viu foi o hannyou em sua forma humana sentado na cama, enquanto batia o pé.

- Você é muito lerda, demora esse tempo todo para subir? - Plift, toda a sua culpa de ter sido dura com ele tinha evaporado.

- E qual o problema em ser lerda? Eu não acho nada errado nisso... – ela passou por ele reto, indo pegar outra roupa.

- Eu não falei que tinha problema nenhum! Você está imaginando coisas!

Resolveu ignorar o comentário dele. Mudou de roupa. Estava agora com um babydoll. Véspera do casamento e eles PRECISAVAM brigar. Subiu na cama, puxou o travesseiro para si.

- Boa noite. – murmurou. Inuyasha continuou sentado na cama batendo o pé impacientemente.

Kagome fechou os olhos tentando enviar seus pensamentos para a área de descanço. Deveria se lembrar que amanhã teria que acordar cedo para o dia da noiva e... De que faria sentido ter o dia da noiva se ela e Inuyasha estivessem brigados? Eram dois crianças, isso sim. Mas ela não arredaria o pé. E pior... eles ficariam sem se ver até a cerimônia e... Ela piscou os olhos. Sentou-se na cama.

- Inuyasha... – ela chamou. – Olha... desculpa está bem? Eu só queria que você descançasse... só isso. Não queria brigar com você por um motivo tão bobo.

- Não. - disse seco para depois virar para ela, ficando de joelho em cima da cama. - Eu é que sou um idiota! Eu sempre desconto todo o meu estresse em quem não merece.. - pegou uma das mãos da moça e beijou. - Desculpa tá?

Ela sorriu.

- É claro que eu desculpo. E eu sei.. você está estressado. Por isso disse para você descançar. – colocou uma mecha do cabelo no lugar. – Vai lá tomar um banho, sim? – se afastou da mão dele, deitou-se de novo, mas manteve os olhos abertos.

- Boa noite Ká. - sussurrou. Depositou um beijo na testa dela antes de se dirijir ao banheiro para tomar banho.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

A cama estava tão quentinha fazia minutos. Mas, de repente ela se esfriou. E ao mesmo tempo parece ter perdido peso. Sentiu os cabelos de ontem já secos. Em compensação, o travesseiro estava úmido. Murmurou uma ou duas palavras, virou para o outro lado e respirou fundo tentando recuperar o sono.

Voltou a abrir os olhos para mudar de posição. Franziu o cenho quando encontrou olhos castanhos a sua frente.

- Buuu!

- AAAHHHH! – Kagome só pôde ouvir seu próprio grito. Numa fração de segundo estava estabacada no chão. Ahh... é claro. Ela TINHA que levar um tombo no dia do seu casamento.

- Bom dia KATCHINHA! - Era só a Rin.

- Rin? – Kagome piscou um pouco os olhos para ver se era a Rin mesmo ou só um sonho e ela iria voltar para a cama sem nenhuma mancha roxa. Passou a mão na frente dos olhos. – É você?

- Claro que sou eu bobinha! - Kagome chegou a ficar espantada com o sorriso vibrante de Rin. - Bem que Inu-chan disse que você ia cair.. Hihiihii

- Ahh... isso é bem típico. – ela se levantou. – Bom dia Rin! E desculpe por essa recepção doida. – deu um sorriso. – Mas.. o que faz aqui? Você disse que eu mesma iria até... o Dia da Noiva, não é mesmo?

- É! Sango já deve estar para chegar aqui também. - comentou olhando o relógio. - Até agora, tudo saindo como planejado!

- Hum... então o Dia da Noiva vai ser aqui? – sorriu.

- Aham! Os massagistas, cabelereiros, manicures, pedicures, a depiladora... Todo mundo vai vir aqui! - ela deu um gritinho animado. Gritinho... Toda vez que alguém grita ALGUÉM reclama.. Cadê ele?

- Nossa... isso é bem incrível, mas... – seu sorriso se desfez procurando uma resposta. – Cadê o Inuyasha?

- Ah! Ele foi embora mais cedo! É o dia da NOIVA! Então, ele foi para a casa do Miroku para a deaspedida de solteiro.

- Ahh.. tudo bem. – ela abaixou a cabeça, mas... espera um instante. Despedida de solteiro? Com o Miroku? – Hei... ele vai ter uma despedida de solteiro? – arregalou os olhos para Rin.

- Claro! - ela respondeu radiante não entendo o ponto de vista de Kagome.

- Com o Miroku? – seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados. Resolveu se sentar para se acalmar.

- É ué! Ahh! Eu não pensei nisso.. - Rin ficou meio sem-graça olhando para Kagome sentada na cama. - Mas... Uhm.. O Seshy tá lá.. Ele vai resolver.. - deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Bom... acho que eu já fico um pouco aliviada por saber disso, mesmo sabendo que o Inuyasha é um cabeça dura. – levantou os olhos. – Melhor esquecer... o Dia da Noiva vai ser fabuloso.

- Ah sim! Inuyasha deixou um bilhete cheiroso para você! - Rin piscou poara ela e fez um gesto para que ela a seguisse.

Kagome riu do comentário da amiga, mas resolveu apenas segui-la. O que será que Inuyasha havia deixado para ela. As duas desceram as escadas até a sala. Rin foi andando até onde estava o piano, no centro da sala. E, em cima dele havia um buquê de flores. Muitas flores por sinal.

- Ele é muito fofo com você! - ela fez questão de dar enfase em 'você'.

Kagome apenas pegou o buquê o abraçou forte e cheirou as rosas. Lindas. Rin ficou sorrindo, observando a cena.

- Ele é sempre um fofo...

- Tem um trequinho branco ali.. - apontou um pedaçinho de paple rasgado de qualquer jeito em meio ao vermelho das rosas. - O que está escrito? - Rin pergutou assim que ela abriu o papel

- Está escrito "Tive que sair cedo, se não a Rin iria me expulsar daí. Essas flores são só para te lembrar que nada no mundo é mais lindo do que você. Te espero no altar, ansioso. Te amo Pequena, Inuyasha" – um sorriso grande apareceu no rosto de Kagome.

- AAAIII QUE FOFO! - Rin gritou depois que ela mesma leu naquela letrinha de médico que era a do Inuyasha.

Kagome levou um susto com o grito estridente de Rin. Ela apenas sorriu. Ele era a pessoa certa. Ele era o homem com quem iria passar a vida toda feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- De-despedida de solteiro? - mal tinha pisado na casinha azul e Miroku dava aquela notícia.

- É claro Inuyasha... – Miroku recebeu o primo de braços abertos e com o sorriso largo. - Pense bem... você vai se casar... claro, com a Kagome que é linda e que sabemos por fonte que é boa de cama... – Inuyasha olhou para ele com os olhos soltando faíscas. – Mas... olha. Você vai ter que parar definitivamente com sua vida de garanhão, cara. Precisamos de um dia para comemorar. – os olhos dele ficaram sonhadores. – E olha... que dia meu amigo. Acho que eu quero que chegue o dia do meu casamento logo só para isso.

- Mas eu não quero despedida de solteiro! - disse acabando com os sonhos de Miroku.

- Ganhei. - foi tudo que o youkai disse sentado na poltrona da sala lendo jornal.

- M-as... Ma-s... Inuyasha! Pensa.. você vai ter... – Miroku ia começar um discusso de convencimento, mas o meio-youkai o interrompeu.

- Não adianta Miroku..! - o hannyou se jogou no chão apra poder prestar atenção na TV que estava ligada.

- Posso falar? - Seshoumaru desviou sua atenção para os meninos que também retribuíram o olhar. - Maratona Duro de Matar?

- To dentro! - Inuyasha logo respondeu, animado.

Miroku fez um muxoxo.

- Se é assim, né... fazer o que. Eu já estava até pensando naquelas... – começou a fazer gestos com as mãos no ar.

- Ahh... acho que a "Sangozinha" vai gostar de saber disso... – Sesshoumaru retrucou.

- Hei.. não mete a Sangosinha no assunto. Eu a amo. Só pensei em... – ele fungou. – Ahh... deixa pra lá... Duro de matar.. isso aí..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faltavam exatamente duas horas e trinta e dois minutos para seu casamento. O céu já estava começando a escurecer. Mas estava lá, deitada numa mesa fazia meia hora, fazendo acupuntura. No início ficara meio receosa, eles iria espetar aquelas coisas no seu corpo. Mas agora.. Ah.. Estava completamente relaxada. Quando o senhor terminou de retirar a última agulha ou alfinete, não sabia o que era, ela levantou e foi até o telefone para saber de seu noivo. O que ele estaria fazendo.

Discou o número da casa do Miroku, meio receosa. O que será que eles estariam aprontando?

- Alô? – Kagome murmurou. Ouviu um barulho distante. Pareciam voz alteradas, bem altas.

- ALÔ? - Era Miroku, parecia estar empolgado. Ao fundo, ela podia ouvir as risadas de Inuyasha e Seshoumaru.

- Oi Miroku! É a Kagome. – deu um sorriso nervoso. – Ele está aí perto?

- TÁ! PERAI. - Kagome ouviu Miroku gritar por ele do outro lado, e logo a risada dele ficou mais perto e ele atendeu. - OI!

- Oi Inu... está tudo bem aí? – Kagome ficou meio incerta com o que falar. Afinal, ela tinha que admitir para ela mesma. Estava com medo do que estaria acontecendo na casa do Miroku.

- Tudo ótimo! - ele riu de novo de alguma coisa que teria acontecido lá. - Por que?

- Ahh... por nada. Só liguei mesmo para ver se você estava bem... – pronto. O assunto tinha acabado e ela estava parecendo uma noiva boba com medo de perder o noivo para uma despedida de solteiro. – O que vocês estão fazendo? – ela não pôde se conter.

- Ahm.. Nada não. E você tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, sim... Bom. Desculpe ter incomodado em alguma coisa. Eu já vou porque a Rin está me chamando. – abaixou a cabeça e disse baixinho. – Até daqui a pouco. Eu te amo.

- Também te amo.. - Kagome ouviu ele gritar alguma coisa como 'você está roubando.' - Tchau pequena.

- Tchau... – e desligou o telefone meio incerta. O Inuyasha não está fazendo nada de errado, pensou. Resolveu relaxar. Agora lá vinha a Rin com outra parte do Dia da Noiva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Miroku! Você pegou as minhas fichas! - disse depois que desligou o telefone.

- EU? Você bebeu demais Inuyasha. Não peguei suas fichas, nada. – soltou um risinho. – Parece que a sorte está voltada para mim hoje.

- Seshoumaru! Eu tinha a trinca de valete lembra! - ele puxou as fichas de volta para seu bolinho.

- É maninho, mas parece que o Miroku tinha uma trinca de às. – Sesshoumaru jogou as cartas na mesa, espreguiçando. – Não está na hora da moça se arrumar, não? – dirigiu seu olhar para Inuyasha.

- Eu disse! Eu ganhei. Eu SEMPRE ganho. – Miroku colocou os braços para trás deitando no sofá.

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE MOÇA? - esbravejou. Sehoumaru nem se mexeu.

- Meninos, tem lanche na mesa! - a mãe de Miroku gritou da cozinha. Miroku foi o primeiro a levantar.

- Você escapou dessa vez de sua morte dolorosa.. - ele disse com os olhos estreitos para o meio-irmão.

- Realmente, eu não tinha saída nenhuma de sua raiva inofensiva.. - ele levantou e seguiu Miroku até a cozinha. Os biscoitos daquela humana eram realemnte bons. E por último, Inuyasha pisando duro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como aquela espuma estava boa! Nada do que um bom banho de banheira não resolva os ânimos. Kagome estava a uns bons minutos relaxando naquela água morna, com sais e pétalas de rosa. Se ela soubesse que o dia de noiva fosse tudo isso, tinha pedido para ser a Semana da Noiva. Respirou um bom perfume que emanava o lugar. Calmaria. Perfume. Silêncio e...

- KATCHINHA! Acabou a boa vida! Vamos nos se arrumar logo! Saí da banheira menina... – Rin já vinha com a toalha em mãos, toda estabanada.

Kagome, contra vontade, saiu da banheira se enxugando com a toalha estendida por Rin. Depois disso, pegou um robe e se enrolou nele. Rin puxou suas mãos a trazendo para uma muvuca de pessoas. Era vestido, sapatos, maquiagem, cabelo. Meu Deus. Ela tinha acabado de entrar em um mundo sem volta.

Sentia a mulher pegar uma mecha do seu cabelo e puxá-la apra um lado enquanto uma outra fazia a mesma coisa, mas para outro lado. Sentada num banco com os pés para cima, alguém fazia a unha dos seus pés e outra pessoa, sua mão e Rin, apra completar, fazia a maquiagem.

Sango estava sentada no sofá já com as unhas prontas e o cabelo. Usava só um roupão enquanto lia um artigo da revista super entredida.

- Meu Deus... Parece que você virou mesmo famosa, Ká... – Sango suspirou. – Você acredita que seu casamento foi digno de uma nota. Prestem atenção... – ela preparou a voz para recitar uma pequena parte da nota. – "Nesta noite de sábado o astro de novelas Inuyasha Taisho irá se casar com a bela Kagome Higurashi. Uma menina desconhecida, mas que com seus encantos, arrebatou o coração duro do meio-youkai. A festa será fechada para somente convidados, e é bom ressaltar que tudo está sendo feito pelos mínimos detalhes por Rin Taisho, mulher de Sesshoumaru Taisho, irmão de Inuyasha." É... – Sango encerrou sua leitura. – Tem mais coisas aqui... mas, nada de importante. – passou uma página.

- Parece que eles não conseguem largar do meu pé... – Kagome murmurou, sentindo suas unhas sendo pintadas.

- Ai Ká! Vai dizer que você não gosta? Você conseguiu agarrar o Inuyasha! Coisa que NEM Kikyou conseguiu! Tipo, ela era modelo! - Rin disse, atenta fazendo alguma coisa na sua sobrancelha.

- Ela era uma IDIOTA isso sim. – Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas e Rin logo a mandou relaxar de novo. – Não é que eu não goste da imprensa... é só que. Eles invadem a nossa vida como pessoas importunas... É só isso.

As manicures se afastaram de si e Rin também. E com um sorriso super contente praticamente ordenou.

- Sango, vai se vestir! Eu vou pegar o seu vestido Katchinha..

- Tudo bem... eu vou esperar... – todas as mulheres saíram do local. E ela queria um , com aquela sua mania de surpresa disse que ela só podia se ver quando estivesse completamente arrumada. É... lá ia a sua curiosidade se apertando.

Sango votlou para a sala já com o vestido negro. Algumas pedrinhas reluziam brilhantes na altura dos seios e iam raleando até a cintura fina. O vestido possuia só uma alça grossa que fechava do outro lado, às costas de Sango que vinha carregando os sapatos também negros nas mãos.

- Alguém já te dise que seu vestido é lindo?

- Você viu? – Kagome estava sentada em um sofá. – É lindo mesmo. A Rin é uma estilista de mão cheia.

- Ai Ká! Você vai ficar perfeita! Você já está linda sem o vestido, com ele então.. - logo depois, Rin apareceu na sala com um sorriso brilhante no rosto e junto com o vestido de Kagome. Também Já estava pronta e seu vestido era igual ao de Sango, por serem madrinhas. Tanto Sango como Rin ajudaram Kagome a vestir o vestido(que redundante xD) e assim que Kagome terminou, foi até o banheiro ver como ela estava, e mal acreditava na imagem refletida no espelho.

Tinha que admitir. Ela ficou uma noiva muito bonita. O vestido de Rin, junto com a maquiagem, o cabelo, os sapatos... tudo estava perfeito. Deu um sorriso largo. Esperava que Inuyasha gostasse. E pensando nele, será que ele já estava pronto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Cara, você tá atrasado! - Miroku fazia o favor de lembrá-lo de cinco em cinco segundos. Mas aquele imbecil tinha demorado tanto no banho que acabou atrasando ELE. - Você tá atrasado! - tinha certeza que Miroku só falava isso porque ele estava pronto.

- Eu sei seu mongol!

- Eu aposto que a Kagome vai chegar primeiro do que você e aí você vai estragar a tradição. Tinha que ser o retardado do Inuyasha. – bateu em sua própria testa.

- VOCÊ demorou MEIO MILÊNIO no banho! - protestou antes de bater a porta no quarto e jogar a toalha que estivera enrolada na cintura no chão parapoder se arrumar.

- EU? Hei.. não vem me culpar pelos seus atrasos não, hein? – foi para a porta do quarto. – Eu vou descer e te esperar lá embaixo. Já estou até vendo o chilique da Rin... "Pontualidade é fundamental!" e blá blá... – foi murmurando e fechando a porta, deixando Inuyasha sozinho.

- Imbecil, idiota... - vestiu a calça do terno negro ao mesmo tempo em que tentava abotoar a blusa social branca. – Cinto, cinto, cinto.. - vasculhou quarto com o olhos fechando o zíper da calça. Achou o cinto e colocou. Botou a blusa já fechada para dentro da calça e pegou o blazer negro. Penteou o cabelo rapidamente e praguejou. Rin disse para o cabelo estar seco. - Merda.. - praguejou. - Ele seca no caminho. Calçou o sapatos engraxados e desceu para a sala.

- Ahh... já era hora. – Miroku se levantou do sofá e foi até a porta onde Inuyasha já estava. – Vamos logo antes que a noiva seja você.

- Imbecil.. Eu odeio você! - entrou no carro de Seshoumaru, onde o próprio conversava com a mãe de Miroku.

- Pronto princesa? - perguntou arrogante. Sentou no banco de trás junto a Miroku.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada! - o hannyou retrucou. Não podia ficar aprado, senão iriam perceber que ele estava tremendo. Ia se casar com ela. Sorriu com isso. - Anda logo seu lerdo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As luzes ofuscavam a igreja. Os flashes, que piscavam a cada vez que alguém entrava na igreja, estavam espalhados por toda a parte. Todos estavam presentes. Amigos de faculdade de Kagome, sua professora de dança, sócios da empresa de Inuyasha, desconhecidos. Sango, Miroku, a mãe e o pai de Kagome já estavam ansiosos no recinto. Rin não parava quieta. Sesshoumaru apenas suspirava.

- Rin, relaxa.. Ela vai vir.. - sussurrou perto do ouvido da mulher, segurando a mão dela. Depois voltou-se para Inuyasha. - Você quer ficar quieto! Kagome NÃO está aqui!

- Ai Sesshy... estou TÃO nervosa. E se sair alguma coisa errada? E se o carro da Katchinha quebrar no caminho? E se a surpresa não vir...? – ela ficava andando de um lado para o outro buscando com os olhos a convidada.

- Rin! Vai dar tudo certo.. - deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela, bem leve mesmo, se não, borraria o batom dela e ai, ela ficar mais estreessada.

- Rin? - as duas sorriram aliviadas, Seshoumaru deu graças a Deus, Inuyasha ficou surpreso, Miroku apanhou de Sango e caiu no chão por ter ficado olhando a moça ruiva que chegara acompanhada de Kouga.

- Ai MEU DEUS! VOCÊ VEIO! – Rin abriu um sorriso enorme. – Graças a Deus. Eu acho que eu teria um infarto se você não viesse... – Rin se afastou um pouco, para observar Inuyasha. – Inu-chan.. essa é a surpresa da Katchinha para você. A Ayame! - apesar do youkai lobo não concordar muito, Ayame se soltou dele para abraçar o melhor amigo de infância que retribuiu o abrço ainda meio estático.

- O que está fazendo aqui pentelha?

- Vim para o seu casamento, seu chato! – ela riu e se soltou so abraço para por vê-lo melhor. – Quem diria que o tapado iria se casar, hein?

- Como assim tapado? Eu não sou tapado! - todos em volta riram, principalmente Kouga, Miroku e Seshoumaru.

- Não... imagina. Desde sempre era tapado... – riu um pouco. – Só que, agora que encontrou uma pessoa certa, vê se cuida dela, hein? Olha que ela me procurou por toda a parte só para vir aqui...

- Pena que a Katchinha não pode ver a sua cara.. - Rin se entrometeu.

- Rin, a Kagome vê muito mais que só a cara do Inuy.. Ai! Sango! - reaclamou com a mão na cabeça. Ayame ficou meio sem-graça depois do comentário construtivo de Miroku.

- Gente, Preparem-se para entrar! Ayame, você vai entrar junto com o Inu-chan! - ela disse e pos-se a ajeitar os casais na ordem.

Depois de todos estarem ajeitados, e de Rin deixar tudo em ordem para a chegada de Kagome, Inuyasha e Ayame entraram. Todos os convidados focaram seu olhar para o noivo e os flashes passaram a ser constantes. Ao chegar ao altar, Inuyasha se posicionou no altar e Ayame se dirigiu ao primeiro banco. Sango e Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru entraram logoem seguida. Seposicionaram logo ao lado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não parava de bater o pé. Sentia as mãos suadas mesmo estando geladas. Ela estava demorando. tá, sabia que era normal que noivas demorassem, e sendo Rin como Rin, não ia deixar esse detalhe a parte escapar. O problema é que ela não chegava nunca! Será que ela não vinha mais?

O carro parou em frente à igreja. A porta foi aberta pelo motorista e as mãos enluvadas de Kagome apareceram em meio aos flashes. Ela desceu do carro meio insegura. Sua respiração estava acelerada. Ela não conseguia se conter. Sorria para todos os lados. Mirou seu pai na porta da igreja. Então, calmamente foi andando até ele, sendo seguida por várias mulheres segurando sua calda.

- Você está linda minha menina.. - sussurrou para ela estendendo o braço.

Kagome não respondeu. Apenas deu um sorriso largo e beijou levemente a bochecha de seu pai. Deu o braço a ele. E as portas foram abertas. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Todos se levantaram e dirigiram seu olhar para a entrada da noiva. Como Rin te dissera, calmamente ela entrou. Seu coração agora mesmo estava acelerado. Sentia vontade de chorar de emoção e ao mesmo tempo ela emanava um sorriso lindo. Seus olhos, mais azuis do que nunca, tremularam ao avistar Inuyasha no altar. Ele estava lindo. Perfeito. Sorriu ainda mais quando seus olhos se encontraram. Apertou mais o braço de seu pai. Aquilo que estava sentindo era muito mais do que se poderia imaginar.

O hannyou sentiu uma onda de alívio quando ela apontou na porta. Sentiu sua boca secar e abrir levemente, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de fechá-la. Ela estava linda mesmo, mais do que um ser humano podia ser. Mais do que se podia imaginar. E a vontade que tinha era de correr e pegá-la logo. Eles estavam andando tão lento.. Só podia ser para irritá-lo. Quando acordou de seus pensamentos, ela já estava ali. Parada à sua frente, sorrindo para ele com aquele olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Oi... - sussurrou baixinho.

- Oi... – ela respondeu seu sussurro. O padre começou a falar, mas Inuyasha respondeu de volta o sussurro dela.

- Ainda da tempo de você correr...

- Só se for para levar você junto comigo... – deu um sorriso grande, e virou-se para o Padre a sua frente.

O padre ficou falando durante quinze a vinte minutos, o que deixava Inuyasha impaciente. Batia o pé imcansavelmente.

- Repita depois de mim.. - o padre disse mirando Inuyasha. - Inuyasha Taishou, você aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua mulher, para amá-la e respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, até que a morte vos separe?

- Aceito! – respondeu ansioso.

- Kagome Higurashi.. – o padre se dirigiu a moça. – Você aceita Inuyasha Taisho como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza, até que a morte vos separe?

- Aceito...! – ela afirmou com certeza.

- Então... com o poder cedido a mim pela santa igreja, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar sua noiva, agora esposa, Inuyasha. – o padre sorriu com a felicidade do casal a sua frente. Inuyasha estava tão agitado com aquilo tudo que só pressionou os lábios contra os dela enquanto segurava entre as mãos, o rosto da jovem.

Ela viu o quão nervoso ele estava. Então passou suas mãos pelo rosto dele também. Logo quando acabou o beijo ela segurou as mãos dele forte com as suas. Deu um sorriso belo. Saíram da igreja debaixo de aplausos e arroz e foram para o local onde Rin disse explicitamente que era para se encontrarem.

Entraram em uma limosine que os levaria até a recepção. Kagome se sentou, ajeitando sua calda, não tão pequena. Suspirou pesadamente e o carro entrou em movimento.

- Eu não agüentava mais ouvir o padre falando aquele bando de blábláblá!

- Ahh.. Inuyasha. Você sabe que casamentos demoram... e até que esse padre não demorou tanto assim... – ela olhou para ele. – E então? Já está mudando de idéia?

- De que? - parou de olhar a rua para olhá-la.

- De ter casado com uma maluca...

- Ah, claro! Eu vou te arremessar pela janela a qualquer instante! - como ainda estavam de mãos dadas, ele começou a acariciar a mão dela com o seu dedão. - O que você acha sua boba!

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Se aproximou de Inuyasha, segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo. Diferente daquele da igreja, esse foi aprofundado. O primeiro beijo de verdade depois de casados. Separaram-se depois de um tempo e ficaram se encarando, ambos sorrindo bobos. Até que Kagome lembrou de uma coisa..

- Hei... você não me falou para onde vamos viajar... – fez um bico. – Será que agora eu posso saber?

- É claro! - ela desfez o bico o olhou esperançosa. - que não! - completou. - Vamos Ká! Você já agüentou um mês! Amanhã a gente viaja!

- Eu sei... mas... – ela olhou para a frente emburrada. – Eu não gosto disso...

- De surpresa? Você não está em condições de reclamar.. - disse. Chegou mais perto para abraçar a esposa emburrada pelos ombros.

- Por que não estou em condições de reclamar? – ela se aproveitou que ele a abraçou e passou seus braços pelas costas dele.

- Você achou a Ayame e NÃO me disse!

- É... achei sim... – sorriu. – Porque eu sabia que você ficaria feliz. Ela é sua amiga desde pequena. Então.. procurei saber sobre ela... gostou? – levantou sua cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Ela.. Cresceu. - franziu o cenho. Ela tinha só quinze anos quando a viu pela última fez. - Agora ela tem o que.. Oitenta? Não lembro...

- É.. deve ter por volta disso mesmo... – suspirou e sentiu o carro parar. – Nossa... já chegamos? – desencostou do abraço de Inuyasha e viu a porta do motorista sendo aberta. Provavelmente ele iria abrir a porta para ela.

- Festa... E depois _festa_..! - saiu do carro e a ajudou a sair.

- Ai meu Deus... como essa calda é grande... – terminou de descer o carro, arrumando seu vestido. – Estou doida para tirar logo esse vestido, apesar de ser lindo.

- Essa porcaria desse blazer esquenta demais..! - ele desafrouxou a gravata e viu seus amigos vindo na direção dos dois.

- Aeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Finalmente, casados! - Rin conseguiu abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo. - Parabéns!

- Obrigada, Rin! Aliás... temos que agradecer tudo a você. – Kagome se soltou do abraço de Rin e a olhou. – Você não sabe o quão feliz eu estou por tudo isso. – ela logo avistou Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku se aproximando.

- Ai Meu Deus Kagome! Parabéns! - Sango deu aquele abraço de urso que só ela sabia dar enquanto Miroku falava com Inuyasha.

- Obrigada Sango! Abraço de urso..! – ela riu. – Pode deixar que o buquê vai cair direito na sua mão. – murmurou.

- Safadinha.. - ela riu e deu espaço para o Miroku falar com a amiga e esperou Seshoumaru falar com Inuyasha.

- Oi Miroku...! – ela lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Ká, parabéns, que você tenha muuuuuuuuuita paciência para aturar esse ser.. - ele riu. - Boa sorte!

- Eu vou ter... pode ter certeza. – deu uma piscadela para ele.

Sesshoumaru, que deu um abraço (O.o Meu Deus..) em seu irmão se dirigiu a Kagome e também a parabenizou. Depois de todos os parabéns dos amigos, Inuyasha e Kagome foram rumo à entrada para receber os convidados. Todos foram chegando e os noivos ficaram um bom tempo recebendo os cumprimentos. Até que o último convidado entrou, e eles puderam descançar de tanto falar "Obrigado".

Inuyasha voltou a abraçar a noiva, principalmente porque o ar estava ligado e ela estava com os braços e as costas completamente desnudas. Sussurrou de um jeito que só ela escutasse.

- Ainda bem que acabou, eu estava quase mandando eles irem se ferrar..

Kagome riu com o comentário dele, mas o censurou.

- Inuyasha... eu sei que foi muito.. chato, mas devemos ser educados. – riu de novo, mas dessa vez por sentir cóscegas. Ele havia começado a beijar seu pescoço.

- Vamos fugir da festa? - perguntou em meio aos beijinhos.

- Bem que eu queria... mas, nós não podemos... Eu tenho que dançar com meu pai, jogar o buquê e blá blá blá...

- A gente fala que uma manada de cachorros assassinos veio e te raptou. E eu tive de ir lá, salvá-la.

- É mesmo? – ela, que estava de costas para ele, virou-se para frente. – E depois... você me achou e eu estava assustada e teve que me levar para o hotel para me acalmar?

- Aham e depois, para ter certeza que você estaria segura, a gente viajava para a Novaa-a-a-aaa.. - quase que ele fala.

- Aaaaa... – ela acompanhou a terminação da palavra. – Novaaa...? Continua, vai... – ela riu. Mas, sua felicidade acabou, quando Rin se aproximou correndo.

- Ahh.. gente! Me desculpe... eu sei que vocês querem ficar sozinhos.. mas Katchinha... chegou a hora da valsa com seu pai. – pegou a mão da moça e puxou. – Vamos... – e andou para frente. – Hei... não fica aí parado Inuyasha... você vai dançar com a Katchinha também, vem logo.

- Mas que droga! – Kagome deu um olhar de aviso para ele e ele devolveu o olhar inocente.

Quando eles chegaram próximo à pista de dança, todos direcionaram seu olhar para os noivos.

- Bem, senhoras e senhores... – Rin tinha subido em uma espécie de pequeno palco. – Agora... vamos ter a valsa da noiva com o pai. Por favor.. liberem a pista de dança. – colocou o microfone no lugar e desceu.

- Inu-chan.. – o hannyou virou sua atenção para o ser que sussurrou aquele apelido indesejado. – Você entra no meio mais para o final.

- E onde é que fica o meio mais para o final? – continuaram a cochichar.

- Ah, não é no final da música, é mais para o meio entende? Falta pouco para faltar pouco para a música acabar.

- Mas eu nem conheço essa música idiota! – cochichou de volta. A música começou a tocar e ele virou o rosto só para poder ver Kagome começando a dançar com o seu pai. Pareciam conversar sobre algo. Provavelmente aquele blábláblá todo.

- Ah Inuyasha! Entra quando você quiser! – a morena irritou-se e segurou o braço de Inuyasha num puxão. – Não agora seu imbecil!

- Você disse quando eu quisesse!

- Mas não agora! Eu vou te empurrar quando for! – Rin explicou e cruzou os braços.

- Keh! Por que você só não avisa? – perguntou e ela não respondeu. – Irritadinha...

A música tocou durante alguns minutos e Kagome e seu pai dançavam calmamente na pista. A mãe de Kagome sorria, próxima aos dois. Ela direcionou seu olhara para o lado de Rin, e viu que Inuyasha aparentava estar meio apressado. Riu um pouco. Até que viu Rin empurrá-lo para a pista, e ele veio vindo em sua direção.

Lançou um último olhar para Rin que ria discreatamente de um quase tropeço pelo simples empurrão, depois voltou a olhar Kagome e o pai que passava a mão enluvada da filha para ele. Disse algo como um cuide bem dela; que Inuyasha concordou, antes de se afastar do casal ainda sorrindo. O hannyou soltou o ar pela boca que nem sabia estar prendendo. Ele ainda não sabia dançar. Da última vez que dançara com a jovem, ela subiu em seus pés para não correr o risco de machucar os dela.

- Está nervoso? – sussurrou para ele. Ao mesmo tempo passava as mãos pelo pescoço do hanyou, o aproximando mais dela.

- Não! - exclamou, mas baixo o suficiente para só ela poder ouvir. - Sim. Talvez.. Não sei...

Ela deu um sorriso.

- Olha... se acalma, sim? Esquece todo mundo daqui... imagina que só estamos eu e você dançando... calmos. Não precisa ter medo.

- Bruxa, eu não sei dançar! Eu vou acabar pisando no seu vestido e além de sujá-lo, você vai acabar tropeçando!

- Você não vai pisar.. e eu não vou tropeçar. Porque eu confio em você.

- Eu avisei.. - tentou fazer o que ela disse. Encostou a sua testa na dela e sentiu a ponta de seu nariz encostar de leve na ponta do nariz quentinho dela.

Ela fechou os olhos apenas acompanhando o ritmo da música. Inuyasha não estava indo tão mal. Dançava calmo, tentando fazer passos como os que Kagome lhe ensinara. A moça sorriu com a tentativa ótima de dança dele. Ficaram um bom tempo assim. A primeira música já tinha terminado, dando lugar a uma próxima, onde outros casais se juntaram a eles na pista. Kagome abriu os olhos, sentindo Inuyasha desencostar sua testa da dela. Ele puxou sua mão para fora da pista. Caminharam até a mesa que fora demarcada para ele e para os dois casais que se encontravam dançando. Para falar a verdade, poucos eram os que estavam sentados.

- Hum... – Kagome sentou-se em uma cadeira. – Eu não sei o porquê da Rin ainda não ter me chamado para jogar o buquê... – suspirou. – Não dou dois minutos para ela me chamar...

- Vamos apostar? – desafiou.

- Apostar o quê? – ela olhou interessada para ele.

- Em quanto tempo ela te chama para jogar o buquê!

- Hum... ok. Se eu ganhar a aposta, o que eu ganho? Preciso pensar se vale apena apostar... – riu.

- Se você ganhar eu te conto para onde nós vamos viajar, maaas... - Kagome viu um sorriso não muito agradável se formar nos lábios do hannyou. - Você vai vendada para onde quer que eu vá te levar.. Fechado?

- Fechado.. apesar de não estar gostando nadinha disso de ficar vendada. – sorriu. – Qual o seu palpite?

- Exatos trinta e dois segundos. - disse confiante.

- Hum... eu abaixo o seu palpite para 28 segundos... e começa a partir de.. agora!

Cinco segundos. Rin sobe no palco sorrindo, mas e parada por Seshoumaru. dez segundos. Ela parece perguntar o que ele queria. Vinte e sete segundos ela volta para o palco e se posiciona em frente ao microfone limpando a garganta. Trinta e oito segundos. Ela começa a falar.

- Ahhh..? – Kagome abriu levemente a boca. – TRINTA E OITO SEGUNDOS? Por que o Sesshoumaru foi falar com ela, justo NAQUELA hora?

- Tinha que ser o Imbecil! Mas eu ganhei.. - decidiu pelos dois.

- O quê? – Kagome olhou para ele espantada. – Como assim VOCÊ ganhou?

- Oras! Ela começou a falar com trinta e oito segundos! EU cheguei mais PERTO do que VOCÊ!

- Hei... a gente não combinou NADA disso! – cruzou os braços fazendo um bico. – Eu quero saber para onde a gente vai! – bateu o pé com sapatos de salto no chão.

- Por que? Isso não faz sentido!

- ..jogar o buquê! - Rin disse olhando para eles lá do palco. Mas nenhum dos dois notou.

- Claro que faz! – Kagome olhou para ele. – Olha... eu fico com a venda... se você me contar pelo menos UM lugar... combinado?

- Você NÃO vai ficar com a venda, você é TEIMOSA e vai enrolar para tirar!

- Eu PROMETO que fico, sim? Quando você vai colocar essa venda em mim? – perguntou.

- INUYASHA! - Rin gritou no microfone fazendo com que um barulho agudo ecoasse pelo lugar. Inuyasha rapidamente tapou as orelhinhas sensíveis assim como todos do salão taparam os ouvidos, assustados tanto pela reação de Rin quanto pelo barulho estridente.

- O que é agora criatura? - perguntou ainda com as mãos nas orelhinhas. Estava sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça começar.

- A Katchinha tem que jogar o buquê! Quer fazer o favor de parar de conversar com ela? _ colocou as mãos na cintura. Kagome apenas riu, e foi em direção ao palco, onde Rin já a esperava. Ela subiu com cuidado e viu todas as mulheres da festa se amontoarem em sua frente. Visualizou Sango bem lá trás. Pronto. Já tinha seu alvo.

Fechou os olhos e lançou com toda força que tinha para trás. Toda aquela gritaria cessou quando o buquê caiu direto nas mãos de... Miroku?

Kagome virou para ver se Sango realmente tinha pego o buquê. Um Miroku atordoado segurava as flores olhando para a sua mão, desacreditado. As mulheres começaram um murmúrio exaltado. Apesar de errar seu alvo, Kagome sorriu. De qualquer jeito, as flores iriam para Sango.

- Parece que já temos uma nova noiva! – ele levantou-se e ergueu o buquê. – Basta o meu noivo aceitar? E então Sangozinha? Aceita esse buquê de flores como um pedido de casamento? – se aproximou dela, aproveitou a chance e passou a mão.

Sango apenas ficou enrijecida. Virou sua mão com toda a força e deu um tapa bem dado.

- Eu aceito as flores... mas um tarado como você de marido, minha consciência precisa de acostumar com a idéia. – foi andando com o Miroku em seu enlaço.

Kagome desceu o palco rindo. Inuyasha estava do outro lado da pista, rindo também. Aquilo foi o melhor da festa, com certeza.

- E então? O que vamos fazer agora? – ela se aproximou dele. – Me livrei do buquê, acabou a dança... você vai me salvar dos cães selvagens?

- Já estou vendo dois deles escondidos ali atrás.. - a trouxe mais para perto pela cintura e a beijou. Agora ela era sua mulher...


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

- Então..! – um sorriso esperto se formou no rosto do hannyou. Fechou a porta com o pé. Depois das despedidas e novos calorosos parabéns, eles finalmente se dirigiram ao hotel, onde passariam a noite para viajar na manhã seguinte. O quarto grande estava apenas iluminado pela luz de um abajur que se encontrava próximo da cama onde Kagome estava sentada, ainda vestida de noiva. Apoiada nos próprios braços, desviou a atenção da grande varanda do quarto para olhar Inuyasha.

- Então o quê? – ela deu um sorriso, levantando.

- Eu quero a minha despedida de solteiro.. - quando terminou de dizer, já estava abraçado a ela.

- Ué... você não teve uma na casa do Miroku? – olhou torta para ele.

- Não. Não ia ter graça, eu ia ficar lembrando de você..!

- O que você quer que eu faça, então? – passou um braço pelo pescoço dele e sua outra mão tocou o rosto do hanyou. Sentiu seu cabelo escorrer pelas costas enquanto ele passava um dos fios para trás de sua orelha.

Kagome tocou sua testa junto com a de Inuyasha. Fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume que ele emanava. Ficou algum tempo assim, até que tocou seus lábios com os dele. Um beijo suave. Até que o meio-youkai a apertou mais contra si, aprofundando o beijo. As mãos de Kagome passearam, do rosto de Inuyasha, até suas costas. Elas voltaram para frente desabotoando o blazer do hanyou. Calmamente, ela o foi retirando passando pelos ombros dele, jogando-o ao chão.

Voltou a beijá-la não agüentando ficar mais longe dos lábios doces da menina que começava desabotoar sua camisa enquanto se beijavam ainda. Desceu a boca delicadamente pelo pescoço, beijando e arranhando mais que delicadamente com os dentes. Sentindo a pele macia das mãos dela passearem pelo seu tórax, parou suas mãos em cima dos botões do vestido longo começando a abrí-los. Tarefa árdua, já que eles pareciam enroscados. Sorriu em meio ao beijo, nunca tivera esse problema.

Depois de algum tempo, o vestido de Kagome caiu ao chão com um baque leve. Inuyasha observou a menina a sua frente. Delicada como uma simples pétala de flor. Suas mãos tocaram a cintura de Kagome a levando em direção à cama, enquanto a beijava. Ela elevou suas mãos para o cabelo prata do hanyou, o alisando. Rapidamente elas passaram pelas orelhinhas, o que fez que Inuyasha estremecesse.

Ele esticou o braço, mas não parando de fazer o que estava fazendo, e desligou o abajur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hum... isso aqui está muito bom. – Kagome murmurou, comendo seu pedaço de bolo. Ao seu lado, uma caneca fumegava quentinha, com um chocolate quente. Ela estava vestida com a camisa de Inuyasha. A mesma do casamento.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e continuou comendo o seu. Talvez fosse um pouco mais do que duas da manhã, mas ambos não ligavam. Como não tinham comido nada na festa estavam realmente com fome, bem.. Ele estava com muita fome.

Kagome riu. Deixou seu prato de lado, e pegou sua caneca com o chocolate quente. Foi dar uma leve bebida, mas mesmo assim queimou sua boca. Apesar de fazer algum tempo, ainda estava quente.

- Ai... – ela afastou a caneca, e começou a abanar a boca. – Me queimei.

- Sua boba! - deixou sua xícara em cima numa cabeceira esquecida ao lado da cama sentando-se de frente para Kagome. - Deixa eu ver...

Kagome obedientemente abriu a boca um pouco para Inuyasha poder examinar.

- Ahhh... – murmurou abrindo a boca. Viu quando ele riu.

- Nem queimou tanto assim.. - disse. Fechou a boca dela com uma das mãos.

- Mas está ardendo um pouco, viu? – fechou os olhos rapidamente, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor insuportável.

- Melodramática... – sorriu carinhoso para ela depois do selinho que depositou na menina. – Você vai voltar a dormir?

- Humm... sabe que eu não estou com sono? Isso é meio que estranho... mas não estou não. E você? – chegou perto dele e deitou sua cabeça no peito de Inuyasha que respondeu com uma nova pergunta.

- Quer ver o Sol nascer?

- Claro... Eu adoro o pôr-do-sol... o nascer deve ser tão lindo quanto. – embora disse isso, permaneceu quieta no colo de Inuyasha. Sentindo-o olhar para si, levantou os olhos azuis divertida. Não tinha movido um dedo.

- Você é abusada.. – levantou da cama com ela nos braços. – Muito abusada..

- Só um pouquinho... – ela foi sendo literalmete arrastada por Inuyasha até a sacada do quarto onde se encontrava uma rede (? Não me perguntem about..). Ajeitou-se na rede e logo em seguida ela deitou em cima de si. A vista dali era realmente bonita. A varanda ficava à muitos metros do chão, fazendo com que os prédios se tornassem menores de onde estavam. Ao longe, no horizonte distante, você já conseguia perceber que o azul escuro se tornava claro a medida que a luz do Sol surgia por entre o escuro da noite.

- Você não é nem um pouco pesada, né?

- Aham... nenhum pouquinho. Aliás... – ela virou-se de uma forma que ficasse de frente para ele. – Se eu estiver gorda, a culpa é sua.

- Minha? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso..! Você come porque quer!

- Ahh... você tem a ver sim. Faz docinhos muito bons que engordam rapidinho... Além de me deixar ainda mais preguiçosa... quando eu voltar para as aulas de dança minha professora não vai nem mais me aceitar para o campeonato de tão gorda que eu vou estar.

- Eu só fiz três vezes Ká! Nem foi tanto assim.. - defendeu-se.

- Três vezes? Você fez TREZE vezes, isso sim... – riu da cara de assustado dele. – É sério... você está me colocando nas estatísticas de futuros gordinhos.

- Também! Você me pertuba para fazer! Você vem com aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono e como os olhos pidões e ainda faz biquinho! Como é que eu vou falar 'não'?

- Ahh... tudo bem. Eu TENHO culpa! – soltou uma gargalhada. Deu um beijo no rosto de Inuyasha e deitou-se novamente no peito dele.

- Eu sempre ganho! - ele se gabou e ela levantou o rosto pronta para revidar.

- Não... você ganha... ÀS VEZES... – deu um sorriso. - Falando nisso.. Para onde nós vamos viajar? - agora que já sabia que a 'técnica do doce' funcionava, resolver botar em prática.

- Isso não tem nada a ver! - ele riu e ela insistiu.

- Tem sim... e agora você vai ter que me falar para onde nós vamos! – virou-se da mesma forma como estava antes. – Ou se não.. eu... eu.. sei lá... vou ter um troco.

- Oh! Eu estou morrendo de medo! – ergueu uma das mãos e a balançou bem em frente a Kagome de forma exagerada, como se estivesse tremendo. – Eu não vou te dizer! Kagome, faltam só mais duas horas!

- Ahh.. é assim é? Então... tá! – ela disse fazendo um bico e se virando para frente, emburrada. Ele ia ver uma coisa.

- Não vai funcionar.. - tentou se mostrar confiante porque, se mostrasse uma falha, ela iria aproveitar. O problema foi que ele não percebeu que mostrou uma.

- Funcionou sim... – virou-se com um sorriso no lugar de seu bico. – Sua voz falhou... – ela franziu o nariz, rindo.

- Tá! Mas não vai funcionar..! - tornou a voltar sua atenção para o nascer do Sol, que já estava acontecendo.

Ela resolveu não contestar e também virou seu olhar para o nascer-do-sol. Era uma das maravilhas da natureza. O céu era pintado de vários tons de cores. Incrível. Um verdadeiro espetáculo.

- Nossa... essa é uma das coisas mais lindas que existe... – murmurou Kagome.

- Não, não é...

- É... é sim! – desviou seu olhar para o rosto do hanyou.

- Eu sou mais!

Deu um suspiro pesado, voltando seu olhar novamente para o céu.

- O que? Eu disse a verdade! - começou ele. - Além do mais.. Se eu dissese que era você, além de ser uma coisa clichê, você ia fazer aquela cara de 'mentira...'

- Eu sei que foi verdade... – virou-se novamente para ele. – Foi a mais pura verdade... – deu um selinho nele. – Verdade verdadeira... – deu outro selinho.

- Então o que é?

- Nada... – deu de ombros. Abraçou mais Inuyasha. – Só que eu estou um pouquinho carente...

- Ah, tadinha do meu bebê..! – disse suave e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dela. Kagome riu do que ele disse

- É... tadinha mesmo... – fez um biquinho de bebê. – Ela precisa de MUITO carinho... – riu.

- Quem é o idiota que não cuida de você direito?

- Hum... posso falar mesmo? – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Olha... ele não é um idiota. E cuida direitinho de mim. Só que eu ainda não estou contente... só isso. Eu preciso de um abração e muitos beijinhos.

- Só pode ser um idiota mesmo! - ele apertou o abraço.

- Ele não é nada... Tudo bem... pode ser um pouquinho... – ela riu e ele fez uma cara engraçada. – Mas eu o amo, muito, muito e muito. E ele é a única pessoa nesse mundo que me faz sentir como nunca me senti em toda minha vida.

- Você vai ter que substituí-lo por mim! Ele não cuida de você direito! - espalhou beijos pelo rosto dela. - Eu cuido!

- Pois eu já substitui... E ele está se saindo melhor do que eu imaginava... – riu sentindo os beijos de Inuyasha começando a descer pelo seu pescoço. As mãos dele já debaixo por sua blusa estavam fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Kagome fechou os olhos apenas sentindo o toque do meio-youkai. Sorriu pelas cócegas sentidas, além de deixar escapar um leve tremor.

- Você vem sempre aqui?

- Sabe que é a primeira vez? E eu estou adorando... – sorriu, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus.

- Que preguiça! – o hannyou esticou os longos braços para depois se largar desajeitosamente na poltrona do avião que estavam.

- Estou com sono agora... – Kagome bocejou ao término da sua fala. – Acho que vou dormir um pouco antes de chegar ao meu destino que eu não faço a mínima idéia para onde seja...

- Quando acordar eu te conto.. - enquanto falava, Kagome levantu o braço que os separava reconstando-seem si. Elapassou os braços finos em volta de sua cintura Já que aquele cinto 'idiota' dificultava as coisas, acabou chegando mais para o lado e abraçou-a de volta. Beijou o topo da cabeça da menina dos olhos azuis antes de soltar um longo suspiro. Ia ser uma longa viagem até a Nova Zelândia..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Atenção Senhores passageiros. Bem-vindos à Nova Zelândia. Um belíssimo paraíso. Esperamos confiantes que se divirtam aqui. – _foi com o som da voz da aeromoça que Kagom acordou. E acordou assustada, porque percebeu que todos os passageiros já haviam se retirado, restando apenas ela e o Inuyasha. Mas... espera um minuto. A aeromoça disse Nova Zelândia?

- Que foi? Tá tudo bem? - perguntou preocupado. Ela acordou como se alguma coisa estivesse pegando fogo!

- Não... eu apenas me assustei em ver o avião vazio, mas... – Kagome ficou de pé olhando para ele atônita. – Você ouviu o que ela disse? - ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- É sério... – Kagome virou-se de costas para Inuyasha, pegando seu casaco na cadeira. – Eu tenho certeza que ouvi ela dizendo Nova Zelândia... Meu Deus... acho que estou ficando louca. – deu um riso nervoso.

- Então se deduz que...? – incentivou-a a continuar com a ironia na voz.

- Se deduz que nós estaríamos na Nova Zelândia, mas é meio que impossível. Até parece que você iria adivinhar que a Nova Zelândia é o lugar no mundo que eu era doida para conhecer. – voltou-se com seu casaco.

- Por que é 'meio que impossível'? - pegou suas coisas e preparou-se para sair do avião. Já era a terceira vez que a aeromoça olhava esquisita para eles.

- Ahh... não sei. Por que? Vai dizer que nós estamos na Nova Zelândia? – ela acompanhou, assustada com o olhar da aeromoça, Inuyasha. Ele já estava na porta.

- Tá, não vou dizer.. – deu de ombros, mas deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Ai meu Deus! Nós estamos na NOVA ZELÂNDIA! – Kagome ficou estática na porta do avião olhando para o seu redor. Ao mesmo tempo, a figura de uma montanha coberta de neve se constratava com a praia linda ao lado. Era igual na TV!

- Kagome! – a garota piscou quando ouviu seu nome. Inuyasha já estava tão longe, quanto tempo ela tinha ficado parada?

- Ahh..? – ela correu, mas que depresa para chegar até onde Inuyasha estava. Mas, ao se aproximar dele, ela não diminuiu sua velocidade. Ela apenas pulou nele, o abraçando forte e o dando um beijo.

- Eii sua maluca! - teve de soltar as malas para não deixá-la cair no chão. - O que é? - riu.

- Você é o melhor marido do mundo! Como você soube que eu queria visitar a Nova Zelândia? – deu um sorriso largo para Inuyasha.

- Sango ajuda bastante..

- Ai meu Deus... eu juro que quando chegar de viagem vou ter uma conversa bem séria com ela. – soltou-se do abraço dele. – Eu te amo muito.

- Eu também bruxa..!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- E então? Estou vestida a caráter para um passeio na Nova Zelândia? – Kagome girou na frente de Inuyasha, que estava sentado na cama. Ela estava com uma calça leg branca até um pouco a cima dos joelhos. Usava um vestido uva, justo por todo o corpo. Somente a saia, se abria em estilo balône.

- Assim você pode ir até a Paris! - ajeitou a calça jeans e foi até ela. Beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. - Linda!

- Obrigada... Você também está lindo... muito lindo. – deu a mão para ele e o puxou para a porta.

Assim que saíram do hotel, a bela paisagem das Ilhas do Norte os impressionou. O Sol quente ardia naquela manhã de domingo tornando as praias mais belas ainda.

Resolveram passear a pé. Nada passaria despercebido pelo casal. Para cada lado que olhava, Kagome se sentia mais feliz. A Nova Zelândia era um país incrível, apesar de não ter ouvido muitas coisas de lá. Não sabia de nenhum ponto turístico, ou coisa parecida. Mas, pela visão natural, sabia que aquela viagem iria ser fantástica.

Estavam em Rotorua, uma das cidades da Ilha do Norte. Uma das recepcionistas disse maravilhas sobre a cidade. O vulcão está presente ao redor de toda a paisagem da pequena cidade que possui lagos belíssimos em meio à intensa manifestação termal e vulcânica. Devia ser muito bom morar por lá.

Além disso, um pouco acima da região, existe um dos melhores climas, e também as melhores praias que se estendem por uma boa faixa. Não importava. Tudo era lindo. O passeio calmo e acompanhado por vários moradores que pareciam se esquecer de tudo ao seu redor era o melhor da viagem. Sem câmeras ou explicações para imprensa.

- Então.. - ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Kagome e sua mão desceu para segurar a dela. - Alguma ideía do que fazer?

- Hoje eu acho que nós poderíamos apenas passear e depois voltar para o hotel e descançar. Amanhã nós podemos ir à praia... o que você acha? – seu olhar se desviou da cidade para o rosto do hanyou.

- Pode ser.. - beijou a testa dela e voltou o olhar para frente. Aquele cheiro de pum mau dado estava começando a o incomodar.

- Vamos voltar? Estou com fome... – murmurou.

- Bah! A gente come alguma coisa aqui na rua mesmo.. - num ato desesperado de evitar uma futura dor de cabeça, usou a mão livre para limpar o nariz.

- Calma Inu.. Logo esse cheiro passa... – ela o puxou para um café próximo. Tinha um aspecto bem agradável e acolhedor. Deixou Inuyasha sentado em uma mesa, enquanto foi pedir algo para ambos. Quando voltou a mesa, ele ainda estava sentado com sua cara de emburrado.

- É fácil para você falar.. - a voz saiu engraçada pelo fato dele ainda segurar o nariz. - Você não está sentindo como EU estou!

- Ahh.. eu me esqueci... Será que eu posso fazer alguma coisa? – puxou uma cadeira para o lado dele, segurando sua mão.

- Keh! Não precisa se preocupar..

- É lógico que eu me preocupo. Eu sempre me preocupo com as coisas que amo. – deu um sorriso. – Não há nada mesmo que eu possa fazer?

-... – Kagome piscou esperando uma resposta, ou até mesmo um resmungo vindo dele.

- Que tal se nós fóssemos para o hotel, ficássemos deitadinhos com edredom nos cobrindo? Eu aposto que isso vai passar rapidinho... – passou as mãos pelos cabelos pratas dele.

- Eu posso ficar cheirando o seu cabelo? - ele perguntou ainda com a mão no nariz.

- É claro que pode seu bobo! – sorriu, levantando-se. Saiu do estabelecimento sem ao menos comer alguma coisa. Demoraram um pouco até achar o hotel, já que tinham ido para o lado oposto deste. Mas, com sorte e ajuda, conseguiram voltar.

Kagome soltou um suspiro irritado. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes Inuyasha já tinha soltado o ar pelo boca voltando a prender a respiração. Ainda com a mão no nariz, as garras da outra mão faziam m plec plec irritante na parede de metal do elevador. Nunnca demorou tanto para se chegar no quarto andar.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Kagome foi mais rápida para sair do que Inuyasha. Tudo bem que ele poderia estar não agüentando mais, mas aquilo já estava ficando chato. Pegou o cartão em sua bolsa e passou na porta, que se abriu com um estalo. Ela entrou, ouvindo a porta sendo fechada por Inuyasha.

De novo, ele fez aquele barulho irritante que se perdia entre um muxoxo e um resmungo.

- Inuyasha, o que foi? – ela já estava de cabeça quente. – Eu sei que deve estar sendo insuportável, mas pára de ficar fazendo esses barulhos. Já está me irritando.

- Feh! Nada! - respondeu curto.

- Ok... eu vou tomar um banho. Deita na cama, fica quieto que isso vai passar, tudo bem? – respirou fundo, seguindo para o banheiro.

- Por que vai tomar banho? Você nem está suja!

- Porque eu quero... - Kagome se esqueceu das roupas e se dirigiu antes para a mala. – Eu não tomo banho só quando estou suja. Tomo quando eu quero. Para me sentir melhor.

- Você vai continuar fedendo a pum.. - tinha feito um comentário inocente. Na verdade, tinh sido um comentário para ele mesmo. Mas se assustou quando ela estourou.

- Inuyasha! Que SACO! PÁRA COM ESSA HISTÓRIA DE PUM NÃO SEI DE QUE VULCÃO! Caramba... – ela, que estava com as roupas em suas mãos, soltou-as com a raiva que de repente se aponderou dela.

- NÃO GRITA! MINHAS ORELHAS! - pela primeira vez tirou a mão do nariz, para proteger as orelhinhas. - Bruxa! - terminou.

- Eu não sou BRUXA! – já estava irritada com aquilo.

- É SIM!

- Não sou e PONTO FINAL! Volta para seu PUM DO VULCÃO, que eu vou tomar banho! – pegou as roupas mas ainda estava faltando alguma coisa. – A toalha... – murmurou para ela mesma.

- Tá no armarinho.. - ele apontou a peuqena cômoda que ficava do lado do frigobar, tentando prender um riso.

- Obrigada... – passou reto por Inuyasha. Abriu a porta do armário, retirou a toalha e ficou parada algum tempo. Até que não agüentou: começou a rir.

- Isso foi ridículo.. - a voz de inuyasha atravessou a porta de madeira que os separava.

- Eu sei... – a moça fechou a porta ainda rindo. – Acho que foi a briga mais ridícula do mundo.

- É..

- Tudo bem... está melhor? – se aproximou do agora marido.

- Aham, o cheiro aqui dentro é mais fraco. - sorriu para a moça.

- Que bom. – suspirou. – Muda de roupa, deita e eu aposto que vai melhor mais. – respondeu o sorriso de Inuyasha com outro.

- Ah nãão.. Fica aqui! - Inuyasha puxou Kagome que foi ao seu encontro. Novamente, ela deixou as roupas caírem no chão.

- Ué? Por que? Eu vou ajudar a você esquecer esse cheiro de pum do vulcão? – riu.

- Aham, vai..

- Tudo bem! Se for para o bem geral do meu marido, eu não vou tomar banho e vou ficar abraçadinha com ele. – passou seus braços pelas costas de Inuyasha, ao mesmo tempo sentiu o hanyou andar em direção à cama.A colcha fofa foi de encontro ao seu corpo e ele deitou ao seu lado, mas quase em cima de si.

- Eu estava quase ficando com dor de cabeça já... - ele disse. Brincava de passar uma das mechas do cabelo dela na ponta do nariz.

Ela, que estava de frente para o rosto dele, passou as mãos pela sua bochecha, como se quisesse acalmá-lo.

- O cheiro é forte e parece que sai queimando..

- Se eu pudesse, eu até dividiria essa dor com você... – sorriu de leve.

- Mas se você pudesse, eu não iria dividir ela com você.

- Bobo... – passou seu braço esquerdo pelo pescoço dele. Chegou bem pertinho e rosçou a ponta do seu nariz com o dele.

- Por que 'bobo'? Eu não sou bobo! Você é que é! - fingui-se de ofendido.

- Você é sim! – sussurrou. – Meu bobo... – sentiu os lábis quentes dele encontrando-se com os seus por um breve momento.

- Bruxa.

- Agora eu deixo você me chamar de bruxa... – fechou os olhos.

- Eu sempre te chamei de bruxa, você querendo ou não, bruxa..

Riu do que Inuyasha disse.

- E pior que eu sei disso...

- E eu nem sei porque te chamo assim.

Levantou seu olhar até o dele.

- Sério? – riu. Piscou um pouco os olhos e, sem motivo algum, deu um beijo calmoem Inuyasha. Cheiode paixão. Passou sua mão pela nuca do hanyou e o trouxe mais para perto.

- Desculpa.. - disse ao final do beijo repentino.

- Pelo quê? – ela ficou curiosa.

- Você sempre quis vir para cá e agora, a gente vai ter que ficar no hotel, por causa desse cheiro idiota!

- Eu não ligo... Só de ter você perto de mim, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. – sorriu. – E não me importo de não realizarmos vários passeios... a única coisa que eu quero é ficar ao seu lado. Mas... posso pedir uma coisa? - entendendo o silêncio dele como sim, prosseguiu.

- Vamos à praia amanhã, por favor? – os olhinhos pidões de Kagome chegavam a ser comoventes.

- Aham!

- Ahh... Eu te amo! – e se jogou por cima dele, lhe dando um grande abraço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se remexeu para o lado saindo de cima do braço dormente. Alguém estava o cutucando. Que irritante. Pegou o travesseiro e passou por cima de sua cabeça tentando inutilmente voltar a dormir. Quem em santa coincidência acorda tão cedo!

- Inuu... – Kagome resolveu se abaixar até a altura do rosto de Inuyasha. – Inuu... – murmurou. – Acorda.. – espalhou beijinhos devagar pelo seu rosto. – Acorda.. – ele resmungou qualquer coisa e ela riu com graça. Começou a cutucar a barriga dela.

- Aii.. – começou a rir. – Acorda! Lembra da praia? – Kagome já estava pronta. Vestia um biquíni verde escuro e branco cortininha. Estava com uma saia também branca até a metade das coxas, com um pequeno corte na perna direita. Havia penteado os cabelos e para completar, colocou uma argola.

- Não..! - a voz saiu abafada, mas ele logo levantou, sentando-se ainda com os olhos fechados. Kagome tirou as mãos do joelho, que era onde estivera apoiada e se pôs com a postura certa; ajeitou uma das mechas para trás da orelha. Enquanto falava, começou a ajeitar a franja bagunçado do hannyou.

- Você me prometeu! Vamos... é só um pouquinho.. Nós vamos passear... – tirou suas mãos da franja dele e voltou a sua postura normal.

- Eu sei.. - abraçou-a pela cintura, encostando sua cabeça na barriga dela. - Eu vou..

- Que bom! – passou suas mãos pelo cabelo prateado do meio-youkai. – Mas você precisa se arrumar... – ela parou o que estava fazendo quando ele ficou de pé e a beijou.

- Bom dia linda.. – se afastou dela para pegar uma muda de roupa na mala, fechando a porta do banheiro logo em seguida.

Ela sorriu como resposta, mas para a porta. Ele parecia estar bem feliz. E nem reclamou de como ela estava vestida. Achava que do jeito que ele era, ele iria implicar por ela estar sem uma blusa ou estar com uma saia curta. Apenas deu um outro sorriso, e pegou sua bolsa já pronta para a praia, que estava próxima da cama. Assim que Inuyasha saiu do banheiro, conseguiu mostrar que Kagome estava enganada.

- Ainda não se arrumou Kagome?

- Ué... claro que sim! – ficou de pé, segurando a bolsa.

- O que? - piscou confuso e logo depois ficou emburrado. - Você não vai sair na rua assim!

- Assim como? – era bom demais para ser verdade mesmo.

- Assim: sem blusa e com uma pequena micro mini mini saia!

- Eu estou sem blusa, porque estou de biquíni e eu vou à praia. E eu não vejo nada de anormal na minha saia. – olhou para ele vitoriosa.

- Você não vai com essa saia! – vestiu a camiseta azul que contrastava com sua bermuda preta.

- Vou sim! – bateu o pé. – Por que não posso ir?

- Porque ela é muito curta!

- Não é nada! – Kagome sabia que a saia era curta. Mas, ela iria com ela sim. – Olha... vamos fazer um acordo. Eu coloco uma blusa e você me deixa ir com a saia. Feito? - ele respondeu fazendo um bico. - Que foi? – se aproximou dele, dando um sorriso. – Que fofo que você fica com esse biquinho.

- Agora é você que esta mudando de assunto.. - ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito, mas acabou por desfazer a caranca.

- É... sou eu.. – passou a mão pelo rosto dele. – Então.. posso colocar a blusa?

- Keh! Tanto faz!

- Eu sei que isso é mentira... – deu um beijo nele.

- Bota logo a blusa! - disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem... – Kagome correu até a mala, retirando de lá uma blusa de alcinha verde, no mesmo tom do biquíni. Vestiu-a rapidamente, correndo para o lado de Inuyasha.

- Você vai com essa blusa?

- Ahh.. pára a implicância! Vem logo... – puxou a mão dele, abrindo a porta e entrando no elevador.

Inuyasha suspirou com tédio pela quinquagésima terceira vez dentro daquele mini ônibus. O guia não parava de falar e Kagome parecia fascinada e mais em tudo para perceber o quão tedioso aquilo estava. Apoiou a cabeça na mão olhando pela janela. Quando ela disse 'praia', tinha pensado que ia ser só 'praia' e não 'excursão' e depois praia. Afinal.. Há quanto tempo eles estavam ali? Duas horas? Rolou os olhos quando Kagome fez uma pergunta. Aquele imbecil ia falar até a morte agora só para explicar. Ela não podia ter ficado de boca fechada?

- Ouviu, Inuyasha? As praias daqui são quentinhas, graças a ação do vulcanismo existente na região e... Hei! – Kagome cutucou Inuyasha que estava cochilando já.

- Aham.. - concordou para seja lá o que for que ela tivesse perguntado.

- Aham o quê? Eu não perguntei nada... – riu da cara que ele fez. O ônibus foi parando vagarosamente e ao sinal das portas sendo abertas, os turistas todos se caminharam para a praia. Kagome levantou de sua poltrona, ajeitando a saia. – Vem Inu! Vamos..! – estendeu sua mão.

- Que? - levantou. Esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se, para pousar um deles em volta de Kagome. - Pra onde?

- Para a praia... – o rosto de Inuyasha estava engraçado. Ele estava com um ar de sonolência. O casal se retirou do ônibus e foram caminhando até sentirem a areia quentinha tocar seus pés.

- É para a direita e não para esquerda heim! - o guia disse em tom de aviso enquanto ria junto com Kagome de alguma coisa que Inuyasha não havia entendido.

- Ouviu bem Senhor Inuyasha? – Kagome disse enquanto procurava com os olhos algum lugar bom. – Nem adianta tentar me seqüestrar para outro lado. O guia já sabe. – e riu. – Olha... - apontou com um dedo. – Ali é um lugar bom.

- Ah claro! - resolveu concordar. SE ela achava que ele tinha prestado atenção em pelo menos alguma coisa.. Bem, era melhor assim..

Foram andando até o local apontado por Kagome, onde existia uma pequena sombra de palmeras. Foi tirando sua blusa com cuidado para não agarrar em sua argola. (pq será que isso não me soa estranho? xD)

O meio-youkai sentou-se na areia franzindo o nariz. Aquele cheiro horroroso parecia estar menos pior. O cheiro de comida que circulava por lá também ajudava, mas resolveu respirar pela boca. Sentia seu nariz quase que em carne viva, talvez fosse até exagero dele, mas parecia. Olhou para os lados observando a imensa extensão da praia que, para uma segunda feira, estava bem cheia.

Kagome dobrou sua blusa e sua saia. Sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha o abraçando e deitando seu rosto em seu ombro.

- Isso aqui é muito bonito, né? – sorriu para o oceano.

- É.. - disse. - Antes da tsunami acontecer na Índia as pessoas também achavam as praias bonitas. - comentou.

- Credo Inuyasha! – Kagome deslocou seu olhar até o dele. – Isso é comentário de se fazer! Coitadas daquelas pessoas...

- Eu só fiz um comentário! Tinha até aquele hotel lá qu... - Kagome o cortou.

- Chega! Eu não tinha televisão na época, mas sei das notícias trágicas... – levantou a mão em sinal de "Chega!" – Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor...

- Já pensou se um desses vulcões entra em erupção? - comentou pensativo.

- Aham... já pensei sim. Já pensou o que você vai sentir? Aquele cheiro de enxofre fresquinho saindo, literalmente, do forno! - automaticamente, ele protegeu seu nariz sensível só da hipótese do que ela disse acontecer.

- Viu? Agora, pára de pensar nisso... vamos curtir nossa lua-de-mel e pronto, ok? – deu um beijinho na mão que protegia o nariz dele.

- Tá..

Kagome voltou para a posição que estava antes. Mas, sem mais nem menos, soltou um suspiro pesado. Aquela lua de mel realmente estava chata. Nada de diferente acontecia. Foi então que teve uma idéia.

- Inu... – ela disse baixinho. – Acho que vou te seqüestrar... – e soltou um sorriso maroto.

- Ahn?

- É... isso mesmo... vou te levar para longe de todo mundo daqui, e ninguém vai poder te salvar... – levantou-se e correu para a água.

- Ei, onde é que você vai? - perguntou. Ela nem respondeu continuou a correr e ele a seguiu correndo também. Kagome quase caia quando as ondas batiam em suas pernas respingando água em seu rosto divertido. Olhou de relance para trás só para confirmar que ele havia a seguido também. Furou uma das ondas e parou. Estava completamente sem fôlego, a água já parava um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, mas tinha perdido Inuyasha de vista.

Seus olhos ficaram meio turvos pela água salgada ter batido neles. Passou sua mão tentando amenizar as coisas, e voltou a procurar Inuyasha. Onde ele tinha se metido? Ele não poderia ter se afogado. Ou poderia?

- Inuyasha...? – Kagome gritou para frente. Uma das ondas voltou a bater nela só que dessa vez, ela não conseguiu voltar a superfície. Alguma coisa estava a puxando para baixo.

Ela rapidamente foi puxada para baixo. Começou a bater os pés e as mãos em um tentativa inútil de voltar a superfície. Mas, sentiu algo, como se fosse uma corda, prendendo seu pé lá embaixo. Voltou seu olhar para baixo e observou uma mão. Uma mão?

Bolhas fizeram cócegas atrás de si antes de voltar a superfície e ouvir o som de uma risada. Virou para encarar Inuyasha.

- Você é louco, é? – bufou irritada.

- Foi só uma brincadeira.. – foi parando de rir conforme ia se aproximando dela. - Desculpa!

Kagome foi recuperando sua respiração aos poucos, até que se acalmou.

- Não faz mais isso... – olhou para baixo meio triste.

- Desculpa Ká..! - deslizou o dedo indicador pela face molhada dela enquanto a abraçava. - Eu ia te beijar debaixo d'água, mas não peguei ar o suficiente.. - Inuyasha se explicou. - Desculpa o idiota vai..?

- Vou pensar no seu caso... – fez um bico, mas logo ele se transformou em um sorriso. – É claro que eu te desculpo, seu bobo. Eu só fiquei mu pouco assustada, só isso... Mas eu quero o beijo como recompensa...

- Que sorte a minha.. - sorriu antes de beijá-la. De repente, foram obrigadas a se separar para Kagome poder gritar quando uma onda os jogou para baixo.

Ela só teve tempo de cobrir o rosto contra a forte pancada. Sentiu ser empurrada para baixo, agora não pela mão de Inuyasha, mas pelo grande caldo que eles haviam tomado. Voltou a superfície, rindo do acontecido.

- Keh! Isso só pode ser brincadeira! - estava com a cabeça virada para o lado tentanto tirar a água que entrara nas orelhinhas.

- Não... pior que não é! – ficou rindo se aproximando dele. – Conseguiu tirar toda a água? - voltou a rir quando ele mexeu as orelhinhas para cima e para baixo.

- Que fofo! – passou as mãos vagarosamente nas orelhinhas úmidas de Inuyasha.

- O que é? - sentiu-as mexer sobre sua mão.

- O jeito que as suas orelhinhas se mexem... é muito lindo!

- Elas se mexeram?

- Mexeram! – sorriu.

Ambos ficaram um tempo se encarando, e Inuyasha de cenho franzido olhava interrogativamente para Kagome

- Então.. Você.. Vai continuar segurando as minhas orelhas?

- Ahh.. vou sim... Por que? Está incomodando? – riu. Ela aproveitou para começar a massagear as orelhinhas para ver se ele sentia cóscegas.

- Keh! Não.. - ele deu uma leve encolhida nos ombros largos. Aquilo fazia cócegas. - Só é que.. - a garota estranhou quando ele olhou para algo atrás de si antes de afundá-la junto com ele. Só entendeu quando sentiu a onde passar por cima de si, para depois voltar a respirar já na superfície. A franja de Inuyasha estava cômica, assim como o resto do cabelo escorrido que o hannyou tinha.

- Uma vez tomado um caldo, você jamais se esquece... – Kagome disse rindo. – Vamos voltar para a areia? Já estou ficando enrugada e com frio... – passou as mãos pelos ombros, em uma tentativa de se esquentar.

- Aham..! Eu estou com fome!

- Ok, ok... vamos comer esganado... – e foi puxando o braço do hanyou para fora da água, que a abraçou por trás.

- Como assim? Eu não sou esganado! - disse ofendido. - Eu estou em f..

- ...Fase de crescimento.. Eu sei.. - completou.

- É!

- Tudo bem... Vamos lá, meu bebê em fase de crescimento. – puxou Inuyasha até uma espécie de quiósque (isso existe na Nova Zelândia? xD). Parece que ele iria pedir todas as comidas dali.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Kagome! Como vai? - a voz de sua mãe soou pelos seus ouvidos. Não sabia como ela tinha achado o número do celular de Inuyasha ou, pelo menos, um telefone.

- Oi mãe! Estou ótima e você? – estava deitada na cama, com seu cabelos espalhados pelo lençol. Suspirou. Estavam na GRÉCIA!

- Ah! Está tudo ótimo aqui também, tirando seu pai né? No início, ele quase teve um treco porque é a Lua de Mel de vocês e ele ficava falando o que vocês estariam fazendo.. - Kagome suspirou baixinho. Sua mãe parecia querer falar bastante. Ela não podia ter ligado outra hora?

Inuyasha estava em cima de si, beijando a base do seu pescoço enquanto passeava as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo; e ria. Ria porque sabia que ela estava no telefone e que estava com a mãe dela, já que o celular era dele. Estava fazendo de propósito.

- E como é ai na Grécia? É quente?

- Quente? – Kagome suspirou pesadamente, sentindo Inuyasha passar suas mãos por dabaixo de sua blusa, nas costas. – Muito quente... você não imagina o quanto mãe. – sorriu fechando os olhos.

- Uhm..! Suspeitava sabe.. Nas fotos sempre apareceia aquele Sol! - a mãe de Kagome riu e Kagome murmurou qualquer coisa concordando. - Oh! Seu pai quer falar com você!

- Não... – Kagome deu quase um grito. – Não mãe... diga a ele que eu ligo mais tarde... é que bem... – ele começou a deslizar suas garras levemente contra sua pele.

- Ah querida.. Dá só um 'Oi'.. Ele está com saudades de você! - pediu.

- Ahh.. Por que a senhora não fala um "Oi" com ele por mim? – ela estava tentando afastar Inuyasha de cima de si. Tinham dois problemas O primeiro: ele era BEM mais forte. O segundo: Quem disse que ela queria que ele parasse?

- Kagome? - a mesma deixou um outro suspirou escapar. Frustrada.

- Ahh... Oi.. Pai! – tentou amenizar seu tom de voz para tranqüilo. Inuyasha, surpreso com quem ela estava falando agora, resolveu se aproveitar ainda mais da situação.

- Oi filha! Tudo bem com você? Aproveitando a **viagem**?

- Claro pai... – soltou uma risada. – Aproveitando como nunca... – soltou um suspiro desta vez alto. Inuyasha começou a espalhar beijinhos pelo rosto dela, descendo para seu pescoço e colo.

- Ah! Que bom! - ele parecia desconfiado. Implorava para que Inuyasha parace de 'atazana-la', o que na verdade não pedia com todas as forças, mas ele podia parar só para ela falar com o pai? - O que estão fazendo?

- Bom... – pensa Kagome... pensa... uma BELA desculpa. – Nós estamos assistindo um filme aqui no hotel mesmo, sabe? Hoje o tempo não está MUITO bom para passeios. – uma mentira. O sol brilhava a mil lá fora.

- Ahn.. Bom, espero que Inuyasha esteja se comportando! Ele é muito assanhado para o meu gosto. E Kagome! Sua mãe está perguntando se tem escovado os dentes..

- Ele está se comportando maravilhosamente bem. – ele começou a levantar o início de sua blusa calmamente. – Diz para mamãe que estou escovando super bem os dentes. Mas, preciso desligar agora. O filme está em uma parte ÓTIMA... amo vocês. – soltou um suspiro e jogou o celular ao chão. Inuyasha parou e encarou os olhos azuis.

- Quem disse que você podia jogar meu celular no chão?

- Isso foi o pequeno preço pelo o que você estava fazendo enquanto eu falava ao telefone... e dê-se por contente.

- Eu estou me comportando é? – um sorriso travesso moldou seus lábios.

- Bem... pode-se dizer que você está se comportando muito bem. – sorriu como resposta. – Eu só espero que meu pai tenha acreditado na "Melhor parte do filme".

- Tanto faz! - ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo mordiscando o pescoço dela. E ela riu alto sentindo as cócegas que aquilo provocava nela.

- Você adora me provocar não é mesmo? – seus braços o envolveram e ele o trouxe para perto. Um beijo nasceu e eles nem sequer lembravam das ilhas gregas ao seu redor.

- Amo...


End file.
